Every Heart's Injury
by CharlotteValentine
Summary: A fan fiction by request. NozoEli with KotoUmi as side pairing and hints of NicoMaki. Nozomi is a high-school girl who stumbled into an adventure she never expects in a dimension where Deities existed. Rated M for adult content such as adult content, violence, etc. Added Aquors characters too. Update: August 3rd 2017, Include Futa content only in Intermezzo Chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : The Fox Statue Dimension

**Look who got defeated after a few people PMing fan fiction request?**

 **Me! x_x . I've turned down some ppl's request until I finally defeated by their tempting request. So the requests are:**

 **1\. Please make NozoEli with Dragon-Age-ish story! (Mage vs Templar, Demons, etc.)**

 **2\. Can I have more of Lilith and Eve Please? I love them!**

 **3\. Please, a story with the moms in action!**

 **4\. The Story with your OCs as the supporting** **characters** are **quite interesting. I wanna see more of it.**

 **5\. I like to have more Ultra Seme Eli please!**

 **6\. Please make NozoEli with** **Inuyasha-like theme with KotoUmi as side pairing!**

 **7\. NicoMaki!**

 **So here we go... my another...fan fiction... Please be patient lol. I'm working now so kinda hard to write lol.**

* * *

It wasn't her first time to help out in the shrine;

Nozomi Toujou, a high-school girl who often spend her times as shrine maiden, twin tailed purplenette, has decently sized womanly asset, turquoise-eyed, fair skinned, cute but also a person who never have any friends in any school she attends, sweeping quietly on the Kanda shrine's (almost) pristine floor. Honestly, she has never lived by herself, but she is fixated on her decision.

She wants to stay here in Akihabara—Tokyo, in her Otonokizaka High School, hoping that she can make friends and be someone's precious memory. Yet at the first time she enters the school, she snapped on some people for trying to pick her book and a few more for asking how she got herself a pair of big breast. Despite being in an all-girl school, Nozomi still feels insecure about her size or her hobby.

 _I guess I'm really not meant to be socializing with others._

She said in her mind with her heaviest regretful sigh. Those people she snapped on are scared of her now and they probably will talk about it to others. Perhaps she should start grieving about her loss or pray for better future. But, even if she wants to have a friend, what kind of friend she is after?

Someone who can understand her, someone who is willing to clash with her, someone who is loyal to her, and someone who loves her the way she is.

 _That sounds too perfect._

She thought.

 _As if I'm looking for a lover instead of a friend._

She continued again.

 _But what exactly is a friend?_

 _How is a friend supposed to be?_

She asked to herself as she keeps sweeping and walking backward. Without her realizing, she is moving toward a statue of Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox which always known to be a holy beast with many varieties of traits and nature. Knocked away by the Shrine maiden's feet, it flew a few centimeters away from its spot—hit the ground but didn't break.

"Aaah!" Nozomi panicked.

"Haaah…" She sighed again as she realized that she isn't breaking the fox statue.

She gently touched the fox statue and by the time her fingertip touch it…

* * *

A flash of vision appeared before her eyes and mind;

There's a dimension where Gods and Goddesses existed along with their demonic servants called "Yokai". The world is quiet but not a peaceful place to rest. Everyone has to pay attention to their surroundings unless they want to be killed unexpectedly.

A tall female-like creature with nine fox tails on her back, big fox ears above her head, long blonde hair, and cold azure eyes, wearing a white fur coat and white hakama under it, standing on the highest hill of the spiritual forest with an odachi sheathed at her back. She is looking down to two other yokai with different beast shape than her.

The one with dark blue hair, brown eyed, has a pair of dark blue eagle wings with white feather ends, wearing simple yet heroic black hakama, holding a naginata in hand and a bow along with its arrow on the back.

Another yokai is red-haired, amethyst eyed ,wearing white and black tiger-striped fancy hakama, chained metal claws rolled and kept on her waist next to two tanto.

"Hey, Eli. You're dead serious about this?" the red haired one asked to the blonde.

"I'm serious, Maki. I'm going to seek for her and maybe also to find the orb she is protecting—if it's the only possible clue it is." she replied.

"Honestly, I think we should think about how to return the order instead." The blue haired one said.

"Umi, we can't simply do that. If no one listens, then no one is going to stop this mess. I agreed with Eli that we need to find her and make everyone listen to senses once again, but… We don't know where she might be. We also lost contact with a few other deities and perhaps investigating their disappearance will give us some clue about her." Maki replied.

"We need to split. I don't want to focus my mind on searching for her or looking for the other deities. I will try to keep the order and keep the rebels at bay." Umi said.

"I'm not objecting to the idea. Are we going to use soldiers or agents?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… Umi will need them. I will take a few agents with me, but as for you, I think you should make your search personal. Everyone believe her to be dead after that explosion."

"I don't mind, besides, I don't think I want to be held back by a few slow-ass agents or loud-ass soldiers."

"They are not that bad…" Umi said.

"Have it your way, but now that's settled, I'll be–…" the blonde paused. Her eyes are looking into nowhere—or perhaps, she is currently looking at the person who is having this vision. Followed by the other two yokai, the three of them are now looking at Nozomi.

Carefully, the blonde yokai who is also the tallest among them, reaching out her hand toward her and it looks like she is trying to pull someone out. Nozomi would be more aware if she can feel her physical existence, though by the time she thought there will be nothing happen when the blonde yokai's hand reach her, she started to doubt herself as she can feel her hand grabbed. Now it's too late to react—she is pulled into their world.

* * *

Waking up in a bed that feel similar to her own bed;

Except she can feel different materials and room temperature. Her eyes also set on how old-looking the room is and also, not to forget the scent that always stays around her—a scent of sakura petals. She also always been using this similar scented perfume in her room. Then at the same spot of her room back in her age, a big window facing toward the sun. It always is too bright when the morning comes, that's why she needs to wake up and go to school as well.

She is about to search for her wardrobe, but another strange thing she notices is her clothing she wears right now. A simple yet comfortable striped jinbei smells like sakura and wood, worn a little messily and her hair undone as if she just woke up from a slumber.

Another thing to focus, another thing to notice. Now Nozomi also notices that her wardrobe is different but have the same arrangement. Nine decoration with different type and shapes above them, a case for writing tools, then a few stack of paper and some roll of leathers replacing her books and note.

Nozomi decided to investigate what might be inside it. The first few stacks of paper are written in ancient Japanese writing which she somehow understands, then the leather contains some sketches of weapons and some mechanics that also she somehow understands.

 _Who am I, exactly?_

She wondered.

She searched through a cabinet that placed near a study desk—which she believes to be in the same place with the study desk in somewhere else that she knows so well. She found a journal that written in somewhat messy handwriting which she believes to be hers. She read them carefully and she eventually recalled a few of them like she somehow has the memory of writing them in the journal.

 _Sun: 6-9._

 _It's my birthday and my mother finally granted me permission to use the workshop which she prepared for me from a year ago. While the other girls in the city wanting to be married in their 17th, I want to be acknowledged as a woman who can work for my own future. Those men might look down at me, but I'm sure that one day they will beg me to make their machines._

 _Women have to stand up for their right to be educated. I want every woman in this world to believe that they can be as smart as my mother._

 _Additional note: I might mind it if they are also a smart ass like my mother too! Please don't add more smart ass to this world._

The last page of the journal said. Nozomi believes that yesterday wasn't her birthday. She is starting to be unsure about where she is or when she is existing right now.

She changed the pages and found herself to be writing at unpatterned schedule. Either she is just forgetful or having no reason to write at the day she missed.

She closed her journal and keep it back inside her cabinet. She picks up a set of hakama from the wardrobe—considering she only has that choice of fashion, then going out with bathing tools that she happen to grab without thinking.

When her feet steps out of her room, she found herself in a decent home with white walls, stone pattern and some wooden lining. Then behind the wooden counters, a woman with purple hair braided on the side, elegant black to white gradation hakama with red flower pattern belt, dilligently cooking the breakfast for the family.

Nozomi notices that she is only preparing for two person.

"Mom." She called. She knows that she is just assuming right now, but that woman really looked like her mother so she must be her mother.

"Why are you only preparing for two?" she asked.

"Your father isn't coming home today. He is going to hunt at the hill."

 _Hunting? Seriously, when is this?_

The purplenette thought.

"Oh, by the way, don't you have a meeting to do? You told me that I should remind you about—…"

A pretty loud knock heard from the door.

"There they are." Her mother said.

Nozomi took the liberty to peek outside, it's a little black haired girl. She seems to be familiar and her name is just appearing in her mind at the very second.

"Oh! Nikocchi!" she said as she opened the door widely.

"What the hell? Are you not ready yet? We are about to dispatch soon!"

"Aaah!" Nozomi quickly closes the door and run back toward somewhere that she believes to be the bathroom. She wonders what she is hurried for, but either way, it must be an important schedule—like school.

* * *

It wasn't what she expect;

The little black haired girl dragged her all the way to the riverbank and they are fishing with sticks. Why is she taking her time to take a bath if she just going to be dirty again? Then, she also regrets her fashion choice. She shouldn't be wearing a long skirt at a muddy place like this.

At the same time, she enjoys herself when watching the little girl fishing. She seems to be bad at it but she is trying. It's intriguing in a way.

"By the way, Nozomi." The little girl started a conversation.

"Have you seen Kotori today?" She asked so lightheartedly. From that, Nozomi realizes that she is in a good term with this person and the person she is asking about. In her mind, she remembers a very cute ash brunette with a high-pitched voice and an unknown hair tuft growing on top of her head.

"Not yet, I just woke up when you came to my home." Nozomi replied.

"Right, huh? It's like she is been gone an hour ago and nobody cares." Niko replied a little bitterly.

Wait, there's something happening with that girl she asked about? She didn't know!

"When did she gone missing again?" Nozomi tried to assume the question to pry for the information that she didn't recall.

"I don't know, I think her mother reported her disappearance last week. Everyone have gone through everywhere to look for her, but nobody found her. Many are assuming her to be dead."

"That's unlikely, I believe Kotori-chan is a strong girl."

"You think so? As for my thought, I think she might be stuck somewhere. Her legs aren't that strong. She is too fragile to go anywhere. Alas, why is she going anywhere? She should've known that she is not born for adventure."

"You are a little too pessimistic, Nikocchi, if that's something she has with her, I have believed that she might be trying to strengthen her legs by going to adventure."

"You are too optimistic. But hey now, did you hear about the newest rumor? They said, the grand enchanters of the capital city has suddenly gone missing. They are trying to keep it in status quo until they anyone happen to be able to find her or if they happen to find a replacement."

Well, she doesn't know that.

"I wonder what will happen to all the yokai she is taking care of, I heard they'll be free until the new grand enchanters are chosen."

So? What's wrong with that? If the yokai are like the yokai in her vision, then she might not need to mind about that. Other than because they seem to be a group of benevolent spirits, Nozomi might want to meet them and see how they truly look like.

"There must be a big war one day, they'll be after all of the free yokai especially the soldier game trio!"

"Soldier game trio?" Nozomi wondered.

"Yeah, the three Holy Beasts. People said, Soldier Game Trio are very charming and anyone who can gain the heart of the Soldier Game Trio deserves to be one of the new grand enchanters."

"I wonder how hard it might be." Nozomi said as her eyes looking up to the sky as if she is dreaming about it.

"Huh? Well, I believe I can do that easily. I'm a very charming girl after all." Niko said smugly.

"You're overconfident." Nozomi replied bluntly.

"W-What the heck? Just a few minutes ago you are an optimist, then suddenly you are being pessimistic about me?"

"Just because you are over confident, Nikocchi." Nozomi replied with a giggle.

Maybe this is what she wants to feel. A feeling to own a friend and a feeling to be loved even though she is saying something so bluntly.

"But for real, though. I'm very confident that if I'm born an enchanter, I might be able to own them all with my charm."

"Do you think you are natural born enchanter?" Nozomi asked.

"No idea. Until now, I've never got any dream about anything magical. I might be one, though, we just have to test our ability in our…. OH!" Niko raises her eyebrows.

"Oh my God! Happy Birthday! Yesterday was your birthday, right? You are 17th years old now! You can use your promised workshop and you might have a chance to be educated in the Capital City for enchanting classes! You should go register yourself, now!"

"It contradicts my wish, you see. I've been waiting so long to be able to use my workshop, then suddenly I have to go to Capital City?"

"Huh? What's wrong with that. Your mother is an enchanter, she can transfer your workshop to the capital city. Beside, she might be able to make your transporting door too. You should be proud of being born from a great enchanter like her."

Alright, she didn't know that detail too.

"Right, huh? Just transfer and it's all done. You make it sounds easy."

"It is, you're no longer living in an age where enchanters are suppressed. They are in fact very open to your existence. Honestly, if enchanters are still suppressed, then we might be led by an emperor instead of a group of grand enchanters."

Then suddenly, Niko' eyes widened…

"Oh my God! Without any grand enchanter, some people might want to crown an emperor or an empress to lead—then enchanter might be once again living in a suppression!" she said loudly.

"This is politically bad for us!" she continued once again.

What exactly the deal with suppression and all? She wonders if it has something to do with whatever they can do as an enchanter.

"We need to go home now and discuss this with our parents!" Niko said as she dropped her stick and pulled Nozomi to return to their city.

* * *

At Yazawa's estate;

Niko's father and mother are sitting around the living room when Niko and Nozomi came in through the main door.

"Mama! Papa!" Niko called upon them so loudly.

"Yes, Niko-chan?" Her father replied gently.

"If the Grand Enchanters are gone, then who is going to protect us? Some people will probably try to put an Emperor or an Empress on the throne!" Niko asked so boldly. Nozomi may not have any idea about what exactly going on between Enchanters and (perhaps) common people, but she knows that something serious is going on and she is even more sure of it when she looks into Niko's father.

His eyes seem to be concerned, though he tries so hard to keep his smile.

"There's nothing to worry about. People are wise enough to judge." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the enchanters are helping their life, I'm very sure many will be grateful for their existence."

He replied with his forced smile. This is kind of sad for Nozomi. When a father forcing that smile just to comfort his daughter, it must be something that will seriously wound his daughter's morale. Then also another fact that Niko's mother is currently taking care of her innocent siblings… hmm… where there are so many kids here?

"By the way, Nikocchi, you have a lot of siblings." Nozomi commented.

"Huh? You think so? It's only three of them."

Only three of them makes it four. Four kids in this household… must be a very passionate night every day.

* * *

After they are finished with the chit-chat in Niko's house;

Nozomi and Niko headed to the middle of the city's square. They both sat near a wooden sculpture of a supposed to be a knight enchanter. If Nozomi must be honest, she will totally say that the sculpture looks very low quality—She can't even see any decent detail on it!

"Haaah… it must be hard to become an enchanter now. Without the Grand Enchanter, everyone is going nuts and I believe they will certainly make a mess out of it." Niko complained.

"I thought your father said that everything is going to be alright?" Nozomi asked.

"He can say his white lies, but I can't be fooled that easily. I know he is just trying to keep my morale." Niko said.

Well, unexpected but now she knows her friend is not that foolish.

"I just know something is going to happen and I will not let my guard down. We need to hurry up and register ourselves in the magic school."

"What? Now? Don't you want to ask your parents first?"

"They can listen to me later, but we need to act and that's that. I know someone we could ask to go with and I'm pretty sure that she is going to be very happy about it."

"Why do we need to drag someone else again?"

"To make us look like trying to help someone, of course!"

Nozomi doesn't get it.

"Anyway! Let's go before it's too dark to do anything good!" Niko continued before she dragged Nozomi to somewhere else.

* * *

They stopped at a flower shop;

Apparently, Niko told her that the very flower shop is the most popular shop in town. She also said that it's owned by a farmer couple who has been the main source of the village's food supply. The Couple doesn't have any magic flowing in their vein, but their daughter happens to inherit the magic in her vein from their grand-grand-grand-grand-grand father.

Her parents are loving her so much, but they also fear her at the same time because they never know what kind of thing she can do as an enchanter (and worse, thanks to the rumors flying around them, they also happen to be too gentle to her). Turns out that their daughter is becoming a gentle person too. Too gentle and fragile.

At the good side, the daughter is also a very loving person. Maybe not every spoiled kid turns bad after all?

"Her name is Hanayo Koizumi, she is a shy crybaby, but she is very dedicated to her favorite subject. You could literally say one word and she will talk for a day." Niko said.

"What word?"

"Rice…" Niko said plainly.

Why would anyone be obsessed with 'rice' and why is that her favorite subject?

"Did anyone say rice?" an obsessive girl with short chestnut hair appeared.

"There you are. Hanayo!" Niko called her.

"Oh! Niko-chan!" she turned to Niko.

"And…uh..who is…this?" she asked timidly as she is looking at Nozomi. For some reason, Nozomi feels like she is not exactly looking at her. Might she be looking at somewhere else?

"This is Nozomi Toujou. The person I told you about."

"Ohh! The other enchanter! Daughter of uhm…. Kazuha Toujou?"

Nozomi doesn't even know that 'Kazuha' name. But at least she knows that she has the same family name with her and she can always assume her as her mother in this… place? Or is it a dimension? What exactly is this place?

"Yes, that one High-Enchantress!"

"Aah!" Hanayo's eyes suddenly sparkle as she is looking at her.

"M-May I… visit you?" she begged timidly.

Nozomi couldn't say no to this. She doesn't even want to say no.

"Sure?"

"Perfect! I'll be getting my stuff and head to your house now!" Hanayo said before she runs back to her house and closed the door as if she won't let anyone looking at her preparing stuff. Just within a minute, Hanayo is fully prepared with empty scrolls and two bottles of inks plus a set of brushes.

"I'm ready!" she said obsessively. It's unexpected change of expression. She looked very timid before she talked about who her mother is.

* * *

Walking all the way back to Nozomi's home;

Now Nozomi knows that her home is actually a pretty decent home with plenty of details. The first detail she notice is that her home is actually a big workshop that mostly take care of magical technology—and by technology, she isn't talking about something with metal or similar to it. She is talking about wooden wands, potions, and some other traditional looking stuff that she feel familiar but not quite. Those are all displayed on top of the table just outside the left window along with a crow sitting on the perch-like decoration. Additionally, she also see the said to be flowers that always be related to _death_ —the red spider lilies.

"Ooohhh! Look at those displayed charms!" Hanayo said excitedly.

"The school of magic probably own better version of those." Niko said.

"Do they really?" Hanayo asked excitedly again.

"Yeah, those are Nozomi's doing. She isn't even learning from the school yet."

Those are her doings?

"Ooohh! Then! Would Kazuha-samma own something like those? She is very well known for her inventions, right?" Hanayo asked excitedly.

Honestly, Nozomi doesn't know if she can testify to that. She wishes she could.

"Uhm… should we just come in? I think my mother will like to meet you two."

"Th-that would be very nice!" Hanayo replied excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. We can always use some advice anyway." Niko said.

When the three enter the house, they can see a vase of red spider lilies placed on top of the dining table. Then just a little bit next to it, there's a hallway with the same flower growing between the wooden floors. It's like they are trying to show a path to somewhere.

"I didn't know Kazuha-samma is a fan of red spider lilies!" Hanayo said.

"I should plant them!" she continued.

"Huh?! The heck?! No way, you silly girl! This is not how this house usually is! It wasn't like this too this morning!" Niko said.

Was itn't? Nozomi didn't remember that.

"Oh, then, what flower she likes?" Hanayo asked.

"You were right. I am a fan of red spider lilies." Said a familiar female voice from the hallway.

When the three turn their eyes to the woman, Kazuha Toujou, also known as Nozomi's mother, appeared from there with her unique eyes glaring at her daughter.

"Aaah! She is actually a pretty woman!" Hanayo said excitedly.

"Non-chan, please come here for a bit. This is a pretty serious matter." Her mother beckoned to her. Hanayo and Niko look slightly surprised—while Hanayo also trying to suppress her excited scream.

* * *

Passing through the hallway;

Nozomi is led to meet with a man who she happen to know as her father. He is wounded and red spider lilies are everywhere surrounding him. She began to realize that those red spider lilies are actually growing from a spell that bind to him—or perhaps, she could say that it looks more like a curse than a neutral spell.

"What's going on here?" Nozomi asked. She can see the red spider lilies are growing around the room too and her mother seems to not making a good expression about this. Maybe she should consider they are looking at a real wounded man, but Nozomi is too clueless to understand the entire situation right now.

"Nozomi…" the man called her with his throaty voice.

"Listen…" he continued.

"The mayor is trying to sell this village to a rebel group." He continued again.

Now this sound very serious. Just like what her mother said.

"You must run away before midnight… Run with all of your friends and your mother." He tried so hard to talk as clear as possible.

"The rebel has already held some of our people as captive."

Is that so? Then perhaps, the girl who was gone missing might be there? Who was her name again, Kotori Minami?

"It might be hard to do this, but please, do not make this information spread carelessly. Some of our people are traitors and if they know where you are all going, then they might be trying to silent you."

"How do we know if anyone is a traitor?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't know about that too, but there must be something that you can do about these clues. When I ran away, none of them know who I was or where I went to. It's saved for you to mention about who I am or question about where I might be, but do not mention anything about what going to happen tonight or what I found in the mountain. Those might be their clues to know your intention."

"What you found in the mountain?" Nozomi asked once again.

"Their basecamp. It's just north of the eastern waterfall. There are so many of them and I think I saw them trying to build catapults."

Catapult?! That's too much! Alas! She can't believe she might be still living in an age where those things exist not in a museum and fully functioning like what its supposed to be.

"They have ogres on their side, a few yokais and a grand general that looked like an abomination. He is huge, muscular, and holding a spiked club that could crush this entire house with one hit."

Are they fighting some kind of monsters?

"I feel like they are trying to build an empire and misused their magics. It's not right. Please seek for safety to the west."

A journey to the west? That reminded her of a story she read back then when she believes she is still sitting on the modern school bench. About a monkey and…. No…this is not the time to think anything like that. Be serious.

"I don't know if you can meet her but, if you find a three-legged crow, ask her to aid you. "

Three legged crows. Yatagarasu? That's only a legend! Or at least, it is in her modern logical mind.

"We don't have that much time then. We need to go now. It's almost dusk." Her mother said.

Even though it's not that obvious, Nozomi feels like her mother knows about where the Yatagarasu is, else, she would prefer to have a better preparation than rushing to go now.

"Yes, the curse will work. Once I become a yokai, all of you will have reason to run away. There will be a slaughter, so please, never come back for me."

What? Curse? Is it really a curse?

"Thank you, Kazuha. I don't know how else I can help without you."

"It's a pain to put it on you, so don't give me those words." Her mother replied upsetly.

What?! So it was her mother who put it on her father? Just so they can escape with a reason?

"Now, Non-chan. You have something to do, right? Please go do what you need to do. I'll make the preparation for us." Her mother said calmly. Nozomi gestured to her and left the room.

* * *

Walking through the hallway again;

She doesn't know what to say yet, but perhaps, to collect her friend and explain…no… she can't explain anything. Other people might hear it and it will be dangerous for them. She needs a strategy. A strategy where she can convince them all to gather and run away together.

Wait. To gather is actually something easy to be done. She just needs to ask and use one issue as a reason. The School of magic! They were talking about that! She can use that as a reason to gather them and perhaps their families as well. She can always make them run by the time her father turned to a yokai and 'pretend' to chase her mother away from home.

But, what if their family is involved in these traitor businesses? That would be bad, right? It's like running with an enemy ready to stab from the back, right? Oh, but, considering it. Niko's father was acting very agitatedly about 'nothing is going to happen to anyone'. He might be… one of the traitor? But why? Is it perhaps to save his family?

Then, if his family's safety is guaranteed, he doesn't need to bind himself in whatever agreement they are making, right? Seems like a good idea.

Once Nozomi reached the living room, Hanayo and Niko waited for her with a worried face.

"Aah! You are here! What's wrong?" Niko asked.

"A-Are you ok?" Hanayo asked.

"My mother just told me that it was fine for me to go to the school of magic." Nozomi said.

"W-what? Did she call you for that? We didn't even tell her anything yet!" Niko said.

Good point.

"That's expected from a High Enchantress like her! She knows everything before anyone told her!" Hanayo said excitedly.

Somehow, she is glad that she brought Hanayo here. She obviously idolizing her mother.

"Aaah! Now that I met one High-Enchantress, I want to meet more of them. The A-Rise perhaps?!"

"A-A-A-rise?! You crazy?! They are way too far from this city!" Niko said.

"That sounds like quite a journey though. Maybe we can ask your parents about it?"

"W-wait-wait, what?!" Niko exclaimed in her confusion.

"You are suggesting us to go on a journey?! We are not even educated enough for that!" she continued.

"Well, I was suggesting to register in the school of magic and expect us to go on a journey to the capital." Nozomi replied.

"That's unlikely! We already have our own school of magic! It's impossible to go on capital for that!"

"What if we ask for the recommendation?" Nozomi asked.

"Heck! Listen, ok? The capital might be the one with the best school of magic, but since we are living in a city with a school of magic, the chance for us to be recommended is low. Perhaps we need to spend more than three months to prove our worth. Plus, even the enchanter who are born in the capital had better chance of being sent to another school than the capital's school of magic!"

Such a complicated system. Nozomi wonder why capital's school of magic sounded like an arrogant ass school. Truth to be told, she is starting to hate the idea of entering an elite school. She is glad that she enter the Otonokizaka highschool in her modern version of world. It is a simple and not-so-popular school but very comfortable to be in.

"But we never know if we never try, right?" Hanayo suggested.

"Huh?! Well—that's true but…. Hey! You can't convince me to go with your idea!" Niko said.

"That's fine. I'm determined to go. I'm going to ask my parents about it!" Hanayo said before she is about to leave the very place.

"W-wait-wait!" Nozomi called her back.

"What?" Hanayo stopped.

"Why don't you call your parents here? Nikocchi should call hers too! We all need to discuss this together." Nozomi suggested.

"That's a good idea! My parents should be able to talk some sense to all of you!" Niko said.

"Alright, then I'll call them! Please wait, ok!?" Hanayo said before she headed out of Nozomi's house. She seems to be excited. Then Niko… well, she looks like she is doubting, but she headed out too anyway.

About a moment later, both of Niko's parents along with her siblings, Hanayo's parents and also Niko and Hanayo themselves returned.

"Hana-chan, are we you sure you want us to discuss this here?" asked Hanayo's father.

"I'm very sure! This is the High-Enchantress house after all!" Hanayo said surely.

"What with all these leaving from this city to get to the capital business? It's a waste of resources and time." Said Niko's mother.

"Well, I told them! They won't believe me!" Niko said.

"I believe the high-enchantress can explain about this, where is she?" Niko's father said.

"I'll call her once we got everyone's opinion." Nozomi said.

"You want our opinions?" Niko's mother asked.

"Yep." Nozomi replied.

"We say no. The capital is fine, but the journey to there is far too dangerous for an amateur. A lot of rebels are after the throne, they might be around the walls by now." Niko's father said.

"But so is with not entering a school of magic. We have been trying to contact the school her and they said they can't accept any student until they can find the teachers and students who went missing a few months ago. They've been investigating their school as well just in case there's something magical happening in there." Said Hanayo's father.

"I know a miner family who constantly going in and out of the capital to send materials. If we can find them, we can enter the city with their help." Said Hanayo's mother.

"Wait a minute, _we_?" Hanayo wondered.

"Yes, if Hana-chan wants to go to the city, then we will join in. We can leave the farm to our neighbor." Hanayo's mother said.

It sounds like a better idea now. Once again, Nozomi feels really glad that she asked Hanayo.

"Eeeehh!?" Hanayo seems to be surprised.

"Hana-chan is too important for us! We can't let her dream rot in our farm!" Hanayo's father said.

That's… what she could call as dedication as parents. Maybe they don't fear her after all. They love her too much!

"W-what the hell?!" Niko exclaimed.

"If that's the case, then, Niko, what do you want to do?" Niko's mother asked.

"I-I can't leave them on their own! If they are that dedicated, then I'll come too to keep them safe!" Niko said.

"Hey, you are coming too, right?!" Niko asked Nozomi.

"Of course, my mother even encouraged me to go to the capital city's school." Nozomi replied.

"Such an educative act! As expected from a high-enchantress!" Hanayo said again.

Niko's father look like he is trying to think of something when the conversation goes on. Nozomi wonder if she could at least know what he is thinking.

"Then, if Niko-chan wants to, I guess I have no choice. I'll let you go, Niko-chan." Niko's mother said.

"But what about papa?! What do you think, papa?" Niko asked her father.

"Just go. I think that's a good educational experience for you. I'll make sure you to be off before midnight." Niko's father said.

Now, that's quite unexpected reaction, but it clears up something: her father knows something about what going to happen this midnight.

"Huh? You changed your mind?!" Niko lifts her eyebrows.

"I might change my mind again if you are not leaving before midnight. So you better prepare yourself and go!" her father said clearly. It's obvious, he has something in his mind about what going to happen this midnight.

The room become a little awkward before Hanayo and her family decided to take their leave first. Niko's mother gestured to Nozomi before she brought Niko's siblings away from the family while Niko and her father remain there as if they still have something to talk about.

"Papa…" Niko called him gently.

"What are you hiding?" she asked softly.

"Just go, Niko-chan. This is not something you should miss." He replied.

Well, Nozomi guess she has to leave them alone and talk with her mother about the real plan. She can't believe she is in a situation she didn't expect to have. She hopes that everything goes alright from here.

* * *

Passing the awkward hour like they are being watched by the enemy;

Niko and her father finally left the house. Nozomi is packing up herself while her mother seems to not making any preparation. She told her that she needs to do something first before going out. Hanayo and her family awaits them outside while they are also talking with the neighborhood. Some people are worried about them, some seems to be glad about their intention, while some care nothing about them.

Niko and her family are also prepared but they are not in a good mood it seems. Nozomi wish that it could be better for them, but she has no right to say anything right now. This might be what it takes for everyone's future.

As Nozomi is ready with her belongings, she walk out of her home. She is now wearing a black yukata with purple thin coat, brown magical bag and a wooden umbrella. This is honestly very… traditional for Nozomi. She hopes that she could tell them that she prefer something a lot more simple.

"Ah, there it is, the recently birthday girl. I assume you are the main reason why they suddenly want to move to the city?" said an old woman with strange fashion.

Who is this person?

"N-No! High-Enchantress Harada, Nozomi-san is just here to accompany us." Said Hanayo nervously.

"Ah, is that so? No doubt that is the truth behind this. A daughter of a High-enchantress is always way more capable than any juniors. That's why they are always in the priority wave."

What the heck is priority wave and what is she talking about?

"Did your mother write a recommendation letter for you?" High-Enchantress Harada asked.

"Maybe she is writing it right now." Nozomi replied.

"I hope so. High-Enchantress Kazuha is the Great Grand Enchantress's best friend. Many people are trying to drop her name as they are registering their child to the capital's school of magic, but none of them can answer the most important question related to your mother."

What are those questions, she wonder?

"Anyhow, I hope you to have a safe journey. I'll be staying here to protect the city." The high-enchantress said.

It's disturbing for Nozomi that she is talking like something is going to happen to the city (...and she can't deny that fact too). But most importantly, does she know anything about this midnight? Which side she is on?

Nozomi opened her lips, she really wants to talk about it, but she remembers that she shouldn't say anything about that. She put her mouth shut again and by then, the high-enchantress whispered to her:

"Silent is gold. To save few is better than saving no one. Then to die on arms is better than kneeling to death under the enemy's feet. Please remember these as my last word for you. We will never meet again, Nozomi Toujou."

Very disturbing. She can't believe it. She doesn't want to believe that this is their last meeting. She sees that the High-Enchantress Harada is whispering something to Niko and Hanayo as well. They both smiled and nodded as they heard it. It's like they are given with blessing while Nozomi is the only one who get the disturbing word from her.

"I assume you are all ready. Please dispatch in peace and say my hello to the High Enchanters in the capital." Said High Enchantress Harada.

As soon as they are about to bow respectfully, an arrow dashing and stabbed on the ugly statue that Nozomi no longer care about.

"An attack!" a man running in toward the crowd. Right after he said it, another arrow accurately stuck on his head. He died instantly and Nozomi is once again shocked by the fact that she is looking at a real dead body.

"If anyone moves, then we will make our move!" said a powerful female voice.

As everyone turn their sight to the source for the voice, they can see a brave-looking female warrior with black feather coat around her shoulder, fair skin, long straight blue hair and brown eyes, sitting on top of an armored black horse. A tall naginata on her back reaching down to her feet with a raven claw-like knives on its tip while a big-curved-sharp knife is on the other side. She came in to the city with varieties of soldiers.

No one moved at this point, many lifted their hands to surrender but some are not. The High-Enchanter also remain silent as her eyes gazing peacefully. Nozomi believes that she is making that eyes with a reason. Even she knows that this woman is not a bad woman—or at least, that's what she thought about her when she remember about the vision she had.

"We are here in peace, if anyone decides to say otherwise, then we can grant that wish." The blue haired warrior said.

"I believe you. You are from the capital, right? Are you here to pick up these peoples?" said High Enchantress Harada.

"Sadly, we are not taking anyone to the city right now. We are here to give chance to rebels to disarm and re-think of their move." The powerful woman replied.

"Who are you to say that? The capital is disoiriented, we can't believe to just anyone who came from the capital." Said Niko's father.

"Is that so? Then pardon my manners. I am Grand General Umi Sonoda, directly chosen by the Grand Enchanters and the right hand of Great Grand Enchantress. If you ask about who is the person in charge, then I am the answer."

"Then answer me this, what will happen to the future of the enchanters in your hand? You are the Grand General who is responsible with the mass slaughtering that happened in the capital's school." Niko's father said.

"You cannot blame me for that, the entire school turned into Onryou, they have died before my soldiers kill them."

"They did not turn into Onryou yet until your soldiers surpress them and force them to surrender! You turned the school into a hell until the grand enchanters told you to halt your slaughter and leave it to the grand enchanters! Don't you ever think that you can hide that! We all know about you!" Niko's father said loudly.

"You are not there to witness the mess! You cannot claim that as the truth!" Grand General Umi said.

"I am not, but our leader is there! He is the current grand enchanter that you defile!"

"Your leader?! A current grand enchanter?! Then, you are meaning to say that one of the grand enchanter the one who created this rebellion?!" Grand General Umi exclaimed furiously as she glare at Niko's father. Niko's mother look very worried while she also try her best to stay as calm as possible.

"Capture him alive! We need to gain more information!" she continued as she pointed at Niko's father.

"I rather die than working for a murderer like you!" Niko's father replied loudly before some people in the city began to unsheathe their weapon. A mess is happening and it is right in front of Nozomi's eyes. The High Enchantress Harada guide them to a place which she believes to be a safe place, though just right before they could reach the desired place, an explosion happen on Nozomi's house then a huge dog-like creature appeared with the exact wound that Nozomi saw on her wounded father.

"Yokai!" A few people shouted.

"It came from Toujou's resident!" another said.

"The High-Enchantress Kazuha must be trying to give us a chance to run! Let's run now!" another said before they began to scramble everywhere.

"Capture them! Capture them! Keep the closest alive and death for they who get too far!" Grand General Umi shouted loudly before a yokai that Nozomi believes to be her father starting to attack the Grand General's soldiers.

There is no time to think of them, that's what Nozomi believes when she gestured her companions to continue running. The city is a mess and it appears that her mother's strategy works out with the situation perfectly. With everyone losing their focuses, Nozomi and the others are able to slip away smoothly.

Even though they have to deal with a few soldiers on the way, they finally got through the city wall from a small door which always be unlocked for the city scouts. The High Enchantress Harada truly keep them away from any kind of harm. Some even tried to snipe but she always put up barrier for them.

"They have magic! Get the anti-mage team!" said one of the commander.

Well, this sounds really bad. Magic is the only asset they have.

A group of soldiers with strangely glowing armors are running after them immediately.

"Run! Don't get caught!" High Enchanter Harada said as she stopped near them and channeling something in her hand. Nozomi and the others have no choice, they keep running to wherever they can run into.

By the time they are getting pretty far from High Enchantress Harada, she casted a very big barrier to fend off from a barrage of attack. Arrows, sharp ice needles and some swift waters which are cast to them reflected back though by the time a very big white beam dashing toward them, the barrier breaks.

A loud eerie scream heard from the distance, Nozomi turn her sight to her and all that left was a shade of shattering human being beamed by the powerful light—and it is coming to them as well!

"Everyone, drop!" Nozomi shouted. Everyone quickly lay down on the ground as the beam swiftly passes above them. They got pretty lucky this time, but they need to quickly get up before anyone caught up to them.

When they continue to run, they began to realize that there is a group which seems to be catching up to them, but they aren't quite sure about it. They see flashing shades around them which eventually getting closer and closer.

Then right in the middle of them, a light appeared before a very powerful wind blows them. While Hanayo and her family are blown to the east, Niko and her family blown to the west and Nozomi blown up to the sky. She wonders if she is going to die as she falls down, though before she could feel this death she always wonders about, a huge crow flying under her and took her away into the distance.

* * *

 **Ok, that's it for the first chapter. I have to mention that if you request for something else again, then the way this story goes might be different. The busy me is really going to make this the very-very-very last fan fiction!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Holy Beasts

**Next Chapter! I hope you can enjoy it ^^**

 **Also, additionally, I just got 2 more request here. It says:**

 **1\. Can I have Aquors added to the story too? I want to see Aquors in your AUs!**

 **2\. MakiNikoRinPana as the comedy quartet always makes my day! Please keep that one in this AU!**

* * *

Waking up on top of an iron bed with a strange glove locked on her hands;

Nozomi wonder if this means that she has to live in this condition until she dies. There's nobody around her and looking at the whole environment— wooden walls with the thick metal net as a window, no doors but an iron bar as the ceiling which might be where she got herself in this locked room, she believes that she won't have anywhere else to go.

It takes a while for her to realize that she is on top of a big ship with a pack of soldiers resting in the room next to her. She wonders where she is going to or where her friends are. She can only remember to be taken away by a giant crow and fall unconscious as the air getting colder and colder.

It's still cold here but she is at least in a pretty thick kimono. Her hands may also won't feel too cold as it is locked in a glove.

"…are we really guarding a dangerous enchantress?" asked a soldier to his friend,

"…I don't know. All we have to do is stay here and make sure she is not too frustrated. If she does, then we will have to deal with her as an Onryo."

"We have the sleeping bomb, right? I don't think I want to get in there and use manual sleeping pills. She could curse me into a yokai!" said the soldier to his friend again.

"You fear her too much! Grand General Umi Sonoda said that we should not hesitate if she is rebelling! A life of one enemy is never better than the life of two allies." Said the other soldier.

This sounds like a disadvantage for Nozomi. She is count as an enemy to them while in fact—she has no idea why she is imprisoned here.

The time passes and Nozomi began to feel hungry. She wishes she could eat anything right now. She wonders if it's twelve o'clock right now since that's the hour when she really needs her lunch. A horn blew from above and she can hear a few people starts to walk around the room next to her. They are distributing foods. About time.

A minute after the workers scattered around the other room, she hasn't yet got her meal. Maybe they forgot about her?

"Hey!" Nozomi called them. But it seems that the room is covered by something spiritual which stop her voice from being heard from the outside. She can even see her voice's wave echoed back to her.

This is a big mistake. How can she ask for help if anything happens to her? Maybe she isn't meant to ask for help too?

Another minute passed and still not a single food is sent to her cell. Nozomi is starting to feel anxious. Her stomach really need food! Nozomi tried her best to be as patient as possible until her cell's door finally opened, but there's no single food on the opener's hand.

"What? No food?" Nozomi asked.

"Sorry, but you are not allowed to eat anything before Grand General Sonoda can interrogate you. Please come with me to her room." Said the soldier before he unlocked her glove and leaving only a pair of glowing bracelet around her wrist.

* * *

The Grand General Sonoda's room;

The table is big and a lot of food served on top of it. Nozomi is starting to drool over them but she doubts she can eat those so she waited for the Grand General to arrive and start the interrogation. The first few minutes of waiting, Nozomi couldn't have her eyes off the thin sliced roasted pork, then at the next plate, there's a whole plate of mix vegetables , and at the other one, a big bowl of rice along with a plate of scrambled eggs. These almost look like a king portion.

When a waitress appears, they put down a set of empty plates at the opposite part of her table plate on top of her table. The chopstick is given too and now Nozomi wonders if this is some kind of a treat that given to her as a welcome.

Wait, a welcome treat for a prisoner? Weird.

The Grand General entered the room with her majestic black feather coat. Nozomi didn't get to see the whole detail but now that she can, she believes that it looks way more amazing than the feather coat in her age. She wonders how anyone can get that very long black feather, though.

The door closed as the Grand General sat on the seat in front of her. She politely bowed to Nozomi which she responded with an awkward bow.

"Welcome, Toujou-san." She started.

"Thank you…" Nozomi replied awkwardly.

"I can see who you are. So please, accept our hospitality as merely a formal procedure."

Merely a formal procedure? Strange.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked for an explanation.

"Me, as the Grand General has to keep our reputation as a neutral party. Housing a wild enchantress will cause quite a rumor, so I have to put you in prison until we can register you to the capital's school of magic."

Alright, she gets it.

"Before then, I've called my two best friends to check on you."

"Check me, for what?" Nozomi asked.

"My gift is Eyes of Truth, I can see through your soul. Though my eyes may have failed me, so I need to make confirmation by inviting my friends. Maki Nishikino to sense your soul while my other friend, Eli Ayase to smell your soul's scent."

The name Eli Ayase is quite strange. She is in Japan, right? Then How could "Eli" name exist here?

"Why is her name 'Eli'. You know that we don't have "L" in our dictionary."

"Eli happen to be a child of the northern race and a local. You can call her 'Eri' if you like."

A mixed race. Alright, she didn't know that something like that can happen in this age. But what age is this? Exactly? Do they at least, have a train?

"Do you have a train in the capital? You know, that long metal that can help with transportation." Nozomi asked.

"You mean, the metallic smoking snake we currently work on?"

Metallic smoking snake, that's close enough.

"Yes. With Locomotive as its head and a long body which will allow passengers to get aboard."

"So it's called 'train'… I see." The Grand General nodded.

At this point, then Nozomi believes she is around the 18th Century.

"What else do you know about the capital?" Grand General Umi asked to her.

"Hmm… The Tokugawa?"

Grand General Umi tilted her head,

"Who is… Tokugawa?" she asked.

What? No Tokugawa? Where and when the hell is she now?

"Never mind that, who is your leader?" Nozomi asked.

"That's what we are asking to ourselves right now. We don't have a leader." She replied.

"So, the…uh… Great Grand Enchantress is still missing?" Nozomi asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes."

"How does she looked like?"

"You see, no one in this world ever sees her. Even if someone did, then that someone will never return to the realm of the living."

"Then how can you believe that she is gone?"

"She has an altar in the capital, only the grand enchanters are able to enter the closest room and communicate. Then about a few months ago, they found that the Altar has been defiled, her soul orb missing and the door is wide open. Everyone can see how messy the altar is and how there's no trace of the Great Grand Enchanter everywhere. We even called your mother—who we believe to be the only person who knows her heart, but the only thing she said was: She is gone and it's up to all of you to decide whether she should be replaced or to be found."

"Question, my mother is her best friend, but how come she is not the Grand Enchanter?"

"Your mother decide it herself. She doesn't want to be the part of the Grand Enchanter. She wishes only to be a High-Enchantress and live somewhere far from the capital. Everyone believes her to be the only mortal who is loved by a deity like Great Grand Enchantress."

A deity? Then she should've said that earlier. So The Great Grand Enchantress is believed to be a deity.

"Many also believes that if a deity has gone too old, he or she will inherit his or her soul orb to a mortal and turn him or her into a deity. By then, everyone will call him or her as the heir of deity. Usually, the deities will give a mark upon that mortal and let their closest friend knows about who is going to be the heir, yet our Great Grand Enchantress didn't leave any. Many have tried to claim as the marked soul, yet they're all fraud which always never fail to anger us."

"How do you know that it's a fraud?"

"Many ways, as what I told you, my eyes can see, Maki can sense and Eli can smell. I can see your soul glowing, but you glow just like another enchanter in this world, except I can also see something else which make me believe that you are special. Later, my friend Maki will sense your soul. If you are indeed special, she will tell you that you possess a power of a deity, whoever you are, we will provide you what you deserve as an heir of deity. Then lastly, Eli will smell your scent, we believe her to be the only person who can accurately tell the identity of the deity who chose you as an heir, with her information, we will also provide you what you need to learn in school." The Grand General explained.

"So, what if I don't have any deity within me?" Nozomi asked.

"As long as you don't claim yourself as an heir of a deity, you are free to go. If you claim to be one, then you have to pay the price. We may punish you as someone who defiled a deity and the only punishment they probably get is death and humiliation. Even their soul will be punished."

You can't be deader than a dead person, but she can somehow imagine it. Being tormented even as a soul… that's scary.

"Anyway, let's eat our meal. I believe you will want to talk with them with a full stomach."

Nozomi nodded before she and the Grand General proceed to eat their lunch. She is really glad that she isn't exactly a prisoner—but… what happen to her other friends?

* * *

After her lunch;

Nozomi couldn't believe that someone could beat her appetite on food. Grand General Sonoda surely eats a lot and she believes that she ate 10 times of her portion. The whole plate on the table is clean without any single leftover. Not even the leaves that she thought to be just a decoration—and no bones too!

Remembering about who the Grand General Sonoda is, she believes that she saw her as a yokai. She can connect that fact with her appetite, but then, are Yokai really eats that much? Plus, if a Yokai can be as composed as her, what about her father? Will he be able to be as calm and polite as her?

"Uhm…" Nozomi tried to start a conversation.

"May I help you?" Grand General asked.

"Well, yes, I have been wondering… what exactly is Yokai and what is Onryou and what's the deal with the Enchanters?" Nozomi asked.

"Curiosity is a plus point. I'd tell you what I know, but I might mislead you. It's always better for you to ask about that to someone who knows better."

"But, aren't you a Yokai? You didn't know about yourself?"

"If I ask you about what human exactly is, you wouldn't completely know too, right? Being a creature doesn't make you completely know about that creature."

Fair point.

"Well, can you at least tell me about what the popular believe about them?"

"Yokai is a creature from the realm of spirit. They are not always summoned, but most people think that they are summoned. A Yokai is also known to be taking a vessel of a human being because they can't be born to earth with a physical body or its own personality. Once they are taking over a vessel, they will become that person and follow their personality."

Basically, Yokai is just a spirit who possess a mortal.

"Onryou is similar to Yokai, except they are born from mortal's spirit and they are always hostile."

So basically, Yokai is not from a mortal spirit but something else while Onryou born from a mortal's spirit and it probably caused by something very bad?

"Enchanters are gifted human. They are always the favorite vessel for Yokai, but not always since Yokai is very picky too."

"What do they prefer?" Nozomi asked.

"A silly question. It's like asking what human usually likes."

Means that they are always different.

"Then, why do you choose Sonoda Umi?"

"Why, huh?" The Yokai she knows as Grand General Sonoda remain silent for a moment.

"I remember that Sonoda Umi is not an enchanter. She was a Samurai." She continued.

"Her master is a noble from the southern Kingdom. They went on an expedition before she found me."

Expedition? Right, this should be the right era for that. Even though she still question about how Tokugawa is not a popular name.

"She spent her life pretending to be a man. But she knows that her heart is a woman with good manner. She wishes to be a true female samurai, but the society stops her from doing so."

"I thought a female in the military is acceptable. There are plenty of popular female warriors, right? Someone like Tomoe Gozen."

"I don't know who Tomoe Gozen is, but it's not acceptable in her family. Even though Umi Sonoda is from a nobility, her family encourage her to become an entertainer instead. She always said in her mind: Apparently for them, learning how to dance is more important than learning how to protect your dignity. I refuse to be a woman who accepts her fate to be a tool of pleasure for men."

"So… she decides to… let me guess, she was… running away?"

"Yes. She ran away and find a way to dress as a samurai. She strips down a dead samurai that she found on the road to the said to be a city of Samurai in her area. She started as a Ronin—or you may call as a Masterless Samurai. She sharpens her skill on the road, toughens her endurance in the wild, and practice her heavy voice on the lake above the mountain."

"Does she has any regret for that?" Nozomi asked.

"Maybe. I don't know much about her feeling. All I know is about what she thinks."

Alright, so basically, this Yokai knows nothing about the feeling of the person she possessed.

"Can you make her return?" Nozomi asked.

"Sadly, no, I am her now. There's no point of return."

"Well then, what about this, what will you feel if you are her?" Nozomi asked again.

Grand General Sonoda once again goes into silence for a moment.

"I…" she took a deep breath.

"I regret it. I feel like I have not thanked my family. I wish I can find them and say my proper thanks."

Thanking her family? What's the deal with that? Didn't she said that she doesn't like how her family treats her and ran away?

"Enough about myself, what about you, Toujou-san? Can you please tell me about who you are?"

"Well, I always think that I was born in a different era. I feel like a freshly born baby than a skilled enchantress."

"You mean, you feel out of place?"

"Yep, exactly!" Nozomi replied.

"Don't worry, maybe it's just your age to be curious about that. I'm very sure the school of magic can help you to figure it out."

She is talking like she is older than her. But she can't complain, maybe she really is older than her—experience wise of course. She doubts that her vessel is older than her.

"The School of Magic is a good place for every enchanter in this world. Even though some might be against the idea, but it's the only place for people to learn magic. It's true that we don't allow them to move freely outside the school's wall, but we give them everything they need in their school. They don't even need to pay fees."

"Why wild enchanters need to be imprisoned?"

"Because they are most likely to be a criminal."

"Shouldn't that be the same with normal human being? When they are wild, they are most likely a criminal."

"A pair of eyes can take care of a weaponless human being, but enchanters are naturally born with a weapon. They have to be captured."

"What about the high-enchanters? My mother is free."

"High-enchanters are free because they've got themselves a certificate of their freedom. They who have got themselves as High-Enchanters are they who are capable of controlling and understanding their power. The Grand Enchanter would be so much more free than they are, but they usually are bound to their duty."

Maybe she knows why her mother doesn't want to be a Grand Enchanter, despite 'having more freedom' than a high enchanter, duty will take more freedom than a rule can ever be.

"What exactly is the duty of a Grand Enchanter?"

"Taking a task from the Great Grand Enchanter. It can be about many things. The Great Grand Enchanter has a vision, she knows everything and anything that happened in this world. She will give them a task and they must finish them in specified time."

"I think I heard about this. The Grand Enchanters are gone missing."

"Yes, they are."

"What exactly do you know about their disappearance?"

"Nothing much. We just know that one of them is leading the rebellion. It's unexpected considering that they should be loyal to the Great Grand Enchanter."

As soon as Grand General said it, an armored young woman with red hair walks in with rude manner.

"To begin with, what you call as rebellion might not be a rebellion from the start. It's a revolution." She said.

"Ah, Master Espion Nishikino. Welcome." Grand General Umi said politely.

Espion? Is that what they call for spies? It sounds like a foreign word, way too foreign for it to be a Japanese word.

"Thanks, but hey, I want to fix something. It's not a rebellion. It's revolution. The system is a mess and someone need to stand up against the rule." Master Espion said.

"Where that argument came from? You agreed with me a few nights ago." The Grand General wondered.

"I did, but that because I don't have any other knowledge. But now I have something else, I change my mind."

"What sort of knowledge?" The Grand general asked.

"About the rebels. I bet you knew that a Grand Enchanter led the rebellion. Apparently, he has a very strong point about why he doesn't want to restore the old order. By caging enchanters, you're also giving more chance for them to turn into Onryou."

"How so?"

"Not every enchanter wish to practice their power and forcing them to take a school is like forcing someone to do what they don't like to do. Some wish to live a life of an ordinary person. The stress level of an enchanter also boosted by the fact that they have to choose between imprisoned or being schooled eternally."

"The school… is not eternal." The Grand General said.

"Hah! That's what you said! When an Enchanter couldn't pass their ridiculous test, they'll be staying at their rank forever— you even got an 80 years old junior enchanter, right?!"

"T-That one… he never gets serious on his studies."

"When he dies later, he won't be the first person or the last person to waste his whole life in a school that never gave him a certain future. Every enchanter is living in a standard that is too ridiculous to fulfill. A wise man once said, you can't judge a fish from its ability to climb a tree."

Albert Einstein. Except what he said was : _Everybody is a Genius, but if you judge a fish from its ability to climb a tree, then it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid._

"The standard isn't ridiculous. It is very easy as the promotion rate of a junior to senior is like 88%" The Grand General Said.

"Then you are saying that 12% of enchanters are allowed to turn into Onryou or living its whole life as a student?" Master Espion said.

"It's their choice. The same with us in militaries. If you can't promote yourself, then you will spend your whole life as a soldier. There's nothing unfair about that."

"You can quit from being a soldier, our system says otherwise for enchanter! You imprisoned them!"

"Our soldiers are not turning their life to a criminal and they—…!"

"They are turning to thugs, bandits, or thieves!" Master Espion Nishikino said cuts in.

The Grand General Sonoda frowned at Master Espion. Maybe this is why people says that getting agreement from the three Holy Beasts are hard.

"It's a whole different thing! It's like comparing a steel sword and a wooden sword! Both are dangerous, but another one is an actual deadly weapon and the others are merely a toy!"

"You say that to the civils! I bet many would testify that they see more thugs and bandits than wild Enchanters goes nuts!"

"It was because of our current system, another one is—…!"

"You are being unfair! It's like you are giving them a chance to—…!"

Before both can finish their words, another one came in and this one…

Well…

This one…

Nozomi has to say…

This one is really hot. She looks way more handsome than what she saw in her vision.

"Both of you, still arguing over a stupid rule." She said with her dreamy voice.

Nozomi is astonished by this… sexy creature. Her blonde hair shines like a golden sunshine, her blue eyes gaze as beautiful as the sea of sapphire, her lively white skin covered by the white fur coat, then… hey, now that she thinks about it. Where are the tails and the animal ears? She thought she saw them in her vision.

"Listen, maybe the last thing our Great Grand Enchanter want is for us to oppose each other. We need to work together."

"We try to but if we don't have the same path to walk on, then we may clash and we will clash if we need to!" Master Espion Nishikino said.

"Yes, I refuse to set the enchanters free! They can be a worse danger than any creature can ever be."

"Honestly, no one is free at the moment. They are all bound to their desire to change or to restore the order. As what I said to you both, we need someone to unite us and give us a solution which will solve all of our problems." The hot and sexy blonde said.

"Even though I disagree, at least that makes a little sense to me." Master Espion Nishikino said.

"Grand Magister Ayase, I believe that as something we need to consider, but we must be quick. Also, as you can see here, I brought you an enchanter with a special soul."

 _Grand Magister_. Maybe this person is an enchanter as well? That's good. Something similar is always a good start of a relationship—or so she thinks.

"About time. Considering you are the one who brought her here, I assume she is truly special?" The Grand Magister said as she approaches Nozomi.

This is good for Nozomi. She gets to see this hottie a little closer.

"Honestly, I'm pretty tired of wasting my time with fraud." The Master Espion said as she is also getting closer to her. Honestly, Master Espion is also pretty hot—but not as attractive as the Grand Magister. Maybe the Grand Magister is truly her type. She is tall—and slightly taller than Master Espion, has sexy voices, and…

Wait-wait-wait. She. She is a woman. How could Nozomi admit herself to be a lesbian? Everyone in her era might go nuts if she told them. Wait, isn't this era forbid lesbian more than a murder? Do they even have any rules yet?

While Nozomi is about to be deeper in her thought, Master Espion Nishikino grab both of her hands.

"Eh?" The purplenette's eyes widened.

Then a moment later, Master Espion Nishikino bend toward her, pressing her forehead against hers—which she almost thought that she was about to be kissed for the sake of 'sensing' her soul. It happened for a moment until Master Espion releases her.

"She is indeed a special soul, but too weak to be called as a deity. Maybe we need her to learn something about magic first."

That's true. She doesn't have any magic with her yet.

"What about you, Eli? Can you identify—…!" Grand General Sonoda stumbled on her word,

"I mean…. What about you Grand Magister Ayase, can you identify her?" She repeated herself.

"You don't need to be so formal. I'll do that even if you are not asking me formally." Grand Magister Ayase replied with a teasing wink.

"I-it's not about that! I was just trying to give a good example to our guest!" The Grand General said.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not going to call you Umi, Maki or Eli." Nozomi said even though she started to feel like she should call them with those name in her mind.

The three remain silent as they heard her.

"Well, alright, Eli, can you identify her?" Umi asked politely.

"Sure." The Hot and Sexy Magister approach the purplenette closer.

"Hmm…." She sniffed her.

Somehow, Nozomi feels a little awkward. Not that she complain about the handsome female she is looking at.

"Hmm…" she shortens her gap.

"Hmmmmm….." she eventually placed her nose tip on Nozomi's neck and starting to sniff her as if she is trying to tease her to do what adult call as intimacy.

"Eli, is that necessary? I feel like you are getting a little too…. Close… than usual…" Umi said.

"I was thinking about that too, but go on, if you think that's necessary," Maki said.

"The only problem here is that her scent is too weak. Both of your scents overwhelm hers." Eli said.

"Then, you need us to… leave?" Umi asked.

"You should've said that." Maki said.

"No, I need to take her somewhere more private. There are still too many people here."

"Oh… then, do you want to… borrow one of our prison?" Umi asked.

"Prison? That's too stinky for my nose. Please remember how much people die there!"

"R-Right…" Umi smiled wryly.

"I guess she really is too weak. Maybe you want to make the identification in the city? I'm sure being in your own room will give you more advantage." Maki suggested.

"Good idea." Eli replied with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"Until then, we should keep her in the prison." Umi said.

Now-now, Umi just said that many people died there, but now she wants to return her to that place?

"Or you can leave her to me. I'm a Grand Magister and it is my job to take care of anyone or anything related to magic."

Maki squinted at Eli,

"Hey, Eli, that's strange. You've never been this caring about someone." She asked.

"Only because they are no special. Even though I couldn't identify her, I still know that she is special. You two said if yourself, right?"

"Right, huh?" Maki raised her eyebrow.

"In that case, please take her to prison and you stay there to take care of her." Umi said.

Eli chuckled to her statement.

"That's right. Everyone wins." She said with a playful smile.

* * *

Just a moment later;

Grand Magister Eli Ayase brought her to the prison—except she is not in the same prison room. It seems that she requested the deepest prison they have on this huge ship. Alas, Nozomi never thought the ship contain about 200 rooms and 50 of them are prisons.

While the deep prison area is the most wanted criminals, the deepest are meant for the wild enchanters. She believes she knew why she was at the surface prison before— it was because Grand General Sonoda know her as a special soul and she actually treats her special too. Lucky her.

Walking through the prison is something new for Nozomi, but it's not something she considers as something to be fascinated at. The amount of despair in the air is too high. She remains in silence until she reached a prison room which contains two familiar figure.

Niko and Hanayo. Both of them look so down and she believes they need at least a very tiny hope to lighten their mood.

"Nikocchi! Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi called them.

"Ah!" Niko and Hanayo lighten as they heard her voice.

"Nozomi-chan!" both of them called her back. When they see Eli right next to her, they began to change their expression again. It's like they are trying to hide their fear.

"I'm glad to see both of you! Where are your parents?" Nozomi asked.

"Hnngh… they got caught too and now taken in another ship. Your mother is accompanying them and she told us that everything is going to be alright." Hanayo explained.

"Yeah, we are here to make sure that they are not being treated like us." Niko smirked.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked.

"They said, they will have to put them in prison too if we are with them." Niko replied.

"Y-yeah, they said, rule is a rule." Hanayo said.

"It can't be helped. The Grand General has to follow the order until someone changes the rule." Eli said.

"Hey, by the way, where are we going, exactly?" Niko asked.

"Depends. If you are talking about where you two are going, then you two are going to the nearby village. They have plenty of room for enchanters in their new school." Eli replied.

"What? Then is anyone here going somewhere else?" Niko asked.

"Of course, Nozomi is going to the capital. She is special to us." Eli said clearly and confidently.

"T-that's unfair!" Niko replied loudly.

"Y-yeah!" Hanayo followed her.

"N-Now-now, uh… Grand Magister—…"

"Eli, you can call me Eli. Only for you." Eli replied with a suggestive smile.

"O...Ok…so… Eli…uh…." Nozomi feels a little awkward.

"What? You want to call me something more… intimate?" Eli asked her suggestively.

Well, she wouldn't mind.

"What about, Elicchi?"

"I have a Japanese name,you know. Eri. Eri Ayase."

"Alright, then, Ericchi?"

"Sounds good to me."

Strange, this Grand Magister is a little too… close? Nozomi wonder if this Grand Magister knows something about her and plan to do something to her as well.

"What with this creepy conversation do with us? Can you like, not doing something like that especially to people younger than you?" Niko complained.

"Y-Yeah! B-Be careful, Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo said.

Nozomi agrees, but she doesn't mind if she has to a little bit lovey-dovey with a hottie like Eli, except if she doesn't plan to be faithful of course. Maybe she should confront her about this once they are alone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep my own safety!" Nozomi said.

Her word responded with Eli's chuckle.

"So, what do you want to say to me before?" she asked.

"Ah, well, about them. They are my friends and I happen to think that it is important for me if they join the school in the capital. So… can you do anything about that?" Nozomi asked.

The request makes Niko and Hanayo's eyes sparkles. They are very touched by the concern Nozomi gave to them.

"If you are asking me personally, I can't." Eli replied.

Niko and Hanayo are down again.

"I don't have the right to recruit regular enchanters, because if I do, then people may accuse me of giving a personal favor."

"That's sad." Nozomi pouts.

"But because you are the one who asks, I certainly will do anything for you." Eli said.

Niko and Hanayo shine again.

"Really? Then, what will you do?" Nozomi asked.

"I'll talk with Maki about this. But until then, I'll have to send you to your new cell."

"W-wait-wait! Why are you sending her to prison?!" Niko complained.

"Isn't it obvious? Because she is a wild enchanter until she is registered in school. She has to stay in prison or she will have to a public execution." Eli said.

"E-eeeehhh!?" Niko, Hanayo, and Nozomi shouted in their shock.

"Ah? I guess The Grand General didn't explain you much about this, but yes, according to our current law, everyone has the right to make a public execution to wild enchanters. In another word, they are allowed to treat the wild enchanters like bandits or thugs."

"T-That's very unfair! It's like saying that we are born thugs!" Hanayo said.

"Yeah! Bandits or thugs are becoming who they are because of their choice, we don't have any choice when we were born! We just… born with magic in our blood!" Niko said.

"Joining or not joining the school is also a choice." Eli replied.

"It's way different than them!" Niko said.

"Yeah! They have a lot of choices and we just have three choices! To be dead, to be in prison, or to go to school!"

"Every mortal is given with only two choices once they are old enough. To be dead or to stay alive. It's not that different. Just count yourself to be blessed as you don't have to struggle to find your path." Eli said.

Well, this is a little sad. The person Nozomi thinks to be sexy has a point of view that bother her. Again, maybe she should confront her about this too.

"Now, I should hurry to send your friend to her cell. You want me to fetch your ticket to the capital's school of magic, right?"

Niko and Hanayo remain silent. They couldn't make any argument to that. Eli and Nozomi continue to proceed toward the cell she is meant to be.

* * *

After a few meters of walking;

Nozomi realizes that the deepest cell is way deeper than the said to be deepest prison area. It's like she is right in the deepest part of the ship—the bottom of the bottom and the most isolated place.

"Ericchi, are you… really going to put me here? You said that I'm a special soul, right?" Nozomi asked for a confirmation.

Eli remains silent. Somehow, she is getting a little creepy.

"Ericchi…?" Nozomi called her once again and the only respond she gets was her own echo— that's not even Eli's respond.

Once they stopped at the corner of the room, Eli suddenly pushed her to the wall. In a surprise, Nozomi tried to retort but her power is nothing compared to the Blonde.

"Ericchi—what are you—….!"

And before she could finish her word, the bold cold lips pressed against her. At first, it was just a rough touch, but eventually, Eli's tongue starting to play inside her mouth and she doesn't know how to reject that.

It's true that she is interested in her, it's also true that she has a slight crush on her, but stealing that kind of thing is rude and if they live in the modern age, she could accuse her for rape.

A few times, Nozomi tried to stop her, but apparently, her mind also told her that she should just enjoy this because she will miss this later. Who would ever guess that a single woman like her will ever be kissed by someone so hot like Eli? She should keep this experience as her own achievement. Maybe later when she somehow return to her modern era, she can say that her first kiss is stolen by a handsome person and no one will believe it.

She started to follow her tongue. Playing together and sharing what she always know as saliva. Trading the sensation of different body temperature and smelling a scent that she is never familiar with. To be honest, Eli smells like a flower instead of a beast. She wonders why. She also wonders what flower she smells like. It seems to be familiar.

When they stopped their passionate kisses, they stare at each other and Nozomi can see that Eli is smiling so brightly at her. It's like she really loves how she react to her. Nozomi wouldn't mind having another kiss, but her mouth is a little too tired right now.

"You are truly who I expect to be." Eli commented. Nozomi wonders what exactly she is talking about but either way…

"What with you? Suddenly kissing me like that? That's rude! Just ask me next time!" she stated clearly.

Eli chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I thought you will reject me. But anyway, I'd like to have just a little bit of your blood.

"For what?"

"A ritual."

"You know what, I really don't believe in ritual or anything of the sort using whatsoever sacrifice."

"I'm not sacrificing you or anyone. I just need a very little bit of your blood."

"Then you can wait for me to have that time of the month." Nozomi replied.

Eli chuckled again.

"No-no, I need it to be pure."

"Well then, the tip of my finger it is. Do you have any clean ne—…"

And before Nozomi can finish her sentence, Eli pulled her hand and bit the tip of her finger with her very sharp fang.

"Aaahh!" Nozomi moaned.

Eli sucked the tip of her bleeding finger. As she is doing it, Nozomi feels like something familiar is coming up to her mind again. She has to say that it feels like she is getting some fake memories poured within her mind, but she isn't quite sure if it's a fake memory.

From the journal she had—telling her as a brilliant engineer who makes machines and all that workshop thing, it's too vague. She can't be who she is right now. There must be something that can make her recover any memory that connects her with those fake-like memories.

She remembers that there's a calm altar. Then there's a sound of an explosion. Next, she remembers someone is telling her something. Next, she remembers that she can see a huge object in the sky through the broken ceiling, exploding into purple lights and spread all over the places.

She remembers there's a hand holding her, then that someone's hand pulling her and forcing her to go into somewhere. It looked like a door with purple watery vortex inside it. She got in and her memory stopped just there. Nothing else, no more clues and really nothing she can understand.

As soon as the ritual is over—or was it just Eli sucking her blood from the wound she made, Nozomi feels very exhausted. Her legs couldn't hold her and her hands are numb. She can feel Eli holding her and carrying her with both of her strong arms.

Her blurry vision can see two small beds placed at the other corner of the small, damp, and lonely prison.

"You will have to rest here for a moment, ok? This place is safer for you than any other prison in this ship." Eli said.

Nozomi nodded weakly. She is starting to feel very sleepy.

"I'll be sealing the door, no one will be able to enter this door, but you can leave anytime but I don't recommend that." Eli continued.

Nozomi nodded once again.

"Please, really take a rest and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back here to accompany you once I finish negotiating your request."

It must be the request about getting Hanayo and Niko to the capital's school of magic. Nozomi gives her the best smile she can make. She knows Eli is responding her with a smile as well, but something she did after may be more important: The Grand Magister Eli Ayase kissed her gently and romantically. It's way different than their first kiss which was very lustful and aggressive.

But maybe she is wrong anyway. After that one gentle and romantic kiss, Eli is kissing her lustfully once again as she places her down to the bed. She even hugged her and sat on her as if she is trying to be truly intimate with , after a while, Eli released her and jumped away from the bed.

"I'll see you tonight, honey." She said playfully before she ran out of the prison excitedly.

This is not bad at all. If she is truly going to do what she think she is going to do with Eli, then maybe she would be as excited as Eli. First, she must get a good sleep and good stamina for later. She wouldn't want to mess with her first night with the person she just met a few hours ago.

But… Did she really meet this person a few hours ago?

* * *

Waking up from her slumber is what Nozomi expect her to be;

But she did not expect herself to be waking up in the modern age again. Now she wish to get back to sleep and getting laid by her crush. Maybe she is dreaming too much today and also—apparently, she is sleeping on the shrine she worked at, right next to a fox statue she touched.

This age feels too real for her—but so is the other one. Maybe she is a little dazed right now, but at least no one see her sleeping here or else they will—…

"Oh! Nozomi!" called a familiar voice.

"Nikocchi!" she replied.

Well, at least she know this person. Niko came here with her school uniform.

"You were sleeping so deeply, a shrine maiden that came after you told me that she can't wake you up."

"O-oh…." Nozomi feels disappointed—but maybe not really, she is glad that she can stay asleep when she dream of being kissed so lustfully.

"I happen to be in the shrine by the time she is looking for help. You should be glad that it's me or you'll be in an ambulance right now!" Niko said.

"Yep, thank you so much, Nikocchi!" Nozomi smiled at her.

"Just get up and go home, will you? You still have to go to school tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Good enough? Lol. Don't forget to review/faves/follows! Also thanks if you did! It really helps me to keep myself motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Passionate Pact

**Alright! New chapter is here and new requests are:**

 **1\. Please add a BDSM scene with ice involved. (like in fifty shades of grey)**

 **2\. Can you make the BDSM less gore? Just some kinky stuff. Revenant of Justice is a little too gore.**

 **3\. If Aquors are in the story, please make them have big roles too!**

 **4\. Can you add more steamy scenes between Nozomi and Eli?**

 **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves and requests! I'll make sure to add them in the future!**

* * *

Waking up from her night slumber is easy;

And it has always been easy because it is really indeed easy for her—but that's not something good for her. The easy awakening she is making is too easy and she finds it to be disturbing. How could she not waking up in that prison again? She would like if she is having a hard time waking up because she was doing the ritual with that one hottie she has a crush on. Again, she is still complaining how she miss the chance to get laid in her dream.

Going to school is a heavy task like always, but at least this is a mid-semester. Mid semester is always be great for her because it means that she will have a few weeks of holiday during the semester change. Until then, she can always find a way to return to that dimension again.

"Welcome, class…" the teacher started.

"It's mid-semester but it still doesn't make it impossible for us to have a new member." She continued.

"Today, I'm going to introduce you to our transfer student from Russia…"

Nozomi wonder how a student from Russia will look like.

"Eli Ayase." The teacher stated as a tall blonde enter the classroom and cause the whole girls in the very classroom scream in excitement. Nozomi would scream too if she could, but she is too dumbfounded by the person she meet in her real life.

She thought that Eli will be as charming as she was, but instead of those flirty expression, she appear to be cold and merciless. She wrote her name quietly on the chalkboard and while people focus themselves on appreciating how beautiful her handwriting is, Nozomi prefer to focus on how different she looks here.

What's exactly the deal between her and this transfer student?

* * *

The class is quiet;

And Nozomi feels like everything is getting a little too boring for her. She started to steal her time to browse for something that might help her if she could somehow enter the realm she wants to be in right now. She pulled her phone and hid it inside her pencil case.

Being extra aware of her teacher and try to be as quiet as possible. Browsing through the internet about anything she wants to know about and maybe wandering a little should be fine as long as it is still related with the topic that she thinks to be related. Memorizing and taking notes on what she needs to study for whatsoever thing she might encounter later–and again a little journey to another topic is fine as long as it is related.

Suddenly the study hours feels so short and her note is very full of her own study of interest. She feels slightly smarter now, but maybe not exactly the 'smart' she needs to pass through her semester. Lunch break finally came to safe her day, but she isn't sure if she wants to spend her time differently. She feels like she wants to learn again and again.

The teacher left her classroom and some of her friends are doing the same thing. While she realizes that Eli is sitting in front of her, she is somehow having no interest to talk to her yet. She just thought that maybe she is the different Eli than the person she had a crush on. Plus, maybe she isn't as interested as she was in that dimension.

Time moves fast and Nozomi still remains in her own study even after the Lunch Break is over. She has never been this excited before and alas, it takes her a lot of effort to make her look like she is concentrating in her current school study. Lucky that the Blonde in front of her is making quite an attraction in class. Nobody cares about her or what she is doing.

Until it's up to the end of the school today, Nozomi finally decided to stop and take a break for a bit before going home. While everyone in the class is leaving, Eli Ayase is still sitting right in front of her quietly.

She wonders if she should try asking why she is staying, but perhaps it's not that important right now. Nozomi tidies up her school bag and by the time she put in everything in her bag, Eli also places everything on her table to her bag and left the classroom earlier than her.

Leaving the classroom and walking down to the yard—in silence and in curiosity. Nozomi keeps wondering about the blonde she is looking at right now. She can see her walking out of the yard quietly and gently. It's like she is intending to make her follow—but maybe that's only Nozomi's delusion.

Either way, Nozomi just have to follow a bit and if she happens to notice, she can always pretend to go somewhere else that similar to her path. It's a city that she knows well anyway. But after the first few path after she left the school yard, Nozomi started to realize she is going through the paths that she usually go through—and she knows where these paths going to.

The Shrine. The Shrine that she always work at.

Has Nozomi ever mention how mysterious she is? When Nozomi reach the shrine, she is no longer able to spot where the blonde is. But since she is here and meant to be here anyway, she hurries herself to the changing room and changes to her shrine maiden clothes.

Something new is placed on top of her locker. A fox statue—that one same fox statue she saw yesterday, sitting gracefully on her locker. It's like the fox is inviting her to touch—which she excitedly think that it might take her back to that dimension.

Nozomi plans to touch it immediately, though she wishes she could be in a more private place than the changing room. Maybe she should move the fox statue?

 _Well, it's time to play that adventure again._

She said in her mind as she considers about how and where she should move the fox statue.

 _Hmm…_

She is considering. She keeps looking around and found a bench placed at the corner of the changing room. She can sit there and if she happens to fall asleep, she wouldn't look like a fainted person like yesterday. She used her clothes to grab the statue then bring it to the bench. She sits there and took a deep breath.

 _Am I ready for this?_

She said to herself.

 _Ah, it's only a dream anyway. Not that I will really lose my virginity._

She continued. When her fingers are so close to touching the fox statue, she started to remember that she should check on something. She remembers that she was bitten on her finger, what if the bite mark remain?

She checked on her finger and apparently, the bite mark didn't remain. It's truly a dream and she shouldn't worry about anything that happens in that dream. Without any more doubt, Nozomi touched the fox statue with her bare hands and…

* * *

She wakes up in the prison she was at;

It's hard to get up from her bed. The bed is very rough, dirty and urgh, she feels itch all over her skin—even though it's already covered by the kimono she is wearing. But after a little struggle with her aching back, Nozomi able to lift her body up.

It has always been dark but it wasn't this dark before she re-enters this realm. It probably tells that it's already night.

"A-ah… y-you are awake." Said a very tiny high-pitched voice. It feels familiar to her. When Nozomi's eyes turn to her right, she can see a girl— a somehow familiar ash brown haired girl sitting on the bed next to her with a small green light flying calmly around her.

"Kotori-chan?" She tried to confirm about the name that floats around her head when she looks at her.

"Hehe, Nozomi-chan. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry, that I saw you and the Grand Magister being intimate."

Well, that's awkward.

"N-No… Sorry… that I didn't saw you." Nozomi replied.

"T-that was intended, if you can see me then I'll need to re-learn what I learned from Grand General Sonoda."

"What?" Nozomi squinted. She has any relationship with Grand General?

"U..uhm… The Grand General taught me a spell to prevent any soul seeing, hearing, or smelling me."

"Oh?"

Why didn't Eli teach her anything than molesting her before? She should confront her about this! But, speaking of which, maybe she should ask about a few things first which related to things that she wanted to ask Eli before.

"Hehe, Grand General Umi is a very kind person. Even though she is loyal to her order, she cares a lot about me."

Nozomi suspect that she has something that interest the Grand General.

"Where were you all this long? People are looking for you." Nozomi said. She is referring to the known fact about Kotori who are gone missing from the city she lived in.

"Oh! About that one, I was captured by the rebel. Niko's father is the one who kidnapped me."

Nozomi believes that this information needs to be kept between them, or at least, it shouldn't go out to anywhere but the important actors in this secret.

"I—I know it sounds bad, but, he always trying to make sure I'll be the last person to be sacrificed."

"Sacrificed!?" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Y-yes, they are sacrificing peoples to summon their armies."

In another word, what Nozomi's father saw was the Townfolks in another form.

"They who are strong in physical will be turned to ogres because ogres are excel in a physical fight, they who have average skill will be turned into yokai so that they can focus on an ability, then they who are enchanters are turned into Onryou which will be bind to any rebel human. They will eventually turn into monsters and then they will forever be their army."

"You saw all that when you are captured?"

"Yes, it's very scary. The enchanters are put into a cell and they are starved and tormented. Niko's father is always skipping my turn and pick someone else so I know how it was done." She said sadly.

"What else he did?"

"He secretly fed me during the day. They are only working at night and they also drink a special drink that could keep anyone awake and energized. It's like an instant recovery drink!" even though the atmosphere of the topic is pretty dark, Nozomi can see that Kotori is somewhat fascinated by the last part of the sentence she just said.

"But I heard he said that it's dangerous because it's addictive. Once you drink it, you just want to drink it again and again instead of sleeping properly."

The side effect, expected.

"Anyway, so I saw everything. I saw what exactly happened and I even heard everything they said. They thought that I won't make it alive anyway so they let me hear them. They even scare me and bully me with their words."

"I… I see." Nozomi nodded.

"They said that they will crush my mother—she is the only Grand Enchanter who stays in the capital to defend. When she left before, she told me to only open the door for people that I know—but He was Niko-chan's father and I don't understand why he kidnapped me if he wanted to keep me safe in their base camp anyway! Maybe there's a reason, but—….!"

Now Kotori started to rant about her experience. The information she gave eventually become pointless and maybe she just want to let those burden away from her aching heart. Nozomi remains in her silence to listen. She can't blame Kotori to be stressed after all those experience.

"…and….hah…finally, the Grand General saved me. She saved me when you were unconscious on her back."

Wait, so that big crow was Grand General Sonoda?

"She told me that she needs me to hold you. She broke into my prison and it was quite hard to do it. Then, it was also why she taught me that spell."

"I see, then you saved me and her with that spell." Nozomi said.

"Yeah, hehe. It's very useful. But then I still don't understand why she bothers to come down for me. Maybe my mother sent her for me? She is a Grand General, right? She must be very connected to her!" Kotori said.

Make sense, but then it also means that Kotori is also an important person. Why is she here?

"Why are you here if you are an important person?"

"Grand General Sonoda doesn't want the public to know that I'm in this Ship. If they know, they who believe on opposite political party will try to make use of me. Right now, the capital city is divided into three political parties. The first is led by my mother, the second is by a High-General, then the other is Grand General herself. The Grand General is a neutral party, my mother support freedom for natural born enchanters, then the High-General Kousaka believes that caging the enchanters are the only way for the world to be in peace."

"So I suppose the High-General Kousaka is the asshole?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm… well, not exactly. High-General Kousaka and the family are enchanters as well. But she focuses on physical power and uses her enchanting power as a support. When she says her political side, she has made a lot of thought about it. I knew that because she is my close friend."

Ah, then it's a lot more complex than she thinks.

"It's hard to explain to you, Nozomi-chan. Because you are a daughter of a high-enchanter, I believe you have always seen the world of enchanting as something fun and free."

 _Does the 'me' she is talking about really has that view? I don't even know anything about enchanting._

"When you are living in the capital's school of magic later, you might change your mind."

"I'll see about that!" Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, I hope you really do!" Kotori replied before the two goes into an awkward silence. When they both are quiet, Nozomi can feel the ground are going up and down, left to right and repeat over and over. Perhaps when she got off there, she might start to feel the same sensation even though she is already standing on top of the still ground.

"I'm sorry… I snapped on you." Kotori suddenly said.

"Eh? When?" Nozomi wondered.

"Uh…well, I just got carried away. I didn't mean to offend you."

"What offense?" Nozomi asked once again.

"Mm… N…nevermind then, but anyway, Nozomi-chan. How does it feel like to be the daughter of a high enchantress?"

She isn't sure how it feels. But maybe she can just explain about her past anyway? Maybe It's accurate enough?

"I was born in a big city where my mother grew up." Nozomi started.

"Ahhh! You were born in the capital then?"

Maybe she should say yes.

"Yes."

"I knew it. I'm sorry. I really thought that you never been in the capital before." Kotori said,

She really never, but maybe she should pretend that she did.

"I already forgot how it looked like." Nozomi said.

"I can't blame you. I always knew you to live in the Kinokake city."

Kinokake city? Is that the name of the city she lived in?

"The Capital city is much much bigger than it was. There are so many things that change. You can even find the mine entrance in the city, but nobody but the miner themselves knows where it leads to."

Maybe that was what Hanayo's parents said?

"Do you know Hanayo's miner contact?"

"Hanayo? Hanayo Koizumi? The farmer's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, well, not sure. Maybe you should ask her yourself, but I've seen her in the capital with another girl a few times. I remember her friend to be short orange haired and wearing brown leather miner fashion. She also seems to be an energetic girl who talks with –nya at the end of her sentences."

That sounds more like a childish girl than an energetic one.

"I think I remember her name too… hmm… who was it…" Kotori trying to jog her memory.

"Hmm…..Hmm…. Rnn…. Rin!" She said.

"Yes! Her name is Rin! Rin-chan!" Kotori continued.

Kotori is doing well at memorizing.

"I remember her repeating her own name when she talks!" Kotori said.

Well, actually, that makes Nozomi starting to doubt her memory. What if there's someone else that named as Rin and they are talking about them?

"Hehe, I wish I had the courage to talk with them back then, but I was in the middle of an errand."

"What errand?" Nozomi asked.

"I was told to collect some gems delivery for the Elementalist in the capital."

What is an Elementalist? Nozomi can't possibly ask that to her, right? She has to sound more intelligent about magical stuff.

"Do you always collect gems for them?" Nozomi asked.

"Not always, I usually run an errand for the magisters, they always need blank books delivered to their circle. Sometime I took one or two for myself, with the Grand Magister's permission of course."

"Are you a Magister?" Nozomi asked again.

"Hnggg…No-no, I don't want to be a Magister. When I enter the school later, I want to be an Elementalist. Studying gems sounds more interesting than studying histories. Hnngg…. Maybe, I should say that I feel like I won't be able to follow the complexity of magister's study. Also, being an Elementalist gives me an opportunity to make use of my interest in fashion. Because they use a lot of fashion materials such as gems, leather, or fabrics."

"They don't sound that different to me." Nozomi replied.

"Haaah… being a high-enchanter daughter surely make you look too witty for people like me." Kotori sighed.

"I believe you are trying to say that both sounds easy, right? Well, you know what, Nozomi-chan? I don't think I can mixes magic with other magic by learning about their histories. I barely remember when I learn magic for the first time and I don't even know why it is my first magic."

Nozomi doesn't understand anything about mixing magic by learning their histories. It's not making sense at all for her modern mind.

"But anyhow! There are so many things in the school of magic. You have to learn each circle properly or you won't be able to decide which route you want to be in!" Kotori continued.

"Oh! But, do you want to be an Artificer like your mother?" she asked.

Nozomi guesses that it might be her dream to be an Artificer, but, does she really want to be an Artificer?

"Or… you want to be… Magister… just so you can get closer with the Grand Magister?"

There's that too.

"Do you think I have to be a magister to be closer to her?"

"Hmm, maybe not…? If the Grand Magister is truly interested in you, she might be going after you instead of you have to follow her everywhere."

That's a good point, maybe Nozomi should choose anything but Magister path. The Artificer might be the best bet for now, but who knows what else she can see in the school of magic?

"I can't wait to see the whole list of the circles, I'm very curious about them!" Nozomi said.

"Me too! Even though I've spent a lot of time in the school of magic to run errands, I feel like I haven't got to know them properly. Once we both are in the capital, we will be getting our first school tour and I'm sure it will be exciting!" Kotori said excitedly.

As soon as the chirping girl finish her sentence, the prison door opened and the red haired Master Espion came in with two familiar girls around her arm.

"G-Gwawaahh! Not here! This place is so dirty!" Niko complained when she look down to the damp prison.

"S-Someone save meee!" Hanayo begged.

The two thrown down to the cell roughly.

"Stay! Don't ever think to escape now!" The Master Espion said with face blushing as red as her hair.

What happened?

"Ah! Niko-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Kotori called them.

"K-Kotori?! Is that really you?!" Niko exclaimed.

"K-Kotori-chan?!" Hanayo also surprised to see the ash brunette.

"Looks like the cell is getting crowded, maybe I should move you somewhere else." Said a voice that Nozomi knows well. Eli appeared right behind Maki, still in her charming looks and all, looking at Nozomi with her tempting smile and deep gazes.

"We don't have any more room than this."

"I could lock her in my room. I'm pretty sure I have a tough chain to make sure that she won't try anything bad with her friends." Eli said.

Way to put it, but somehow, Nozomi is very sure that she is just trying to have private time with her.

"Nozomi-chan is fine here!" Hanayo said.

"Yeah! We won't do anything weird! Plus, even though we are all enchanters, none of us know anything about magic!" Niko said.

Kotori and Nozomi turn their eyes to each other, Nozomi feels like Kotori know something behind Eli's sentence but she also doesn't want to look like she is betraying her friends.

"Mm…maybe… y-you can consider it later? At least let us prove that we are really not going to do anything weird." Kotori suggested.

Eli remains silent, her eyes only focus at the purplenette as if she is only waiting for Nozomi's answer. Seeing how much Niko and Hanayo wants her to stay, then also Kotori who already try to give her opinion despite knowing what behind Eli's word, Nozomi feels like she should stay a bit to reassure her safety.

"I'll go with you after dinner, is that fine?" Nozomi asked.

Eli nodded,

"After dinner, you'll be taken to my room. Then I'm also very sure that Kotori is also needed in the Grand General's bedroom. She wishes to interrogate you one more time." Eli said.

"I will want to hear what you have to say about the rebels as well, Niko, and you, Hanayo, I want to hear more about what you know about the Kinokake City. Come to my room after dinner." The Master Espion said.

"When and where we have to get our dinner?" Kotori asked.

"Here, where else?" Maki replied coldly.

"Don't worry, your dinner will be grand either way." Eli said with a mischievous giggle.

"I'll see you all later." She continued before she and the Master Espion left the prison.

Niko, Hanayo, and Kotori sighed in relieve while Nozomi seems to be intrigued by the needs of each of those who she knows as the three Yokai. She wonders what Eli says about Niko and Hanayo to make them be involved with information of rebels and the Kinokake City, also, why the Grand General want to interrogate Kotori after the dinner? Does she have anything she kept at all?

"Haaaaah, Kotori-chan! I can't believe to meet you here!" Hanayo said excitedly.

"Me too, Kayo-chan!" Kotori replied to her.

Kayo-chan? Nozomi doesn't know that nickname. But it's not that important, she just met Hanayo anyway.

"Where you have been, huh!?" Niko said clearly.

"I was…" Kotori pauses. She shook her head gently,

"I'm sorry. I can't remember. All I remember was I'm saved by Grand General Sonoda in the rebel camp." She continued.

As what Nozomi expect, Kotori will try to not hurt Niko's feeling.

"Rebel camp, huh? Then my apology about that." Niko said.

Kotori seems to be flustered,

"W-what are you apologizing for?" she asked.

"It's my father's work, isn't it? I knew that." Niko replied.

"W-W-welll…!" Kotori averted her eyes.

"You don't need to hide it. I always knew my father as one of the rebels. I don't plan to follow his path, but, please, understand that he has his reason." Niko said.

"Hnnnng…." Kotori is trying to think of something to say.

"He was trying to save the Kinokake City, the rebel's grand enchanter specifically request you to be their hostage and will ransack the city just to find you. They plan to use you to intimidate the order."

"He kidnapped me to keep the city safe and blackmail the order?!"

"Yeah, maybe they know you are the Grand Enchanter's daughter and apparently, they think your mother is with the order."

"So… he wasn't trying to spare me?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Niko asked.

Kotori is trying to think again. Nozomi knows well about what happened, maybe she should try to help a bit.

"Maybe we should get to know about what their grand purpose is. If the rebels are trying to free the enchanters from the order's rule, then they have a similar purpose with Kotori's mother. There's no point of them opposing each other unless they have a specific request of course."

"Specific request…" Niko is starting to think about it.

"I know a bit about the rebel's request. I happen to find one of their letters. It fell from a postman's bag and flew to my alpaca's pen." Hanayo said before she searches through her kimono.

"A-Ahh!" she suddenly screamed.

"W-what?!" Niko, Kotori, and Nozomi's eyes widened.

"It's gone!"

"It's gone?!" they are as shocked as Hanayo.

"W-what should I do?!" Hanayo grabs her head in her panic.

"W-what is it about? Did you read it?" Niko asked.

"W-well, yes, I remember everything inside it!" Hanayo replied.

"T-Then, I guess that is all that important here. Can you tell me what inside it?" Kotori asked.

"It says that the rebel group Niko's father was in wish to create a total freedom for the enchanters, even the freedom to choose the path of demonology."

What the hell is demonology in this context? Again, Nozomi couldn't show her innocence about this.

"What's wrong with learning about the demon?" Nozomi asked.

Kotori, Niko, and Hanayo sighed at her.

"Nozomi-chan, your mother surely gives you a lot of liberty." Kotori said.

Why is she being judged because of who her mother is?

"Yeah, no doubt, her mother is giving her the freedom to choose what to study." Niko said.

"I'm jealous of you." Hanayo said.

Looks like Nozomi is getting no information about why demonology is wrong this time, just those judging eyes. When they are about to continue their conversation, the prison's door opened once again and a group of young women walks in with plates and wood boards on their hands. The one that looked like a leader has long, straight black hair and choppy bangs, Red kimono with the luxurious-looking fan on her right hand and a plate of luxurious pork meat on her left hand.

"Who is Nozomi Toujou?!" she asked with her smug face.

"Me. Why?" Nozomi stood up.

"Grand Magister Ayase requested you to be in her room right after your dinner. I'm here to make sure that you are going there as soon as possible!" She said when the women behind her starting to set up a table between the bed.

"I know, I plan to get there as soon as possible too." Nozomi replied.

"Why is she so persistent anyway. So annoying." Niko commented bitterly. Nozomi doesn't have the courage to fix a detail about it. she feels like she should be quiet and she is glad that Kotori is willing to keep things secret too.

"You dare to question the Grand Magister's word?!" the smug woman yelled at her.

"I do!" Niko yelled back at her.

"Then I'll make sure you to have a life of hell in the school later!"

"Huh? Who the heck are you anyway? You are just a servant's lead, aren't you?" Niko said.

"Me?! Servant's lead?! What cave you came from?! I am Dia Kurosawa! The most loyal assistant of the Grand Magister!" she replied with her cocky voice.

"Then that means I just need to avoid Magister's path to avoid you." Niko said.

Dia frowned but then she smiled smugly again after two seconds. It's like she remembers something else that could beat Niko's argument.

"Ohohohoho!" she laughed like a villain.

"Don't get it wrong! But every circle in the school of magic is related! I can specifically name you to run my errand! Even if you are not in the magister's circle!"

"What if I refuse?" Niko replied.

"I simply give you penalty points! Penalty points from another circle will hurt your grade more than the penalty from your own circle!" Dia replied smugly.

Niko bit her lips, she couldn't say anything else or she might make things worse.

"Anyway! I'll be returning here in an hour! The one with Nozomi Toujou name better be prepared, ok? Don't ever let the Grand Magister waiting for you!" The Grand Magister's assistant pointed her finger at Nozomi.

"I got it-I got it!" Nozomi replied.

"Then you! Kotori Minami-san! The Grand General also expecting your presence in her room after dinner. I might not be the one who will take you to her, but her assistant will be here to get you! Be prepared or you might be late and there will be an early penalty for you too!"

"I understand, Kurosawa-sama." Kotori said.

"Kurosawa-sama?! How dare you! I am no worthy to be called as sama!"

"Then, Dia-san?"

"Much better, but now that you reminded me! All of you should address each of the Great Grand Enchanter's Advisors with –sama! Grand General Sonoda-sama, Master Espion Nishikino-sama, and…"

Nozomi couldn't say that she was asked to call the Grand Magister Ayase as 'Ericchi'. But at least she knows that the three Yokai that she knows are actually three advisors.

"Grand Magister Ayase-sama! She is the most respected member of the School of Magic! It includes you! Kotori Minami-san! Even though your mother is a Grand Enchanter, you should be the examples for the lowly new members! "

"Who do you mean by: lowly new members, huh?!" Niko complained.

"Of course, it's all of you!" Dia pointed at them all. She is very cocky indeed.

"Enough about this nonsense. I'm going back to my work. Remember, you only have an hour to eat your meal!" she continued before she walks out the prison along with her servants. The meal is ready and it looks like the quietest among them already took her time with it.

When Kotori, Nozomi, and Niko turn their eyes, Hanayo is chowing down the big bowl of rice and leaving only three small bowls of them. She also already ate the other meal such as fish fillets, fried bacon, salmon sashimi, and scrambled eggs. The vegetables are still there and it seems that she is going to eat those for dessert.

"M-maybe we should start eating before all these foods go to someone's stomach." Niko smirked.

"Kayo-chan… you are always such a glutton." Kotori commented.

Nozomi would comment too but maybe she is still a little too distant with Hanayo to make any comment about her.

"Mmnnnsoowwwmmm! RihmihmBuhm!" Hanayo tried to say something.

"Yeah, whatever, let's eat." Niko said before the other three join the dinner.

* * *

It's almost an hour;

The four girls are sitting with their stomach full.

"Haaah… at least these foods are way more delicious than any restaurant in Kinokake City!" Hanayo said.

"Hehe, Kayo-chan, when you are in the capital later, you'll find a lot more choice of foods. Even the School of Magic's canteen serves more choices than the Kinokake City."

"R-Really?!" Hanayo asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the family who runs the dorm is very friendly too. Their daughters are both enchanters and they also own a big but cute dog."

"You know them?" Hanayo asked.

"Yep, they are the Takami family. We never talk to each other though. I never have the idea about how to start a conversation with them." Kotori said.

"I'm worried about what the Grand General and Grand Magister wants from you two." Niko said.

"Should you be worried about yourself as well?" Kotori asked. The question was on the tip of Nozomi's tongue, but she was too late.

"Huh? Well, Master Espion isn't that mean. Somehow, I feel like she is as harmless as a puppy."

If Nozomi is Niko, she wouldn't believe someone who has a title of 'espion' with anything since she is clearly not on her side.

"But anyway, she was gentle to us both when she interrogating us, I don't know why she becomes rude all so sudden."

Maybe she was trying to reassure her people that she isn't being gentle to anyone? Just a _casualty_ , said the Grand General.

"She might have a reason, but while we are here, let's make sure to obey whatever they ask to us." Kotori said.

Wise word.

"Are you really going to be alright, Nozomi-san?" Hanayo asked.

"I'm fine." Nozomi replied.

"Right, that creepy Grand Magister is being a little too persistent about you. That's strange. You should be very-very careful!" Niko said. Kotori averted her eyes and Nozomi still doesn't have the courage to tell her that she might just be getting laid by the Grand Magister tonight.

When Nozomi is about to respond, the prison door opened once again and Dia Kurosawa, the woman who claims to be the Grand Magister's most loyal assistant walked in along with her servants.

"Beeeen-Pooon!Times up!" she said cloudly. It sounds almost childish, but maybe not quite a childish thing to say when the context is mocking a specific person.

"Don't treat us like a small kid!" Niko yelled.

"Clean their table!" Dia commanded her servants.

"Then you! Nozomi Toujou! Come with me! I shall take you to Grand Magister Ayase-sama!" she pointed at Nozomi.

"I understand." Nozomi stood up.

Niko and Hanayo seems to make a very worrying face while Kotori is as calm as she was. She already knew something and she is pretty good at keeping herself quiet. Without any protest, Nozomi followed Dia to leave the prison. When she walks out of the door, she notices another woman with decent looks, wearing night blue and shinning full samurai armor and carrying a twin katana on her waist.

"Is that your prisoner?" she said.

"Kanan! Focus on the task in hand!"

"I know, I know. I'll get Kotori Minami-san and make sure she reach the Grand General's room." The woman replied. Nozomi didn't get to see the color of her eyes or the color of her hair, the hallway to the prison she was in is too dark. The candle at the side of the wall didn't help that much.

"I'll talk to you later, ok? I have to send her to the Grand Magister room."

"Don't worry, it was just a small chat. We will talk tomorrow." The armored woman replied before they parted away from each other.

* * *

The Upper Deck;

Nozomi believes that it is her first time to see the whole upper deck. The ship is indeed very huge and also very luxurious looking. She should've expected that for the ship that related to government, but what else interest her is the amount of servants and armies that sit around the deck. They are playing some traditional board games such as igo and shogi. The sky is dark blue and the yellow lantern light makes the whole deck looks way too beautiful to be real.

Nozomi feels glad that her hands are not shackled like how she was in the first time she was thrown to the prison, this way, she doesn't need to feel shy when walking through the peoples along with the Grand Magister's assistant. Her Kimono isn't that lame too—not compared to the servant's kimono at least since the Grand Magister's assistant's red kimono is too majestic to be compared with.

Going up from the upper deck's stairs led her to a quarter filled with high-rank samurai and high enchanters, then after that, they go up again and pass through the luxurious kitchen. Nozomi can see that her food came from here which means that she and her friends are actually respected member of the ship, then another stairs finally led them to the top of the ship along with safety boat prepared at the right of the very room.

"This is the Advisor's quarter. Your friends should be here too later and you can wait here with them until the Grand Magister arrive, but as for now, I want you to come to my room. I can't let you meet the Grand Magister with messy hair and dirty kimono!" Dia said as she gestured to the huge luxurious door.

"I think I prefer to be messy and a little bit dirty since I might be getting dirtier when I'm inside." Nozomi replied.

"No way! Not under my watch! The Grand Magister's room is sacred! So are the rest of the advisor's rooms! They are almost as sacred as the Great Grand Enchanter's room! You can't step in with dirty clothes or messy hair!" Dia said with loud voice.

Nozomi feels like she should tell her that she is going to be stripped anyway, but maybe she better keeps that for herself until she knows why the Grand Magister's assistant sounded like she is obsessed with the Grand Magister.

"Come!" Dia beckoned to a smaller door which placed just next of the said to be Advisor's quarter's door. Nozomi followed her and when she enter the room, she notices that it looks much more simple than she thought it will be. There are plenty of books, paintings, and sculptures. Once they both are inside, Dia locked the room and walk toward the line of wardrobe near a medium sized bed.

"Now, Nozomi-san. Please take off your clothes, take a bath in my bathroom and borrow one of my kimono. Then, you should return here and I'll style your hair. Be quick! Again, don't let the Grand Magister wait for you!"

Nozomi nodded. While she enter the bathroom and prepare for her own bath, Dia appear to be idle, though right after Nozomi took down all of her clothes, Dia quickly pick them up and starting to prepare some wooden bucket as if she is trying to wash them for her.

"You are kind." Nozomi commented.

"I'm just doing my job, ok?" Dia replied.

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" Nozomi asked without thinking of what kind of feeling Dia might have about the topic.

"You mean, with the Grand Magister?" she tried to confirm the question.

"Yes, are you… in love?" Nozomi asked once again. She truly doesn't think that the topic might be taboo, but it seems that Dia is taking it lightly.

"Everyone loves the Grand Magister, silly. You should too!" Dia replied.

"Why?" Nozomi asked when she started to take her bath.

"Because it's the only thing she should be getting. Love. I'm not going to let anyone hates her."

"But what you did would make someone feel annoyed by her."

"You mean, bugging someone to respect her?" Dia asked. It seems that she is aware of that.

"Yes." Nozomi replied.

"You say that today, but you will be like me after a few days with her. The Grand Magister is a blessing. None of her enemy deserve to live while all of her allies shall cheer joyfully for her existence. She is the smartest among the advisors even though she isn't as sneaky as the Master Espion or as well equiped as the Grand General."

"See? You really sounds like you are obsessed. There must be something behind that." Nozomi said.

Dia sighed at her.

"Maybe it is not for you to pry about that matter. Hurry up with the bath and let me style your hair before leaving this room.

Nozomi disappointedly nod to her remark. She should've known that she isn't that close yet to talk about the Grand Magister's assistant's work motivation. She decided to continue her bath and wondering where she can get her soap or shampoo if there's anything like it. Turns out she was just left with some flower petals and herbs prepared nearby.

The bath is just a pond of warm water. It seems that Dia prepared it before calling her here. It's really different than the bathroom she used in her house. She remember the bathroom in her house was small and almost like a modern bathroom with soap and shampoo-like liquid. This bathroom looks more like an onsen to her.

"Uhm… Dia-san, where can I get the soap or shampoo?"

"The soap is right next to the milk bucket, then the shampoo is the one in the brown bottle."

Nozomi searches for them, though all she found was a rock-like soap and milk-like substance in a bottle. But at least both smells pretty ok, though Nozomi still unsure about the whole thing. Maybe she can ask Dia to help her with it?

"Uhmm….. Dia-san, can you… help me with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I… don't know how you use all these."

"Is that so? Then, please wait for a bit." She said.

Nozomi waited for a moment and when she know that Dia is coming, she turns around to see her with a blindfold. She is walking somewhat carefully. All the path she is walking on is accurately passed through and she even knows where the soap or shampoo placed.

"Now, Toujou-san, can you describe what in front of you?"

"Uhm… warm water?"

"And the thing on your left?"

"A bucket of milk and a rock-like soap?"

"I see."

Dia proceed to move again and she accurately guessed where Nozomi is.

"Please raise your left hand."

Nozomi did what she asked. Dia grabs her left hand and since then, she can accurately locate where her head is or where her shoulder is. She even started to help Nozomi using each of the beauty product. This is strange, but what Nozomi wonder is why Dia has to wear a blindfold.

"Dia-san, I thought it's normal to see another woman naked in the bath house?"

"That's true, but I can't just look at anyone. From this night, you belong to the Grand Magister and I will not allow myself to see your fashionless body earlier than The Grand Magister herself."

She truly sounds like a loyal assistant.

"Then, later on, would you like to take bath with me? We can invite the others too."

"No, thank you. Please don't worry about me, I never taking my bath alone in the capital city."

"Is that so? Then, you often take bath with someone else?"

"Yes, with my best friends and my sister. The Grand General's assistant you saw earlier is my best friend too."

"Who is she exactly?"

"Name is Kanan Matsuura, she is excel in water magic but rather mix her magical power with physical power, just like the High-General who is a best friend of the Grand General."

"Why you made the High-general as the comparison instead of the Grand General? Doesn't she mix her magical power too?" Nozomi asked.

"No, the Grand General Sonoda is not an enchanter. Having a magical power doesn't make one an enchanter. Enchanter title only belongs to they who are born with it while they who become another being is no longer called as enchanter." Dia replied.

Ah, that clears up something in Nozomi's mind.

"Grand Magister Ayase-sama was born as an enchanter, that's why she got her Magister title. The Grand General Sonoda is not and Master Espion Maki is not too. They just happen to be choosen by the Great Grand Enchanter and gifted with the Holy Magic."

Ok, she can't really understand the last sentence, maybe she should ask to Eli later.

The bathroom goes quiet until Nozomi finally finished with her bath. Dia stood up from her place and told Nozomi to clean herself with the fresh water and dry her hair before wearing her kimono. It takes a while for them to finally reach the stage where Nozomi's hair is styled. Dia started with braiding Nozomi's hair then rolling and locking it up with a golden hairpin.

Next, Dia is about to apply some make up to her face, but Nozomi shook her head.

"Please, no make up. I don't like it." She said.

"Like it or not, you have to look as beautiful as you can be!" Dia said.

"I think I'm fine! I'm sure the Grand Magister love me this way too!"

"Just a little rouge on your lips!"

That sounds fine enough. Even though Nozomi still hate make up as much as she hate caramel.

"There we go. Now, a little by—…"

"No! That's enough! I'm going out!" Nozomi said before she stood up from her seat.

"Toujou-san!" Dia protested but she is ignored and Nozomi is already storming out of her room—just right at the time when the Grand Magister is about to enter her quarter. Both of Dia and Nozomi stopped.

"G-Grand Magister!" Dia quickly bowed as low as possible while Nozomi is still confused about what she should do here. Seeing how Dia is making such an evil glance to her, Nozomi decided to mimic her, though before Nozomi could bend her knee, Eli runs to grab her and keep her standing.

"No, that's not allowed for you, honey." The Blonde said suggestively.

Dia is making a shocked expression.

"You are only allowed to bend on my bed." Eli whispered to her.

Wow. What else Nozomi needs to know tonight?

"Dia, thank you for preparing her to meet me. Your service is not needed anymore tonight. Please return to your room and enjoy your break time." Eli said as she trailed her hands to Nozomi's waist.

Dia seems to be still in shock while Nozomi is starting to feel bad. What if Dia is actually attracted to the Grand Magister? Seeing her flirting on her might hurt her feeling.

"Now, my love, let me give you a private lesson you can't forget." Eli whispered to Nozomi before she led her inside the quarter, leaving the shocked Dia alone.

* * *

Inside the Grand Magister's bedroom;

Most of the furniture are made of woods and her bedding seems to be very luxurious and cold. It's not exactly Nozomi's favorite, but she wouldn't mind sleeping on a beautiful bed. Until now, Nozomi still has no idea why the Grand Magister is extremely attracted to her. It's true that it is only a dream, but maybe it's a little too realistic to be a dream.

"It's such a waste. But I have to do this to finish our ritual." Eli said.

A ritual?! Is this just a continuation of the ritual they did? But still, even if this is just the next stage of a ritual, she still considers herself lucky. But wait, what wasted here?

"What?" Nozomi tried to ask for an explanation.

"Your beautiful setup. I'd like to see you like this when you are by my side, but not tonight because this will be very messy."

Sounds kinky.

"I'd love to be in a mess with you. How do we start?" Nozomi asked with a flirty wink. Even though she isn't sure if she is looking sexy when doing that, she just did and hoping for the best result. Eli licks her own lips as she gently pushes Nozomi toward the bed.

It's fluffier than what Nozomi thought, the sheet is also way more comfortable than she thought, and lastly, she feels like she is way more eager than she thought. Gladly, Eli already made the start by kissing her softly and passionately so Nozomi doesn't have to wait for too long. Her lips might be a little cold at first, but it gets warmer and warmer eventually.

When Nozomi finally decides to close her eyes, her tongue can feel the sensation better and better. She loves the way Eli explored her mouth and let her suck on her tongue. The shape is just right and the texture is perfect. It indeed gets a little messy when Nozomi took a little break and let the thick liquid dripping inside her mouth. It's like drinking her saliva and Nozomi doesn't feel any disgust.

She took her time to breath and continue again as she can sense her tongue—a little bit different, but still taste the same, even the scent feels the same too. This tongue is a little thinner but longer. Then when Eli presses her lips, she can feel her teeth to be… slightly… bigger?

Maybe she should take a little peek of who exactly she is mating with right now. When her eyes open, she can see Eli with fox ears and tails, fashionless and…

 _When did we both strips down to nothing?_

Nozomi asked to herself as she realizes she is also naked under the naked body of the yokai that she knows. Her eyes can see how bigger Eli looks on top of her, she also can notice how amazingly shaped her body looks. The ideal female abs, the elegant yet muscular shoulder, then her strong arms that keep the glorious body on top, this is very sexy and she wishes she could see what's down there.

She has the liberty to grope, right? They are having sex after all.

Nozomi travels her fingers down to Eli's butt, groping her and feeling every curve she can find.

"Be careful, if you touch the switch, I might never forgive you." Eli said suggestively.

It sounds more like a challenge than a warning. Nozomi reaches the blonde's core area, which feels a lot warmer and softer than she thought. Everything is a surprise for her, even the part when she inserts a finger in and the wet sensation sticks around her fingers.

Nozomi slides her fingers and causes the blonde to let out soft sexy moans. She looks like she is enjoying her finger inside. Then at the moment she inserts the second finger, Eli seems to make another sexy expression on her face. It makes Nozomi feels so great.

She repeated her action with two fingers inside, she can feel the fluffy fox tails wagging excitedly, but alas, if she grabs them, Eli might be angry just like how many canines dislike having their tail grabbed.

Her fingers starting to be a little tired and she wishes she could put her tongue in action again. She pulled her finger out slowly and the first reaction she gets was Eli grabbing her hand which enters her core. She was then pulling it toward her lips and sucking on the wet fingers. It's so fantastic to see her fingers being sucked like that—but it's even more amazing when Eli is looking at her with burning lust reflected in her shining blue eyes.

Nozomi isn't scared of her big teeth, she is not scared of her powerful appearance either. She rather feels safe and comfortable around her. But maybe she should ask to herself once again— who is she? Why Eli loves her so much? Why is Eli making this much effort for her? Is she truly important?

Eli continues to kiss her gently, sucking her tongue and gently presses her body weight against her. She even starts to rubs her wet core on Nozomi's thigh and making the kinkiest voice Nozomi ever heard in her entire lifetime. She swears if Eli is a male, this would be a moment when she is getting pregnant—but luckily she is not and Nozomi doesn't even hope for that, even if it is just a dream.

The charm of a female body is always the best charm for Nozomi. Even if they don't have the ability to continue the family's bloodline with a female like her, she feels like she is still on the right track. She loves female and she can't ask anyone better than Eli.

She treats her so well and she even gives her anything that she ask for. She can just massage her breast once and Eli already knows that she wants her breast to be pleasured. Then when she move her waist, Eli knows that she wants some action to happen.

Will it be as wonderful as she thought?

Nozomi can feel Eli's finger brushing against her inner thigh, reaching to her most sensitive area and…

"Ahh!" One finger penetrated in.

It feels good enough. Maybe there's more to it?

"Hmmmhh…" her lips sealed by the blonde's lips.

The second finger joins and now Nozomi knows how amazing it feels like when her part stretches to fit the one she loves. Then when the long fingers slide inside her, Nozomi can't stop herself from moaning—or more like, nothing of her is under her own control. The excitement she has never imagine overwhelm all of her senses. It's getting even worse when Eli finally decides to go down and give her a treatment she didn't even ask for.

The tongue that Nozomi thought to be longer than a normal human being's tongue can be seen down there, between her legs, licking on her core and made her entire body jumps.

"This is what you get from turning on my switch." The blonde's said as she licked her own lips as if she just tasted something incredible. She penetrates her tongue to her inside, pulling in and out wildly and keeping her fangs off her lover's sensitive part, locking her legs with her arms and making the naughtiest sound tonight—even naughtier than what Nozomi thought to be the naughtiest.

 _This dream is too much._

She thought.

 _But this is great, I don't want to wake up just yet._

 _Please, let me reach my limit first._

She begged to herself.

Please—…!

* * *

She wakes up in the shrine's changing room;

 _What a disappointment._

Nozomi sighed. She feels nothing at all here and the fox statue on her hand…

 _The fox statue?_

Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

 _It's gone._

She said in her mind as she scans around the room.

Has she ever notice the first fox statue she touched too? Maybe she should try to find the first fox statue location to make sure. She stood up from her bench and the first thing she notice is that her part is a little bit hurting.

 _My goodness._

Nozomi thought.

Why does this pain feels so realistic?

She continued before she touched her part and notice that somehow—the pain is indeed touchable and real. Maybe she should take a look somewhere more private? The restroom perhaps?

She quickly go to the restroom near the changing room. Stripping down her bottom clothing and notices that there's a small line under her belly, the bigger part of it is covered by her underwear. She takes her underwear off too and now she can see the whole part of the line. It's like an elegantly drawn mark. Shapes like a fire and a fox head at the same time. She also notices that it's drawn with nine lines and light blue colored dim light.

 _Am I still dreaming?_

She wondered.

 _Am I waking up in a dream?_

She asked to herself once again. A moment of thinking and a moment of trying to shake her wild mind off. Nozomi decides to wear all of her clothes back and hurry herself to go out of the restroom. Maybe she should think about it after she can confirm that this isn't a dream or anything like it.

* * *

 **There we go! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Exploring the new world(?)

**Alright, here is the next chapter!**

 **No new request coming so... yeah.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

Another day;

Another time need to be passed in school. While Nozomi still wondering about what she found yesterday, she also wonders about something very crucial and she believes that she really needs to ask that to someone specific. Nozomi is waiting for the right time—and that is the lunch time where everyone is free to talk with anyone.

Once the lunch bell ringing, the class gestured to the teacher and everyone starts to turn their face to their friends, Nozomi swiftly making a call to that specific someone.

"Nikocchi!"

"What?" Niko replied almost immediately.

"Come here for a bit, we need to talk!" she said.

"That's unusual, but alright. Make it quick, ok? I have a gathering with the idols."

Whatever that is, Nozomi won't bother to think about it.

Niko approached her and she noticed that the blonde in front of her is still remain on her seat, reading a small book that she couldn't read. Maybe she should talk a little loudly and see if Eli react to her story.

When Niko come to close, she started to tell her story about the dream she had friendship with Niko while also trying to avoid mentioning any detail about the bizarre relationship she had with the Eli in her dream. She also won't mention anyone's name than Niko herself.

Funny thing is that Niko looks very intrigued with the story and she is also somewhat reacting like she has seen everything just like how Nozomi saw it.

"So you're saying, you dream about me as a born enchanter like you and we both are captured by the imperial soldiers?"

"Yep, I haven't continue that dream, but I'm pretty sure that we are in a good term with them. We will make it to the capital and we will learn about things there."

"Is that so? Then, have fun with that dream. That was such a waste of time." Niko said.

What? After all she tells to her, Niko decides to respond that way?

"I have got a meeting to do, so talk to me when you have something very important, ok? Don't waste my time like that ever again." She continued before she left Nozomi. It was such an awkward situation and she couldn't even know what to say after that. Niko is very mean to her and here she thought she is having an actual friend.

More importantly, she was talking pretty loudly and some people in class probably heard her. What a shame.

* * *

After the school is over;

Nozomi left the classroom pretty awkwardly. She also notices that Niko is not paying attention to her or feeling sorry about what she just said to her. She is too busy talking with her own friends. Then to the person in front of her, it's strange that she has gone missing before Nozomi left the classroom. It's like she might has something more important to do.

Maybe that dream isn't meant to be told to just anyone? Or perhaps someone should never tell their dream to anyone? Either way, she put herself in such an awkward situation. Plus, she might never be able to talk with anyone about the strange mark she gets under her belly.

Walking down the stairs is not special, but when she see someone specific that interest her walking down pretty slowly, its starting to have a meaning. She couldn't help herself but to call that someone out.

"Wait!"

The blonde stopped when she heard the purplenette's shout.

"I—…!"

Now Nozomi wonder what she should say to her.

"I'm… Nozomi Toujou!" she couldn't even think of another thing to say.

"I knew that. What else do you want to say to me?" Eli replied coldly.

"I… I wanted to talk about something, but… I…" Nozomi stopped. If she talks about her dream to Eli, will Eli react the same like Niko?

"Let me guess, you wanted to talk about your dream?" Eli asked.

"I… Yes…" Nozomi once again couldn't think of anything else to talk about. She is such an awkward being.

"Then, let's talk about it somewhere private. The Shrine, perhaps?"

The Shrine is not a common choice, it's not a place that comes up in someone's mind when the word 'private' is involved too.

"Which part of the shrine is considered as a private place?" Nozomi asked.

"You're right." Eli replied with a strange mysterious smile (and Nozomi thinks she looks very hot).

"Then, what about your home? I believe I heard that you lives alone?"

Well, that's right. But why is it her home?

"That's fine, but, are you sure? It's pretty messy." Nozomi replied.

"I don't mind to be in a mess, as long as you are comfortable." Eli replied confidently with her cheeky smile.

Seriously, Nozomi is very-very confused right now. How could this Eli act like she is close enough with Nozomi to pay a visit to her home—or actually, her apartment room. She honestly wouldn't call it as a home.

"Then, let's go now?" Nozomi asked.

Eli nodded before she offered her hand as if she wants to hold hand while going to her home. Even though it might be awkward for strangers to do it, Nozomi wouldn't mind to do it with Eli. So she decided to accept her offer. Yet, by the time her finger tip touched the pale skin…

* * *

She wakes up in where she woke up yesterday;

What a pain in the ass. She probably has skipped the whole excitement she had with Eli in her dream. But, what exactly trigger her to jump to this dream? She didn't find any fox statue, right? She just touched… Eli…?

When Nozomi wakes up, she find herself to be still on the bed that she already get to know with. Her lover has gone missing, but she can see her clothing to be prepared neatly right next to her.

 _Strange, I wasn't wearing this when I got here._

She thought as she starts to wear her clothing. Once she finished, she decides to investigate the room for a bit. Perhaps she could at least figure out about what exactly she is and what everyone are planning with her.

She starts her investigation from the most interesting part of the room, Eli's wardrobe. She doesn't know why this place is her most interesting part of this room, she just believe that this part of the room has something that she really wants to know.

From the upper part of the wardrobe, she can see all the majestic looking fashion, neatly set in a wonderful contrast. She also can see a few boxes which pretty much tells that Eli has some important stuff kept inside it. Maybe Eli wouldn't mind if Nozomi check what inside it?

As Nozomi took one of the box, she made a very small thumping sound on the wooden wardrobe and somehow, a specific someone goes into the room in a slight panic.

"Nozomi-sama!" she said.

That's a strange call. There never be anyone calling her that. Nozomi turns her head around and realize that the voice who just called her is familiar.

"Dia-san?"

"Toujou-sama! Please do not try to open Ayase-sama's private belongings."

"Why are you calling me 'Toujou-sama'? You didn't call me that before."

Dia ignored her question and goes to push her away from the wardrobe.

"Toujou-sama, please listen to me. I know that you are now belongs to Ayase-sama, but it doesn't mean you can touch her belongings as if they are belongs to you too. You need her permission and as long as that permission isn't given, then you are not allowed to touch anything of hers. Even I won't let her bed sheet touch her carpet. Not all things belongs to her meant to touch each other!"

"Excuse me, but what? Is that why you started to call me 'Toujou-sama'?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about my rudeness, Toujou-sama."

"No-no, Dia-san, please don't call me Toujou-sama."

"Then, I should call you….?"

"Nozomi is fine."

"Understood, Nozomi-sama."

"Without the sama."

"N… Nozomi… then?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I can't, Nozomi-sama. You are Ayase-sama's belongings, I do not wish to be impolite."

"Well then, the floor and the sheets are belongs to her too, are you disrespecting them?"

"They are serving as Ayase's sama belongings. Respecting someone is like giving what they are meant for, floor meant to be steps on and it shall be happy to be stepped on, sheet meant to be kept clean while they keep one's warmth.

"Alright then, it is my request for you to call me Nozomi-chan."

Dia shook her head.

"No, that's impolite."

What a stubborn. Maybe she shouldn't sweat over that anyway.

"Fine. I give up. But by the way, where's Ericchi?"

"Ayase-sama is in the planning room with Sonoda-dama and Nishikino-sama. They found out that we have got enemy's stalking ships sailing nearby. So in about 55 minutes, we'll start moving to our emergency ship if there is no sign of safety."

Say what?

"What's the chance of us getting in danger?"

"About 80%. We don't have enough preparation to avoid this danger."

Very nice to hear that she has 20% chance to be lucky. But before she could say that at least she has the 20%, the ship shakes as if something very big just hit the ship.

"Ah!" Dia quickly held Nozomi. Then at the same time, the grand general's assistant run to their room, opening without permission and shouts.

"Dia! Change of plan! Get yourself to safety! We got an Ikuchi under our ship!"

Ikuchi? That's the sea serpent in the legend.

"W-what?!" Dia exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Kanan said louder. Dia quickly opened the wardrobe, then she pulled out almost everything inside then revealing a big mirror—a mirror that looks somewhat familiar to Nozomi's memory.

The frame of the mirror, the look of what inside the mirror and… the way Dia can pull her into the mirror.

* * *

When she got herself in the mirror;

She expect to be in somewhere that looks very magical, but when her eyes see the whole environment, she realizes that she is just on top of the ship, near the emergency ship. Dia pulled all the way to the emergency ship and make her sit on one of the passenger seat. Honestly, after looking at the ship for a while now, she realizes that the emergency ship looks a very different with the traditional ship she always knew in her modern mind.

There's an essence of magical things around the ship and she feels like a transparent shell protecting her. She can see what's outside the ship, but can anyone outside see her? She can see the whole ship crews are panic, then the three advisors are leading the special forces—none of them are looking at her.

She can also see a giant serpent with lion-like face trying to squeeze the ship, yet his body are being pushed away by a big barrier around the ship. A moment later, Nozomi also starting to see a few other minor monsters are flocking around the whole ship, trying to break the barrier down.

"Stay strong, everyone! We need to keep them away for a few more minutes!" the Grand Magister shouted to the magical soldiers who kept the ship barrier up.

"How is it, Maki?!" Eli shouted as she look at the red haired Master Espion.

"Just a little more extra minute, I can't find the power source yet!"

"What about you, Umi?"

"I have all canons up, but we won't be able to slaughter them all. We need a second plan!"

"Second plan? This is hard, but when you doubt your own power, it means we have to surrender." Maki said.

"Then, prepare the escape ships. We can't lose our soldiers! Not in this political state!" Eli said.

"Prepare the escape ships! We can't afford any death!" Umi shouted to her soldiers.

Now, it makes Nozomi thinking. Didn't she heard that the Holy Beast never agrees? It turns out they can do something together. Maybe people are wrong or maybe they just don't know where they can work together.

"Kanan! Save the prisoners! Make sure that none of them are harmed!" Grand General Sonoda pointed at her assistant.

"Got it!" Kanan shouted before she run to the door that Nozomi remember to be where she came from.

Dia returned to the ship with a huge bag of… probably Eli's belongings. She threw them on the boat and quickly set up whatever she is setting up right now. All Nozomi understand is 'Dia is running the ship' and she is about to make it move somehow.

"Hold on thight!" She shouted before the boat suddenly have a pair of wooden wings, dashing to the sky and through the barriers. She can see the huge ocean and the massive creature swimming right under the gigantic ship. Alas, the creature is way bigger than the ship and it looks like it isn't alone.

A huge group of strange birds and strange fishes are moving around it, then she also can see a horrific looking whale waiting under the huge sea serpent, he may look like he is in peace, but Nozomi knows well about that whale.

Bake Kujira, a massive skeleton of whale which said to be a creature that brings misfortune to the are where it is found. No doubt, Nozomi has never seen that sort of thing with her own eyes, but now that she see it, she doubt she will be interested to see the other similar creatures. She can't imagine how horrible they will look like—or perhaps how smelly they will smell like.

As she fly, she notices that all the evil creatures around her are ignoring her completely, it's like they can't see her or touching her while Dia herself are trying her best to avoid anything in front of their ship. The dramatic storm surrounding the area, the massive darkness enveloping the whole sky and the speed of the ship cause Nozomi's heart to hasten the beat.

They flew to the left, then to the right, up and down, evading the horrible looking birds which smells like rotten fleshes, sometime they also had to make a sharp turn to avoid thunders—and Nozomi really glad about Dia's ability to drive the ship. Everything is done so accurately and Nozomi starts to think that maybe Dia is a math genius.

When they finally far enough from the area, Nozomi can see bright sky awaits her out there, but she isn't sure if it's really alright for her to escape on her own. She is very worried about everyone down there especially they who she assume to be her friends.

When she turn herself around, she can see the stack of items which she never expect to be behind her all the time, the huge bag that Dia threw in and a huge creature hovering above the dark sky. The huge creature is colored in white, but it looks very creepy and corrupt.

"What the hell is that?" Nozomi asked.

"Everyone said it's a form of corrupted Kinryu. The gold has turned into valueless and now that dragon does nothing more than eating random objects."

"Why the hell everything corrupted attacking us?" Nozomi asked.

"No idea, but that's what they always do." Dia replied before she dashes the ship toward the bright sky.

* * *

When Nozomi stopped;

She thought that she will never touch the ground ever again, but it turns out that she was wrong. She realizes that she is in a big room with a lot of books around. She thought that this might be some kind of library or something of sort, but it's actually a bedroom with a lot of books.

When she look at the displayed clothing, she realizes that this is probably the room that owned by the person she knows well.

This is the Grand Magister's bedroom, except it looks way bigger than the one she slept on. The bed feels similar, but the room is a little bit colder. The light also seems to be insufficient, but maybe Nozomi just doesn't know how to turn the lights on.

She notices that the windows shows nothing but darkness, this is probably a place that is deep in somewhere. Unless the darkness outside shows that she slept through the day light.

"Nozomi-sama, you are awake!" a familiar voice heard from somewhere. When Nozomi look for the source, she notice a dark hallway between the open door. Then there's Dia bringing a tray of meal, approaching her quickly.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so, but why is it so dark here?"

"Because it's already night. You fell asleep when we got here. But it's alright. It was a long journey so I can't blame you."

"I see, but anyway, Dia-san. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't sweat it. I'm Ayase-sama loyal assistant after all, I'll do anything she ask."

"Did she ask you to take care of me?"

"She never ask, but I automatically assume so." Dia replied casually.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"The Capital's School of Magic. Welcome, Nozomi-sama."

"We are already here?! That's fast. What about the others?"

"I've sent my friend to see how they are doing. But I believe they'll make it here. We just need to make sure of what exactly attract those yokai to attack us so suddenly and prevent them from attacking this school."

"You think those yokai will attack us here too?" Nozomi asked.

"Probably. Right now, we have so many political issue. From the smallest to the biggest, none of them have any solution."

That sounds bad.

"Even the school are starting to be problematic. About week after our Great Grand Enchanter missing, students are starting to question about who will be the head of the school. I had to tell them that Ayase-sama will be the one who control the whole school, but then all the head of each division are starting to demand for the right to control their own division."

"Why did you tell them that Ericchi will take the lead?"

"Because gossip says that the Great Grand Enchanter and Ayase-sama are lovers. It's only natural if Ayase-sama takes the lead until the Great Grand Enchanter return."

Basing a judgement from gossip, Nozomi wonder if that's the right thing to do.

"Honestly, have you ever seen the Great Grand Enchanter? How does she looks like?" Nozomi asked.

"No way! I've never done such a thing! The Great Grand Enchanter isn't allowed to be seen by anyone!"

"Then how could anyone know that Ericchi and this Great Grand Enchanters are lover?"

"Because rumor said that some guard often found Ayase-sama sitting in front of the altar, then while they are talking, everyone said that they are talking like a pair of lovers."

"Just the altar? Then, how do they know if she is talking to the Great Grand Enchanter?"

"Are you seriously clueless about what the Great Grand Enchanters are?! She is the greatest of the greatest and chosen by the God themselves to lead the whole world!"

"It doesn't make any sense to me. Not that I don't believe in religion, but, now-now, is anybody actually ever talk with actual deity before?"

"I didn't said the Great Grand Enchanter is a God! She was just chosen by the God!"

"So she is a human? You said it yourself that the no one is allowed to see the Great Grand Enchanter, then how could anyone know if anyone is chosen by the God?"

"Listen up, Nozomi-sama!" she took a deep breath.

"The Great Grand Enchanter is chosen by the God! For Every 70 years, we coronate a new Great Grand Enchanter and how we know that if anyone is chosen as the Great Grand Enchanter is by seeing how the altar looked like! When a chosen soul exist within the altar, then the altar will glow and the chosen soul will be bound! From then, only the three advisors are able to talk with the Great Grand Enchanter!"

"I… I see…" Nozomi smirked.

"But… from the rumor, only Grand Magister Ayase-sama heard the voice of the Great Grand Enchanter, Master Espion Nishikino and Grand General Sonoda only receive vision of the command. People said, it's because the two aren't born enchanters."

"Are the advisors switches from time to time too?"

"Yes! Master Espion Nishikino and Grand General Sonoda are the first non-born enchanters advisors! The advisors are chosen by the Great Grand Enchanter themselves and they usually choose enchanters because it makes things easier for them."

"Ever since we have that missing Great Grand Enchanter, the whole world feel at peace! But! She had to faces they who dislike the peace! Those who gave birth to traitors, seeking their own doom to achieve their God's glory!" she raises her hand to the air.

"AhhH! This is tragic! Now that the Great Grand Enchanter is missing! We have to work our ass without her, plus the threat we faces, so dangerous and deadly!" Dia continued dramatically.

"But anyway, eat your meal. I need to return to my room and prepare for tomorrow. Lots of work to do!" she continued before she left Nozomi with the tray of meal she brought in. Nozomi never notice when Dia placed the food tray, she was too taken by Dia's lecture.

Maybe she should spend tonight with a sleep? Or perhaps she could say that she plan to wake up and do something productive in her real world?

She doesn't know what she may face later, but something for sure is that she needs rest more than anything else tonight.

* * *

Nozomi woke up from her slumber;

And now she is somewhat panicked. She doesn't know why but she knows that she is still in the place that she call as dream. How can she leave this place now? How can she wake up from her own dream and how could she not be waking up in where she was at?

"Nozomi-sama!" Dia appeared again in her room.

"You have to take your bath! The Grand Magister and the others are returning and they'll be here in approximiately 3 hours!" she continued.

Nozomi feels like it's starting to be annoying to have an assistant bugging her in every important occasion. It's not like she doesn't want to do what is important, she rather wants to do it slowly and in her own way. But maybe she shouldn't complain, Dia is just trying to make her do what important.

She wakes up from her bed and stretches as she yawn. Dia sighed at her and quickly takes the blanket off her. Nozomi remembers that the blanket was taken from somewhere around the bed, but she doesn't remember when she uses it. She can only remember that she was eating last night, then getting bored and then fall asleep.

"Hurry up, I've prepared everything in the bathroom." Dia said as she tidy up the blanket.

Now that she see her doing this sort of thing, Dia is starting to look like a big sister to her—or a mother?

"Even though it is my job to take care of you, it is still also my job to take care of the whole division's needs until Ayase-sama return. I don't have forever for you." She continued.

"And oh! Nozomi-sama, please try to call Ayase-sama with Ayase-sama, she is the lead of this school and calling her with a nickname will cause something you don't want to have in your first day of school."

Something like a gossip, she assume, not a big deal. But she is right, she will have to try to pretend that she is just a mere students. It would make things more quiet and she can try to learn more than being surrounded by whatever what will comes to her if she is known to be Eli's lover.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and take your bath!"

* * *

Nozomi decided to take the bath quickly;

Even though she still feels like It's a little bit exaggerated to have a luxurious bath in the morning. She is starting to wish that she could try to be a commoner like how she was at home. She also wish to have her own room and decorate it to her own taste.

Dia led her down to the hallway after she finished with dressing herself with the school's uniform. Dia told her that the uniform she is wearing is just a novice enchanter uniform. A black yukata with simple geometric pattern,dark purple obi with decorative red obijime. Her hair rolled up and pinned with a gold flower hairpin. She would call this a Kanzashi, but it's a little too simple to be called as that.

When she reach the lower hallway, she realizes that everyone around her are wearing similar fashion with her, except some of them are wearing different color of yukata with more complex pattern. More importantly though, it seems that everyone are taking quite an attention on Dia.

Then when she reach the yard just outside of the previous hallway, she notices that some men with green hakama and black haori fooling around with each other as some other with different colors are making quite a noise. At the other side, she also see some armored students hanging out with each other and each of them also appear to wear a similar color and design with each other.

"Now, Nozomi-sama, please go with those girls." She pointed at a group of girls who seemed to be nervous. They are very quiet and keep looking at things around themselves.

"Alright." Nozomi replied without doubt. She walks toward the nervous crowd and stand in the back line awkwardly. She notices that Dia is looking at her as if she is trying to remind her about manner, but she is soon taking her sight away toward another crowd. She looks worried and yet she decides to make another turn and walks away.

Another minute passes and now she notices that Niko and Hanayo are already in the line with these awkward students. She would shout and call them, but she remember that she should try to keep her manner until she can actually talk with them or knowing that it was ok to act a little freely in the school. She is still a novice after all.

Then at a little bit further in the front, she can see Kotori and she seems to be gloomy. Maybe she is thinking about something complex right now? She should try to cheer her up later.

A moment later, she can see the students are starting to discipline their formation. Then a few elders and adults are making their own formation as well. They appear to be wearing a scholar hat and each of the person in the front lines are holding a scroll. She didn't count how much of them who brought a scroll with them, but she is pretty sure that it's not more than 10.

"I'm finally hereeee!" A loud shout heard from the distance.

Everyone's eyes turn toward the source, a blonde girl—not Eli, sitting on a horse with majestic looking kimono.

"My nammmeeeeee isssss Oharaaaaaa Marrrriiiiiiii!" she shouted with foreign accent.

She looks like a fun person. She even lift both of her hands to the air as she shout that.

"I'll be the lead of this school until the Great Grand Enchanter return." She continued,

"Excuse me?! Why the hell you are the one who will lead this school?!" Dia shouted from the distance.

"Oooh! Dia! I have been wanting to meet you!" the woman said.

"I don't! But answer me now, why are you leading this school?!"

"Because, the Ohara family is the number one sponsor for this school? So while the school is leaderless, the school is owned by the Ohara Family. My owner ship is only nulled by a greater force than the Ohara family and the only greater force is the Great Grand Enchanter herself."

"I knew that, but why you?! Isn't there like a billion more candidate?!"

"Well, I just happen to be the chosen one? I'm a legit leader you know, I can even give you my legit contract." The blonde woman said as she handed a scroll to Dia. Dia quickly grabbed it and read it very carefully. She even tried to slap her own face and read it again.

Maybe Nozomi should feel funny that she is looking at a person who's trying to be awake in her dream. It's like someone is thinking that she is dreaming in her dream. But then, Nozomi also wonder, what if she isn't dreaming right now? What if after all what happened, it wasn't a dream at all?

 _Then I'm no longer a virgin?!_

She shouted in her own mind. She doesn't know why it is her focus right now, but she believes that it is way more important than caring about the school's problem. Plus, she should think harder about why Eli loves her. It's too early and it's too absurd.

 _No way, I met someone I like and I just let myself be slept on in our first meeting?! I even acted so naughty that night! It was my own will too! This can't be true!_

She shouted again in her own mind.

 _Ahhhh! I need to calm down!_

She frustatedly mess her own hairs.

 _W-wait, what am I doing? I need to calm own…_

She repeated herself and fix her own hair.

While everyone are busy looking at Dia and the blonde who is about to be the leader of the school arguing, Nozomi is too busy thinking of how and what she should do when Eli comes back later. Should she act like everything is fine or should she tell her that she didn't know that she wasn't dreaming.

Will she hurt Eli's feeling? But then, she just met her! How can anyone have feeling with anyone if they just met? Not that Nozomi didn't realize that she also has a feeling with Eli, but still…

What kind of feeling Eli has with her?

Is it just a mere lust or she seriously in love with her?

No matter how hard she try, Nozomi couldn't find any anwer to it, instead she found herself to be mezmerized by the ground she is stepping on. The floor is made of rocks and it really looked like how the old asian architecture looked like. She has never seen these before. It's astonishing.

Maybe she should be taking a tour on her own after whatever thing needs to be done here? Who knows what else can can find in this school?

A sound of horn roaring on the air, now everyone's attention changed to the entrance gate. Nozomi didn't realize that the entrance gate are huge and it probably fit more than two elephants. A gigantic (friendly) dog-like creature appeared and a ginger haired girl sitting on top of it.

Many peoples are sudenly bowing down as if she is a very important person, Nozomi had to follow to blend, but she still has no idea who that is.

"Sheesh! Everyone! Don't bow to me!" the ginger girl said.

Everyone lift their body up.

"Kousaka-sama! Good timing!" Dia said as she approach her.

"Ooohh! Shinning! Honoka-chan!" the blonde run to approach her as well.

"Dia won't admit me as the new leader of this school!"

"Who believes on a girl like her anyway?!" Dia point her finger at the blonde.

"W-well, relax now, Dia-san. The decision is made and Mari-san is indeed the new owner of this school until a new Great Grand Enchanter is chosen."

"W-wait! A new great grand enchanter?! Are you insane?! Didn't we agree that we will look for her for 4 years?"

"Exactly. So she'll be the school leader for 4 years. That if we can't find her."

"W-what the helll?!" Dia exclaimed.

"Well, Dia!" the blonde called her excitedly.

"Please take care of me, ok?" she continued as she pat Dia's back. The black haired girl growled as she clenched her fist.

"Alrighttt! Everyone! Let's start the welcoming ceremony!" The blonde girl said as she waves her hands to the crowd playfully.

"But, hmm.. welcoming ceremony is too boring. What about… WELCOMING PARTY?!"

The crowd cheered for her decision.

"Perfect! Fantastic! Exciting!" she replied to the cheering crowds.

"O...Ohara Mariiiiiiiiiii!" Dia roared.

Now Nozomi wonder how this will end. Will they really get a party? Or maybe they'll stick with the ceremony?

* * *

The night of that very day;

They are actually getting a welcoming party. Apparently, every circles are actually already preparing for their own party, but since the lead of the school is making a new event in her first day of leading the school, they just have to take out everything they have prepared and share it with the other circles.

Honestly, Nozomi think this is awesome. She also can see how the new lead is instantlly liked by the other circle's lead except for Dia who seems to be ranting about many things. At the other part of her mind, Nozomi wonder if Dia remember that she said the Grand Magister will arrive in the morning. It's already more than three hours and she is given with no information about her. Maybe she is busy with taking care of something else?

Now that she is free to do anything she wants to in the party, maybe she should try to find her friends and ask how are they doing. The first person she spot is Hanayo who seems to be occupied with picking food from the table.

"Ah, Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi called her.

Hanayo stopped for a moment and lifted her eyebrows.

"Aah! Nozomi-san! It's really you!" she said before she picks one last spoon of food and approach her. Nozomi couldn't identify each kind of the food she is taking, but they all looks delicious.

"I saw you going to the line before but…" Hanayo pauses as she take her food to her mouth.

"…Ihmm..hawam…humm…" she continued.

"hmm..hmmh..hmmh.." she continued again.

"Alright, I got it. I'll leave you to your meal. Where's Nikocchi?"

"Ohhmm! Eehm..hmemh..!" She pointed to a direction.

"Thanks! Hanayo-chan!"

"Ohhem!" she give Nozomi a thumb up before she continue to eat.

Nozomi search for a small girl with twin tail and she didn't expect it to be difficult since there are so many taller people than her. But after a while, she manage to find one loud girl yelling about something to peoples around her.

"Yes, that's right. I'm very well known among my home land. I've got through a lot of things in my life and you can assume that I'm very capable of my skill even though I looked like a mere enchanter."

"Is that so? Then, welcome to the club." Said a woman that looked very arrogant. She has a curly brown hair, tied to a high pony tail leaving only a single strand of hair on her forehead.

"My name is Kisame Azura. The youngest daughter of the noble Azura family. I'm going to be a high enchanter next year, you have made the right choice to join us."

"She is also a sister of a Grand Enchanter, a master of water magic and she also win the second place in the grand tournament."

"Next year, I'll be the first and I'm going to make sure of that." Kisame said.

Somehow, Nozomi doesn't like how the club feels like for her. Not that she want to judge them right now, she just feels like she dislike them. Maybe she should take Niko out of that club before it's too late.

"Nikocchi!" Nozomi called her.

"Ah! Nozomi!" Niko replied to her call with friendly manner..

"Nozomi…?" Kisame raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Nozomi Toujou." Niko said.

Kisame is looking at Nozomi with furious eyes. Now that Nozomi can see her clearly, she notices Kisame's eyes to be yellow and her pupil is sharp like snake eyes—or are they shark eyes? Name wise?

"So you are Kazuha Toujou's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes?" Nozomi replied as if there's nothing wrong with that.

"Then, answer me, friend or foe?" She asked with her most arrogant manner.

Nozomi needs to think for a moment now. The question is short and clear, but she isn't sure about how things will turn out.

"May I ask for a little information about the choices you gave?"

Kisame smiled smugly to her respond.

"Simple, do you want to be my friend or to be my foe?"

Nozomi frown at her, she dislikes her even more.

"Foe, I don't think I want to befriend anyone as complicated as you."

Kisame frowns back at her.

"Well then, that's settled, I know you will say that." She said.

"Nikocchi! Come with me. I need to talk!" Nozomi said.

"Huh? What?"

"Niko-chan, if you go with her, I'm going to abort your membership!" Kisame said.

"W-what?!"

"Then, I guess you have to choose a side now!" Nozomi said.

"W-what?! L-Leave me out of your trouble!" Niko said.

"Haha! You hear that? Leave her out of your trouble! So she is coming with us. We'll be your trouble for the rest of your life!" Kisame said before she signaled her group to leave while also pushing Niko to go with them.

Nozomi rolled her eyes. Even though she still believe that Niko hasn't made her decision, this Kisame Azura is making her like she is a part of them already and it may be Nozomi's benefit later. Maybe she should leave her on her own?

She starts to look around again and this time she focus on Kotori who seems to be happy as she talks with the ginger haired girl. Nozomi tried to approach them.

"…it's like, the emergency ship wasn't made of woods. It even dashes with the wind and I never believe that any magic could do something like that!" Kotori said.

"I know right? The technology is found by the capital's researcher. It went through a lot of testing before it officially added to the Juggernaut. The Great Grand Enchanter is right, combining our force will make us all stronger!"

"Hehe, by the way, how's your search going?"

"I thought you knew about it! The last place that held the sign of great grand enchanter is Kinokake city! That's why Umi-chan goes there!"

"T-That's why? I see. I guess I was in luck."

"What? What luck? Anything happened to you?"

"Yeah, I was kidnapped by the rebels. They are trying to blackmail my mother."

"Oh… I see. Well, don't worry. Your mother is secured. Maki-chan sent her to Rosa De Aleron, her homeland. She said that she built the most protection in there and nobody will ever know how to find her except for Master Espion and her closest contact."

"That's great!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"Oh-oh! Do you remember Rin Hoshizora? The Miner's daughter?

"Yeah, we met her last night. She helped the whole ship to enter the Capital without being noticed by anyone outside the city wall."

"Oh! Is that so?"

"Yep! She also turns out to be my friend's best friend. They have been sending messages to each other from time to time!"

"Ah! Well, good news! She registered herself in the military school! She said she wanted to help us to deal with all the problem around us!"

"What a nice girl! I bet she'll be a big help!"

"She will! But we also have to make sure there are no more cats around the military ground."

"Eeh? But I thought she loves cats?"

"She is, but that's the problem. Her parents told us that she can talk with cats and sometimes she will invite the whole gang for dinner."

"Ahaha…I see…" Kotori forced her smile.

Their conversation stopped. Nozomi decided to greet them by then.

"Kotori-chan!"

"Ah! Nozomi-chan!" Kotori greeted her back.

"Honoka-chan, this is Nozomi-chan. She came from Kinokake city, but was born here." She continued as she gestured to Nozomi.

"Oh? You were born here? I know almost everyone, who's your parents?"

"Kazuha-san, the high enchanter." Nozomi replied.

"Ooohh! Kazuha-san! I know her! She is the one with two eyes, right?" Honoka said.

"Honoka-chan, do you actually know her?" Kotori sighed.

"Yes?" Honoke replied innocently.

"Uh…so, what's the color of her eyes?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm…" Honoka stare at Nozomi for a moment.

"Green?" she replied.

"Honoka-chan… you're lying." Kotori sighed again.

"W-what? then… her eyes are… uh… brown?"

"Honoka-chan…" once again, Kotori sighed.

"Huh? Then what's the color of her eyes?!" Honoka asked.

"Her eye colors are what unique from her, if you can't identify her eye colors, you don't know her."

"What so unique about her eyes?!" Honoka asked.

"Her eye colors are green and blue." Kotori said.

Now that she said it, Nozomi wonder if she ever pay attention to that. But she has heard some unique eye colors happen only on some peoples. It's called Heterochromia Iridium.

"The outer iris are blue, while the inner one are green."

"Ooohh! I've never seen anyone like that!" Honoka said.

"Then you really never met Kazuha-san!" Kotori said.

"Hehe, alright, I just know that everyone call her the two eyes. I was wondering why she was called as that, didn't everyone has two eyes?"

"Are you sure her nickname is 'two eyes'? I thought it was two colored eyes lady!"

"It was 'two colored eyes lady'..? I didn't know!" Honoka said.

Looks like this High-General is either an airhead or just a forgetful girl. Nozomi wonder how she get her title. Maybe she kept something behind the image she display right now?

"Ah, there you are! Nozomi-sama!" Dia appeared out of nowhere as the trio about to continue their conversation.

"Oooh! Dia-san! Long time no see!" Honoka saluted her.

"We just met exactly 11 hours 36 minutes ago, also, don't act like you didn't know the current situation! But anyway, enough ranting about Mari, I'm here to pick up Nozomi-sama. The Grand Magister want to meet you personally!"

"I thought you forgot about me." Nozomi said.

"Ah, that… please accepy my humble apology. The Grand Magister need to attend a meeting after her return, it took longer than I thought. I should've remember how dire the political situation right now."

"Well, at least you remember now." Nozomi said with a teasing smile.

Dia nodded.

"Yes, thank you for understanding. Please follow me, Nozomi-sama."

"W-wait!" Kotori said.

"Yes?" Dia turn her eyes to Kotori.

"Uh… Is the… uhm… Grand General busy?"

"Oh, The Grand General is going to barrack with her assistant, she'll be here later."

"R-really? When?" Kotori asked somewhat excitedly.

"I'm not sure about that one. If you like, you can go to barrack and ask her assistant. She should be on stand by around the gate, unless she decided to dive the pond again."

"Got it! I'll be going! Come with me, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said before she dragged Honoka with her.

"Hu-huh?! K-Kotori-chan! w-wait! I haven't try any food yet!" Honoka said as she and Kotori disappeared to the distance.

Dia sighed at them,

"Should I always remind them to behave when people are around?" she said.

"Well, you didn't behave when Mari-san came here." Nozomi said.

Dia rolled her eyes.

"That's an exception, ok? Mari doesn't deserve any respect. I'd be happy if people treat her like how I treat her! But alas! Everyone treat her with respect! I'm so upset!"

Nozomi was about to comment again, but…

"But I said, enough about Mari! I don't want to start ranting again! Let's just go meet the Grand Magister, ok!?"

"Alright-alright." Nozomi giggled before the two walks away from the party area together.

* * *

Dia sent Nozomi to the room where she slept last night;

The Grand Magister room appear to look slightly colder than before, but maybe Nozomi wouldn't mind it as long as she can keep her composure. First, she need to carefully ask about why Eli loves her, second, she should either confess that she thought she was dreaming or she should keep herself quiet and let anything happen between them.

"I'll be leaving now, Nozomi-sama. Please return to your room once your business with the Grand Magister is done." Dia said politely as she bows to her.

"Wait, my room?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh! You didn't know yet? I thought someone already sent you my message. I wonder where she has gone to. I swear I gave it to her this morning." Dia sighed.

"But anyway, you have a dorm room. It's in the building next to the Grand Magister's tower, room number 609, it should be at 6th floor.

"Does Ericchi know that place?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course she does, Grand Magister Ayase-sama is also the one who preserve the room. I don't know about how things happened, but I heard the previous owner disappeared. Then Ayase-sama—when she was just a Magister, insisted to preserve the room until she can make sure that the owner won't return."

"Who's the previous owner?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer. I truly not know about anything else than that."

Again, she will have to ask to Eli, but by now, there are so many things she wants to ask to her. This is probably the right time to ask them all out, so Nozomi decided to say her thanks to Dia and let her leave to do her other duties. She enters the room and closes the door without knowing if Eli is already inside or still outside. If she has to guess from Dia's personality, she is probably sent here fifty minutes before Eli come. She never wants to make the Grand Magister waiting for too long, right?

"It takes you 9 minutes to enter this room. What were you talking about outside?" a familiar voice heard from somewhere around the room.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi turns herself. She couldn't even notice where the voice came from.

"Is that your answer or you were wondering about who I am?" she asked.

"Both, where are you now?" Nozomi asked back to her.

"Right behind you." Eli replied before she suddenly appeared behind Nozomi, hugging her with full of affection. From that very moment, Nozomi forget about what she should ask to her.

"Welcome back. Did you enjoy the party?" the blonde asked.

"It was alright." Nozomi replied.

"Did you make any new friends yet? Or perhaps… enemies? Or you rather stick with those friends who came with you?"

"I met High-General Kousaka, she seems to be a friendly person. Also, your loyal assistant is very kind to me, even though sometime she gets a little annoying."

"High-General Kousaka, or let's call her, Honoka, is indeed a friendly person. Then, as for my assistant, I hope you can get along with her. She has more story than what you think."

"What kind of story?" Nozomi asked.

Eli smiled to her. She pulled Nozomi backward and sit on top of her bed.

"I'd like to tell you about it, but why don't we enjoy the night first?"

This is, another invitation to what Nozomi know as sex. She isn't sure, but she has the urge to do it again even though she know it's wrong.

"I think I'll want to hear the story before I fall asleep. I mean, I…" Nozomi pauses. She is reminded about something she should ask to Eli.

"I've been… switching places. I don't know what triggers it but the last time we had sex, I just… switch to the place that I know as reality."

"You have been thinking that this is just a dream?" Eli asked to her.

"Yes…" Nozomi replied shyly.

"You are indeed dreaming. Except you can return to your reality whenever you are. When you are here, your reality's time will stop. You can spend four years, five years, or fifty years without spending a single second in your reality."

"That sounds incredible, is that true?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm joking. Or not really. All I said was true except for 'whenever you are'."

"So basically, you are saying that I can't return whenever I want?"

"Not without my permission. I am the gate keeper and I could make you return when I want you to return."

"That's unfair. What if I want to return because I miss my reality?"

"You can always tell me, I'll let you if the time is right."

"So, what exactly I'm doing here? Can you at least tell me what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing, really. Just find your own mission and I'm pretty sure you already know what you can do for this world."

"Well, the world looks like in a dire situation, and you seems to be a person in charge too."

"I am, but I don't have any reason to drag you in."

"I can't do that. Please tell me the truth so I can start with whatever I need to do."

"Very well, what do you want to hear about?"

"Hmm… first, my identity." Nozomi replied.

"You are Nozomi Toujou, 22 years old, daughter of—…"

"W-wait! 22 years old?! I swear I was 17!" Nozomi said as she quickly stood up and made a wide distance with Eli. Eli raises her eyebrow, then she smiled faintly as she also stood up and get closer with the purplenette.

"I knew it. Of course she would do that." She said as she walk even closer.

"What?" Nozomi flustered.

"Believe me, you are 22. You were sent here 5 years ago." Eli replied.

"Wait, it's not making any sense? Niko even congratulate me for my birthday when I was in Kinokake City!"

"What if she was told to do that?"

"But why would she try to convince me that I was 17?"

"If I tell you the truth, will you insist that you are 17 in this realm? Or you will trust me and hear the whole story?"

"How can I trust you if I haven't heard the whole story? I can't decide that yet!" Nozomi replied.

"Plus! If I'm truly older than the real me in my reality, will that make any sense?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not here."

"Then, where?"

As Nozomi asked that, Eli grabs her hands and…

* * *

She returned to the reality;

This is where she was left before, except she is in Eli's arm and she hugged her so closely.

"Welcome back." The blonde smiled at her.

"Should I pretend that I never know what happened?" she continued as her smile turn into a playful smile.

"Sheesh! Now you're teasing me! Just tell me what exactly happened!"

"Will I talk about a private matters in such a public place like this school?"

Nozomi held her breath. She couldn't scold her for being so picky about places.

"Then, where we can actually make this talk happen?"

"I don't know? Somewhere that you think is very private, where not everyone can come and go without our permission?"

It's in her apartment, isn't it? It was where they plan to go to before. She believes she did warn her that it was a messy place, but she said that she is ok with a little mess. Now that she remember that, will they be doing anything like that here? Can she even figure out about the mark under her belly as well?

There are so many things she wants to know about, maybe she just needs to say yes and let whatever things to happen between them?

* * *

 **See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 : What an Unfair Society

**Hello! Happy New Year and Merry B'lated Christmas!**

 **I've been super busy with a lot of things and my works, so yes, delay as always.**

 **I hope I'm doing a good job on entertaining you all tho! ^^**

* * *

She took Eli to her apartment;

Which as expected, is very messy and she haven't clean the dishesh from a week ago.

"Just like what I expect from you." Eli chuckled.

"This is indeed very messy." She continued.

"I don't have time to do them all!" Nozomi made up an excuse.

"Or you can always tell me the truth: You are just lazy." Eli replied.

"Sheesh, nothing wrong with that, right?" Nozomi pouts.

"Don't worry, I'll clean your room." The blonde said as she threw her bag to the ground and rolled up her sleeves.

"I-it's not that I want to make you clean them, I can—…!"

"Sssh…" Eli hushed her.

"It's alright, I'm always up to clean up your mess. Even the white liquid in your lovely hollow that night."

Nozomi couldn't help but blushing madly. She didn't even know anything about the white liquid she had that night.

"You are such a healthy girl, I love it."

Eli giggled as she starts cleaning her dishes.

"If I could make you pregnant, we will have a lot of kids. You always make me wants to love you more and more." She said.

Honestly, she is starting to be a little creepy.

"That was pretty much what you always say to me." she continued.

Wait, what?

"I said that? Like, exactly telling you that if I can make you pregnant, we will have a lot of kids?" Nozomi asked.

"No, you said, If I can make you pregnant."

Oh, now she gets it. She said that 'If you can make me pregnant, we will have a lot of kids.' And now Nozomi swears that she must have lost her mind by the time she said it.

"How do we met for the first time?"

"As simple as exchanging our gazes. I was a ronin with magical power, captured and thrown into the school. You saw me, you tease me, and we fought, but eventually, we become friends and then girlfriends, then we had sex." She explained as if there's nothing to be embarassed about.

"We had…sex? Even before I met you again?"

"We had sex a lot of time. Every night, every time we got the chance, and every time you wish."

"Wow, we must be a very active couple." Nozomi smirked, she doesn't know if she is really a person who just loves to have sex, not that she complain though. If her couple is as hot as Eli, she totally will go for it any time—but maybe after she got all the explanation she needs.

"We are, but that's not what important from us. We always share stories, knowledge, and everything else. Until you suddenly close your door and refuse to meet me."

"What? I did something like that? Why?"

"That was what I was asking to myself for almost 5 years. I did everything to preserve the room you stayed in. Find anything that could become my clues to find you."

It must be the room that Dia mentioned.

"Until I figure out something and starting to understand your intention." Eli said.

"What was my intention?" Nozomi asked again.

"About two years ago, you were starting to make a distance with me, because you knew that the Great Grand Enchanter and the Grand Enchanters themselves wants you to become the next Great Grand Enchanter." Eli started her explanation.

That sentence is enough to make Nozomi drop her jaws. She can't believe the Great Grand Enchanter is her. She must be the most respected person there.

"And as the Great Grand Enchanter, you have to make fair judgements, you can't be biased by anything, so everyone wish to isolate you—and you think, you will do whatever it takes to do your duty as the new Great Grand Enchanter to be."

"Then at the end, you left me behind. I was so desperate to look for you and you only left me your journal that you wrote for two years. The last topic you talked about was about how the day of 'your leave' finally arrived and it's exactly at the date of the Great Grand Enchanter's coronation."

Nozomi nodded, so far, she already grasped something. This isn't a misunderstanding or anything of sort, but more like something that she would do if she gets a duty as important as that.

"You think I didn't know, and I believe you were trying to put me into a test. You created a competition in order to pick three best souls from everywhere around the world and those three best souls will become your advisors. You thought that I won't be interested since you thought that I'll be busy with looking for you, but I already know who the Great Grand Enchanter is and I have all my interest in this competition you made."

"I still remember how your face covered with white veil, then your Great Grand Enchanter costume looks so majestic on you. Sitting on top of a tower and watching over the arena where I stand and beat almost everyone. You even made a gesture that I know so well."

"Beat almost everyone? Then you didn't beat someone?" Nozomi asked.

"The last duel was a draw. Me, versus Umi Sonoda and versus Maki Nishikino. You made that idea and as what everyone expect, none of us are winning. We all collapsed and by the next day, we are all already chosen as the three advisors. It just like you to make such a decision. I'm really glad I joined."

"but that wasn't the best thing about being the advisor, I get to be so close to the sacred altar and investigate you closer, turns out that I was right all the time. You can't forget me and you wish that you could show up and tell me that you wish to be intimate with me."

"So that night, while everyone are panic as there's a chaos happened near the city wall, I went to your altar and opened the door that everyone wish to be kept closed. I ran to you, hugged you and stripped you naked. You didn't even make any attempt to reject me, it's like you already knew and we just had the intimacy we always wanted to do as we talk privately. But we were so close to be caught, so I pushed you to that mirror which cause you to jump to somewhere I never knew of. It could've been me, but you were naked and marked everywhere, I can't let anyone see you like that."

Then the place she woke up at is in her mother's house, with pajama and all.

"Tell me, did I decide where I want to go to?"

"Well, yes, you decide it yourself about where you want to go to through that mirror."

"Alright, no wonder."

She believes that she just want to go to a place where she can wear her own clothes and not embarassed when naked. But that excuse didn't fit with the fact that she was marked everywhere. Why would she let her mother see her body marked everywhere?

"I woke up in my mother's house in Kinokake city."

"I figured, that fits perfectly. You never have any shame when you are in front of your mother. But then your mother must've seen something else and used all the things around us to make another thing happen. You forgot who you were, you were convinced that you are 17 years old in that realm, then she pretends like there never be anything happened in that very city other than the time she find out that the rebels are targeting the city."

"But why would my mother want to convince me that I was 17?"

"Because she wants you to act that way? Remember the rule about natural born enchanters? When they are 17, they have to enter a school and if you are convinced that you are 22, you will start thinking about why are you free then it might makes you remember something else."

"What about Niko-chan and Hanayo-chan? Then, Kotori-chan?"

"They are all wild enchanters. I already knew them because each of them have their own connection. Hanayo has a connection with the miner family who always supply the school's material. Niko has connection to the rebels through her father, then lastly, Kotori has a connection with her mother who is one of the Grand Enchanters. I never wanted to go there but since everyone insisted to find the trace of the Great Grand Enchanter, we went there."

And Nozomi assume that there's nothing they can do about their capture. As advisors, they must be trying to look like they are obeying the rule that already existed. She wonders if she is also the one who agree with forcing the enchanters to go to school. There must be a reason behind it. She must stay silent until she understands the whole situation.

"By now, there won't be anymore reason to keep your age as a secret. But there's so many reason for you to not admit that you are the Great Grand Enchanter."

"I hope it's not because you wanted to keep me for yourself." Nozomi said.

"That's one of the factor, but there's something else I want you to see. It is something that you will never see when you are the Great Grand Enchanter."

"What is it?"

"As for that, I'll have to show you in that realm again."

Means that she will have to go there again, but is she ready? She is like, moving here and there without actually doing an action. But now she is reminded by something under her belly, maybe she should ask about it now.

"Oh! By the way, I think I saw a marking appear under my belly, care to explain me what that is?" she asked.

"That's a mark of our bond." Eli replied with a playful giggle.

"When we did the ritual, I need to make the mark as soon as you reach your climax, I could always make it between your lovely breast or your palm, but your soul almost escaped from the realm so I had to make the mark at the closest place. Sorry about that." She continued.

"What exactly it do anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"As a yokai, we have the right to choose our master. I want you to be my master, so I bind my soul to you. The mark is a sign that we are bound to each other. I have the same mark under my belly and If we stick them both together, we will share our power."

A lewd idea, that's an intentional design, right?

"Such a perverted idea, who the hell designed that mark to do something like that?"

"Well, as I said, I could make it on our palm so we both just need to hold each other hands or something classic. But I made it there because I had to. It wasn't an intentionally perverted design."

What a clever excuse.

"It should be fine for us, right? We are a very active couple after all." She continued.

Not that Nozomi want to complain much about it, but she hopes that there's nothing that force her to connect with her in public, it will be too obscene. But as what Eli said, she won't mind to be intimate everyday. Putting that aside, she wants to know about the benefit of being a yokai master.

"What do I get as your master?"

"Nothing much right now. You are weaker than me so… you can't control me. I can control you though."

"That's ridiculously unfair!" Nozomi complained.

"What? No, you can always train harder until you can control me, but anyway. If you are curious about what you can do as a yokai master, you need to figure it our yourself or try to approach the twin senior of yours."

"Who are they?" Nozomi asked eagerly.

"Hiromi and Isami Jitsuko. Both of them are magisters, Isami, the younger sibling, usually studying in the laboratory of the school, while Hiromi… well, she is quite an eccentric woman. She likes to wander around the school and hits on anything."

"So, a violent character?"

"No, you got it wrong. It's not literally hitting, more like, flirting on anything."

"Flirting?!"

"Yes, ghost, zombie, vampires, yokai, robot, basically anything that caught her interest."

Now she doesn't have anything else to say except for a quiet 'wow'.

"You need to be careful, she usually like to do a test on… anything she met."

"Mm...maybe, I should approach Isami instead?"

"Good decision, I'd be very worried if you decide to approach Hiromi. Isami always make sense and she is usually the only person who can keep Hiromi in control. She is also usually the one who keep the records while Hiromi is usually the one who do the brainstorming."

Why genius people are always weird in their own way?

"Anything else, love?" Eli asked suggestively.

Well, should they really jump on the act already? Or perhaps, there's something better can be done?

"I might have a lot of question, but I think I'd like to go on bed first."

"Excited, aren't you?" Eli giggled to her.

"So how do you want me to take you?" she asked as she lean herself on the kitchen table which is sparkling clean and Nozomi believe it wasn't like that before.

"Don't doubt, just ask and I'll do anything you wish." She continued again as she smiled at her.

 _I don't even know what to ask._

Nozomi said in her mind as she keep thinking of anything that may be her favorite position in intimacy. But come to think of it, why would she bother with the realistic one? She'd like to have a fantasy one while she can.

"Then, please do something magical and exciting!" Nozomi demanded.

"Magical? Surely, I can do something like that."

"Can you even use your magic here?" Nozomi asked again.

"Nope, but I have an idea for that." Eli replied confidently as she walks toward Nozomi's fridge and opens the freezer's door.

Something to do with ice. She has heard about it but maybe she shouldn't hope too much because maybe, Eli is just thirsty and needs something cold.

"Have you ever imagine to be fashionless during the coldest winter?" the blonde asked as she picks a single ice block and hold it in her hand.

"Or perhaps, diving to the depth of the sea?"

"Or… you prefer to drink a freezing water in the middle of summer heat?"

Nozomi wonder what each of them means, but maybe they're all exciting to try.

"Is there a way to try all of them?" Nozomi asked.

"Well…" Eli giggled at her again when she gets closer and closer.

"We did all of them." She continued.

"Which one do you want to try again?" the blonde asked with her mesmerizing smile.

This is getting harder and harder to answer.

"I'll go with whatever. So please pick one for me." Nozomi replied.

"If that's your wish..." Eli grab both of Nozomi's shoulder.

"I'll do you gently. You're still a starter after all." She whispered before she gently push Nozomi backward. The purplenette follow her lead with her innocence. She doesn't know where she is lead to—and not even knowing what behind her since she never pay attention to her surroundings even though she already lived here for more than a month.

They both fell to the ground and by then, Nozomi realized that she is already somewhere else.

* * *

The light is dim;

Books arranged all over the walls and some scattered on the floor with a few stacks of them as well. The wooden floor might be cold, but something colder is kept on her right shoulder. The Ice that Eli held melts slowly as Nozomi stares at the cold yet lustful eyes of her lover.

She has fashion attached, but not exposed and not a single sheet of fabric placed on top of her groin. The mark shines and the same with Eli's. Should she think that they're connecting their power right now?

Nozomi decide that she doesn't want to think too much about it, all she knows is she wants to be loved. They are once again starting from gentle kisses, then deep kisses before they began to explore each other's body. Eli is not a warm person, not literally. Her body temperature is somewhat cold and it gets even colder on where she held the ice.

The blonde held the purplenette's hands, lifting them up. Water-like element appeared and trails up to her wrists, freezing and locking both of her hands together.

"I assume this is not your first encounter with magic?" Eli smiled naughtily at her.

"I've seen plenty kind of magic, but never be anything like this." Nozomi replied.

"Well then, do you want to see more?"

"Will this involve anything fun?" Nozomi asked with her sexy teasing smile.

The blonde's naughty smile replaced with hungry lips, licking and showing off the length of her tongue. This is what she believes to be a fun thing to do, watching on the lucious motion and being slept on by someone she truly likes—or loves.

Nozomi wants her and she believes that Eli wants her too. It's just a matter of how they will execute their action. Even though Nozomi also believes that Eli has already know how, she still wants to demand for what she wants to do in this night's intimacy.

Is it enough to be loved with kisses? With their tongue playing together and their body rubbing on each other lustfully. The cold sensation around her wrist is something, but the sensation of sucking on Eli's cold tongue is something better than that. Plus, the way Eli make her feel like sucking a melting ice cube. Her tongue even trails down to her exposed nipples and sucking her greedily as both of her hands squeezing her tentatively.

It eventually gets better as Eli starts to move her hand to her core, seeking for the entrace as her fingers covered with the sticky transparent liquid. Nozomi couldn't help her since both of her hands are locked, but she can always lift her legs up for easier entrance. One finger in and the second joins immediately. Sliding smoothly, causing the purplenette to starts moaning in pleasure.

Tonight will be a good night, unless…

"Excuse me!" a loud knock heard from the door.

The blonde stopped and Nozomi is soon losing all of her appetite.

"The bad side of being an important person." Eli said.

"How imbecile! I told you that you are not allowed to enter this hall!" A voice thast both Eli and Nozomi knows well.

"But, Dia-san, I need to talk to her!"

"What time is it?! It's past the student's bed time! Even though you are the Grand Enchanter's sister, I will not allow you to bother the Grand Magister's night! Return here in the morning!"

"Please listen to me, this is a very important matter! It can't wait!"

"Azura-san! This is your last warning or I'll send your sister a warning letter!"

Eli sighed softly before she melts the ices that cuff Nozomi's hands.

"Hurry up, wear your clothes. I need to meet this person." She said.

"I got it." Nozomi replied before she and Eli gets up from their pleasure spot.

* * *

Eli opened the door for her guest;

With Dia standing near the closed door and Nozomi sitting on Eli's bed, hiding behind a big curtain hanging under the ceiling above her. Nozomi should've expected it before, but she didn't realize that the guest is Kisame Azura until she steps on the room, carrying a lot of scrolls and everything.

"What brings you here at the middle of the night?" Eli asked.

"A very important matter. About some of the new students we have right now." Kisame said. Just from hearing her talking, Nozomi feel an itch to throw something very hard on her.

"I don't want them to choose the Magister path. We hold too many histories and secrets. If they posses them, a big danger will come!" she continued.

Eli laughed at her,

"Will danger bite?" she asked jokingly.

"It's not a joke!" Kisame protested.

"Oh Come on, I thought you are a smart student, but to think as narrow as that…" Eli pauses.

"Niko Yazawa, a daughter of a rebel man who accomplince with the Grand Master Necromancer's people, I understand that taking her to our side could be a benefit, I've talked to her and gain a lot of information from her and…!"

"Relax, that girl won't take the magister path, I can guarantee it." Eli said.

"Yes, that girl won't take the Magister path and I can guarantee that as well." Dia said.

"Thank you, Dia. You made my point much more clearer." Eli said.

Nozomi would say something too, but maybe she should stick behind the curtain.

"Then, next, Hanayo Koizumi, she was a wanted wild enchanter who caused a landslide in the mine."

"Have you done enough research? She did it because there was a gremlin tunnel. She is trying to save her friend and if she didn't do that, the whole miner will be a sack of Gremlin's waste by now."

Kisame seems to be agitated. It seems that she didn't do much research.

"I'd like to have a magister like her, but sadly, she already made her decision by this morning. She is very interested in Nature Magic and willing to submit her whole life to study nature magic. Once again, you didn't do enough research before stating your opinion to me."

"P-pardon me! But anyhow, one more, the daugter of High Enchantress Ka—…!"

"Stop it right there!" Dia warned.

"I'm sorry for that, Ayase-sama!" she continued.

"You have my excuse, Dia-san. Please say your word." Eli replied.

"Azura-san, do not say anything foul about the High Enchantress's daughter! Especially in front of the Grand Magister! She is our honored guest and I will certainly cut your education points by 50% if you say anything foul about her!"

"Then, why am I not allowed and what with that much penalty?"

"I wish to not tell you, but I warned you now for your own sake!"

"I demand you to tell me! This is a very serious matter and I—…!"

"Alright, I'll expel you if you dare to ask more about her." Eli said.

Wow, that's far too… cruel.

"Expel me?!" Kisame exclaimed.

"You can't expel me! I'm too important for that!" she continued.

"So is Nozomi Toujou. If I know that you ask about her to anyone, I'll expel you immediately. Also, minus 100 points for being rude to Ayase-sama!" Dia said.

"100 points?!" Kisame exclaimed.

"You're unfair!" she complained again."

"Unfair?! Then 500 points!" Dia said.

Eli giggled at her.

"You better be quiet and be gone before you're ticking Dia off, she can be serious about expelling someone, you know." She continued.

Kisame chagrined and she decided to storm to the door. Dia immediately opened the door for her, gestured to Eli and closed the door tightly. Nozomi can't believe she cause someone to be blackmailed. She is glad that it was the person she dislike, maybe she deserve it.

But then, why she insisted? Does she needs to know what exactly makes her be guilty for being born as the daughter of Kazuha?

When Nozomi thought that she'll need to go out and ask about it, Eli already approach the bed and just as soon as she got close enough, she pushes her down and starts to kiss her neck lustfully again. It's like she just want to continue where they were left.

"Sheesh! You just want to continue this without even letting me ask about what exactly happened out there?"

The blonde stopped.

"What do you want to ask?" she asked.

"A lot of things!" Nozomi said.

"Then, go on, ask me. I'm all yours."

"What exactly Kisame want to say about me and my mother?"

The blonde smiled at her faintly in response.

"A lot of things." She replied.

"You're not just copying what I said, right?"

"I have to, because that's the only answer you need to hear."

"Why?" Nozomi insisted.

"Kisame hates your family a lot and only some people knows why."

"Is it related with the fact that I'm—…"

And before Nozomi could say it, Eli kissed her lips to shut her. Nozomi understand that she shouldn't say it, but she really wants to know why. As Eli release her, she gazes at her as if she demands the answer of her question. The blonde understands her too and she sat down on top of her while she once again taking off her clothes.

"As I said, I'll explain you while we are having some fun."

"Can you really do that?" Nozomi asked.

Eli paused for a moment.

"If you are focus and quiet, sure I can." She replied.

Whatever she means with that. But they are starting their intimacy anyway. Starting out with kisses and touches as usual, Nozomi didn't notice that something is different with their touches—not until she realizes that some of her gestures are trying to explain something. She made it looks less obvious as she insert the gesture itself in a position that look more like a sexual position than a sign language. If she didn't tell her to be quiet and focused, she will never understand what each of them mean.

Perhaps she missed the first few seconds of the story since she isn't focused enough, but she can understands the part where she focus herself. The place of where Eli applied the sign language is also making a difference, but honestly, she starts to think that this is too hilarious and awkward.

She snorted, couldn't stop herself from laughing. She realizes that Eli stopped, then she speaks no word but making a sign language between her legs.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Nozomi would respond to it with her mouth, but maybe she should try to show her ability to use the sign language as well.

"I was just thinking that the way you told me a story is hilarious." She replied as she make the gesture on top of her chest.

Eli smiled at her,

"When it's a matter of life and death, anything must be done, even if it's the stupidest thing ever." She replied. Nozomi remain silent, she couldn't say that she minds with what Eli did for her. Perhaps they invented this way of communicating back then, that's why they are sexually active—not to spend their desire for a mere lust, but to trade secret information with each other.

"I'm sorry." Nozomi said.

Eli nodded.

"Let's continue this." Her smile said.

From then, they continue to intimately communicate with each other. What exactly Eli trying to tell her and what exactly behind everything that happened tonight?

* * *

The night is over;

It's too early to be called as the day. Maybe if Nozomi can see the time right now, it might be about 5 AM or earlier. Eli is still sleeping next to her, with her long fluffy fox tails covering almost the whole bed, her ear lowered and some markings are left on her skin.

Nozomi can't believe she is actually the one who left those on her, but she is quite happy. She even asked a lot of things last night and Eli told her everything she wants to know last night.

Basically, the time before she is a student was harsh for her and her family. Her father's family has always been a hunter, except they were the royal hunters who only hunts the best meat for the emperor who reign before the first Great Grand Enchanter was chosen.

He met her mother in the wild and she was a wild enchanter who just escaped from the school. He secretly hide her mother as she plan to rebel against that current emperor. She made a big role on the rebelion and the first Great Grand Enchanter was chosen from her recommendation. That first Great Grand Enchanter is Eli's mother, they were best friends until a specific incident cause them to part away with each other. Eli's mother has gone missing and Kazuha never know where she has gone to.

Eli didn't know what exactly happened, but from then, Eli who always been in the capital's school of magic starts to try to escape from the school of magic to find her mother. All of her attempts are failed and from then, she was locked in the magic prison along with Nozomi who apparently was just caught after she tries to smuggle her invention material to her room and explodes the gate to make her plan smoothly done.

They both are in the same cell and after a few days, they made their first interaction. They only talked about each other's past, even about how Nozomi wanted to be an inventor but forced to be an enchanter because she is born with magic. But that only made them being suspected of trying to talk about how to escape the prison and will be executed if they are caught to be doing it again.

They needed a way to communicate with each other and they both happen to know how to talk with sign language, they wanted to use it but they also need a way to make it less obvious. That's when they—with Nozomi as the mother of the idea, decided to be intimate with her.

It's really a shame that she thought that idea was funny, because she is the one who created that idea and Eli was just trying to remind her about it. They are indeed was forced to do that, but eventually, they are starting to get used with that way of trading information. She might also wonder if no body is looking in the prison, but maybe they are under a circumstance where they have no choice.

In the end, both of them managed to escape from prison, but that also the time for them to meet with Nozomi's mother who insisted them to surrender and return to school to do their duty. It was only until the time for Nozomi to suddenly acting strange for Eli—which she assume to be the time when she starts to know that she is about to be the next Great Grand Enchanter.

Perhaps, this is what exactly she thinks about being a Great Grand Enchanter. The fact that she has to be isolated must be the one that makes her trying to make distance to people closest to her. It may looks selfish, but it's not if she can give prosperty to more than a million people.

The other thing about being a great grand enchanter is also the fact that she is the reason for Eli to strive to be an advisor for her. Apparently, each advisors are chosen in the Great Grand Tournament. They will fight with each other—with whatever they have in their pocket. It can be numbers, it can be wit, it can be strength, and it can be something else. The point is that the competitor will try to fight to gain the advisor position.

That time, Eli was offering her wit to the Great Grand Enchanter. Umi offered her strength and Maki offered her ability to gain information in secret. They're all tested with what they offer and at the end of their test, they couldn't remember what exactly happened.

Eli said almost similar thing with Umi, she feels like she has become someone else who created the persona of the person they were. Basically, she feels like she is no longer Ayase Eli, but a yokai who becomes Ayase Eli.

She said she—as a magister, is researching for the truth and the twin that Eli told Nozomi are they who are helping her with the research. Then about her problem with Kisame …

Apparently, Kisame's family are always been advisor or a Grand Enchanter, but Kisame never made it to the high enchanter rank because the high enchanter who hold her study— Kazuha Toujou, never let her pass. She always fail all research Kisame did and it makes Kisame really upset.

Kisame has been trying to suck up to her too, but she didn't make it. Then she also try to schmooze Eli, but that didn't work too since Eli doesn't want to be involved in her matter. Then the worse thing that makes Kisame upset is the fact that she tried to find any better high-enchanter to guide her, but Kazuha's ability is far too acknowledged by all high-enchanter, even her own sibling who is a grand enchanter.

She just can't believe she has to be stuck with the person she dislike most. Maybe Kisame is just trying to revenge on her?

But why was she trying to bring up such a personal problem as a reason to expel her from school? Is there anything worse than that? Anything that drag her mother to have a bad name—bad enough to cause her to be dropped out.

Nozomi decided to stop thinking too hard tonight and going with whatever thing can be done today. She starts with waking up from the bed and going to the bathroom to clean herself. As usual, Dia has prepared everything for her. Currently, Dia is preparing for Eli's as well and she kept looking at the peeking sun out of the window.

"Dia-san." Nozomi called her when she is taking off her messy clothes.

"Good morning, Nozomi-sama. Are you always awake this early?" She replied without looking at her.

"Maybe. What about you?" Nozomi asked back.

"I'm always awake an hour before Ayase-sama, usually, to prepare her bath tools"

"I see." Nozomi nodded.

"By the way." She continued as she starts to take a dip in the warm water.

"Ericchi told me that you have more story than how you look like, can you tell me a little about yourself?" Nozomi asked.

Dia remain silent.

"No?" Nozomi asked again.

"I'll tell you, but only the part that is important enough for you to hear." Dia replied.

"That would be nice." Nozomi replied with her gentle smile.

"I was an enchanter. But I lost my ability to cast magic due to an incident."

"An incident? What kind of incident can cause someone to lost their ability to cast magic?"

"It was back when I was almost a high-magister. I researched a tomb of the forgotten emperor. Placed near the forbidden waterfall and the day dreamer forest."

None of those place are known to Nozomi, but she just need to listen now and talk about it later.

"I went with Kanan and Mari, both of them are high enough on their rank. Kanan was a first rank general, Mari was a high-scholar. We all went there with enough supplies and elite soldiers following."

Magister and Scholar, maybe they are different in here? What exactly scholars are doing here?

"We were very confident, until at the time we got our first injury. It doesn't look serious at first, but it eventually got worse."

"Who? Who got injured?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"Mari, she was the one who get injured. At first, we thought she was alright, but eventually, she starts to stop from time to time and pretend that her ankle is doing just fine while something else is up." Dia replied.

Nozomi assume that she was trying to keep the expedition running.

"Kanan had enough of that, in return of what Mari do, she drank a horrible poison and just like what she expect, Mari bite the bait. She tried to stop the expedition in all cost just to save Kanan."

They have such a sweet relationship—or at least, that's what Nozomi think.

"When we make our way back, I tried my best to keep everyone safe. With only me as the last person in battlefield, it was hard to deal with anti-magic enemy like those tengus. I really had to drain out all my power."

"Did you lost your power because you drain out all of your power?" Nozomi asked.

"No, it was the thing I did after that. I made a pact with a tengu and ask her to escort us to our way home."

"A pact with a tengu? Why does it makes you lost your ability to do magic?"

"When an enchanter made a pact with an anti-magic creature, they will have to face the consequence of having their magic power sealed. That tengu was like the only creature we can cooperate with, we already lost too many to go through the wild and Mari keep bugging us to return as quick as possible to save Kanan."

"Did she know that you lost your ability to cast magic?"

"No, she didn't know. None of us know until we reached the school." Dia replied.

"I was almost expelled too because of that. Expelled and thrown to the prison."

"What happened?" Nozomi asked again to confirm.

"When the councils almost told the guard to throw me to the prison, Ayase-sama stops them. She was an advisor of the Great Grand Enchanter. She points out about how I made the decision and also the fact that the tengu I dragged to school was a kind girl who likes to entertain everyone."

"Sounds interesting, where is she right now?"

"She should be somewhere around the school, playing with my sister."

"I see, but anyway, are you close with her? I mean, when you are making a pact with her…"

"No. Your way to pact with Ayase-sama is the unique one. We don't pact while having intimacy, we just pact like every normal person do."

How Dia knows about that and what is "normal" in this matter anyway.

"Now, Nozomi-sama, it's your turn to tell me about yourself." She continued.

"Eh? I thought you know everything about me."

"Well…" she coughed.

"I know what happened, but, I never know what you feel about everything that happened." Dia said.

Nozomi wonder why she is asking anything like that, but maybe she should just answer her anyway.

"I feel shocked and a little confused?"

"Shocked and confused…" Dia nodded.

"I see… I see… now I got a little better understanding. What else do you feel? Any specific emotion involved in your relationship?"

Honestly, what exactly Dia is trying to understand?

"Hmmm… I'm happy and nervous at the same time? Ericchi is really beautiful and handsome in the same time, I didn't understand why I deserve such a goddess like her, but since I got her, I feel like I want to keep her all for myself."

"Such a marvelous emotion, Nozomi-sama. It will make a hit." Dia said as she nods again.

What will make a hit?

"Now, Nozomi-sama. I'll have to take my leave. There are some papers that I need to do." She continued as she stood up and taking her leave swiftly. What exactly she is doing with all that information?

* * *

Noon;

Nozomi and some others are invited to the beginner hall. She didn't expect the beginner hall to be filled with a lot of young kids and some older adults. She thought there are only a few of them.

They are lectured by an elderly woman who seems to be still full of charisma, but she won't bother to know her name yet. The young woman next to her seems to be full of charisma too, but she kind of looking like someone Nozomi dislike. If her guess is correct, that woman is a Grand Enchanter.

The long lecture is just like every school's lecture. Pointless but every teacher think those are as important as their own head. It takes longer than 30 minutes, but less than 40 minutes, enough to make everyone in the hall wanting to throw themselves back to bed.

Once the elderly woman left the stage, everyone gives her an applause—and Nozomi is very sure that everyone are just happy that the lecture is over. The next person who steps up on the stage is the grand Enchanter. She has two long bangs—one on the left and the other one is on the right. Her eyes are slanted—almost look as arrogant as the specific red haired girl, deep blue eyes with sharp pupil, just like Kisame. Her ears are slightly sharper and her fangs look slightly longer. She has pale skin and some part of her skin looks somewhat broken. She is wearing a luxurious looking dress, with earth and water pattern, then some black color mixed beautifully with the red letters. If she can read it correctly, those red letters are some kind of sealing spell. What is she to be exact?

The Grand Enchanter made her most formal introduction, stating her name to be Ayachi Azura. Its such a cute name, honestly. Totally unlike her younger sister and she seems to be much friendlier than her too. She looks very calm and also very easy to choose her words in front of public.

A good lecture is a lecture that are easy to understand, not a lecture with a lot of difficult words which no one understands. This Ayachi Azura is a great example of someone who can make a good—or more like a great lecture.

She explains about the whole responsibility as a student and each of the path a student can take. Much more better than any guide book she ever read. The ten studies in school which each of them learned in each of their own circle are actually related to each other. As a Grand Enchanter, Ayachi only is able to put up a discussion while the respected members of each circle are still the one who lead the whole circle.

The circle who hold most influence is the Magister's circle. Which mean, the Grand Magister Ayase the most influencing character in school. The second is the elementalist circle. Said that Eli's younger sister, named Alisa Ayase is the one who hold the lead. Then third, the alchemist circle, lead by a young alchemist named Sakurauchi Riko. Then the rest are just some circles that aren't even mentioned in the lecture. Nozomi assume that they are just some regular circles, even though the Ayachi said that they are also marvelous and have their own influences.

Looking from the banner that stands behind the Grand Enchanter, the three mentioned circles might be the circles that hold the highest rank between them. Three tallest banner is the Magister's circle, The Elementalist's circle, and the Alchemist's circle. Lower than those, there are the Researcher circle, The Wizard's circle, and the Artificer's circle. Lower than those again, there are Historian Circle, The Mage's circle, and the Gatherer's circle. The last one is a beginner circle which she assumes to be where she will belongs to.

The next explanation is about the focus element. Each student will have to choose at least two elements to master, more than that is welcome, but not recommended as it may only become a stumbling stone for them. Ayachi herself focus on water and earth, she said she prefer to master some elements than to become average in all elements.

She also said, it's better to learn each element's personality and choose elements which has synchronized power with other than to learn just an opposite element like fire and water. Other than because it usually has different way of learning, it will be so much harder to learn both or synchronize them to create higher level magic.

But all those explanation are her preference. She said that every students are allowed to think of other way to learn their magic. Magic is versatile and everyone has the right to find their own path. The only thing everyone has to remember is to not try to interfere with what others think to do. They are responsible of their own action.

Basically, Ayachi is trying to say that learning a magic is a freedom. It's somewhat ironic to her that she also heard that magic also mean a limitation—where they who don't possess magic are creating a limit of they who possess them.

From the beginning, why would some people here be born with magic and some are not? Is it the same with they who have talent and they who don't have talent? Then is it fair for them to limit they who have talent to match with they who don't? Isn't that like insisting people to stop advancing so that they who are not gifted with magic can be equal with they who have? It's unfair.

Nozomi knows that the school is great but the concept of jailing them is getting more and more foul to her. There must be something else that she can use as her reason to make an opinion in this matter, but what are they going to be?

* * *

 **Note: The ice scene is coming soon! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 : First Assignment

**Happy Lunar New year! Also, here is the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the long delay. I got no holidays atm lol. Also, lots of things to do at home so it's kinda... yeah...**

* * *

Today is her first day to school;

While some students are sent in by their parents, some are going by themselves. Nozomi would go by herself too but while she thinks about that, she just received a letter that her mother will be here to send her to class.

Maybe people will think that she is finally here as a student, not prisoners. Or perhaps, they will think like this would be her first time to submit to the order? Alas, she doesn't know and doesn't want to care about it. Not a single bit. All she wants to know is what exactly happened here and why she is in this mess.

She followed every steps the other students go to while waiting for her mother to come by. The first few minutes of school introduction, Nozomi tried to write them down, hoping that it will be useful one day—and she believes its not now. Then finally at the middle of the school introduction, Nozomi finally see the person she is waiting for.

Her mother stood on stage, with a podium and a megaphone-like device. She is looking at her with satisfied looks—its like she is really happy to see her in this school. Nozomi belives that she should be asking for some things to her, but maybe she shouldn't be nagging her right now. She is working and she probably needs to look professional.

She listens to her mother's lecture, honestly, she talks as good as Ayachi, except there's something about her face that makes her feel like she is hiding a darkness that no one can see behind that smile. Now that she thinks about it, her mother rarely make another expression than smiling or being serious.

The lectures are about welcoming the new students to school are like welcoming the students to a life they will never forget. As a high enchanter, she believes that devoting to the order is like devoting herself to teach the new enchanters. Right now, she is the lead of the novice enchanter's circle, she is making quite a contribution to the school. She is also a lecturer for students who decides to not pick any of the three advanced circles and also an instructor for they who are trying to advance as a high-enchanter.

Kazuha also explains about the path of enchanters. Basically, it's a path for they who doesn't want to focus their study on anything but the basic of enchanting and plan to be free to roam the world as whatever they wish to be as long as they are not using their magic to do anything foul.

That time, there's a student who ask if the other route are not giving them the freedom to choose what they wish to be. Kazuha explained that the other path give them the same option, but they usually already bind them to the world of magic. In other word, they who choose their path as magister, elementalist, or alchemist usually will not choose the path other than the of their magic focus as their source of living.

She also explained that a dense knowledge about magic will not make someone falling in love with magic. For they who doesn't wish to live as they who born with magic can choose this path and be graduated from school as a high enchanter like her.

Another student also ask if she hates magic. Kazuha tell them that she hated them, but she eventually loves them as she learn more about them. Magic is like a fire. It may burn and destroy, but it may also help people to keep their warmth and save their life in the cold winter. It's all our choice—to use magic to destroy or to use magic to protect.

Kazuha is also making a controversial statement. Where she says that even if someone decides to use magic for evil things, Kazuha will remain as a teacher and a friend for them. They can ask anything to her and she will always try to help as much as possible.

Nozomi doesn't know what exactly the students are thinking right now, but perhaps it's only her mother's strategy to give comfort to her students. They seems to be relaxed as they hear her speech.

* * *

After all the school event is over;

Nozomi were called to the teacher's lounge to meet her mother. She has to admit that her mother is indeed a popular person. She has to deal with a lot of people asking her for advices and guidance on many things. Even people who are older than her are asking her question. More importantly, she seems to be very relaxed when talking. Is like she is already fluent with anything they are asking her.

Why is she not the great grand enchanter? Why it has to be Nozomi instead? Is there anything that prevent her from being the great grand enchanter?

Nozomi doesn't really want to bring up the topic, she is afraid to trigger a question to people around her. But she really wants to know. Maybe she should just ask Eli instead and keep this topic only for between them?

An hour passed. Her mother finally can talk to her privately. She brought them to a small room which looked like a small office. It's pretty dusty and all.

"Sorry. Not only you have to wait for me to finish with those people, you may also have to help me cleaning this room." She said.

"I don't mind." Nozomi replied plainly.

Her mother smiled faintly at her.

"You are as liar as you always were." She said.

Nozomi couldn't say that she didn't lie. She isn't the type of person who clean up after her own mess—put aside someone's else mess.

"Anyway." Her mother said as she picks a stack of books and throw it to Nozomi's arm.

"Since now you are here with me. I want you to talk to me about your future."

What exactly the future she wants to talk about?

"Have you decide which path you want to take?" Her mother asked.

"Honestly, I don't know enough about them." Nozomi replied.

"As what I expect. I'll give you a short introduction. If you want to be a magister, choose the historian path. If you want to be elementalist, choose the mage's path. Then if you want to be an alchemist, choose the gatherer path."

"What are they all doing, exactly?"

"Magister use magic as a source, Elementalist use magic as power, while Alchemist use magic as a tool. As a Magister, you will do a lot of research about the magic itself, then combine them for better result. As an Elementalist, you will enhance your magical power to reproduce magic. Then as an Alchemist, you are using your magic to create objects which can be a benefit or doom to others."

"I'm curious, but you are not promoting your own path to me." Nozomi said.

"Enchanter learns them all, but not going to give you enough depth to each of their topic. Regular enchanter only learns the surface, not the depth. It's an average study and it will only be great for they who doesn't want to learn too much about magic."

"Can they change their path?"

"They can, but they have to pass through the test as a high-enchanter first."

Maybe Nozomi is starting to understand something about why Kisame hates her mother so much.

"Anyone who starts from knowing all topic to a focus needs to prove themselves as worthy to the class they are aiming for. That's why I want you to talk to me about your future before its too late."

Honestly, Nozomi hasn't decided of what she wants to be. All topic seems to be interesting for her. Becoming a magister is a charm—and she believes someone will encourage her for it. An Elementalist seems to be fun, then the fact that the lead is related to the person she is dating, it might be a good advantage for her. Then as alchemist, they seems to be extremely useful for everyone around her.

"What do you learn magic for?"

What? Does Nozomi has any plan? Not at all! She doesn't even understand about the deal with the fight in this world.

"Honestly, I don't know yet." Nozomi replied.

"As what I expect from you. Please remember that question as you learn in this semester, Non-chan." Her mother said to her with the faint smile that she always have on her lips. What's that mean?

"So, next question." Her mother continued.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine?" Nozomi replied plainly again.

"You're lying again. You are as confused as a newborn baby." Her mother replied.

What should she say then? Why does she has to be very honest to her?

"You're not like you in the past. I miss the Nozomi who always be too honest to state her opinion." Her mother continued again. Whatever that means.

"Are you traumatized, Non-chan? Are becoming the one who rules the world hurts you?"

Her mother seems to know about her being the great grand enchanter, but what is her exact opinion about it?

"You seems like to know much about me. I don't think I need to tell you about what I feel."

"I wouldn't know about your true feeling, all I did was guessing." Her mother replied.

Seriously, what should Nozomi do here? Her mother is confusing her.

"What exactly do you wish for yourself right now? Didn't you say that you want to say something to us?" she asked again to her.

Not sure what she means with that.

"Back when you sit in the altar, we all have been hearing your call. You said, the sky is falling. You need to go out and fix things before it's too late. What going to happen to this world? What do you see in your vision?"

Like she know what the heck might be happening to the world she is foreign with.

"I can't give you the answer!" Nozomi replied.

"You can't or you don't want?" she asked presitently.

"I can't! I don't have any answer for your question, I don't even remember anything about that vision!"

"Three times, you are lying to me for three times." Her mother replied sadly.

"I really don't get it. I never lied to you. I really don't have any answer for your question!"

Her mother nodded.

"Very well then, if you don't want to give us the answer, then I guess I'll have to force you to do it." She continued as her voice is starting to change. Something is wrong with her.

"Mother?" Nozomi taking a few steps back. Her mother is starting to turn into something else— a ghoul-like being with frightening face and painful looking wounds, Long hair and rotten flesh. She is making a loud paralyzing scream, her nails growing so long and teeth thrusting through her own lips.

Nozomi couldn't move and she can't even use any magic. Is this over for her already?

The monstrous-looking creature starting to make her move and as soon as she raises her hands, a very swift water magic pushes her back. Then another water magic pulling Nozomi away from that creature. The office turned to be a mess—way messier than it was.

"Stand back!" a familiar voice heard nearby.

When Nozomi look to the person who saved her life, she blinked twice and let her jaw dropped. Kisame—the person who she thought to be a rival, just saved her life from the ghoul-like creature that she thought to be her mother.

"I knew it. She is not even the real Kazuha." She said.

Would Nozomi needs to clarify this again?

"I'm glad my curiosity cleared up. Thanks to you." She continued.

"You better explain me about that!" Nozomi said.

"After I'm done with her!" Kisame replied before she starts to cast her water magic again. She creates such a fancy shark-like shapes water and shot them toward the ghoul which surprisingly making foul smokes on her body. It's like she is made of fire.

As the last shark-shapped water shot, the ghoul-like creature disappears into ashes. Kisame took a deep breath and release in her relieve. She stops to look at Nozomi, her face told her that Kisame owe her a story about what exactly happened and why her mother suddenly turning into ghoul.

"She wasn't giving me an answer that I expect. That's why I feel like she is not the same anymore. I stalked her and found her to be turning into a ghoul. I tried to spread the news but not too obvious since I knew that she played her role almost accurately. Turns out that she sacrificed all that effort just to force you admiting yourself as who I didn't expect you to be."

"You understand what she is saying?" Nozomi asked.

"Honestly, it wasn't a surprise for me. I already feel like you are someone special. Grand Magister Ayase wouldn't treat you as special as that if you are someone else."

Perhaps Nozomi should keep it that way. She wouldn't want Kisame to know that she is her lover.

"Now, since we both are here now. I guess I'll have to say this to you. I was almost the Great Grand Enchanter, but your mother stops me from that. She put me into a trap and now, not only losing my chance to be a great grand enchanter, she made me stuck in the Senior Enchanter rank."

"Any idea why she did that to you?" Nozomi asked.

"No. She acted different toward me all so sudden. I believe it was that ghoul's doing. But now that it cleared up, I want to find the real Kazuha-san."

Should Nozomi tell her that she was left behind in that Kinokake city?

"The last time I saw my mother, she was at the Kinokake City. I'm not sure if she is the real one though. She turned my father into a yokai to repel the rebel's attack."

"I can't say that she is fake if she do something like that. Kazuha-san would sacrifice anything to achieve her goal. If her goal is to save you from the rebels, then it's not strange at all." Kisame replied as she shrug.

That's true.

"The rebels have been hunting you and now you are literally the most protected person in the whole Otonokizaka."

"Otonokizaka…? Is that…?"

"The name of this city. I bet everyone out there just call it 'the capital', right?"

She couldn't say much. Otonokizaka happen to be the name of the school she is in right now—in the real world.

"I can't blame you. You're just an uptown girl." She chuckled. Is she trying to mock her? Should she respond?

"Anyhow…" she continued quickly. It's like she doesn't want Nozomi to make any response.

"You should be going back to your dorm. Also, please, don't greet me like I'm a friend of yours. There's a political drama I'm playing with right now. You'll be learning about that soon." She said before she left Nozomi by herself.

Nozomi didn't get to say anything to her, but she shouldn't say much yet, right? Because there's a politic drama she needs to learn about? What kind of drama though?

* * *

Walking to her own dorm on her own;

Nozomi is starting to feel a little jealous. She has parents, but she isn't being comforted or being educated by them while the other students are getting all the attention they need as they enter the school. She wonder where her real mother is but considering the risk of getting caught by ghouls again, she decides to ignore that desire.

As she moves, she notices that some students are allowed to bring pets… or wait, is that a mandatory requirement? Why people are getting it like they are supposed to have it? As she keeps moving, she us starting to realize that some teachers are calling the name of the beginners—including Kotori, Hanayo, and Niko in another group (Plus Kisame who just joined the group). What about her though? Why no one tell her what to do?

She moves through the crowd—wondering if she should approach her friends and ask, but what if that makes her looks so stupid?

Maybe she should pretend to ask for something else related to things around here? Just like when she talk to Kotori in the prison?

As she is about to approach Kotori and Hanayo… a specific person appeared and she immediately pulled her away from the crowd. She doesn't know who, but she believes that she has quite a muscular posture with powerful yet gentle grip.

Is it Eli?

No. Eli wouldn't do anything like this. She might be way bolder than this. But it feels like Eli…

She turns her sight to the person that dragging her gently. Pony-tail, but not blonde. She has quite a sexy posture, with brilliant heroic armor and all. She believes she has seen the detail of her armor before… it must be somewhere when she is about to reach the prison and when she is about to escape from the mess in that ship.

Kanan… Kanan Matsuura.

That Grand General's assistant, a friend of Dia. What kind of thing she needs to say with her?

She keeps dragging her far, far enough from the crowd. Then as she finally stops, Nozomi notice a detail of the room that is pretty much the only thing she can focus on right now. A big table with a map and a few miniatures placed on top of it. If she look closely, it looks like a map of Japan with a few more islands around it.

"Welcome, Toujou Nozomi-sama." Kanan said politely.

"No, please don't be so formal." Nozomi replied.

"I can't. Dia will slaughter me if I call you Nozomi-chan." She giggled as she lean to her table.

"By the way, this is the war room. A place for us to plan our strategy. After the attack in the ship, we are all going on alert and may require your assist to solve our problem.

Honestly, Nozomi doubt she is qualified for this.

"You are a genius inventor, a powerful mage, and a great strategist."

"Are you sure you are talking to the right person?" Nozomi asked.

"You are not any of those?" Kanan raises her eyebrows.

"I'm very sure those are Ericchi. Not me."

"Well then, if you think that way, I'll just say you are the bridge for us all. You are the only person who can convince her to work with us."

Why do they need her to make a bridge between them and Eli?

"You see…" Kanan continued.

"Grand General Sonoda are having a hard time with the rebels while Master Espion, Nishikino, busy with investigating a matter that she doesn't want to reveal to us. Grand Magister Ayase, who knows about many things refuse to share her knowledge."

That sounds like a trouble. Nozomi thought those three are good at working with each other.

"It's so rare to see them willing to work together. The only time I see them working together is the time when they work together to find you. But then they just fought again last night and Grand Magister is not even willing to attend the meeting."

Because Nozomi had sex with her last night. She didn't know that Eli was skipping a meeting. Why did Dia not telling her about the meeting?

"Seriously." Kanan sighed.

"If only Dia is as strong as she looks, she wouldn't let the Grand Magister skip the meeting."

"Ah, right, she lost her magic, right?" Nozomi replied.

Kanan frowned slightly, but she smiled again as if she is trying to hide her true expression.

"Ah, I didn't know that you know about that. As expected from you, Nozomi-sama." She said.

"But anyhow, it wasn't what I mean. Dia may look stoic, but she is pretty easily excited with small things that happen around her. She is a big fan of the Grand Magister Ayase, she even write a lot of books about her."

Books about Eli? Why she didn't know this?

"It's always sold out in the school's library."

"That's too bad, I want to read them." Nozomi replied.

"Ah? You want to read it? You can either ask Dia or if you think she will be too embarassed to admit it, you can try to ask Riko, the lead of alchemist. Riko is a huge fan of Dia's writing. But maybe I shouldn't say that. She also buy plenty of books about—Oh wait a minute! I know someone else! Hanamaru or Her sister! The Librarian Mistress! She should own a few copies of those. "

Nozomi wonder who she should ask now…

"Yep, Hanamaru is your best choice. If you ask Riko or Dia, I doubt they will let you easily place your fingers on their books. They treasure them more than how they tresure their gold artifacts."

Sounds like an extreme case of obsession. What makes them so obsessed to Eli?

"But just for a heads up, the story mainly focus on romance. If you are truly her lover, then it might tickle your jealousy." She giggled playfully.

Will it? Is it like a fan-fiction? Or is it more like a novel based on fact? Either way, she probably needs to get herself to the library later.

"Oh, it's almost time. Why don't you take a seat? The Grand General should be here soon." Kanan said as she gestured to the lone chair near the table. Nozomi has no choice but to do what she is asked to do.

She sat down and waited for a bit until the Grand General Sonoda appeared from the door. She looks somewhat terrified at first, but after she sigh, she starts to look less nervous. What just happened to her?

"Ah! Sonoda-sama, looks like someone is after you again."

"Matsuura-san, please, let's not shame me in front of our honored guest."

"Actually, that might amuse me. Can I know what exactly happened?" Nozomi asked.

Umi sighed heavily.

"Actually, High-General Honoka hooked her up with a few girls lately. It seems that all of them are not going so well for her." Kanan replied.

"Hooked her up with some girls? I didn't know the Grand General is looking for a relationship." Nozomi said.

"Put aside your orientation too." She continued.

"Is Kinokake city think that it's not common for a girl to be in love with a girl?" Kanan asked.

"Well, is it common in Otonokizaka?" Nozomi asked back.

"Not really, but it's quite popular in this school. Many are not seeking for a couple to mate with, they prefer an eternal friend who will accompany them for the rest of their study. Once they are graduated, they might part away."

"Isn't that mean they are just looking for a best-friend?"

"Best friends? Nah. I don't think best friends are meant to be romantic with each other." Kanan said.

"They are shameless, horrible and dangerous! I can't stand them!" Umi said with her somewhat trembling voice.

"Haha!" Kanan laughed.

"I'm sorry, but Sonoda-sama is allergic to anything that involves actual romance. Even though she is actually a romantic person too."

How is that even possible. To fear romance while people brand her as a romantic person in the same time.

"Poems are different than the actual thing!" Umi said in her defense.

"Alright, I get it." Kanan giggled again. Somehow, Kanan is starting to be charming in Nozomi's eyes. she likes the way she tease her leader. But Nozomi already have someone else, right? She should stop thinking about that—or so she think.

"Now, Sonoda-sama, let's start the discussion. I'm very sure the Grand Magister will not tolerate a single second when it comes about her lovely girl."

"You're right, Kanan." Umi nodded.

"Sorry about that, I should've not brought my problem to you." She continued.

"No problem, it was my request. I'll explain to Ericchi when we meet later."

"Thank you. Then, about what I want you to know about. We just started a mission and it cause us to—…"

"I'm sorry, Sonoda-sama, but you can skip to the point. I already told Nozomi-sama about what we need from her."

"Right, then, Nozomi, I need you to convince Eli to join our mission. Then later on, you'll be also helping us to connect with the whole magic school."

"Why do you want to connect the whole magic school with you anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"Because it is our duty to unite the world. By being able to ally with the whole school members, we will also be able to keep the order and—…"

"Stop right there." Nozomi cuts in.

"Yes?" Umi wondered.

"By keeping the order, do you mean by forcing the natural born enchanters to enter the school?"

"Honestly…" Umi sighed as she heard Nozomi's question.

"It's not my main purpose to imprison them. But please understand, the danger and damage they can cause if they are not properly educated."

"Wouldn't that be the same to those who are not born enchanters? I mean, if they have a cunning wit, they will be able to do anything, from gaining mass until creating a chaos."

"That's true…" Umi sighed again.

"It's all about the politics we are playing, Nozomi-sama, Sonoda-sama" Kanan said. Both Umi and Nozomi are looking at her.

"There was once someone who told me, anything is a big deal, depend on how you're looking at it." She continued.

"How is anything a big deal? Not everything is a big deal." Umi said.

"Well, it's like this… Sonoda-sama." Kanan took a deep breath.

"Aaa! I lost my pudding!" she shouted.

"E-eh?!" Umi raises her eyebrows.

"I can't believe it! Someone must have eaten my pudding!" Kanan yelled again,

"W-what? It..it is not a big deal! You can make another later!" Umi said.

"It wasn't an ordinary pudding. I collected all the pieces one by one, I even had to dive to the deep sea to retrieve the most important ingredients!"

"Y-You can buy another in the market, you can't be the only person who seek for the ingredients."

"It was also made by my mother, she was working so hard for it!"

"T-Then, why are you not eating it right after you got it?

"I was keeping it for tonight, it should've been the dessert for our family meeting, now that someone ate it, I can't celebrate the joy with the pudding!"

"Ah—that…!" Umi pauses. She is starting to lost her word.

"That culprit also ate my family's puddings! How cruel!"

"C-C-Cruel! How cruel! To steal the joy from the innocent! Who is the culprit?!" Umi stated clearly.

"See? Sonoda-sama is making it a big deal now. Because I exaggerated everything to Sonoda-sama and Sonoda-sama believes me." Kanan said.

"I see. If someone else told us another, we might think another way as well." Nozomi replied.

"T-told us another? What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"So, it's like, will you be thinking that as something cruel if you know that the culprit has their own story first? Maybe they stole it because they are very hungry or perhaps have a lot of children to feed?" Nozomi said.

"Ah, that…" Umi silenced again.

"You might call that person a hero for risking their life to feed they who needs or simply a survivor for trying to feed themselves." Nozomi continued.

"but, will you call it a justice for the family who lost the pudding if you let the culprit escape? Or will you call it a justice for the culprit if you sentence them with punishment?" she continued again.

"It's complicated. Hard to know which one is justice when it has to come like that."

"That's why, we are playing with politics. Choosing a side might be hard, but it has to be done in order to gain our goal. Even though our opinion is wrong when seen from their side, we have to make sure that we can convince everyone else that our opinion is right." Kanan said.

"I see… so that's how it is. But sadly, I don't think I'm clever enough for this. It's true that I'm an expert of war, but that's just about it." Umi said.

"Sheesh… that's why I'm here for you, Grand General Sonoda!" Kanan said confidently.

"I.. I'm glad." Umi replied.

"Now, your first task, Grand General…" Kanan said.

"W-wait, what?" Umi raises her eyebrows.

"As a general, you have to keep your distance as close as possible to anyone related to the school's governor. We all know that it will be too obvious when we get ourselves close to the person who hold the power, but it won't if we get closer to their relatives."

"Relatives..?"

"Yep, the Principal's daughter! Kotori Minami! That's your target, Grand General Sonoda!"

"W-whoa! W-w-wait! She is my childhood friend! I can't kill her!" Umi said clearly.

"Not to be killed, Grand General Sonoda! But… anyway! That's a good advantage already! If you get a little closer to her, we can possibly gain their voice for our cause!"

Nozomi don't really get it, but at least she gain a new information here: The Grand General is a childhood friend of Kotori, then perhaps High General Kousaka is a childhood friend of hers too?

"If you succeed to convince Minami-san's mother, I assume we already have one voice from the school, the next task is to get closer with the alchemist! Mistress Alchemist Sakurauchi, that's your task, Toujou Nozomi-sama!" Kanan pointed at Nozomi.

"I don't know about that, am I working for you?" she asked.

"T-That's right. I mean, I want you to help us to gain her voice. Tell her that we—the military, honestly want to unite the country and not trying to weaken the magical civilians at all!" Kanan said.

"So, I wasn't really here because of Ericchi then?" Nozomi asked again.

"You are still needed to get us closer with the Grand Magister. The more you are willing help us, the closer we are with the Grand Magister!"

That might be a little bit troublesome. Is this really a request or an order?

"Now-now, Grand General Sonoda-sama and Nozomi-sama. Is there anything else that we need to discuss about?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, I was wondering, how you assume that making me help you will gain Ericchi's favor? What if it is the opposite?"

"Well, It's simple. If you help us, we will grant you favor and experience." Kanan said.

"Ahh! I see! Eli loves experienced person! Even though it might also mean that we will have to give you more protection as you learn, it should be worth it to give you more and more experience!" Umi said.

"Exactly, Grand General Sonoda!" Kanan said cheerfully as she energetically points at her.

Not a bad excuse, but for real, will Eli buy that?

"Now! Nozomi-sama!" Kanan pointed at Nozomi.

* * *

After a while;

Nozomi finally given the permission to leave the discussion room. Seriously, Kanan is very persistent and Grand General Sonoda… well, she is not as powerful as she thought. Nozomi always imagine Umi to be a person who basically say A and everyone will obey her, not a person who can be swayed here and there by her own assistant. Unless Kanan is actually a skilled assistant—a different person than anyone else.

Now that she is outside, she believes that she has skipped plenty of things by now. The sky is still blue, yet the crowd is no longer existed. She keeps looking around—having no idea of where her classroom or her dorm room. This place is too strange for her.

She decides to continue walking, hoping that she will find any clue at one point. Maybe the first thing she needs to do right now is to approach the Mistress Alchemist Sakurauchi. Kanan and Grand General Sonoda didn't give her any map or anything like it to help her finding her, so how can she start to do that task?

Nozomi tried to go back to where she came from, hoping to find Kanan or Grand General Sonoda there. Though as she open the door, the room has been changed to something else.

What kind of sorcery is this?

She browses around and looking for anything that she can find as clue. The corner, under the desk, and the walls. Everything seems to be not the right room she was in before, but she swears she came out from this room.

"Excuse me?" someone said to her.

"A-Ah..!" Nozomi couldn't help herself to not be surprised. She turns around and a girl with pink hair stand so close to her.

"A-Are you, Nozomi-sama? The one that Dia-nee-san serve?"

"Who are you?" Nozomi asked back to her.

"I'm Kurosawa Ruby! I'm still working as the Library's floor manager right now, but I'm working to catch up to my sister."

"This… is library?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep, the east wing of the library. The are you are in right now is the special area. Everyone says that it often be under someone's magic. Not everyone can enter this place anytime."

"I... I see…" Nozomi nodded.

"As for me, I often enter this area when it's under someone's magic. All I need to do is to figure out what kind of magic that affect this area. Just now, it's under the Yatagarasu's magic. That means this place was just used by the Military. I never like to enter this area when its under the Yatagarasu's magic, the Militaries are boring."

Nozomi should agree with that.

"Oh! But I really like it when this area is under the Byakko's magic. Byakko-sama is so rich and she always set me a puzzle room and give me a lot of allowance when I can solve the puzzle!"

Who is Byakko-sama?

"What happen if you can't solve the puzzle?"

"I will just run out of the time and kicked by the magic. Nozomi-sama should try it sometime!"

"How can I know what magic that happen to this room?"

"Hehe, it's easy. Yatagarasu's magic door is colored in blue. Byakko's magic door is red. Then there are the others too, but they rarely use this room."

That sounds fun. Nozomi is starting to feel like she is playing some kind of a game in here.

"Ever since the war outside the wall breaks out. Many of us are starting to lose our allies. Even the ministers of specific studies are starting to lose their trust to each other. Everyone believes that they have traitors somewhere within their rank, but they don't know and that turn everyone into suspects." Ruby explained.

"Dia-nee-san always told me that I should be careful too! But—oh! Anyway! Nozomi-sama! Since you are here, why don't you pay a visit to the library? I believe I can give you a little guidance until my friend returns from running her errand!"

"That would be nice, Ruby-chan." Nozomi replied.

"Hehe! Alright! Let's go! Let's go!" she beckoned.

Nozomi followed her and the first thing she notice as she got through the small room is the huge set of books placed neatly around the room. She can't even notice the wooden dividers anymore. The color of each books covers, the paperstacks that neatly clipped in a wooden binder, the scrolls stacks on the rack, and the unknown letters hung on the wall as if it has a meaning.

 _This place looks amazing._

Nozomi thought.

"The Library is usually the student's favorite place to take a break." Ruby said.

"They'll be coming here in about an hour after lunch break is over. Usually, my tengu friend will check on their belongings and mark they who possess snacks in their bag."

"Let me guess, snacks are not allowed here?" Nozomi said.

"It's fine to bring them and eat here, but it's not fine when they ruin our properties. Usually, when someone starts to eat, my tengu friend will cast a magic on them. The magic is a time magic, it cost money to trigger it so the fee will be automatically added to their student salary."

"Student salary?!" Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

"Nozomi-sama doesn't know yet? Well, each students here are paid with weekly salary. They can spend it for whatever they need. But, they need to be careful because if they spend too much, they'll put their management mark at risk. It is also not allowed to borrow other student's salary. If the accounting team knows about this, they'll be cutting their next two month salary with the amount that borrowed from the other student. The same goes for the person who let their salary be borrowed by other student."

"That's harsh." Nozomi replied.

"Yep, but it should be fine if they are not spending too much money. Not many students are running out of money at the end of the week since most students prefer to eat the dorm's free food."

"So, you are saying that if any students run out of money, it is only caused by their bad money management?"

"Most likely, special case often happen to Alchemy students. Usually its during the semester end where they need to buy a lot of materials for their study."

Alright, so Nozomi get one thing about the alchemist. They spends a lot.

"Being an alchemist sounds hard." Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, all studies are hard. But each of them should be worth it. Once an alchemist is fully fledged, they can make a lot of profit since their items are the one of most important thing in the world right now."

"Ah, do you happen to know an alchemist?"

"Hehe, yep. Mistress Sakurauchi is a friend of mine. She spends a lot of money for her materials. She told me once that back then when she wasn't fully fledged, she had to save up a lot of money to buy her favorite books. Now that she make a lot of profit, she has no worry and always be the first customer to purchase my big sister's book!"

Now that she mentions it. Maybe Nozomi should ask about where she can read the book.

"Does the library has any at the moment?"

"The latest one, zero. Everyone always borrow them. But you can read the early books." Ruby replied.

"Alright, can you tell me where it is?" Nozomi asked.

"Oohh! My big sister will love this! Sure I can tell you, but I can't accompany you there."

"Why?"

"Because there are a lot of people will be coming soon. I want to hide until they are gone."

"Hide? Why?"

"Because! I don't want to be in a big crowd!" she said a little loudly with scared expression.

Looks like Nozomi will just have to let her do what she wants to do.

"Alright, so tell me where it is." She replied.

* * *

Ruby sent her to the front desk;

Apparently, Dia's book is on the top 10 of the school best books this year and the Librarian Mistress put the book on the main bookself. She is currently on the 4th after the three basic magic related books. For a literature, that's an amazing achievement. Plus, the fact that the library probably has more than 10.000 books.

It was very easy to find the book that Dia wrote, plus, she is also surprised by the fact that the books looks as new as a brand new book compared to the other books. Perhaps they kept it nicely?

The first thing she read is the title:

"Our Secret Swing: The Grand Magister's love story."

What a cheessy title.

"By : Dia Kurosawa"

She read the name under the title.

Nozomi opened the book and the first lone sentence she read is:

"The Grand Magister is a passionate lover, but who deserves her?"

Then as she turns the page, a big bold text says:

"NO ONE!"

* * *

 **I'll see you next chapter! Hope you enjoy this~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mess over Mess

**Again, so long to update a chapter. But I'm working on it! ^^ thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

 _She is tall, beautiful, and smart._

 _A perfect being that no one but a Goddess deserve._

Says the book.

Seriously, all the book says about Eli is too good to be true. Dia might have exaggerating it a bit, though perhaps Nozomi couldn't say that anything the book says about Eli is a lie.

 _Her eyes are deep and her gaze told me that she is looking for the perfect girl she wants to love._

 _But how can she know who is her perfect lover?_

The next sentence she can read in the book.

 _I see…_

Nozomi thought.

 _This book is pretty much a book that serve her fan's fantasy._

She continued in her mind.

 _When I imagine those words, I feel like she is gazing at me._

She continued again.

 _"Ah, what a beauty!"_

Said a person in the book.

 _"How could anyone be as beautiful as you?"_

The person in the book continued.

 _"If I only I have two hearts, I'll give you one of them. But I only have one, thus I can only keep this for myself, so that I can appreciate your beauty as I live."_

 _"Fret not, my dear."_ Said another person in the book.

 _"You can keep your heart for yourself, as I do not need them. There's only one woman in my eyes, thus your being is not within my list."_

The other person continued.

 _Wow, a rejection? That's quick!_

Nozomi thought.

But considering from the way the other person reject, it sounds like the person who appreciate the beauty of the other person is someone who is not a 'woman'.

 _Those words are harsh, but true. The Grand Magister only fall in love with one woman and her only. She told me that she is been looking for her. A person with a pair of romantic emerald eyes, purple hairs flowing like a long river and her skin is as fair as the flesh of unripe peach._

Somehow, Nozomi feels like she fits with the description.

 _"I've been looking for her, so you shall never touch what belongs to her."_ said the other person in the book which appear to be the 'Grand Magister'.

 _"Very well."_ Said the first person which appear to be a man.

He respectfully gestured to the Grand Magister.

 _"It's rare to me, as a prince, to be rejected by someone. I have not known anyone with that specification, but, I wish to know, how could a perfection choose that someone more than a perfect prince like I?"_ he continued.

 _"She has a value that you can't have. A value that no one can buy. I will never tell you, but once what the omen says comes true, you will see."_

Somehow, Nozomi feels like the books is starting to sound like just a mere fantasy story. But anyhow, this book says that Eli promise a prince about an omen that going to happen then the person she is in love with (which might be her), will show something that no one else can possess.

What is it?

 _What is 'something' that I have but no one else can't have?_

She asked to herself.

 _"Her first magic will be a magic that could put Kakuni and Mizukuni to peace, then her last will be a magic that could unite the whole nation. She will create miracles, and you will be one of the witness."_

The Grand Magister in the book continued.

Nozomi reads further, all the information that she gets in the first chapter is about the Grand Magister refusal to almost every person in high places. She also learned that Grand General Sonoda is not the only Grand General existed. Apparently, there are so many Grand General, they are only the lead of a military area. Grand General serves under an Emperor while Grand Magister serve under the Great Grand Enchanter. Though if the country is led by a Great Grand Enchanter, a Grand General will serve under the Great Grand Enchanter as a representative for the Emperor.

Meanwhile, there's another group that everyone needs to pay attention to. The Spies. Even though they were sworn to keep themselves as the secret agent, they still needs to be acknowledged by the great grand enchanter as they who will gain information.

Apparently, Nozomi's family name is written in the book as one of the previous great grand enchanter's advisor. Then Dia also explained about the great grand enchanter who are fond of her advisors especially on Kazuha Toujou.

Nozomi feels like it's clear about why she is an important person. Not only because her mother is a high-enchanter, she is also a formerly advisor of the previous Great Grand Enchanter. There are a lot of things happening back then, Nozomi belives she couldn't keep up with them. Maybe she should borrow this one book and read it at her room?

But, this book seems to be sealed with the library's lock.

"Excuse me…!" Nozomi tried to call anyone who can help her with this matter.

"Yes…?" A voice heard from somewhere.

That voice doesn't sounds like Ruby's voice. Maybe she is Ruby's friend?

"Can I help you zura?" she asked.

 _Zura…?_

"Uhm… yes, I'm… Toujou Nozomi, a new student. I want to borrow this book but-…"

"Aahhh! Toujou Nozomi-sama, right? Grand Magister Ayase wants you to pick a few books from here. Let me get the package for you." The voice cuts in.

Nozomi would want to ask what sort of books Eli is borrowing for her, but maybe she will needs them either way.

* * *

After a while;

Nozomi is left waiting in the Library's lobby. The name of the Librarian Mistress is Kunikida Hanamaru. She spends her lifetime in library and apparently, she remembers almost everything inside the books which is listed in the library.

Eli told Hanamaru to give Nozomi some basic magic books and a few volumes of history book. She isn't sure how they will be, but perhaps, if those books are as exciting as Dia's book, she will read them very carefully.

"Alright, there we go, your books are ready-zura!" Hanamaru said excitedly as she slam a tall pile of book on her table.

"T-Thanks…" Nozomi said nervously. She wonder if she could read all those books. Perhaps she might be getting bored after a while.

"It's amazing. Grand Magister Ayase actually gives you all the required book you need for the whole semester-zura." She said.

Did she really? In that case, this books might mean nothing much.

"These are only the new prints we left behind. She already sent the previous prints in your room-zura."

Alright, wow. There might be more of them.

"Truly, you must be the person she has been waiting for, Nozomi-sama!" Hanamaru said.

She knew that, but, does everyone know this?

"Aaah, I'm jealous. I wish there's anyone who will buy me a lot of books. No wonder 'Our Secret Swings' series are the most hit literature around the school. Everyone must be really wanting to be the Grand Magister's girl-zura." She said enviously.

"Please tell me, do you have another copies of Our secret swings series I can borrow?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, well, Grand Magister Ayase told me that I don't need to deliver you those. She said, she already requested Dia-san to send them to your room-zura."

It's already in her room? Then what's the point of looking for them somewhere else?

"Oh, also, Grand Magister Ayase also told me that you should be careful on your way. We heard that someone has found ghoul remains in Kazuha's office. They assume someone must have dealt with it, but it still trigger alerts on every section."

"Ericchi said that?"

"Yep, I met her when I was picking up the books she want me to send you-zura."

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure, but she might be teaching in class right now. Some people said she is pretty boring as a teacher, always too discipline and rarely bring her students to field. But some says she is very good because she knows almost everything they want to know-zura."

Always have positive and negative, a very normal thing to happen.

"Ah, now that you reminded me. she told me that she want to give you a private class, so your class only happen at night while you can take a break for the whole day-zura."

"What? That doesn't sounds fun!" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, joking. That wasn't what she said. She said, after your class, you'll have to report to her so that she can give you lesson at night if you need her-zura."

It sounds fishy now, but she probably want to keep quiet. She believes the 'lesson' she is going to get at night going to be a different lesson than what everyone knows as 'lesson'.

"Now, what are you going to do next?" Hanamaru asked her.

"I'm not sure. I think I lost my track. There were a lot of people looking for their class and needs, then Kanan-san pulled me to that secret room in the library, then I just happen to be a little curious then… uh… I don't know what next."

"Ah, I see. It seems she made you skip a lot of things today. But at least Grand Magister Ayase covered half of your needs already. The first thing as a beginner enchanter is to pick their books, then purchase a familiar and next to purchase your equipment. After you get everything you need, you have to pick your class and decide your focus."

"I understand about picking my books, but.. familiar? Focus? Equipment? Please explain me about that again."

"Hehe, as what you know, we have the branches of magical studies. Elementalist, Alchemist, or Magister. Fourth if you remain undecided until the last semester of your beginner year. High Enchanter branch is more like a religious branch than a magical study. They are equal to priest, except they are magical-zura."

Ah, Nozomi gets it now. Basically, they who decide to not focus on any study will graduate as a high-enchanter. They probably going to make people believe about going to school and learn magic is something they truly need in life. No wonder they are respected by peoples.

"Then as for familiar and equipment, you don't need to worry about that. Grand Magister Ayase has picked them for you. Should be in your room too-zura."

"If that's the case, maybe I should go to my room and check everything I've got in there."

"You should. Hehe, besides, I doubt you have any money right now. You need them if you want to go around this school-zura."

She is absolutely right.

"I'd be taking some money from you if Grand Magister Ayase didn't pay for you-zura." Hanamaru said with playful giggle.

"Eh? I need to pay for books too?"

"Of course, except for this time since the Grand Magister bought it for you. You need to pay if you are renting too. But if you are reading it here, you don't need to pay unless you damaged the book-zura."

Basic of the basic. Nozomi understand that fully.

"Alright, I think that's all I want to know. I'll be going to my room now."

"Ok, bye-bye-zura!"

Maybe Nozomi should ask what with the –zura on every end of her sentence later.

* * *

In the dorm;

Nozomi doesn't know where exactly her room is, luckily for her though, she met a nice girl named Chika. Her family seems to be the one who run this dorm.

"…there are not much people going to the dorm at this time of hour. But you are a special student. Grand Magister Ayase booked your room long ago and no body ever live in that room since seven years ago. But we always keep it clean until now." Chika explained.

"Do you always keep everyone's room clean?"

"Only on vacant room or booked room. After you start to use a room, that room is no longer our responsibility. We have an instructor that control the hygiene of each room every week though, so make sure to always keep it in clean state."

"Will there be a harsh punishment?"

"A penalty, yes. You will have to clean the whole dorm too when the instructor found your room to be dirty, whoever you are. Even a richest family can't stop the instructor when the related student didn't clean their own room."

"Wow."

"Hehe, don't worry though. It's easy to know when the instructor will pay a visit to your dorm. She always pay a visit to our office first then to the elite's dorm, by then everyone will announce her visit secretly and quickly clean up their room before she inspect the student dorm."

"Who is the inspector anyway? Is she famous?"

"Hehe, the inspector is no other than Ohara Mari, the new lead chairwomen of this school. Back then when we still have great grand enchanter, she is the inspector of the dorms. I never see her directly since she always have her whole body covered with her costume. But sometime I get the feeling that she is actually three different persons. They are all strict though. She usually came with only two advisors and they always take turns too."

Now that sounds like they are actually the three advisors and one of them always pretend to be the great grand enchanter. Is there a story behind that?

"Ah, here it is, your booked room." Chika said as she stopped in front of a room with double door.

"This room has been renovated for more than once. The Grand Magister paid for those renovations too. I hope you can enjoy this room." She continued as she unlocked the door. Nozomi approached her and as she notices the detail of the whole room.

White painted stone walls, wooden panels on the lower part plus the wooden furnitures elegantly placed around the room. Everything else are purple and white: the bed cover, the table cover, the sofa, the curtain, and the chair's pillow. What else is here.. the bookshelves? Contain a lot of books. They are all over the room too.

She enter the room and the first thing she notice after her first step in the room is the painted picture of herself along with Eli behind her. They are wearing a queen and king-like dresses, but a strange detail caught her attention. Why is she holding a chain which also held by Eli? Then why there's a ball-like object under her long skirt?

Is this picture refer to their first meeting in a prison?

"I'll take my leave now, Nozomi-sama." Chika said as she gestured.

"Ah, alright, thank you, Chika-chan." Nozomi replied.

"Take care!" Chika said before she left her.

Nozomi closed the door. Now that she is all alone, she should start thinking about what exactly she wants to find out in this room. She doesn't have any time limit, right? Besides, this is her room, she has all the liberty to touch anything she wish. Maybe she should start with the— wardrobe.

Why a wardrobe seems to be the most interesting place lately? Nozomi wonder if she has anything that she wants to see inside it.

With the decision is set, she decides to head to the wardrobe, open it and find out that this might be a similar wardrobe that she saw in Eli's room, except it's empty and she can see a mirror that doesn't even show her reflection. Can she really call this as a mirror?

The first thing she notice is that the reflection shows a similar objects to what behind her, but are those really belongs to her? Nozomi decided to get a little closer and closer then by the time she touched the mirror…

"Boo!" Eli's image appeared from the mirror.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi jumped back.

The blonde giggled at her.

"There-there, you need to be ready for that all the time." She said.

"I could've hit you if I didn't realize that's your voice as soon as I heard you!" Nozomi replied.

"Really? Do you always hit people when you are surprised?"

"Sometimes!"

"That's good then. I'll make sure to give you a mace or something heavier." Eli replied playfully.

"Why are you surprising me anyway?" Nozomi pouts.

"Why? Well, I just find you to be cute when you are curiously looking through the mirror. You didn't realize that this mirror connect to my room. It only can objects which is not in contact with living object. Better check for those insects when you notice a missing book in the mirror."

"I don't mind insects! They are not that bad!"

"Huh? Really? I just find them a little too crawly for my taste."

"I'll bring them to your room as a revenge for surprising me today!"

"Can't it be a little nicer? Chocolate sounds good."

So people in this world knows chocolate. That's good. Means that Nozomi is not a beginner on everything.

"You're not going to get that for a punishment!" Nozomi said as she puffed her cheek.

Eli giggled at her.

"My, but I'm about to punish you for not attending your first class."

"Eh?" Nozomi flustered. She believes she didn't get any information about her first class.

"Where were you?" Eli asked with her serious face.

Should she tell her that she was getting dragged by Kanan and having a little adventure of her own?

"I was…" Nozomi pauses. She can see Eli is waiting for her answer.

"…lost." She continued. Nozomi couldn't even tell her what happen to her today. What if she react negatively for that?

"You're not involved in any sort of politic, right?"

"No… I don't even understand them." Nozomi winks her eyes as she hopes that Eli will explain her a bit about it. After being dragged by Kanan, saved by Kisame who told her that she needs to keep her political image, and reading a little bit of Dia's work, she is starting to be curious about them.

"Sheesh, didn't I told you that you're not allowed to reveal yourself? There are plenty of people looking for you."

"I knew that, I was attacked by—…"

"The ghouls." Eli cuts in.

"Yes."

"And someone saved you."

"Yes."

"Expected. But let me tell you something. Ghoul is not always a wild being. Some students are able to summon them. When you are saved back then, you might be saved by your own attacker. Many peoples want to be your friend, you know. Especially they who has a political background."

"But it doesn't make sense, why would Kisame attack me and saved me? She could've just attack me. She doesn't like me, right?"

"There we go, I got her name."

Crap, Nozomi should not have said that.

"Kisame, huh? She has been nagging you then?"

"She said I shouldn't act like her friend. There's a political game she is playing with right now."

"Of course." Eli nodded.

"Let me explain you a bit. Kisame Azura is the youngest in Azura family. Azura family is always on the high-priority in this school because of everyone trust on the family. When anything need a care taker and an Azura family apply for that, the whole school will automatically choose them. Even though something like that still happen in this school, that priority is starting to fade as the school acknowledged some other talented students."

"Then, about why Kisame never allowed to be a high-enchanter?"

"Because she is using a forbidden magic and refuse to unbind herself with the forbidden spirit."

"A forbidden spirit?"

"Yes, called as Samebito. A shark yokai."

Nozomi has read about him somewhere. But she believes that Samebito wasn't a mean yokai.

"I don't know why Samebito is a forbidden spirit, I heard he isn't mean at all."

"While it's important to see from the personality, we are still living in a world where rule is everything. Also, I need to remind you that not every yokai is allowed to be bind with. A yokai that has broken the rule shouldn't be binded with."

"What if they break the rule after they are bind?"

"Then both has to face the consequence. That or the master take the blame."

"What about Kisame? Did she bind with him before or after?"

"After. She never said her reason, but either way, her family is protecting her. They want Kazuha-san to not let her pass the exam to prevent her spirit bind revealed."

"What's the connection?"

"When you graduate as a high enchantress, you have to show that you are bind with a spirit and a familiar in a ceremony to display one's capability."

"Ah, right, familiar, now that you talk about it. I need to find a familiar. I think Hanamaru told me that you have one for me."

"You do. I got you a magical Tanuki!" She said playfully.

Magical Tanuki? Could that be…

"Don't tell me, it's the Tanuki that could use his—…"

"I'm not going to allow such a perverted creature be on your side. I'm the only pervert you need." Eli cuts in.

Nozomi remain silent.

"You're about to say a Tanuki with a giant pocket dangling between his legs, right?"

She can't even deny that she was thinking about that, but not that she wants to focus on that right now. She rather focus on what Eli said. It's like she is admiting herself as a perverted being.

"Sheesh, she's a female tanuki, she is magical and she can even mimic your appearance detail. Almost all familiars are." Eli said with a little annoyed smirk on her face.

"I already bought her, she should be somewhere in your room. It might takes a while to bond with her, maybe a little scratches will have to happen until then." She continued.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I can remember how troublesome it was to own my familiar. It was a nine-tailed fox with white furs." Eli said.

Nozomi once again stay in silence. She wonder if her familiar relates to what Eli is right now.

"My, that was long ago. I wonder what happen to her now."

Probably mixed with her right now. That's all Nozomi can think of.

"Anyhow, your familiar favorite food is kind of expensive. I hope you don't mind if you have to share your meal with her for the sake of your economy."

"What she eats?" Nozomi asked.

"Grilled meat."

Truly, that is expensive, plus, Nozomi loves that one too. They probably have to fight for who is going to eat meat in that month.

"Ah, I have to go now, Nozomi. I'll meet you tonight. Don't miss your next class."

"Wait! I don't know anything about my schedule!"

"Just look around your room, I've placed your schedule somewhere."

"Couldn't you just tell me where it is?"

"It's a place that you will see the first time you see in the morning." Eli replied before she disappeared from the mirror. She looks like in a hurry, but at least Nozomi heard her clearly.

She starts to look around again, looking for a place that she will always look at in the morning. Maybe it relates to what she did at night? Sleeping?

 _Then it should be somewhere around the bed._

Nozomi thought.

She walks to her bed. A big fluffy bed—and it looks somewhat kinky, to be honest. When she sat on top of it, she can feel how squishy the bed is, yet it is extremely quiet as if it's created to prevent anyone to hear her when she is moving on top of it.

Back to what she supposed to do. She keeps looking for the schedule she needs to look immediately. Left to right or right to left, there's no sign of paper with schedule around her. There are only books, books, and books. She believes she doesn't want to look through all that just to find her schedule.

Thinking from only what Eli said to her, she believes that the schedule should be easy to spot since she said that it's the first place she is looking at in the morning. But why she can't spot it yet?

She keeps searching around, again and again until she finally gave up and rest herself on top of the bed.

"Why Ericchi made such a confusing statement." She pouts.

Though before she continue to complain, her eyes spotted something on the ceiling. It's like a table of…

 _Schedule._

And she can't even read or reach that schedule.

 _How am I supposed to know if my schedule is on my ceiling, who the hell put a schedule on the ceiling? Is she expecting me to have an eagle eye?_

She thought again.

 _Ah well._

She rolled to the side. There's a binocular hanging on her wall. She believes she can reach that easily.

 _Is this how I read my schedule?_

She thought as she grab the binocular. Despite of the strange way of reading a schedule, Nozomi decides to just read it anyway.

The first thing she notice is that she truly missed a class today, but there's another class and the class should start in about…

3 minutes.

She doesn't even know where her class is. Maybe she should just skip everything today and tell everyone that she is a little sick to go to class today. But then, what about tomorrow? Is she going to make the same excuse?

When she is about to check the schedule for tomorrow, she felt like something is walking on her belly. Something with four legs, thick furs and…

"Aahh!" Nozomi quickly wake up from the bed.

A raccoon dog, or also called as Tanuki, curiously looking at her as if she is a very strange object to it. Could this be the familiar Eli bought for her?

It starts to sniff on Nozomi, then curiously poking her with its cute paws.

"Are you my familiar?" Nozomi asked as she quickly lifted the Tanuki which didn't even make any attempt to escape from her. It keeps looking at her with a pair of dark eyes while Nozomi also keep looking at it with her emerald eyes.

Silent.

Until the Tanuki finally disappears into fog, moving to another place and still keeping its eyes on her.

"Whoah... you're a magical one, aren't you?" Nozomi said.

The Tanuki seems to not making any response.

"Heh, what am I trying to do, of course you don't get it. You are still an animal." Nozomi continued.

When she said that, the Tanuki is making an angry gesture.

"So you understand what I'm saying? Then, let's try this. Please send me to my class with my complete equipment. I'm supposed to attend the Gatherer's Basic class."

The Tanuki quickly moves. It starts from dragging an empty bag that Nozomi didn't even know about. Throwing a few books in and adding a pencil case inside the bag. It also goes to grab a wallet and once agin throwing it in to the bag before it gives the bag to Nozomi.

"Oohh.. so you get it, but still, where's my class?"

The Tanuki remain silent.

"Don't tell me, you don't know too?"

The Tanuki sit still and starts to pretend to be dead after a while.

"Don't just pretend to be dead now. All these preparation means nothing if you don't send me to the class."

The Tanuki remain still. Nozomi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ah well, then I'll have to figure that myself, right? That's fine. I'll be out now." She continued before she left her own room.

* * *

Nozomi believes,

She is already late and maybe she will be excused if she tells them that she is lost. Absolutely lost with no clue or knowing where is what. Even though the school seems to be crowded, she feels like she doesn't want to ask to anyone.

Not that she couldn't, she could, but she really doesn't want to.

What if she meets a ghoul again?

What if she talks to a wrong person?

And What if she made herself looks stupid?

All those questions in her mind greatly influence her to avoid any socializing with random person.

"Waiiiittt thereee!" a very loud shout heard from the distance. Nozomi tried to ignore it, just like how she ignores all the crowd around her.

"Hey! You! Purple head!" the voice shouted again.

There are plenty of people with purple head, right?

"Oi! Big boobs!"

There are plenty of people with big boobs.

"I said, stop! You! Beginner!"

There are plenty of beginners.

"Fine! I'll look for your name!" the voice said again. Nozomi keep going through the crowd, she didn't even see if everyone are starting to look at her.

"Nozomi Toujou!"

Now that's her name. She turns around and she can see a pretty tall girl with blonde hair pointing at her. She is carrying a big book on her hand.

"You're a student, right?! Shouldn't you be in your class right now?!" she asked with a very high-pitched voice. Nozomi also notice that she is still using that foreign-like intonation when talking.

"I'm lost." Nozomi replied innocently.

"Is that so?! Then, why don't you just look at the map?! You should own one already!"

She doesn't own any map right now. The only map she saw was the world map in Grand General's discussion. Nozomi couldn't even say anything to save herself now.

"No?! No respond?! Then come to my office! I'll have to give you what you deserve! Class-skipper!"

* * *

Nozomi can't believe this;

But this is supposed to be her first day to school and she is in a big mess already. Maybe this is not as messy as what happened in the ship back then, but, this is another mess and she can't say that it's not a big deal.

What if she is put to prison again? What if she get a bad reputation? Or… what if she is about to be executed? Just like what she is looking at right now?!

 _No… this is not a real execution._

She thought as she keep her eyes on a painting which looks like an animated picture. There's a man on the chopping block, his head fell off after the executor drop his giant axe. Nozomi wonder why a picture like that existed in this room which supposed to be Ohara Mari's room. Ohara Mari is a chairwoman of the school, worse, she is the lead of the chairwomen. If a chair woman is as sadistic as this…

"Ohh! No! John is at it again!" Mari said after she returns to the room. She quickly grab a fabric from the floor near the painting and covered it.

"I'm sorry. My familiar John likes to see the moving pictures." She said.

"Come down, John!"

Just what kind of familiar named 'John'…

"Pu-koo!" A mini rooster hopped down from the bookshelves across the painting.

"I'm sorry about John. You saw that, right? It was a record of yesterday's execution."

So it was a real execution! Except it was yesterday's record.

"A member of Azura family who we captured finally executed today. He was our student's father."

Azura family… Nozomi knows a bit about them.

"He was sentenced for his rebellion in the court. We can't believe we had to do that just to keep our political stability on balance."

"What exactly happened?"

"Huh? I don't think you are in position to ask that! But anyway, since you are here, I'll tell you. It's better than leaving this room with curiosity, right?" Mari said as she sat down on the desk near her.

"Azura family was a respected member, but since our discovery about their rebellion, they are starting to lose public's trust and we had to slowly dismember their role in school. The former Great Grand Enchanter disappears and the school can't make any decision. We tried to hold the line, but public want an execution to the member of Azura family who is rebelling. Kazuha Toujou, your mother was seeking for aid to the Grand Court, but apparently, the Grand court couldn't accept her request and we all had to execute him."

"Last week, the Azura family announced that they are no longer capable of fully supporting the school due to the incident, but they are gaining a few supports from some other families. A lot of their new allies sounds fishy to us, but if Azura family truly loyal to the Great Grand Enchanter, they'll be using this moment as a chance to inflitrate the enemy's secret."

Maybe this is the political drama Kisame is talking about.

"But all that are just our thoughts, ok? We don't know for sure. Politic is harsh and dynamic. A lot of things can change and happen so suddenly. If you don't understand, I suggest you to keep your distance from any Azura family."

"Basically, they are on the grey area?" Nozomi asked.

"Grey Area, maybe, but their Grey Area almost looked like a dark area to us. Last week, their youngest member, Kisame Azura was found to be binding with a forbidden soul. None of us believes that, but since it was our historian who figure that out, we can't say that it's a fake rumor. Grand Magister Ayase also made a confirmation and she is also making a big turn by stopping all special treatment toward the Azura family. Even Ayachi is no longer our special lecturer. She is only a mere lecturer who work under your mother's watch."

"Do you know where my mother is? I happen to… uhm.. encounter the fake one." Nozomi asked.

"We called her. Don't worry, we already check her and she is the real Kazuha. But for real, why those ghouls are starting to be here anyway. Putting that aside, she'll be here to listen to my complain about you."

"About my skipping class behavior?"

"Exactly. You skipped the first one too, right? We got the report."

"I swear, I didn't know. I was completely lost."

"No-no-no-no. Nozomi-sama. Even though you are our special student right now, you still has to follow our rule and making such a pathetic excuse is not an option for you! I might be a free spirit, but I'm strict to my work. You have to at least follow the school's rule and study as clever as possible."

"Study as clever as possible?" Nozomi wondered.

"Yep, I won't force you to study hard, I prefer you to study as clever as possible. Skipping your first day of school is not clever, you know. If you want to skip school, at least do it when no one will notice. That will be—…"

"What the heck you are saying now, Mari-san?" someone cuts in.

"Ooooh! Dia!" Mari greeted her as she enter the room.

"Excuse me but I have to stop whatever you two are talking about right now."

"Why?! She was about to hear me out about—…"

"About how to ditch class? No, Mari. We are not teaching her how to ditch class. Also, we need a hand with something urgent. You need to talk to some people outside the wall. They are looking for the Azura family, I told them that they need to be more specific—no, more like, I told the guard to always ask specific detail when there's a guest looking for our member, but they started to attack our guards and now we got a little mess out there."

"Then, why don't you just summon Ayachi?"

"We did, but she ran away instead. She said, she refuse to meet anyone right now."

What's going on now? It seems that the Azura family is very… problematic.

"Kisame also told us the same thing, when we tried to track for them, both of them are gone along with the rest of Azura family."

"Hmm… then something is certainly smells as bad as my old sweaty socks." Mari said.

As soon as Mari about to leave, a three legged crow flew in through the window. Nozomi is the only one who notices it.

"Ah! Mari-san!" Nozomi called her.

Mari turns to her.

"Oh! Yatagarasu! A message from the Grand General then!" Mari said as she quickly accept the letter carried under its talons.

"Wow! Fantastic! The Grand General wrote an emergency notification so neatly!"

"M-Mari! That's not even the right reaction! Give it to me!" Dia quickly snatched the letter from Mari. She reads it very quickly and she widen her eyes as a reaction to what she read.

"Mari! I have to go! Take care of Nozomi-sama for me!" Dia said as she quickly ran away from the room.

"Ohh! Okay! Well, Nozomi-sama, would you like to read it too?"

Nozomi has no choice, she is too curious to not read it.

"Dear Head Principal,

We are on alert mode, our scout informed us that a massive amount of undead soldiers heading to the city. Please prepare all the mages, set up all defense equipments and prepare for the worst. This is not a regular undead attack. Someone is behind this mess."

That doesn't sounds like something to be fascinated on, but Nozomi has to admit that Umi made a very neat handwriting.

"Hmmm… while Dia is on her way to prepare all those needs, I think I should prepare you to face the worst. But first, I'll introduce you to my magic. I'm a mirage wizard. I can control illusion, disorient time, and reality, creating phantom, and use them as my weapon. This is no ordinary magic, only the elite enchanters learn it."

 _Alright, and…?_

Nozomi said in her mind as she nod.

"So just listen to what you hear and ignore what you see. If you can't ignore what you see, you'll be confused."

"Alright, that sounds easy enough." Nozomi said.

"Good! Are you ready!?" Mari asked excitedly.

"Yep." Nozomi nodded.

"Paaarfeeect!"

Did she mean perfect?

Either way, Nozomi dragged out by Mari. As the door opened, Mari told her to keep going forward. Then just at the time she steps out of the room, a copy of herself and Mari went to the left while she and another Mari walking forward.

"To the right." Mari said. Nozomi walk to the right, but then there's another her and Mari keep walking forward.

She doesn't understand why she has to do something like this.

"Up here." Mari said when she point upstairs.

Nozomi agreed as her eyes set on the copy of her walking down stairs with another Mari. This is indeed so confusing—but magical. It's amazing.

"Oh No, I guess we will get a little trouble here. Just keep moving forward, ok? Never doubt." Mari said.

Nozomi nodded even though she is once again clueless about what will happen. As she saw a couple of guards who are looking at her and Mari— the copy of her and Mari who makes quite a scared expression and turn around to run back down stairs while the real her and Mari keep moving forward.

She wonder if no one can see her right now, but maybe she is not that invisible since a few flying ghostly figure are looking at them through the giant window.

"Run!" Mari said as she drag her faster. Nozomi quickly move her feet as she realized that she just left her copy behind.

This kind of magic is amazing.

"We don't have much time now. Looks like they already plan everything so neatly." Mari said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'll have to take you there no matter what." Mari said.

"Where?"

"The altar. That's where your magical soul kept, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama. Once you reunite yourself with the other you, you might start to remember things and also able to do some magic, but in the same time, the enemy will know your location and this school will be doomed."

"What? This school will be doomed you say?"

"I can't explain much right now. To the left!" Mari dragged her to the left quickly as the other copy of her and Mari keep running to the other way. She can see a few ghouls are chasing after them.

"Dia must be working on putting the whole school on alert. There won't be any students and teacher left behind. We might lost a few soldier mages though, but that's their job, to save other's life."

Sounds… sad, Nozomi hopes everyone can be fine after all this mess is over.

"The school is going to be surely the first target while the rest of the city will take at least medium size of impact. I can see in the future that a risen dragon will fly above us. It will be huge and it will bring a massive amount of undead above its body."

Sounds like a disaster, but again, why is she in such kind of situation now? Also, that will only happen if she took the other her in the altar, right? If she don't, everything will be fine, right?

"I won't take it if it only bring disaster!" Nozomi said.

"It has to happen, because if you don't, they will kill you first."

"Why are they focusing their eyes to me? I can just give it to them and tell them to stop bothering us all."

"Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama! That's pathetic! We will never give something we protect to our enemy! Either way, they will kill us because they will never have enough!"

Greed, right. Just like what every villain looks like. Why she forgot about that.

"So it's better to protect than to give up, right?"

"Yes! But still! What they want from me?" Nozomi asked.

Mari took a deep breath as she stops on a rooftop with her. Looks like this is the last of their magical escape.

"Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, what they want from you is unclear. I don't understand their desire either, but please, whatever they want, never give them what they want. Because if they do something as far as this, then it must be very important to them and they shouldn't have it." She continued.

Nozomi took a moment to think. Her eyes set on the sight of every single person making their progress to evacuate. Some soldiers are preparing catapults and ballista. From there too, she can see Grand General Sonoda commanding the whole soldiers to help everyone making their escape.

At the other side, High Commander Honoka giving a spiritual support to the soldiers, Dia is listing the students who are about to be evacuated, Kanan helping some teachers to list their important belongings, Eli is talking to someone who look like her sister, they might be talking about something very important right now, Kotori is helping her mother with setting up the alchemy ammo for the soldiers who will be left behind, and lastly, Maki is watching over her soldiers to set up every equipment and traps around the school. It looks like this is going to be real—so much more real than the one she witness on the sea.

Those soldiers might be about to face their end today and so might be some innocent living in the city. How could she talk like it was something so easy to be given? Everyone are trying so hard to defend what belongs to her.

"You are right, sorry." Nozomi nodded.

"There we go. Now, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, once you are there, quickly approach the biggest mirror in the center of the altar. Talk to yourself and tell yourself that you want to become one again. Do it as soon as possible before the one behind this mess find you."

"Got it. So what I'm going to do now?"

"Jump down."

"Wait, am I going to do that by myself? Then, what are you going to do?"

"I have something important to be done. I'll talk to you once everything is over, ok?"

"Alright." Nozomi nodded.

The two walk closer to the fence, looking down toward the crowded ground, the sun almost set, the red sky turn darker while the clouds spread their shadow. A lot of creatures starting to show their form, one of them is a gigantic dragon with rotten wings and wounded crown. He must be the risen dragon.

"Nozomi-sama…" Mari called her. Nozomi wonder if that calling means that she has to jump down now.

"Chao." The playful smile drawn on her face, she pushed Nozomi down. When Nozomi feel like she is no longer on the ground she was on, she also feel like she is starting to see a different place. The whole vision change and she is thrown into a giant room with altar— a very familiar altar. She has seen this before, but... where was it again?

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : The Great Grand Invasion

**Alright, next chapter is here! Hopefully you can still enjoy this!**

* * *

 _To the Mirror:_

 _Tonight I see you._

 _I see you in your bride dress._

 _You are meant to be the bride of the God._

 _Yet you marry another._

 _You don't deserve God, you say._

 _But He knows._

 _He knows that your love belongs to someone else._

 _To someone who defiled the purity of your altar._

 _To someone who desperately wants you more than anything else in this world._

 _She is a sly being._

 _She is a creature of the darkness._

 _What did she do to deserve you, O Holy Bride?_

 _Tonight I see you._

 _I see you without your bride dress._

 _You are meant to keep your beauty only for the God._

 _Yet you decide to let her see the other part of you._

 _She is free to do what she wants, you say._

 _But she knows._

 _She knows that you want her to help you satisfty your sinful desire._

 _To be loved under her cold glance._

 _To be satisfied with her beauty inside your spirit._

 _She loves you more and more._

 _She loves you until the depth of your holy spirit._

 _What have you done, O Great Grand Enchanter?_

 _Have you forgotten about who you are meant to be?_

* * *

Nozomi woke up immediately;

She believes that she has never heard that poem, but either way, she must be losing her consciousness for a while before. She hopes that it is still not too late, but looking from what she see right in front of her, she believes she is still not too late.

A giant mirror standing right in the middle of the altar. So close and so easy to reach. Someone with a bride dress sitting at the other side of the mirror. Someone who is so similar to her feature, except she might be a little older than her.

While the other mirror still reflects her reflection, Nozomi notice that maybe, that someone is not older than her. She is her, with different fashion and style.

"Are you… me?" Nozomi asked innocently.

The other her in the mirror stood up. She smiled at her gently and nod.

"So… uhm.. shall we…?" Nozomi doesn't want to spell out the awkward request. But before she continue, her reflection seems to be trying to warn her about something behind her. Nozomi quickly turns herself around, but there's nothing behind her.

"What—…?" Nozomi turns back to the mirror, the other her came out from the mirror.

"You are, me, right? Let's unite now. There's a lot of people in need." She said.

"Oh. Yes, that's—…"

And before Nozomi could answer her, a very swift wind blew and pushes away the other her.

"Stop! It's a trap. That's not the real mirror." Said someone familiar to her.

"Mother…?" Nozomi turns herself toward the source of the voice—the ceiling.

"Non-chan, I have three things to tell you." She said.

Nozomi wonders if this is the real mother. The time when she turns into a ghoul traumatize her a bit.

"First, you need a new nickname because our enemy knows how I call you."

Okay, that seems to be like her.

"Second, aren't you naughty? I found that you are keeping someone's used undergarment in your room. Is this Eli's?"

Totally the real one, her mother always put what so not important above the most important thing.

"Third, the real mirror is scattered. Public are misled with the tale and that copy of you... is a ghoul. Someone in a high place is playing with us right now." Her mother pointed at the other her.

Nozomi would believe her, but then she is losing her trust once again. What if her feeling is wrong? Mari told her to just go to the mirror and she seems to be a person she can trust.

"Wait, who are you? I don't think you are my real mother." Nozomi said.

Her mother—or perhaps, the person who pretends to be her mother raises her eyebrows.

"You don't believe me? How rude." She said.

And while Nozomi is about to respond, the other her turned into a ghoul— a real ghoul, screaming so loudly. Her mother—or their person who pretends to be her, swiftly slam the ground with her feet and a sharp earth nail impaled the ghoul at ease.

Maybe she can trust her after all.

"Alright, I trust you…" Nozomi replied.

"Great." Her mother replied with a… different smile? Somehow, if this mother she is looking at right now is the fake one, she did worse job than the ghoul who can copy her mysterious annoying smile.

"Now, follow me, I'll take you to the real mir—…"

And a cold powerful wind blew her mother away—turning her into… someone else…?

"Don't just trust everyone who helped you, Nozomi." A handsome voice she always wants to directly hear finally heard.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi excitedly say her name.

"Ayachi Azura! What do you want from her?!" Eli coldly pointed a long slim sword at the fallen someone.

Ayachi woke up from her fall, smiling wryly at them.

"Bah, I guess I can't even act like her." She said.

"We know where the real Kazuha is, because she is always a step earlier than everyone." Eli said.

"Still, though, what do you plan to do to her?" the cold blonde asked once again.

"I was just trying to take her to somewhere else for a… negotiation." Ayachi replied.

"You are sick bastard! You are still thinking about your damned politic while everyone suffer greatly from whatsoever thing going to happen?" Eli asked to Ayachi with loud voice.

"You are not a politician, you don't understand about anything I want to do. beside, what if I can end the mess faster than you?"

"Tch, empty promises. You will have to get over my dead body if you want her!" Eli shouted at her.

"Easy now. I don't plan to fight with a Grand Magister. All I want is to talk with our Great Grand—…"

"Shut up!" Eli slashes her sword and blows freezing wind toward Ayachi, which she quickly evade and yet still caught a cut on the tip of her dress.

"You are too emotional! You never give me any chance!" Ayachi said when she lifted her cut dress.

"I don't want you to say anything in front of Nozomi! Get out of our sight!" Eli keep angrily casting her magic to her.

"I get it! I get it! Grand Magister! Please! Stop it! I don't want any bloodshed between us!"

Nozomi wonder what is this all about.

"I'm leaving! But I'll be back once we can settle this!" Ayachi said.

"Never—…!" Eli inhaled.

"COME BACK!" she continued with a roaring voice.

Ayachi quickly ran away from them. For a moment, Nozomi couldn't say anything about what she just witnesses. She thinks she might want to ask about why is she so protective to her now, but just before she could speak, Eli quickly approach her.

"Nozomi, are you alright?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You're not hurt, right?" she examines her everywhere.

"Ah! Your clothes are dirty and a little sweaty, did you just ran? Who chased you?"

"I was running from the ghouls and some other strange creatures, Mari-san helped me though." Nozomi has no choice but to answer.

"Oh, Good, is she also the one who teleported you here? I see traces of her magic on you."

She can see trace of magic? No, more like, magic can be traced? Wow. That's amazing.

"Yes." Nozomi replied while she still in awe of her discovery.

"She also told me to meet the other me in the mirror as soon as possible, but… yes, I met a ghoul, then I met… my… fake mother… again…"

"It can't be helped, huh? Everyone want to be your mother because you believe in her. I wonder why they haven't turn into me yet."

Probably because they don't know that she and Eli are going out. Only Dia know this… and maybe also the fans of her books who are not actually 'knowing' but more like 'imagining' them going out.

"If that happen, how can I tell if it's you?"

"Before then, you need to learn magic, that's all you need. But anyhow, Mari is right, you need to meet the other you as soon as possible."

"How can I meet her?"

"Go to the mirror. That's it."

"But Ayachi told me it's a trap?"

"She is the one who put that trap. There's no trap in that mirror, just some requirement."

"What requirement?" Nozomi asked again.

Eli smiled.

"Take a good look on me, will you?" she said as she wink at Nozomi and walk toward the mirror. The mirror that reflect herself with a bride dress before actually reflect herself and Eli correctly. It's really nothing like the first time she saw it too—or at least, not as magical.

Eli gently knock on the mirror.

Nozomi feel like she is starting to look a little younger and younger until she can see the face that she feel more familiar with. The Nozomi in the mirror is so much more like the 17 years old Nozomi.

"You are..." Nozomi was about to comment on how young she looks, but before she could at least make her hear what she has to say, the Nozomi in the mirror snorted.

"Oh My god! You look old!" she said before she laughed.

"What the...!?" Nozomi smirked at her.

"What's going on with you?! You look so old! You need to take a break! Rest enough and stop stressing about whatsoever you are thinking right now!"

"I have got enough sleep! Beside! I'm you!" Nozomi pouts at herself in the mirror.

"Really?! Are you telling me that I will grow like you?"

Eli chuckled.

"There there, the Nozomi here was just confused and stressed. She just never realize it."

She realized that! But will that really affect her looks?

"She just spent her time running from ghouls and Mari casted magic on her to escape them. Problems are flying around out there."

"Right, huh? No wonder then. Time distorting magic cost a lot. Someone has to be very well trained to be able to use them without spending too much." the other her replied.

Well, at least she looks smart.

"Anyway, we shouldn't spend too much time. Let's make you two unite again, ok?"

"Sure thing, I can't wait to touch you again, Ericchi!" The Nozomi in the mirror said excitedly.

"How can I do that?" Nozomi asked.

"Just come here, touch the mirror. it will be hurt a bit, but I'll be fine."

"Huh? There's anything going to happen to you?"

"Oh come on! You are me! You can't say me as another person!"

Is that some kind of joke? Should she expect herself to like making that kind of... lame joke?

Either way, she has Eli on her side, maybe she should just try it, but then... what if they are fake too? Will this be the end?

Eli remain silent as she watch her walking toward the mirror. the other Nozomi seems to be expecting her to come closer and touch the mirror. She is not speaking of a thing or beckoning, but her smile says it all. There's nothing to worry about.

Her fingertip touched the mirror, for a second there, she realized that she is seeing a flash of vision. A vision of her being this this very place. Nozomi continue to press further and now, her fingers are sinking in to the mirror while the other her look like wanting to grab her too.

Yet another vision appears before her, a vision of this very place with only a dim candle light on her side.

 _"No... This isn't right."_

her voice said.

 _"Ericchi... You can't. You must not defile this altar."_

her voice continues.

 _"I can't let you... but..."_

she pauses.

 _"Ooh..."_

Erotic moan started. Worse, its her voice.

The vision starts to be so much clearer to her. Eli is towering on top of her with messy clothes.

 _"Marrying God? Bullshit."_ Eli in her vision said.

 _"The only god everyone are worshipping right now is just a void."_ she continued.

 _"Ericchi! You don't get it! A God is not to be seen. Your believe shouldn't be determined by what you see!"_

 _"Say all you like! But I will never ever let you marry someone or something else, not even a void being!"_

 _"Ericchi!"_

Nozomi can see that Eli is being very forceful that night. She was trying to strip her priest dress off.

"Ericchi! Stop! Please! Listen to me!"

"What else do I need to hear from you? You have defiled my faith to you, now you want me to be faithful to the one that you call as a God?" Eli still trying to force herself on her. She is totally look like a very-very angry person.

"God is merciful, Ericchi! Please, calm down and listen!"

Eli calmed down, but it takes quite a time and somehow, Nozomi feel very scared yet curious after that.

"Listen, Ericchi. You get it all wrong. I'm not marrying a God. Who told you that I'm marrying a God?"

"While you sit here, I've been going around and everyone calls you 'the God's bride'. They worship you like a God and it makes me very jealous."

"No, actually. I want to know how you know that I'm the Great Grand Enchanter. I never told you."

"You left your hint all over the place. Who wouldn't notice?"

Nozomi knows that she is smiling that time.

"I'm glad you notice, but, this is not what I want from you. I just want you to be more faithful to me since you've been making quite a rebellious decision. While Umi and Maki are always going with what I told them to, you might do the opposite when you feel like it."

"You think that if I know that you are the Great Grand Enchanter, I will obey you? You are mistaken. Besides, before you left those hint, I already know. I don't need those hints and I don't even need you to keep telling me what to do."

"Then, what do you want to do, exactly? You are striving to me my advisors and all. So there must be a motive, right?"

"All I want is to take you off this throne. I want you to see the whole world again. Sitting here will never give you the true vision of the world."

"But, Ericchi, I've got my vision and-..."

"Are those really your vision? I think you are being misled by some wicked magic and it get worse because you are not allowed to leave the altar just for the sake of your ' _safety'_ they said."

"How can you-...?"

"I'm saying this because it's true. From ever since you become the Great Grand Enchanter, all your command is a failure to me and to those who truly in need. You are not the wise leader I'm expecting." Eli cuts in.

"Are you telling me I'm not worthy?"

"No, you are worth a Goddess to me, but you did wrong things and I'll never let you continue this further."

"Then, what do you want me to do now?"

"Easy, just do what you usually do to see your vision, then, when you channel, I will cast a magic to unveil the source of magic. We will know who make those vision and send it to you as 'vision of the present and future'."

"I see. Then, please, help me to know more about this, Ericchi."

"With pleasure." Eli replied.

Nozomi did what Eli asked. As she channels her magic on the mirror to see the vision, Eli casted a magic on her as well. It turns out, the vision came from a very gigantic tree-like monster, with blood spilling all over its branches and some squeezed human body between their roots. There are some rotten fleshes, crushed bones, and... part of the Great Grand Enchanter's robe.

Eli zoomed out the vision source and they starts to see another sight that bother them. It appears that all former Great Grand Enchanters are taken there to be fed to this greedy monster. A long with them, the advisors of the former Great Grand Enchanter also being thrown there.

Nozomi couldn't focus anymore. She broke her spell and with that, she also broke Eli's spell.

"No, I can't see that anymore!" Nozomi said.

"I see..." Eli nodded.

"This is why my mother disappears before the last Great Grand Pilgrimage and also why your mother refuse to join in the Pilgrimage as advisor to become a common High Enchanter." she continued.

"I don't know about that. But either way, we can't just tell this problem..." Nozomi said.

"Yes, the whole world believes on this. Even if this teaching is wrong, they won't be easily convinced. We need to slowly change this belief." Eli replied.

"Hmm.. maybe, let's just channel once again. I'll try to track their location. If we can at least make the world see this, we can convince them to stop believing." She continued.

"It's not that easy, you know! What if they thought that I'm the one who made the whole mess?" Nozomi replied.

"Then, you just need to be the one who give them heads up about the mess."

"Sheesh. You are taking it too easily!"

"Either way, Nozomi, just do it." Eli replied.

Nozomi rolled her eyes, but she starts to do it anyway. When she channel on the vision once again, she thought that there won't be anything happen, yet a very loud sound of a creature coming down from the sky.

"Nozomi!" Eli quickly grabbed her and swiftly jumps away for their spot.

A gigantic dragon breaking through the roof of the room. There's a mark of crown on the dragon head and he has five pairs of horns.

"The Armageddon!" Nozomi said.

"Let me guess, someone powerful sent this to you." Eli said.

"Could it be...?" Nozomi pauses.

"Tch, guess they know our location first." Eli smirked.

When Nozomi about to respond, the dragon starts to charge a powerful magic from it's mouth.

"Crap, we need to move as far as possible! We can't evade this! It will cause massive explosion and destroy everything!" Eli said.

"W-what about we travel? Like, travel through times? I know some Elite Mages do that. I believe you can do that too, right Ericchi?"

"I know how but, do you think it will be ok?" Eli asked loudly.

"I don't know, just wing it. There's a mirror there, we can use their magical power help."

"Very well then..." Eli nodded.

They quickly run toward the mirror, ignoring the dragon that still aiming his shot on them. Eli channeled the magic and cast it on the mirror.

"Go, Nozomi! You first!"

"What? Why don't we go together?"

"This is my best magic, It might be a little wrong, but it's safe. At least for one people. I'm not sure about two, so, you first!"

"What?! You can't do this to me! I can't leave you alone!"

"Just...!" Eli pushed Nozomi to the mirror. Nozomi tried to retort.

"No!" She is trying to hold on Eli's hand.

"Go!" Eli quickly slipped her hand away and forcefully pushes Nozomi to the mirror.

From there, the vision ended. She might know the rest of the story, or at least, a little part of the story. Now that she has returned to reality, she can see Eli is holding her fallen body like a bride.

"Welcome back, my bride." Eli winked.

"Shouldn't we be serious now? What about the mess out there?"

"They can fight all they want. Your safety come first."

Nozomi sighed. She quickly hops out of Eli's embrace and walk toward the Altar's door.

"Let's go, Ericchi. We will get our things done now."

"That's my honey, I'll do anything for you." Eli replied before she followed Nozomi to go out of the altar room.

* * *

As soon as they leave the altar;

Nozomi didn't expect the place to be 500% messier than what she expects. She thought that there will be just some soldiers running around preparing battle, but in fact, a lot of flying creatures are roaming around the sky. She doesn't know if they are evil or good, but it seems both of them are exist up there.

Some soldiers are riding creature that looked like a griffon, some are with a dragon-like creature—perhaps they are wyvern. Then as for the enemies, they are ghouls, some black cloth-like creatures which she knows as wraiths, then also some zombie wyverns.

Other than those, Nozomi can also see the most eye-catching creatures. A huge white tiger with a warrior sitting on top of it. The white tiger itself looks like a very majestic creature, with three knife-tipped tails and powerful claws. Thickness of his furs and size of his body made him looks like a king. The warrior, with a pair of powerful chained metal claws and two tanto sheathed on waist.

"Ah, Maki, looks like she is already taking this more seriously." Eli chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, she rarely takes things seriously. Because she always can do anything without blinking. A genius one, I say." Eli said.

"And… how can you tell?"

"She is summoning Byakko. That's her soul guardian. When a soul guardian is summoned, your soul will be protected, and when someone like Maki summon him, that means she admit that she is in danger."

"Do you have one too?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course." Eli winked at her.

"You are my soul guardian, I will never live without you." She continued with playful smile.

Surely, Eli is just teasing her right now.

"Sheesh! Be serious!" Nozomi said.

"I'm not joking. But anyway, honey, we need to gather up and plan for the approaching attack. One Grand Dragon, over a thousand risen wyvern, and a billion of walking dead. We need a very-very powerful blast to kill all those, but since we don't have them right now..."

"Run, is that what you want to tell me?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep, at least, that's for you."

"What?!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Some will need to hold the line. I'll be one of them. I've told Dia to get everyone else to safety and you are the first on the list." Eli replied.

"You made me merge with myself to make me regain my memory and probably my magic power too, but then you are telling me to go away?!"

"Even though you have magic power, you won't know how to use them in a flash. It takes time and experience to master it. So I prefer you to stay away from this and prepare for the best later." Eli replied.

"I refuse to agree with that! You are a Grand Magister, right? Then, teach me how to use my magic! I believe I can do that if you are willing to do that!"

Eli shook her head.

"It's not that simple to learn magic, you know. Believing is not enough."

"Please! I don't want you hold the line for me and for everyone else. I want to hold the line with you!"

Eli sighed.

"You are stubborn." She said before her eyes set to the murky sky. Eli whistled and it seems—she is calling upon someone.

"Ayase-sama!" someone replied to her. The giant flying ship that Nozomi remember well appear before her.

"Dia-san, take her." Eli pointed to Nozomi.

"Ayase-sama…" Dia seems to doubt.

"I don't want her to bother me now. Silence her if it's the only way." Eli said coldly.

"Understood, Ayase-sama." Dia nodded. Eli smiled at Nozomi before she dashes away and summoned a nine-tailed fox as she goes into the distance.

Nozomi couldn't even say anything to stop Eli, not that she is given with the chance to.

"Ayase-sama, please be alright." Dia said.

"What the hell…" Nozomi cursed gloomly.

"Nozomi-sama?" Dia wondered.

"What the hell is that? Leaving me to your assistance as if I'm just an object." Nozomi continued.

"Nozomi-sama, I believe Ayase-sama has a reason. She doesn't want you to be hurt. So…"

"Like I care about that!" Nozomi snapped. Dia kept herself quiet as she looks at her with sparkling eyes.

Now Nozomi feels bad about snapping at her. But why was she angry anyway? Shouldn't she be glad for being left in safety? She just met Eli a while ago and she believe it's not even more than a week. But why she was reacting like that?

"I'm sorry, Dia-san." Nozomi said.

"N-No… that's fine, Nozomi-sama. I just think that it was an amazing reaction. But, by the way, please board the ship. We only have about five minutes left."

"A…alright."

Nozomi agreed to board the ship along with Dia. Once they both are ready, the ship starts to move. While Nozomi keep her eyes on the nine-tailed fox which stops at where what she knows as Byakko stands, she also notices a giant three legged crows approach them.

If her guess is right, the three must be Byakko, Kyuubi, and Yatagarasu which represent Maki, Eli, and Umi. The Three advisors of hers. Nozomi is about to comment on them, but just as soon as her lips open, a vision appear on her sight again.

A vision of the three advisors standing in front of her with their unique gesture.

"I— Umi Sonoda, will dedicate myself to protect the innocent and fight to death against the corrupted soul!" Umi said heroically

"Maki Nishikino, at your service. I don't always give service though. Sometime I like to take a break, but you still can count on me." Maki said with her laziest expression.

"Eli Ayase here. I don't need to promise anything else to you, right?" Eli said with flirty wink.

The vision changes, this time, she is looking at Umi only.

"My Majesty, I have killed the corrupted fishermen on the south sea. Apparently, your vision is right, they have been conducting sacrifice to summon the sea monster. We resealed the place and slaughtered the leader. I'm glad to be your right hand to make this mission a success." She said politely.

Then, again, her vision change to Maki only.

"Hey, Great Grand Enchanter. Your request is done. I've conducted investigation and apparently, your vision is accurate… I mean… almost, accurate. The mountain inhabitants are indeed rampaging, the locals are dead. Since none of them can be interviewed, I deduct from the clues. All these are done by magic. A wild enchanter is caught and we bribe him to tell us the location of his friends. You said they are cultist, but I found no trace of different teaching than the school. I could release them, but I decided to put them in to the school."

And once more, her vision changes. This time, she only sees Eli.

"Slaughtered fishermen, imprisoned the war refugees, and now you want me to salvage a Hero Graveyard? Are you nuts? What exactly you are looking for? An artifact that could turn one into a death god? If you want that to be done, then ask someone else!"

It seems like the time skipped from now, her vision led her to a sight where Eli seems to be very angry at her.

"You are indeed mindless. You asked the Azura family to obtain the artifact, now they are in trouble because someone there is starting a quiet rebellion and they stole the artifact! We are all in danger now! Thanks to you!"

Eli kept moving around from left to right and right to left. Then at the end, she stops.

"Fine… if this is what you want, then that's fine. I'll just have to deal with some administration now. But remember this. If one day this small thing become a big trouble, then you have to make sure that you are safe. Run as far as you can, three of us will buy you time. Until then, plan something to solve this."

The vision stops there. Nozomi realized that the time is not even moving when she had her vision, but something that she should underline now. The Three advisors are going to hold the line for everyone.

She can't allow them to do something like that, especially if she is the one who cause this trouble. Maybe she is misled, but the decision is still on her.

"Dia-san! I can't leave them!" Nozomi said clearly.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi-sama, but Ayase-sama told me she doesn't want you to involve yourself in this matter." As Dia said it, she can hear Umi's voice echoing.

"On your mark!"

Then Maki whistled while Eli seems to channel a magic along with the mage soldiers.

"Attack!" Umi shouted again. The soldiers barraged the crowd of creatures on the sky. Then along with it, some buildings around the school exploded and the mage soldiers are casting barriers to protect some specific area.

The first wave of enemy fallen, yet another arrives and a dragon head appeared. Nozomi remember the dragon head so well, except it looks a little rotten. She believes it is the same dragon that attacked her in her vision.

The enemy also starts to barrage the soldiers with their corrupted power, they who are hit will turn into a risen and they have to be decapitated by Maki's soldiers in order to stop them from attacking another.

"Back off! All of you! This isn't possible anymore!" Shouted a scout who stand on the closest tower.

"What's the situation?" Umi asked.

"Our enemy has about 700 meters long waves! We don't have that much ammos and magic power! Not even if we double it!"

"I see. Then retreat! Everyone! I repeat, retreat! Leave all artilleries! Retreat!" Umi shouted.

"All agents! Open the escape path!" Maki shouted.

"All mages, stay and protect all everyone as they escape! We will defend to the last second!" Eli shouted

And by then, Nozomi couldn't hear anything else. The ship she board on is no longer close enough to them.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her faintly.

"Nozomi-sama, please don't worry about them. I believe they'll be safe." Dia said.

"But, the mages are staying to the last second, they will be most likely to be dead." Nozomi said.

"Sacrifice for the better future is our motto, Nozomi-sama." Dia replied, there's a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Ayase-sama hold that motto dearly. Especially when it comes about you." Dia continued.

Nozomi remain silent.

"She told me during our quick discussion, if she fails to escape at the last second, I'll replace her until you can replace her. She even told me that you can have all of her belonging and learn as much magic as you wish." Dia continued again, this time, her voice is a little fading as if she wants to hold her cry.

"It's so unfair. She never told me that she is prepared to die." Nozomi replied without even thinking about what she wants to say. Those word just came out of her lips. A part of her doesn't know why she says something like that, but she believes that it may be caused by something she gets since she merges with her other self.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi-sama." Dia replied with her wry smile.

"It's so unfair! I don't want it!" Nozomi stood up from her seat.

"Nozomi-sama?!" Dia surprised to see her stand.

"Please remain seated! You'll be hurt!" she continued.

"I don't want it! I want to be on her side now!" Nozomi continued.

"Nozomi-sama! Please! Make sense now! They are retreating and we can't go back or we might give more fail chance to the mages!"

"What? Who cares about that?! Ericchi is being so unfair right now! I don't want it!" Nozomi yelled as she starts to attempt breaking the ship's magical barrier. She doesn't know what goes in her mind, she just does it without thinking.

"Nozomi-sama! I'm warning you!" Dia yelled at her.

"I don't care! I don't like it! I don't want it! I want to be on her side now!" Nozomi yelled again.

"Nozomi-sama, I'm sorry, but I have to do—…" Dia pulled out a thick needle.

"…this!" she stabbed the needle on Nozomi's shoulder.

Nozomi could feel her shoulder stabbed, but she couldn't feel the pain at all. Something is wrong with her and she realizes it, but she doesn't know what to do. She is still standing there attempting her break out.

"I-Impossible! You endured the most potent sleeping needle?! Then, what about this!" Dia poured a potion on top of Nozomi's head. It drips to her mouth and strangely, Nozomi couldn't taste anything at all.

"Most impossible!" Dia yelled.

"Aah! I have to drive!" she returned to drive the emergency ship. It seems Dia hasten the ship movement to keep Nozomi as far as possible, but as she is not looking, Nozomi felt like a magic is re-working on her as she tries to break the barriers.

 _Is this…_

 _Mari-san's magic?_

Nozomi thought.

 _If it's true…_

She pauses for a moment. Nozomi feels like there's a part of her thinking of something.

 _Then…_

Somehow, her body starts to push the barrier stronger. A magic is about to re-working on her.

"This is…" Dia lifts her head.

"Don't tell me…! You are about to re-active Mari-san's magic by charging the trace of effect on my Barrier?!" she yelled.

 _Ah, so that's what I'm trying to do._

Nozomi thought again.

"You can't do that! If you are teleported away, I won't know where you might be!" Dia yelled at her.

But Nozomi knows where she will end up and she believes she is located so close to where Eli is right now.

"Then, you just have to let me do what I want, right?" Nozomi said. Her body starts to fade, she is about to teleport.

"N-Nozomi-sama!" Dia tried to stop her by trying to pull her hand away from the barrier. Though just a second before Nozomi's hand pulled off, she is already gone from the emergency ship.

* * *

The Altar;

Nozomi returned to the altar. This is where Mari put her last. She believes there are no one in this room before, but when she wakes up, she can see a tall woman. She looks very familiar. Nozomi tried to examine her, but…

"Non-chan, I believe you are not supposed to be here." She said as she search through the room.

Is this really who she is? No more fake her?

"What are you doing here, mother?" Nozomi asked.

"Document. I need to safe a document. This place is going to turn into a dead land. I don't want to go through the trouble of getting my ass here after its dominated by risen." She said.

"Don't tell this to anyone yet, ok? You'll find this useful in the future."

"I don't get it." Nozomi replied.

"You will in the future. But anyhow, since you are really persistent. I'll help you and your lover to go out, but it might sacrifice more than a hundred mages. What's your opinion?"

"I might not care about those, all I want is justice. I want to be in a fair position with Ericchi!" Nozomi said. She wonders where her mother know that she is here for Eli.

"To begin with, she will never want to play fair with you. You started it so don't complain." Kazuha said.

"What?" Nozomi flustered.

"Non-chan, go out now. This is your only chance."

"Chance for what?" Nozomi asked.

"Just go!" her mother shouted.

Nozomi couldn't ask for any more information. She quickly run out of the altar room and…

Eli immediately notice her since her eyes exactly directed on the altar door.

"Nozomi?!" Eli exclaimed.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi shouted back at her.

Eli chagrined, she quickly dashes toward Nozomi along with Maki and Umi who are still there for her. As Eli approached, Nozomi tried to reach her but suddenly, she can feel all the pain she supposed to have before. The needle stab and the bitterness of the sleeping potion are working on her. She is also starting to feel sleepy. Eli quickly grab her and gently put her to her arm.

"Ericchi, you are unfair." She said weakly.

"Trace of time magic, did you re-active the magic on your body somehow?" Eli asked.

"Yes…zzzz…" Nozomi fell asleep.

"Crap, this is bad. At this rate, three of us have to leave early." Maki said.

"Looks like our act truly not blessed by the Goddess herself." Umi said.

"Hmmph… and here I thought I can at least save my own mages. Now I probably has to sacrifice them for her." Eli said.

"Maybe that's exactly why she insists to be here—to make sure we are saving ourselves." Said Umi.

"Stupid. We certainly will try to do that if it's still possible." Maki said.

"No time to argue, cover me as I carry her, let's go!" Eli said as she quickly runs with Nozomi sleeping on her arm.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I can't believe I wrote this so quickly. I think I'm enjoying it a little too much LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Lost

**Ok, this is a quite long chapter! I hope you enjoy this ^^**

 **Additionally, it has the ice scene someone requested. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm contended and lonely…_

 _The feeling as a girl in love…_

 _I can't hold it…_

 _No…_

 _I can't hold it anymore._

 _I need her love…_

 _There must be away to do it without anyone knowing…_

 _There must be…_

* * *

It's a dream…

Nozomi knows that she is dreaming right now. With all the darkness surrounding her.

She can see Umi—or perhaps that's her clone, standing in front of Nozomi's clone.

"Grand General, I have a request…" Nozomi's clone said to Umi.

"What do you need, my majesty?" The Grand General replied.

The clone disappears along with the Grand General. As Nozomi continue, she can see Maki and Umi are talking to each other.

"Huh? You want me to ask if Eli is single? That's so sudden. Are you interested on her?" Maki asked.

"No! I'm certainly admire her as a senior, but I'm not interested in courting her! I'm just asking if she is available, because someone asked me to do that."

"Alright, but sadly, I think she mentioned that she is already belong to someone. Toujou Nozomi, that's the name of her lover."

"Toujou Nozomi! Ok! I'll remember that! But where is she right now? I might be able to ask her to give up for the Great Grand Enchanter."

"Heh, I don't know. You can't force someone to love someone, ok? It's not that stiff."

"Oh…?"

Then the clone of those two disappears. This time, she can see the clone Umi saluted to Nozomi's clone.

"Reporting! I asked Master Espion Nishikino, she said, Ayase Eli is not single. She is in relationship with someone with name: Toujou Nozomi."

"Is that so? Then, please, make an invitation for her. Tell her to meet me in my bedroom."

"W-what?" Umi raises her eyebrows with her blushing red cheeks.

"We are just going to talk a bit."

"Oh…"

And from then, she believes that she is starting to regain her consciousness.

Her eyes set on the ceiling— made of wood, looks cheap and the bed is squeaking as she tried to wake up.

 _This look like an Inn._

She thought.

"Welcome back, Nozomi-sama." Dia said as she prepares a herbal medicine on the wooden table close to her bed. She seems to be very busy.

"Where are we?" Nozomi asked,

"Further away from Otonokizaka. We had to isolate the island due to the amount of undead in there." Dia replied without looking at her.

"An island…" Nozomi try to remember how Otonokizaka's map looked like.

"I know. It wasn't exactly an island, but we turned It into island by dropping all explosive to the remaining land. It has to be done in order to save the rest of the world." Dia replied.

"Other than that, we lost about five hundred soldier mages, thirty soldiers, five scouts, and twenty assassins." She continued.

"I'm sorry…" Nozomi said sadly.

"I have no right to accept your apology, Nozomi-sama. Ayase-sama is the one who is not pleased with your action."

"Was she really upset at me?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, she told me that once you wake up, she will want you to talk to her and explain why you do it. She already knows how from my story." Dia replied.

"You told her everything?"

"Certainly, that's my job. But personally, I might be angry too if someone dear to me refuse to listen to me while I already prepared everything for the best."

Nozomi remain silent.

"But, I'll be forgiving because I know that someone dear to me is trying to tell me that they love me too. It's such a sweet selfless act."

"You think so?" Nozomi wondered.

"That's right, Nozomi-sama. I think so." Dia nodded.

"Are you going to write it in your book?" Nozomi asked.

Dia blushes.

"W-Well… at this point, I'll be so much busier than ever. I may not be able to write much since… you know… we are all refugees until we can find a proper place to stay in. On the good side, this made me, Kanan, and Mari starts to work together again. While Mari is seeking through connection, Kanan is looking for a way to create a place to live."

"Both sounds like having their own benefit." Nozomi replied.

"Well, yes. Mari-san probably going to borrow someone's building.. or… buy if she still has asset, but as for Kanan… we already told her that we prefer something that stays on the ground, but she insist to build a grand ship like the one that sank a week ago."

"Have any of my advisors suggest something?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh, for Nishikino-sama, she said, she might have something for us, but she isn't sure so she prefers to not tell until then. Sonoda-sama said that she doesn't mind with nomadic life, but we all know we don't want that. As for Ayase-sama, she isn't making any comment. She might still be grieving for the loss of five hundred mage soldiers."

"What about your own opinion?" Nozomi asked again.

"Nothing much to say. I just want to live somewhere comfortable. But maybe my sister will prefer to have a library so she and her best friend can spend their time there." Dia replied.

"Are my friends safe?" Nozomi asked once more.

"You mean, Minami-san, Koizumi-san and Yazawa-san?" Dia replied as she packed the medicine and place it on a small box. She started a new one as soon as she sealed the small box tightly.

"Yes, also, the other which may not consider me as friend yet."

"If they don't belong to mage soldiers or the soldiers, they are safe. As for their last location, Minami-san is working with her mother and High General Kousaka to set up a temporary workshop. The alchemist needs their tools up to make healing potions. Koizumi-san is with her best friend Hoshizora-san, looking for seeds and anything to plant, they said. They might not be able to plant them right now, but they believe that it will be useful later. Yazawa-san… she is left alone after all the Azura family disappears. She might need to cheer up, but apparently, no one can amuse her right now."

"She came from a big family, it's no wonder if she gets lonely faster." Nozomi replied.

"Ah, I've heard. I wonder if someone who told me about that will ever call her family. They should be running somewhere ever since the rebels show up in Kinokake city. But as for her father though, I'm pretty sure he is still among the rebels." Dia replied.

Maybe Nozomi should approach her first. Niko might be the person who really need someone to talk with right now.

"I need to—…" before Nozomi finish her sentence, she just realized that she isn't wearing anything but a blanket.

"Oh…" Nozomi raises her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Ayase-san told me that you shouldn't wear anything until she returns. She said it's to keep you in this room." Dia said.

Is that why Dia kept herself busy? So that she is not looking at her?

"Where do you put my clothes?"

"The servant have them. They'll be back once they are neat and dry. Some servants also went to the village marketplace to find you new clothes. Don't worry about what to pay, Ayase-sama cover it.

"hmm… thanks I guess." Nozomi replied shyly as she pulled her blanket up to cover her body.

A minute later, someone came in without knocking the door. Dia quickly stand up and turn to the door.

"Ayase-sama!" she gestured politely. Eli stopped, her eyes aren't friendly and she frown as she focus on Nozomi.

"Dia-san, you can leave now. Thank you." Eli said coldly.

Dia nodded before she left along with the entire herbs and boxes she was working on.

"You should be glad to be alive right now. Even though I don't mind sacrificing five hundred of well trained mages for you, I'm still upset by the fact that this could've been avoided. If only you listened to me back then." The blonde crossed her arms.

Nozomi feel like a part of her wanting to answer that, yet she doesn't know what to say to her.

"I'll be forgiving if the only thing you miss yesterday was the classes, but you also missed my point. Any defense?" Eli asked coldly.

"Yes." Nozomi replied. She doesn't know why that word escape from her.

"You are such a stubborn!" Nozomi continued. Again, she doesn't know how she just say that without thinking of what might be happen next.

"Do you think you can be so unfair to me? I know you want to hold the barrier until the last second, you know you might die so you made Dia took me away from you. You should've known that I don't want that! I don't care if people are dying or being in such a big mess. All I want is to be on your side whatever you do."

Eli seems to be amused as she heard her answer.

"I see…" she nods.

"Ah, what am I saying? Why did I just say all that?" Nozomi quickly asked to herself.

Eli chuckled, though her eyes still reflect the coldness.

"It seems that you and the other you aren't capable of being in the same mind right now. That's why even if your soul merge in one vessel, you still feel like being a different person, am I right?"

"That is also your fault. If only you care more about this Nozomi, she would be falling in love with you in the first sight, not just a mere lust!" Nozomi said.

Is that true? She is just lusting over Eli right now? Not exactly falling in love?

"What? You are blaming it to me now?!" Eli smirked at her. Somehow, the coldness in her eyes disappeared.

"Instead of just giving all the duty to Dia-san, why can't you treat her like a true lover? Why can't you forget about your work and focus on making her falling in love? Be romantic! Just like how you always were!" Nozomi continued again. Truly, what kind of trouble she will stumble into now?

"That if you want to make us be a one person again… honestly, that is the only thing that make us different. We don't have the same bond with you and with everyone else around here."

Eli calmed down. She nodded again and smiled at her.

"Very well, I'll take you to a date now. What about a good walk around—…"

"What the hell is that. You just jump into pleasing the person who doesn't love you like I do?" Nozomi said again.

Really, what exactly the other Nozomi want now?

Eli chuckled to her respond.

"Then, the Nozomi who is in love with me, what should I do first and what should I do next?"

"First, since I'm wearing no clothes right now…" Nozomi pauses.

"I'll have to find you clothes, I know. I'll get the one in the laundry…" Eli said.

"No-no! You silly fox! It's something else!" the purplenette pulled the blonde to the bed.

Nozomi know where this is going.

"Hmm..?" As Eli smiled playfully, both of Nozomi knows that they are truly mesmerized by her beauty, especially when she is so up close to them. For whatever reason, Nozomi couldn't control herself. Her lips kiss her greedily.

While a part of her embarrassed of what she does, the other part wanting to do more than just kisses. She embraces her, keep pulling her down and down, letting Eli to be on top as they passionately kiss each other, and even, locking her between her cloth-less legs.

This is so naughty. Even though this isn't her first time to be intimate with Eli, it is her first time to be the first person to ask for intimacy. It's embarrassing, but she can't say that she doesn't want it too.

Eli kisses her gently, starting from her neck and up to her jaw. Her scent is so lovely, even though her skin seems to feel a little colder than what she remembers. She is taking off her clothes while keeping her lips in the perfect distance. Their tongue plays, their skin touches, and they exchange their love.

As the blonde as fashionless as the purplenette, she began to show her true form. With fox ears, tails and claws, Eli kept her action. Nozomi wonder how could she not feel any wrong when making love with a yokai like her. Perhaps Eli is still too human for her?

Eli climbed down to her waist, placing her head between her legs and starts to lick her womanhood. Her tongue might be slightly thinner than a human tongue, but its long and tough enough to slip in to her core. It went in and out, rubbed against the bumpy walls and wet her sweating skin.

This is just as amazing as her first time. Except she feels like she is sharing her body with someone else right now. She moves without her permission. She acts and she moan erotically. Maybe she would do something like that when she gets used with this kind of activity, but she is still a little nervous right now especially when she knows that her age in her real world is not as old as her in this world.

While she enjoys Eli's hospitality, she starts to see something similar to the time when she is looking at her vision. Something that makes her feel like jumping into a realm where the time stops and no one else coming with her.

 _This is what I felt when that day comes._

Her own voice heard on her ears.

 _The day when she… no… we defiled the altar is the day when we know that something is going wrong._

She continued.

 _I believe you already know…_

She continued again.

 _This might not be important, but, truth to be told. I'm the one who give her the chance to defile the altar. I invited her to meet me in the altar. It wasn't my plan to unveil my true identity._

 _She always been curious and doubting when she is close to me and she is always loyal to the Nozomi Toujou she knows. I thought she will refuse my invitation to be intimate since she was in doubt about my true identity, but the time I asked her, she just went to touch me and …_

The other Nozomi pauses.

 _…she kissed me and immediately know it's me._

 _We had our intimacy there until I realize that I've been defiling my own altar and disrespecting my religion. It was really hard to resist._

 _Anyway…_

The other Nozomi pauses again.

 _Ericchi can be such a flirt to others, but she will never give her kisses to anyone. I can guarantee that._

 _That's why, if you truly want to fully merge with me, never ever feel shy or doubting when you make love with her. Just kiss her, just do everything you want with her. You can even ask her to play a role for you. Feast your desire, feast your wish, as long as it can make you feel satisfied and focused._

Easy for her to say. But Nozomi believe that it will takes a while. She wonders why she can't just pretend that she didn't know that this is real. Even if she keeps telling herself that this is not real.

Holding on to that thought, Nozomi realize her vision has ended. She can see the time moving again and Eli continue to please her body, but she seems to be planning for something big. She stopped after she trails her lips on Nozomi's neck, kissed her once and gazing at her deeply.

"Are you ready for the main course?" she asked.

What main course?

"I'm ready, Ericchi." Nozomi winked to her cheekily.

She can't believe she did that.

Eli's saliva dripped on her breast. It's intended and Nozomi couldn't even comment about that. This is how naughty everything is right now, but most importantly, a round block of ice suddenly came out of her mouth.

"Oooh…" Nozomi smiled sultrily at her.

Even though she doesn't know what exactly she plans to do with that magically appeared round block of ice.

Eli bit the top part of the ice, dragging it gently as it trails its cold water on her body. Somehow, she feels like the water and ice are moving abnormally. Not that she is didn't see how Eli move it with her lips, it's just that it look like it can transform into many forms.

She was expecting the cold and hard ice sensation, but this ice is just cold and somewhat elastic like a frozen rubber…. Toy?

When the cold round ice block reached the tip of her womanhood, it fell down to the bed, very close to the core. She doesn't want to think about what Eli might do after, but having a cold ice inside her might be the most painful thing to happen.

 _Please don't put it in._

"Put it in." Nozomi said with sultry voice.

 _Damn it._

"My pleasure." Eli smiled at her.

 _Oh well, maybe just wing it anyway?_

The blonde's pale skinned long fingers picks up the ice. Gently and slowly sinking the cold ice inside her core. It's so cold and yet…

 _Satisfying._

When it melts inside her, she wonders if it will become sharp enough to hurt her at one point, but then she remembers, this round ice block is a magical object summoned out from Eli's mouth. Nozomi also realizes how the ice starting to feel like it gets longer and longer as it goes deeper. Then it gets better and better when Eli prod her fingers in as if it starts to attach the round block of ice's movement.

In and out, just like the classical way of having intimacy. The repetitive act is so addictive—or perhaps, she should say that it wasn't the act that she gets addicted with, it was the impact on herself. Another thing to mention is the mark that drawn so close to her womanhood and core. It starts to glow as Eli licks that marking greedily.

 _How naughty! So naughty! This is so embarrassing!_

Nozomi thought as she sees how she spread her legs to allow Eli doing what she desire to do. The way her skin waver to the motion, the way she moan without her own wish, and the way she enjoys the guilty pleasure, so many things are not what she expect to do.

"Ericchi, I'm about to—…!"

And before she could say it out loud…

"Ahhh!" she came.

The timing is so perfect—or more like, Eli perfectly dispel the magic and all the ice melted into water and sprayed on Eli's body, mixed with the liquid she never expects to see. It wasn't her virginity blood, it was the other liquid that she knows to be exist after one reach their orgasm but never see it live.

She is somewhat satisfied. Disgustingly satisfied when watching Eli's body stained with her love juice. But she feels like something is still missing. Could she be wanting for another round?

"Seems like someone is having so much fun, is it my turn now?" Eli flirted her.

If this is her turn, then Nozomi might have to worry for one more thing right now. How can she satisfy Eli? How can she—an amateur, satisfy a professional lover like Eli?

"Leave it to me." Nozomi replied. That wasn't what she thinks. That's what the other her think!

Eli starts from lying down on the bed next to her. Nozomi doesn't know what to do next, but her legs led her to sit on top of Eli. Eli grabs her ass and massaged her gently before she pulled her back down with the hand she didn't use to massage, directing her breast to land on her mouth and suckling her nipples.

The massaging hand moving toward the core again and no doubt, she is grinded again. The perfect length of her fingers are probably the best asset Nozomi love tonight. At least that until she realize Eli once again spawning the magical round ice block, inserting it in to Nozomi's depth and attach it on her own womanhood, shaking her waist just like how a man and a woman make love.

 _What's the name of this kind of toy in my reality?_

Nozomi thought.

 _I believe I've seen it somewhere._

She thought again. She could try to think harder, but it seems all of her energies to think are spent to keep herself on the perfect position and moving as vigorous as possible. Truly, will Eli really be satisfied from this?

Does she take pleasure from pleasing her in specific position?

Nozomi couldn't think again. No, she really couldn't think of anything.

The similar sensation is about to cause her emotion to explode, perhaps this is what she missed in her first round?

She can't stop, she even works harder on her own will. She can feel everything that touches her, the smooth hips and the thick furs of Eli's fox tails. So wonderful, so fantastic, and so…

"Ah!"

Once again, she came out.

Eli seems to do the same thing and once again, the magical ice block is gone. Nozomi can't believe she shared an ice block for this sort of thing. The only use of ice block she knew was to make her drink colder.

The sticky liquid between her legs remained even after the water burst out of their depth. Nozomi feels like she should be taking a bath right now.

"Bath?" Eli asked with a playful smile.

Nozomi is glad that Eli wasn't asking for another round. Unless offering her bath is like asking for another round in another place.

"Are we going to do anything like this in there?"

"Of course not, we won't be in a private bath. I thought we both know that none of us like our privacy invaded."

"Oh?" Nozomi raises her eyebrows, wondering about what she means about not going to be in private bath.

"We lost our home and wealth, honey. Say thank you to the undead." Eli replied.

"No, I don't even care about that one." Nozomi replied.

Maybe she cares a bit, she didn't get to taste all the things Eli gave back in her room. It was just her first day of getting them all!

"Then, you were wondering what kind of bath we are going to enter?"

"Yes." Nozomi replied.

"Public bath, this village only have one. Don't worry though, they separate male and female. To avoid any sort of fight, they said. Some female in the village tends to be easily reach their temper when a male stare at their asset. They said, the last time it happened, it was a female warrior trying to slaughter a male warrior for looking at her. Story teller said they were challenging each other and then starting to fight in the bathhouse, ruined the walls and even getting away with it since no one wants to stop them. Gossiper says the two are dating now. Talk about irony."

"That's an interesting tale." Nozomi replied with a nod.

"So, up for bath?" Eli asked.

"I'll go." Nozomi nodded.

* * *

The bath house;

Not too different than the one she used in her time. Nozomi is really glad that she knows almost all the "do" and "do not do" here. Some additional rule such as "no magic allowed" and "keep your familiar close" aren't written in the bath house in her time.

Speaking of familiar though…

"Ericchi, I remember you bought me a familiar, right?" Nozomi asked as she walks with her bath tools in her arm and Eli walks next to her.

"Yes, I did. What about it?"

"I left her in my room. Do you think she is fine?" Nozomi asked again.

"That's good. You can always summon her, unless you want to look at what she is looking at."

"You can do something like that?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, yes, you can trade your consciousness with it. But in the current circumstance, I recommend you to kill your familiar after you had enough with trading consciousness."

"What? That's cruel!" Nozomi protested.

"It's better that way. When a familiar die, they won't be leaving any trace of magical connection after trading consciousness. It's fatal to leave magical connection, especially when we don't know what kind of enemy we are facing right now."

"Then, if that happen, I won't own any familiar again?" Nozomi asked.

"They are not exactly a living being, you know. They are just a re-imagination of one's personality. A familiar is not always spirit animal, they can be human and they can be something else."

"In that case, is it possible for one person to fall in love with a familiar?" Nozomi asked again.

"Very possible." Eli replied.

"What if that happen?"

"They marry their familiar." Eli replied as if there's nothing wrong with that.

"Uh….?" Nozomi flustered.

"You need example? Well, easy. Kisame is someone who is dating a familiar."

"Don't tell me, Samebito is her familiar?" Nozomi asked.

"No, that's a guardian. Just like me and you." Eli replied as they enter the bath. The two were about to continue their discussion, but they have to stop as they witness something pretty bizarre. They see Umi, about to hit Honoka with a small wooden chair on hand, while there's also Kotori holding Umi's hand. All of them are fashionless and inside the hot spring.

"Err… are we… invading your privacy right now?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah? I didn't know you are into hitting on someone again. Was last week not enough for you?" Eli asked teasingly to Umi.

"Grand Ma–… I mean, Eli!" Umi yelled at her.

"What's happening now?" Eli asked with playful smile and still with that teasing voice.

"This is not what it looks like!" Umi said in panic as she quickly covers her asset.

"Honoka lied to me! She said that the bath will not be too crowded right now!"

"But it's true! There's only me, you, and Kotori-chan!"

"And Eli! And… Nozomi-sama!" Umi pointed at Eli.

"But you were angry before they came here too!" Honoka said.

"I was—…!" Umi pause, glancing at Kotori and turn her eyes away nervously.

By the time Nozomi noticed her attitude, a vision come up to her. A vision of Umi scrapping poems and mind maps. It seems she is desperate of something and related to… those poems and mind maps.

"I can't… No… this is not right! How could I fell in love?! Eli is such a jerk!" Umi in her vision yelled.

"No! I don't! I'm not in love! I'm just doing my hobby! Making poems and everything… no! I'm not in love!" she continues denying herself.

"Honoka! Honoka! Where's Honoka?! I need to talk to her!"

The bluenette stormed out of the room, the vision changes to where Umi and Honoka talk to each other.

"You can't stop thinking about her and lately, your poems have been about her, and you can't think of something else, then you told Eli-chan about this and she told you that you might be in love?"

"Yes…" Umi nodded weakly.

"Hmmm… that sounds normal to me. Maybe you just miss her? I tend to do that when I miss someone. What if we just meet each other in the bath house? I believe she would love to relax after all the errand she runs."

And the vision ends there. Perhaps Nozomi knows what exactly going on right now, the reason why Umi is angry and the reason why Eli is teasing Umi about this. Not that she knows what happened last week, but maybe her vision and this are truly related.

"Hmm… Grand Ge—…"

"Umi. Please call me Umi. We are not at work and you are older than me." Umi cuts in.

"Right, then… Umi-chan, don't tell me, you are trying to deny your own feeling?" Nozomi asked.

"W-what? No! I'm not denying anything!" Umi replied agitatedly.

"Is that so? Then, I might be mistaken." Nozomi said.

"W-Well…Maybe you are not Mistaken, My Maje—… I mean… Nozomi…sama…"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so formal to me. Just call my name is fine outside our work hours." Nozomi said.

"R-Right… Nozomi." Umi nodded shyly.

"Now, shall we make things back to normal?" Eli said teasingly.

"Sh-sheesh, to begin with, there's nothing normal from taking bath together! It's so shameless!" Umi complained.

"But, Umi-chan, we've been childhood friends. We often took bath together, why are you complaining now?" Kotori asked innocently.

"That's—!" Umi pauses.

It looks like she couldn't say what she wants to say.

"Aargggh! I'm leaving!" Umi quickly grab her towel and stormed out of the bathroom.

"U-Umi-chan!" Honoka tried to hold her back.

"I don't care! I don't care! I'm leaving!" Umi yelled from the distance.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori whimpered.

"Uhh… I'll go chase her, Kotori-chan! Wait here!" Honoka said as she quickly run to catch up with Umi.

Eli and Nozomi couldn't say much about this matter. Kotori seems to be very troubled as she sighs. A hint of tear seen on her eyes, Nozomi couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Kotori-chan, I hope you understand what Umi truly feels about you." She said.

"Does she hate me?" Kotori asked.

"Nope, it's the opposite. Maybe she really likes you, but she can't tell you." Nozomi replied.

"Does she really? She has been telling me that I'm getting in her way. That's why I have been trying to make up what might be wrong." Kotori replied.

"Tell me, what do you think have been wrong with you?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm…well, I'm not sure myself. But maybe it was from the time I forced her to wear female clothing. Umi-chan almost never wear them and I feel like she needs it."

Nozomi isn't sure about that, is there any vision that can help her to reveal that truth?

"I believe that's not the real reason. Umi loves your gift." Eli said.

"Eh…?" Kotori wondered.

"I can testify to that. I've seen her wearing them and keep posing and doing some random girly expression in front of her own mirror." Eli replied.

"I-Is that true?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Yep." Eli giggled.

"She loves them so much, but she can't tell you or anyone else." She continued.

"Aaahh! Umi-chan! So cuteee!" Kotori squealed.

"Question though, you said you were trying to make up with her, what did you do with her to fix your relationship?" Eli asked.

"Uhm… well, I asked her to go out for dinner... she was happy, then… uhm… I asked her for a sleepover since she always so excited about it back then, but then after that night, she never want to meet me again so I thought maybe I did something wrong again, so I asked Honoka-chan to set me up with Umi-chan here but it doesn't go well… that's all I did for now, maybe I'll try to find more way to make her tell me what exactly I can do to make up with her."

Nozomi's advice, just try to stay away until Umi brave enough to approach her, not the opposite. But honestly though, what will happen if Kotori keep trying to approach her anyway?

Eli seems to be amused by the fact that Kotori have no idea about what Umi truly feels about her. What a mean friend.

"Good luck, Kotori-chan!" Eli said with a laughter.

"Thanks!" Kotori replied innocently.

Does Kotori know that she was being mocked here? She should have not be thankful about that.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to continue helping around. Thanks for being concerned about me!" Kotori said.

"No problem. Just talk to us when you feel like it." Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, yep! We are friends after all, no matter who you truly are." Kotori said as she get herself out of the water.

Eli seems to be somewhat surprised as she heard Kotori said it. She keeps watching Kotori leaving the room, her eyes are full of curiosity and her lips shows the interest she put in the matter. After a while she turns her gaze to Nozomi.

"How much people know about you, honey?" Eli asked.

"Kotori-chan is a good friend of mine and Umi-chan, I think it's not strange for her to know about me." Nozomi replied.

"That's true. I forgot. Sorry." The blonde smiled faintly.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"I've never told anyone about you, I never made any official announcement too. Who made them know?" Eli asked to her as she brushes her fingers on Nozomi's forehead.

"The closeness between you and I perhaps? I think that's already an official announcement." Nozomi replied with playful smile.

Without them realizing, they both are starting to be charmed by each other and their lips are getting closer and closer. A gentle kiss given, yet the two feel like it's not enough. Once again, they touch each other, once again, they passionately kiss each other, and once again…

They broke into a lustful play, inside the heat of the bathroom, just two of them. None of them able to think clearly as they aggressively venture their lover's curves, but for Nozomi, at least, she still able to wonder if anyone will disturb this moment—knowing that this is a public place, there should be at least someone who made sure that this sort of thing isn't happening, right?

Eli's lips travels down to her neck, then sometime she peck on her breast and suckling on her nipples. She is such a playful lover, or perhaps it was just because those are her favorite part? Either way, Nozomi feels very satisfied with whatever she does to her body.

But what if they enjoy it too much and forgot that they are in a public area?

"S-Stop!" Nozomi quickly said. She doesn't know where that came from, but it seems that the other her agree that they shouldn't do this in a public area.

Eli stopped, yet she still had the chance to leave one kiss on her breast before releasing her.

"We can't do this here, it's a public area, what if someone else see this?" Nozomi said.

"Then, do you want us to be less obvious?"

"No, more like, let's not do this. We already had enough before."

"Is that so?" Eli asked.

"Yes, it was enough for today." Nozomi replied shyly.

"Very well then, what about, cuddles? Will that help?"

What does she mean by… _will that help?_

"I'd love that, but please, don't go anywhere else."

And what she just said? Honestly, sometime Nozomi feels like she doesn't know what exactly the other Nozomi is talking about. Maybe it was because the other her are way more used with Eli than her? That's so unfair. She wishes she knows Eli more than the other Nozomi.

"I understand." Eli smiled at her before she pulled her to the corner of the hot spring. She sat down on the stone chair, hugging her from behind, kisses her neck and cheek gently, then snuggling her so lovingly.

 _It's so warm and comfortable._

She thought.

 _No wonder the other me likes this too._

"This is nice…" Nozomi whispered.

"Hmm?" Eli gave her the playful smile.

"I like it." Nozomi continued again.

She has never felt this secure. She can hear Eli giggled right next to her ear. She can't believe how much sexier her voice is when she is closer, but what surprise her more is the way she starts to massage her breast.

"I thought we agreed that we shouldn't go anywhere else than a gentle cuddle?" Nozomi asked—and that's the other Nozomi who asked.

"but I thought you always love this any time." Eli replied confidently.

Nozomi kept quiet. She doesn't seem to protest further about this. To be honest though, she really loves the breast massage she gets. For a moment, she kept enjoying the breast massage as if there's nothing to think about, but eventually, she realizes that the breast massage also has been a message. Eli is calling her name through the breast massage. Nozomi slowly places her hand on Eli's thigh and tell her that she has realized that Eli has been secretly calling her.

 _What is it?_

Nozomi asked to Eli with the sign language that she secretly wrote on Eli's thigh.

 _You finally realized it. Took you a while._

Eli replied–still with the breast massage. This is so weird and funny, but Nozomi believe that this is a serious business, else, Eli will not talk to her secretly.

 _The Azura family and Minami family are pretty close, do you think Kotori is involved as a spy for the Azura family?_

Eli asked.

 _I don't know, but I have trust on Kotori._

Nozomi replied.

 _We have to be careful. So many issue and gossip are going around. We don't have to trust them all, but we have to be aware of them._

Eli replied again.

 _Why do you think we still need to be aware of our surroundings?_

Nozomi asked.

 _Because we just had a massive betrayal. Worst, we lost so many of our trusted soldiers. If we put our guard down now, we might lose more than what we already lost._

Eli replied.

 _Where do you think the betrayer has gone to?_

Nozomi asked again.

 _I don't know, it's not my power to know that._

Eli replied with a soft sigh.

As the room gone to silence, Nozomi sight a vision. A vision of massive soldiers, kneeling before someone who sit on the dark throne. Located right near the human-eater tree, pool of blood on the feet and murky sky as their roof.

They praise the dark god, they praise the death maiden, and they praise the judge of darkness.

But who are they?

Nozomi snapped out of her vision, looking at the charming blonde right next to her.

"I've never seen you getting your vision this close. It scares me a bit, but you always made me feel the other way when your consciousness return. Welcome back, honey." Eli said.

"You know when I get my vision?"

"Of course, it's pretty obvious, your eyes shine and turn white for a second. It's like you went somewhere else."

That sounds… amazing? Nozomi doesn't know what to feel about that. The vision itself is amazing, it may be helpful for her even though it might be a little scary.

As soon as they finished the conversation about their vision, they can hear someone running and approaching to the bath room.

"Ayase-sama! Ayase-sama!" Dia's panicked voice heard before she gently knocks the door.

Honestly, that's amazing. She is knocking the door gently despite of her panic.

"What is it, Dia-san?" Eli asked.

"The Rebels! They are coming to this village to end us all!" Dia said.

"How much are them?" Eli asked again.

"Many! More than our numbers!"

"Anything to pay attention to?" Eli asked once again.

"Yes, Juggernaut. They are bringing juggernauts! We need to go before they destroy this village!"

"Good idea, but what about Umi and the others? Have you informed them?" Eli asked again.

"They said, they can't fight them at all. They don't have the stamina or the proper weapon for it!" Dia replied.

"Looks like we have to go, Nozomi." Eli said as she stood up.

"Again?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, we can't sit here. The villagers are innocent, they are looking for us, not them." Eli replied as she starts to dry herself.

"Hey, Dia. Hold on a minute." Maki's voice heard from the distance.

"Nishikino-sama!" Dia greeted her—still in panic.

"Don't panic. We got them. We have prepared enough ammunition to deal with their number." Maki said.

"Please, tell us about it, Maki." Eli said.

"Yes, I will, but hurry up and wear your clothes, perverted fox." Maki said.

Eli chuckled in response.

"Sheesh, there's nothing wrong with enjoying my lovely goddess." She said as she starts wearing her clothes.

"You too, Nozomi. Get yourself a fashion to wear. You don't want to running around without them, right?"

"I know, I know." Nozomi replied as she get out from the water and dry herself as well. Eli helped her to pick the fashion to wear and she is done in no time.

"Good, now. Come out. I want to show you the power of wit and diplomacy."

* * *

They went out from the bath house;

Moving toward the tallest building in the village: Town's square tower. From there, they can see the gigantic monsters walking slowly along with a massive amount of soldiers.

"Are you sure we can defeat them? Don't we need to move or something?" Dia asked to Maki.

"Heh, just watch. We may not have the right amount of soldiers to fight them, but we have the right quality of peoples. With all the remaining mages, soldiers, and informant, we can create a trap that they won't expect. Plus, their winged soldiers are not as many as the one we saw before, our aero unit are enough to defeat them." Maki explained confidently.

"And… what kind of trap you made?" Eli asked.

Maki giggled like a snob. She raises her hand and waited for a moment. The massive soldiers are coming closer, then as Maki snapped her fingers…

"Aah!" Dia's eyes widened.

The massive soldiers are falling from row to row, the ground under them turning into a sucking sands. None of their ground unit stand a chance against it while their flying units are starting to be decreased as rain of arrows falling on their sky. As those winged enemies fall, they are sucked along with the ground unit. Surprisingly, their pit are getting wider and wider…and…

"W-wait-wait! Hey! Didn't we agree that we won't pass the village outskirt's border?" Maki complained.

"I–I'm sorry-nya! I miscounted it-nya!" someone suddenly answered her.

"What?!" Maki turn her sight to the corner of the room where the stairs built. An orange haired girl playfully walks to approach them.

"What did you say?!" Maki growled.

"D-Don't worry-nya! The village will be safe! We might lose a few equipment though."

"Huh?! The hell?! Didn't I told you to get all the equipment back here before you launched the trap?" Maki complained again.

"Hehe, I already expect that I'll miscount it, so I told your soldiers to put the equipment at the limit area. It's for the sake of the village-nya." Rin replied.

"W-what- the-heelllllll?!" Maki yelled.

"Oh, come on! You are rich, Maki-chan. You can always buy new one, right-nya?" Rin asked.

"God-damn-it! Those are my asset! I can't make money without them!" Maki complained again.

"Oh? Then, sorry-nya! Hehe!" Rin smiled so playfully. What a lively view.

"R-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…!" Maki growled again.

Looks like there's a little trouble there, but to put that aside, Nozomi, Eli and Dia are watching how the ground are falling so rapidly. None of those evil and massive soldiers seen from here anymore, but alas, the way the ground fall approaching the village are scary, but at least it actually stops a few kilometers around the village.

"I-it's really over so quickly." Dia commented.

"Heh, the plan could've been smoother if someone didn't mess up." Maki said.

"Put that aside! We should start thinking of a way to re-connect the village with the main road without the equipment-nya." Rin said.

"Is there really nothing left?" Eli asked.

"Well, I left some, but I doubt they are enough-nya" Rin said.

"Supposedly, if I still have my equipment, I can quickly connect cliffs and build a huge bridge to transport a thousand pound of object. With only some, it might takes a few weeks to do so." Maki said.

"A few weeks?! We don't think we have enough supplies for that! Plus, can't we use our aero units instead?" Dia asked.

"We can, but only to transport unit. I doubt the villagers want that, they have home here and they will want to stay there." Maki said.

"Yes, I think its rude for us to convince them to move out. After all, we are the one those rebels looking for." Eli said.

As soon as Nozomi about to comment, a woman appeared from downstairs.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said.

"Mother!" Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

"But, I won't allow any of you to move from this village." Kazuha said.

"Huh? We don't plan to leave any soon." Maki smirked at her.

"Yes, I know. But that's all you have in your head." Kazuha replied as she busied herself writing something on her note.

"What now, Kazuha-san?" Eli asked.

"Someone need to seal the pit. If not, this place will turn into an apocalypse zone." Kazuha replied.

"Apocalypse zone… you mean, those we trapped will raise-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yes and No." Kazuha replied.

"What do you mean-nya?" Rin wondered.

"Yes, for those who are designed to raise after death and no to those who are not designed to do so. They'll just be a food supply for the undead." Kazuha replied.

"Ah, right, the rebels are still human, they just have the same goal with the mastermind." Maki smirked wryly.

"Actually…" Kazuha took a deep breath.

"Those rebels are not always they who have the same goal. Some part of them, are they who are mind controlled—without them knowing. They who have the same goal kidnap them, then let the abomination link their soul to those poor victim, once done, they will never have their own mind anymore. They'll think like an abomination and may transform into what everyone calls as the walking dead."

Speaking of that, Kotori was kidnapped, could she be one of them?

"Luckily, we only had one person whose soul is linked with an abomination." Kazuha said.

Shit. They might be a friend with that someone—Kotori might be that someone!

"I released her link, but she is very vulnerable to any sort of soul linking right now. Someone needs to fill in."

"Wait, you're not talking about my childhood friend, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, but yes."

"I thought she was linked to Umi-chan? I mean... she told me that back then." Nozomi asked to confirm.

"That's what she says, because her abomination designed to lie and stay hidden until the right moment. I found her about to assassinate her own mother, luckily, the Grand General always have eyes on her. She stopped her even though it has to be done roughly."

"Make sense now. That's why they always know where we are." Maki nodded.

"Yes, this is exactly what I smell when I'm around her." Eli replied.

"Now that it's over with, all of you need to figure out about how to seal the pit and how to get everyone out of this place without having to sacrifice any soul in the present or future. Uniting the whole team should be the best first step, but I suggest to do that very carefully. Everyone are very sensitive to betrayal now. One wrong step, then it will be a big mess in this isolated ground."

"Understood, thank you for the insight, Kazuha-san." Eli replied.

"Yeah, please come back to give us another insight when we are lost." Maki replied.

"Thank you, Kazuha-sama." Dia replied politely.

"Thanks-nya!" Rin said.

Nozomi would say thanks too, but is it necessary for her? After all, the task given sounds hard and she have no clue about how to do them.

"As for you, Non-chan." Her mother gave her the most annoying yet gentle smile she ever sees.

"How long until you'll finally able to cast your own magic? I hope it's not in a few more years." She giggled.

"Sheesh, are you trying to tease me?" Nozomi pouts at her.

"What? No. I know you. You have terrible imagination when it doesn't involve any breast, butt, or kinks. I have no reason to tease you."

"You are saying that I'm a pervert?!" Nozomi complained.

"Maybe…" Kazuha giggled.

"But oh! Maybe it's also your only way to learn. Who knows what an airhead like you will do to solve this matter?" she continued.

Is this truly the mother she knows to be admired by everyone?

"Who's an airhead? Don't underestimate me just because I'm your daughter!"

"What's the connection of that matter? I honestly never find that as a reason for me to underestimate someone. I judge with my eyes and mind, no one will be able to tell me what to say or what to think." Kazuha said.

"Not that I underestimate you though, honestly, you are the person I trust the most, Nozomi." She continued—still with the same smile she always makes.

"Alas, if I never trust you, I wouldn't ask you to do any favor when we were in Kinokake City. You did a fine job, but not strong enough." She continued again.

"So many things need improvement, a step is not enough, I want you to finish this until the end." Once again, Kazuha continued.

Somehow, Nozomi can see the mother figure in her, she looks a little different even though she still makes the same expression.

"Sorry to interrupt, but… Kazuha-sama, without any intention to offend, I have got a few question to ask." Dia said.

"Yes, Dia-kun?" Kazuha replied gently.

"First, it's about your future sight..." Dia said.

"Next question please?" Kazuha cuts in.

"Oh… Uhm… right, then, about the rumors…"

"Ah… right, the rumors about me. Let me give you the answer immediately. Many are trying to get closer to my daughter in my name. You can't trust them, but you can trust me." Kazuha replied immediately.

"Then, about the other rumor…?" Dia asked again.

"Don't be too concerned, it's true. But I'm fine." Kazuha replied again.

What kind of rumor going around about her mother? Why Nozomi didn't know?

"Would you mind if I register you to the holy shrine?" Dia asked again.

"I'm fine this way. There's a purpose on everything." Kazuha replied.

"What's going on?" Maki raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's going on-nya? I don't live in city long enough to hear any rumor." Rin said.

"I believe this is not a topic we can talk in such an open space like this." Eli said.

"Listen to the Grand Magister, dear." Kazuha replied to Maki and Rin.

"I—I'm sorry to bring that up. This is my only chance to ask you." Dia bowed with full of guilt.

"Excused, I don't see any future where we can talk to each other in such a relaxed atmosphere, Dia-kun." Kazuha said.

"Yes… I believe that so." Dia replied gloomly.

Again, Nozomi has no single idea of what exactly they are talking about. Maybe she should ask someone who is willing to tell her?

"I'll take my leave now. I need to be somewhere else to settle a matter." Kazuha said.

"I understand, Kazuha-sama." Dia replied politely.

"Got it, don't forget to tell me if you are nearby, ok?" Eli said.

"Of course, Eli-kun." Kazuha giggled.

"You are like the only person who are sharp enough to notice my presence." She continued.

Maki and Rin still flustered and Nozomi still wonder if she should say something here. It's so awkward that she doesn't understand almost half of their conversation. If Eli told everyone that this is a matter which can't be talked with in public, then maybe she can only ask when her girlfriend feels like being the licentious her again… unless she want to be the one who starts.

But it might be too embarrassing.

"I'll see you all later, bye-bye!" Kazuha said somewhat cutely before she left.

When she left, Nozomi swears she see some kind of shadow flashing. She doesn't know where else her mother has gone to. She just gone and maybe Nozomi shouldn't think about it.

Thinking too hard give her migraine—or so she believes.

* * *

As soon as everyone parted away with each other;

Dia excused herself to take a look on the remaining mage soldier's condition; Maki and Rin went to the tent area to look at the equipment; Eli kissed her hand before she left to check the area condition along with a few magisters who called her immediately after they spot her. Nozomi walks down the tower, wondering what she should do next while everyone seems to be working their own part.

Despite of living here for a few days straight, Nozomi is still new here and she still has no idea about what exactly she is dealing with right now. Magic, Politics, and wars. Those are not something she can find in her world—not in a story book at least.

She has seen vision and all, but those aren't enough to give her the proper lesson about what to think or what to do when they are in such a dire situation.

If only they weren't attacked so massively, she could've been sitting in class like usual, except she is learning about something that she can't learn in the world she came from. She keeps walking around, looking at what her eyes can tell her.

A sight of injured soldiers tending their wound, a sight of crying family who probably lost their home, then a sight of the mages who are busy to help what they can help with. She really admires those mages for what they have done, but…

"….No! For a hundred time, No! I do not wish to be helped by a mage!" said a man loudly.

"But, you are wounded, sir, it's only appropriate if you calm yourself down and let us heal you with our power." Said a mage.

"No way! Mages are the curse of this world! We are in a mess because of their existence!" the man replied so angrily.

"If only they threw themselves into flames and stop breeding that day, if only the Great Grand Enchanter never lead the country, and if only they can make themselves rot, the God won't be angry!" He said with louder voice.

"He is right! Our village is doomed because of the mages! They all need to die, now!" said another villager angrily. The mages look worried, looks like someone has to step up to extinguish that hateful flame, but… who?

"Calm down, everyone! Calm down!" Said someone familiar to Nozomi.

"They are here as our prisoners." She continued.

"Ah, the Grand General's Assistant!" one of the villager said in friendlier tone.

Kanan surely has quite a skill in diplomacy. No wonder she is the most trusted assistant for Umi… but… somehow, if she thinks about it, why Kanan is the assistant if she can do more diplomacy than Umi?

"The mages are just doing their job, it would be nice if you can be cooperative." Kanan continued.

"Don't let their magic touch us! We don't want to be tainted!" said a villager.

"Nah, they're not allowed to do anything magical as prisoners. They are just here to tend everyone's wound in manual way. It's 100% magic-less care." Kanan replied.

"Is that so? But still! Don't let them touch us with their tainted hands!" the villagers said.

How annoying. If Nozomi is someone who has a magic power right now, she would send those annoying villagers down to the pit. Maybe she shouldn't be here now. The more she listens to those villagers demand—and the more she listen to how diplomatic Kanan is, she gets her hand itchy. It's like she want to cast a magic that actually bring them to their doom.

She keeps walking to somewhere she doesn't know. After all, this is her first time traveling around on her own in this place. She once again stopped when she noticed a drama happening in one of the tent that she believes to be the novice tent—it has flag and all!

"….but! Niko-chan!" shouted the timid girl she knows.

"Let me go! I want to search for him!" Niko yelled.

 _Him…? Don't tell me…_

Nozomi thought. She quickly hid somewhere and listen to the problem carefully.

"H-Hanayo-san is right!" said another timid girl she knows.

"According to the soldier's information, even juggernauts die from the fall! There's no way for human to survive the fall better than the juggernauts!"

"Y-yeah! It's dangerous too! You shouldn't go there!" Hanayo added.

"What the hell?! Why are you two against me? All I want is to take my father's body and give him a proper funeral!" Niko yelled again as tears flowing down from her eyes.

"N-Niko-chan, please understand, Ruby-chan and I don't want to have such fate happen to our parents too, but it's done and you can't do anything. Even the elite soldiers are not allowed to go down to the pit, it's too dangerous and the curse on their remain might taint your mind too."

"What do you mean by taint?! I lived with my father even though he is involved in the rebellion! He is not tainted! He is the kindest and greatest father ever existed in this universe!" Niko yelled again.

This is getting harder to believe, but… poor Niko. She must be very angry about it. But what else can be done? If they let those soldiers reach the village, then everyone else will die in their hand.

Hanayo and Ruby seems to be at loss of word. Maybe they do have them but not enough courage to tell Niko.

"Just who… Who the hell plan all these? Why can't they think of better plan than to kill them? Why can't they just kill them manually as usual? If only they do that, I can at least see my father die as a martyr of his people. An honor that he can hold to his death. I disagree with him, but it doesn't mean I want him to die like this…" Niko started to cry.

Nozomi really have the urge to step in right now. She wants to give her a piece of her mind, but is it really ok to do that?

"In war, everyone die as a hero to their people." Said a young woman with short hair. Somehow, her looks are familiar to the description of someone that she should met at school.

"Isami-san!" Ruby called her.

Right. She is Isami Jitsuko, the twin sister of Hiromi Jitsuko. But what kind of matter she needs to talk about before? She forgot.

"I can help you search for your father's body, but I won't do it for free." Isami continued.

"Tell me then, what do you want from me?" Niko asked.

"Just pay me with an answer, one sacrifice for a thousand or a thousand sacrifice for one?" Isami asked.

Niko widen her eyes,

"You are telling me to give you an answer to that?! You are just as mean as everyone here!" she yelled.

"I don't believe I was asking you about your opinion to my question." Isami replied.

Niko grunted.

"So, do you want me to help you find your father's body?" Isami asked again.

"I have a lot of Yokai to ask to if you like. They are immune to the curse too." She continued.

Now, Nozomi remember what kind of thing she needs to ask to this woman.

"I don't want to answer it." Niko said faintly.

"Hmmm?" Isami demand her to repeat.

"I…" Niko stopped.

Maybe Nozomi should step in now. Perhaps it can give her a good introduction?

"I'd like to answer that for her." Nozomi said as she approaches them.

Well, the Nozomi right now hasn't think of any answer, but maybe the other Nozomi knows. After all, she is the one who jumps in without hesitation.

"But If I'm wrong, you won't punish her, right?" Nozomi said.

Niko, Ruby, and Hanayo's face lit up as they see her. It's like she has been missed so badly.

"Interesting, aren't you the Grand Magister's girl?" Isami asked.

"Looks like my name is famous enough." Nozomi replied.

"Of course, every girl who read Kurosawa's fiction knows you. Even though I'm not into fiction, my sister told me enough about you. But anyway, put that aside. I'll have your answer." Isami replied.

"Well then, my answer is, neither. Neither of them is wrong or right." Nozomi replied.

Isami smiled at her.

"Why?" Isami asked again.

"One can mean a world to a thousand, it's unfair to ask any of them to sacrifice for each other. If possible, I will not wish for anyone to sacrifice for any number. Everyone survives, everyone lives happily ever after." Nozomi replied.

"But that's impossible." Isami replied.

"It is almost impossible." Nozomi replied again.

"And while it's still possible, I will always look for a way to never sacrifice any single soul." She continued.

Ironic, Nozomi believe Eli was angry at her because she made her sacrifice a lot of good mage soldiers. But maybe that's what she meant by one can mean a world to a thousand?

"What if you fail to achieve that possibility? Which one do you prefer to choose?" Isami asked.

"Then I'll think for the future. Can a Thousand give a thousand more life? If not, then I rather safe one to give one thousand more life!" Nozomi replied surely.

Now Nozomi understand something.

"Wise answer, Nozomi-sama." Isami replied with a nod.

"It's not about the number of life saved, it's about the value of the life that saved." She continued.

It's nice that Isami can put it simply. Nozomi wouldn't really understand what the other Nozomi said if she didn't tell her.

"That's exactly the answer I'm looking for." Isami continued.

"But what kind of life you want to give?" She asked again.

"Well, I won't answer that yet. You have to do what you promised." Nozomi replied.

Isami nodded, she summoned a lantern like creature and releases it to the sky.

"There you go, Yazawa-san. He will look for your father. Once he found him, he will return and tell you, but please don't try to do anything stupid after you figured out where he is." Isami said.

"T…Thanks…" Niko said with blush all over her face.

Isami smiled gently at her.

"T-Thanks to you too, Nozomi." Niko said shyly.

"No problem." Nozomi replied.

"N-now, Niko-chan, let's return to the novice tent and see what we can do for the soldiers." Hanayo said.

"Y-yeah, Ruby want to help Dia-nee-san too." Ruby said.

"Hmmph… why would I want to help the soldiers." Niko said before she left without any word. Hanayo and Ruby gestured to Nozomi and Isami before they left, the two seems to be very worried about Niko.

While watching Hanayo and Ruby leaving, Isami giggled.

"It's hard to live with that kind of feeling. I really understand her." Isami commented.

"What feeling?" Nozomi asked while she believes the other Nozomi knows what she might be talking about.

"The feeling of having her parents killed in war and to side with the person who killed them."

"Are your parents…?" Nozomi stopped. She doesn't want to continue her sentence.

"Yes, except it's a little more complicated. I'd like to explain you further, Nozomi-sama, but maybe I should invite you to the workshop. The alchemists are there too, so you might want to talk with them too." Isami said.

"Sure, that sounds like a good offer." Nozomi replied.

* * *

Isami took Nozomi to the workshop;

It looks like a hall which set up with the alchemist tools from the school. She can see a lot of injured and sickly people being taken care of.

"We borrowed the hall from the mayor. At first, he was against it because we have a lot of mages in our group, but we eventually convinced him since we truly need it in a time like this." Isami explained.

"A lot of sickly villagers are healed for free here, then also some injured village guard and workers. Those are our payments for letting us using the hall."

"Are they against the idea too? I heard they are allergic to magic." Nozomi asked—considering the reaction from the villager she witness back then.

"Alchemy and Magic… they are similar, but not quite. Alchemy is like a medicine, they have ingredients, they have reaction, and they have effect." Isami said.

"Then, why do they come from enchanters? Aren't they magic users too?" Nozomi asked.

"Interesting question, but the answer is no, Nozomi-sama. While you learn magic in your beginner year, you will also learn that the power of alchemist and mages are different. While mages focus on improving the inner magic in their soul, alchemist learn how to activate the power of objects around them."

"In other words, alchemist are like the rest of human being who creates medicine, bomb, fuel, or any other objects they can create. They are not directly using their magic to heal, so those people aren't allergic to them." Isami explained.

"You seem to know much about them, are you an alchemist? I thought you are a magister—or at least, that's what I heard from Ericchi." Nozomi replied.

"Ericchi…? Hmm… do you mean, the Grand Magister?"

"Uh... yes, sorry."

"Alright, I can tolerate that since you are her girl anyway. It's not weird for you to have your own nickname for her."

Actually, Eli was the one who ask for it. Why does she have to take credit on giving her the nickname?

"But anyway, yes, exactly. I'm a magister, that's why I learn about them. Magister learns about history and everything related to magic, artifacts, creatures and world secret, then we mix them to create unique magic or some other focus we can learn." Isami replied.

She already heard about that.

"Have the Grand Magister told you her focus?" Isami asked.

"No, I never had the chance to." Nozomi replied.

"Understandable, everything has been in a hectic situation. But I'll tell you a bit from what I know. Her focus are ice, water, and holy element. Those elements are related to each other and many want to master them, but it seems the Grand Magister is the only one who has full control on those elements. She even made ice turn into something so elastic yet sharp and powerful…"

Elastic and powerful… just like what she used on her that time?!

From that point, Nozomi couldn't focus on what Isami tell her. All of her mind went to the time when Eli penetrated those… magical… elastic… and powerful ice…inside her.

"….and the time when we had the incident in the sea with the bake-kujira, Grand Magister created a wall of ice which can't be pass through by the monsters. They are stuck behind it as if they are caught in the elastic and powerful fish net…"

Again, with the elastic and powerful word. Nozomi is totally losing her focus. This is really bad for her.

"…..It's so unique and… Nozomi-sama, you are blushing and your eyes looks perverted. I understand that the Grand Magister is your girlfriend but please contain your imagination while we are not completely talking about her virtues. I'm just praising her unique power which came from her training and studies." Isami said with annoyed voice.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry. I lost my focus a bit." Nozomi said.

"You are excused for now, but maybe I'll have to leave you a bit. Please don't leave this place while trying to regain your focus." Isami said. She looks very annoyed. Nozomi should have not done that.

As Isami left her side, Nozomi starts to look around again. Other than the villagers, she can see some familiars running around the place, helping their master tending to other's wound.

She has not make use of her familiar yet, not that she knows how. She should've asked that to Isami, if only she didn't lose her focus on 'elastic' and 'powerful' word.

Nozomi continue her walk and once she steps to the furthest bed from the entrance, far away from the other patients, she noticed that Kotori is sleeping on the bed weakly and the Grand General standing near her gloomily.

Nozomi decided to approach them.

"Good… afternoon?" Nozomi said.

"Ah, Nozomi-sama." The Grand General bowed politely.

"Sorry, if you need me to do anything, I can't. I need to be here until she wakes up and well." She said sadly.

"No, I didn't come here for that. I was just wondering how she is doing." Nozomi said.

"I see. Then pardon me from assuming. To answer your question, Nozomi-sama, Kotori is fine. I have filled her missing soul link. The other demon will not target her anymore." She continued.

Nozomi nodded.

"That's good, but I wonder why they link her to an abomination." She said.

"To spy on us, Nozomi-sama. They want her to be their eyes." Umi replied with bitter smile.

Nozomi remain silent, she wonders what she should say next.

"I already knew that by the time they are trying to bait me to pick her up in the rebel's camp. Kotori herself told me that I shouldn't save her too. But I can't, Kotori has been missing from my life for a long time, I don't want to miss her forever." Umi replied.

It seems that even a Grand General has a soft heart for someone she loves.

"During our travel, I intentionally hid her down under the deepest prison, hoping that no one will find her. I even taught her a power to make herself invincible, told her to just lie about her link to me and everything else. I didn't expect Eli to take you there too and yet I can't say anything about that matter."

Eli took her there to do intimacy—and damn, Kotori saw that! She can't forget the embarrassment she gets that time. Ah well…

"I already know that things are going badly from the time her eyes met yours. Because it also means that the abomination knows where you are. You are their target, I knew that, but I can't tell and I even let these things go until the time we arrive to the school of magic. I was really worried, I even called you to discuss just to make you skip your first day of school and never meet Kotori in the same classroom. But maybe I was too late. She saw you and they also know where you are." Umi replied.

"I believe this trouble will not continue from now on?" Nozomi asked.

"It won't, Nozomi-sama. She is already unlinked to them. Maybe they might be sending scouts from now on, but we can avoid that by moving out from this place as soon as possible. If their scout know that we are gone, the village will be safe, but it will also make them begin a massive plan to find you." Umi replied sadly before she sighed.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble. All these things could've been avoided, yet I-…" she sighed again.

"…I'm such a moron." Umi shook her head regretfully.

"I'm not angry. It's understandable. Ericchi has done the same thing with you. She saved me." Nozomi replied.

"It's not the same. She has done the most logical thig possible. To sacrifice you for over a thousand life which won't be able to fight against the true power of magic is stupid. Don't you realize that you, a great grand enchanter possesses that power?"

She didn't know. Alas, she doesn't even know that she truly has that kind of power.

"It's so unfair…" Umi sobbed.

This is the most unsettling sight she ever sees. A Grand General… crying?

"Why can't Kotori be someone as special as you? So that I will have an excuse to sacrifice all those soldiers… so that I have an excuse to make myself feel better."

Yes, why? Why is she special? She has done nothing good until now. She can't do magic, she can't make other feels better, and she can't understand the whole thing that happened until now. Just scrapping through some small details are not the knowledge required to be the most important person in the world.

"Why do I have to fall in love with her?! Why can't I just fall in love with you so I can live like Eli!" Umi said a little louder.

"It's so unfair!" she yelled.

Yes, it is.

"A-Ah… I…I'm sorry, Nozomi-sama!" Umi suddenly said. She looks slightly calmed down, but… the pain in her eyes remain.

"P-please, leave us alone for now. I need to calm down. I don't want to snap at you anymore." She continued.

Nozomi nodded. She has no comment on what she just said. It's so human and… understandable. She decided to turn around and walk away. Maybe she can just meet Isami?

When she walks toward the magister, but she seems to be busy with a matter. Maybe she wasn't leaving because Nozomi making the perverted face before, maybe she left because she needs to do something? Either way, Nozomi put her thought to approach her closer aside. She needs to leave this place as soon as possible.

* * *

Outside;

She found out that plenty of people has started to build tents around the village. The closest family she see is a pair of middle aged couple with two kids—a boy and a girl.

"Papa! I left my toys back in Otonokizaka, can we claim it later?" said the boy.

"Yes, once we can return to Otonokizaka, we can reclaim our home." The father said.

"When will that happen?" the boy asked again.

The father shook his head.

"Maybe not any soon. But let's hope for the best." He said with the smile which is clearly faked.

"I want to play house again with uncle! When will he return?" said the girl to her father.

"Sssh… my dear, it's time for bed time." Her mother said as she pulled her to her embrace.

No one answered about when her uncle return, but maybe… if her uncle is one of the dead soldiers…

 _Ah…_

Nozomi shook her head.

 _I shouldn't think too much, it's depressing._

She thought before she continues to walk. She doesn't know what she wants to do from now on—again. While Eli is busy with all the matters around her, Nozomi has no one to actually talk to. Seriously, what can she do for everyone? She is always left by herself while everyone suffers and work for the future.

What the other Nozomi has to say about this matter?

What the other Nozomi think about all that happened until now?

And what will she do for it?

As Nozomi keeps walking around, she found out that she has made a lot of people—no… all the people around her to sacrifice for her. They who lost their wealth, they who lost their job, they who lost their home, and they who lost their friend and family. It's so painful.

She can't do a thing about it.

She really can't.

She has nothing to offer, even though she is the most important person in this place.

Why is that?

Why?

Why is it not somebody else?

Then, if she is not the Great Grand Enchanter, will Eli still save her?

Will it be any different from now?

Nozomi stopped in front of an Inn. Seems like it's the most crowded place in this village.

"….please! I beg you! All those students need food for tonight! I can't let them starve!" a girl who Nozomi knows as the dorm care taker said as she kneels along with her family in front of the Inn owner.

"I beg for the same, sir. I'm the alchemist mistress and I really beg you to let us eat for tonight. We will work for you, just anything to keep them fed." Said a woman with long maroon hair.

"R-Riko-chan!" said the girl the dorm care taker.

"Sheesh, it's getting harder when you do it like that. Fine, I'll let them eat from our food supplies. I don't need any of you to take care of our inn, all I need is you to fix what have been done to our surrounding area. We don't want to live in isolated place like this, you know?" said the Inn owner.

"Thank you so much!" The two girls said altogether.

How sad. This is the damage that Nozomi caused to other's life. It makes her feeling go down deeper to despair. She decided to continue walking to wherever her foot led her.

The further she walks, the more things she witnesses, and the worse her guilt taste like. It's very painful—really-really painful.

What's wrong with the world? What's wrong with her? Why does she has to be the one special enough for the evil force to find her? What do they want from her?

From this point, she starts to run. Run to wherever her feet led her. She knows that she is about to cry— because everyone has sacrificed their life for her and she can't do a thing to repay them.

How much time she needs to spend to learn magic and how much time left for them to suffer because of her? Too much, it's already too much. This is not how she wants to live.

Finally, Nozomi stopped. She might be a little too tired to continue, but she can see what the gigantic pit have inside it.

Just a little more move and she can see the whole place filled by rocks and corpses. Are they all really dead? Are they all truly will never be awakened someday?

She gazes on the biggest dead creature in the pit—a humanoid ogre-like creature, dead with broken face.

"You can make him alive again under your command." An evil voice said to her.

She starts to look around for the source of the voice.

"…. Don't be afraid, I'm the Dark God. I can make you be the death maiden if you are willing to submit your soul to me." He said.

Is that what he really wants?

"Is that all you wanted from the start? You don't have to cause such a chaotic life for everyone around me!" Nozomi yelled. She believes this is from the depth of her heart, and maybe, the other Nozomi agrees too.

"They are just part of the ritual, the more death you witness, the more power you will have… Nozomi Toujou." He said.

Nozomi bit her lips.

"Didn't you said it before? Sacrificing a thousand more life who can't create a thousand more life is better than sacrificing one who can create a thousand more life." He replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"If you are willing to be the death maiden, all these mess will not continue. You can create a thousand or maybe a million life under your command."

Does he mean necromancy? To give life to all who has died?

"With your power and with your soul link, you can conquer the world and run it like how you want it to run. Everyone can live in peace, everyone can get along with each other, and everyone are willing to do anything you say. But more importantly, you will have all the time in this world to have fun with whoever you want to have fun with." He continued.

It sounds like a good thing, but does Nozomi really want to have that kind of power?

"So, what do you think, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi Toujou? Do you want to be the Death Maiden?"

He asked once again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows! I still love those things! Please add more if you like~**


	10. Chapter 10 : Wisdom and Anger

**Next chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Come…_

 _Come to me, O Great Grand Enchanter._

 _Come to the pit of death._

 _Shall we unite to one and rule the whole world._

 _Fight , Rule and Conquer!_

 _Fight, Rule and Conquer!_

 _And at the end of the day we shall celebrate the joy of our victory!_

 _To become the bride of the true God._

 _To become the mightiest of the mightiest._

* * *

"No!" Nozomi shouted from the depth of her heart.

"No! I will not be the death maiden! My soul is not meant for you!" she continued. This time, she believes that both of herself agrees.

"I belong to someone else and I love her from the depth of my soul! I will not be anyone else's bride!" she shouted.

"That's too bad…" the evil voice replied.

"You could've stopped their pain, by sacrificing yourself. But it seems that the Great Grand Enchanter is selfish, poor them." He continued.

No, that's not right. Maybe she is not the one to be blamed after all. He is the one to be blamed! From the very beginning, everyone around her are being sacrificed to feed his ego! This is all his fault!

"Why would I take the blame for you? You are the one who is wrong! All these happened because of your ego! You can't make me think the other way around!" Nozomi yelled.

"Really? But it can't be helped, right? The perfection of the world depends on me. I am the god, and you are just a mortal. I control, you work." He said confidently.

"I know more than you. I know more than any mortals in this world. It is only proper if you mortals obey my word."

"And who are you without your believer? I don't see any of them living to sincerely praise you, not that I see any reason to believe you! You are not the true god! You are just a pure evil being! I will not submit to your command!" Nozomi yelled again.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Even if I ask you like this?" Suddenly his voice change. This is the voice of the person she knows well—good thing he didn't use this sort of thing from start, else she would've been tricked.

"Hmm…?" A figure of a nine-tailed fox appeared in front of her. She is floating on the air and flirting on her with a wink. It's so annoying, he can copy her looks and maybe even look slightly better than the real one, but…

"Do not…." Nozomi growled.

"Try…" she continued as she places both of her hands on the ground.

"To mimic her!" she yelled so loudly—the earth trembles and the rocks front he pit flies up high—all of them. The mimic figure disappeared into dark clouds as soon as the bright magical light blasting out along with the rocks that flies up high. All the corpses left behind and burrowed deeper inside the falling rocks. The sands around them also falling in to the pit, creating a foot friendly ground connection between the village and the surrounding area.

"Mother of the earth!" Nozomi shouted with roaring voice, echoed across the area.

"Obey me!" she continued.

The ground still trembling greatly.

"Purge all the evils and give the eternal rest for those spirit of the innocents!" she shouted as she lifts her hands to the sky.

All the ground trembles to her call, the rocks and stones starts to move again. They are spinning around the pit, crushing whatever inside it. A tornado-like magic formed around the pit, filling the whole air with dust and finally, the magic ends as the whole ground stopped.

As the dust disappears, the dusk sky seems to look way brighter than before. The pit is no longer as threatening as before. The ground looks normal—even, looks better than the previous state except about the road that hasn't been made on it yet.

Now that the village re-connected to the surrounding area—and now that the evil is no longer bothering her, what else she needs to do?

"Oooi!" Shouted a man.

"That! That's the mage who created the earthquake!" he continued.

 _What? What now?_

Nozomi complained in her mind.

 _Are they going to blame me for creating the earthquake? Can't they see that I have solved one problem?_

She continued.

"The mages need to go now! We can no longer tolerate their existence! They only bring curse and fear to us!" said a villager.

"Yes, now that the road has been reconnected, they have no more reason to stay here!" said the other villager.

What a…piece of shit.

"Everyone! Evict them!" shouted a villager. The villagers start to pack up everything they have and stop any activities that done in the village—even the one that runs by the alchemist who have been a helpful doctor for them.

One by one, starting from the novice mages, everyone she knows are walking away from the village, passing through her.

"Hey, you! You should go too! We don't want you here!" said a villager to her.

Nozomi couldn't say a think to object, she can only give a silent agreement by moving her foot along with the wave of novice mages.

 _Maybe…_

Nozomi thought.

 _What scarier than the evil spirit is the human themselves. Any emotion can drive them to do something irrationally._

 _Where's Ericchi when I need her shoulder to cry on?_

She started to cry from the humiliation. She keep looking around for Eli, but it seems that she isn't around yet.

 _It is so unfair…_

She thought again.

 _Why do they make us look like prisoners who have no value? Why do they blame us? They should've blame the true evil instead!_

She yelled in her mind.

 _It's so unfair. The way the mages are treated are so unfair!_

She yelled once again in her mind.

 _I swear….!_

 _I swear to them!_

She said with full of vengeance.

 _I will crush them all with my magic once everyone from us left that cursed village!_

* * *

The long walk continues;

The village is almost no longer seen from the distance Nozomi at. The purplenette starts to walk slower and slower until she eventually going further in the back line. She wonders if this is all the people that left from the village—and she wonder if Eli will be around her anytime soon.

 _Come on, give me a vision now… a vision if there's still anyone that left in that village._

She said to herself.

She waited, long enough until the latest line of people made quite a distance with her. Those people can't care enough about their surrounding, they all gloom and they all heart broken. Is it another time for Nozomi to do her magic? She might not know how she did it before, but she did and she assume she can do that again.

She turns around and touched the ground. Does anyone notice? Not yet. Maybe not yet.

 _I have no vision of who might be still in that village._

She thought.

 _But I can't let those intolerant people lives their life without feeling any guilt to us. I need to teach them something!_

Nozomi continued.

 _How did I do it before? Do I have to have a specific feeling when casting my magic?_

 _Or perhaps… do I need to make myself very-very angry?_

She thought again.

 _What about you? The other me who lives in this vessel?_

She asked to herself.

 _Do you think we need to teach them a lesson?_

Once again, she asked.

 _I'm not sure…_

The voice in her mind said.

 _I hate them for doing that, but I already knew this kind of thing from long time ago. I always command my people to take care of the intolerant peoples, but I never know how they do it._

She continued.

 _Then, If I do it my way, no one will mind, right? I really want those intolerant to be gone from this world! maiden._

Nozomi said to her own mind.

 _That's stupid! It's like adding more value in your soul. He will want you more and more._

The voice responded.

 _But I can't let them go! I can't let them think that they are doing the right thing!_

 _I know! But, there must be another way to teach them, maybe we can cut their connection again or something and demand them to say sorry._

 _Sorry is not enough! Sorry is only at the tip of their mouth, but not within their heart! They need to be gone! They need to learn their lesson!_

 _You are right, but, I really don't think that it will teach them anything! They can't learn anything if they die!_

 _Well, they can fix their attitude at the next life!_

The other Nozomi seems to be at loss of word.

 _So, are we agreeing to each other now?_

 _Maybe…_

 _Then, let's start. Hmm… how to do it._

 _Touch the ground, and feel their power. Once done, call their ruler, the mother of the earth to obey your command. After that, imagine what you want to happen and it shall be done._

 _Is that how it is? Just feel, imagine, and let it work?_

 _Yes, that, for the magic that involve massive nature power._

 _I see, then, if imagination is all it takes to create magic, then… I can do something very-very terrible for them!_

Nozomi nodded to herself.

She touched the ground, focusing herself and started to feel the power of the earth. The coldness of the ground and the heat of the center of the world. The mother of the earth… can command the ground, lava, wind, and plants to execute what she wish. She has four elements to use and she will use them all.

First of all, she wants the ground around the village crumbles again, with the same depth and with the same power. While the earth trembles, all the people that left the village turn their eyes around, looking at Nozomi who has begun to cast her magic.

"Mother of the earth!" Nozomi shouted with anger.

"Obey me!" She continued as the earth tremble even more powerfully.

"What is she doing now?" The people from her group said in panic.

"Nozomi…" Eli—who is supporting her injured sister, trying to look for Nozomi through the crowd, thanks to her height, she can spot her quickly, but…

"Alisa…" she called her sister with full of concern. She gives out the look of guilt, hoping that she doesn't need to leave her side for now.

"I'll be fine, I can wait here if you need to approach her." Alisa said.

"Leave her to me, Grand Magister! She is about to do what we don't want to happen!" said a young woman with short reddish hair who quickly support Alisa before Eli released her.

"Thank you, Yukiho. Please take care of her." Eli said before she walks out from the crowd, slowly moving toward Nozomi as she tries to keep her balance on top of the trembling ground.

"Eli!" Shouted a red haired woman.

"Maki, tell everyone to move! This is way more powerful than the previous one!" Eli shouted back at her.

"Then why are you approaching her?! Get away!" Maki shouted back at her again.

"She won't kill me! Just go first!" Eli replied.

"Fine! But tell me where Umi is! I can't find her in the crowd!"

Eli stopped for a moment, she keeps looking around until finally, she realized…

Umi is already on the sky, flying in her giant crow form carrying the unconscious Kotori and the lively Honoka.

"This way! Everyone! We can see the best place to hide from the impact!" Honoka shouted as she holds Kotori tightly.

"Mages! Lend us your power! Barrier and light!" Maki shouted. The mages quickly created small lights to show the path, barrier to keep everyone safe from the rampaging winds.

While they who are strong enough able to keep their feet moving, the weak starting to lose their balance and forced their knees to hit the ground. At this rate, not everyone will be able to hide from the impact on time. Someone need to act fast.

"Scouts! Espion! Soldiers! Spies! Rangers! Whoever! If you find someone else need helps—and you think you can help, take them! Carry them! Drag them or whatever you can do to help them!" Maki shouted.

People starts to work together for it—but that is not enough, many are only strong enough for themselves, they barely able to stand too.

The Master Espion have to turn her thinking wheels again. If only there's a way to make everyone up, following like the music notes on her European music sheets.

European music sheets….?

Eureka!

"Rin! Rin! Where the hell are you?!" she shouted.

No response, she might be somewhere far away and not be able to answer her call.

"Hanayo! Hanayo!" She shouted again,

"I-I'm h-h-heeeree!" she replied, but she seems to be having a hard time with the barrier she is putting up for everyone along with the other capable mages.

"Never mind…!"

Who else she can ask…?

She keeps looking around, so many peoples are around her, but everyone are too busy. She scans her surrounding once again and finally…

She found her candidate.

The small little girl, standing on top of a fluffy-pillow-like thing and casting her light magic along with the other mages. If she remembers well, that pillow is one of her equipment part… where did she get that from? But either way, that's what she needs.

"Hey! You!" Maki pointed at the little girl.

"Huh? What? I have names!" the little girl replied.

"You are that Niko-Niko Nii girl, right?"

"That's right, I'm the Niko Niko Niii—heck! My name is fucking Niko not Niko Niko Nii!" she replied rudely.

"Alright, fucking Niko, get your feet off that pillow, I need it!" Maki commanded her rudely too.

"I need it, you prick! I don't care who you are or what the hell you are up to, but I hate you!" Niko yelled at her.

"I said—…!" Maki growled,

"I need it!" she yelled louder.

"Tch! Fine!" Niko went down from her pillow and throw the pillow at Maki. Maki could show how offended she is right now, but she have what she needs and she doesn't care enough about the rest. She quickly searches through her small bag.

A box in her bag is seen and labeled as "Size adjuster". She opened it and quickly took a vial labeled as "Upsize". She then pulling a few threads from the pillow and finally, dropping a few drops of liquid from the vial she took. Immediately, the pillow grown big along with the thread.

Maki took a deep breath. He warped the thread that not already turned into ropes around her body, letting it loose and away from the area that too dangerous to be warped. Once done, she chanted a spell on herself.

Seals breaking along with her clothes, her body grow big and white furs growing all over her skin. She is turning into a powerful white tiger—just like the mount she had when she fights in Otonokizaka.

Niko who witness the whole process of her turning into a white tiger shocked, she can't say that she is surprised, she just didn't expect to witness it directly.

The first roar that Maki made, it was so powerful and even more powerful than the one everyone saw in Otonokizaka. The first roar also called another white tiger—and it seems like he is the mount that Maki had.

The two tigers quickly set their position.

"Place all those who are too weak to move on on the pillow! I'll drag them!" Maki shouted with her throaty and beastly voice.

The workers are moving quickly and while they do that, the plants around them are starting to act so strangely. They looked like they are growing—but all of them are growing so massively and quickly, moving toward a direction.

This power is too scary…

Too wild…

And too…. Harmful.

"Pull any plants until their root! Alchemist, that's your job! Try to pull off all the plants around our path!" Maki shouted again.

The alchemist quickly starts to do that—some even decide to collect the overly grown plants and place them in their magical basket.

The destination are getting closer and closer. One by one, their peoples are evacuated in a cave-like structure with natural stone barriers stand strongly around it. The trembles aren't as strong here, it's so light and people barely feel it, but…

Maki couldn't see the blonde anymore. Eli is too far away and the plants they left are obstructing her view. Umi has turned herself back into her human form. She stood there as she looks down to the place where they left Nozomi and Eli.

The giant tornado started on the village they left, destroying every pieces of their home, the ground breaks and rolling like an endless giant wave, crushing every inch of their home, the plants grow and strangling anything within the village. No body want to know how everything happened in better detail, the most important thing to them right now is to stay as far as possible from those destructive magic.

"She possess the power to control nature, who is she?!" said a senior enchanter.

"Could she be truly the Great Grand Enchanter?" asked another enchanter.

The conversation continues as people starts to speculate the true identity of the enchanter they saw before they begun to panic.

"It's coming! Hide!" Honoka shouted as Umi flew in toward the hiding place.

Everyone quickly cover themselves, some are doing putting up barrier in every inch of the wall surrounding them. A fiery light flashed before a very loud explosion blasting whatever it blasts out there.

A few minutes passed, everything starting to be more quiet and calm.

"Is it over…?" Someone asked.

One by one, they lift their heads back up. The mages carefully dispelled their barrier. The bravest soldier slowly peeking through the stone wall.

"Ah!" he reacted to what he sees.

A massive bowl of ash and cold hard magma, created at where the village was. There's nothing left from the village. People are starting to leave the hiding place, but they doubt unlike a specific assistant.

"Ayase-sama! Nozomi-sama!" she ran down from the slope.

"D-Dia-san!" everyone panicked. They know Dia have no magic with her, but alas, none of them have enough courage like her.

When she arrived to where she believes to be where Eli and Nozomi are, she found Eli holding both of Nozomi's hand while Nozomi herself trying to compose her breath after all the mess she did.

"Ayase-sama… Nozomi-sama…" Dia once again called them.

Eli took a deep breath and sighed softly. She released Nozomi who carefully turn herself around to face her.

"I have never expected you to do something like this toward the innocents." Eli said coldly.

"Innocents?!" Nozomi replied angrily.

"Yes, I said that." Eli replied to her.

"You call them innocents?! Don't you see and hear what they did to us?!" Nozomi replied with angrier voice.

"I did! But I also know what the other did in silence!" Eli shouted at her.

Right, why Nozomi didn't remember that aside of those who humiliated them, there are they who truly feel thankful of their visit and perhaps they have not much confidence to say it as loud as those intolerant idiots. But it's not over yet, she is not done with her excuses.

"Then, where were you when I need you the most? I was humiliated and no one came to rescue me!"

"You are supposed to be able to stand on your own! Besides, if it's only a verbal humiliation, we could've just get pass through it without any issue! We were Prisoners, Nozomi! We have faced the worst, why are you complaining about the smallest thing now?!"

"The smallest thing you say?! It is not the smallest thing! It's not even 'only a verbal humiliation'. They make us leave like a stray dog! They are threatening us, cursing us, and feel nothing wrong with that!"

"There are something wrong with them, but they don't deserve that! Those who are loud are not even the majority of people in that village. They are just loud! Loud enough to be seen and heard from the whole village! They have received their judgement before you do anything to them!"

Is that true? She didn't know…

Or perhaps… she just never realized that at all.

Nozomi is at loss of word, she couldn't make any other excuse. Dia who have been watching the whole fight between Nozomi and Eli seems to be astonished. She even writes some note about what she witnessed.

Eli sighed softly before she grabs both of Nozomi's shoulder.

"Nozomi… listen, I might be able to forgive you, but you need to make things right, especially because I'm not the only one who witness your action." She said gently.

"So many things are wrong with you, I don't want you to keep it that way." She continued.

Again, Nozomi still have no idea of how to response such a gentle and thoughtful word she just said.

"Please, start to learn everything you need to learn again. You are the strongest pillar of this world, you must not be reckless."

Nozomi nodded.

"I'm sorry… Ericchi." She said.

"Good. Now, let's go to where they hide. We need to explain them everything we can." Eli said with a proud smile.

Nozomi nodded again. She doesn't know what to explain yet though.

"Dia-san, please tell me about the place where the others are hiding."

"Yes! Ayase-sama!" Dia said excitedly as she starts writing about something in her note.

"The place has a cave-like structure, but it also has stone walls and some tunnels which might lead us to somewhere. From the looks of it, the cave might be made by human, but according to their condition, the cave might have been abandoned for more than a year." She explained.

"I see, any idea of who might own the cave before?" Eli asked.

"This is just according to my quick inspection, Ayase-sama, the cave might be belonged to a group of bandits before its abandoned for good, I see no trace of other group, alas, the bandits might put them to eternal slumber or sell them to some kind of... slavery..." Dia replied.

"Hmm… mysterious, why a group of bandit left that cave? There must be something bad enough for a group of bandit to leave a decent hiding place." Eli said.

Dia nodded,

"We need to run full inspection, Ayase-sama! But before that, we also need to do quick inspection on the first two section. Two sections should be enough to contain us all for a few weeks." She said.

"Make it for three months. We need to dispatch a few diplomats to gain us a new place to live and expand our soldiers."

"Then, we need four sections, Ayase-sama. One for living, one for food and drink, one for the officials, then the last one for military units." Dia replied.

"Sounds good. Dispatch the workers." Eli said.

"Understood, Ayase-sama!" Dia replied excitedly before she quickly climbs back up.

Soon after Dia reached the cave, a few people starting to approach the couple.

"Grand Magister Ayase-sama!" they called.

"Great Grand Enchanter!" some followed.

"Are you two alright?" asked the enchanter who arrived first.

"Yes, we are fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Great Grand Enchanter! We really appreciate the justice that fall upon them!" shouted an enchanter.

"You speak for us! You speak for our heart! Thank you!" said the other.

Eli rolled her eyes and Nozomi smiled shyly. She couldn't say that she is glad that some people appreciate her action, unless she wants to have another fight with Eli who absolutely disapproves her action.

"Now-now! students!" said a familiar voice among the crowd. Another tall blonde appears among them and this woman is the woman who saved—and gave Nozomi the opportunity to speak up her mind.

"Ohara-san." Eli bowed to her, surprisingly polite.

"Ah, Ohara-sama!" the enchanters quickly bowed to her as well.

"All of you should leave us alone, there's a very important matter we need to discuss!" Mari said.

"Alright! We are leaving then!" said the most confident enchanter before he leads his friends to climb up to the cave.

Once all the students left, Mari, Nozomi and Eli are looking at each other, wondering how they will start their conversation.

"So…." Mari finally started.

"This is a very important matter." She continued.

"You said that already, Mari-san" Eli replied. Somehow, her attitude toward Mari is changing.

"Oh good, you are still you. I'm surprised when you called me in such a polite manner. I thought I was talking to your sister or something." She replied.

"We need to be the examples for our students, Mari. So I hope you learn to do that as well." Eli replied.

"I get it I get it. But anyhow, to the important matter. My mail sender has returned and apparently, we have a little problem with the mansion I told you about." Mari said.

"I already knew that, that's why I told Dia to prepare this place as a living quarter for three months."

"Three months?! Hmm…. That should be more than enough for me, but what do you have in mind?" Mari asked.

"The Militaries need to recover and re-practice. I already discussed this with Kanan, she said many soldiers are wounded and some needs to be euthanized."

Euthanize?!

"E-e-e-euthanize?!" Mari quickly made a distance from her shock.

"Yes, some of them are attempting to run their own investigation out of curiosity."

"D-D-D-Don't tell me!? They went to the pit?!" Mari said loudly.

"Yes, that's why we need to do re-examination on all units. Things might go badly, but it is all it takes for safety."

"Oh-My-Gosh! Oh-My-Gooosshhh! Oh My GOOOOSSSH!" Mari reacted so exaggeratedly.

"I have already got about, 738 reports of dead units, 156 missing mage soldiers, 231 missing students, 89 missing teachers, and 211 missing workers from school. I haven't even touched the Otonokizaka documents!" She said with her stressful voice.

"Wait, you are joking, right?" Mari asked clearly to Eli.

"Sorry, but do I look like making a joke to you right now?"

"Well—no, I know when you are being serious and when you are making a joke. That wasn't even a good question, isn't it? But anyway, I'll have Kanan to document the euthanized soldiers, I hope for Dia's cooperation for this matter. But anyway, why are they doing their own investigation? Is there anything interesting in the pit?"

"Those fools said it was only for fun. So I told the executors to kill them on the spot—with the same reason." Eli replied.

"Wait a minute, you are also killing peoples?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, whoever steps their feet 100 meters before the pits are going to be killed on the spot. We have no mercy on people who do that kind of thing for fun."

Nozomi hopes that Niko isn't doing that at all. She remembers Niko was trying to look for her father in that pit. But anyway, why do they have to end that way?

"Why do they have to be killed?" Nozomi asked.

"Aahh… it's about their curse, Nozomi-san." Mari replied sadly.

"Our enemy spread their teaching with curses. Once a living is cursed, they will infect the others. It causes them to think corruptly, they'll start to be greedy, always hungry, and violent. Eventually, they will join the rebel community because they are thinking alike. A horde of rebels along with their abomination and juggernauts will spread the curse quickly, so anyone who steps too close with their corpses will most likely to be infected."

"There's no sign of them being infected, but some who have the ability to see will somehow know. Some curses also spread by linking one soul to abomination, in that matter, only they who have the sense of truth will be able to sense them." Mari explained.

Now Nozomi learned something new again. So those rebels are not only dangerous physically, they may also infect other mentality to turn into their companion. Then, they who have senses of truth are probably the three advisors. So basically, the advisors always know if anyone is infected.

"Additionally, the only way to avoid a soul from turning to their side is to link their soul into another being. That's why we have mage soldiers and the anti-magic soldiers." Eli explained.

Understandable, but then, what about Niko…? Didn't she live with her father?

"You look troubled, Nozomi-san, thinking of someone?" Mari asked.

"Uh, well… yes. I have a friend who happens to be…"

"The Rebel's daughter." Eli cuts in.

"Yes. That." Nozomi continued.

"She is fine, her soul is already linked to a very friendly soul." Mari giggled.

Nozomi didn't know.

"Her whole family except for her father are linking their soul to a gatherer creature long before they enter the school. They are… the gold rabbits." Eli said.

Nozomi wonder what on earth is the gold rabbits.

"They are expert in searching for treasures. So I have to say, Yazawa-san is probably going to be your best companion when you want to find treasures!" Mari said.

That's not even her concern right now. Unless Mari is trying to tell her that Niko is not someone she should be aware of.

"Oohh! By the way, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi Toujou-sama! I have a request!" Mari said confidently.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked.

"I was looking at your profile, the one that your mother wrote for your school application."

She never read that. She won't know what on earth her mother wrote about her.

"She said, you were an inventor, engineer, and a shrine maiden?"

Shrine maiden, alright, she knew what to do as shrine maiden, but… engineer and inventor…? How can she explain herself about that? She is not even an expert in that matter!

"Well, yes." Nozomi replied with doubtful smile.

"Oooh! Shinning! That's a very good thing! Ohara companies are looking for the likes of—…"

"Excuse me, Ohara Mari-san." Eli cuts in with her cold voice.

"E-Eh..?" Mari turn her eyes to Eli.

"How could you say that to our Great Grand Enchanter!? She is not for hire!" Eli exclaimed.

"Then… co-worker?"

"Not quite the right word! You should've been asking for help from her!" Eli protested.

What a protective girlfriend… or maybe, a person like Dia would have done the same too?

"Then, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama! I'm looking forward for you to work with us!" Mari said excitedly.

Eli sighed in defeat.

"Sure, Mari-san. I'll try to do my best for whatever you need me for." Nozomi said—even though she is still not sure of what exactly she is going to do.

"Put all that aside, Mari. What else do you want to discuss about?" Eli asked.

"Hmmm… well, there's still about the location we are using right now. According to Ohara Land and Geology center, this location is supposed to be a research center. But according to the Magister's quick research, this place was a hideout for bandits and thugs." Mari said.

"If we connect those two information, we will have a research center which is robbed by bandits and thugs." Eli said.

"That's a good prediction, but where are the bandits and thugs?" Mari said.

"A good question, maybe there is something up with this place after all." Eli said.

Great, another thing to deal with. Nozomi wonder if this mean that she has to be on the run again.

* * *

They headed to the cave;

As expected, Nozomi is indeed the most attractive person today. Many people are trying to talk or approaching her just to be able to touch her hand. While Eli seems to be a little bitter about that, Nozomi doesn't mind. This is the first time for her to get all the attention—and not from Eli.

She knows that Eli always pay attention to her, she starts to show how clingy and jealous she is. Every time Nozomi talks to someone, Eli always looks like trying to pay attention to every word they say. Then the time when someone say how they admire Nozomi as a Great Grand Enchanter, Eli's ears always stands in alert and her eyes are squinting. Everytime someone wants to shake hands with Nozomi, Eli always hold her arm so tightly as if she doesn't want Nozomi to do it—but she did anyway and they seems to be very happy.

"I can't believe it, our Great Grand Enchanter is a very humble person!" said an enchanter.

"Yeah, we often heard about how a Great Grand Enchanter are not allowed to meet with her followers directly, but the fact that we can see her and talk to her right now make us feel so special!" said the other.

"Well…" Nozomi blushes.

"I always think that it doesn't make sense, how can they believe that they are led by the right person if they can't meet and talk with them directly?" she continued.

"That's very true, Great Grand Enchanter! You are truly wise, the grand enchanters have chosen the right person!" said an enchanter.

"Then, if she shows this much wisdom, who is the one behind the slaughter that happened 2 years ago?" asked a man who looks like a fisherman.

This time, Eli seems to be slightly agitated.

"I heard that the Great Grand Enchanters are already missing by then, so someone else must be using her name to execute their plan." Said another fisherman.

From that, Eli looks relieved.

Slaughter from 2 years ago… could that be the fishermen slaughter that she heard in her vision?

"Yeah, plus, I think that company was truly involved! They just wanted to take a part of the docks!"

"The Ohara company?" said another fisherman.

That might worth to be investigated, but maybe…

"Uhm… Mr. fisherman. Care to tell me more about the slaughter?" Nozomi asked.

The fishermen took a little time to discuss silently until they eventually nodded to each other.

"It was raining, all of us are docking our ship except for one ship. We knew that ship was strange, none of us know who own that ship or why is it there." a fisherman started.

"We thought that ignoring that ship will do nothing to us, but we were wrong. The ship sail further and a gigantic monster appeared to eat the whole ship. None of us are panic, we are just glad that none of us sailing."

"That until the Grand General Sonoda appeared. She said she got the Great Grand Enchanter order to take care of the rebels among the fishermen."

"We believe that none of us are the rebels, we truly work only for the Great Grand Enchanter!"

"But they refuse to believe us. They interrogated each of us, and we just don't know how things are going, but a stranger suddenly appear among us, confessing as one of the fishermen, then starts to provoke the Grand General!"

"She is getting angry so quickly! She even refuses to listen to any of our excuse. She even accused us with unbelievable accusation!"

"She said, we were trying to summon the sea monster from sacrificing people and the prove was the ship that just got eaten by that gigantic monster! That's very ridiculous!"

"And it get worse when some of us starting to act so strangely! They are attacking the Grand General Soldiers!"

So not only her vision got corrupted, they also dispatched a few people to convince that their lies are true. Nozomi has to say, their enemy is very clever.

"How did you all survive now? I don't believe the Grand General is merciful enough to spare anyone when she is angry." Eli asked.

"We only witness from afar, we hid inside our ship when that happened." Said a fisherman.

"We also really beg for mercy when the Grand General found us. She let us go, but she swears that she will get us if she found another rebel among us."

"From then, we always pay attention to our village. We will avoid any rebels to be existing among us."

That incident truly brings something positive to the mental growth of the fishermen, but it might give them some trauma too. Just look at those eyes, they probably are too scared with the Grand General now. Maybe she needs to talk to Umi once her mood gets a little better.

"I see. So they used her weakness to trigger her doing what they want to happen. Very scary." Eli nodded.

"I'll have to talk with the Grand General later, but for now…" the blonde took a deep breath.

"Is there anyone else want to share their story?" Eli asked.

"Yes, Great Grand Enchanter! But… we prefer to talk about it privately." Said an enchanter.

"Then, if it is possible, can the other who have no more needs from Nozomi walk away? I believe there are plenty of more things to be done around here." Eli said.

Some people nodded before they started to leave.

There are only some enchanters left around them and some of them are still children too.

"Great Grand Enchanter, thank you for giving us the chance to speak." Said one of the enchanter. She looks quite old.

"We are the enchanters from the mountain. We here by our will and by the mercy of the Master Espion." She continued.

Ah, Nozomi might know where they truly came from.

"We are really glad that we are spared, Master Espion Nishikino is truly clever and selective, but…" She pauses.

"… there's another matter that we are concerned with." A younger enchanter continued.

"Yes, our home was a miner village. We produce magical minerals and sell it to anyone who needs. We even donate a part of the magical minerals to the nearby school of magic and Otonokizaka."

"While we believe that the capital will frown upon us, we always believe that the Goddess will smile upon us, therefore, we always try to avoid the capital sight and loyal to the Goddess by being kind and generous to they who need us."

That's right, what important from religion is not how intense they pray or how big their offering is. Believing is more like following the path given to them. The path of kindness, the path of humanity, and the path of immovable faith.

"But! Not all of us are like that." Said an enchanter.

That's an interesting turn. Do they know that there's someone among them who are not as faithful as them?

"We knew about his existence, we also knew about his freedom, but we can't tell Master Espion Nishikino, because we don't want her to change her mind."

"Master Espion Nishikino is unpredictable. We don't know her thought about magic, if we speak to her, we don't know if she will she side on us or react like how the Grand General will?"

To begin with, the Grand General might not that strict or hateful to the enchanters, she knows that Umi has a big heart—especially to the specific enchanter that she loves. But if—according to the wild enchanters, Umi's image is more like the meanest General that truly hates wild enchanters…

Then she can't do much, right? Umi might be building that image for a purpose. After all, she is a Grand General and also a military unit who become the right hand of the Great Grand Enchanter, she needs to be feared.

Either way, the enchanters explained about the person they are afraid of. Apparently, they knew about one man who use his power for foul purpose. They also suspect him to be the traitor who informed the capital about their existence. He even let himself caught by the capital along with the villagers and escaped at the day after their capture.

He has a connection with someone from the capital. Someone who can freely manage the prisoners and walk away without being suspected or caught by Master Espion. Since he is not in school, everyone suspects him to be in the mine they came from. He always wanted to sell the mine to the black market or to the raiders.

"So please…" said an enchanter.

"If it is possible, clear the mine and send some official troops to mine there. We don't want him to manage the mine we love, alas, it might turn into something else by now so you probably need some soldiers to take care of them." Another enchanter continued.

"We might have to look at the actual condition and conduct a quick research. If there's a foul magic, the magister need to inspect and check for safety. After that, the non-magician will be allowed to enter." Eli said.

"Of course, Grand Magister, we also recommend that too." Said an enchanter.

"From what we know, he often uses poison and spirit magic. So he might be doing some kind of necromancy if he wants to fight back."

Why they have to deal with undead again? Are the massive amount of undead who invaded their school not enough? Just how much undead existed in this world? Does human actually want to live with them more than living with the other living?

"Alright, thank you for the report. I think we have enough information to proceed with the planning." Eli said.

"Thank you, Great Grand Enchanter and Grand Magister, we will look forward for the result." Said the eldest enchanter.

"Now, can you all please leave? The Great Grand Enchanter needs to attend another matter." Eli said as she gestured to everyone to leave from their side. The enchanters bow to them politely. Once everyone left, Eli pulled Nozomi to a tunnel. It seems that the tunnel is leading to a new room which already prepared by the workers. Again, Nozomi has never thought of being served like a queen. She likes it but also dislikes it in the same time.

But either way, this place is made of stones—heck, it's a cave, but it looks exclusive. There is only one double bed—ground double bed. With animal furs and dried plants as material, the workers diligently set up a big yet comfortable looking bed. It's way different than the tent and leather bed that made for the rest of people.

At the other side of the room, there's a set of stones, set up to look like a study place, with lots of books and scrolls, then also the writing table which might be the place that Nozomi will have to use later. So many things are made with better quality than what made for the rest of people. Nozomi feels bad about that but she can't just tell Eli that she dislikes it. She likes it in a way.

"So, since we have a lot of things to take care of, Nozomi. I don't believe you know where to start." Eli said as she releases her and walks toward the stack of books.

"Well, I don't, but to begin with, what am I actually doing here? Are those people forgive me for what I just did?

"They are proud of you because they side on your action, but remember, as your advisor, I still dislike the way you clean up the whole village for those ignorant idiots. Beside, now that you see how loud they are about their joy, you should also see another impact that you cause to the quiet group. When you were talking to those excited enchanters, I've been looking at the other group who seems to be scared or sad about the mess."

"Do you think I need to apologize?"

"Yes but not now." Eli replied.

"Then, what do I need to do now?" Nozomi asked.

Eli sighed.

"Do you even realize that you are tired now?"

Nozomi doesn't realize it. She

"As your guardian, I can supply you power as much as you need, but it will drain mine."

"So that means…?" Nozomi tilt her head curiously.

"You have been draining my energy because you weren't taking any break after you spend all your power to cast that disaster. Please take a break." Eli said.

"If I'm taking a break, will you have to take a break too?" Nozomi asked. She doesn't mind if she gets another snuggly time while recovering.

Eli averted her eyes. Her glance shows worry and her lips smile wryly. It took a while for her to finally respond,

"I'm hungry, so I'll be getting my food before heading to bed with you."

It seems that she is trying to hide something. Should Nozomi ignore that for now?

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'll post again once I'm ready.**_

 _ **Also, thanks for Review/comment/faves/follows!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Heart of Her people

_**Alrighty, next chapter now!**_

 _ **Maybe the story line is going a little slowly. I have feeling that this might last about 30 chapters or so lmao. But I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Side note: I added the Aquors 3rd year's hint, tbh, I don't know who I ship. Dia/Mari or Kanan/Mari or maybe Dia/Kanan lol. I really need LL Sunshine Season 2 to decide. Hell, I don't even know who is my best girl/ship there!**_

* * *

Rolling from left ro right,

Then back to right from left. Nozomi couldn't stop thinking about how her blonde girlfriend doing out there. She got all she needs except for the strange sensation when she is embraced lovingly by Eli. It's not that she isn't used with being alone on bed, she just wants the sensation that she thinks to be pleasing returns to her.

She wonders since when she becomes so addicted, maybe this is what every youth thinks when they experience something new and maybe she just feels the same way.

 _Maybe this is not love._

She thought.

 _Maybe this is truly why I can't unite with the other me who claims to love Eli so much._

She thought again.

 _It's lust and curiosity._

She continued.

 _How can I start to love someone?_

She asked to her other self.

 _Get to know her._

The other Nozomi replied.

This is strange, but nobody going to know that she is currently talking to herself.

 _How can I start to get to know her? We are always busy and she always be so occupied with a lot of things._

 _Then get up and spy on her._

 _What?_

 _You heard me. Spy on her._

 _Why?_

 _Because you'll regret it if you keep yourself on bed until she returns. She won't be telling you anything._

 _Really?_

 _I know her more than you. When it comes about something that she wants to hide from you, she will truly hide it from you and it will be very hard for you to pry on it. You need to watch over her action and deduct from what you witness._

 _How can I do that? Didn't she told me that I'm tired and she is lending me powers now? She will know if I keep using her power._

 _Who cares. Trust me, she won't be upset. Maybe only some lecture, but leave that to me, I can handle it._

That's true, she has been quite a rebellious person and even though Eli is angry at her, the other Nozomi always able to turn the table. Nozomi needs to learn about that.

 _So, what are you waiting for? Get up now before I force you to do so._

Hmmm… maybe it's the other Nozomi who really wants to know what Eli is up to.

* * *

Leaving her quiet and warm room;

Nozomi started to search for Eli. She isn't anywhere near the rest of mages who seems to be fast asleep on their own spot. She didn't know that it's already this late and the eerie atmosphere enveloped the whole room. It just getting worse when she looks at the unusual guards. While the militaries are fast asleep on their own section, the wolf-like creatures walking around the place with quiet steps.

Every time Nozomi's eyes meet theirs, she always feels like the might be showing off their sharp teeth, but truth to be told, they are just looking at her and ignore her like she never existed. Are they really here to guard then? What with that kind of reaction when meeting someone they never met?

She walks with instinct as her only guide, but maybe not really since sometime, the other Nozomi give her some kind of instruction. She doesn't sound too sure though, but since Nozomi also doesn't know where to go, she just followed her instruction.

Until she finally sensed something similar to Eli's presence, Nozomi starts to be confident with her steps. As she finally reaches the latest section that she hasn't explored…

"Being a naughty girl, hmm?" her voice sounds so gentle yet playful—and its coming from behind.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi quickly turn herself at her.

"Didn't I told you to rest? You are draining my energy." Eli said with a hint of coldness in her voice.

There, Nozomi couldn't say that she was just curious about what she is doing. She will absolutely be angry at her.

"Sheesh, you are so daft." Nozomi —or she should say, the other Nozomi said. She doesn't know why she has to say that.

"Me… daft? I thought you are the one who is being naughty right now." Eli crossed her arms and glaring at her coldly.

"Do you think I'll stand still when my girlfriend walking away with a secret? Especially after what happened all these years?" Nozomi replied.

"There is no secret I'm walking away with, it just that I think it's not the right time for you to know about it."

"Sure, but I don't buy that excuse. You told me the same thing when you left me to fight that demon. You only returned with a new sword, a hundred wounds all over your body and never tell me anything else than what you get from defeating him."

"It wasn't important!" Eli blushes slightly.

Now, didn't the table just turned again? Nozomi feels amazed that Eli can't fight her, she hopes that she really can be that clever on turning the table.

"But anyway! If you really want to come and see what I'm doing, that's fine! But please stay as calm as possible, ok? This is not a matter that anyone should be noisy about." The blonde continued agitatedly.

"Great!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

* * *

The two proceed to a room;

It's not a nearby room, it seems that Eli has misled her before. That's a clever way to avoid anyone knowing where Eli went to. Eli told her that if it wasn't Nozomi, she would've treat a person who stalked her differently.

The room is placed way to the north area of the cave. From the setting and the by passer around, the room is occupied by sickly peoples. Eli ignored most of the people and keep moving toward a woman with pale blonde straight hair. There's a wound on her ankle and knees, covered with bandage and herbs.

"Alisa…" Eli called her gently.

"Ah… Onee-san!" the woman called her back.

Nozomi believe that she has met Alisa before, except she couldn't really remember when and where.

"Nozomi-nee-san too! Hello!" She greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello!" Nozomi replied cheerfully as well.

"How's your legs?" Eli asked with full of concern.

"Sheesh, I'm fine, Onee-san! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Looks like Ericchi is always be Ericchi! She always worry too much when it comes about her dearest peoples." Nozomi—or let's say, the other Nozomi said. Sometime Nozomi wish that the other Nozomi realizes that they are sharing body and she should keep her manner—or perhaps she is the one who's supposed to be wilder?

"That's right!" Alisa giggled.

"An abomination attack will never do anything to me." She continued.

 _Abomination… attack?_

Nozomi raises her eyebrows silently.

"Still, it was my fault. I didn't know that she can do that much." Eli sighed weakly.

"Sheesh! I told you it wasn't her fault or your fault! The Abomination is the guilty one!" Alisa said.

"Please, tell me more about the incident." Nozomi asked.

"Hehe, it's not much. The person who were possessed by an Abomination was trying to kill the Grand Principal Minami, before the Grand General arrived, I was the one who tried to hold her. She was pretty strong. She was trying to kill me with the knife she held…hehe…"

Nozomi isn't sure why Alisa is giggling on the part where she was almost killed with a knife.

"Why are you giggling?" Nozomi asked.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I still remember how her face looked like. To remember how deadly she is comparing to the time when she is a normal person…" Alisa giggled again.

"Who would've expect that? Plus, that time, she was able to stab my knee, trying to immobilize me. That was a clever move, but not quite the right one. As a Mistress of Elementalist, I could've done something, but I don't really want to it on a friend. Luckily the Grand General stopped her to go further before I was so close to cast my magic. Kazuha-san also came at the right time, she unlinked her with the abomination and everything turned calm again." She continued.

"Ah, so it was that simple and quick." Nozomi nodded.

"Yep, it was that simple and quick!" Alisa replied.

"What? It wasn't that simple and quick!" another woman with reddish brown hair said.

"Y-Yukiho!" Alisa looks flustered.

"There was something else, isn't it? You should tell her." Yukiho said.

"Errhn…. Well, it's not that important for now, right?" Alisa said with awkward smile.

"Well, if you don't want to tell her, then I will." Yukiho said before she confidently approaches Nozomi.

"Nozomi-san!" she said clearly.

"Yes?" Nozomi replied curiously.

"They are not only after you. They are also after the artifact that you created."

"Artifact? What Artifact?" Nozomi asked

"Y-You forgot?! But you created that artifact!"

"Well, I do remember creating it, but… you see, I created a lot of artifact so you just have to be more specific." Nozomi replied as she averted her eyes. Honestly, she doesn't know anything about artifact.

"Is that so? Well, I think they said that it was something that able to make the wielder change the whole universe according to their will."

That's so… massive, does she really have that kind of power?

"What other artifacts you created?" Eli asked.

Nozomi wish that she didn't mention that. Now she is in trouble. Where's the other her when she needs her?

"I could spend two days to name them all, why don't we spend our time for something more productive?"

"Right, huh? Productive." Eli smiled playfully.

"Woah… they are really can make the topic going that way all so sudden. Just like what Dia-san wrote." Yukiho whispered to Alisa.

"Sh-shush! Yukiho! You are still too loud!"

Nozomi wonder what so kinky with 'productive' word, unless what she meant is…

No…

They are both females, they shouldn't call that productive. Unless a Yokai like Eli can…

No-no-no…

It's not the right time to think of something like that.

Not that she minds with some touching from Eli.

What's wrong with atmosphere? Why is it so hot?

Then what's wrong with her? It was just a little teasing and she is already so flustered. She needs alone time. She shouldn't display this kind of manner in this kind of crowd.

"Nozomi, I'm talking about your study. You should've been taking a break now and study your magic tomorrow. No matter who you truly are, you are still a beginner here and you should study like the other newbies!" Eli crossed her arm.

"O-Oh…Then, are you going to teach me?" Nozomi asked without thinking.

Eli blushes slightly.

"Yes." She replied a little awkwardly.

"Sheesh! Nozomi is an idiot! Why are you thinking something like that in this kind of situation?!"

"W-what?!" Nozomi flustered.

"Your face says it all! Sheesh! I'm leaving!" Eli said before she quickly stormed out of the place.

"Hehe, just like what Dia-san wrote…" Alisa said as she giggled.

"Yeah, I thought it was just an exaggerated narration." Yukiho said.

What exactly Dia wrote in that book and heck, why Nozomi feels so uncomfortable hearing that everyone knows this side of her life with Eli.

"Say, Alisa, aren't you feeling somewhat uncomfortable knowing that me and Ericchi are… you know…" Nozomi smirked.

"Hmm? There's nothing wrong with being flustered all so sudden. I think it's the cutest part of a romance story." Alisa said.

"Yeah, it's not like it's anything vulgar, alas, Dia never wrote anything vulgar. That's why everyone loves Dia-san's book."

So… it was just an innocent story after all. She didn't know… even though she knows how the first few part of the story begun.

"But still… I'm feeling somewhat uncomfortable. I feel like everyone knows how we truly are…" Nozomi said as she sigh.

"Hehe, don't worry. They know you in a good way. You shouldn't complain." Alisa giggled.

Nozomi just hope that she really isn't popular as a person who really likes to have sex with Eli. That's way too downgrading her dignity as a woman—and as a Great Grand Enchanter.

"Eeeeexcuse meeee!" said a woman who just came by. She has similar face with Isami, but her voice and way of talking is totally different with Isami.

"Oh! Hiromi-san! Is it time for Alisa's check up?"

"Yep, exactly!" the woman replied. Somehow, when she heard her talking, she is kind of reminded with Mari who are always so energetic on stating her points.

"Well then, I'll take my leave." Nozomi said.

"Ah! Yes. Thank you for your visit, Nozomi-nee-san." Alisa said.

"Yep, see you later!" Nozomi replied before she gestured to them and leave.

* * *

Nozomi walked out of the clinic room;

Apparently, they build the clinic room around the military section. Nozomi didn't even realize it and she is amazed that humans are able to create such a neat cave like this. As she walks out, she can see the Grand General's assistant talking to Mari who is holding so much paperwork. For some reason, she feels like they have different atmosphere when talking to each other. Mari is totally unlike the person she knew…

Could it be…?

No…

It couldn't be. Mari might be just respecting Kanan as a Military member— or they might be just busy with a very serious business right now.

Maybe Nozomi shouldn't bother to know. She continues to walk away from the Clinic room. She wonders where to go from now. Maybe she should just return to her room and rest, alas, Eli might want her to stop moving already. She is been draining her power after all.

Nozomi proceed to return to her room. Once she gets to the section where her room existed, she can see Eli talking to someone right in front of the room.

Either she wants it or not, Nozomi decided to keep moving and once she is actually near them…

"Ah, Nozomi. I thought you are already fast asleep." Said Maki.

"Oh, Maki-chan. What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked.

"She is making a report about what happened to us. It has your name in it." Eli replied to her.

"A lot of things has my name in it." Nozomi replied.

"Touché…" Maki said with a hint of laugh. She has a quite charming voice when she laughs, not as attractive as Eli's though.

"Well, to the point, Nozomi. I hope to never sign on this kind of report again. This report will be sent to the Historian institute and I don't wish to have your name stained by your own action." Eli scolded her.

"Can't you just fake things for me?" Nozomi asked.

"We can't fake history! If we do, people will figure it out one day and our name will be stained forever." Eli said.

"Heh, yeah, what she said. But if that was a joke, I say that it was lame." Maki said.

Well, Nozomi wasn't quite sure if she was joking, but it just came out of her. Maybe she should just thank the other Nozomi who lives in her vessel.

"That's too bad, I was about to add some spicy details with exaggerated impact." Nozomi said—or let's say, the other Nozomi tried to make a smooth recovery to her awkward remark.

Eli and Maki rolled their eyes. It's good that maybe it's not that awkward anymore, but Nozomi want to know why they are recording the history.

"Why do you send to the Historian Institute anyway? Do we get anything?" Nozomi asked.

"Not really, I just happen to be the one who own that institute. People will want to know what happened to that village you destroyed, so if I record this and publish it, I'll make profit to cover my expense." Maki replied.

Oh…

"Hear that, Nozomi? Better keep your manners or Maki will record your action in the history. Maki have eyes and ears everywhere, you know." Eli said.

"I get it, I get it." Nozomi giggled.

"Heh—well, I'm not recording everything you do. I'm not that thirsty of your life information. I just record everything that makes big impact to the world. So… don't worry about it." Maki said.

"Anyway, I think I should go to Umi and ask about her point of view." She continued.

"Uhm, Maki, can you do that tomorrow? Umi isn't in a good mood tonight." Eli said.

"I'll do it tonight. I want her to tell me details, not half assed story." Maki said.

"Will Umi tell you everything if she is in bad mood?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep, even the smallest detail. It's easy to fish for that when she is in her lowest mood." Maki replied.

"Thing is, I don't think it's really the proper time for it. There was something else coming up to her. Maybe you should ask Kanan first." Eli said.

"I could use some practice. I'll get her." Maki replied before she left Eli and Nozomi.

Eli sighed again.

"What a stubborn." She said.

Nozomi wonder what exactly will happen next, but either way, she should just ignore it tonight. Eli beckoned to her and the two walk in to their room.

* * *

The next day;

Waking up in a cave is not exactly what Nozomi want, but to remember their situation, Nozomi can at least ignore that fact. Maybe she should focus more on the person she is sleeping with right now.

The sexy blonde who sleeps quietly with her hair loose and clothes partially open, there's a little tear on her eyes. She believes it has nothing to do with any sadness, unless…

"Hnngh…. no… not the dried plum! I hate…zzz…." The blonde mumbled so softly in her sleep.

How cute. Nozomi never believe that she gets to see something like this. A Grand Magister, someone in the high place, mumbling in her sleep. Her lips are so cute and her body…

Well…

Her body is….

Irresistible.

Maybe if Nozomi nibble a little part of it, she won't know.

While many of her body parts makes Nozomi wanting her, but the most attractive part is always be her breast. Despite of her pale skin, her cleavage still looks as squishy as it felt like. She wants to put her face between them, then snuggles like no one will ever see her doing it.

She carefully caresses her beloved girl from her shoulder down to her greatest asset, brushing her fingers lovingly and feel the cold sensation of her skin. Eventually, Nozomi began to kiss her asset, the scent of her body is almost smell like the fresh cold air in the morning. Then when she reveal the most exotic part of her breast…

She couldn't stop herself from suckling it. The color of Eli's peach nipples stands out and the gradation is so perfect. Eli has a perfect body and mind, but… no body is perfect, right? Maybe the cute mumbling in her sleep is one of her weakness, then maybe also the way Eli often feel so lustful toward her…

Nah!

She can't say those things as her weakness.

She loves it!

As Nozomi feel satisfied from suckling her nipple, she dragged herself up to her face, kissing her lips and enjoying the moment of her breast rubbing against hers. Her legs starting to reach Eli's, snuggling between the fluffy tails and soft cold skin. She can feel a tingling sensation between her legs, she can feel the wetness of her womanhood. She believes this is what she calls as being turned on.

She is starting to love the kinky sound of her lips. She wants more than this, she wants Eli to wake up and serve her desire. Her hands travel down to the blonde's groin, seeking for the way in to her most sensitive part. Her finger can sense the moist, the somewhat warm sensation, and the slippery surface inviting her to come in.

She didn't hesitate when she penetrates her finger in—and the second finger followed as she believes that it was totally fine for her to slide her first finger. The tight walls rubbing against her fingers, the heat that she gets when she hears the erotic sound, it's all so perfect. She wants more and more.

She wonders if Eli knows? It seems impossible for one to stay asleep when she does all these things unless they are truly a heavy sleeper. She kept her act until she eventually feels like doing something else. Her heart desires the taste of Eli's love juice. Maybe she should try to lick hers.

She crawls down from her place, opening her own way to the lustful core. Again, without any hesitation, she licks her with the help of her fingers opening the elastic hollow for her tongue.

Sour and Salty.

But smells so great.

She loves it.

She truly loves it.

This is the scent of Eli that she always knows.

The strong scent that she lusts for.

She doesn't know how long she wants to keep doing this, but it doesn't even take more than a minute for Nozomi to realize that…

Eli has been awake and secretly watching her doing all sort of things on her. Nozomi is about to release her, but Eli quickly locked her between her legs.

"Finish what you started, naughty girl!" She said with her flirty and playful voice.

She has no choice then. She continued her act while her ears starting to hear the sexy and soft moan of the blonde. It's so fantastic. Then the time when Eli reach her limit, Nozomi couldn't even have the time to avoid the burst. Now she has quite a mess on her mouth and also on her own core. She didn't even realize that she also reached her limit. Eli giggled to the sight of Nozomi being absent after her own euphoria.

"My, aren't you funny? You basically exhaust yourself in the morning. That was a nice surprise though, I didn't expect you to be so independent so quickly." Eli said as she released her.

Nozomi also doesn't know what suddenly came across her mind. She knows that she does all that on her own will—and she also doesn't know that she can get tired from doing it.

"Now…" Eli stands up from her place, leaving the tired Nozomi to rest.

"To the first problem you created, dear, there's no bathroom in the cave. Everything related to your hygiene and bladder needs to be done outside." She continued.

And the point of that problem is…. What? Nozomi can't think of anything yet.

"If you want to clean up all those mess you made, you have to pass through everyone who are already awake outside."

Damn. Now she gets it. How can she pass through them?

"Then, the second problem, Nozomi, you weren't taking off your clothes. You left a lot of stains on your clothes. You need to wash that." Eli continued.

Right, if only she didn't lea—… wait! Eli is playing her right now! It was her who made the mess on her mouth! If only she told her before!

"Ericchi! You are playing me right now! You were the one who made the mess! You forced me to finish what I started!" Nozomi said.

From there, Eli laughed at her.

"There we go, I thought you won't get it." She said.

"Sheesh! You have to be responsible for this!" Nozomi said clearly.

Eli laughed again.

"Don't just laugh! Help me to clean up!" Nozomi demanded.

"Alright…" Eli started to calm down.

"I hope you learned your first magic lesson for today too, Nozomi." She continued.

"What magic lesson?" Nozomi asked.

"Lesson to not live to follow instruction. If you weren't thinking a bit more back then, you probably be still in panic to think of a way to get your mess cleaned by now. Magic is not learnt from instruction, magic is learnt from experience. See the source of problem then pursue the path to your goal however it is." Eli explained.

That was a nice advice. She didn't expect that she gets to learn something like that from the mess she made.

"Now, where should I start to clean, honey?" the blonde asked with her gentle smile.

* * *

The cleanup session is done like a magic;

Hard to explain what she did, but Nozomi feels so satisfied from the way Eli cleaned her. Maybe she should ask for this session every time they are done with having intimacy. To a more serious matter now, Nozomi has started to read her books.

She should have not been surprised, but all books that she read taught her magic spell from story of the founder of the magic spell. They are really nothing like the text book that she gets in her real school. It's true that one book only contains about 5-8 spells, but she gets every single detail that she needs to know about the spell itself.

Starting from the nature of the spell until the trick to make the magic works, then the psychology of the spell user and the required potential the user needs to cast the magic itself, everything is so neatly explained in the story.

Eli told her that she can ask question if she need, but Nozomi believe that all question that she has in her mind right now can be learned from experience she is about to make.

"Alright, times up." Eli said as she stood up from the seat next to Nozomi's reading table.

"We are going outside, Nozomi. It's time to practice your magic." Eli said.

"About time! I have been waiting for that!" Nozomi said excitedly.

"Ah? Really?" Eli smiled.

"Yep! I feel like I understand everything in the book! I'm very confident about my study!" Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Then, I won't be easy on you." The blonde said before she made a mysteriously cunning smile.

Maybe Nozomi will regret it later, but she just need to try it, right?

* * *

Outside;

Not quite the view she likes to see. It reminds her what she did and now she really regrets it—worse, she wishes that she could revert the time and do something about it. The whole place looked more like a wasteland with ruins and overly grown plants. It's not the prettiest place, but it might be a historical place soon.

When Nozomi walks through the crowd, she can see some peoples are avoiding her sight, some are greeting her sincerely, and some are giving her a faint smile that could mean anything. Master Espion Nishikino, Grand General Sonoda and her assistant Kanan also among those peoples, they didn't see them—not until someone with short ash brown hair greeted Eli so loudly.

"Oooh! Eli-san! Yo!"

Eli turned herself around.

"Ah, You-san, welcome." She replied very politely.

"O-oh! Right! I mean, Good morning Grand Magister Ayase-sama!" she greeted Eli again with a very polite manner. Maybe it's too late, but everyone already pay attention to them, even the disapproving Grand General Sonoda and Master Espion Nishikino who put her palm on her face are looking at them.

"I believe that we have a matter to talk about, shall we do it somewhere else?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, huh? We sure do…" she replied awkwardly.

* * *

It's not far away from their cave;

Just a little to the south, away from the crowd. Grand General Sonoda, Master Espion Nishikino, and Kanan are coming with them.

"Hey, You, didn't I told you that you to always be polite when you are in front of the crowd?! You are a sample for everyone and for the novice, where's your manner?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Maki-san! I-I mean… Master Espion! I forgot about it!" the short brown haired girl bowed apologetically.

"Sheesh! Really! You could've been a better assistant if you are not like this!" Maki complained.

Umi and Kanan sighed softly.

"Now, what do you have for us?" Maki asked.

"Ah, for that! Well, I have got a lot of good information to share!" her assistant replied.

"Before that, You, can you at least introduce yourself to the Great Grand Enchanter?" Kanan asked.

"Oooh! Right!" she turns herself to Nozomi.

"Great Grand Enchanter-san! My—…"

"Nozomi Toujou. Her name is Nozomi Toujou." Eli said.

"Ah, right, well, Nozomi-san!"

It's pretty uncommon for someone to immediately call her first name when they know she is the great grand enchanter, but she likes that.

"My name is You Watanabe! You can call me You-chan whenever! I'm not as picky as these Advisors!"

"Who are picky?! We are just doing our job!" the three advisors complained immediately.

Kanan laughed at their reaction and Nozomi also couldn't help to not laugh at the way their respond synchronized with each other.

"Hehe, well, back to business now. I'll start from the best information I have in my pocket." You said as she searches through the pocket of her… hmm…

Nozomi believe that she often sees this kind of attire. She looks like… a ship captain? The fashion itself looks so nicely made, unique and… is this a real uniform?

The dark blue trench coat looks slightly rugged, but the details are still kept nicely. Gold border and white laces, bright red Victorian cravat and dirty white shirt, black leather trouser and armored boots. Brown Leather belt, sheathed rapiers and classical gun, her hands are also covered with armored leather glove and there's a big corsair hat hanging behind her back.

She looks really cool.

"There we go!" You pulled out a folded paper. She quickly handed it to Maki.

The red haired Master Espion carefully unfolded the paper, it only takes about ten seconds for her to read the whole writing in the paper.

"I see, that's nice to know. How much we can carry?"

"As much as we need. If According to what Mari-san sent to me, the amount of survivors will only need about three ship. Then if according to what Dia-san sent to me, we only need two ship to carry their important belongings."

"I don't know if that's a good news. The last time we carry our whole military units when we were moving to Otonokizaka, we need about five ships to carry everyone and their belongings." Umi said.

"Only Military units?" Maki asked.

"Yes, only Military Units. We got mix units now and we need the same amount of ship for that." Umi replied.

"Are you sure you are not mistaken, You-chan?" Kanan asked.

"Nope. I already added five extra slots too." You replied.

Umi sighed again. It's very obvious that she truly feels so guilty about this matter. Nozomi knows why, but she can't say anything, right? For Umi's sake.

"I believe my assistant has done her job perfectly. You might be a little clumsy when it comes about her manner, but she is never wrong in her job." Maki said.

"That's sad. Not about You-chan's job, but about the amount of survivors. I assume you already count the mounts too?" Eli asked.

"Yes, sadly, I already count them in. The horses, the wyverns, the griffon, the crawler, and the tigers, they are all set in to one ship along with their caretaker and the food supplier." You replied.

"Very sad, indeed." Maki sighed softly.

Umi seems to be gloom again from then.

"Well! That's fine! It's better than nothing!" Kanan said with her optimistic spirit.

"I agree! We still have our precious friends, it's better than losing all of them!" You added.

"That's very optimist of you, but I hate to say that we should take this as a warning. We must be more careful in the future." Maki said.

"True, it's a big damage to us, we couldn't let our guard down again." Eli said as her eyes glancing away coldly.

"That's a must, but before that, let's raise their morale. We can't fight without the proper spirit! I believe we need to talk with High General Honoka, she is always be the best morale support around here!" Kanan said.

"Yeah! Also, Chika-chan! I really need to talk with her right now!" You said.

"Come on! Maki-san! I still have a few things to share with you!" she continued as she pat on Maki's back.

"S-Sheesh! Make sure you are not doing this kind of thing in front of everyone, ok?" Maki said.

"I know, I know!"

Maki and You left them, Kanan is about to leave as well, but she stopped as she realizes that Umi is not following her.

"Umi-san, is there anything we need to talk about?"

"I'm sorry…" Umi looks so burdened.

"Taking a sorry from you means nothing to me. You endangered Nozomi." Eli said coldly.

"I… I know…" Umi replied sadly.

What's wrong with Eli. Can't she be a little gentle to Umi?

"Just remember this as your lesson. Also, if I see her doing any harm to Nozomi, I will not tolerate it." Eli continued again.

"Can't you be a little gentle to her?" Nozomi said— and that came out without her thinking.

"She is just trying to protect what important to her. She has done nothing wrong!" she continued.

"Yeah, at cost of more than a thousand souls." Eli replied with her arrogant smirk.

"You would have done the same thing if it comes about me!" Nozomi said.

"You are different! Just look at what you can do to that village! A million soul means nothing if you are the one in danger!"

"Well, Kotori-chan is different too! At least to Umi-chan! She has a lot of things that nobody have!"

"She is just a daughter of Principal Minami! An errand girl who spend her time tailoring clothes and accessories for the enchanters. She is not the only one who can do that!" Eli replied.

Umi looks somewhat angry when Eli said that, but she is holding herself back.

"I don't want to argue with you about that! I don't even care about who value more than who! Every souls are important, you can't even see what they can do in the future! Maybe one day, Kotori is the only one who can save you and me!" Nozomi replied.

Eli rolled her eyes.

"That sounds impossible. Just look at how long she has been slacking on her alchemy. Can a simple tailoring save us? Maybe only in special occasion and I believe there always be another person who can help us… Only if they aren't killed though." She said.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi warned her.

"Trying to save someone because they are her childhood friend is stupid. I'm just helping her to realize that before she regrets it. I can tolerate it if the person she saved has a lot of contribution to the society, but all she is did is tailoring, just like what the rest of tailors did. I have more respect to the dead tailors, you know. By meeting their death, they are telling us that they aren't selfish being." Eli said.

"You don't have the right to say that about Kotori." Umi said softly yet full of anger.

"Do I? That's the truth I'm seeing. I'm a Magister, I know more than you." Eli said.

Maybe this is Eli's weakness. She is arrogant and harsh to others.

"Kotori is more than that!" Umi stated clearly.

"When Honoka was trying to leave the magic school for military school, you said that too. But the truth is she is no more than a preacher. The military in another city have better leader, you know. No wonder Otonokizaka military is just as sucks as the rest of common city ever since you are taking the charge." Eli said coldly.

"She just need more time to show the true potential of Otonokizaka Military!" Umi said.

"Tsk. More time until what? Until we are wiped out?" Eli asked coldly.

"N-Now-now! Grand General! We have more task in hand!" Kanan said as she quickly tried to pull Umi.

"Wait, we are not done yet!" Umi said angrily.

"I believe the Great Grand Enchanter also need to attend another matter, let's not waste her precious time." Kanan said as she still trying to

Nozomi would try to do the same with Kanan, but, she can't do that. If she does that, she is siding with Eli. She needs to do something else.

"Listen up! Eli! Kotori and Honoka are my precious friends! Sure they can be incompetent, but they are hard worker! They will show you their best and you will apologize for what you have said about them!" Umi said clearly.

"Hah… I'm excited to know what they can do to impress me." Eli said sarcastically.

Umi nodded as if she accepts her challenge. Kanan look somewhat relieved when she finally can feel that the Grand General is willing to go with her.

As the two left, Nozomi sighed for what Eli did.

"You could've done it gently."

"The only person I'll be gentle with is you and my sister, Nozomi. I refuse to do the same to others." Eli replied.

"That's sweet of you, but I don't want you to do that. Please make me feel special in a good manner. I don't want to feel special above other's sorrow."

Eli rolled her eyes,

"I care nothing about them. They all can die. it's not like they will change my life if they die." she said coldly.

Nozomi is very surprised to hear that statement, if she can be really honest to herself right now, she might be share opinion with Eli.. but...

"Then, you don't have the right to be angry at me about what I did in Otonokizaka with Mari-san's magic or to the village." the other Nozomi answered for her.

"Well, I'm angry at your action because people needs to see you as a wise and merciful leader. If they don't like you, they won't praise and worship you. Plus, I was working hard to spare everyone because we can use them to secure you in the future. Their value to me is only as much as your security."

"So it is for my sake. Let me guess, you are being an asshole to others so that everyone can see me as a good person?"

"I did it because I don't want her to let any harm comes to you again. It has nothing to do with that."

"Is that so? Then I beg you to care more about others. If you continue to do that, you'll feel lonely when I'm away."

"I have experienced enough loneliness, that's why I made you bond with me. It's to stop you from going anywhere far from me again."

"It's not healthy, Ericchi. There are a thousand more people in this world, they can offer you a lot more fun than what I can offer to you. It's not like you are going to lose the fun from me if you get along with someone else anyway, they will just add more."

"I'm fine with this. I really prefer to be lonely than to deal with people who can't make me care enough about them."

"You are so stubborn!"

"Tch! Whatever! Now, you should be practicing your magic. I don't want you to be incompetent, so be serious, ok?" Eli said.

Ah well… Nozomi should let that go for now. It's no use to talk to a stubborn especially after she had an emotional cold fight with someone else. Truly, maybe Eli is not as perfect as she looked like and maybe... Nozomi is just like her. She wonder if the other Nozomi has the wisdom she never had before? She needs to learn more.

* * *

Somewhere away from the outdoor;

Inside the deepest area of the cave, Dia and Rin looking at the rock mountain covering one of the tunnel.

"….so… that's the conclusion I have-nya!" Rin said.

"I see. So you were saying that it's impossible to get rid of these rocks unless we have idea about what above this place."

"Yeah-nya! That's right!" Rin replied.

"How calculative and knowledgeable, no wonder Master Espion trust you so much." Dia nodded.

"Hehe, I learned my lesson-nya! Just don't make me do the math. The last time Maki-chan make me do the math, I made 5x more impact than expected!"

"I give you my respect for that, Hoshizora-san. Not many people are willing to admit and learn from their mistake." Dia said.

"Hehe, thank you-nya!" Rin said shyly.

"Now, Hoshizora-san. I wonder if you know anyone with specialty in nature magic. Perhaps if we can combine your mining skill and nature magic, we can create a strong tunnel that will endure any earthquake."

"Hnng… Kayo-chin? She is the only mage with nature magic that I know well."

"You mean, Hanayo Koizumi, right?"

"Yeah-nya!"

"I have heard and read about her from her school application written by her parents. I also heard that she is your close friend."

"Yeah-nya! That's right!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Then, would you mind to ask her cooperation?"

"Well, you can just ask her yourself and explain-nya! Kayo-chin is very helpful!"

"Is that so? Hmm… I thought she doesn't like people." Dia rubs her chin.

"Hehe, she is just shy-nya." Rin replied.

"I see. Then, can you help me to ask her?"

"Sure-nya, hehe. I'm about to meet her anyway!" Rin replied again.

Dia smiled and nodded to her respond.

"Thank you so much, Hoshizora-san."

"You're welcome-nya!"

* * *

At the other room inside the cave;

To be exact, in the clinic. The ash brunette woke up from her long slumber. Her eyes are heavy, but she is trying so hard to be awake.

"Ah! K-Kotori-chan!" a very energetic voice called her.

"H…Hono…Honoka-chan…" she called her back weakly.

"C-C-Call the Grand General!" Honoka commanded one of the nurse.

"G-got it!" the nurse replied as she quickly run out of the clinic room.

"Kotori-chan! Kotori-chan! Hang in there!" Honoka said in panic.

"I-I'm fine! D-Don't speak too loud!"

"But! Kotori-chan! You look so weak!"

"I just woke up, Silly Honoka-chan! Of course I look so weak!"

"Is that so?" Honoka finally calmed down a bit.

"Yes…Sheesh!" Kotori slowly wake up from her bed.

"I'm glad! Waaaahhh!" Honoka said before she quickly hugs her ash brunette friend so tightly.

"W-wa-wa-wa! H-Honoka-chan! Calm down!"

"I'm so worried, Kotori-chan! Waaaaahh!" Honoka started to cry.

"D-Don't cry!"

"You lost your consciousness when Kazuha-san unlinked you from the abomination! I thought your soul might have been gone as well! Waaaahh!" Honoka continue to cry.

"T-That's impossible, Honoka-chan! This is why you should at least learn the basic of magic!"

"But! It's abomination! It's rare to see anyone freed from them! So I thought, it must have been a miracle for you to be freed from them completely!"

"That's true. It's a miracle. What kind of soul that could provide me enough energy to recover my soul's wound? I thought it's nearly impossible for someone who have got their soul power drained by the abomination."

"Well, Umi-chan linked herself to you. She is your Guardian now." Honoka said.

"Eh…?" Kotori flustered.

"Yep, Umi-chan really do that. She immediately asked Kazuha-san to link her soul to you. It was difficult because your soul is nearly faded, but Kazuha-san managed to do it anyway."

"I…" Kotori pauses.

"I know, right?! Kazuha-san is so powerful! Everyone respect her!"

"I'm not surprised about Kazuha-san. I know she is always so capable of doing everything. I just… feel…. Bad."

"B-Bad? Why? Kazuha-san won't mind!"

"No, not to Kazuha-san. It's to Umi-chan…"

"Eh? Why? She loses nothing at all." Honoka said,

"She does! She lost her freedom!" Kotori said.

"What? No way! She still can walk around wherever she wants to!"

"It's not that, Honoka-chan! You don't know what it means to be a yokai who link their soul to a master!"

"What it means?" Honoka asked innocently.

"It means that she will always be with me forever. Not that I mind about that, I'm very happy about that, but, who am I to deserve someone like Umi-chan?"

"W-what do you mean, Kotori-chan?! Umi-chan has chosen this on her own!"

"But she does that to save me!"

"That is right and you should just say yes or no, Kotori-chan! She done it to save you! Will you appreciate that?!"

"I do really appreciate it! But it is too much! I don't know if I can be a good master for Umi-chan! I don't know if I can improve her too! She is bound to me, she is jailing herself within my soul!"

"Sheesh! Kotori-chan! Why are you so negative about yourself! You can do it! I believe you can!" Honoka said energetically.

"It's not that easy, Honoka-chan! What should I do now? I can't unlink her and I can't become a good master for her too!" Kotori said agitatedly.

"J-Just calm down! Kotori-chan! It's not hard! Calm down and—…!"

"Kotori…" a gentle voice heard from the distance.

"Aaah! Umi-chan!" Honoka greeted her.

Umi slightly frown at Honoka.

"I mean… Grand General Sonoda!" Honoka repeated herself. Umi nodded and she beckoned to her assistant, Kanan. The two approach them closer without hesitation.

"Grand General Sonoda!" Kotori quickly bent down to her knees respectfully to Umi as she got so close.

"Kotori! What are you doing? Get up! No one ever give me that much respect other than my soldiers!" Umi said clearly and somewhat angrily.

"Grand General Sonoda. I have done so many mistake that cause us all these trouble, I don't deserve all these hospitalities you gave to me." Kotori said.

Umi remain silent to what she said. Her eyes filled with pain and her mouth shows how broken her heart is.

"K-Kotori-chan! I told you! There's absolutely nothing to worry about!" Honoka whispered.

"Hmm… this is hard, but I completely understand her." Kanan said.

Umi still quiet.

"You need to talk privately, Grand General Sonoda. I'll prepare your schedule and room for that if you need." Kanan continued.

"Please do, Matsuura-san. There are so many things I want to talk about with her." Umi said.

"Got it." Kanan nodded before she quickly walks away from the clinic room.

The nurse who called them followed Kanan while Honoka seems to be confused by the whole situation now. She couldn't grasp what Umi and Kotori feels right now.

"So… what next?" Honoka asked.

"High General Kousaka!" Umi called her with sharp glance.

"Y-Yes?!" Honoka replied in surprise.

"Go to the Military base now! I have check and fixed your paper work!"

"Eeeh? I still need to do that?"

"Of course, you slacker! They are still alive so you should continue their paperwork! We will send through Master Espion's people, don't mess up!"

"O-Ok!" The high general nodded stiffly.

"And don't embarrass me by leaving your bread crumbs or strawberry jam inside our letter again!"

"It was an accident!"

"No more accident! Go!"

"Got it!" Honoka replied before she quickly run away from the clinic room.

Umi took a deep breath. Now that she and Kotori are looking at each other and there's nobody else near them other than the sleeping patient a little further from their place…

"How are you, Kotori?" Umi asked gently.

"I…" Kotori pauses.

"I'm fine…" she replied softly.

"You don't look fine to me. Where's the cheerful Kotori I used to know?" Umi asked.

Kotori remain silent for a moment.

"I've been a very bad girl, Umi-chan." She said with blushing cheek.

From ever since she heard that sentence, Umi's face blushes madly.

"I know I might be thinking too much. But I feel like I can't face you like I never done anything wrong." Kotori continued.

"W-well…" Umi tried to calm herself down.

"F-first of all. I… I don't punish a bad girl like how Eli will punish her bad girl." She continued.

"Huh?" Kotori flustered again.

"A-Anyway!" Umi started to feel nervous.

"I assume that you understand so much about yokai who bind themselves into someone's guardian. So from now on, I want you to cooperate with me. I don't want you to slack off on your study, even if you want to be an alchemist, I'll support you as long as you do it with full of passi—I mean… spirit… yes… spirit… not passion."

"O….Ok?" Kotori nodded, she could ask about something else, but Umi seems to be a little too nervous to be talked with so she decided to forget what she want to ask.

"I know it might be hard for you to follow my pacing, but I want you to do your hardest and it's enough for me. You don't need to be immediately become as strong as Nozo— I mean… our… Great Grand Enchanter, all I want from you is to be the best of yourself."

"I understand." Kotori nodded.

"Good, please meet me in my room once you are ready. There are still a ritu— I mean… a matter… that we need to finish. I left you a mark at the… uhm… place… you can't see… so…. I… Kind of… Uh…need… to tell you where and to…. Uh…" Umi flustered.

"Hehe… let's continue that later, Umi-chan!" Kotori said somewhat cheerfully. It seems that she is amused by how flustered Umi looked like right now.

"Ah…yes… uhm… yes… later… I… kind of… want….to… uh… take… a break for a bit?" Umi replied nervously.

"I'll look forward for our time together!" Kotori said.

"T-T-time t-t-t-together?! W-w-way to s-say it! B-but you are right. W-we… need time together to be…uh…officially… uhm… officially… a…. guardian and master?"

"Yep, we do!" Kotori replied.

"G-Great… y-yes… uhm… so… I... uh… I…. need…to… take care of a matter before…uhm… going to…take a break."

"Good luck, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Y-yes… thanks…." Umi replied nervously before she stiffly walks out of the room.

Kotori took a deep breath and relieve it softly after Umi completely gone from her place.

"How can I be so helpless… I can't even tell her my true feeling." She mumbled to herself.

"Ah well. I hope I don't disappoint her." She continued before she lays herself on her bed again.

* * *

Outside;

While it's a common sight to see mages practicing their magic along with the rest of militaries who just started their practice, Nozomi and Eli seems to be the most attractive practice partners around. Not only because of who they are, but also because of how many argument they had in practice.

"I told you! If you control the movement by the wind control, you'll spend more magic power!"

"Isn't that how waves are created?!"

"Yes, that's true, but water has its own movement! Also, gravities! You don't need to control that one!"

"But then, how can we make an impact if everything is done naturally?!"

"The power source! Nozomi! The power source! If you can push the water power, you can make the impact!"

"Then, I'll use both! More impact!"

"But spend more magic power!" Eli insisted.

"You can give me the required power."

"Don't abuse my power for that! Make it effective!"

"Fine! I won't use the extra impact when it's not needed!"

Eli sighed heavily.

"Fine… you can use that. To the next lesson, Nozomi." She gave up on insisting.

"Ok, what is it?" Nozomi asked.

"Fire power. This is not my focus, but I know basics until advanced, you can improve this yourself, but be careful because fire power isn't as friendly as water."

"Sure, I love to improve things on my own too." Nozomi said.

"Alright, so the basic of the magic is to focus on heat element. The element itself exist from anything that could be the source of heat such as the sun if you are outdoor, coal or woods if you are inside a cave, and a living being if you are not able to find anything else."

"So, we can only cast our magic from those?"

"Not quite, more like, moving the power of object and control it to your will. Some fire mages always bring coal or fire orbs, the more powerful the source, the better the impact they can create. You may also find some fire mages to store heat source within their body and you shouldn't underestimate them because they actually are a very good power source."

"You mean, fat?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Do you think I'll be a good fire mage?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? You are not fat at all. Just a little chubby and I think you are cute that way." Eli replied.

That wasn't what she expects to hear. She remembers that some people in her past called her fat but she couldn't really remember them.

"I wasn't asking you if I'm fat or not, I was asking you if I'll ever be a good fire mage."

"You shouldn't focus yourself on one element, you know. As a Great Grand Enchanter, you should master all elements. You'll have to learn them all to master since you have the potential that no one have."

That wasn't what she expects to hear either, but it's not that she hopes to hear negative opinions either.

"Anyway, Nozomi. Source of power is not always the best. I'll tell you that Alisa is a great fire mage, but she isn't storing heat in her body. The reason is simply because she needs her body to be agile in order to be accurate and effective. The only famous fire mage who are storing body heat is the Grand Magister in Agnigard."

The name "Agnigard" doesn't sounds like a Japanese name. Maybe its somewhere far from their area.

"He specializes in explosive magic especially fire element. Also, he doesn't need to move around so he is fine with storing his heat in his body."

"Does he have anything to help him move?"

"Well, yes. He is sitting on a creature which I assume to be his guardian. Everything he do depends on that creature so if you plan to be like him, I will not allow it."

"I never plan to be like him!"

"Good. I prefer you to stay this way. Easier for me to carry you around." Eli said.

"Oh but I kind of want you to be able to carry me longer. We can do fun things with me on top of you."

Eli remain quiet as if she is trying to think of something. Maybe Nozomi should think of something they can do with her on…. Oh gosh.

They are into that kind of lewd thing again and in front of so many people!

"I-I mean! Maybe you can give me some thrilling adventure up in the mountain or going down to the depth of cave…"

Eli started to blush.

"Wh-Why are you blushing?! I-I'm not talking about that at all! Ericchi!" Nozomi stated nervously. Maybe she is blushing too now.

"W-What?! Then you really talk about something else?! I don't know, Nozomi! You are being shameless right now. I'll have to put you back on track!"

"I told you I wasn't talking about that at all!"

"Back to your training, Nozomi!" Eli said with blushing face.

"We can talk about that when we are alone." She continued.

At this point, Eli wouldn't care about what she said to defend herself, so maybe Nozomi can just forget about it and focus on her training again.

* * *

Hours passed;

The sunlight is starting to turn orange. Eli is needed somewhere else and Nozomi is taking a break from her practice and many of the mages has stopped to practice too, some are still trying to read spell books and some has started to line for the only bath place created by the school caretaker.

"Please remain in the line if you don't want your turn to be taken! Also, don't go too far from each other, we don't know the area too well!" said the young girl with orange hair. If Nozomi remember correctly, her name is Chika Takami.

"Oooiii… Riko-chan!"

"C-Chika!" a girl with long red hair warned her.

"Oh… I mean, Mistress Sakurauchi-sama, have you finished the pond for kids?"

"Yes, almost there. The soldiers are setting up fences for them."

"Great!" Chika replied energetically.

"Kids! The bath is almost ready! Get in the line!" she shouted to the crowd of kids who are eating their dinner with their parents.

"Yaaaay!" they replied, but before they are about to stand from their place.

"Waaaiiit! I mean! Finish your meal first then get in the line!"

"Okaaay!" They replied cheerfully.

How cute. Nozomi is really glad that they are alive and well. Maybe she missed some of them though and that makes her feel bad. She wishes that she could change their fate with the power that she just discovered.

"Nozomi-sama." Dia called her.

Nozomi remain silent as her eyes set on Dia who seems to be… a mess. She can see her covered with dirt and ashes, she also looks lightly wounded in some part of her body.

"Dia-san, what happened to you?" Nozomi asked.

"W-well… it's nothing to be concerned of, Nozomi-sama…"

"It is my concern though, you look so messy."

"Please pardon me for that."

"No-no… I mean, I care about you. I want to know what happened to you."

"Well, it was just an…. uhm… accident, Nozomi-sama."

"What kind of accident?" Nozomi tried to press further.

Dia took a deep breath.

"There's a magical failure happened down there. I knew that I shouldn't have asked a beginner enchanter to do it, but I was desperate. I really wanted to create that tunnel." She said sadly.

"Please explain me about it." Nozomi asked again.

"I was asking a beginner enchanter to grow plants that could hold a tunnel. Before we proceed to make the magic work, she already warned me that she couldn't really control plants, all she can do is to talk to plants and give them the power to grow."

Almost like the power that Nozomi have.

"But then I was too-…"

Dia coughed.

"Believing on her potential." She continued.

"…then since I insisted-…" she coughed again.

"she did it and I…."

Dia sighed softly.

"Regret it. The plants refuse to grow like what I asked them. They grow so randomly and it cause some structure to fall. I was able to save everyone, but I had to deal with some magical happening… it was hard because I had to use all my magic scroll to deal with them…"

She sighed again. Nozomi truly respect the way Dia deal with the matter. It shows how responsible she is toward her job.

"Oh well. I'm just glad that I make it out alive and coming here on time." Dia said.

"What's the occasion for you to come here?" Nozomi asked.

"Bath time, Nozomi-sama. I have prepared the bath for you. I hate to admit it but I had Mari-san to help me with it."

"Hehe, is that so? Then, thank you for your loyal service, Dia-san. I'd like you to join me in the bath."

"W-w-what?! B-bu-but… Nozomi-sama. Ayase-sama will join you after she is finished with the meeting."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Ericchi won't mind." Nozomi said.

"B-But…I…"

"Sheesh, you don't have to overthink about it. You can see me without my clothes. It's not like you are taking me from Ericchi or something. Plus, you are her assistant, it's only natural for you to be around us."

"A-Actually, Nozomi-sama. I have a sister and…uh… someone else. I promised that I will join their bath time along with the caretakers. S-So… please don't worry about me." Dia said.

"Hmm… then, what if I join you in that bath instead? I believe I need to get to know them as well."

"N-n-no way! We'll be taking bath after everyone took their bath and that will take a really long time! Also, the place will be full of us… there are going to be eight of us there!"

"That sounds like a fun thing to do." Nozomi said.

"If I order you to host me something like that, who will you add to the party?" she asked.

"W-what? H-Host you something like that? Uh…well… I… do have an idea… but… I can't really do that immediately since some people I want to add is currently occupied with their own business."

"Then I have no choice but to be alone in my bath time?"

"A-Ayase-sama will join…"

"Sheesh, Ericchi and I always have all the time in this world to be together, but I kind of want to hang out with the others too. I want to have something else to talk about."

Dia seems to be enlightened with something. Nozomi doesn't know what she is up to in her mind, but maybe she should try to give a little more push and see what happen.

"Oh well, then, I'm fine if you don't want me to join your bath time. I'll be—…"

"N-Nozomi-sama! Y-you can take bath with us, but, you should be taking bath in the place that we prepared for you."

"Great!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Show me where I should take bath, then you can go call your friends to join me." She continued.

"I understand, Nozomi-sama. Right this way!"

* * *

At the bath area;

The Elementalist built a hot spring with some magical items created by The Alchemist, then special for the Great Grand Enchanter's Bath, they built with special design created by The Magisters. The whole place is nicely decorated with natural looking sakura trees and the caretaker even have some special features they can use to treat the Great Grand Enchanter's place which lets them slack off a bit on the maintenance.

Nozomi waited inside the spring surrounded by thick and tall wooden walls, wondering if Dia will truly fulfill her promise. Thinking a bit more now, maybe it's not that bad to be alone. It lets her relax a lot and silently enjoying the luxury she has as a Great Grand Enchanter.

She still thinks she doesn't deserve all these, not yet. She needs to work harder to become someone who truly deserve this luxury, after all, Eli and everyone else are putting so much hopes on her. Remembering how the magic lesson goes for her today, she feels like she is already a step ahead of the former her who know nothing about this world or about how to cast magic.

At the time when she argues with Eli, she knows that she can always just obey her, but she really feels like doing thing with her own way, even if it might spend more power than how it supposed to be. Despite of knowing herself as a person with magical power, Nozomi still believe that she still wants to know at which part of her is an inventor and an engineer. She completely has no idea about them unless…

"….Nozomi-sama is an inventor, right? I can ask her about my problem…?"

"Refrain from asking too much question, Chika. Nozomi-sama just want to take a break from her long practice today." The voice that Nozomi believe to be Dia's said. They are currently walking closer to where Nozomi sit.

"Onee-san! I have met Nozomi-sama before and she has a lot of interest in your book." The voice that she believes to be Ruby's said.

"Ruby, my little sister, I love you, but I still will not allow you to offer that shameful book to the Great Grand Enchanter."

"Ehh… but it makes quite a hit-zura!" said another girl.

"Hanamaru! Stop talking about that!" Dia cleary stated.

"There-there, everyone, please calm down, let's not make too much noises." The voice that Nozomi believes to be Kanan's said.

"Yes, I have some question to ask to her. I'm a little nervous so help me out, ok?" a mature-ish girl voice said.

"Haha! Don't worry, Riko-chan! I met her this morning and she is not as stoic as Kazuha-san or Eli. She is wayyy friendlier and warmer than them."

That's a compliment, and she believe that this is the voice of You Watanabe, the person who have a fashion that she adores. Honestly though, she kind of hope that she makes Eli wear what she wore so that she could drool while looking at how sexy and handsome Eli will look like.

"Wait, before we enter, are you sure we can let Yoshiko join in?" asked the mature-ish girl.

"My name is Yohanne!" said a girl with squeaky voice.

"I'm sure Nozomi-sama will not mind. She wants more people accompany her in the bath." Dia said.

"Then why are we not inviting Mari-san?" asked Ruby.

"We can forget about her, I don't want her to mess up too much with the Great Grand Enchanter especially because she is so vulnerable to her perverted touch." Dia said.

"I agree. You are always so thoughtful and tactical, Dia." Kanan said.

Maybe Nozomi should make a little joke about that part so they won't hesitate asking another person to join her in bath. Plus, she owes Mari her thanks.

"Excuse us, Nozomi-sama!" Dia said as she enters with the rest of people.

"Ahh...welcome!" Nozomi greeted them with her friendliest smile.

"Woaah! She really is friendly!" Chika said.

"Yeah-zura! I can't believe I can see her in this kind of situation." Hanamaru said.

"Hehe, just come in and relax, everyone." Nozomi said.

"Excuse us!" they said together as they carefully prepare themselves before going in to the spring.

"Haaaah… I can't believe that I actually able to feel the sensation of being inside the special hot spring." Kanan said as she relaxed her back on the specially designed spring walls.

It's true, the walls are perfectly made and Nozomi's back feels so comfortable when resting.

"It's totally different with the spring inside the staff spring, we are so glad that you invite us here, Dia-san." Said the girl that Nozomi believes to claim her name as Yohanne.

"We are jealous of you-zura! You always have all the time in this world to do anything you want, while we have to work for our life." Hanamaru said.

"Heheh— a tengu always know how to enjoy her time." Yohanne said proudly.

"A Tengu? So you are the tengu that Dia mentioned?"

"Oh? My name is already well known by the Great Grand Enchanter. That's great!" Yohanne laughed with devil-ish expression on her face.

"You are absolutely right, Great Grand Enchanter! I'm the Tengu who kept Dia-san's magical power." Her voice suddenly change into a cool-woman voice.

"No, actually, you should call me… the fallen angel!" she continued still with her cool voice.

Nozomi isn't sure if she should answer that in a serious manner or in a playful way. But this Yohanne seems to be… a weird one.

"Alright, Yohanne the Fallen Angel, can you give Dia's power back?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course—not." She replied without hesitation.

"I have tried to ask the same thing, Nozomi-sama, but she refuse to do that."

"The contract is for the rest of your life, Dia-san. I told you, you can't ask me to return your power." The Tengu said with her voice already reverted back to the squeaky girl voice.

"I'm sure she will return it to you someday-zura. If not, she wouldn't stick her nose around here." Hanamaru said.

Dia can only sigh to that. Honestly, Nozomi can see Hanamaru's point. This Yohanne might not be as bad as she admits to be like.

"Hehe, at the good side, Yoshiko-chan also can't refuse what Onee-san ask, because the contract is for Yoshiko-chan to do whatever Onee-chan ask."

"Isn't that mean Yoshiko is sticking her nose around here because Dia-san ask her to?" Kanan asked.

"That's right… I'm here because I was asked to protect the whole school students from any kind of harm." The Tengu said with her cool voice.

"Also! My name is Yohanne!" she stated again with her squeaky voice.

"And how good are you at doing it?" Riko asked.

"As good as Dia-san, of course." She replied confidently.

"Actually, she could have done better with the power you carry right now. You can use the same amount of power, but without the deep understanding and knowledge, it won't turn into the best result." Kanan said.

"Ack!" the Tengu girl smirked.

Looks like it really hits the sore spot.

"Ouchie, stay strong, Yoshiko-chan!" You said.

"What Kanan-san said is true, but I won't interfere your business with Dia-san, Yoshiko-chan. Just do your best, ok?" Riko said.

"I-I knew that!" The Tengu girl blushes as she quickly turns her face away from everyone who has started to giggle softly from the event.

Nozomi is amazed at how lively they can be out of their work hours.

"AAaaarghhH!" A familiar yelling voice heard from nearby.

"W-who's that?" Chika asked.

"Oh dear… not now…" Kanan sighed.

"Any idea who's that, Kanan?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, I do…" Kanan sighed again.

"This IS So UnFAIr!" The yelling continued.

"Could it be…" Dia sighed too.

"Mari-san?" Riko and You said.

"Oh!" Ruby and Hanamaru raises their eyebrows, the two quickly jump out of the spring. Chika, Riko, and You quickly follows while Nozomi who completely has no any idea remain still in her place.

Just before Nozomi can ask what will happen, she can see Mari running in without hesitation, jumping so energetically and cried:

"Kaaaanaaaannnn! Diaaaaaaaa!"

"Maarii!?" Dia and Kanan yelled disapprovingly at her.

Then before Nozomi knew what to do, the water exploded at the time Mari jumped into the water.

"BWaaaAaaacckkkKKkggh" Someone yelled painfully. It doesn't sound like Kanan or Dia or Mari… It sounds like Yoshiko…

What's wrong with Yoshiko?

"Y-Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru and Ruby said as they quickly approach the spring closer. Nozomi couldn't really see what happened, she is just glad that she is far enough from the explosion to avoid herself from yelling like Yoshiko.

Once the water calmed down, Mari is already hugging Kanan so tightly while Kanan herself trying to push her away then Dia is trying to pull Mari away from kanan.

"Mari-san! Stop being so shameful! You are right in front of the Great Grand Enchanter!" Dia yelled.

"She is right! Get off me!" Kanan said.

"Noooo! I refuse! NooOoo!" Mari whined.

"Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Because I want to be with Kanan until the end!"

"I'm not going anywhere yet!"

"Yes! We are still too busy to go anywhere!"

That means, they are going somewhere.

"I knew it! You are going to go there one day!" Mari said.

"Y-You are mistaken!" Kanan said nervously.

"You are lying!" Mari yelled.

"No I'm not! Shut up!" Kanan yelled back at her.

"NoooOooo!"

And the two continues.

"Youuuu twoooo…!" A very loud angry voice heard from Chika the school caretaker. Somehow, she can feel intimidated by her voice even though it doesn't sound that scary.

Kanan and Mari turn their eyes to her.

"Shut—the hell—up!" Chika yelled louder.

Mari and Kanan quickly parted away while the rest of the girls including Nozomi cover their ears. Her voice works like a magic, alas, Nozomi able to feel magic from her voice. Is there really any magic in her voice?

"Fighting for a personal matter in front of the Great Grand Enchanter is a big offense! Especially when she is trying to relax! I don't care about who you are, you two deserve a punishment!" Chika said.

"Actually, it's fine. I'm a bit more curious about what exactly they are fighting for." Nozomi said.

"Eh..? Is that so?" Chika's voice turn friendly immediately.

"Then, be glad that she is giving you mercy! Else you two might end up in the detention room!"

"There is detention room here?" You asked to Riko.

"Yes, we made that room into the detention room." Riko said.

"Y-You mean the one that full of rotten fruits and maggot?" You asked again.

"Yes. All thanks to High General Kousaka for giving the idea to the soldiers." Riko sighed.

"Now! Mari-san! Kanan-san! And also, Dia-san! Care to explain to the Great Grand Enchanter about the matter?" Chika asked.

Kanan and Dia looks quiet while Mari seems to be really wanting to talk about it.

"Who will do the honor?" Chika asked again.

"Not me. Absolutely not me because I have nothing to say. I don't even know what Mari wants, but even if she talks about what I think she is talking about, I'll raise my hand and proclaims that I have nothing to do with it." Kanan said clearly and coldly.

"You have nothing to do with it!? That's a lie, isn't it!? You are the one who were so worked up about it, you have something with it!" Mari said.

"I told you, I gave up on that, you are expecting too much." Kanan said before she began to stand up from her place and took her towel. Clearly, she is avoiding the topic.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi-sama, I have a matter to attend. We can hang out again in the future and hopefully in a better situation." Kanan said. Chika who could've stopped her seems to be thinking of something and strangely, she has no objection to Kanan.

"Kanan, where are you going?" Dia asked.

"To the Grand General's place. I believe the meeting should be finished by now. You should join me too if you want to, maybe the Grand Magister needs you too."

"I see, then I'll join you soon." Dia said.

Kanan left without any second to waste. It looks a little rude, but at least she gestured politely before leaving.

"Nozomi-sama, if what kanan said is right, I think we do have something to attend as well. I'm sorry that we have to leave so quickly, but we do hope for this kind of event in the future." Riko said.

"Yes, if the three advisors have finished talking with the sponsors, I need to be prepared to be on Master Espion side to manage their return." You said.

"Ah—then I'll have to return to send the empty scrolls and books for the historian, I'm sure they need them to record the meeting-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Is that so? Then I'll help!" Ruby said.

"Wait! Let's pull her out first!" Chika said as she pointed to the floating Yoshiko. Her pose is totally what Nozomi call as the most awkward pose with shinning butt on top.

"Oh! You are right-zura!" Hanamaru said.

The remaining girls except for Mari and Dia pulled Yoshiko out of the hot spring. They carried her to the entrance, gestured to Nozomi politely and left.

"Now, Mari-san! You have to leave too! Besides, why are you even here? You should've been in the meeting!"

"The meeting finished a while ago! The three advisors were adding extra meeting time because they need to discuss about how to start involving the Great Grand Enchanter in political matters! I went to the staff bathroom and expect to meet you guys there, but none of you are there! I went here because I thought that maybe I can start informing the Great Grand Enchanter about our meeting result, but I found you all here and I'm like: This IS So UnFAIr!"

"Why no one invited me to the party!? Then why Kanan is hanging out with the others?! I thought she told me that she doesn't like hanging out with anyone when taking a bath!?"

"Uh—actually, maybe because you are the one who ask so she has to make that lies, but anyway, Mari-san! If that's your purpose to be here, then you should be informing Nozomi-sama about what you need to inform."

Maybe something is really up with Mari and Kanan, but maybe they aren't really in a good relationship with each other.

"Right, huh!? All I needed to tell her is that we are going to sail to the seaside school called Uranohoshi!"

"W-wait-wait, what? Is that really?" Dia asked.

"Yep! That's right! While everyone are preparing to take Otonokizaka back, we will help Uranohoshi to rebuild! There might be some disturbance but with the Great Grand Enchanter's power, we will make it!" Mari said.

"I own the biggest resort in the island where Uranohoshi built! Or more like, the whole island is owned by Ohara family, so I'm free to modify anything and I'll do it according to the Great Grand Enchanter recommendation!" she continued.

Wow. So this girl is actually a very rich girl after all, no wonder she has quite a style.

"You still don't own those villagers, so make sure you are not making so much trouble in there!" Dia warned

"Well, the villagers will survive…" Mari said.

"That's not what I want to hear, you moron! Besides, didn't they have a village leader or something?!" Dia yelled.

"He just passed away a few days ago, You-chan told me about that."

"W-what!?"

"Yep, that's why she quickly get approval from the fishermen."

"Wait! I hope this isn't a trick pulled by the Espions!"

"Well, you can't call it a trick if it looks like it happens naturally."

"W-what do you mean it looks like it happens naturally!? Did they really kill him!?"

"He went fishing and he caught a big fish, refuse to let it go and BoOoom! He got eaten by a Bakekujira then Huzzaahh! The fishermen who witness his death escaped and—…"

"You are joking right?" Dia cuts in.

"Yep, It's JOKE!"

"Are you intentionally trying to annoy me?!" Dia yelled at her.

Nozomi couldn't help herself to not giggle to that event. Somehow, these two looked like a comical comedian duo. She wishes she can have this kind of comedian duo, but it's probably not with Eli. She doesn't want to stumble into lewd things while being on the accidental stage.

"Well, alright, to be serious, the Espion really killed him. They smack his head to his lumpy anvil and burrow him under the scroll of curvy sweaty sexy paradise."

"You are joking!"

"Yeah! It's—JOKE!"

"Be serious, you idiot!"

"Then, what about—…"

"No! You are going to make another foolish joke!"

"Alright-alright, he died of old age."

"Hah… make so much sense now." Dia sighed.

"Hehe, do I entertain you, Great Grand Enchanter?" Mari asked.

"Yep, it was very fun." Nozomi replied with her honest smile. She truly is very entertained by Mari.

"I hope that pays for the awkwardness that I caused. But anyway, the other information is that we will use this place for an underground experiment room."

"Laboratory?" Nozomi asked for a confirmation.

"Yep, we will call them the Lab of Nature Judgement! Name taken from the history of how we found this place."

She probably meant about how those peoples found this place because they are running away from Nozomi's rage that put (the unfair) judgement to those villagers.

"So we will blast our budget here for that, then sail to Uranohoshi and blow another budget to build the school, then survive and blow bigger budget to re-take Otonokizaka! After that, boom! Celebration! Blow another budget to crown the Great Grand Enchanter!"

"Uhh…. I don't want a luxurious celebration." Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Then, budget blowing dinner party!" Mari said.

"Mari-san! You should not show this habit of yours—I mean, you are always budget blowing everything!"

"But my budget blowing habit give me more money in return."

"That's true because you always make everything into a business, but you know, because… our Great Grand Enchanter is humble and simple, she doesn't like budget blowing things."

"Is that so!? Then, Nozomi-sama, what kind of celebration you want? I'll keep the budget according to your recommendation."

"Err… let's focus on rebuilding first and we can think of the celebration later."

"Wise word, Nozomi-sama! I'm so glad you say that!" Dia said.

"Is that so? Then alrighty!" Mari said.

"What kind of school is Uranohoshi?" Nozomi asked.

"Not much students, taking so much space though. We planned to merge that school with another school, but now that we have this occasion, we will put that plan in pending!" Mari said.

"W-what?! M-Merge?!" Dia exclaimed, her face tells all the feeling she have toward that one word.

"Yep, merge."

"Why can't it be something else like, blow your budget to advertise and all?"

"Oh—no! I'm sorry, Dia, but I have done that before you asked me to. The budget blown for nothing so… yep, since I don't see any benefit, I have to either merge the school or close it down for good."

"I wonder what's wrong with the school." Nozomi said.

"I'm not sure about that either. It's like the whole school is cursed with misfortune. It's a magic school so, anything can happen."

"Wait a minute, a magic school, right? Why it never took in any student? I thought that enchanters are forced to join the school?"

"Yes, that's right, Nozomi-sama, but most students will demand transfer to any other school, some have committed suicides too because we reject their demand." Mari said.

"That extreme? Wow." Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

"T-The last time I left from that place, I remember that a few seniors are up to something no good. I knew that something will happen yet I was too scared to confront them." Dia said.

"Hmm? Is that so? Then I assume that they might be related to these curses. Hngghh…. I wonder what actually happened to the school. But ah well, as I said, with Great Grand Enchanter on our side, we will solve the case!" Mari said.

"I can't wait for that moment to come, but anyway, Mari-san. Speaking of curse, don't you have a lesson to teach tonight?"

"Oh…" Mari looks surprised.

"Ooohh!" She shrieked.

"Oh My Gooooooddd!" she continued.

"I forgoooooottt! Noooo! My students! Noooo!" she quickly jumps off the bath, Nozomi doesn't know what happened but it seems that Mari might be using her magic since she just suddenly disappears from her place.

Dia sighed at her.

"Oh dear, she is very reliable but sometime she stumbles into those sorts of thing from time to time. Please forgive her, Nozomi-sama."

"I can see that, don't worry." Nozomi giggled.

"Then about Kanan and Mari, I know a lot about that. But I can't really tell you yet, Nozomi-sama." Dia said.

"I can wait until the time is right." Nozomi said.

"Thank you, then also about my friends… they might be a little scatterbrained, but they can be very reliable and loyal. If anything happen, they'll be willing to be responsible. So please, if you like, Nozomi-sama, rely on them more. Ask for their help and I'm very sure they'll be more than happy to help."

"I'll do that." Nozomi nodded with her sincere smile.

"Thank you again, Nozomi-sama. I'll be off to prepare your night. I'm very glad that you humbly invite us to your bath. I'm looking forward for this moment again."

"Yep, thank you for accepting my invitation, Dia-san." Nozomi said politely.

Dia leave the place with her elegant gesture, not to forget, starting a magical device that seems to be purifying the water in the spring. To tell the truth, Nozomi really admires the way people around her have their own story and heart. This might be the time when Nozomi starting to think that being around people isn't that bad, to be exact, she is starting to agree with the other Nozomi within her.

Also, considering about the time, perhaps Nozomi should be out of the water by now, she is been here for a quite long time. By the time she is about to leave, Eli walked in and she is already without a single cloth covering her great looking body with irresistible skin gloss plus the elegant tails and ears behaving like they are trying to invite Nozomi to play with them.

"Hmm…? Finished already?" she asked with her mischievously sexy smile and flirty tone.

Now, this is the hardest choice she will need to make. Should she continue sitting here and expect for something good to happen or leave the water and… hmm…. Will that be any different anyway?

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'm still writing for more so please look forward to it!**_


	12. Chapter 12 : To Sync and Unite

_**This is quite a long chapter.**_

 _ **My chrome crashes a lot of times when trying to save this lmao.**_

 _ **If you are reading it on break, don't forget the time!**_

* * *

The blonde steps closer and closer;

Nozomi watched her from a far with jaw dropped and tensing body. It's very not beautiful of her to so everything she is doing right now, she doesn't even need someone else to tell her that she looks like a perverted moron. Her eyes sparkle to the beautiful motion of her breast, her mouth lusting for the taste of her glossy sexy lips, her blonde hair shines along with her tail and ear fur and her body shape is just as perfect as a human being can be. The entire combination will always make her the hottest lady she ever sees in her life.

"Now, Nozomi…" she called her with her gentle and flirty voice as she approach her through the side of the spring.

"I assume you wanted to taste me, how do you want it to be like?" she continued as she brushes her fingers against her jaw.

Anything is fine, to be honest. But if she gets to choose…

"Can we get like very wild?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmnn… as long as you can keep yourself quiet, of course." Eli replied with her tentative motion.

"We don't want to make so much noise, the neighbor will know." She continued as she winks at Nozomi then give her a starting kiss.

Her lips are so soft and moist. A little cold, but it gets warmer as she continues. As Nozomi trying to reach her for an intimate hug.

"A-a-ah. Nozomi." Eli made her distance.

Nozomi lost the sensation of Eli's lips.

"I need to clean myself before entering the water. Can you wait for a moment?"

Nozomi nodded weakly. It's like she is charmed with magic, but alas, she can't feel any magic is working on her right now. Maybe Eli truly have a mesmerizing beauty that Nozomi always desire to taste.

"Harasho." Eli smiled at her. She strides her beauty as she moves toward the cleaning area. Nozomi watched every detail of her movement, from the tip of her ear until the longest tip of her tail getting wet as she poured the water on her body.

Coming to her realization, she doesn't know what Harasho means. This is the first time for her to hear that from Eli.

"What is Harasho?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, it escaped my lips." Eli chuckled.

"It means 'good' in Russian."

"Then, are you a Russian?"

"Quarter Russian." Eli replied.

"Is Russia here a country name?" Nozomi asked again.

"Hmm… it used to be a country name."

"Then, is Japan, Korea, China also used to be country names?"

"Yes, those were country names."

Then…what time is it now?! Is she living in a post-apocalypse or something like that?!

"Or at least, I remember those as country names, but no matter what, no one remember them as country names, even my own sister never know them."

Oh, so it was just in Eli's memory…

"Where do you get that information?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't know. I just happen to know, I guess? Maybe I picked the information from the me in your real world."

Hmm... strange. But alas, Nozomi almost forgot that she came from another world. Now she kind of miss the world she came from. She wonders when she can return there.

The place become quiet as Nozomi starting to daydream about things that she has in the world she came from. It's true that it's not as exciting as the one she has here, but she likes them.

Looking at the wet ground near the spring, maybe Nozomi could make clays with magic. Then maybe she can play a bit and create any objects that came up in her mind.

Within minutes, she created clays from any minerals that she find on the ground, then she starts to shape it with her magical power. Despite of never taking any sculpting class, Nozomi managed to create one item beautifully.

It's her smartphone.

Without the real engine.

Just a glossy ice as screen and minerals as its body.

She wonders how to make this permanent.

"Is that a smartphone?" Eli asked.

Nozomi is surprised to hear what Eli said, more importantly, Eli isn't even looking at her now. She can't even see her behind the thick and long fluffy fox tails.

"How do you know?" Nozomi asked.

"The me in your world own one. I know how to use it too."

"Do you think anyone else here will know too?"

"I'm sure you have to convert it to a magical item if you want to introduce it to them." Eli said.

Magical item…

It might be easier to make them here since she might convert her thought into object easier, but, maybe she still needs to discuss this with Eli.

"How about we make the mini version of the mirror that you used to talk with me back then?" Nozomi suggested.

"Hmm? That mirror? Well, you need to make a small power source for that to happen." Eli replied.

Like battery.

"I remember you said something about orbs, heat source, and all, can we implement that?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure, but sadly, that magic mirror is created from ice and water magic. If you want to make a power source for that element, you need to create it through alchemy."

"Can you do that?" Nozomi asked.

"No, Alisa ordered the gems for me when I made that magic mirror. I simply refill the gem with power every night."

"How hard it is to create that object?" Nozomi asked.

"To create it is a simple task that even a beginner can do, but to make a masterpiece of the object is the one that I will call as a difficult task." Eli replied.

Then, it means, even a beginner can create a prototype, maybe she should ask to Kotori? If she does that, she might be able to approach them and see the continuation of their trouble. Then, perhaps, in the same time, she can convince Eli to apologize for being so rude before?

"Then, I want to ask Kotori-chan to make one for me."

Eli seems to be quiet for a moment. Maybe she is trying to think of what she should say to that idea.

"It will be ok, Kotori-chan is harmless."

"I'll make sure of that." Eli said a little coldly.

How annoying. Nozomi really knows that Kotori is a friend who just happen to stumble into a misfortune that cause her to accidentally cause a big trouble. Nozomi trust her, why Eli won't do that?

She needs to give her a little punishment for being so annoying. Does the other Nozomi have any idea of what kind of punishment that suits her?

"Come to think of it, Ericchi, I think you are hot when you make that cold voice." The other Nozomi speaks up before Nozomi could ask her to.

"And what do you expect me to say?" Eli asked.

"Nothing." Nozomi replied plainly as she notices that her mind automatically focused to the fox tails.

Eli's ears suddenly become stiff as if she realizes something is weird with what Nozomi just said.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"No, I'm just admiring you and your cold voice." She replied with mischievous voice. Nozomi believe she never done this before, but if the other her is so confident about this…

She can feel her thinking about the heat, a heat that could burn.

Where should it be lit?

Right on the tip of those tails.

"N-Nozomi…!?" Eli quickly realized that her tail is burnt.

Her face is so flustered and surprised. The way Eli panic over the burnt tails, then trying to put the fire off with the water in front of her are so priceless. Nozomi have to try so hard to hold her laughter.

"What?" Nozomi asked with fake innocent eyes.

"You burnt me! You are angry at me!" Eli protested.

"Hmm…? I'm not angry at you. Just a little annoyed." Nozomi replied calmly.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with being protective. I just want to make sure that she isn't doing any harm to you." Eli pouts,

"I'll be more worried if you push peoples away from me. You said you care about my fame, you shouldn't push away people around me if you want me to be popular and loved."

"I'm not trying to push people away from you. I'm just selective. I never complain about how you are being so close to Dia and her friends."

"Because you trust them, I want you to trust Kotori-chan and my other friends too."

Eli smirked.

"Sheesh, you are being stubborn, aren't you? Then, I have no choice. I will tell Dia to host a dinner for me and my friends, you and your friends should join too."

"Tch, I think we are having a little too much fun already." Eli said.

"We are not at war, we are taking a break from everything that already happened to us."

"You will say that forever. Besides, didn't Mari told you? You will soon be involved in our meeting. There is no need for you to try hosting a social event on your own."

"Well, yes, but that won't stop me from trying to make you get to know with my friends. If you are to be in relationship with me, you have to be at least peaceful to my friends."

Eli sighed.

"I'm not going to let you act like an enemy to them." Nozomi continued.

"Fine, I'll give them chances. But if I see suspicious activity, I will act." Eli said.

"Sure. Now, why don't you come here and show me your dominance tonight?"

Nozomi didn't even expect it to go that way! Alas, the other Nozomi is saying that out of nowhere without shame!

"So soon? You were speechless and embarrassed when I flirt on you, I thought it will take longer time for you to demand something like that unless I'm talking with the Nozomi I knew back then."

"Whichever Nozomi you are talking with right now, it doesn't make any different. We want you."

Why does Nozomi being credited for that? Not that she complains, she just hopes that she could do it with dignity.

"Can't you see that our lips are so thirsty of you?" Nozomi feels like winking and she just did it out of nowhere. Then her pose… no…!

One hand massaging on her own asset, the other hand supporting her jaw as she stare hungrily at Eli, tongue lustfully licks her own lips, her legs rubbing against each other, and her ass probably goes with the motion she made.

This is not a pose of a high-schooler, this is more like how an adult will pose when trying to invite someone to an euphoria. She hasn't learned that at all but she knows.

"You are being so eager, I told you I will have to clean myself first, thanks to you burning my tails, it will take a few more minutes."

"Who cares about being clean if we are about to get dirty." The other Nozomi said— and the Nozomi who supposed to own this body wish that she never said that so bluntly.

"I do." Eli replied shortly.

"Stubborn." Nozomi stood up from her place— and she wish she know what she is about to do now.

She knows that she is walking toward Eli who kept herself busy with her cleaning, then she stops, looking down and just before Nozomi really knows what she is about to do, she grab Eli's shoulder, directing her to her womanhood and said...

"Lick it. I want you to get dirtier before getting yourself clean."

Oh God. That is so shameless.

"There, I have been waiting for that, you know." Eli smiled so mischievously before she started to do what she is asked to.

Nozomi can't believe this is going so smoothly and she also can't believe how she feels so satisfied when looking at Eli giving her the worldly pleasure. This is going to be a long night… and it will be a mess.

* * *

A few months passed;

Right on the time when they are supposed to move on from their place. The Advisors held another meeting and this would be the first time for Nozomi to join with them. Eli, Umi, and Maki were spending quite a time to train Nozomi for the meeting, they even have Nozomi to be dressed up for the meeting.

Wearing a lot of layer of extra magical protection, hat and a veil to cover Nozomi's face and gloves with magical power that designed to make Nozomi able to cast Barrier without spending a single second, honestly, it makes Nozomi prefer to be in a strict magic study with Eli. Especially if she is educated by three strict teachers who are so noisy about every single detail.

"Remember, Nozomi! No more yawning, no more sleeping, and no more playing with my attire if you are bored. Listen to the person who talks." Eli whispered as she stood next to Nozomi right in front of the entrance to the meeting room. The whole place is already renovated into a decent and somewhat luxurious place, even though it's still a cave.

"I get it, I get it." Nozomi said as she is trying to loosen her newly made meeting uniform.

"Nozomi-sama, your manner please!" Umi said.

"I was just fixing my clothes!"

"Don't do that during meeting! Alas, if you are quiet, no wardrobe malfunction will happen!" Umi said.

"You are so strict." Nozomi pouts.

"Hey, Nozomi, even though I think you are free to do anything, I don't think throwing crumpled paper on people is considered as something that people normally do in a meeting. Don't do that, ok?" Maki said.

"Well, that time I was so bored and I was just trying to bounce it to the wall, I didn't expect that to hit you."

"That still not allowed, please don't do that." Maki said.

"Haaah… this is so totally be something I'd love to change. I don't want formal meeting anymore…" Nozomi sighed.

At the same time, one of the caretaker signaled to them that they can enter the meeting room. Four of them entering the meeting room with their majestic motion and once inside, their eyes met with a lot of peoples who have all of their eyes on them.

Nozomi began to feel a stage fright all so sudden, but Eli hold her hand gently to give her a little courage.

One wrong word and she might mess up with the entire meeting. Does the other Nozomi has the required confidence to talk with those peoples? Should she depend on her now?

"Good Afternoon, everyone. Thank you for attending our meeting." Said a familiar voice from the side of the room.

It's Honoka, she looks so used to this kind of thing.

"Our meeting will start with a toast for the Great Grand Enchanter who have returned to us." She said.

"May her blessing guide us to the better future." The audience said as they raise a glass of wine in their hand.

Nozomi never told about a glass of wine or anything like it. What should she do?

"Nozomi, take your glass." Eli whispered. Nozomi has to look around for that one. Where is it?

"Over here." Maki whispered as she offered an empty glass to Nozomi.

Nozomi took it quickly, she almost dropped it for a while but she managed to do it anyway.

"Oh dear, this is the western style meeting. I didn't expect that." Umi said.

"I'm glad our care taker always be prepared for this. But anyway, Nozomi, don't panic, we will guide you." Eli said.

"Raise your glass!" Maki said. Nozomi is glad that she remembers how to keep herself as calm as possible, she can't imagine if she has to do something so awkward in front of these peoples.

"Now drink, slowly." The red haired advisor said.

Nozomi has no choice but to drink… wait, when did someone pour wine in her empty glass? Is she even legal to—… never mind, this is not in her real world. She is 22 and this is a world of magic.

She drank the wine through her veil— and the taste is extremely…. Unique.

It's like a mix of wine from all over the world—plus the plain sensation of her veil.

"Nozomi…" Eli, Umi and Maki sighed.

"We should have told you to raise your veil a bit, now you left stain on your veil." Umi said.

"Honestly, it works quite well. If she drinks without removing her veil, that means she is still doubting. The audience need to work hard to gain her trust." Maki said.

"There's that sign, lucky you." Umi commented.

"I thought it's purely a sign that our Great Grand Enchanter is a clumsy girl." Eli said teasingly.

"Sheesh, Ericchi! Don't say that!"

"Eli, don't tease her. Keep your manners too!" Umi said.

"Now, to start our meeting…" Honoka continued.

She starts to introduce each of the audience, from where they came from, what they are representing, and what they have to offer. Apparently, most of them are coming from their destination island. Ohara family is not the only family who own the facility in the island, but their rank always higher than any of the representative. More interestingly, the Azura family also sent a representative to the meeting.

According to their short explanation, they are here to talk about the artifact that they kept for the Great Grand Enchanter. More detail is to be explained later.

Then the rest of the audience wanted to talk about how the Great Grand Enchanter will stay in the destined island along with her peoples. They really value the moment and hoping that they can help to take over Otonokizaka.

Seriously though, this meeting will take a while, Nozomi is starting to be a little tired. She just hope she isn't dozing off in the middle of listening to these peoples.

* * *

Meanwhile;

"Again, we are at the place where we have to wait for our master to finish the meeting. I don't hate it but I just find this boring." You said as she sat along with Dia and Kanan.

"I just want to throw someone into the meeting room, but if she is that persistent, I don't think I can drag her to anywhere." Dia sighed.

"You mean, Mari-san? What she is up to now?" You asked.

"She said she doesn't need to be in meeting. She already know the result and now going to prepare what she needs." Dia said.

"That's good, at least she actually works." Kanan said.

Dia and You seems to be concerned.

"Do you really hate her, Kanan-san?" You asked again.

"Not at all, I just think she is wasting her time here. She could've done better if she chose her other path."

"Other…path?" Dia and You tilt their head.

"Do you remember the Election, Dia?

"Oh, you mean the Grand Enchanter Election, what about it?"

"Since the disappearance of the Great Grand Enchanter, some Grand Enchanters are giving up their seat to start a rebellion. Mari was one of the candidate to replace the Grand Enchanter, but she refuses and prefer to go to Otonokizaka and devote herself as the new principal that will take charge of the school until The Great Grand Enchanter is ready to take it back."

"Awh, that was such a waste. I heard Grand Enchanters election are hard to win."

"Exactly, only the smartest and most capable mages can sit with that title above their head, I don't know the exact procedure, but hearing Mari's excuses to give up on that title makes me angry."

"Don't tell me, she truly gave up that title for what I think it is?" Dia asked.

"Yes…" Kanan sighed.

"She said, she wants to inspect that place again and solve the mystery. I can't believe she said that, because that place is no value compared to her future. It also cost us all a lot of things, it's not worth it." She continued.

"Uhm, girls, I'm lost. Please tell me details." You said.

"You-chan, do you know about the legend of anti-mage?"

"Yeah? I have read that somewhere, please remind me."

"It's the legend about a fountain which could make one being to resist any magical power if they drank the water. The legend also said that the Tengus are guarding the place and they always make sure that no one ever drink from there other than themselves."

"Oh, so Yoshiko-chan probably know more than any of you, right?" You said.

"No. Yoshiko-chan came from the Forest Tengu Colony. They are anti-magic from birth unlike the cave Tengu Colony." Dia said.

"Woah, there are different Tengu colony. I didn't know." You said.

"Heh, I didn't know about that one too. They all look the same to me. Magister surely always know more than people like us." Kanan appreciated.

"Well, for your information, being anti-magic also mean that they can't use magic. They have to steal the ability from someone and keep it in an object." Dia said.

Kanan and You seems to be enlightened by Dia's explanation.

"Then, you are saying that normal human being can cast magic with the same way?" Kanan asked.

"Hmm… if they know the trick, maybe." Dia said.

"That wasn't my concern. I was wondering if I can just steal Yoshiko-chan's object which used to keep Dia-san's magic…" You said.

"Thank you, but, You, even if you do that, my power can only return if Yoshiko allow me to own it back."

"Is that so? Hmm… magic surely make better security than a loyal guard."

"Wait, actually, that was a good idea, You-chan." Kanan said.

"Eh? What is?" You asked.

"If you steal that, you can give it back to Dia. Then Dia can examine the object, research it with magister style, then boom. We got information about the object. Next, we can mass reproduce it and give it to my soldiers!"

"Oooh! Then we will have an army of people like High General Honoka. That's going to be amazing!" You said.

"Huh? Wait-wait, you two. Magic isn't meant for everyone, ok? If that's your purpose of getting the object that Yoshiko keep, then I'm not supporting it."

"Aww… spoilsport." You said.

"Yeah, like her master." Kanan said sadly.

"W-wha—…!? I mean, Ayase-sama isn't a spoilsport! But anyway, if everyone are given with magic power, the world might be in the eternal war by now. We already have a lot of hard time with a part of the world being able to cast magic." Dia said.

"You missed the point, Dia! You know, the real reason why enchanters are oppressed by the imperial are because the enchanters are able to cast magic and they are not." Kanan said.

"Yeah, they are just jealous so they play victim and be violent. They make a big propaganda through media, using a small part of fact as reason and spread hates so they can step up to be the leader. Politics." You said.

"H-how you know that… But anyway! That wasn't my point either! I don't care if people are jealous or what. The point is, not everyone should have the power of magic. Even if this world is filled with enchanters only, we will still have those dumbasses who abuse their magic power for foul purpose. It's never about the race, religion, colony or whatsoever, it's about their heart." Dia said.

"Wise word, Dia." Kanan chuckled.

"You are right, even if none of us are enchanters, we will still have those dumbasses ruining our world somehow." You said.

"Yep, I agree. I was just kidding about the plan to give my soldiers magic power. Besides, it probably will make us sacrifice a lot of enchanters for that, right? I still prefer to use alchemist's made weapon for that goal." Kanan said.

"Alchemist's made weapon, huh? Have you talked to Riko about that?" Dia asked.

"Heh, Riko-chan is still doubting so much. She said there's no guarantee that the weapon itself will be useable for the soldiers. She needs more time for research, she is a new alchemist mistress after all." Kanan said.

"You are right, many of them are new to their seat due to the massive death of their leader. I'm feeling sad but also happy for them." You said.

"The former lead died without honor and those seniors are missing without traces. We are lucky that we managed to survive the first dragon because of their effort." Dia said.

"If only we have them in the second invasion, we could have survived it and protect our home." Kanan said.

"That's still impossible. The second one was really an all-out invasion." You said.

"Are you sure that was an all-out?" Dia asked.

"Yep, our scouts know where those soldiers came from and where their base are. We just never release it to public because we are still very sure that we have a few traitors among us." You said.

"You are very well informed, You-chan. Is there any of them left among us right now?" Kanan asked.

"No, like I said, during the all-out invasion, all the person that we suspected as traitors reveal their true nature. We have to kill them since they were trying to open the gate for the undead. The only person that connected to the traitors right now is Niko Yazawa. The Master Espion giving her so much attention for that reason."

"So much… attention?" Dia wondered.

"Yeah, like a real definition of attention, nothing like The Grand Magister and the Great Grand Enchanter." You said.

"W-why are you comparing them to Ayase-sama and Nozomi-sama all so sudden?!"

"Because, Dia-san always have this look of : "ohhh! Those two are nice to be with each other" so I thought that maybe you are thinking that way."

"I wasn't thinking that way! Sheesh! This is why I don't like people mention my writing in a conversation!" Dia retorted.

Kanan and You laughed.

"Seriously though, your work is very entertaining, especially because it's almost accurate." Kanan said.

"Of course, it's not a fiction after all. It just that Hanamaru refuse to place it on the fact section so I had to add some exaggeration and twist to make it looks more like a fiction." Dia said.

"Hahaha! You are forced to do that?" You asked.

"Yes! I can see why Hanamaru want me to change it, but it's just sad that even though I have tried to make is as close as possible, only Alisa-san and Yukiho-san believes me that it was based on fact. Most of my fans wanted to pretend that they are the great grand enchanter in the story since I never mention about Nozomi-sama's name."

"Well, I can't blame you. Eli is always be so cold toward others, but they see them as a cool person and I heard those women wanted to try playing with a yokai once in a while." Kanan giggled.

"P-p-playing?!" Dia smirked.

"Yeah, they believe that Yokai is genderless, they can bend their gender according to their will. That's why those women don't mind to imagine themselves being with Eli. Whatever orientation they have, they will always see Eli as whatever they favor her to." Kanan said.

"Haha, guilty pleasure, huh?" You smiled playfully.

"I thought they merely ship those two, I heard some peoples are doing that anyway." She continued.

"Sh-Shipping?" Dia raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, just like Riko-chan. She is getting her happiness from imagining two girls being with each other." You said.

"I-I'm not sure if anyone could be happy from seeing others being in love. I always thought first-hand experience is always be better than that." Kanan said.

"It's true, the joy of imagining a couple being together can beat the joy of being in love with someone." Dia said.

"See? It's real. Some people prefer watching than experiencing it." You said.

"I think it wasn't their reason, I think their reason is simply because they want a perfect relationship just like the couple they adore." Kanan said.

"Well, everyone has their own reason. As for my case, I truly likes the idea of Ayase-sama being happy with someone, and that someone who can give the most happiness to her is Nozomi-sama." Dia said.

"Are you sure about that, Dia-san? I mean, are you sure you don't want to be the person who give the most happiness to your Ayase-sama?" You asked teasingly.

"W-what? No! To begin with, Ayase-sama only have eyes for Nozomi-sama. There's no chance for anybody else to be her first priority other than Alisa-san." Dia said.

"Beside, I have someone else I'm looking at." She continued as she averted her eyes.

"Ooohh… and who is that person?" Kanan asked.

Dia remain silent for a moment,

"I-It's Ruby! She is the only family I have, I will never leave her." she said nervously.

"Are you sure it's Ruby? I feel like it's someone else." Kanan said teasingly.

"S-Shut up!" Dia quickly stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to take care of some paper works, I'm leaving!" she said before she left without any second thought. Even though Kanan and You couldn't see her, they know that Dia is blushing madly right now.

"Oh well, that's Dia for you." Kanan chuckled.

"Haha, surely, she will never want to tell us about herself. But anyway, I think I have to check on the kitchen, Maki-san just told me that the meeting is using western style." You said.

"Huh? When? When did she told you? You have been here with us." Kanan said.

"Hehe, that's our secret. I'll be going now." You said before she quickly left Kanan.

"W-wow, our Espion surely have so many things we don't know."

* * *

In the meeting room;

"That's pretty much, what we need to talk about, O Great Grand Enchanter." Said Honoka as she bowed to where Nozomi and the three advisors stands.

"What do you have to say about it?" she continued.

Eli, Maki and Umi quickly give all their attention to Nozomi. No one can see that Nozomi is asleep behind the veil, but those three knows her so well. She has been doing that every single time they are on practice meeting.

Without any doubt, the three pinched Nozomi on any part they found first. Maki is pinching her arm, Umi is pinching stomach, and Eli is pinching her under breast. All of them are painful—painful enough to wake Nozomi.

"Ah!" Nozomi slightly jumped from her seat.

The three advisors sighed. They are just glad that they are so far away from the audience.

"Thank you for the explanation, we have noted all the most important points." Maki said as she stood up from her seat.

"We also noted the most interesting offer and we need to discuss about it before deciding our next move." Umi said as she stood up from her seat.

"With that, we wish to have 40 minutes of recess. Thank you." Eli said as she bows along with the advisors.

Nozomi didn't know that to do, but she decided to stand up and bow too.

The audience and Honoka bowed to them as well before they dismissed themselves quietly. Once the room become a lot quieter and there's only Honoka left in front of them, everyone took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"How troublesome." They said. Nozomi didn't get to say that because she just woke up and confused. What exactly happened back then?

"Come over here, Honoka! We are going to discuss this!" Umi beckoned to her.

"Ok!" Honoka ran to them.

The place where Nozomi and the three advisor stands are high and yet Honoka managed to jump and clumsily landed next to Umi.

"B-Becareful!" Umi warned her.

"S-Sorry!" Honoka cried.

"Let's get on the business already, we only have 40 minutes." Eli said.

"Right, huh? I vote to discuss about Nozomi's title." Maki said.

"Me too, that's the most important point we noted." Umi said.

"My title? What about my title?" Nozomi asked.

"The Audience said, since you have returned after you went missing for a long time, they demand to hold an exam for you. The first step of the exam is to gather recommendation from all the Great Enchanters from all over the world." Eli explained.

"Why do I get that? Do they even care to know why I was missing?" Nozomi asked.

"There's the information about dragon invasion spreading all over the world, but that's not enough to convince the world that you are worthy to be the Great Grand Enchanter." Maki said.

"Yes, when you went Missing, the whole world is in chaos, many rebels raise their arm, many elders died for the war they fight in, and many people are in pain from the impact of the war. The news about you destroying a whole village also make things worse." Umi said.

"While you show your doubt earlier, they also doubt you to be worthy as the Great Grand Enchanter." Maki said.

"Both sides are doubting! Not a good sign!" Honoka said.

"Yes, a very not good sign." Maki said.

"What if I forfeit my title?" Nozomi asked.

"Are you insane? That means you are asking them to execute you." Eli said a little angrily.

"A Great Grand Enchanter have to devote his or her life to the throne until his or her people lets him or her to retire. If he or she forfeit their throne, they have to face the judgement of the order." Maki explained.

"The Order will only judge according to the popularity of one Great Grand Enchanter, if you forfeit now, your worth is life that lost in war that you have caused and the only equal payment is your life." Umi said.

Maybe that's why Eli cares so much about her popularity…

"If you really want to forfeit, I suggest you to do that while you are in your golden age." Maki said.

"I personally prefer you to forfeit when you find someone to replace you." Umi said.

"I'm against the idea of forfeiting her throne. There will be so much things to miss out such as reaching the holy rank of Great Grand Enchanter." Eli said.

"H-huh? Well, I'm not trying to mock your believes, but, being sent to heaven as a Holy Great Grand Enchanter is stupid. There is no heaven can be reached by a human being." Maki said.

"I—I'm not against that idea too, it's good to believe and it's good to try to do the best, but… being sent to heaven is a little bit… too much." Umi said.

"I need to explain two things." Eli said.

"First, I'm not a believer. Second, there's something that I need to unveil to the world. It's related to the holy rank of a Great Grand Enchanter." She continued.

Right, there is something that they need to investigate about that.

"What about it?" Maki asked.

"Yes, what about it? I thought it's a sacred ritual that done only by the Great Grand Enchanter who reached the holy rank."

"Exactly about what you were complaining before. The "being sent to heaven" idea is fishy to me. Do they really sent to heaven or sacrificed for something else?"

"Is that so? I'm glad you feel that way about that." Maki said.

"Hmm… I never thought that someone who supposed to devote themselves in a believe will feel that way, but maybe if you feel fishy about that, we can try to investigate it." Umi said.

"I have tried to investigate a little about the preparation. Apparently, the Great Grand Enchanter is drugged to sleep before they place them in the carriage and carry him or her to the destination. They call this phase as Lullaby for the Wise one." Eli said.

"Hey, I like that. You actually investigate something using your advantage. You could become a great Espion." Maki appreciated.

"But… drugging them to sleep… that's strange. I thought the drug wasn't meant for the preparation ritual." Umi said.

"What do you know, Umi?" Eli asked.

"When I was registering myself as a High General back then, me and Honoka went to Kotori's house for advice from her mother." Umi started.

"Ohhh! Right! That time, I remember Kotori-chan's mother is creating a sleeping draught for The Holy Order." Honoka said.

"N-not so loud, Honoka!" Maki warned.

"Oh… sorry." Honoka whispered.

"So… yes. The Holy Order ordered the Sleeping Draught, they said it's meant for the guardian beast outside the gate of Heaven." Umi said.

"From that, I feel like they are already a fraud. I mean, really? Putting the Guardian beast to sleep in order to enter heaven? That's stupid. Why can't they enter with an actual permission from the beast?" Maki said.

"No offense, but I don't think all beast can be like you…" Umi said.

"Heh, I know. I'm too good to be true." Maki said proudly.

Nozomi isn't sure if what Umi said is a compliment, but since Maki is taking it as a compliment anyway, she doesn't need to say a thing about that.

"Back to the point, I was too young and naïve to think about why or how they are sending people to heaven, I trust them. I even asked about why they didn't kill the beast instead, they said, they must not kill anything, thus, they need a lot of sleeping draught."

"I see, so The Holy Order is putting the Great Grand Enchanter to sleep with a sleeping draught that designed for a beast, huh? I wonder why it has to be that much." Maki started to think.

"Fear, of course. The Holy Order always fear us. They even keep the artifact to negate magic in their castle." Eli said.

"That Artifact, it was created by the former Great Grand Enchanter, right? Your mother." Maki said.

"Yes, exactly. I know the process of the artifact being created. Back then, they were really persistent, they do basically anything to make her create the artifact for them." Eli said.

"Is there any weakness that you know?" Maki asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe my mother mention about the only one who can create counter artifact of that one is Kazuha-san. She knows about her creation more than anyone else." Eli replied.

"Kazuha-san, huh? She is truly the most trusted person she ever have." Maki nodded.

"Now, it's your turn to share information with us, Maki. I believe you know a bit about that sending to heaven thing." Umi said.

"Well, I know their route. I convinced them to let me help scouting for danger ahead of them." Maki said.

"So you know where the Heaven is?"

"Sadly, no, they only allow me to follow up to the feet of the Diamond Princess Mountain. It was hard to ask them for more permission, I was a little scared that I will offend The Holy Orders and the Enchanters since its related to their believes."

"Diamond Princess Mountain… I feel like I have heard that somewhere." Eli said.

"Isn't it one of the traitor territory now?" Honoka asked.

"No doubt, I'm glad that you remind me about that." Umi said.

"I'm sure that mountain have something else, but I can't remember it." Eli said.

"Do you remember anything, Nozomi?" she asked as she turn her eyes to Nozomi.

Well… Nozomi wouldn't remember a thing, it's her first time to hear that name here…but…

 _It was The Holy Order's territory back then. If the traitors have it, then they have the Holy Order second castle which placed at the feet of the mountain._

"The second Holy Order's castle is placed at the feet of the Diamond Princess Mountain." Nozomi said.

"Ah, so… that means…" Maki and Eli wouldn't want to spell out what they think it might be.

"The Traitors have the Holy Order on their side." Umi and Honoka said.

"Expected." Maki and Eli sighed.

"No, I might be wrong. I need to check on the first castle location too later. I hope it's only a part of them joining the traitor." Umi said.

"Hnng…. I hope we are wrong. If we are right, then the war might be worse than a war between us and the traitors and their undead." Honoka said.

"Do they even fight with each other?" Nozomi asked.

"You mean, traitors versus traitors? Well, yes, but, we don't know about their motive. We need more information before judging them." Honoka said.

"We should talk about something else right now, I have got an idea of how to answer their demand." Eli said.

"You are right. There is something else we need to talk about before the next session start." Maki said.

"So what about…"

And they started to discuss again. The only thing that Nozomi can think of right now is how glad she is to be accompanied by such a clever and informed companion. Maybe she should work a little harder? For the sake of herself and her people? She doesn't want to be executed, but she doesn't want the world to fight with each other because she couldn't bring them together and make peace. There must be something she can do about it as a Great Grand Enchanter.

* * *

Meanwhile;

"Now then…" said an ash brunette to two younger girls as she manage the boxes around the place.

"… s-sorry, Kotori-chan, should I pack them according to the material category or according to their type?" the timid short brown haired girl asked.

"Hmm... I prefer to have one type of item in one box. It takes more boxes, but it helps a lot." Kotori said.

"Alright! I'll pack them according to their type and arrange them according to the category!"

"Hehe, thank you, Kayo-chan!" Kotori replied with her sweet smile.

"Kotori-chan! Kotori-chan! Can I peel the ores-nya?" Rin asked.

"Uuhh... Please don't! Sometime we needs them unpeeled! Just keep it like that."

"Ohh… Ok-nya!"

"Anyway, if you two are done with the boxes, we will move on to the cloths and papers. They need to be treated differently so…" Kotori pauses as she spotted someone entering the room.

"Ah, Dia-san!" Kotori said.

"Minami-san, Koizumi-san, and Hoshizora-san. How's the work?" the black haired girl asked gently.

"Ooh! Dia-san! Hehe! You are on time-nya!" Rin said.

"On time? On time for what?" Dia asked.

"We are almost done with the boxes, cloths and papers are next so I think I want to stay back for that."

"Why?" Dia asked again.

"Hehe, I don't like working with gentle and fragile things. I'm always be too rough for those-nya!"

"Is that so? Then I'll replace you, can you go to the kitchen and help the chef with anything you can do there?" Dia asked.

"A-ah! For that one, can I join? I'm a little worried about Rin-chan." Hanayo asked.

"Then, you two can go. I'll be fine with Minami-san." Dia said.

"Ok-nya! Let's go, Kayo-chin!"

"E-Eh? R-Rin-chan! W-wait! We are not—…." And Hanayo disappear along with Rin.

"Hehe, looks like Hoshizora-san is fed up with arranging things." Dia said as she started to help Kotori.

"You think that's the reason?" Kotori asked sadly while she keep working on arranging the last boxes.

"Yes, there's no way of her to hate you, Minami-san. Her heart is too pure like a new born child." Dia said.

Kotori nodded weakly.

"Sheesh, you are always down lately. Please don't do that. Minami-sama will be very sad to see you like that."

"I was just thinking if this is really okay for me to be here. I was the one who caused all these mess after all." Kotori said.

"Minami-san, it's nice to feel guilty of your own mistake, but it's not nice to be stuck on that thought forever. Besides, thanks to you, now we have so much more interesting activities. It's true that we have lost many, but those who survive will grow stronger and bigger. We are faced with the hardship that we truly need, plus, if it wasn't you, things could go worse."

"What do you mean if it wasn't me, things could go worse?" Kotori asked.

"Just imagine what Grand General will do if it wasn't you? Someone else might be killed." Dia said.

"What… Grand General will do… You mean, if it wasn't me, she will never pay attention to that person and my mother will be killed?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. You might be no one to our rank yet, but your mother is someone important to our rank. If she dies, we will lose one more important person in our rank." Dia said.

"I-I'm lost, how could that change anything? I mean, if it was someone else, Alisa-chan and the others might have dealt with them."

"That's true, but will it be in the same way? It can be in another way, in other time and in a place where no one notice. After all, we mages are not always important to the Imperial or to the Monarch. That's why, you should be glad that it was you. In a way, you have protected us and your own mother."

"I see. I never be able to see it that way." Kotori said.

"As a magister…." Dia pauses as she and Kotori end their work with the boxes and continue to work with the cloth and papers.

"We always see things in different point of view and way of thinking. You and your family might be an alchemist, but you should try to learn a little from us and maybe share some knowledge to us too." Dia said.

"Hehe, is that so? Then, I don't mind to share knowledge with you, High Magister Dia-san."

"Yes!" Dia whispered to herself as she clenched her fist in joy.

"Eh? Did you say anything? I can't hear it.

"E-hem, Minami-san, thank you for your offer. I gladly take your informa— I mean… knowledge anytime, especially about the time when you were kidnapped by the traitors. I heard from Nozomi-sama that you told her but not quite the truth."

"Ah— for that time. Yes, I had to make up a part of the story because Umi-chan asked me to, but I do remember the detail of the truth, will that be any use for the Magister though?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, every detail of how a magic done is important to us. If we know how they were done, we might be able to figure out the detail with some research."

"Uhm, alright, then, where should I start?" Kotori asked.

"Let's start from, the time when you were kidnapped."

"Okay. So, it was midnight. I was in Kinokake with Kazuha-san."

"Where exactly?" Dia asked.

"At the tavern. She asked me to go there first before going to the home that the Holy Order preserved for me."

"The Holy Order…? Why? I mean, why are they sending you to that village?"

"It has been like that ever since I was ten years old. The Holy Orders always send me to Kinokake from time to time to sign the delivery contract. Kinokake city is always be so popular of their Ore of Hope. Alchemist use the Ore of Hope for many type of medicines, they are very important to the Holy Order, that's why only my family are allowed to sign any contract related to the Ore of Hope."

"I see, so your family is trusted by the Holy Order."

"Yes, because my father is still part of the Holy Order. He is son of the First Knight Commander in the main castle."

"A-ah! Then, pardon my rudeness, Minami-sama. I didn't know you are far more important than daughter of—…"

"Please, don't. I'm not fond of titles. Plus, I like to live in a humble environment."

Dia smiled at her respond,

"But, Minami-sa…"

"Can you call me Kotori?"

"Alright, Kotori-sama."

"Without -sama. Kotori is fine, Kotori-chan is fine."

"But…"

"Please. Dia-san." Kotori begged.

"Very well, Kotori-sa… I mean, Kotori-chan." Dia nodded.

"Thank you. Now, to continue where we were, so Kazuha-san invited me to the tavern with crow mail. At first I asked her if I can do that at the day after, but she insisted me to come right after I stepped in to the city. I have no choice, so I visited the tavern at the night I arrived to Kinokake City."

"Did she do anything to you there?" Dia asked.

"Yes... she was—…" Kotori pauses. Her eyes reflect a horror that she experienced that night.

"She was touching me and venture her hands on my body. Then she asked me if I want to sleep with her, I was scared so I ran away." She continued.

"Expected. So that's how she removes the soul-link." Dia nodded.

"Did she put anything on me?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, she is touching you to lower the side impact of her soul protection magic. The lower the side impact, the harder to detect the magic. It's a great method because the magic will not lose any power or durability. There's nothing to fear about her touching you. She has no plan for anything weird at all. Maybe just a little prank."

"I knew it, I believed her because she always been so kind to people around her. That night, I was just shocked that she would do something so bold. I regret running away from her, because right after I ran from the tavern, a few men armed with dagger and axes captured me. They sealed my magic power with a bracelet, tied my hands and feet, muffled my mouth with cloth and carried me inside a leather sack. I don't know who they are but I believe one of them is a civilian in Kinokake city."

"Bracelet, huh? It might be those bracelets used by The Holy Orders to capture wild enchanters."

"Yes, they are. I don't know where they get it, but anyway, one of the civilian seems to be an enchanter too. I can sense his magic power. He has black hair and reddish brown eyes."

"Could it be the Yazawa… they are the only local inhabitants from Kinokake City who are registered as legal working enchanter…" Dia mumbled.

"By the time I got out from the sack, I'm already inside a cell full of magical barrier and trap. I stayed there for a few days, the man that I know to be an enchanter fed me with delicious homemade food, gave me some clean water and cloth for bath and even set up a curtain for me. He was kind, I even asked him why he treated me that way. Then he said, because he doesn't want to treat a girl like me badly. That was also the time when I figured that he is Niko-chan's father. I don't understand why he have to kidnap me, but he said, the rebels are sacrificing peoples and turn some to other being."

"Ah, I knew about that part." Dia said.

"Yes, they who are strong in physical will be turned to ogres because ogres are excel in a physical fight, they who have average skill will be turned into yokai so that they can focus on an ability, then they who are enchanters are turned into Onryou which will be bind to any rebels. They will eventually turn into monsters and then they will forever be their army." Kotori explained.

"It was scary, they did it all so quickly and by the time Niko-chan's father couldn't delay my turn any longer, he has no choice. He gave me to their leader and the ritual begun. At first, he tried to turn me into another creature, but it didn't work, none of them work."

"Because Kazuha-sama gave you the soul protection magic." Dia said.

"Yes, even though I can feel the pain, they can't leave any wound on me. They even tried to decapitate me, but they can't even cut my hair."

"Hmm… that's… wonderful. I wonder if it's related to time magic. I don't know any magic that could do something like that." Dia mumbled again.

"So at the end, when they are about to dump me to a pit full of carnivorous plants, Niko-chan's father gave them an idea. Idea to soul-link me with an abomination and send me back to my mother."

"He did? I wonder why…" Dia tried to think again.

"They take that idea and soul-linked me with an abomination. The ritual was fast yet very painful, they just stabbed my back with a small knife and the knife went in to my body."

"Where's the knife now?" Dia asked.

"Umi-chan told me that Kazuha-san took it out from me and take it away with her. Then Umi-chan placed her marking at the part where the knife was stabbed." Kotori blushes as she said that.

"Uhm… I see, so, you two are officially soul-linked?"

"Yes, that night was amazing. Umi-chan is so adorable when flustered, but she can be gentle and rough at the same time too." Kotori said.

"Oh? I guess both Grand General Sonoda and Grand Magister Ayase are good in bed. I wonder if Master Espion is good on bed too." Dia nodded casually like there was nothing wrong with the topic.

"Eh? How do you know about Grand Magister's skill?"

"I'm her assistant, I always sit near the place she and the Great Grand Enchanter have their passionate night. Great Grand Enchanter always make these joyful and playful noises."

"I-Isn't it awkward?"

"W-Well, I need to write them, for the sake of their fans." Dia averted her eyes.

"D-Did you write their passionate night just for the sake of their fans?!" Kotori asked.

"N-Not that! I didn't write the details of how they do it, it just that sometime they are talking about something so interesting such as talking about how a magic is done or why things are going like the way it is. Those details are important for my fans."

"Is that really?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, most of my fans appreciated my work because they can learn magic while being entertained by the story."

"Ah, then , maybe I should read your work sometime."

"I—I don't know about alchemy, Nozomi-sama and Ayase-sama never talk about Alchemy."

"Eh? Well, maybe I don't need the alchemy things. I could always use knowledge about magic. I'm an enchanter too after all." Kotori said.

"I see. Then, thank you, Kotori-sa… I mean… Kotori-chan. I hope you can enjoy my work." Dia said.

"Hehe, by the way, Dia-san, I wonder if—…."

Kotori and Dia continue to work while chatting about various things they can talk about. None of them realized that they are being watched and listened by a pure white snow owl who sat on top of the tallest box in the room.

* * *

The Main Hall area;

The place which used to be a sleeping quarter for the refugees has changed. They renovated the whole place and created a new sleeping quarter under the ground. Designed by Nishikino Architect Institute and funded by Ohara Company, built by the Militaries and Reinforced by the Mages, supplied by the Alchemist and Upgraded by the Elementalist, the place has turned into a grand luxurious place for everyone to sit and study.

Every noon, the place is changed into a lunch area and every night, the place is changed to a dining hall. It has to be done from time to time until the food court is built.

Today is the day when the food court will be open for the first time. The caretaker has scheduled the Grand Ceremony and now preparing to move all the furniture and food related objects to the new place.

"Oi! Chika-chan! The Great Grand Enchanters and the Advisors will be done with their meeting soon. We need to work on the dinner soon!" said a man with tall muscular body and scar on his face.

"Ok! Captain Watanabe-san! I'll ask my people to prepare the plates!" the orange haired girl replied as she starts to write down a task on paper.

"Chika-chan, will the Meeting Audience join the dinner too?" asked Principal Minami.

"Nope! They will have to return tonight."

"Then, I will not make the extra seat."

"Yep, thank you, Principal Minami-san! By the way though, Great Grand Enchanter requested me to prepare seat for eighteen peoples. She said she wanted to invite some peoples to her dinner."

"Ah! Is that so? Then I'll tell the Alchemist to change the table and chair for them!" Principal Minami said before she ran away.

"Chika-chan! How many type we need to make-nya?" Asked Rin as she ran out from the kitchen and stop right in front of Chika.

"Oh! Rin-chan! Tell Captain Watanabe-san to make three extra appetizers, two extra main course, and one extra dessert!" Chika said.

"Ok-nya!" Rin replied before she run back to the kitchen.

"Everyone are so busy. It's boring." A girl suddenly said as she stood next to Chika.

"Oh! Yoshiko-chan! You should try to help if you are bored." Chika said as she busily writes tasks on the paper.

"Nah. I'm not up for that. They are scared of me." She said.

"Really? But you are not scary at all."

"Only for you and your friends. the rest of people are looking at me with uncomfortable gaze."

"Uhm…then, you can try look for Mari-san. She usually works on her own."

"Sounds good." Yoshiko said before she ran to look for Mari.

* * *

The Headmaster Room;

"First of all, we need to figure out who spread the news about the Great Grand Enchanter's return. No one else ever told about that and yet many people know and they even know the identity immediately." Mari said as she searches through documents. The Master Espion's assistant seems to be intrigued with the documents that Mari stack on the desk. She keeps searching for clues from page to page.

"I suspect that they have specific power to detect the Great Grand Enchanter existence, then because they don't want to be suspected, they spread the news as rumors. People were left with believe or not to believe, but since Nozomi-san show off her power on that village, now people believes that rumor and it spreads wider." Mari said.

"The suspect might be closer than what we thought. What do you think about Dia?" You said.

"Dia? Are you suspecting her?" Mari asked.

"No, Alas, no. I'm not suspecting her. I'm just wondering if the news spread because of her clumsiness. If she writes things about the Great Grand Enchanter, she might know who Nozomi is immediately after her return, then maybe people are making theories and prediction from the book she wrote."

"The latest book was released before we found the Great Grand Enchanter. It's impossible for her to clumsily release the news. Besides, in the last two books before the latest, Dia changed the detail about how Great Grand Enchanter is missing, she didn't even mention it and added a lot of made up scenes between Grand Magister and the Great Grand Enchanter."

"I know about the detail, I read it. It just that I read it in one of the book. She said something about Purple hair and Turquoise eyes. She might never boldly describe the Great Grand Enchanter, but she said it in one of the scene where the Grand Magister admire the beauty of the Great Grand Enchanter."

"Will that be enough for people to guess? There must be something else. Also, even though Eli-san and Nozomi-san are getting a little too close with each other ever since they met, it's not enough for people to immediately guess that she is the Great Grand Enchanter. These peoples, including Dia herself, know about who Nozomi is after they steps their feet at school for the first time. Dia didn't know her at the first sight, she just suspected her to be the Great Grand Enchanter because Eli is really fond of her." Mari explained.

"If that information starts from the High-ranked members, there's a very small chance of the lower rank to hear it immediately. Because the high-ranked members are very protective to their secret, especially Dia." She continued.

"Then, what can you say about the line in the book I mentioned?"

"Dia might write them without knowing the real meaning of it. She said something like 'The beauty of the sky and blood runs like the mouth of the sea on your hair, my honey.' Right? Not everyone knows that it means 'purple'. Then as for her eyes, she said 'I've never seen the night fairies living in a pair of small world surrounded by the holy light.', not everyone knows that it means 'turquoise', besides, there are so many color of night fairies. It's hard to guess that she has turquoise eyes." Mari said.

"Hmm… you are right. Only some people able to guess it correctly. It has a very small chance to be correct too."

"Told you. Those people never see Eli-san and Nozomi-san being together. Nozomi-san skipped the first day of school and Eli-san is teaching in class. According to the information I got from one of the student who entered the class, Eli speaks nothing more than the topic of their study."

"Could it be spread by the traitors we killed?"

"Possible, but how they know?"

"From Kotori-san?"

"She has the eye of abomination back then, but the eye of abomination is not designed to see the power of Great Grand Enchanter, alas, they can't know unless they ever see the Great Grand Enchanter in person before she went missing."

"Hmm... and the only one who ever meet the Great Grand Enchanter in person before she went missing is…"

"Kazuha Toujou." Mari said.

"K-Kazuha? Y-You mean, her mother?!" You asked in surprise.

"Exactly." Mari nodded.

"But why would a mother want to harm her own child? She should've already know about the situation, there's no way of her to take the risk of killing her."

"You are an Espion and you work under the daughter of a Monarch. Something like that should've been common. Honestly though, we should keep it this way for a while. Kazuha-san is not an ordinary enchanter, she is not a friend and not an enemy either. Keep one eye open, You-chan." Mari said.

"I understand." You nodded.

"What is this…?" A heavy womanly voice suddenly said.

You and Mari turn their attention to the female Tengu who stands with gaudy pose in front of their door, holding a long nosed yet feminine mask.

"Are we… talking about…. Kazuha Toujou? The woman with two colored eyes?" she asked.

"Oooh! Tengu-chan!" Mari said.

"My name is Yohanne and I'm a fallen angel!"

"Yoshiko-chan! What's up!" You said.

"I said my name is Yohanne!"

"What's your business to be here?" Mari asked.

"I heard you talking about Kazuha, so I thought to join in the conversation. I'm very knowledgeable about Kazuha."

"Are you sure? I heard some wraith, banshee, and other creatures were transforming into—…. Wait… you are a Tengu, you should be able to see their true form without any magic." Mari said.

"Haha, that's right. Dia-san assigned her to help us with scouting for traitors back then. While we can easily spot the human traitors, she can help us spot the magical being who pretend to be our member." You said.

"Alright, I'll listen. What do you know about Kazuha-san?"

"She is awfully popular." Yoshiko said.

"Oohh! Yes! Of course she is popular." Mari said.

The room become very quiet for a while.

"That's it?" Mari asked.

"Yes." Yoshiko said.

"Ohhhhohohoho… Tengu-chan! You are very helpful!" Mari said with sarcastic laugh.

"If you do an exam right now, I'll give you a big-big-big-big F!" she continued.

"Is F stands for Fantastic?"

"Of course not, Tengu-chan. I wouldn't give you something like that… F stands for F-A-L-U-R-E!"

"F-A-L-U-R-E? Falure?" Yoshiko tried to think of what it reads.

"No, it's FAILURE!" Mari said.

"Uhm… Mari-san, you missed the I." You said.

"Who cares about the eye? I don't need her eye. She clearly can't see what I need even if she has more than an eye!" Mari said.

"Oh… smooth." You sighed.

"Do you really not have any information you can share about Kazuha-san?!" Mari asked once again.

"Well, there is. Kazuha-san is very knowledgeable, she knows a lot of magic and she even know how to use time and death magic." Yoshiko said.

"OOoohh! Another helpful information!" Mari said with sarcasm.

"Wait, Mari-san. Listen to what she said once again." You said.

"Huh? Well, she said, Kazuha-san is very—….wait, did you say, Time and Death Magic?"

"Yes, she used time magic to predict the future, to pass through guards, to kill a man from the Holy Order, and to turn her husband into a Yokai and bind him with her. Then as for Death Magic, she applied a soul protection magic on Kotori-san and released the magic at the village we stayed at before."

"The Death magic… as soul protection…?" Mari wondered.

"I wonder if the Magister know about this." You said.

"Hmm… the only thing that I know is The Time Magic is exclusively taught to the elite mage while Death magic only taught on the follower of Death God." Mari said.

"I don't want to judge. Let's keep the decision we made before." You said.

"You are right." Mari nodded.

"Ah! By the way, what time is it? We need to prepare for a grand dinner. Did you get any invitation, Mari-san?" You asked.

"Of course, what about You-chan?"

"I do! I bet Yoshiko-chan also got one."

"Invitation to the grand dinner with the Great Grand Enchanter? Yes, totally. She even gave it to me in person." Yoshiko said.

"That's nice. Let's prepare now. I'll go help my father with cooking then take a quick bath and wear my best clothes. I don't want to look lame in front of the Great Grand Enchanter and her guests!" You said.

* * *

The Food Court;

The Ceremony held as fast as possible. Nozomi is happy that she could sit at the middle seat with the people whom she invites surrounding her, she hopes that she can get on the event she has planned for months, but she can't make those who are still performing on stage to stop and sit on the seat they are supposed to be. Besides, she really doesn't mind to wait until then.

With Honoka as the MC of the event, Nozomi as the one who have the honor to officially open the place for use and the three advisors as the main entertainers along with Dia the Grand Magister's assistant, Kanan the Grand General's assistant, Riko the Alchemist Mistress and Alisa the Elementalist Mistress. The three advisors have never told Nozomi about this before, but they are truly talented and Nozomi's jaw dropped by the time she watches them.

Eli, Dia and Kanan as Dancers, wearing the most beautiful Japanese Dancer Yukata she ever sees in her life. Maybe Dia fits the image of a true Japanese girl so much, but Nozomi can't ignore the fact that Eli has the most attractive motion while Kanan has the most mesmerizing body shape.

She is too gay for this. She can't avoid her face from getting so red and her heart filled with lust so quickly. She just hopes that she can hold this until tonight, maybe she should apologize for lusting for someone else than Eli.

"Aahh! Nozomi-chan! You are blushing-nya!" Rin said.

"E-ehh…?" Nozomi getting more flustered. She can't deny that fact, plus, she can't be mean to the person that she values as a partner in crime.

"R-Rin-chan! Call her with her title please! We are in public area!" Hanayo warned her friend.

"Oh, right-nya! Hehe, sorry, Great Grand Enchanter!" Rin said.

"Hehe, don't mind it. You can call me like usual." Nozomi said.

She continues to enjoy the sight she is looking at tonight. Maki playing a big Koto, Umi with a Shamisen and Riko with a smaller Koto. Nozomi just never expect to enjoy a traditional song as much as her eyes enjoy the view.

"No matter how much time I see her playing it, she never fails to mesmerize me." Kotori mumbled—and she happen to sit close enough to Nozomi.

"Hmm? Kotori-chan, did she serenade you with Shamisen?"

"Hehe, yup, she plays Shamisen every night for me."

"Ooh… so you two has started to sleep together?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"We have done that for a while now." Kotori replied casually.

Nozomi is slightly surprised to get such a casual and innocent answer. Either way though, she is a young adult and Kotori also a young adult. There's nothing wrong with talking about what adult might talk about.

"Ooh! Are you two talking about sleepover-nya?" Rin asked innocently.

Now, this is Rin that she talks with. It's impossible for her to go anywhere else than a friendly sleepover.

"Yep! The Intimate kind of sleepover!" Kotori said innocently.

"Ooohhh! I like how it sounds! I often do that in Kayo-chin's home back then!"

Are they really talking about the intimate kind of sleepover like what Nozomi imagine?

"Ah! Then…" Kotori blushes.

"Hehe, Kayo-chin's home is really nice, so many plants are growing and if possible, we also invite Niko-chan to join."

Threesome?!

"O...Oohhhh! That sounds good!" Kotori nodded excitedly. Nozomi isn't sure if they are still talking about the innocent kind of sleepover.

"We play together and laugh together. Sometime Niko-chan also invite her siblings and if that happen, the night will be so crowded-nya!" Rin continued.

This must be an innocent kind of intimate sleepover, alas, Rin might not understand what intimate sleepover means and went on with her own experience.

"A-ahaha… what kind of game you are playing?" Nozomi asked awkwardly. She just wants to make sure.

"Hide and seek, Monopoly, Snake and Ladder, Cards, and so on! Just anything we can do that night!" Rin replied.

What a relieve, Nozomi is glad that she really is talking about the innocent sleepover.

"By the way, I wonder where Niko-chan went to. She always avoids everyone lately." Hanayo said.

"Hnnn…I don't know-nya. But she got an invitation, she should be here." Rin said.

Nozomi tried to look around, wondering where the small girl went to. After a few minutes if searching, Nozomi found Niko to be hiding behind a pillar, glaring at her with unfriendly eyes.

"There she is." Nozomi whispered. Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin quickly turn their eyes to where Nozomi is looking at.

"Aah! Niko-chan! Come here-nya!" Rin said as she quickly run to her and drag her to the table. They can see Niko trying to retort, but Rin seems to be too strong for her.

Niko have no choice but to sit down next to Rin.

"Hehe, Welcome to the table, Niko-chan." Hanayo said.

"Welcome…" Kotori said timidly.

"I hate this." Niko pouts.

"What? What do you hate?" Nozomi asked.

"The whole thing. Including you." Niko replied.

"Why? What I have done wrong?" Nozomi asked.

"You are so up high and live in luxury, then you forgot about me." Niko said.

Excuse her, but, if she remembers well, Niko is the one who left her first. She left with Kisame Azura and her companions.

"Well…where are your Azura companions?" Nozomi asked.

"They ran off with an artifact." Niko said.

With…an artifact? That might be an important detail.

"They used me to open a door and left me all alone at the door before bunch of undead breaking from the outside. If it wasn't because of that red head idiot, I won't be living now."

She probably talks about Maki.

"Hmm… Is that how you call your savior?"

"That idiot was an asshole. She threw me to a cart of pillows and told her spy to take me to the escape route. She could've done it gently but she didn't."

Because she probably can't do it gently. It was hectic, she can't blame her.

"You should be glad about that, if I was Maki-chan, I'll throw ungrateful brat like you to a cart full of unpeeled King Fruit." Nozomi said.

"Tch, you too, huh? What an ass. Everyone is an ass to me." Niko sighed.

"N-Niko-chan, she invited you to a dinner." Kotori said.

"Pffft. I just hate everyone now." Niko said.

She might be in a very bad mood tonight. Maybe Nozomi shouldn't have said that.

"Anyway, Nikocchi, you should relax a bit. What about I treat you something? What do you want?" Nozomi asked.

"Nothing much. I just want people to stop picking at me. I might be a daughter of a traitor that they killed, but I'm not a traitor. I'm loyal to the order."

The Order…is she talking about The Holy Order….?

"Besides, I have a good connection with The Holy Orders too. Why would I want to join the traitors?"

Problem is, the Holy Order might be part of the rebels. Nozomi needs to make sure of something.

"Say, Nikocchi, what kind of world you wanted?"

"Huh? Why so sudden?" Niko asked.

"You know, because I think I could use an insight from a well-connected person like you." Nozomi said.

"Oh!" Niko's face seems to change.

"Heheh—alright then, if a Great Grand Enchanter want an insight from me." She continued with smug face.

That was fast and easy, she didn't expect Niko to change her mood as soon as she got a compliment.

"I want a world where everyone appreciates me as who I am."

Self-centered desire. Not wise.

"A world where I can live in peace and no one is trying to capture me or giving a hell of living to my family. I'm fed up with these stupid wars everywhere and I'm sick of people who thinks they are cool because they can't use magic. Twisted jealous bastard." Niko said bitterly.

"N-Now-now, Niko-chan."Hanayo tried to calm her down.

"Why don't you pick a few biscuits. They are delicious." Hanayo said as she offered a basket of biscuit on the table.

"Huh? Sure." Niko said as she picks the biscuit.

"Hmmm… these are ok. But I think I can make better than this." She said proudly.

"Really? I'd like to try your cooking sometime." Suddenly, someone they knew appeared in front of them.

"W-wah! Y-You-chan!" Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo surprised.

"Oh, its You-chan. Hey. Thanks for standing up for me before." Niko said.

"Haha, no problem. Maki-san often getting too strict on people she cares about."

"Huh? She 'cares' about? Well, I don't think all the bullying she did count as an act of caring."

"Maki-san always have an issue with expressing her true feeling. She may look lazy and ignorant, but she is actually a hard worker and a caring person. If you asked her something, she might deny it, but she is actually trying to fulfill it in her own way." You said.

"Really? Hmm... Come to think of it, I found some documents about my father scattered around this place. Is that her doing?" Niko asked.

"Maybe, but why you suspect that as someone's doing?" You asked back.

"Because the placement is weird. It's like someone intentionally trying to make me find it. Then a few times, some people are giving me a lot of trouble, but at the end they handed me the document and said its mine. I never brought any document with me, I was taken as a prisoner." Niko said.

"Speaking about your father, didn't you got some help from Isami?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, she did help me trying to find trace of my father in that pit. She returned with a result that makes me somewhat glad but also sad and curious."

"How so?" Nozomi asked.

"It turns out, my father's soul is chained with a Yokai. The Yokai still lives somewhere, but not in that pit. Isami searched the whole pit for me and zero result. She said she even tried to go in and search while they are at their weakest state, still no clue about the Yokai."

Is that even ok to do that? Nozomi heard that it isn't ok to be close with them.

"Are you sure she went in? I thought only a few people are allowed to do that." Nozomi said.

"Hehe, Isami isn't human, Nozomi-chan." Kotori said,

"She is not?" Nozomi raises her eyebrows. That's a news to her.

"She and Hiromi are what everyone calls as devils. Many people said that the former Great Grand Enchanter hired them to connect the school with the underworld." Kotori explained.

"I never know that." Nozomi said.

"Hehe, well, they have been here ever since the school allow dark as one of the elemental study. The previous Great Grand Enchanter is very open minded and she can convince that learning dark element doesn't make you a bad person. Her point is proved to be true as many of the graduated students who learn dark element are very helpful to the society, they might do better job than they who learn light element." Kotori explained.

"Where you know that, Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"From my mother. She often got report from fellow alchemist and teacher, then as a Grand Principal she also often patrols the school and listen to stories." Kotori replied.

"Ahh… I see."

"Hehe, I can't deny that truth. Most dark mages are boys and they really value the appreciation given by the former Great Grand Enchanter. In order to maintain that, they formed a guild to educate everyone who are taking the path of dark magic." You said.

"You-chan is so well informed about magic-nya!" Rin appreciated.

"Nah, I just happen to work with them once. It was the time when we are looking for a way to repel the magical traitors." You said.

"Hmm... I wonder if they are the one who inspired the Elementalist to create guild for each element." Hanayo said.

"Eh? They do something like that?" Kotori asked.

"Yep, I asked Alisa-san about Elementalist before and she told me about the guilds they created recently. Dark is one of the element they are studying and she did said that Dark guild is one of the eldest guild. The other are light and nature guild."

"Ah, hehe, the light guild is pretty cocky and nature guild is very polite. I worked with them once too." You said.

Elementalist seems to be a fun study, but maybe Nozomi should forget about trying it. She already feels somewhat comfortable with the magister way, unless Eli is expecting her to learn through the Elementalist way of course.

"What about your study, Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Uh… well, nothing much to tell. The most important thing to be an Alchemist is to never give up and to be creative. We may look slacking from time to time, but we are actually brainstorming ideas, trying to understand theories of objects behavior and traits, or trying to figure out a way to make things the way we want it to be."

It sounded like a creative study. Well, Eli's words about Kotori-chan back then is invalid after all. She doesn't know her and her study.

"Some alchemist believe that materials have its own wishes and the alchemist are helping them to grant their wish. It sounds stupid to some, but either way, we have the same purpose, to transform object into another object." Kotori said.

"I see, sounds like a fun study. What about you, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm? You mean, my study so far?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep!" Kotori nodded.

"I've been surrounded by Magister, so I might be learning with the magister way of learning. It was tough. Ericchi is so strict about this and that. Even though she lets me do it my way sometime, it's still hard to catch up with her standard. I'm not complaining though, maybe I should work harder to reach her standard." Nozomi replied.

"I heard Eli-san is the strictest teacher, she is young but very clever and smart. She beats the senior Magister in every written test and win every single magic tournament she attends." Kotori said.

"I heard she is also merciless toward her enemy. Many says that it has something to do with her being a yokai, but we all know that's wrong. She has been like that before she turned into a yokai." You said.

"Uh, you know the history before Eli-san is a yokai?" Kotori asked.

"Well, the day when she attends the test to be Great Grand Enchanter's advisor is the day when everyone are so hyped with the idea of having a handsome yet beautiful girl leading the Magisters. They talk so much about it in the ship." You said.

"Oh, right-nya, You-chan is daughter of a ship captain! I almost forgot about that-nya!" Rin said.

"There! You shouldn't forget that, I'm the one who snuck you to the ship for a visit to Kinokake City from time to time!"

"E-eeeh?! Ri-Rin-chan?! You snuck into a ship to visit me?" Hanayo surprised.

"Yeah-nya! Hehe…" Rin replied cheerfully.

Maybe she shouldn't be proud of sneaking in to a ship.

"Oh, but by the way, it wasn't as much as when Maki-san is registering as the advisor of the Great Grand Enchanter. When she did that, the whole country being so supportive to the Princess's decision. They prepared so many celebration if Maki-san return with successful result." You said.

"How she chose you as her assistant?" Nozomi asked.

"Hehe, it was just by luck. When we are returning to her Country, the Monarch and their companion were getting drunk in my ship. My Father and the crews are getting a lot of trouble since they need to split their member to make sure the Monarch and companion are safe and the ship is under control. I happen to be the one who was helping Maki-san managing everything, then the next few days, she sent me an invitation to her castle and took me as her assistant. At first it was only for the advisor business, but eventually, Maki gave me a lot of training in Espionage and here I am, an Elite Espion." You said.

That's amazing, so You-chan is starting out as only a ship crew member.

"Hmmph, alright so she cares about people after all!" Niko responded to the story.

"I wonder if she will give me the honor too. I have talent as spy, you know." She continued.

"Hehe, I believe Maki-san will have something you will like if you are being a good girl." You said.

"I'm always be a good girl, maybe she just need time to realize that." Niko replied.

She is so confident… always be so confident. But eh?! A while ago, Niko was so against Maki, then she suddenly wants to work with her?

"N-Niko-chan, are you sure? You are an enchanter." Kotori asked.

"Y-yeah, have you decide what you want to learn?"

"I haven't. Magic were interesting to me, but now they seem to be dull. I already explored all studies, nothing caught my attention." Niko said.

"Then, you'll stick with enchanter study. Maybe you should at least reach High-enchanter class before going anywhere."

"Haaa—I'm already too old for that." Niko sighed.

"How old are you?" You asked.

"22." Niko replied.

As old as Nozomi.

"You are not old, you only need 5 years to graduate as high enchanter if you are only seeking for the certificate to be freed from school. But then, you might not be able to get the certificate to cast magic. Most people who graduate in 5 years never get them and they don't care if their magic power is sealed after they got out from school."

"Speaking of which, Nikocchi, why you told me that I was 17 before?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? Well, your mother told me to do that. Said your soul is 17-year-old since your soul is sleeping for 5 years."

That's correct for her but not quite for the other her in this vessel.

"Right, huh? But do you know why Kazuha-san asked you to do that?" You asked.

"Like I care. I just did it because she paid me to do that. I'm not sure why I have to be paid too. In the end, Nozomi knows her real age from someone else." Niko said.

"Hmm… maybe it's related to that… but… ah, I'll have to make sure of it later." You nodded.

"Know anything?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, yes, politics. Don't bother. Not yet." You said.

Politics. That's the subject Nozomi need to learn carefully from now on. She wonders if she can fit in with the politic players soon. She almost screwed up in the meeting before and she wouldn't want it to happen anymore.

* * *

The night goes on;

Everyone finally gathered in the table that Nozomi reserved for them. Eli sit on her left while Dia is on her right. Next to Dia, there's Kanan and Mari who were so persistent with sitting next to Kanan. Then next, there are Chika, You, Riko, Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko. At Eli's line, there are Niko, Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, and Maki.

The dishes served on the table always be gone in seconds. Each person are in high appetite and they also seems to have so much fun with the randomness in the group. It's like gathering in a band of misfits except each of them seems to have their own preferences about who to talk to.

"Are you happy with this, Nozomi?" Eli asked her with her softest voice.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked for a confirmation.

"Didn't you invite them so they will talk to you?" Eli asked.

"Not really." Nozomi replied easily.

"Then… why?" Eli asked again.

"I just like watching them being happy. They have been through rough days together with sadness, anger, and boredom everyday." Nozomi replied.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" Eli asked.

"Yep, even though it would be nice if they are talking to me and let me join the fun they are having, but… this is fine, as long as I can see them smile."

Eli smiled faintly at her.

"Is that so? Then, I'm happy for you too." She said.

"You are happy for me? You always do everything for my sake." Nozomi replied teasingly.

"Nothing wrong with that. As long as you are happy, I don't care about my feeling." Eli replied as if she is already prepared with the answer.

"There, is that a sarcasm?" Nozomi asked.

"No, it wasn't." Eli replied with a giggle.

"Then, if it wasn't a sarcasm, are you trying to flirt me?" Nozomi asked again.

"Hmmm… maybe?" Eli replied with her playful smile.

"Sheesh, Ericchi, always do that out of nowhere. I'm not prepared with any respond."

"You don't have to." The blonde giggled again.

"Ooh! By the way, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, do you like your new room?" Chika asked.

"Nothing wrong with it yet, so I like it." Nozomi replied.

"Our Great Grand Enchanter is such a humble person, we are really glad to have you." Riko appreciated.

"Heh—if only she is doing a better job in meeting, she'll be perfect." Maki said.

"Did she sleep in the meeting again?" You asked.

"She did." Maki, Umi, and Eli sighed at the same time.

The group giggled softly. They seem to be still a little too shy to react.

"I can't blame you, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, I don't like meeting too, especially if it's the western style meeting!" Mari said.

"There! Mari! I mean… Head Mistress Mari-sama! You skipped the whole meeting!" Dia scolded.

"But I already know what they want, I don't need to attend the meeting." Mari said.

"Really? Then, say it! Say what they want in detail!" Dia said clearly.

"Easy, the audience from the Monarch want the Great Grand Enchanter visit them to celebrate the Kingdom Anniversary. While you may think it is as simple as it sounds like, I knew that they are plotting a way to test the worth of the Great Grand Enchanter." Mari said.

"Ah!" Dia's eyes widened as she heard her answer.

"The same goes for the rest of the audience, they seem to invite Great Grand Enchanter for something in their area, but we all know they just want to test her worth."

"That's correct. You really knew what they wanted." Maki said.

"Then, the audience from Uranohoshi, they were explaining about the condition in their school right now, right? They just want the Great Grand Enchanter to find a way to stop the curses that going on in their school for decades. In other word, that's also one of the test the Great Grand Enchanter need to go through in order to be admitted as the real Great Grand Enchanter among the mage." Mari said.

"That's correct too." Eli nodded.

"Next, the audience from the Imperial. Reading from their priority topic, they are trying to admit that they have some rebels among The Holy Order, they have no idea about the motive for the rebellion, so they asked the Great Grand Enchanter to help them returning the Order."

"W-we didn't read that yet. But that's nice to know." Honoka said.

"Reading from the priority, huh? You are really skilled in politic, Mari-san." Umi appreciated.

"Of course she is. If she isn't holding herself back like this, she could've been more than she is right now." Kanan mumbled softly which accidentally heard by Nozomi.

"Now, for the last one. Audience from the Azura family. They are just trying to add more artifacts to their pocket. If I could vote, I vote to ignore them and maybe blacklist them eternally. There's no more hope in their family, they are all corrupt." Mari said.

Actually, maybe they just seem to look like that because they are acting for their role in the family. Nozomi still believe that they still have a very little hope among the family. Kisame perhaps?

"I'm not sure about that, maybe they are still worthy to be investigated." Nozomi said.

"Heh, I'm not against that. I really want to know their goal from hoarding the artifacts." Maki said.

"Me too, there's something off about the Azura family. I'd like to know why." Umi said.

"We need to be careful, the Azura family is extremely tricky, we may need support from people who can read politics like Mari-san or Kazuha-san." Eli said.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll take up the challenge even though I hate dealing with corrupt." Mari said.

"But anyway, Dia, how is it? Did I answer them correctly?" she continued as she winks at Dia.

"D-Darn it. You got perfect score…" Dia smirked wryly.

"See? Told you, I don't need the time-wasting meeting. Why would I follow a culture that is no good for my time and the future. The only meeting I will ever attend is where I actually discuss something with someone else." Mari said.

Good point.

"You can't implement that to everything, you know. When you are listening to someone, you need to look to their eyes and read their emotion. You can't always know if they are lying or not if you just read through their proposal." Dia said.

That's a good point too.

"Either way, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, you are always welcome to agree or to not agree, but it always be better if you learn both so you can take the wisest choice." Dia said.

"Thank you, Dia-san." Nozomi said.

"Speaking of which, it just gets in my mind now." Eli said.

"What is it, Grand Magister Ayase-sama?" Dia asked.

"The title you are all using when talking to us is taking so much time and energy." Eli said.

"D-don't tell me, you got the idea from Mari's—… I mean.. Head Mistress Mari-san's word?!" Dia exclaimed.

"Not really, I've been thinking about it for a while but never have the chance to say it. I don't need to say this to some people but… you all should start calling us casually when we are outside work hours." Eli said.

"I-Is that ok?!" Hanayo asked nervously.

"That's fine for me. I don't like seniority when all we are trying to do is to have fun. It makes things awkward." Eli said.

"Says the awkward fox." Nozomi said.

"Nozomi!" Eli scowled.

"I-Is that so? Then, I should start calling people with their first name and without their title." Dia said.

"Try now, call me." Eli said.

"E-eh..?! I-Is that ok, A-Ayase-sama?"

Eli lifted one of her eyebrows.

"I mean… E….." Dia seems to be very nervous.

"Eli-sama…" she tried her best.

"That's not right. Anyone else want to try?" Eli said.

"Eli-chaaaan!" Mari said at ease.

"Y-You are always disrespectful to others, Mari!" Dia scolded her again.

"Hmmm…? But she makes me feel like I'm one of her friend. I like that." Eli said.

"I-is that so?! T-Then, Eli-kun!" Dia said.

"Still a little too formal. Anyone?" Eli offered again.

"Eli-chan!" Kotori said sweetly.

"Harasho, thank you so much, Kotori-chan." Eli said.

Since when Eli being so friendly and active like—….wait… Nozomi knows why Eli do such things. She is trying to make them feel comfortable around her… so that Nozomi can blend in easily too! Again, this is for her sake! How sweet! No wonder anyone will fall in love with Eli.

"Then, Eli! I'll call you Eli!" Dia said eagerly.

"Yep, ten Harasho for you, Dia. Everyone else should take off their title and call each other like calling a friend. No title outside work hours, that also goes for Nozomi." Eli said.

See? Just like what Nozomi expect.

"U-Uhh…then…uh….I'll try from… Honoka-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Oooh! Hanayo-chan is calling me with -chan! I'm so happy!" Honoka replied cheerfully.

"R-Ruby want to try too!" said the pink haired timid girl who have been so quiet from the start.

"Y-You-chan!" she said nervously.

"Ah? Picking on me, huh? That's good. Thank you so much, Ruby!" You said.

"Then, I'll try too. Maki-chan!" Niko said with smug face.

"Huh? Me? You could've done that before someone else told you to do so, you know. You are older than me after all." Maki said.

"What?!" Niko exclaimed.

"There-there, Maki-chan, you should be a little gentle to Niko-chan-nya!" Rin said.

"Meh. I'm not as carefree as you, Rin. You have been calling everyone with -chan without thinking of their age." Maki smirked arrogantly.

"Hmm… This is strange, but, let me try. Hnnn… Nozomi-chan?" Chika said.

"Yep, that sounds good. Thank you, Chika-chan." Nozomi replied.

"A-ah… the Great Grand Enchanter, huh? You always pick the difficult one." Riko said.

"You should try too, Riko-chan!" Chika encouraged her.

"Then… uhm… Mari…. Uh…san?" Riko said.

"Nooo! That's not right!" Mari crossed her arm.

"Try again, Riko-chan!" Chika encouraged her again.

"M…M-Mari…ch-ch…Ahhh! It's harder than I thought!" Riko said.

"You can do it, Riko-chan!" Chika encouraged her once again.

"Let me try, Kanan-chan!" Honoka said loudly as she points to Kanan.

"Hehe, you always did that already." Kanan said.

"Really?" Honoka asked.

"Yep, really." Kanan said.

"Shows you how disrespectful you are, Honoka!" Umi said.

"Eeeehhh?! I can be respectful when I want to." Honoka complained.

"You should always be respectful, silly!" Umi said clearly.

"Then, can I try too-zura?" asked Hanamaru.

"Go on." Dia said.

"Alright, Dia-chan!" Hanamaru said.

"Oh! So you are picking on me! Not bad!" Dia nodded.

"Hehe, you are the one that I know well enough-zura!"

"Hey, my turn now. I'll go with… Riko-chan!"

"M-me…? Oh well, you must have been waiting for that." Riko said.

"That's unfair, Yoshiko-chan, you are always bullying her so it's easy for you to call her like that."

"Huh? I'm not always bullying her, you know. Sometime she is the bully!" Yoshiko said.

"The same thing, you should try to call someone else-zura! The Grand Magister perhaps?" Hanamaru said.

"T-Th-The Grand Magister?!" Yoshiko seems to be scared as she heard the challenge.

Nozomi wonder what will she do, because this might be a good chance to try to be comfortable with Eli.

"I…" Yoshiko averted her eyes.

Everyone are quietly looking at Yoshiko.

"I can't do that! She will eat me if I'm being a bad girl!" she cried.

"Will you, Ericchi?" Nozomi quickly asked.

"I will." Eli replied plainly.

Nozomi frowned at the blonde.

"Only when you cause harm to Nozomi, physically, mentally, or socially." Eli added.

"There you go. There's nothing wrong with calling her Eli-chan if you like." Nozomi said.

"O-Ok! Th-thank you, Nozomi-chan!" Yoshiko said gratefully.

"I didn't know Yoshiko is traumatized... I should've not asked her to come." Dia whispered.

"What happened?" Nozomi asked as the rest of people are trying to call each other with their first name.

"Ah, you see.. Nozomi-sa… I mean… Nozomi, about a year ago, Ayase-sa… I mean… Eli and I went to hunt for materials with Alisa, I wasn't so confident without my magic, so I asked Yoshiko to come with me. We didn't know that there is a group of wild Tengu camped nearby, so when we came across each other, we have to fight for our life."

"Did something extraordinary happened when you are fighting for your life?" Nozomi asked again.

"Y…yes… so it was started with a Tengu trying to make Alisa bind her power with him as exchange of our safety. Just like how I bind my power with Yoshiko. Eli is against it, very against it. She said, she will not let anyone harm her little sister, she warned him once, but he ignored it and said that he isn't scared with our magic."

"Because Tengu is anti-magic, alright."

"Exactly, Nozomi-sa… I mean… Nozomi. So… after he said that, Eli took out her sword and butchered them on the spot. She even ate the last Tengu and if it wasn't Alisa who stop her, I don't know what might happen next. But ever since that day, Yoshiko is really scared of Eli." Dia explained.

"Oh… Did Ericchi went berserk or something? I mean, a Tengu… should look human enough, right? How could Ericchi eat them?" Nozomi asked.

"H-honestly, I don't really want to recall that day. It was pretty horrible for me too but I survived. Why don't you ask Alisa or…maybe… Eli herself?" Dia recommended.

"Well then, Ericchi!" Nozomi immediately turn herself to Eli.

"I heard you." Eli replied.

Dia smirked in her surprise, she didn't expect Nozomi to be so spontaneous even if it's supposed to be something so horrible.

"So…? How?" Nozomi asked.

"I jumped and bit her neck, then quickly devour her while she is still fresh and screaming." Eli replied casually.

No wonder Yoshiko is traumatized. From the way Eli respond, Nozomi believe that it happened so quickly and brutally.

"Did you get sick after?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I'm a Yokai, Nozomi. I can eat anything."

"Alright then. That's good. I thought you'll look stupid for getting sick after that brutal stunt."

Eli replied with a giggle and a somewhat sinister smile.

"You know what, I'm not the only Yokai who ever ate humanoid creature. Maki and Umi also used to do the same thing." She said.

"Ah, yes, they did." Dia nodded.

"So you are trying to say that you are not unique for eating a humanoid creature?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep, Yokai does need a power supplement from time to time, you know. But sadly, eating a creature physically will not let us inherit their power. The Tengu I ate died right before I could eat her soul. I couldn't inherit her anti-magic power." Eli said with hunger reflected in her eyes.

"Hmmm… I really want to eat a Tengu alive…" she continued softly and hungrily.

"Yoshiko… please don't act too much. You are my sister's friend and guardian so please, be safe…" Dia mumbled very softly.

Now, Nozomi feels like she knows a little more about Dia and her reason why she act like she doesn't care if her power is hold hostage by Yoshiko. If her guess is right, Dia might just trying to keep Yoshiko around to protect her little sister from any harm while she is away to keep them fed by working as Eli's assistant. She is selfless, just like the way Eli treat her and Alisa. No wonder they are a good work partner.

Then as for Eli, Nozomi didn't know that she is a dominant predator. Nozomi is starting to wonder how can she feel so comfortable when sleeping with someone who can eat her alive anytime.

* * *

The night continues;

After the celebration is over, everyone returned to their own duty. Nozomi still have to learn how to do paperwork in her room along with Eli as her teacher. Her class never be the easy one, worse, Nozomi often scolded for doing some silly 'mistake'.

"….and the solution of this problem is to zoooooom your ass off to the next stop…" Eli smirked as she read Nozomi's answer paper.

"Yep, that's a good solution, right?" Nozomi asked.

The blonde sighed and giving her the angry glare.

"What? Don't give me that look. There's nothing else he can do. Even if we place some guards around the route, the bandits will try to bribe or kill the guard and we will get nothing more than fake safety report or death report."

Eli sighed again.

"Nozomi, I'm glad you have thought of your answer in detail, but…." She is trying her best to stay calm.

"What on earth is 'zoooom your ass off' mean huh?! Even though I understand what you are trying to say, I can't accept this answer especially when you are going to send it to the merchant guild!"

"Nothing wrong with that. It adds the fun."

"Nothing is fun with that! They will think you are joking!"

"Eeeh? But I'm serious. They just need to zoom through the forest to avoid the bandit. The other plus side of it is that they don't need to spend so much time to travel. It's like riding a train." Nozomi said.

"A… train? You mean, that armored cart that move in lightning speed?" Eli asked.

"Oh, right. But hey, either way, you know what I mean, Ericchi."

Eli nodded.

"Interesting, but do you know how to build a train?"

"Nope. Get an engineer do that, duh!" Nozomi replied.

"There is no train engineer here!"

"Ah, right, then, we can make it with alchemy and magic."

"And what they need to make?" Eli asked.

"The Train that cam move so quickly?"

"What about the rail way? How do you think we can build that?"

"It's just a rail, the military can set them up."

Eli sighed again. She quickly turns around and search through her box next to the bookshelves. It takes quite a time so Nozomi decided to take a little rest by contemplating her surroundings.

"By the way, Ericchi." She said as she starts to appreciate the polished walls and the window at the east of the room.

"Ever since we moved our room up here…" she pauses as she walks toward the window, looking out to the tower and tall walls made of iron and stones. Some artists are still engraving the walls with pretty pattern.

"We rarely play some stupid roleplay in our intimacy."

"You were worried that someone will hear us." Eli said.

"Hmm? But you are also shy. Your voice is awkwardly quieter than before. I mean, I love the way you whisper to my ear, but If I can't hear you, I won't understand what you were saying."

"I'm just responding to your request." The blonde replied as she keeps searching through her documents.

If Nozomi tries to argue with that, she believes she will lose or ignored. Maybe she shouldn't press that further.

"Sheesh, who's sleeping next to us anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"This is your own quarter, Nozomi. The only person that might hear you is the guard, but then they are just living statues that assigned to guard us."

"Living statues?! You call them living statues?! They are human, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"They are homunculus, they might act like human, but they are not human."

"Why? They are still living, thinking, breathing, talking, and feeling! Its true they are made of alchemy and magic, but it doesn't make them less human."

"Is that what you think of them?"

"Yep, that's what I think of them."

"Then so be it, they are very human and they have heard so many things we did in this room. Including the time you screamed 'Ooohh! Dirty-dirty milk pasta! Spread inside me'!" Eli said teasingly.

"Ah…they are only a living statue… they didn't hear that." Nozomi replied with a wry smirk.

Eli chuckled,

"I don't know why you were screaming like that anyway. We aren't even roleplaying anything."

"I was roleplaying in my mind though. I was just thinking of what we should play as when we got the time and privacy."

"Silly Nozomi." The blonde giggled.

"I have to say though, even though I prefer the dull and repetitive intimacy than the one with childish roleplay, I like the way you smile and laugh as I entertain you with my acting." She continued.

"You are good at it." Nozomi replied.

"Thanks, you too." Eli replied gently.

The room becomes quiet once again. Nozomi wonder since when she feels this way, but, she knows that she is starting to see Eli in different way. While she is still strict and cold, she is less violent and harsh. Then while she often feels scared when messing around in front of Eli, she is starting to feel like everything will be ok even though Eli might be lecturing her after. As long as she gets things done correctly, Eli will never be actually upset at her.

Speaking of the change, she kind of miss the harsh and violent Eli. Not when she is being harsh or violent to others, it was when she is being harsh, violent, and dominant in their intimate time. Maybe she should ask for that later. She can't possibly do that right now since they have so many paperwork to do.

Seriously though, the paperwork is annoying. It's true that she can skip the meeting by sleeping through it, but she can't skip the paperwork. Plus, she will have to present this to Maki and Umi before the sun set tomorrow, then if they disagree, she will have to remake it to the version they agreed with.

Why can't she just do it by the time Maki and Umi are ready to talk with her? Hold a meeting, then write… hmm, maybe it will take so much more hours since Nozomi will need to spend the time to read and brainstorm ideas, plus, Maki and Umi won't be able to focus since they usually have a lot of things to do.

"Alright, I found it." Eli said as she pulled a piece of paper and placed it in on Nozomi's table. It's an old map of the island where Uranohoshi built.

"According to the recent information, the bandits and rebels are dominating the middle area, so that makes these area…" Eli pointed at the middle area of the island,

"Dangerous." She continued.

"We will moor here, the East dock. Then we will stay at Uranohoshi School, just a few miles from the dock. If you want, you can plan to build the train over here…" Eli pointed at the empty area near the school.

"Then about the problem we have, the Merchant need to transfer his belongings from here…" Eli pointed at the West dock placed at north west of the island.

"To this area." Eli pointed at the south east area, just a little further from the school.

"In order to build the rail from the West dock to this area, you need to pass through the bandit and rebels area, then just north of their area, they have the Holy Orders office, we don't know where they are siding, but just to be safe, we shouldn't bother trying to talk with them. Not yet."

"Are they going to be ok with us building things without their permission?"

"Remember what Mari said, she own most part of the island so the Holy order can't say no to her decision, else they will be accused of being disrespectful to the owner of the island."

"Will that do anything to them?"

"Yes, currently, the Holy Orders are famous among commoners. If they scar their reputation, they will have to deal with the consequence of being kicked out of the island and suspected by the other commoners in other places."

"I see, so is this like a real estate game in an easy mode?"

"Easy mode or not, you have to remember that there's task in hand and you should be cautious. Mari can't reset the whole world, you know. You must not fail if you really want to make it. Anyhow, you haven't answer my question. How will we build it if we have to pass through the bandit and rebels area?"

"They can't stop us if we do things quickly. I'll build from east to west and west to east, once we are close enough, we hasten the build time or get a lot of armies to work on it. If they are against it, we ignore them and keep building."

"Hmmm... so it's by force, huh?"

"Yep. Then once built, we go home and if they are trying to destroy the rail, give them a good luck because the train will crush them in high speed."

Eli chuckled to her respond.

"I like that." She said.

"I'll name the train 'Doom-train'. How about it?"

"Sounds good." Eli replied.

"Actually, Ericchi, I was joking. I don't think I want people in other station see crushed body part every single time they parked."

"I'm very sure the bandits and rebels will not try again after once or twice. We need to think of a way to secure the rail while the train is not operating."

Nozomi isn't sure what to say next, she regrets making that spontaneous joke to Eli. Who would've expect Eli to take it seriously?

"Hmm... maybe the alchemist can create a rail that could regenerate itself… or should it be the train that heal the rail?" Eli continued.

"Ah, but we need extra security to avoid raging bandits going to our station… hmm… maybe we should build some towers and walls again. Mari will want to manage the budget for this plan…" she continued again as she starts to turn her attention away from Nozomi.

Not that Nozomi mind with the lesson stopped, but at time like this, Eli will usually start to be busy with perfecting the plan. Eli always give her all the credit, but Nozomi couldn't have Eli's attention for days or week and that's the bigger problem for Nozomi.

At first, she was fine with Eli being busy, but as a Yokai, Eli doesn't need sleep and she really will not sleep for those busy days which also mean that Nozomi couldn't have her on bed. She'll be all alone on bed…and… ah... she must not be selfish.

Nozomi wonder if there's a way to have Eli while still letting her work on the plan…

Maybe she should try to include herself in the project? That way, Eli will nag her over and over just like how it always is when it comes about studying.

 _That was actually a good idea._

A voice responded to her thought.

Right, she almost forgot that there's still another her inside the vessel she is in.

 _That's cruel, you forgot me!_

The voice said.

 _Don't blame me! You have been so quiet!_

Nozomi replied.

 _It was because you are getting more used with things around here. I feel jealous that you might do better than me, but anyway, we are getting closer with each other. Once your feeling to Eli equals to my feeling to her, we will certainly unite and you will have your own mind._

 _What? I'll feel lonely without you._

 _But I'm you and you are me!_

 _I can't talk to myself anymore?_

 _We are not supposed to talk with each other!_

 _Oh well, then I'll just pretend to talk to myself later._

 _Nozomi…_

The other her sighed.

 _But what make us different? I think I'm already in love with Eli, I'm glad she is my girlfriend and I love her so much._

 _There's still something else. Remember what you heard at dinner?_

 _About Eli ate a Tengu?_

 _Yep._

 _What's wrong with that?_

 _I knew you will say that._

 _What?_

 _I can't explain you._

 _Why?_

 _If I tell you, you will think like me, but what if I'm wrong?_

 _You aren't sure of yourself?_

 _So many things you did are far from what I will ever think, but it's great and I start to synchronize my thought with you, so…_

Her voice faded.

 _Please, just move on. I want to know what you will think about it._

She continued.

Now, Nozomi wonder what so far from what the other Nozomi will ever think. She thought that both of them have the same way of thinking. From ever since they live in this wilderness with growing forest outside, the only thing she did was learning from everyone around her. Eli usually teach her magic, basic politic which includes the paperwork, and maybe also the thrilling night they spend to explore their intimate moment together. During her time with Eli, she never feels like anything she did is unique.

Then, other than spending her time with Eli, she also often spends her time with those people she invited to dinner tonight. Again, she feels like nothing is unique or special at all.

"Ah, Nozomi, sorry, I got busy with my own thought again." Eli said.

"No problem, as long as you let me give you my thought in this project."

Eli seems to be slightly surprised with her respond. Is there anything surprising from what she just said?

"Anything wrong with what I said?" Nozomi asked.

"It's nothing." the blonde shook her head.

"But of course, you are involved, my honey." She continued with a sincere smile.

"This is started from your idea after all." She continued as she approaches Nozomi and pat her head.

"So, now you think zooming their ass off idea will work?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, but you still need to change it. I can't let you slide with that!"

"Strict ass." Nozomi replied with a pout.

Eli smiled gently at her.

"There, Nozomi. Let's work a little bit more so we can take a good rest and work for tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it! Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**_

 _ **I hope you are still enjoying it!**_


	13. Chapter 13 : The Changes Within

_**Ok, next chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you can enjoy this coz I do enjoy writing this chapter lol.**_

* * *

Weeks later;

They finally arrived at the island. At the first of their arrival, they are greeted politely by the Holy Orders which made the whole plan to not tell them anything harder to implement. The Holy Orders are surprisingly very helpful and informative to the group.

The Holy Orders are led by an elderly man who has the experienced looks. He has scars almost all over his face and big body with decent muscle feature. His White Holy Order uniform covered the thin metal armor that he wears, but he still wears some extra armor outside the white fabric and those armors looked so bulky and expensive.

The time when Nozomi met him at the dock, she couldn't look at him face to face since he seems to be busy talking with Mari, but now she has to look at him face to face…

"Hnnnrgg…. So you are the Great Grand Enchanter..." he said with scary manly voice.

"Yep, I am her." Nozomi replied with a faked confidence. She knows that her feet are shaking under her long Great Grand Enchanter dress. Surrounded by the Holy Orders and without her advisors, Nozomi feels like she is about to be judged, but luckily for her, Mari, Dia, Kanan, and You catch up to her before she is forcing herself to make a topic.

"Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama!" Dia called her with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" she continued as she quickly examines Nozomi.

"I–I'm fine, Dia-san!" Nozomi replied.

"Oooh! Mr. Sigmund! You are already here!" Mari said confidently.

"Ah! Isn't this little Ohara again? I'm glad you decide to come here to accompany your Great Grand Enchanter. She seems to be a little nervous today."

Naturally, that because he brought to many armies with him.

"I beg your pardon—Mr. Sigmund! She had so many bad memories, we found her in a very bad state and the rebels are trying their best to slit her throat!" Mari said with dramatic tone.

"I see, it's only natural if she is nervous when surrounded by armies of Holy Orders. But worry not, M'lady, I brought them here because I want to make you feel secure. Those moron outside our barrack have nothing with us." He said.

"Then, are you saying that the Holy Orders truly have some rebels in their association?" You asked.

"Yes, it's inevitable. Those people demand for change of laws. Working in Holy Orders didn't make their courage grow, they fear of magic more than ever. I would blame their High Commander for not being able to deliver the encouragement properly, I bet they use magic as tool to whip their morale." Sigmund replied.

"Is that so? Then do you confirm that your people is clean from the rebels?" You asked.

"Errrh…I can't confirm that, little Captain Watanabe. I have my suspicion on some people among my association. I can't sleep without an eye open." He said a little shyly.

"This is very shameful of me to appear in front of the Great Grand Enchanter without the proper preparation. I wish those foolish men inform me sooner about your arrival." He continued as he looks at Nozomi apologetically.

"When do you know about our arrival, Sigmund-san?" Kanan asked.

"That voice…" The Elderly man seems to be surprised.

"Are you that little mermaid Matsuura?!" he asked.

"Heh, I thought you already recognize me!" Kanan said.

"No! Look at you! You grow so big and strong! I bet your dad will be so proud of you!" He said.

"Thanks, so when did you hear about our arrival?" Kanan asked again.

"No chit-chat during work hours, huh? Alright. I heard about your arrival this morning." Sigmund said.

"Oh, perfect. Sounds about right." Kanan said.

"Huh? You plan this to be a surprise?" Sigmund asked.

"Exactly, to avoid any preparation." Kanan replied.

Sigmund remain quiet for a moment.

"Oh! Hahahaha! I see!" He nodded cheerfully.

"You are a trusted High General, after all. I should've seen that coming!" he continued with a laughter.

"But heed my word, little mermaid, first is not always the best!"

"I have learned my lesson, thank you." Kanan replied calmly.

"Move on, my friend. I can see the situation we have right now. I also truly understand that we need to surprise each other in a good way. So hear my proposal, Great Grand Enchanter. If you need us, please drop us your command. I can assure you that I will not ask reason." He said.

"You trust me that easily?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, you, hmm… honestly, I personally don't really trust you, but seeing your companions, I feel like I have no choice but to obey. Truth to be told, the only person I don't know among you all is the black wolf over here." He said as he looks at Dia.

 _Black wolf?_

Nozomi flustered.

"H-How could you know what my familiar is?!" Dia asked.

"That's the Holy Order's ability, Dia-san. They can see your familiar even if you hide it." Kanan said.

"Hahahaha! Surprised, Miss Wolf? I can see your element too, water, earth, and thunder." Sigmund said.

Dia cringed at him.

"Oh, but, they are sealed. It's like your magic is held hostage by someone else. What happened?" He asked.

"Long story, Sigmund-san. We should talk about that later. But anyway, why don't you ask her name?"

"Right, where's my manner. I didn't even introduce myself to the Great Grand Enchanter yet." He said shyly.

"My name is Sigmund Harold. Head of Commander in Uchiura village." He bowed respectfully.

Nozomi feels like she knows where Uchiura is, but that's in her real world.

"Oh—but I'm also the Head of Commander in Shizuoka island." He continued.

Shizuoka? That's a name of prefecture in her real world.

"I'm Nozomi Toujou, I believe you already know my title, so let's move on to the next person." Nozomi said as she look at Dia.

"Dia Kurosawa, I'm a High Magister and also an assistant of the Grand Magister Eli Ayase."

"Eli Ayase… I have heard her name… wait… isn't she a yokai?" Sigmund asked.

"Yes, she is. Do you mind?" Dia replied.

"Hahahaha! No way! I'd love to meet her again!" He laughed proudly.

"You met her somewhere?" Kanan asked.

"I met her two years ago. She is the one who killed my father!" he continued.

That doesn't sound like a good story to tell later.

"Man… I can't thank her enough for that. I really need to pay a personal visit to school." He mumbled.

Or maybe it is a good story after all.

"Say, do you happen to bring two other person, one is a white tiger and the other is a three legged crow?"

"Byakko and Yatagarasu, yes, Byakko is my Master Espion, Maki Nishikino, then Yatagarasu is Kanan-san's Grand General, Umi Sonoda." You replied.

"Haha! That's nice! I want to show them my shinning badge." He laughed proudly.

"Can I know what happened two years ago?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure, shortly I was born from a bandit couple. My father is the leader of our group and my mother is a woman who often pretend to be a hostage to scam guards. He trained me with the bandit style education, I was always so hesitant because my heart says that I shouldn't hurt the innocent. Then ever since the day I told them about my thought, they are leaving me on my own and raise my brother as the golden child. They said, my heart took after my mother's sister and it's disgusting." He explained.

"So anyway, my mother went on her role as victim again that night and her scam target is that Eli Ayase and the other two. While three legged crow was so close to fall for the scam, the white tiger is hesitant and Eli Ayase without doubt killed my mother on the spot."

Funny thing from that story is, despite of being a legendary three legged crow, Umi seems to be easily moved when she sees someone in need.

"My father was so angry so they all fought that day. The entire bandit gang is wiped except for my brother. He probably still somewhere by now. He ran for his life and I stood behind a tree, amazed by the fighting skill the three performed." He continued.

"So, did you ask them to join?" Kanan asked.

"No, those yokai almost killed me, they thought I'm one of them. But I beg them to spare me and offer them my power as an experienced warrior. Then the three-legged crow with Eli Ayase's suggestion placed me in The Holy Orders, who would've expect me to go all the way up so soon?" He said proudly.

Something is definitely fishy from that story. How could he get up all the way there in two years?

"Hmm… I wonder if those bandits are led by your brother…" Kanan wondered.

"Well, yes. Little mermaid. He spoke to me a few weeks ago. Said, the place I'm on is supposed to be his place. I didn't know he is in the Holy Order before he rage quits."

"Hmmm…. I can read something from that phenomenon." Mari nodded.

"Did your association send anything to the central yet?" she asked.

"The last message sent was three months ago. The rest of message seems to be jammed somewhere." He replied.

"Ah, I smell something!" Mari nodded again as if she understand the situation completely.

"Just watch your back, Mr. Sigmund, never sleep without an eye open!" she continued.

"Yes, if possible, you can sleep in our barrack along with your trusted men." Kanan said.

"Haha—no thanks, I'm getting used with sleeping with an eye open. Besides, who will take care of the castle if it's not me?" He said.

"Now, back to business, M'lady Toujou. Are you going to settle here for long?" Sigmund asked.

"No, she has to attend a few events in a few places then prepare to retake Otonokizaka. Once retaken, she will return to Otonokizaka and settle there." Dia answered for her.

"Ah, understandable." Sigmund replied with unsatisfied nod.

"Maybe I can help you to settle instead. Everyone deserve to sleep with both eyes closed." Nozomi said.

Sigmund, Dia, Mari, Kanan, and You seems to be surprised to hear her answer.

Again, what's so wrong with that?

"But, Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, are you sure you can do that? Your time is limited." Dia said.

"I'm sure we can do something about it while working on our own mission. We can't ignore people in need along our path. Especially when he is your friend." Nozomi replied clearly.

"You don't have to do that, M'lady, but, thanks. I'll appreciate it if you insist." Sigmund replied shyly.

* * *

Returning to a new place;

Nozomi feels like she is never going to settle in anywhere for a while now. So many things to do and worse, she feels like she just added more burden on her shoulder. After her meeting with Sigmund, the assistants took her to another meeting and this time she couldn't sleep through it because everyone in the meeting are aggressive with their questions.

The good side, Nozomi understand the whole thing without having to read the stack of papers written by the assistants. But for the sake of her own name, she has to read it again to make sure that she got the request properly.

She wishes that she could be with Eli now, but Eli, Maki, and Umi have to take care of their peoples since they must be managed at the first time they are settling themselves here.

It must be lucky to be a common student now. They don't have to think of anything than to follow what the teachers says. Plus, they don't have to deal with these politics that starting to make Nozomi feel anxious.

The amount of people after her neck are probably more than people who are trying to protect her. Does it have something to do with how she was misled by a fake god back then? She should blame that fake god.

"Nozomi-sama." Dia called from outside of her room.

Her room here is way smaller than the one she had in that place they built for months, after all, this is supposed to be a teacher's dorm.

"Yes, come in!" Nozomi replied.

Dia opened the door with a tray of food.

"It's lunch time, Nozomi, please eat them before we are heading to the project site." She said.

"Have you got your lunch too?" Nozomi asked.

Dia nodded,

"As usual, Nozomi, my sister and her best friends will be here to join." She replied.

"Thanks, Dia. I always hate doing things that could be a chance to socialize on my own."

"You're welcome, Nozomi." Dia said.

A minute later, Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko walked in to the room with four pillows, a flip table and four set of meals.

"Yahooo! We are here, Nozomi-chan!" Yoshiko said cheerfully.

"Don't be so loud, Yoshiko-chan, the teachers will hear you-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Don't worry! They are leaving to help the new students settles in." Ruby said.

"But still, if anyone hear her yelling like that, they'll lecture us-zura." Hanamaru said as the three starts to set up everything they brought.

"What's the food for today?" Nozomi asked.

"Sashimi! Many chef are still too busy with setting up their tools in the new kitchen, so they can only prepare these for our lunch."

"That's fine, I like them." Nozomi replied as she looks at the regular yet neat set of meals.

They started to eat their lunch as soon as Dia, Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko sat on their pillow while Nozomi sat on top of her bed. The room only filled with some spontaneous fun food jokes and laughter while they are eating.

After they are done, they took a moment to rest their stomach.

"Ahh, today is going to be a long day. I can't believe they neglected the books in the library-zura." Hanamaru said.

"They also have some study tools neglected at the storage room of the library, I'll have to clean those before midnight and set them at the proper place tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, the fallen angel Yohanne will assist you to get through all kind of trouble." Yoshiko said with her usual weird gesture.

"Say, are you two the only person that care enough about the library here?" Nozomi asked.

"I hope not, but we both really value books over anything else-zura." Hanamaru said.

"We don't know what people think about books, but we really want those books to be in a good care so we will always work hard for them." Ruby said.

"We have some people from Otonokizaka's library guardian, I'll be dragging them to take care of the library here until the original students care enough about those books." Dia said.

Now, it sounds like this school has a poor management. Maybe the principal should get—…wait… the principal is Mari…

"I wonder why the library is neglected, did Mari assign anyone there?"

"Usually, the students are assigned to care for them, but her rule is that everyone can learn and do anything as long as they are responsible. But then, it causes the management generation here to be so random and since Mari is rarely sitting around here, most students are starting to neglect their attitude."

"Maybe it's the cause of misfortune we talked about?" Nozomi asked.

"Not quite. The misfortune itself is a factor that cause the students to leave, the self-management are supposed to be the most attractive part of the school. I heard from Mari that from generations to generations, students are capable of managing themselves with a few teacher's guide. According to a few students' story that I heard recently, the teachers are missing and a few high ranked students are gone with them. The stress didn't stop there as many students dying and some committed suicide."

"Hmmm… I heard some students refuse to attend the school and returned to their home-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Eh? Is that ok? Are the Holy Orders letting them doing that?" Ruby asked.

"The Holy Orders suggest them to do the same until they can find the culprit-zura. Emptying the school might be one of their way to investigate the school's curse." Hanamaru replied.

"But the school won't be empty now since they have so many Otonokizaka students coming as refugee." Dia said.

"I wonder if we are going to be ok… I'm a little worried." Ruby said.

Suddenly, a very loud bell ringing.

"Oh! The break time is over." Dia said.

The bell still didn't stop ringing yet.

"…Wait, no this is an emergency! Get up! Get up!" Dia said.

"Emergency! This is my duty!" Yoshiko said as she quickly get up and run out of the room.

"W-wait! Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby and Hanamaru followed them.

"Come on, Nozomi, we should go too!"

* * *

The emergency bell came from the big hall;

Many students gathered just outside the hall and most of them are trying to know what exactly happened inside the hall. Nozomi and Dia came a little later than Hanamaru, Ruby, and Yoshiko since they need to make sure the rooms are well secured.

Once the two managed to get closer to the main hall, they can see Yoshiko is currently listening to the student's complain along with Ruby and Hanamaru next to them.

"…I see, so that student drank a weird potion and suddenly turn into like that?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes, we didn't know what he said before he drank it, but some students said that he looked very bitter upon our arrival." Replied a student who's still wearing her Otonokizaka uniform.

"I also heard from my friend, he was muttering something weird at the male dorm." Said another student.

"Did you all locked him in the main hall-zura?" Hanamaru asked.

"Yes, we have to. He was raging and trying to kill us, so we made a defense barrier to lock him inside the main hall." The student replied.

"I'm so proud of Otonokizaka student, they are so fast in making a temporary solution to give them time to make a grand solution." Dia whispered.

"Then, I'll go see him and ask why he do such thing." Yoshiko said before she run in to the main hall followed by Hanamaru and Ruby.

Dia and Nozomi quickly followed them from behind.

"Wait, Great Grand Enchanter!" a student stops her before she enters the main hall.

"Grand Magister left you a message, she said she went to the west dock with Grand General and Master Espion, she'll be returning tonight so the Great Grand Enchanter must refrain from doing anything dangerous."

"Sheesh, she should stop treating me like a child. I'll be fine." Nozomi said.

"Ohara-sensei also said that she went to a meeting with her business partner. She also told us to make sure the Great Grand Enchanter is safe." Another student said.

"Great Grand Enchanter Nozomi-sama, if it's fine for you, I'll be leaving first. I can't leave my sister and her friends on their own." Dia said in worry.

"I'm coming with you, Dia-san." Nozomi replied.

A loud thumping sound heard from the main hall, from then Dia seems to ignore what anyone says about her going with the Great Grand Enchanter. She and Nozomi quickly ran in to the main hall.

* * *

The Main Hall;

Yoshiko and Hanamaru stood in front of the barrier while Ruby is holding Hanamaru's sleeve tightly. Inside the barrier, there's a man with nerd glasses and weird aura surrounding his body, writhing in pain as he tries to break the barrier.

"…think about it again, Harada-san, what you've done to your own body is not acceptable, even in the world of alchemy. Have no one taught you about that?" Yoshiko said smugly.

Dia quickly approach Hanamaru. Nozomi keep following her from behind.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"This guy drank a potion to turn himself into a monster, he said, he just wants the students from Otonokizaka to go away before they are gone missing like the former students." Hanamaru said.

"But why? It's not like we have any choice." Dia said.

"We told him that, but he insists that we should go anywhere but here." Ruby replied.

"I see, then, Ruby, Hanamaru, please step back. I'll deal with him." Dia said as she quickly took the front line without fear.

"Harada-san, is that your name?" Dia asked.

The man didn't respond to her as he still writhing in pain.

"Very well, but as you can see, Harada-san, we are here because we had no choice. Our homeland is destroyed by those who are against us. We needed your help, but why you are trying to drive us away?"

"This place… is cursed…" he continued.

"The only curse I see so far is the act that you did to yourself! Why do you have to drink such a potion?"

"It's a memento from my beloved teacher… the only thing left from her… this is… her will…" he said

"A will from a teacher? Are you kidding me?!" Dia's voice raised.

"You might have been taking it wrong! There must be an explanation to it! But now that it is too late for you to return, what do you expect us to do with you?" she asked.

He smiled fiendishly.

"Obey my will." He said before he starts to grow into a monstrous creature. His skin turn into dark grey and his body turn into a muscular shape with scales and spikes. Claws, tail, and horns also grows out from his body as his clothes scattered on the floor.

"Step back, Dia-san. This is the duty of the magic wielder." Yoshiko said smugly.

Dia nodded and she quickly go to all the way back along with Hanamaru and Ruby.

Once he completed his transformation, a mark appeared on his head that already transformed into a lizard-like face.

"Huh? I feel like I have seen that mark somewhere…" Hanamaru commented.

His form is fierce and scary, but Yoshiko stand without a hint of fear.

At almost immediately, he breathed a fire at Yoshiko, but she still stands as if she ignores the existence of the attack.

This is not supposed to be a surprise for Nozomi, but she is amazed when she sees how Yoshiko is undamaged from the fire.

"Your attack is nothing to me." She said.

While she is busy with being proud of her anti-magic blood, the monster ran toward her and lifted his fist.

"Yoshiko! That's a physical!" Dia yelled.

Yoshiko slammed her feet to the ground and the floor raises dramatically and crashes into the monster, but as surprised as everyone else in the room, Yoshiko didn't expect her magic to have no impact on the monster. The raised ground destroyed by the time his feet powerfully steps on the ground.

"Dodge!" Dia yelled,

Yoshiko quickly ran to the side—almost too late, but she managed to dodge the giant fist from crushing her.

"T-That was dangerous!" Yoshiko yelled.

"He doesn't plan to play with you anyway! Also, don't use earth! He has a resistance to earth!" Dia yelled at Yoshiko.

"Huh? Alright." Yoshiko said before she charged a magic.

This time, she is trying to use the thunder element. When she charged her magic, Nozomi noticed that there's a shining light behind her clothes near her chest. Could it be the object that keep Dia's magic? A necklace perhaps?

"Thunder…? I don't know if that will work on monster with earth element as his basic." Dia mumbled.

"She always made poor element choice." Hanamaru sighed.

As what everyone expected, the thunder did almost no damage to the monster.

"She probably need stronger thunder to crush him. I've seen Alisa-san crushed the stone golem with thunder." Ruby said.

The monster casted a similar earth magic toward Yoshiko, but while she takes no damage from the impact, she didn't realize that he once again rushes toward Yoshiko with his fist. Yoshiko is trying to use thunder to counter, but...

"Y-you can't!" Dia quickly run toward her. There's almost no time for her to explain that she should use something else than earth and thunder.

"Wait! Onee-san!" Ruby tried to warn her.

The fist is so close to crush Dia that trying to protect Yoshiko while Yoshiko casted her thunder magic that does no damage on the monster. Hanamaru and Ruby couldn't act fast enough and if only Nozomi knows better magic to avoid this to happen…

"Hoooolllddd it!" Someone ran toward them and stop the fist right on her palm. She must be a very strong person and not coming from the magic division.

"Honoka-chan?" Nozomi realized the identity of this very strong person.

"Ooh! Nozomi-chan! Hello!" Honoka took her time to reply her.

"Haah—I'm glad we made it." The blonde said.

"O-Onee-chan! Focus on your battle!" yelled someone else who ran in along with a blonde that almost too similar to her dearest girlfriend.

"Oh, right! Hyaaaaaahh!" Honoka spins the monster's arm and he fell down in second.

The monster woke up again and this time, he breath his fire at Honoka.

"Woa!" Honoka tried to evade it but the young blonde casted a barrier in front of her.

"A-Almost!" the blonde said

"T-That was dangerous! Thank you, Alisa-chan!" Honoka complained.

"That's why you should focus!" the other girl complained.

"Hehe, Yukiho-chan, you should get to work too." Alisa said.

"Right!" Yukiho quickly ran to Dia and Yoshiko.

"Are you two ok?" she evacuated them to a safer place.

This time, the monster woke up and started to use his wings. He can't fly too high, but it's enough for him to dash quickly and try to crush Honoka with his fist, yet Honoka once again parried it with her bare hands and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Sheesh, time to get—…huh?" Honoka seems to be missing something. She is trying to reach an object on her back.

"Huh-huh-huh?! I forgot to bring my weapon." She said.

"Gaaaah! Onee-chan! Why are you so stupid?!" Yukiho complained.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, can you get it for me?" Honoka asked.

"I can't carry your stupid hammer!" Yukiho yelled at her.

"Oh, right, then I'll go get it." Honoka said.

"You can't leave us here with this big ass monster!" Yukiho yelled again.

"Then, what should I do?" Honoka asked.

"Fight him with bare hands!"

By the time Yukiho yelled that, the monster wake up once again and rushed to Honoka at almost immediately. Honoka turn herself around and as she see him rushing toward her, she pulled her fist punched him right on his fist that trying to hit her.

The impact created from both sides are powerful, they recoiled against each other.

"Whoa! That was surprising!" Honoka said as she shakes her hand that she used to punch.

"Sheesh! You are a moron! Just kill him already!" Yukiho yelled.

"Huh? Is that ok? He is still a student, right?" Honoka asked.

"She is right, we shouldn't kill him until Riko-san confirm that he can't be cured." Alisa said.

"He said that the potion he drank was a memento from his teacher, can that information help?" Dia asked.

"Hmm... Dia-san, you should go find Riko-san and help her doing the quick research. I'm sure you'll be very helpful for her." Alisa said.

"Understood! Please take care of my sister and her friends!" Dia said before she quickly ran out of the main hall.

Honoka and the monsters started to fight again and this time they are doing a very quick fist fight. Honoka is quite noisy when she is fighting, but Nozomi really appreciate the way Honoka seems to be unburdened as she fights without her weapon. Yukiho is cheering for Honoka at the side of the room along with Yoshiko who seems to be amazed by Honoka's battle performance.

"Hanamaru-chan, is there any book that state about the Warren tribe?" Alisa asked.

"Uh, yes, hmm… wait! Right! That mark is the mark that I saw in that book-zura!" Hanamaru said.

"I want that book delivered to my room as soon as possible. Can you and Ruby-chan go find them?"

"Got it!" Hanamaru and Ruby quickly ran out from the main hall.

"Now, Nozomi-nee-san. Come here for a bit, I'll teach you a trick." Alisa said.

Nozomi wonder what trick could that be, but she decided to come closer to her anyway.

"Do you think we can paralyze him with electricity?" Alisa asked as she point to the monster.

"Uh, Yoshiko-chan tried to use thunder on him but it doesn't work." Nozomi said.

"That's right, because he has stone gargoyle skin. His body lost its ability to conduct electricity so the only thunder that can hit him is the one as strong as a lightning bolt. But not many people are able to do that, you might be able to but not now. So here's the trick. Did you know that pure water doesn't conduct electricity?"

She never knew that.

"Nope."

"Alright, so pure water doesn't conduct electricity, when you use water magic, you are creating a pure water using any water source which could be the air or a blue gem stone if you have it. In order to make it impure water, you need to use your surroundings, like this…"

Alisa turn herself to the monster and Honoka.

"Honoka-nee-san! Please leave it to me from now!"

"Huh? Al—RIGHT!" Honoka slammed the monster to the ground before she jumped away from him.

Alisa took a deep breath before she channeled her magic. Water appeared from the air and spins beautifully around her, touching the ground quickly flows toward the monster. The water bashes him backward and she believes that the stone skin started to get wet and looks somewhat more vulnerable to breaking. Nozomi remember that water could cause erosion, but what if Alisa casted thunder on him? Will he break immediately?

The young blonde once again channeled a water magic, but this time it sparks. She threw the electrified water on the monster and the monster dropped to his knee as his body seizures non-stop.

"Wah, he is paralyzed! That's amazing!" Honoka said.

Honoka and Yoshiko give her applause while Yukiho seems to be a little bothered.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Alisa bowed proudly.

Nozomi is amazed at how skilled Alisa is in her young age, maybe she inherits the cleverness from her sister. No… actually, it could've been form their mother… their mother was a Great Grand Enchanter, right?

"Oh by the way, Nozomi-nee-san. Once you caused this paralyze stance to your enemy, their life is on your hand. I used the low voltage magic to paralyze him, if I add more than what I applied on him, he will break, and if I add the powerful one, he will explode." Alisa explained.

"That was a good trick." Nozomi appreciated.

"I'm glad you like it, Nozomi-nee-san! You should try to mix and match element too. I believe my sister will be able to teach you how."

"Ericchi usually complain if I mix and match element, she said I'm using too much power for it."

"Hehe, you should learn the basic first, once you understand, you will not spend too much power for it. Just follow her lead, I'm sure she will let you do that soon." Alisa replied sweetly.

"Alisa-sama…" a girl called the blonde from the outside of the main hall.

"Yes?" Alisa replied.

"Oh… he is already taken care of. Then, if it's possible, can you come to the teacher's hall for a moment? Apparently, Riko-sama want to discuss something with you."

"Understood." Alisa nodded.

"Yukiho-chan! Can you please make sure that he isn't going anywhere?" she shouted.

"Ah—Ok!" Yukiho replied with a faked smile. Alisa might not notice that, but Nozomi can notice that.

"Honoka-san! Thank you so much for saving mee!" Yoshiko cried as she ran to Honoka and hug her tight.

"W-whahwahwa… It's fine, Yoshiko-chan! I'm glad I made it in time!" Honoka tried to calm her down

Nozomi decided to approach Yukiho who seems to be bothered as she walk closer to the paralyzed monster.

"Is there anything in your mind about this?" Nozomi asked to Yukiho.

"Eh? Uh…. Well..." Yukiho trying to think for a moment.

"Whenever I see Alisa did something like this to other, my mind always takes me to the time when she invented this trick." She continued sadly.

"What about it?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"It was the first time I saw her killing a human being— and she was innocent too."

 _Innocent…?_

"But ah, what am I saying. She was a prisoner sentenced to death by the Grand Judge. The execution supposed to be held by the Grand General, but Alisa begged her to give that prisoner to her." Yukiho said.

"Do you know why she was sentenced to death?" Nozomi asked.

Yukiho nodded weakly.

"She stole the Holy Order's letters and burnt it. I asked her why she did such thing, then she said… she was trying to safe her people from the Holy Order's tyranny and she couldn't win from the Holy Orders because she doesn't have any back up. The people she was trying to safe betrayed her."

"…and did you tell Alisa about it?" Nozomi asked.

Yukiho nodded.

"I told her before she executed her, but Alisa said, the prisoner is sentenced to death, if we release her, we will have to face the wrath of the Grand Judge and the Holy Orders, then if she return the prisoner to the Grand General, she might not have another chance." She replied.

"So Alisa really executed her?"

Yukiho sighed weakly.

"Yes, slow and cruel. She poured a lot of water on her, tested the electricity from the lowest to the highest. I still remember how that prisoner exploded in that room. The burnt smell and the blood splattered around the wall… I should've not seen it." She explained.

It must be very traumatizing…

"The horror doesn't end there, it was also the first time I see her laughing so happily with a smile I never want to remember. Then she said: Look! Yukiho-chan! She exploded! That's amazing, isn't it?"

She sounds like a psychopath now.

"At the night of the same day, I asked her once again if she regrets doing what she did. Then she said, she is actually proud of it. Because that way, her sister will never see her as someone who can't kill."

Ah, then, Eli is the reason why Alisa did such thing…

"She also said that she will tell that story to her sister as soon as she meets her. I don't know how Eli-san respond, but I hope she isn't encouraging her."

Nozomi should ask this to Eli for sure.

"Ever since that day, all I want to do when I'm around Alisa is to make her avoid any real battle and keep studying or experimenting like usual. I called my big sister here because I want her to deal with whatever we have to deal with, but who would've expect her to be so clumsy?" Yukiho sighed.

"If only she remembers to bring her weapon, I won't need to see her doing this again." She continued.

Maybe Yukiho should take a break now, and maybe Honoka needs to be more careful next time. But to be honest, Nozomi feels like this is also her fault for not trying to stop Alisa from showing her the trick. Even though it was a nice trick, hearing the history of that trick makes Nozomi feels weird.

"Hah! We are back!" Dia suddenly appear along with Riko and Kotori.

"Oooh! Kotori-chan!" Honoka cheerfully greeted her friend.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori cheerfully greet her back.

"Good news, Nozomi-sama! We can revert him back to nor—…" Dia turn her eyes on him.

"Aaah! Dispel it! Someone!" Riko yelled.

"I-I'm on it!" Yukiho quickly replied as she quickly dispels the magic.

"N-Now! Quick! Kotori-san! Pour the enhanced neutralizer!" Riko said.

"Got it!" Kotori quickly ran to the monster and poured the neutralizer. The weakened monster turning back to human, but… he is fashionless.

"GaaahhH! Someone! Make him wear something!" Riko yelled.

"Here!" Yoshiko pulled a curtain and threw it on him.

"Aaahh! Now how can we get him from under that curtain?! I'm not going to grope there!" Riko said.

"M-More importantly! Yoshiko-chan! You broke the school's curtain!" Dia said.

"That was Honoka-chan's idea!"

Everyone in the room starts to panic. Nozomi would help them, but watching them panic is way more amusing. Maybe she can slack off for once in a while.

* * *

The day passed;

Nozomi has finished the next meeting that she needed to attend after they took care of the student who turned into a monster. The student becomes quite a topic in the meeting, but Nozomi is glad that no one tries to make things worse for that specific student.

According to the investigation that done by the Magisters, the student retrieved the potion from one of the teacher's room that he broke in. The teacher who own the room has gone missing for long time ago and many said that she is probably dead by now.

Theories said that the missing teachers might be related to the unknown curse, but Mari believed something else is in play. She said: the potion created a creature with specific marking, we need to investigate that tribe further and perhaps also be background of the teacher who own that potion in her room. Additionally, we need to teach the knowledge we discovered so far. It will be a great experience for students.

So the result of the meeting is to dispatch some agents to investigate the related topic and the students will get a topic related to the potion and the tribe which created it. A copy of the report version of the meeting is handed to everyone in the room, Nozomi has to carry them all the way back to her room which is quite far from the meeting room.

She usually accompanied by Dia when she is about to return to her room, but Dia is needed by the Magisters to help them re-arrange their documents.

"…Ahh… everyone is so busy-nya." Someone said sadly as she walks through the hallway close to Nozomi's path. Nozomi realized that she knows the voice and the accent so well.

"Rin-chan!" Nozomi called her.

"Eh? Nozomi-chan?" Rin quickly search for her.

"Over here!" Nozomi called her again.

Rin finally found her and she cheerfully shout.

"Aaah! Nozomi-chan! I'm bored-nya! Let's play!" she asked.

"At this hour?" Nozomi asked as she pointed to the dusk sky.

"Hehe, this is my only time to play-nya. I have to go mining in the morning."

"Is that so? Then come with me for a bit, I need to place my documents in my room." Nozomi said

"Ok-nya!" Rin replied.

The two walked together. Rin seems to be very adventurous with her eyes. She often stares into a crowd of people who are very busy with re-arranging their room.

"Are you interested to go to school Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Hehe, I do go to school-nya, but it's a mining school. I wish I can go to magic school though, they seem to always have fun peoples." Rin replied.

"When did you meet your first mage friend anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"You mean, Kayo-chin? I met her in mining school. She was living near my home until her parents figured that Kayo-chin has the gift of magic. They need to run away from the Holy Orders and I alone helped her to escape-nya." Rin said.

"That's nice of you, did they know about your role?"

"Nope, the Holy Orders are too arrogant to dive into the hole I created. Back then, I digged a few holes to hide Kayochin and her family. I buried them for three days."

"W-what? Are they ok with that?"

"Hehe, Kayo-chin's magic allowed them to live underground. She is very skilled in magic even though no one ever taught her to-nya."

"Why are they running away anyway? They were not against it when Hanayo-chan asked to go to school."

"Back then, Otonokizaka was not that fun. It was only until Grand Principal Minami took over the management, the study starts to be more interesting and fun for the mages. They are also educated to be more positive and accepting their gift. Many students started to be very interested on studying in Otonokizaka, some alumni also started to feels like teaching in Otonokizaka to spread the positive teaching-nya."

"Hmm… I see, no wonder we have good students." Nozomi said.

"Good attitude, hehe. They are not that smart-nya." Rin said.

"There, you are being offensive, Rin-chan!"

"I'm serious though-nya. There are better school than Otonokizaka, but no school has better characters than Otonokizaka. They are humble, friendly, and helpful, also good at becoming team mates!"

"You mean, partner in crime?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Hehe, maybe-nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Oh-oh! Nozomi-chan! Can we pick on that teacher before returning to your room?" she suddenly said as she pointed to an elderly teacher who is currently lecturing a group of students.

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

"That teacher is mean to Kayo-chin! He didn't allow her to bring her favorite paintings to her dorm room. The paintings now are confiscated in the Otonokizaka storage, we can't pick them until we return to Otonokizaka."

"Oh? Then, how do you want this to be?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… maybe paint something on his clothes-nya?" Rin asked.

"How?"

"I don't know, is there any magic that could make us paint something-nya?"

Nozomi took a moment to think.

"I know, I'll use fire." She said.

"Ooo! Fire! Then, why don't we ruin his robe? Especially at the part where we can make him feel ashamed?"

"Are you that hateful to him?"

"Yeah-nya! When he scolds Kayo-chin for carrying her favorite paintings, he displays that to the other students! Kayo-chin was crying so sadly!"

"Ok then, here I go!" Nozomi said as she starts to focus her mind to his clothing.

She started from a thin line drawn on the back side of his robe and he seems to not realize it yet. Then to the next line, he still didn't realize it. On the way to make another line, Nozomi feels like she is struck with a new idea. Why don't she turn his robe into something else? She has a little skill on sewing, thanks to Eli for being so noisy when it's about taking care of her own wardrobe.

Nozomi decided to continue with that idea while Rin curiously watching her working on the prank. Eventually, the robe is starting to make a shape and Nozomi modeled it with her silent and mischievous magic.

"What are you trying to make-nya?" Rin asked.

"A sailor school girl uniform." Nozomi replied.

"A sailor…?"

"Yep, designed to endure the summer heat."

"But I can't see any change yet-nya."

"I'm not done yet, I'll have to make his robe fly and the whole design will be revealed."

"hehe, Ok-nya! Just make sure to not get caught!"

Nozomi nodded.

Just at the time she is about to create wind, she realized that if he didn't know who's the culprit is, he might start to rant on the innocent students and make them suffer… that's not a good thing for her…but…

"Actually, Rin-chan, I have another idea!" Nozomi said.

"Another… idea?"

* * *

At the building nearby;

"…and that's why he is able to be recovered to his human state." The Grand Principal Minami explained to her daughter.

"Ah… I see now. It's like what Kazuha-san did to my body. She covered my soul with a transparent magical skin, then peeled the skin after they engraved the binding." Kotori said.

"Yes, but, I have to say, what Alisa-chan did was dangerous to him. If she put more power to the electricity, he might have been dead by now." Principal Minami said.

"Hehe, Alisa surely knows what she did. I don't think she will hurt anyone." Kotori replied.

"No doubt, she spent a lot of time for experiment and study. I don't want you to do it like her, but it just would be nice if you can be as curious as her." Principal Minami replied.

"I do have her curiosity though!" Kotori said proudly.

"Is that so? Then you are good to go." Principal Minami said.

Then suddenly, someone knocked the door very politely.

"Ah! That must be Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she quickly run to get the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Umi is standing with a bouquet of flower. They looked very expensive, almost like a bridal bouquet.

"Good afternoon." She said gently.

"Oh! Umi-chan, is that for me?" Kotori asked.

"This one is for your mother, Kotori, I bought you another one and I already set it up in your room."

"Right, this is my mother's room after all!" Kotori replied.

"For me? That's rare." Principal Minami said.

"Minami-sama, where's my manners if I didn't buy a souvenir for someone who gave birth to an amazing person? Every mother who has taken care of their child with love deserve this much respect from me." Umi replied gently as she handed the bouquet of flower with full of respect.

"U…Umi-chaaan!" Kotori squealed softly as her face turned red.

"Hmm… I see, so when is it?" Principal Minami asked.

"When? When for what?" Umi flustered.

"When will you wed my daughter?" Principal Minami asked once again.

"W-w-wedd?!" The Grand General's face turned bright red.

"M-Mother! W-we are not even thinking that far!" Kotori said.

"There-there, I'm joking!" Principal Minami giggled.

"H-ahahahah…r-ri-right…" Umi almost had her heart explode.

"Seriously though, ever since that day, Umi-chan has been so caring toward you, Kotori. Is there anything happened between you two?" Principal Minami asked.

"Ee-e-eeh…? W-What do you mean, mother? Umi-chan always been so caring to me and Honoka-chan."

"Really? No change at all?" Principal Minami asked again.

The two remain silent as the dusk sky starts to sing for them.

 _Something has changed within me…_

 _Something is not the same…_

Umi, Kotori and Principal Minami changed their focus on the window. Maybe that's not the dusk sky's singing after all…

 _I'm through with playing by the ruuuules…_

 _Of someone else's gaaaame…._

Umi, Kotori and Principal Minami quickly move toward the Window to look closer.

 _Too late for second guessing…_

 _Too late to go back to sleep…_

The three can see Nozomi singing the song in front of students and an elderly teacher. They look so confused.

 _It's time to trust my instinct!_

Nozomi clenched her fist to the air

 _Close my eyes…_

She swings her hands down the ground.

 _And leaaaapp…._

Winds starting to blow from the ground.

I _t's time to tryyy…._

The winds getting stronger.

 _Defying Graaavityyy!_

And stronger…

 _I think I'll try…!_

Stronger…

 _Defyiiing graaaaavity….!_

And the wind blows everyone's clothing including the elderly teacher—which causes his clothes to turn into a mini skirt with tight sailor girly blouse.

 _And you can't pull meee dooownn…_

The wind disappears.

"RUN! RIN-CHAN! RUUUNN!" Nozomi quickly run away as Rin who've been hiding follows her as she laughs with a lot of fun expressed on her face and hand full of documents.

Everyone remain silent as all of their eyes focus on the new dress that worn by the elderly teacher, but they can't ignore the fact that he is also wearing a lacy pink underwear with his wrinkled skin and hairy legs.

"Oh My God!" the elderly teacher shouted with high pitched voice.

"What a cute dress! Thank you, Nozomi-sama! I will treasure this dress like the rest of my cutesy treasures!" he continues as he appreciates the new model that given to him. The students couldn't laugh as their face gloomed.

"I'm not sure if there's any scarier horror than figuring out that he likes to collect cute things…" Principal Minami said.

"I think I need the bathroom now… I'm getting sick…" she continued.

"N…No wonder he confiscated one of my doll dress when I was trying to finish it at school…" Kotori said.

Umi is frozen on her place. She couldn't even say a thing about this matter.

* * *

An hour passed;

Rin and Nozomi have pulled quite a lot of pranks on people around them. Some are taking it as a mere joke, and some seems to be very annoyed but enjoy the attention given in the same time.

"Haaah… that was fun!" Nozomi said.

"Yeah-nya! I'm glad I asked to play with you! I hope to be able to pull some more cool pranks in the future-nya!" Rin said.

"Yep! Let's try to keep it fun though, we wouldn't want to do so much damage on their life."

"Of course-nya! Hehe…" Rin agreed wholeheartedly.

"Say though, Nozomi-chan, what are you going to do next?" she asked.

"I'll have to return to my room. I had too much fun and I forgot to return these documents!" Nozomi shows the stack of paper in her arm.

"Ooh! Right! Hehe, I hope you're not missing any-nya!"

"I don't think I missed any! Hehe… they weighed just right." Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Then, I'll be going now! I have to rest and go to my own school tomorrow! I'll play again when I got the chance to-nya!"

"Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" Nozomi waved as she and Rin parted away.

The purplenette also just realized that the sky is getting darker and some workers have started to lit up the light around school. Nozomi once again walk through the hallway while also making sure that she isn't leaving any papers on the floor.

As soon as she arrived to her dorm room, she can see someone's shoes has returned to the rack. Nozomi joyfully run to her room, placed her shoes on the same rack and quickly enter the door.

She can see the blonde currently serving their dinner on the table. Without second thought, Nozomi threw her documents on the floor and leap.

"Ericchi!" she greeted her cheerfully.

"There, Nozomi!" Eli caught her immediately.

"Welcome back!" Nozomi said.

"Welcome back too, Nozomi. Did the meeting goes well?" Eli asked.

"Yep! But the audience are much more aggressive than usual. Maybe because everyone are so desperate to recover." Nozomi replied.

"Expected. Anyway though, you need to eat your dinner and we will start the night study session." Eli said.

"Ok!" Nozomi replied cheerfully before she sat on the seat that Eli already prepared.

"You are surprisingly cheerful tonight, did you do anything?" Eli asked.

"Well, I pulled some pranks with my partner in crime."

"Partner in crime, huh? She is Rin Hoshizora, isn't she? I knew you will do that one day." Eli said.

"Eh? You knew? How do you guess that?"

"I just got the feeling that you two will be a partner in crime soon. There's something on yours and her face when talking to each other, it's like you'll be plotting something on people you want to give your attention to." Eli replied.

"Really?"

"Yep, but only the new you have that face. I don't think the older you will do anything like that."

Nozomi remain silent for a moment, she wonders if the other her heard it, but heck, she must have heard it.

"I like you both though, so don't worry. As long as you are still the Nozomi I know, I love you." Eli said.

Is this one of the thing that different between her and the other Nozomi?

"Sheesh, what's so different about me and her anyway, I think we are just the same. She is just a lot more experienced than me."

Eli giggled to her while finishing the preparation for dinner.

"Alright, I'll let you have that." She said.

The two started to eat their dinner quietly. It's always be their rule to be quiet when eating, they don't want to repeat the incident that happen once during their supposed to be romantic dining.

After both finished, they give their grateful prayer to the god and closed the session. Eli quickly started to clean up while Nozomi went to her study table and prepare for her study session.

"You know what, when we get so quiet during our dinner, I always got reminded with the day you accidentally swallow your chopstick." Nozomi said.

"S-shut up! It was your fault, if you didn't make get so worried, I wouldn't accidentally broke them and I wouldn't go panic and trying to swallow everything to help you."

"I was just pretending to choke on my food because I want you to come closer, not you swallowing your broken chopstick."

"Lucky that I'm a Yokai, I could eat human bones if I want, but still! We will stay with the rule, no one talks when eating!"

"I wonder what happen inside your body when you eat something that hard… did you get some trouble on dumping them?"

"W-what with that question, Nozomi?! Of course they are crushed inside my body, we're good at processing our food so we will never have difficulty on dumping them."

"Ericchi, I always love the way you always answer to every single question I ask even if you are against it."

"Nozomi…" Eli rolled her eyes.

Nozomi giggled as she placed the last book on top of her table and wait for Eli to finish taking out all the dishes.

"Alright now, Nozomi, before we start studying, I want to tell you about the result of my discussion with Maki and Umi." Eli said as she closed the door.

"About what?" Nozomi asked.

"About your status as Great Grand Enchanter." Eli replied.

"What about it?" Nozomi asked again.

"We think of giving you a more disciplined education. So starting from the day after tomorrow, you'll have more study schedule."

"Isn't it enough to have you teach me magic every night?"

"That's true, but your knowledge will be limited to what I mastered as Grand Magister, you need political lesson from Mari, battlefield study from Umi, Secret study from Maki, and Spiritual study from your own mother."

"Do I have to master them all?" Nozomi asked.

"Not really, all you need to have is the basic to advanced knowledge. Those people will still take the charge of those field for you in real project. Then, I'll also start to take you to places since I will no longer teach in classroom."

"You won't? Why?"

"Dia took over that job for me."

"But she can't do magic?"

"Yoshiko is her teaching assistant. Dia wanted to teach Yoshiko about magic too, she said she need to make sure Yoshiko have the required knowledge so she can actually protect others from any level of harm using her magic power."

Maybe it was because of what happened to them last time…

Eli sighed heavily.

"Seriously though, Dia is always overwork herself when it comes about her sister's need. She even ignored me if something happened to her sister. I understand that Ruby is her only family left, but if anything happen to Dia? What will happen to Ruby's heart?"

"It sounds like someone, she always do everything she can do when it comes about me." Nozomi said.

Eli giggled.

"That's true. But I still have my sanity, you know."

"Really? Then what about the day when you were trying to sacrifice for us all in Otonokizaka?"

"Me, Maki, and Umi will never die to something like that. We already had our back up plan back then, it just might take some years to return, but since you decide to stop us anyway… we have no choice."

"Is that so? Then I'm glad I stopped you. If you have to be gone for a few years, who will teach me about how great an intimacy could be? I can't possibly ask that to anyone but you, right?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

Eli smiled gently at her,

"I can take your soul out of your body for that, but I don't think I want to do that. Your body is too precious to be left alone."

"Smooth flirt, as always." Nozomi replied her with shy smile.

The two stayed silent for a moment, gazing passionately, but shook their head as soon as they realized that they should be starting their study session.

"So, Nozomi! Take out your notes, I'll teach you about earth magic tonight."

"Got it, Ericchi! I'll study the earth like studying the pink peak of your twin mountain!"

"Nozomi! Be serious!"

"Ah, by the way, Ericchi, did you get me any souvenir from your trip?"

"I do bought you something, but you'll have to see it after you study, ok?"

"Alright then, I'll be serious!"

"Harasho. That's what I want from you."

And the two started their study session.

* * *

Outside, at the school yard;

Niko and Hanayo sat near the dry mountain which currently left sealed for the night, the two seems to be invited by the same person, but both of them have no idea of why or who.

"I wonder if we came on the right time." Hanayo asked to the little black haired girl.

"I'm sure we are, we even came here 15 minutes earlier." Niko said.

"I hope we really came here early, this way, we don't have to worry about getting late." Hanayo said,

"Meh—you are too soft, Hanayo! You should be more suspecting, you know. We got an invitation letter from stranger and they even told us to be very prepared with anything that could happen when invited by strangers? Seriously, is this something like a challenge to fight or something?

"Maybe it's a riddle? Hehe, one of my teacher loves playing riddle in class. The first person to answer correctly will get a free spell book."

"Huh? Alright, well, maybe this is one of that teacher's doing?" Niko said.

"Maybe…" Hanayo replied sweetly.

"Ah! Kayo-chin! Niko-chan! Good Evening-nyaaa!" Rin said cheerfully.

"R-Rin? Are you the one who invited us here?" Niko asked.

"Nope, not me-nya. I'm here because an anonymous person invited me here-nya!" Rin said.

"Is that so? Then you are on the same boat with us." Niko said.

"Hehe, then, Maki-chan must be on the same boat too-nya!" Rin said.

"Huh? Maki-chan? Did she got an invitation too?" Niko asked.

A few second later, the red haired girl appears from the path that Rin took.

"Hey, Rin, you be more careful, ok? You dropped your things when you run like that." She said as she handed a pouch.

"Oh! Hehe, Sorry-nya!" Rin said as she accepted the pouch.

"Wait… this isn't mine-nya." She said as she confusedly looking at the object inside the pouch.

"The pouch is yours, right? I saw you dropped it." Maki said.

"Yes, but… I never have a cute keychain like this." Rin pulled a cute cat shaped keychain from the pouch. It has a pair of small bells which also make cute chiming sound.

"Really? I didn't do anything after I picked it up from the ground. I'm very sure it's yours." Maki said.

"Hmmm… I wonder if anyone dropped it. Should I give it to the guard-nya?" Rin wondered.

"H-Huh? Don't be ridiculous! I told you I'm very sure that it's yours! Keep it!" Maki's voice lifted.

"E-Eeh? Uh… Ok then. It's cute too so… hehe, lucky me!" Rin smiled.

"Maybe your parents gave it to you as a surprise." Hanayo said.

"Yeah, some parents do that." Maki agreed.

"Oooh! Maybe-nya! Hehe, I'm so happy!" Rin said cheerfully.

"By the way, are you two here because a stranger invited you through letters too?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, he told us to come here with preparation. So I brought my magical knife with me." Niko said.

"Magical knife?" Maki wondered.

"Yeah, here take a look." Niko showed a slim knife with decently ornamented handle.

"This knife is blessed with the power of treasure god, it brings luck to the holder." She continued.

Maki sighed at her and quickly snatched the knife.

"H-hey! That's dangerous! It's still a knife!" Niko said loudly.

"I'm trained well enough to be able to snatch someone's weapon." Maki said as she pulled a piece of leather and warped the knife with it.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Niko complained.

"You shouldn't bring a knife around at night, people will suspect you. I'm borrowing you my leather to cover this stupidity. Return it tomorrow, ok?" Maki said before she handed the warped knife back to her.

"R-right, huh? I should've thought of that." Niko smirked.

"What about you, Hanayo? What do you bring?"

"Eh? Me…? Well… I don't really have any weapon so I brought my magic book just in case I forgot a spell."

"You wouldn't have time reading a book when someone is trying to ambush you." Maki said.

"This is not an ordinary book though, it's an elementalist's special item. As long as the holder carry this book, it can help the holder to finish any spell which is recorded in the book" Hanayo explained.

"That sounds like an amazing book, can I take a look for a bit?" Maki asked.

"Sure." Hanayo handed the book to Maki.

The Master Espion carefully open the book, reading the content quickly and making a little smile as she closed the book.

"You like drawing in your book, is that even ok to be done on a spell book?" Maki asked.

"Hehe, as long as the information is recorded properly, it's fine!" Hanayo said.

"I see." Maki nodded

"Thanks, it makes me want to learn magic." She said.

"Then just study it, duh! You are a Yokai, you can do magic." Niko said.

"Nah, I'm too busy." Maki said as she returns the book.

When Hanayo accepted the book, she noticed that the thickness of her book is a little different.

"Huh? I feel like something is stuck between my book." Hanayo said as she quickly try to examine her book.

"When you gave it to me, I feel like something is stuck between your book too. Maybe it's your book mark? Did you happen to read it before going here?" Maki asked.

"Well, actually, I did write something on it, but I…." Hanayo pauses as she look at the object that stuck between her book.

A small keychain with fluffy and cute rice-ball monster, decorated with a pair of small bell with soothing chimes.

"W-Waaaahh! How cute!" Hanayo freaked out.

"Huh? Why are you surprised now? Isn't this yours?" Maki asked.

"I-I don't remember to have anything like this, but since it's in my grasp now, I will keep it with care until someone else claim it!" Hanayo said excitedly.

"That's good. But I don't think someone else will put it there. Maybe you bought it somewhere and forgot to put it away from the book." Maki said.

"Maybe, huh? It's very likely of me to buy something as cute as this! I love it!" Hanayo said cheerfully.

"Heheh, looks like my knife bring fortune after all." Niko said.

"Huh? But you aren't getting anything. Are you sure the effect is correct? Maybe it gives you misfortune since your luck spread to people around you instead." Maki said.

"W-what? No way! I'm sure my luck will come soon too!" Niko said.

"Tch, Whatever. I'm going back to my Inn, It's already past 10 minutes from the meeting time and no one showed up. Looks like the letter was only a prank after all." Maki said before she tore the letter from her pocket.

"You all should go back too, it's not good to be outside during the rest hours." She continued before she left them.

Hanayo, and Niko are looking at Maki with flustered face.

"She is right-nya, I need to go back too. Good night-nya!" Rin said before she waved at them and run to leave them.

"Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" Hanayo said as she waved at Rin sweetly.

"Let's go back, Niko-chan! We got early class tomorrow!" she said.

"Huh? Alright…" Niko nodded.

The two walks back to their dorm. While Hanayo is cheerfully looking at the new keychain that she magically own, Niko is starting to be a little curious. She carefully unwarped the knife that she held with a leather, noticed that she also has a new keychain with smiley face and cheerful bell chimes.

"As expected, so you really care about others, huh?" Niko whispered to herself as she smiles sincerely.

"Eh? Did you say something, Niko-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"No, I didn't. You must have misheard it, Hanayo!"

"Really?"

Then the two continues to walk toward their own dorm room

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**_

 _ **Please pardon me for mistake, I finished with this chapter at 12:43 AM lol. I'll fix it right away if you can point out any mistake before I re-read it.**_


	14. Chapter 14 : The Soul and Vessel

_**Next chapter,**_

 _ **I hope you are still following this! It's getting much more fun for me too lol.**_

* * *

From one class to another;

From one place to another, Nozomi only got herself two hours of break time and six hours of bed time. It's very tough to be a Great Grand Enchanter, plus the fact that sometime she still has to be involved in all the projects they are doing including the project to create a train.

"Nozomi, there will be a meeting about our Doomtrain project tonight, so I cut your night study hour to one." The tall blonde yokai said as she walk next to Nozomi who's currently rushing herself to the next class.

"Alright, what else, Ericchi?"

"Your dinner will be delivered to your class. I already asked Chika to arrange that."

"Just like last week, ok! Anything else?" Nozomi replied.

"Yes." Eli pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Nozomi stopped her step immediately and passionately enjoy the spiritual warmth that Eli gave for her.

"Honey, I know this class is always hard to deal with, but stay strong." She said after she released Nozomi.

The purplenette nodded with her joyful smile.

"Good luck." the blonde said gently before she turns herself around and left.

Nozomi was about to continue to move to her class, but as soon as she look at the door next to her, she just realized that she is already right in front of her class. No wonder Eli left her, how could she forgot that Eli always send her to wherever she is supposed to be? Just like how Dia always send her.

She approached the door and right at the moment when her finger touch the door, a flash of vision sighted in her mind. A vision of unfriendly crowd pointing at her.

It's scary to go further from now on, but this is a class that she really need to attend—because her mother is the teacher, she shouldn't skip this class.

Nozomi enter the room with fear still lingering on her mind. She can see the chair that she always uses for this class. A one simple comfortable chair with almost no ornament, dark purple colored and anyone can sit for hours there.

She sat there and placed her stuff on the small table next to her. Now the only thing left is to wait for her mother to arrive.

Her mother isn't living in this school, she always be gone to somewhere and nobody knows where. Alas, even the location of her class is always be random, Eli is the only one who knows and will inform her an hour before the class start.

Nozomi doesn't know why, but whenever she is about to start the class, she always feels uncomfortable. It's like she is surrounded by negative aura and every single thing that looked like a pair of eyes will look like a pair of judging eyes.

"Good after noon, Great Grand Enchanter…" a very gentle yet cold womanly voice heard from somewhere nearby.

"Welcome to your spiritual class. Me, Kazuha Toujou will help you enhance your spiritual power." She continued.

"Why can't we skip that greeting already? We are already in like… 3 months of class?" Nozomi asked politely.

"Should I say my reason again, Great Grand Enchanter?"

Nozomi averted her eyes.

"No, let's get started. What should I deal with this time?" Nozomi asked with a sigh.

"You always sound very annoyed every time we are about to start the class, O Great Grand Enchanter. That kind of attitude will make you too vulnerable. Maybe I should start educating you about how to control your anger."

Oh dear, she should've been calmer…

"Close your eyes…" the womanly voice said.

Nozomi have no choice but to close her eyes.

"Now… take a deep breath, and release. Think of the place that always makes you feel uncomfortable."

Where's that place? Here perhaps?

"Your mind isn't telling you the truth, I will help you." The womanly voice said before Nozomi starts to feel like she is moved to somewhere else.

"Open your eyes, you are already there."

When Nozomi open her eyes, she is surprised to the sight of the modern classroom. It just like what she always see in her real world…

Did she return to her real world somehow?

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, isn't it?" a girl that she doesn't know talked to her.

"Teacher just told us that you'll be moving to Tokyo, is that true?"

Now she knows when is this.

"Yes…" Nozomi replied.

"Awww…. I'll miss you. We all will!" she said as the rest of the students nearby looking at her with sad yet fake smile. Nozomi knows that it's all just a white lie they are telling her.

"Will my existence change anything to your life…?" Nozomi suddenly said. She didn't even plan to say that but it came out of her mouth.

"Of course it will. We will feel like someone is missing in our classroom. You are like, the only person who always sit in the back row with your books and gadget."

"How annoying, even though if I ask you the truth, you are still trying to lie to me. I know I mean nothing to your life, and I always know that my existence doesn't matter here. I am no one." Nozomi replied without her own permission again.

"Then, would you prefer…" the girl and the rest of classroom suddenly change into a gigantic woman-like monster with no eyes.

"You are weird! The weirdest of the weirdest! You are ugly, the ugliest of the ugliest! You think anyone will approach someone like you? Someone who couldn't bring herself out of her own world? Someone who can't hook on a prince charming?"

Why would she hook on a prince charming? Why is it on the list?

"I'm glad you leave, I'm glad that you are not getting in my way to become the top of the class anymore. Nobody likes you, nobody wants you. You deserve loneliness."

Funny that those words mean nothing to Nozomi. She just sounds like an annoying woman who think she has done the best thing possible.

"I think I like that better." Nozomi replied—once again that's what she thinks but not quite what she wants to say.

"You can tell me that a thousand times, I will believe you. But that will not make me fall to my despair. I lived my life for myself, not for you or the society. All I want to do is to work and be happy for myself."

"Individualistic, selfish bastard, your ego is higher than your intelligent. You don't deserve life or happiness, you better die than to live in shameful life."

"I'm not ashamed of my life. I think I have worked hard and learn as much thing as possible. People like you will tell me anything to make me feel down, but I will always stand for myself and for anyone who are willing to recognize my work."

"No one will recognize you, stupid! You are not better than anyone!"

"Anyone can try to compare me with others, but I will only compare myself to the old me. As I learn, I will be better than my old self, and as I grow, I will be wiser than who I was."

"Hahahaha! See? Living in your own world! You are not sane!"

"Keep talking, your bitter jealousy is a music to my wisdom. While you keep blabbering your talkative mouth, I probably already helped more than a hundred people to wake up and run to their better future! I know you will try to tackle me down again and again, but I will always stand back up and move! You can stay behind if you like, or jump your ass forward, you are nothing to me too anyway."

As soon as Nozomi said that, the whole vision disappears and she is returned to her comfortable chair in the world where magic existed. She also can see Kazuha, her mother, sitting right in front of her with that one smiles which never change.

"Good work, looks like you got it this time." She said.

Nozomi sighed.

"I hate them so much. Those fakers… never seriously feel what they say." She said.

"Sadly, Nozomi, that's how the world run right now." Kazuha said calmly.

Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

"Everyone put a mask on their face. They want to be seen as someone else. You've been doing the same thing lately, are you sure you hate those fakers?"

"What do you mean I've been doing the same thing? I always do what I want."

"Did Mari-kun never taught you anything about politics?"

"She did, but …oh…" Nozomi realized it now.

"There's nothing wrong with faking your face to others. You can smile to them sincerely or to fake it just to make them happy. The only wrong thing to do is to put false hope. When you see something bad, you shouldn't tell them that it was good, then if you see something wrong, you shouldn't tell them that it was right." Kazuha said.

That's a nice thing to learn. So she has been doing nothing wrong after all.

"Be aware though, not everyone accepts your honest opinion. At this point, silence or a change of topic is your best tactic. You shouldn't be annoyed or angry if they suspect you for lying, and you shouldn't think too much of people who pretend to like you for a reason."

"That's true, but, will it be worth it for me to not be acknowledged?"

"What's the point of being known? Is there anything you are after?"

"Well, you know, because… I'm the Great Grand Enchanter… and.. a mere student at the world I came from…"

"You don't need to do anything for that. Just do what you can and people will eventually recognize you. Anyone can claim your work as theirs, but they can't claim your spiritual intelligence. What society recognize is an achievement that they see, then what you achieve is your own spiritual achievement."

"Then, do you think it's wrong for someone to fight for the right of their own intellectual property?"

"No, it's their right, but not something someone should be stressed of."

"Somehow, I feel like everything you are trying to teach me in 3 months are like, just live, ignore your emotion…"

"Ignoring emotion? Not really, I never told you to not be angry, it's unavoidable. What I said to you is to control yourself, create a new mask if you must. If you gave up to your emotion, the chance of you losing the game is higher."

"I see…" Nozomi nodded.

"Speaking of game, I heard you'll be attending a party in the Monarch's Palace?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes, should be about the day after tomorrow. What about it?" Nozomi asked.

"Monarch's Palace is always be crowded by nobles and religious party. With them mixed together, you won't be able to show any weakness or a manner where they can find you different than their image of perfection."

"What is their perfection?" Nozomi asked.

"For the nobles, they might try to suck up to you, so keep your distance and manner. If you gain their favor, they might support your financial on building any of your project."

Good, they can use some extra fund to build the train. That way, Mari can always use her budget to raise the school's rating.

"Then as for the religious party, not all of them is crazy of honor, but majority of them who attend parties are they who want to be seen as holy of the holiest. They are not well informed too, so you can lie about anything as long as you are sure that they won't find out."

"Do they support gay couple? I believe I'll be…. You know, lovey…dovey…with my….uh… girlfriend?"

Kazuha giggled.

"If you want to be save, just dress your girl with a male dress and tell her to look like male. They won't question your orientation. But seriously though, those men mind if a woman falling in love with a woman because they know that they won't get any chance while the women who mind with woman falling in love with a woman are just following the society full of men trying to get his stick inside every single hole."

"To put it simply, you are saying that…they are…. Stupid?"

"Yes." Kazuha replied.

"Why would anyone care of what or who others like? Not like human will extinct if one or two decide to not breed." She continued.

It would've been better if Kazuha said it with emotion, her face is always making that smile and the tone of her voice is so calm.

"That's why you need this lesson, Non-chan. Spiritual education is important, so you are not spoiling yourself when dealing with your life problem. Don't be like rapist men who blames women for wearing sexy dresses, be like a gentle man who can avoid and endure his natural desire."

"I'm a woman, why are you comparing me with men."

"It just the common excuses I found when working as judge, my dear child. The rapist always blame the victim for being beautiful. Then the media will try to make it sounds like the right thing to say so that women stop wearing some dresses. Truth to be told, even if a woman wear full ninja suit or knight plates, she'll get raped if she enters a place full of no brainers men."

Nozomi starts to wonder if her mother likes male… even though her face didn't change, the speech she made about men are always…. Negative.

"Onto my point, Non-chan, how you dress will not save you from perverted idiots. What you need to do is to learn how to protect yourself from those idiots mentally and physically."

Ok, her mother does sounds really bitter about men.

"While I also think that those men need to be educated about self-control, it's still impossible to make them do so. Because we are living in a society where men and their ego rules everything."

Thar isn't a wise word to say. It never be wise to generalize a gender. A stereotype born not from the majority, they are born from the loud one.

Wait a minute, this is the topic of their spiritual education a week ago. She is testing her!

"They would tell you that they will help you, but we all know that they are always will only help their—…"

"A stereotype isn't born from the majority but the loud one." Nozomi said.

Kazuha stopped and smile slightly wider for her.

"Good, you remember our last week topic." She said.

"I'm getting used to your pathetic trick." Nozomi's lips mumbled. She didn't plan to say that, she never thinks like that! This must be the other Nozomi's doing.

"Hmm? Am I hearing it wrong or the other you is trying to tell me something?" Kazuha asked.

"I do want to tell you something, you old hag!" the other Nozomi speak with her mouth.

She wishes she never say anything like that to a person that she knows as her mother.

"Is that so? Then I do want to tell you something too." Kazuha replied with amused smile.

"You are irresponsible! You bailed me out of jail to get into another jail, then throw me to your damned problem so you can run away?! You made me a Great Grand Enchanter so that they look at me and nag me with their cursed problem, then they dragged me into the dirty politics, scarred my name for my whole life time and now I will never be able to live an ordinary life!"

"The Great Grand Enchanter part? You can always refuse, but you accepted it." Kazuha said.

"So it was my fault, huh!? You think it was my fault for trying to make you be able to escape the death sentence along with that woman?!"

What's going on here…

"I have my reason, you have your reason." Kazuha replied calmly.

"I can't believe it! You've been living with me for 17 years, I believed you, I'm trying my best to save you, yet all you did was leaving me behind and gone here and there without traces!"

17 years…? Then, could it be…?

"I'm here, teaching you."

"You are not here! This is just your stupid shadow!"

Shadow?

"Non-chan, calm down. The other you is trying to understand you right now."

"You are the one who called her here! I know that this is all your doing! What's the point of dragging someone's soul and vessel from the future?! What kind of power you are using this time? Is she involved? The woman you are trying to hook on after sacrificing father to a Yokai?!"

"I never sacrifice him…" Kazuha said in her defense—still with her calm voice and smile.

"Then what? What are you trying to say? He sacrifices himself for you!?"

"You want to ask him yourself?" Kazuha asked.

"If that brings the real you here, then we will talk, but if it only bring your stupid shadow to me, then forget it!"

Really, the other Nozomi seems to be very angry at her own mother… but… how could she knows that Kazuha isn't the real Kazuha right now? She surely has quite an eye to notice that.

The lady in front of her remain silent for a moment. It's like she is having a little hard time on responding her request.

"Non-chan, you are always… always… thirsty of the truth, but can you bear with it? Can you accept it?"

"If the only thing you are trying to tell me that you are already dead, I'll bear with it. But if there's something else you are trying to tell me, then I'll think about it."

"I'm not dead, not yet." Kazuha smiled gently.

"Then, what? What are you trying to say?" Nozomi asked eagerly.

"I just become something else. Something that doesn't belong to the mortal world."

"A Yokai? A wraith? A monster?"

Kazuha shook her head.

"Non-chan, this isn't the right time. Can you calm yourself down and let me continue teaching the other you?"

"What? Have people starting to like her more than me? Even Ericchi is starting to like her more than me!"

She is jealous.

"Non-chan…" Kazuha called her gently.

"I know she is a better person, I also know that she is a lot wiser than I used to be, but you can't be loving her more than me! I'm your real daughter! Why are you leaving me alone?!"

"Non-chan." Kazuha called her gently again.

"Why can't you listen to me for once? You always try to silence me when I'm trying to tell you my feeling! I ran away from home because I want you to realize that I've been gone, yet you never seek for me and I ended up in that jail because someone else found me!"

"Non-chan…" Kazuha called her again.

"Stop calling me like that! I hate it!"

"Non-chan, stop. You are wasting her time."

"Wasting her time… you say? I only spend less than ten minutes and you already say that, what about the time that I spent in that jail? The time that I spent to pay for your trouble?"

"Non-chan, please, can you let me teach the other you? This isn't really your time to speak."

"Fine! If she is your priority, that's fine! I'm leaving!"

And by the time she said that, Nozomi can feel that something has left her vessel. The discomfort that lingers around her somehow disappears.

She couldn't see anything or anyone leaving the room, but she can feel that someone is leaving the room.

Kazuha is still sitting right in front of her. She has quiet and calm expression like always too.

"Now, Nozomi…"

She called her Nozomi, not Non-chan…

"Let's continue our study." She said.

"Is this going to be alright?" Nozomi asked.

"Let her be, I know where she is going at time like this."

Nozomi nodded with doubt. Kazuha seems to be making a small and quiet sigh.

"What about we learn about spiritual eyes? This will make you be able to see spirits with much clearer image.

That sounds like a good topic to learn, maybe she can see the other Nozomi with that.

* * *

The Magister's hall;

"…yes, Grand Magister, if according to the report, it seems to be the only potion left in school, but If according to our research, we believe that someone will try to make it exist again. That's why we quickly collect all the data and find the counter magic. The Alchemist also trying to figure out better neutralizer to dispel the potion's effect more effectively. Elementalist doesn't make any specific move but we heard from Alisa-sama that she is prepared to deal with it again in the future." Explained a Magister who's currently talking with the blonde.

"Ask Alisa to find out materials used for the potions."

"Understood, anything else, Grand Magister?"

"No, good work. Return to your bench."

"Thank you, Grand Magister." The Magister replied before he returns.

"Grand Magister Ayase-sama, The Jitsuko sisters want to meet you. This is regarding to the stone gargoyle research that you asked them to find." Said another magister.

When Eli was about to respond, she noticed someone is looking at her from the outside of the hall.

"Have them meet me in my office. I have a little matter to take care of." She said.

"Understood." The magister nodded.

Eli walks out of the Magister's hall, approaching someone who's patiently waiting outside. The blonde was about to ask her about what she needs but she immediately give her a bitter expression.

"You are busy. Save it for later, huh?"

The Grand Magister remain silent.

"I know that, you don't have to say it. I'll just—…"

"Nozomi, come with me. I always have time for you."

The purplenette raised her head, surprised to hear that she isn't rejected.

* * *

The Grand Magister office;

This isn't the most luxurious room in school, not yet. Eli just moved in and she only have a few books transferred from her rescued belongings. The care taker couldn't save everything she have as they escape from the undead invasion, no one can blame them because they have done their best.

The seat behind the empty and clean desk is taken from the storage, cleaned, fixed and enhanced with magical spell to keep it powerful. A fluffy and comfortable looking sofa placed at the side of the room along with some scattered books and unpacked objects.

"I haven't finish my room, take any of your favorite spot to rest." Eli said.

Nozomi shook her head.

"Don't you realize that I came here without vessel?" she asked.

"I do, honey. I was just telling you that you can be anywhere as you speak to me." The blonde said as she took the seat behind her empty and clean desk.

"Then…" Nozomi move toward Eli, sitting right on her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I want to be here. I want you to cuddle me."

The blonde giggled softly,

"Wouldn't you feel better with your vessel?"

"Not when she is around her." Nozomi replied with bitter smile.

"Then, just like what I thought, huh? You never feel comfortable when she is around."

"Why does she has to be the spiritual teacher? Can't it be someone else?"

"She insisted." Eli replied.

"Why are you letting her? You know I'm not in a good term with her."

"You are in a good term with her, but something must've trigger this anger."

"She is a two-faced liar."

"She is, your mother." Eli replied.

"Why can't you understand?"

"I understand you, Nozomi. You need to calm down and think again. Does she really lie to you? Does she really left you on her own that day?"

"What do you know about her?" Nozomi asked.

"I know about something, but I can't tell you. You forgot about it too back then, why are you so angry now?"

Nozomi starts to think again.

"Maybe…" she doubted for a minute.

"Maybe because she hasn't been her real self lately. She always appears as shadow when teaching. It makes me angry."

"Are you sure it's anger? Maybe it's a disappointment." Eli said.

Nozomi starts to think again.

"You are right, Ericchi." She sighed.

"Maybe I was just disappointed that she never appears with her real vessel. I feel like she is trying to hide something from me. I trusted her so much, but I feel like she didn't trust me."

"It's hard to trust someone, when our mind overwhelmed with our own trouble. I can relate." Eli replied.

"You think she might be in trouble right now?"

"Maybe she needs help, but she refuses to admit it. Just like how she always is." The blonde brushed her finger on the purplenette's cheek.

"You did the same thing too back then, always trying to pretend that you are fine, even though we all can see that you are not fine."

"Like mother like daughter?"

"Yep, exactly." Eli replied before she gives her soul a gentle kiss.

The two remain silent for a moment. When they are about to speak again, the Jitsuko Sisters arrived in the room. Nozomi quickly jumped off from Eli's lap.

"Excuse us, Grand Magister." Said Isami politely.

"Long time no see, Eli-kun!" Hiromi said cheerfully.

"Manners! You idiot!" Isami spanked her sister.

"Ouuuchiiiee! Isami! That hurts!' Hiromi whined with sexy voice.

"Please, have a seat, you two. I still have a lot to do." Eli said as she gestured to the sofa.

"Ooh! That sofa looks so nice, do you like to have sex on—…"

Isami punched her sister and quickly fake a cough.

"Grand Magister, according to the research, the stone gargoyle are created by the alchemist of the old to guard their grand workshop. In order to succeed the project, the alchemist of the old asked the Warren tribe to volunteer their people. They turned them into stone gargoyle, just like what happened to the student we saved." Isami explained.

"Saved? Hmm… I don't think I'll use that word to describe it." Hiromi said.

"What do you have to say, Hiromi?" Eli asked.

"The student could've turned into the grand design of alchemist. His potion is the close to perfect design of the stone gargoyle potion. If I were him, I'd be happy to turn into a stone gargoyle for the rest of my life."

"No you don't want it. You won't be able to hook up with random people anymore." Isami said.

"Ah! You are right, my lovely twin sister! I don't want to turn into stone gargoyle, I will miss the warmth of the bed. But…! I will be able to protect the school from harm and that's cool too." Hiromi said.

"What? Why is it related with protecting the school? You never say anything about that! Hell, you never have that ambition!" Isami asked.

"I just talked with a stone gargoyle near the school second gate, right next to the dried fountain. She said her ambition is to figure out the culprit and put them to rest under her feet."

"Culprit for what case and what the fuck, sis? She is trying to murder someone!" Isami complained.

"She said it's about the person who ruined the whole school's atmosphere. The school used to be the warmest school ever existed in her life. Everyone are so kind and helpful, but they just turn paranoid on each other somehow." Hiromi explained.

"Why can't you say that when I was looking for the information? Didn't you know that I had to dig from the sewer for this information?!" Isami showed the bundle of paper she held.

"Nothing wrong with that. Extra information is always good." Hiromi said.

"The problem is, the information I held is exactly what you just said, idiot!" Isami slapped her sister with the bundle of paper.

"Huh? It can't be, all I asked was about something not so important, you can't possibly look for that, right?"

"That's true…" Isami said.

"Then, can you tell me what you asked to her?" Eli asked.

"Her identity before she is a stone gargoyle!" Hiromi said.

Then Isami kicked her on her face.

"That's important, you moron!" she yelled.

"I was looking for that information for hours! I can't believe you beat me!"

"Isami, let's hear her out, maybe you can do a little correction if she gets something wrong." Eli said.

"Alright, I'm probably wrong! Hehe!" Hiromi said cheerfully.

Isami squints at her sister.

"She is Yoko Noguchi, an alchemist. She was born among the warren tribe, her father was an alchemist, mother was a knight. She said she is no longer have any relative, but we all know that she gave birth to a boy 18 years ago, his name is Mori Harada, our student who turned himself into a stone gargoyle."

"And... how do you know about that?" Eli asked.

"I talked to her about Mori Harada and she blurted about him being born out of wedlock. She even know his real age, his favorite toy when he was a boy and his true father who's gone missing as one of the school's curse victim. Nobody knows someone more than him, so she must be his mother!" Hiromi said.

"Baseless but accurate…" Isami grumbled.

"Then, can you prove her word, Isami?" Eli asked.

"Yes, I did… research… and… her blood is indeed… match our student…" Isami sighed.

"That's a great work, Hiromi and Isami. Now that you found the research documents and the source, why don't you two do more research and figure out if there's something we can do with the stone gargoyle matter?"

"Put them in the station we are going to build. I can find some guys to volunteer as those." Hiromi said.

Isami quickly smacked her shoulder.

"The point is, sis, we need to figure out if there's something we can do about the stone gargoyle, which mean, we can always try to find a way to make them without sacrificing anyone's soul!"

"Easy, I have an idea for that." Hiromi said.

"We can talk about it outside, ok? I don't want you to blabber random things in front of the Grand Magister and the Great Grand Enchanter!" Isami said.

"Isami, didn't we agree that we are going to pretend as a normal person? Like, a person who can't see souls?"

"You don't have to remind me, idiot!" Isami smacked Hiromi's head.

Isami and Hiromi left without giving gesture to Eli or Nozomi, but Nozomi noticed that Hiromi is winking at her before she is gone from the room.

"Why do they have to pretend like they never see me?" Nozomi asked.

"Probably, because they are who they are. But my prediction says that it was because they know you have reason for leaving your vessel." Eli said.

"So they are respecting me in their own way?"

"Maybe. I can't read their mind. They are devils." Eli said.

"A spiritual being from the west, have you ever wonder why they have local name?" Nozomi asked.

"I heard they are raised by someone from Otonokizaka. They are orphans."

"Devils… can be orphan?"

"They have family too, Honey. I'm starting to doubt that you are the Nozomi Toujou that I knew."

"I never heard about them, Ericchi! My life is surrounded by so many things, I can't know everything."

"Didn't you have vision though? Vision always came from you, right?"

"Not really, she has vision too. A little push will make her be able to see vision and perhaps predict the future."

"I never believe the ability to predict the future existed. That's why I never really believe on your vision about future." Eli said.

"Is that what you always think?" Nozomi asked the blonde a little sadly.

"Yes." Eli replied.

"Then you don't believe that I'm special? Predicting the future is the ability that always believed to be the special ability owned by a Great Grand Enchanter."

"Nozomi, my mother was a Great Grand Enchanter. We have discussed about this before, about being misled by a force that we never know."

"Some futures are true though."

"It's true because they make it comes true. You can't make one thing comes true if you didn't make it comes true. This world is magical but everyone still has to work for what future they want to make for themselves and for others." Eli said.

Nozomi remain silent for a moment,

"But, Ericchi, how can you—…"

"It's all trick, Nozomi! You becoming a Great Grand Enchanter is a trick." The blonde cuts in.

Nozomi couldn't respond, she can't believe that Eli finally said what might have been kept in her heart for long.

"Sorry, forget what I said." Eli suddenly averted her eyes.

"I don't want to say it, but it's all politic. They want to destroy the reign of Great Grand Enchanter to return the first throne to the Emperor. That's why they retire they who've been doing great as a Great Grand Enchanter and kill them with 'go to heaven' ritual as excuse."

"When did you figure this out and how?"

"At the time when I was in meeting with the representative of the emperor along with Mari, Maki, and Umi, just at the day when I told you that you and the other you really need classes to focus your duty as Great Grand Enchanter. They didn't say anything, but Mari can read that they were involved with your coronation as Great Grand Enchanter." Eli said.

"I don't want to tell you my reason back then because I don't want the other you to feel burdened. She needs to take it easy and make the wisest decision." She continued.

"Besides, the power that you held when coronated as Great Grand Enchanter might have been used for more unwise act if she can't stay relaxed."

"You want her to not stress about it?"

"Yes, after all, you are borrowing her vessel. She is still the soul that could fully control that vessel" Eli said.

"I wish I know where my vessel is…" Nozomi said with a sigh.

"Even if you know, it's too dangerous to use it now. Someone has placed a trap in that vessel, we need to know how to disarm it first." Eli said.

"And how do you know that?" Nozomi asked.

"Because I was the one who accidentally placed that trap in your vessel, by pushing you to that mirror."

"How do you know that it did anything?"

"Research, I did research on that mirror for a while now. I only know that the trap existed, but I don't know where exactly or how to disarm it. Your vessel should be somewhere within that mirror."

"Where's the mirror now?" Nozomi asked.

"In Otonokizaka, don't worry, I sealed it tight. No one will never be able to open it without me." Eli said.

"I see, so now we are forced to deal with this problem. I wonder if they might be surprised that I still have a vessel."

"Exactly why they are targeting you from the start. They want to kill your vessel. They don't care where it came from, as long as your soul match and merge-able, they want you dead"

"I see, so maybe this is why my mother dragging her soul and vessel here…"

"I helped her doing that because she already explained me everything."

"I should've expect that when you told me that you are bringing me a vessel from my mother's magic." Nozomi nodded

"You know what, Ericchi, I think I'm going to apologize to my mother. I've never understand her reason. But… you know, it's hard to do that on my own…"

"You have the other you. You two needs to work together. Merge if possible, so you and her can fully control each other's ability." Eli said.

"That's right, also, I miss my familiar, how could she never care about her?"

"Your Tanuki? She is probably still wandering around Otonokizaka. Prove is that she is not returning here yet."

"No one can catch her, even I can't catch her. She only helps when she feels like helping and she is only caught when she feels like being caught."

"You mean sometimes she is being caught in purpose?"

"Yes, you remember when I told her that if I can't catch her, I will not get her roasted meat?"

"Yes, did she get herself caught and ask for the roasted meat after?"

"Yes…" Nozomi sighed.

"But, didn't you told me that she is gone missing that day?"

"Yes, she ran away after eating all my roasted meat. I couldn't chase her because you, Maki, and Umi are about to come to the altar."

Eli giggled,

"I miss those days now, Nozomi. Why don't we talk about it?"

Nozomi blushes slightly.

"Sure…"

She replied before the two starts to talk about the day when they are separated by door as they talk with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile;

Nozomi have been following the class intensely. Without the discomfort feeling, Nozomi is able to see Kazuha as someone else and the case with brighter point of view. But even though she can see with clearer point of view, Kazuha still giving her some difficult time with the case that she gives to her.

Nozomi would complain, but in the end, Kazuha gave her a lot of hints which makes Nozomi getting more excited to try solving it.

"With that, our class is over." Kazuha said as she packed the paper she placed on top of the table.

Nozomi took a deep breath and release it.

"That was pretty tough, I can't solve the case yet." Nozomi said.

"You can try again next week, sweetie." Kazuha said.

"Alright, thank you so much for teaching me, uhm… mother."

"You're welcome, now, should I take you to your other soul?"

"You know where she is?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm very certain that she will run to meet Eli-kun, she trusts her more than me." Kazuha said.

"Even though you are her mother?" Nozomi asked.

"Would you trust your mother more than your girlfriend?"

"Depends, both of my parents always left me on my own so I don't really know them, but I'm very sure they are expert on some things and I would ask them with the topic I will feel comfortable with."

"I appreciate the way you think, Nozomi. You know time and places, who or what, and why or how. Did you learn them in the future you are born in?"

"Yes, people are pretty passive but aggressive in the same time, I have to think of my own way to survive."

"I understand that part, I created your test with memory of your biggest hatred and I can see through your reason. But, did anyone taught you?"

"Experience taught me enough, I'm a loner. Only some people know me well."

"So that's why you didn't miss anyone in your time?"

"I met peoples in my time here, so I don't miss them. Maybe the only thing I miss is the life as a school girl. Even though those other students mean nothing to me, watching and observing them are pretty fun to do."

"But, aren't you doing it here too? You are a Great Grand Enchanter, its your duty to watch over the students."

"I think it's a little different, but, maybe you are right. I should watch over my students."

"You've been too focused on projects and people who are directly connected to you and your title, you should be humbler by visiting your old friends."

"Ah, you mean, Hanayo, Kotori, and Niko? I invited them to dinner from time to time."

"Dinner is a social event, people tends to fake their life in a social event, you need to visit them directly."

"I'll do that. I wonder if they are still awake at these hours though?"

"No, you shouldn't do it tonight, sweetie, you have a meeting in five minutes, at the teacher's hall."

"Right."

"You also need to go to the Magister Hall first to get your other soul back. That will takes at least two minutes if you run."

"Damn, then I need to—."

"I can fly you and it won't take more than a minute. But Sweetheart, you need to focus and know your priority. I'll be putting this in our next week topic."

"Got it! Mother!"

* * *

The Magister's Hall;

"…so I end up with walking toward the door without my pants on. I was just hoping that no one is trying to open the door." Nozomi said.

Eli laughed amusedly.

"…Oh god, I didn't know that. You were talking so casually."

"I tried to keep my distance while listening to Maki's report. I just feel glad that she always tell less detail, else I probably have a bladder failure."

"You are so carefree even though you are supposed to be serious, I like that part about you, Nozomi. You make my life so colorful."

"Are you telling me that I'm a clown?" Nozomi pouts.

"I didn't say that! But it's pretty close." Eli chuckled.

As soon as they are about to continue their banter, someone knocked the door politely.

"Ericchi, I'm done with my class. We should go to the teacher's hall for meeting."

"There's your vessel." Eli said before she quickly moves to the door and open it.

"Welcome back, Nozomi." She said.

The other Nozomi seems to doubt as she was about to approach her vessel.

"There you are! Come back here, don't make me feel lonely!" Nozomi with the vessel said as she quickly go inside the hall and approach the other her. It surprises both Eli and the soul Nozomi.

"Nozomi, you can see her?"

"Mother—I mean… Kazuha-san taught me how to do it. It was pretty simple so… I can do it immediately." Nozomi replied as she reaches the soul Nozomi.

"It's not as complex as casting magic, super easy." She continued.

"Sheesh, you make me feel like you'll be catching up to my spiritual level soon." The other Nozomi said.

"Yep, if you keep slacking, I will catch up." Nozomi replied with playful smile.

The soul Nozomi surprised once again.

"Where did you learn to counter me like that?"

"From you? I'm you, after all. Now come back in, we have a meeting to attend."

The soul Nozomi returned to the vessel without question. She turns around to see Eli with somewhat proud and smiling at her.

"Everytime you return from spiritual class, you always do something I never expect you to do. Maybe having your mother as your teacher isn't bad after all."

"I'm sure there are still a lot more to learn, but anyway, her class always be at the day before my holiday. It's only natural that I feel glad to leave her class."

"Good point." Eli said.

"But you need to travel to meet the Monarch soon. Another ship journey so you better not leave anything important behind."

"I'll think about that after meeting." Nozomi replied cheerfully.

* * *

The Teacher's hall;

Grand General Sonoda, Master Espion Nishikino and some of their peoples gathered in the teacher's hall along with the Mistress of the Alchemist Sakurauchi, Mistress of the Elementalist Ayase, Grand Principal Minami, Headmistress Ohara and Care Taker representative Chika Takami. They are only waiting for the Magisters and Great Grand Enchanter to arrive in the room.

"Looks like they are late again." Umi said.

"Heh, I heard it's Spiritual Class today. She always late when it's spiritual class. You know, because it's the most difficult class to deal with." Maki said.

"Isn't it only a class where you sit down and try to solve imaginary problems?"

"Not easy when her teacher is Kazuha Toujou, her own mother."

"Right, her own mother, huh?" Umi smirked.

"She is pretty harsh, Kotori told me a lot about her." She continued.

"Kotori, huh? She is been the main source of your information lately. Are you two dating?" Maki asked.

"W-w-what?! N-not really, we just—…"

"Say ahh!" Maki quickly cuts in.

"Aaaah…!" Umi obeyed her without thinking. Maki quickly lit up a magical black light with her hand.

"Your mouth is clean." She said as she turned off her black light.

"What?" Umi flustered.

"Did you kiss her after? I saw a few traces on your lips."

"W-what? What are you talking about?!" Umi getting more flustered.

"Never mind, I'll find about it myself." Maki said.

"M-Maki! I will tell you anything, don't investigate further!" Umi said.

The Master Espion chuckled,

"I really like it when someone begs to me."

"Please!"

Maki chuckled again.

"Alright, I won't investigate further. Just tell me everything." She said.

"Yes, we are dating." Umi said softly.

"Is that so? Then, do you want to take her to the ball?"

"To…what?"

"The ball, my parents always have party in the ballroom and they always have dancing party."

"Ah, I see. I don't think it's possible though, she is still no one yet. I can't personally ask her to go."

"Heh— all you need to do is to give her the reason to come with you."

"Reason? I don't know if I can take a mere student to a ball which is very important even for the Great Grand Enchanter."

"Tch, Umi, you are dense, aren't you? Love is a battlefield, you know. If you roll the gear a bit, you'll be able to pick any of your target."

"B-Battlefield?" Umi raises her eyebrows.

"Yep, a battlefield. It needs strategy and accuracy." Maki said.

"Hmm… strategy… and accuracy you say?"

"Yeah, think about it now, how do you carry the elite archers into the battlefield?"

"Secretly?"

"That's right, but did you put anything than the secret itself?"

"A back up plan?"

"Almost, it's way simpler than that." Maki said.

"Protection?"

"Yep, that's correct. When our meeting starts, our topic will be about the Great Grand Enchanter visit to my home. You should think about: what kind of protection you need in order to make you be able to carry your target with you. Don't get too reckless or we might have to skip our conversation to the conversation about train project."

"I understand. I shall think of my tactic in this battle!" Umi said with serious face.

"Perfect." Maki smiled.

A few seconds later, Eli, Nozomi and Dia arrived in the hall.

"Sorry we are late. We've got a little task to finish before heading here." Eli said as she quickly sat on her seat which is right next to Umi and Maki. Nozomi sat close to the three advisors and Dia sat next to Mari and the rest of the circle lead.

"Thank you for coming, M'lady..." said one of the Espion as he gestured politely to Nozomi.

"We are the Espion, representative from the Monarch of the West, hoping to be able to serve the Great Grand Enchanter and her companions in our party, thus, we need to know about who's coming and how long she will stay in our land. According to—…" he said.

"Wait, Ericchi, didn't we plan to talk about the train project?" Nozomi whispered to Eli.

"We will, but we can't write it on the announcement board so we disguise them as meeting to talk about your visit to the west."

"Ah, I see. I wonder why we can't write them on the announcement board…and what if we never write them like usual?"

"We are using the school's property in the hour where some group are still active, Nozomi, we have to write them in the board."

"I see… but, why they are allowed to make activity at night?" Nozomi asked again. She completely ignored the espion who's taking his time to read the rule for the visit as she listen to Eli's explanation.

"…therefore, we need to make sure that the visit itself isn't against the law." The espion ended his reading after a while.

"Any question?" he asked.

"Yes! I will ask!" Umi said with full of spirit.

"You may ask, Grand General."

"About the party who will join the Great Grand Enchanter visiting the Monarch of the West. I suggest to not bring all the important peoples to party and instead, bring some representative to greet the Monarch on behalf of the circle lead or the guild leader. Our current defense is too fragile to be left on their own." The blue haired woman said.

"But, according to our rule, we can only accept the entitled guest."

"I understand that, ser espion. But will you risk our school where we will live in years for a party that held only in one night? I, as the Grand General, refuse to do so." Umi said.

The Espion seems to be in a pinch, his eyes stare to the person who's sitting next to Umi.

"Hmm? You want my opinion?" Maki asked.

"Please, Young Lady Nishikino. I can't decide." He said.

"Personally, I have no objection if we have to bring some representative instead of the circle lead or guild leader. But we may need to process a quick audition since I don't bring random people to my home." Maki replied.

"In that case, why don't we choose our representative candidate?" The Grand Principal suggested.

"We may need a candidate who are capable of entertaining the other guest." Riko said.

"Hehe, I have someone in mind. I'm very sure her enthusiasm will entertain the other guest." Alisa said.

"As the most powerful noble in this island, I'd like to assign a representative as well." Mari said.

"Wait, Ohara-sama, you are not going to greet the Monarch?" Dia asked.

"The island is currently developing an important project, I can't attend a party." Mari said.

"I see." Dia nodded.

"Then, I, Kanan Matsuura, the Grand General's assistant, request to be allowed to not attend the party in order to help Ohara-sama developing the island." Kanan said.

"Me too! I mean… I, You Watanabe, request to be allowed to stay here in order to support the project." You said.

"I, Dia Kurosawa requesting for the same permission. The Magister couldn't neglect the research that currently running to help the island's development and I shall stay here to make sure they are doing their responsibility." Dia said.

"Hold it right there, Kurosawa-san." Eli said.

"Grand Magister…" Dia surprised that Eli would want to say something to her.

"I have prepared a few task lists for the magisters, they'll be fine with that so you can relax and go to the party. Are you sure you are not coming?"

"I can't, Grand Magister. I can't come to the party. Even if the magisters are fine to be left alone, the other division may require my help."

"I see, then you are permitted. Meet me in my office for a little schedule change tonight." Eli said.

"Uhhh... excuse me!" Chika raised her hand.

"Yes, Takami-san, anything you wish to say?"

"As representative of the care taker, we wish to dispatch minimum members to join the Great Grand Enchanter. Apparently, we still has so many things to be done for Uranohoshi."

"Dispatch Minimum members, huh? I don't mind with that. Saves me the trouble with member registration." Maki said.

"I, the Grand General also approve that request. With minimum members, we will only need one ship to dispatch to the west. We can maximize the protection for Great Grand Enchanter and minimize our visibility to the enemies." Umi said.

"The Grand Magister suggest to add medium amount of care taker members. I believe their role is far more important in this matter." Eli said.

"Heh, well, I don't mind with that one too. Saves me the trouble with wardrobes and supply management." Maki said.

"Should we call for vote?" Principal Minami asked.

"We should, this is a matter that we can't solve by discussing." Riko said.

"It's up to you, everyone, I'm just here to blow my budget for important matter." Mari said.

And some workers are quickly preparing the vote device that created by Nozomi few weeks ago. The device is only a pair of box which will automatically eat and show the number of vote collected from the papers that is distributed to everyone. Currently, they can only make two choices to vote on the list, Nozomi said that she will try to figure out how to make more later, but she has been procrastinating so much on her 'invention'—which is not exactly an invention, just a remake of objects that she use in her real world.

People started to cast their vote on the distributed paper while Nozomi is still trying to think of why Eli want medium number of members instead of minimum. She could only think of some reason, but those doesn't sound like something they should sweat about.

 _Hey, do you know why she is asking for a medium instead of the minimum?_

Nozomi asked to her other self.

Heard what Maki-chan said? Wardrobes and supply management. We might be going with a cruise ship, so minimum amounts of members might be giving us a lot of trouble with the wardrobe and supply management. It may take more budget, but its way more effective.

Then, the positive of minimum amount?

Registration, with minimum amounts of members, they will be better managed by the Monarch than medium. I will do this when I have no trust on the care taker.

Why would they be managed by the Monarch?

Care taker aren't specifically owned by anyone. They stand as the service organization. While you have the liberty to use it, other will have to sign contract with them before they are serving them. In this case, the Monarch will hire them to help their men serving the guest in party. The amount of member joining you to the west will be the amount of member hired by the monarch.

Is that so? Then, the medium one it is!

Nozomi is about to write her vote on her paper.

Wait a minute, do you remember the rule?

About my voice count as five voice and the advisors as three?

Yes, but here, I'll give you some little political tips. It's important to win vote or draw the vote if you want people to see you as the voice of your own people. It's too late to try this now, but you can do this when you are in the west later. I bet we will have this game somehow.

…when you are voting, make sure to convince people to think like how you think. For now, since you can't discuss it anymore, just follow the majority of voices and I'll help you to find reason. To find the majority of voice, you can simply peek on the Espion's vote.

How could you know that the Espion's vote will win?

This Teacher's hall is filled by the espion agent. They are here to make sure that it's going according to their plan.

Alright, so how to peek that?

Look at Maki-chan's vote. Her people follows her vote.

H-How those people know her vote? Maki-chan didn't say anything.

Their spirit is communicating silently. It's the Espion's speciality. Considering you've learned how to see spirit, which I assume to be still the basic vision, I'll teach you how to study their silent communication.

Alright, how?

Nozomi asked to herself.

Well…

The other Nozomi started to explain about their gesture, movement and language. Surprisingly, Nozomi noticed some of them to be used in her reality and also fully understand the sign language used in their communication. Then the other thing that she notice is where she can see the espion's spirit are splitting into two. While one of them is focusing on whatever they are doing, the other one is communicating or peeking on other's vote.

They say to each other something like…

"The medium is winning in the mage elite, we need extra vote on minimum."

"Then, Master Espion must vote on minimum."

"Even if she does, we still need at least 4 votes to win the minimum."

"4? If Great Grand Enchanter vote minimum, we win."

The decision depends on her after all. Nozomi should've expect that coming.

"Argh, I wish I talked to Nozomi earlier." Maki said.

 _So, what are you going to do?_

The other her asked.

Will medium give an impact?

I'm sure Ericchi has a reason to suggest that, but we need to hear Maki's reason as well.

How can we ask that?

Drop your pen, then say that you'll want to hear advice from your advisor.

Now?

Yep, Now.

How?

I'll help you.

"Before I cast my vote…" Nozomi started.

Everyone looking at Nozomi.

"I want to hear from my three advisors, about the benefit of minimum and medium."

Eli, Umi, and Maki look at each other and agreed to do it.

"I'll start from you, Byakko."

Byakko? Why calling her Byakko in meeting?

"Thank you, M'lady." Maki gestured politely.

"As what we all know, generations will never stay the same. Therefore, we need to provide experience and education to students. By providing the minimum service on board, we can force the representative to have more experience and lesson. At the same time, they who we left will still receive education from the professional and just like what the Grand General mentioned, more protection on base while also providing more protection focus for they who are on board." Maki said.

"So you're saying that the students will replace the missing services?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, M'lady. It's a great opportunity that no one want to miss." Maki said.

"How about you, Yatagarasu?" Nozomi asked.

"My Majesty, The Grand General suggest to use minimal service for the same reason as the Master Espion. Additionally, the military will also be able to train their morale and discipline."

Nozomi nodded.

It sounds like fun to get down to earth in time like this, maybe Nozomi should use the minimum service.

"I see, thank you, Yatagarasu. Now, what about you, Eric—I mean… Kitsune?" Nozomi asked.

Looks like even the other her still stumbles on this matter, she can't blame her. It's so strange to call her Kitsune...

"My opinion stands, medium service is required to make this smoothly done. Unless you can pick candidates who are capable with taking care of the group needs effectively. Got any names, Byakko?" Eli asked with teasing smile.

Even Eli called her Byakko in meeting… What a strange nickname. Is this some sort of… practice for the next western style meeting?

"I always got names, you want to challenge them?" Maki asked.

"Sure, I'm looking forward for the quality you promise me." Eli replied.

"So, My Beloved Great Grand Enchanter, would you care to cast your vote on the minimum service? The Grand Magister is excited to know how capable the students are to serve you." She said to her with flirtatious smile.

Looks like Nozomi has no choice but to cast on the minimum service.

"Very well, for the education of the new generations, I shall cast my vote to the minimum service."

* * *

 _ **Alright, stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

 _ **May take a while, but surely will be added!**_

 _ **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows! I really love it!**_


	15. Chapter 15 : In The Great Grand Cruise

_**Looks like this one is pretty quick. It's a transition chapter so yeah lol.**_

* * *

The Grand Cruise;

Specially built for the Great Grand Enchanter by the Ohara company. Mari said that blowing her budget for a cruise is one of the most beneficial thing. After Nozomi's ride on this cruise, people would pay a lot to ride on the same cruise.

The cruise is not as huge as the ship that Nozomi ride on after getting captured, but it's still huge and very well decorated. All the luxurious needs also there for her. Sailors are taking full control of the ship, Militaries are patrolling and some fishermen making sure that the cruise has enough fresh fishes every day. Only few service people walking around the cruise to manage the hygiene of tools and supplies while some students often seen to be following them around.

They took approximately 8 students from each division with one honored teacher to guide and support them. The militaries also took 8 juniors with one high general to make sure that they are doing the right thing as they learn from the professional units.

The Espion didn't mention how much people they have onboard, but they said, just enough amount to keep the Great Grand Enchanter safe. They also seem to be trading information from time to time with the espion who are operating in Uranohoshi to help the train project preparation.

"…Nozomi, I need to report." Maki said as she approached Nozomi who's currently resting her feet after a little walk around the cruise along with her girlfriend.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked casually.

"Uranohoshi is in good condition right now, they are still researching on the curse rumor and the connection between the alchemist of the old and the stone gargoyle who lingers at the backyard. Apparently, she is only willing to talk with Hiromi Jitsuko and her sister."

"That's good, any other update?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, about the train project. They figured out how to make the land strong enough, but they need to slowly disarm the bandit camp around the area. It has to be done very quietly and cleanly in order to avoid any suspicion from the bandit in other camp. Plus, the location of rail needs to be as smooth as possible to avoid any unwanted accident." Maki said.

"Did Umi do something about that yet?" Eli asked.

"She made distraction at the east while we are working from the west. Her work effectively make all the bandit around Uranohoshi focus on the distraction she created. They are surprisingly quite coordinated so we always have to work harder to avoid any death." Maki replied.

"How about the Holy Orders? Any news?" Nozomi asked.

"Not much than they are trying to protect the civilian from the other Holy orders. Apparently, they are trying to seek for wild enchanters among the civilian, Sigmund tried to convince them that they are perfectly clear, but it seems that the other Holy orders are quite persistent so they have no choice but to fight them."

"So the Holy Orders are breaking? That could be bad news." Eli said with amused smile.

"Eli, Sigmund really respect you." Maki said with a sigh.

"I know, he won't be dead even if the Holy Orders are breaking like that. The most possible thing to happen that he will start his own squad and make it as big as the Holy Orders." Eli said.

"You are stating the impossible sometime, I don't hate it, but you should be more considerate to his effort to keep the Holy Orders running." Maki said.

"The Holy Orders can drag their ass to hell. I'll be happy to see them crushed." Eli said.

"I hope you're saying that because there are only us here." The red haired woman sighed.

"I would say that when Umi is here too, but most likely, she will agree with me. She never liked them either."

"True, they are quite an enemy for the past few years. I just wish that old man didn't die." Maki sighed again.

"You've been sighing a lot, Maki-chan. Are you ok?" Nozomi asked.

"Many things to do, yet my parents insisted to hold this party to test you. I don't know what they have under their sheet, but I should be cautious too. I don't want to let you shame your ass in front of those snobs." Maki said.

"Well, what do you know about this kind of party?"

"This isn't a usual one, I say. One wrong move, all eyes will be on you. They judge everything, even on what food you pick in the party." Maki said.

"Even on my food? Wow. That's nice of them." Nozomi said sarcastically.

"I remember that time when the emperor losing his voice. I was just a kid playing on a grand piano next to the food court. His representative took a bowl of pasta and ate it like he never ate such thing in his entire life. The next thing happened was a snob commenting he ate like a hungry pig. All the elite claimed that they are not going to choose the emperor because he is raising a glutton."

"Ouch, did he get punished?"

"No, the representative was his son. He was spoiled at home. When the Emperor himself think that nothing is wrong with that, the Great Grand Enchanter that time beat him with epic score even though she received quite a bashing from the Emperor's trusted business partner."

"Wait…wait a minute, are we really going to play that kind of… you know… game?" Nozomi asked. She believes that the other her and her mother warned her about that, but she can't believe that it's really going to happen.

"Huh? Of course. What else you are expecting? I told you it's a test. You win you'll get a huge trophy, you lose you'll be shamed and losing your voice."

"Voice…? Tell me about voice and what I'm going to use it for?" Nozomi asked.

"You didn't know?" Maki sighed.

"It's the final test, Nozomi. Didn't you hear that the world will always evaluate the work of Emperor and Great Grand Enchanter? If you gain more voice than the emperor, they will choose you to be the leader of the world until the new leader assigned. If the emperor win, he will take the lead and may change a lot of rules which might not be any benefit for the mages." Eli explained.

"The test might also be held when the leadership of one lead is crumbling, just like now. Your leadership is crumbling due to your missing in action record. You have to somehow regain them back." Maki said.

"Ah, now that you reminded me. Kazuha left me a message. She said that you should tell them that you are 17 years old."

Well, she is… in her real world.

"Right, then we all will deny it. Telling them that you are 22." Maki said.

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

"It's to make you appear like you forgot about what happened in 5 years of missing. The excuse we are going to tell them is that you went to another universe to learn about the future."

That sounds like a good idea.

"It's better if you can arrange a story to make it much more interesting to be heard by the audience." Maki said.

"I already have an idea in mind. No problem." Nozomi said.

"Really? That's great." Maki said.

Suddenly, a mail carrier owl arrived and landed near Maki. The Master Espion quickly opened the letter and read it.

"Ah… looks like this is an important mail. I'll take my leave, Nozomi, Eli." She said as she left her seat.

Eli and Nozomi didn't get the chance to say goodbye, but they don't really care about that anyway.

"Now, honey, anything you want to do?" Eli asked.

"Do you have any task to do?" Nozomi asked back.

"Nope, left them all at Uranohoshi. Dia will take care of them."

"So you are slacking?"

"Slacking? No way, I'm working hard right now."

"What work you are doing now?"

"Working to resist your charm, it's a really difficult task, you know." Eli said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Ericchi! You are such a flirt!" she playfully hits her.

"Ouuuch! My love hits me right in my heart, I submit! I submit!" The blonde acted playfully.

When both of their eyes look into the distance, they can see Rin, Hanayo, and Niko currently having an intense discussion as they walk up from the lower deck.

"Ericchi, ever wonder what they are talking about?"

"Food? That's the only thing I can think of when I see them." Eli replied.

"Sheesh, they are not a glutton!"

"They are not, but they like them so much."

"Don't you like them too?"

"Well, I do. It's everyone's favorite topic when they are hungry."

"Pffft, let's go get them. I want to join their conversation!" Nozomi said as she pulled Eli to approach them.

Rin, Hanayo, and Niko seems to be still in a deep conversation. Eli and Nozomi got close enough to them to hear them.

"….huh? That's not right. Didn't we get a few salted fishes yesterday? Someone must have stolen them." Niko said.

"I'm pretty sure it's a cat-nya! No one likes fish more than cat!" Rin said.

"You said that over and over, Rin. Are you sure it's not you? You looked like a cat to me." Niko said.

"Rin-chan doesn't like fish though…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya." Rin nodded.

"Then, what kind of cat eat salted fishes?" Niko wondered.

"The… uh… the big cat-nya?" Rin asked.

"A Lion? A tiger…?" Niko still wondering.

"A tiger…? Maki?" Eli said.

"Huh?" Niko, Rin, and Hanayo turn their eyes to Eli.

"Maki… a big cat…" Hanayo mumbled.

"She is Byakko-nya…" Rin said.

"Let's go! We need to confront her!" Niko said before she, Rin, and Hanayo run to the deck where Maki usually hang out.

Nozomi turn her sight to Eli and frown.

"Ericchi! You are throwing a weird idea and make your friend a victim."

"I was just saying that Maki is a tiger. A big cat." Eli defended herself.

Nozomi rolled her eyes,

"Even though this might be fun, I feel bad for Maki-chan. We should go help her, ok?"

* * *

The Master Espion's quarter;

Luxurious sofa, luxurious table, luxurious sculpture, luxurious display and everything luxurious are placed within the quarter. Maki even got a painting of herself in a princess dress and crown. Just right next to it, there's still also herself with her Master Espion's suit with its tiger striped hakama, cool-looking tantō and claws.

Niko, Rin, and Hanayo almost forgot about what they should be doing in here. Without any service people, they are almost free to pass through two guards who are scared to comment when looking at Eli and Nozomi walking behind them.

"Woah… this place looks expensive-nya!" Rin said.

"Of course it is, she is a princess after all, huh?" Niko said.

"L-Look! A Grand Piano!" Hanayo pointed at the big piano with glossy red paint and gold carvings.

"Woah! I never seen anything like this-nya!" Rin said.

"Heh— I'm never tired to hear compliments." Suddenly someone appeared from the other room within the quarter.

"Aah! Maki-chan!" Rin greeted her cheerfully.

"Maki-chan! Can you play this for us?!" Hanayo asked.

"Huh? Sure." Maki replied casually as she approaches them.

Nozomi and Eli wondered if it's alright to do so. They thought Maki has an important task to do.

Maki sat on the bench of the Grand Piano and started to play the ivories. The tone is slow, but fun and refreshing. It's like a song that anyone will play in a school graduation.

Hanayo, Rin, and Niko watching her in awe. Eli seems to be used with the sound while Nozomi isn't sure of what to feel. Every graduation she has always put her in nothingness. She can't feel a thing—really nothing in particular when imagining a school graduation. She will move on to the next step, no one remember her, no one think of her as a valuable friend, and no one actually wish to see her again, and she couldn't love them because they mean nothing to her.

Now that she thinks about it, this music makes her feel glad that she could be living as Eli's girlfriend now. She wishes that she could be her girlfriend in her real life too…

When the music almost reaching to the end, Nozomi squeezed her hand tight on Eli's arm. It didn't go unnoticed by Eli, so she embraced her lovingly as they listen to the end of the tone.

"Waah! Maki-chan! That's a good song-nya!" Rin appreciated.

"Yeah, what song is it?" Hanayo asked.

"Huh? Well, I don't know yet. I'm still working on it." Maki replied.

"Oh! Ok-nya! I'm hoping to hear the final version!" Rin replied.

"Not bad, huh? So you can play music. Did you know that I'm an expert on that too?" Niko said.

"Really? Then sing for me." Maki said.

"Sure!" Niko replied confidently.

At the time Niko start to sing, everyone clearly are very troubled with the randomness of the tone. Eli and Maki are too much in pain to stop her, Rin and Hanayo are probably too scared to try to so Nozomi really needs to step on for this. She walks so quickly to approach Niko and alas, her ears are hurting. She need an action that could totally make Niko stop singing without really telling her to stop singing…

Maybe this would work…

Nozomi grab on both of Niko's small breast and squeeze it hard. Niko screamed and that's the last painful voice she made.

"What the heck Nozomi?" Niko complained.

"No! What the heck, Niko!?" Maki yelled.

"What?!" Niko yelled back at Maki too.

"You sang like a harpy in a pinch. Where's the note?! Where's everything that you call music!?" Maki yelled again.

"My father really love it when I sing!" Niko said.

From that moment, Maki seems to be doubting to say what she wants to say next, but she speaks out anyway.

"He is only trying to encourage you to learn! So learn the fucking note!" Maki yelled.

"I know notes!" Niko said.

"Knowing is different with understanding! If you are really persistent, I'll teach you how to sing! Just, don't ever-ever shame yourself like that again!" Maki yelled.

Niko's eyes widened, she didn't expect Maki to respond like that. It shows how much caring person Maki is.

"I…I'm sorry. I'll learn…" Niko rubbed her hand on the back of her neck.

"You too! Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan! You should learn how to sing too!"

"W-what? Us?" Rin and Hanayo flustered.

"You don't want to leave Niko on her own, right? So come with her, music is fun and I'll make all of you learn."

"O…Ok?" Rin and Hanayo replied nervously.

"And you! Nozomi! You should learn music too!"

"M-me? Why?" Nozomi asked.

"The event is not simply how to persuade or how to impress the nobles with politics and business, sometime they hold a musical battle where you have to sing your witty answer! You are not going to tell me that you will let yourself lose in that one, right!?"

"I-isn't it just, sometime?" Nozomi asked.

"It's always better to be prepared for anything, Nozomi." Eli said.

"You agree with this, Ericchi?"

"Of course, my mother practiced her singing just for them. She might not be the best singer, but she can sing and that's enough to impress them."

"Heh—of course she is not the best. My mother is the best singer in the party and everyone knows that." Maki said with her smug smile.

"And so she says." Eli chuckled.

"The monarch can't lose with anyone, their singing skill is tempered from their childhood and anyone who can defeat them will immediately hired to be their singing teacher." She continued.

"Naturally, anyone who can surpass our skill means that they are better than us, so we should learn from them and make us better than who we were." Maki said.

Actually, maybe that attitude is the one thing that made the monarch respectable.

"Put my family's achievement aside, you should start learning from now. You don't have any other class than magic, battlefield or secret class on board, right? Use your time." Maki said.

"Alright, so… I have to join you all?" Nozomi asked.

"Nah, you'll get another teacher." Maki said as she gestured to Eli.

Nozomi should've not been surprised, but, Eli… going to teach her singing? How long she will last in lesson?

* * *

The Grand Magister's quarter;

The room they are in supposed to be Eli's bedroom. But she never sleeps here— by the Great Grand Enchanter's command. The sheet is still clean and there are a few music instruments stored inside the cupboard next to it. Eli carefully search for the instrument she is going to play with while Nozomi sitting on the bed, wondering what kind of lesson they'll actually have.

"Ericchi, you can play music instrument?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, I got my music lesson when I was a little kid." She replied

"My mother prepared me to join the monarch party, she said, one day, I'll be great and worthy to be in it."

She is… right now.

"She even taught me how to dance."

Sounds like Eli really value her mother.

"I really love dancing, but things are far more important than satisfying my own desire." She said as she took out a guitar.

"Guitar…?" Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, specially made for me."

"I didn't know that thing exist here."

"I told you, it's specially made for me. I requested this instrument." Eli replied.

Maybe that's not her concern right now. Nozomi just feel like she is about to have an orgasm during lesson. The image of Eli playing guitar and singing with her sexy voice right in front of her… It's too much for her. This is how it feel to be in relationship with her dream girlfriend— literally, a _dream girlfriend_ because she can't believe this is true.

Eli started to tune her guitar and Nozomi already feel like she is getting wet. The time when Eli try to adjust her voice with the guitar, Nozomi feels like she is getting hard and ready.

"Alright, all set. Now, let's start from learning the—… Nozomi?" Eli tilted her head as she sees how red and lustful Nozomi's face is.

"I'm not ready yet…" Nozomi said.

"Anything you need?" Eli asked.

"Yes, tune me." The purplenette said as she started to strip her top.

Eli giggling at Nozomi's action as she placed her guitar on the wall.

"Oh Nozomi, my silly honey. You really know how to use your word."

The blonde started to strip her top too.

"Let's make sure you are still learning on the way, ok?" she continued before the two started their intimacy with gentle and passionate kiss.

* * *

The Grand General's quarter;

The tactical map placed on top of the short round table. With tough decoration and neatly arranged objects above it. The ash brunette sitting on the cushion wondering what her lover doing with all the objects above the map. She doesn't even know what map she is looking at right now.

"Umi-chan…" she called her sweetly.

"What is it, Kotori?" Umi replied gently and politely as she searches through the box that she placed next to her tactical map.

"What is this?" Kotori pointed at a little horse head sculpture.

"It's to represent the knight." Umi replied.

"And… this?" she pointed at the little crow head sculpture.

"That's me."

Kotori remain silent for a moment, thinking of why Umi position herself near the garden close to the knight.

"Are we going to have battle inside the Monarch party?" Kotori asked again.

"It's an emergency plan, Kotori. Maki told me that there's likely an attempt of assassination on someone, so we have to make sure that all of our eyes are open."

"Assassination…?" Kotori asked again.

"Yes, we got some information from the pirates. They said, someone from the rebels already killed someone and they threw his body on the ocean. They couldn't be so sure of who exactly is the dead man, alas, we couldn't focus on him since he might be sending representatives to do his deed. What important is to stop the assassination from happening."

"When you say, pirates… do you mean… A-rise?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, Tsubasa. She gladly shares any information as long as she can use it as an excuse to meet Honoka."

"Are they getting invited in party too?" Kotori asked again.

"Yeah, honored guest, they didn't name their real occupation, they are telling everyone that they are the honored sea guardian. So many elites are relying their business on them."

Kotori remain silent as she watches Umi placing a few more little sculptures on top of the table.

"Could they be targeting Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Most likely, because the emperor are there and they will do anything to regain their throne. I don't think anything will happen to her though. Eli will protect her in all cost. I'm more concerned about the other target."

"The other target? Anything you can tell me?" Kotori asked.

"If they know that they don't have chance to fight head on head, they will aim for the other part to weaken us. Our prediction is they are currently aiming for anyone with a good relationship with the Holy Orders." Umi said.

Kotori remain silent as if she figured out about who is the target.

"I will not allow any failure in this." Umi said with serious tone.

"Hehe... Umi-chan…" Kotori called her sweetly.

Umi turn her eyes on Kotori.

"I'm glad that I trust my life to someone like you. I'll make sure that you'll succeed here!"

Umi nodded to her.

"Thanks, Kotori." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Uranohoshi;

The care taker diligently cleans the whole place and make sure that they didn't leave any dirty spots. Chika is working as always, her will to keep everything clean are always as strong as the day before.

"Chika-chan.." a young woman called her from the outside of the room she is currently cleaning.

"Ah! Riko-chan!" she replied cheerfully.

"The lunch is ready, you should take a break." Riko said.

"Ok! I'm almost done, so you can go first." Chika said.

"No, you should come with me. You said that everyday and you never made it to lunch." Riko said.

"Uh…I really will today."

"You said that yesterday too."

The orange haired girl averted her eyes, she would say that she promise that she will today, but Riko crossed her arms and smirking at her.

"Fine, I'll go." Chika said sadly before she dropped her tools and stand up to tidy herself.

"Why are you so worked up about cleaning someone else's room anyway. You're not that neat on your own property." Riko said.

"Hehe, I can't really tell you why." Chika said shyly.

"We have ten minutes, I'll listen." Riko said.

Chika kept quiet as her eyes scanning through the room, looking for another soul that might listen. Once she is sure that no one else than her and Riko, she took a deep breath and starts.

"I want to make a service organization that people can trust. I've seen too many that cause them losing what precious to them because they trusted their service to wrong organization."

"What do you mean?" Riko asked.

"Riko-chan, did you know that I came from this school."

"No, I didn't." Riko said.

"me, Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan, Dia-san, and Mari-san came from this school. You-chan is my childhood friend, she is no mage, but she really cares about this school because she often sneak into the spiritual class."

"huh? Can she learn anything from being in spiritual class?" Riko asked.

"Hehe, she said, spiritual class is like a magic that anyone can learn. She really admires her teacher but her teacher is no longer here. You-chan said that she will hunt for her body and the culprit who harmed her."

"I see…so all of you have history with this school, but why is it related to the service organization?" Riko asked.

"The one who started the chaos was someone from the service. She stole the Uranohoshi secret and sold it to be bandits. Then it wasn't enough for them to do that. They stole Uranohoshi stash and cause them to be broke. They blamed it all on the teachers, they opened the door for the bandits and killed them one by one."

"Chika-chan, how do you know all that?" Riko asked.

"I saw them. I had my suspicion on them from a long time ago. But I was too scared, that's why I prefer to move to Otonokizaka and start a new life there."

"Yet here you are, returning to the place you are scared of…" Riko said sympathetically.

"No, I'm not scared of this place, not for those people anymore too. I have the Great Grand Enchanter watching over me, I believe she will help me to solve this school's problem. Mari-san also asked the same thing to her, Dia-san, and Honoka-san too!" Chika said with full of spirit.

"I want to help this school to rebuild its glory! I want the world to acknowledge this school again!" she continued.

"That's why, I'll start from who I am now. Just whatever to make my first step. Then one day I'll make a history that could engrave my name in everyone's heart!" Chika continued again with fist on the air.

Riko giggled to her.

"Hey! What so funny?" Chika complained.

"Chika-chan, when you do that, you reminded me with Honoka-san. She always be that fiery when she has the will to do something."

"Huh? Really? I can't be that cool." She said.

"I believe Honoka-san will say that too. But anyway, let's have your lunch, ok? Then we should process your information to the espion."

"Eeh? Well… You-chan already know that. She just need some back up to prove her word."

"Is that so? Then, to the magistrate it is."

"D-Dia-san? Uuhh…I don't know about that…"

Chika said before she and Riko walks away from the room.

* * *

Uranohoshi's Magister Hall;

The day runs like always. Dia kept her eyes on all the documents on her table. Without the Great Grand Enchanter to serve or Grand Magister to assist, she took care of any documents she desired to. Starting from the oldest case until the newest, Dia carefully re-arrange them in the Grand Magister's shelves.

"Yahoooo! Dia! It's time for lunchies!" a very gaudy voice heard from the outside before the Grand Magister's office door kicked open.

"Mari-san! Mind your manners!" Dia complained.

"I can't open or knock the door so I have to do it!" Mari said as she placed a tray of lunch for Dia on top of the empty table.

"At least yell out loud or something, I'll help you!" Dia complained again.

"Hehe, it's already the past. You want me to revert the time and repeat?"

"No thanks! Let's move on." Dia said as she places all the document on her hands down, going to the table and sit on the chair to start eating.

"You know, Dia, I think you have been overworking yourself." Mari said.

"Said the one who worked overnight and using her time magic to slow down the time in her room." Dia replied.

"I'm thinking of vacation."

"We don't have time for vacation."

"Just three of us."

"I don't think Kanan will agree with this."

"At the beach."

"Didn't we always see that in our childhood days?"

"With a tent."

"Mari, Listen to me. We won't fit in that tent."

"Then we go diving."

"What the hell, Mari, I can't use my magic anymore."

"I convinced Yoshiko-chan to return your magic."

"You convince her or forcing her? You should give that back, she needs it to protect my sister."

"I gave her someone else's magic. Way more basic and easier to master."

"You, what?" Dia turned her eyes to Mari who's already holding a necklace.

"Captured a few traitors, stripped their magic off and mix it to a new necklace." Mari said.

"Mari, I don't know if it's legal to do that."

"They are traitors, they don't need their life so I strip their magic and killed them." Mari said plainly.

"Mari!" Dia frowned.

"hehe It's joke!"

Dia sighed in relieve.

"Actually, I'm not joking. I killed them." Mari said.

"W-what!? What the hell you are thinking?! What will people say about that?!" Dia complained.

"They are caught red handed, performing a ritual to summon the decaying lord knight. The espion confirmed the truth immediately since they have been snooping on these traitors, the magister also agrees to execute them."

"I never heard about that!" Dia said.

"Oooh! But Eli signed the document for me!" Mari pulled her document from a pocket in her headmistress dress and showed it to Dia.

"She said, just kill them if they are harm to others. We can't afford any more death within our school."

"Mari! She said she can't afford more death within school, traitors are part of the school too!"

"No-No-no! Dia, traitors are no longer part of the school. You need to put your heads up and stomp your feet to scare them. If you are that weak, they will slowly kill anyone inside your embrace. You either live a champion in pain or die without knowing where your beloved one might be."

"R-right, but, Mari! The Emperor might be using this as a weapon to decrease our score among the society."

"Don't worry about that, I have prepared my weapon to counter their argument. Everything is within my brain and they will never win against me." Mari said proudly.

"Mari, I hope I can trust you with that." Dia sighed again.

"Worry not, Dia! You certainly will love what I do!" the blonde said before she turns herself around and move toward the bookshelves.

"Hmm… what do I want to find here before… Inugami…? Can't believe Toujou-san is an inugami…" she mumbled.

Dia stopped to eat and looking at Mari with a very serious frown.

"Hnnngghh…. So hard to find, Dia, where is the—…" before Mari could finish her sentence, she can see Dia slamming her palm to the bookshelves and looking at her so closely.

"Mari, what do you mean by that?"

"Ahh! Well, Dia, you see, we have been seeking for the stone gargoyle potion, figured out that one of the material is spider lily. Then we search for the source, says that it grows in specific time in Kinokake city. We asked Kazuha-san about it, then she gave us material and a sample of potion to examine. Didn't test it to anyone, but know that it will turn one being into an Inugami with the right amount. I asked who she used the potion to, then she said: her husband."

"She turned her own husband into an Inugami?" Dia asked.

"Yep, a yokai. It's an advanced alchemy, I wonder how she learned that or how did she made that potion. Probably have a close friend doing that for her. She always has good friends everywhere, even the monarch is her friend."

"You think she will come to the party?" Dia asked again.

"She said she will attend it with her husband."

"W-wait-wait, attending a party with a yokai!? Is that even allowed?"

"The monarch invites all kind of people, so why not? They had a three-headed dog attend the party last year, no one dies."

"Mari, now I'm really worried about Ayase-sama and Nozomi-sama. Any chance of you to be able to make me be there in a flash?"

"Nope, not a chance. You have to come with me for another matter." Mari replied as she places her arm on Dia's shoulder.

* * *

The Cruise's Grand Magister's quarter;

While it always normal to do silly things within their private room, Nozomi and Eli decided to go outside the bedroom and sit around the guest room, facing to the big hollow window right on the right side of the wall as they relax on the comfortable carpet near the short table.

Their clothes are a little messy, but they don't really care about that. They've practiced enough singing and it was really fun. They plan to continue it tomorrow, with scheduled time and place.

"Ericchi, I'm hungry. Should we get something to eat?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure, what do you want to eat?"

"Fish? They are the only fresh thing around here." Nozomi said.

"Sure. Speaking of fish though, do you think Rin, Hanayo, and Niko will ever find out about who stole their fishes?"

"I think they already forgot about that." Nozomi said.

"Let's keep it at that then." Eli said as she starts to snuggle her girlfriend.

"Hey! Ericchi! I thought you had enough!"

"Nope. Need more kisses!" the blonde said before she starts to venture her face around Nozomi's neck.

"Ericchi!"

The two playfully touches each other. It might be a little dangerous to get aroused when they have a huge open window on their side, they could start doing what they shouldn't do in public, but luckily, someone approaching them to break the whole playful romantic atmosphere.

"Nozomi-chaaaan! Eli-chaaaaaaannn!" she cried.

"H-Honoka?" Nozomi and Eli turn their eyes to the big hollow window. A flaming ginger haired woman running to them in her pajama.

"Waaaaaaa!" She hopped through the window and landed right between Nozomi and Eli.

"Ouch…" she whined again.

"A-Are you okay?" Nozomi asked.

"Wow, the floor isn't broken." Eli appreciated.

"Waaah! Eli-chan! Why are you appreciating the floor!" Honoka complained.

"Hehe, put that aside, why are you here?" Eli asked with her calm voice.

"Umi-chan is so mean! She told me that I'll be taking a vacation… but then she told me that I'll have to work in the party!"

"Oh, Honoka, you can enjoy the party, but that doesn't mean you aren't working. This isn't a usual party, one wrong move and everyone can see." Eli said.

"Then, how can we work and being on vacation at the same time?! That doesn't make sense!" Honoka complained.

"Actually, she should've said that you are working but pretending to be on vacation." Nozomi said.

"Whaaat!? So I'm working at the Monarch's Palace now?"

"No-no, you are still our high general, Honoka. Your task is to protect anyone who becomes their target." Eli said.

"Who?"

"We don't know, it's most likely to be someone who have connection with the Holy Orders." Eli replied.

"Someone with connection? Hmm…. We have plenty of people, you see. Kotori-chan is the closest one with the Holy Orders because she is a granddaughter of the first knight commander." Honoka said.

"Then she will likely to be the target." Eli said.

"But Niko-chan also has connection with them. Her mother was an Ex-Holy Order."

"Why we didn't know that?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, she never tells anyone, Maki-chan is the one who figured it out."

"Maki never told us."

"Because it isn't important? But anyway, Niko-chan is going to be fine. Nobody knows her unless she boast that title on their face."

"Which probably will happen…" Nozomi said with a sigh.

"Uuh… Maki-chan already told her about it. I hope she remembers." Honoka said.

"Actually, I think Niko can boast her title. They will think that she is just a tool to diverse their attention." Eli said.

"Unless they are too simple minded, Nikocchi probably be getting in danger for telling them that." Nozomi said.

"I don't think the emperor going to dispatch a stupid assassin in a party where everyone is a smart ass." Eli said.

"Unless the emperor is a stupid." Nozomi said.

"Right, he might be." Eli smirked.

"I wonder what we should do if we know who's the assassin." Honoka said.

"Kill him. No other way." Eli said.

"Can a dead man tell stories? I think everyone should know who he truly is before he gets what he deserves." Nozomi said.

"Public execution?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm… we can arrange that." Eli said.

"I didn't even ask for public execution." Nozomi said.

"But it's a good idea. I got something in my mind." Eli said.

"So… am I still needed in this work?" Honoka asked.

"Better! You are our super-star, Honoka! I'll have to discuss this to Umi and Maki, come with me!" Eli quickly woke up from her place, pulling Honoka up and run out of the room.

"Wait! Ericchi! What about me?!" Nozomi quickly woke up.

She thought for a while about how Eli can act so friendly toward a person that she look down before, is there any factor that makes her do that? Is it still the way Eli wants to make Nozomi happy somehow?

Either way, Nozomi decided to wake up and run to catch up with her girlfriend. She doesn't want to be all alone in a cruise as big as this.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

Dia, Mari, and Kanan preparing for a small party for themselves near the beach. Kanan said that she never agree to this, but she is kind of worried so she decided to come anyway. Dia who was forced to come here also couldn't say no to Mari's invitation.

It's kind of sweet of her to prepare a little party…

Or so Dia think.

"…that's why… I feel like I realllly need to tell you two that I'm happy to return here. So many things I can do and so many things I need to do. It's splendid!" Mari said cheerfully.

"I never expect you to return though, Mari. I heard the Elites are really expecting you to be their lead. You are too skilled even to them. That's an honor, isn't it?" Dia said.

"Pffft, honor. I have got too many of those. I really like being in a much simpler place, just like this island." Mari said as she set up the table.

"Do you really plan to buy the whole island, Mari?" Dia asked.

"Well, I don't really want to bother with the civil area, they seem to be having such a good business on their own. The Great Grand Enchanter didn't even ask me to do anything other than keeping this school on defense mode." Mari replied.

"Go away…" Kanan suddenly said.

"What? No Kanan! I'm not going to go away from here." Mari said.

"No! I mean it, Go away!" Kanan said louder.

"What's going on, Kanan?" Dia asked.

"Bandits and rebels! They are coming to invade us!" Kanan said even louder.

"W-what?!" Mari and Dia exclaimed.

"I said it, go away before they got you!" Kanan yelled.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**_


	16. Chapter 16 : To Understand The Time

**_Next chapter is here!_**

 ** _I added Genderbend Maki, Umi, and Eli for a special occasion, they won't be there for long lol._**

 ** _It was a request that i just found out a few days ago, didn't read that request before so yeah lol. sorry. but I made it lol._**

 ** _the request was : "Are you up to writing genderbend? Just fluffy romance is fine."_**

* * *

Uranohoshi;

No one ever expect them to come in such a good timing. Without the Great Grand Enchanter and her companion, the power of Uranohoshi's defense is halved. They who stayed must defend their home with everything they got. Luckily, since the residential area are far enough from the school, they didn't need to worry about harming the civilians.

Some fishermen decided to evacuate to the school and helping out with the soldier's preparation. The alchemist quickly creates a lot of bombs and healing potions, the magister calculating the invasion and helping the Elementalist to prepare their attack, the services keep searching for anyone who needs to be protected, while the Otonokizaka students are working their best to protect the remaining Uranohoshi's students.

"Everyone! Go! Go! Set up the barriers again! Just like what we did before!" a student shouted.

"Yeah!" The other students shouted all together.

They all have been working with shifts for a few days now. The Bandits are successfully kept outside along with the Rebels who brought a few of their monsters to attack.

"Damn, how did they know that we are quite vulnerable now?" Dia said to Mari who's currently busy getting her staff ready.

"Someone from the inside must've told them about the Great Grand Enchanter's move. I wonder if it's from the service again…"

"Impossible! Chika managed her people so thoroughly. It can't be from her people!" Dia said.

"That's what I thought before… and I was also ignoring the fact that they who care nothing about the mages are they who never live as one."

"There are still the espions and the knight. Services is not always be the suspect!" Dia said.

"Dia, I don't want to argue with you right now, so please, can you prepare yourself to battle? We might be getting an attack from the inside today."

Dia's eyes widened.

"F-From the inside?"

"Yes, if my prediction is right, they'll start from the hall."

Dia couldn't say a word to that.

"Hurry, break the necklace and let's fight!" Mari said.

* * *

The Monarch's Dock;

"Welcome! Welcome to the Kingdom of The West, Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted a performer in the middle of the luxurious dock. The floor made of stones, covered with polished woods in some part and decorated with lively flower garden.

The Great Grand Enchanter's cruise moored next to the rest of the expensive-looking cruises, it makes Nozomi feels glad that she didn't came here with old traditional ships. She also feels glad that she cared about her looks before landing here, else she could've been shamed of wearing messy looking clothes.

 _Oo—oo—O Great Grand Enchanter! Welcome! Welcome to the Kingdom of The West!_

Sang another performer from the street as she gestured to Nozomi who stood next to Eli, Maki and Umi.

"Nozomi, respond her with a song!" Maki quickly whispered.

"H-Huh? Okay." Nozomi took a deep breath.

 _Oh M'lady, Thank you for the warmth of your smile!_

She sang flawlessly. Nozomi is glad that her mind is still clear and fresh.

 _Great Grand Enchanter? Great Grand Enchanter? Where will you stay? Shall we look for your place to stay, we shall do!_

Other performers suddenly sang as they avert all of their attention to Nozomi and her group.

"No need to find the place to stay." Maki said.

"Got it." Nozomi nodded.

 _My—My, how kind! I have decided where I shall stay tonight, and the answer is within all of your hearts!_

Nozomi replied.

"That was a good response, where did you learn it?" Maki asked.

"Ericchi, when she was answering the same question." Nozomi said.

"Oh… Should've expected that." Maki sighed.

Eli giggled to Maki's respond. The performers seem to be agreeing on how impressed they are by the Great Grand Enchanter performances. They gestured politely before they started to greet the other guests.

"That was fun, by the way." Nozomi said.

"Of course, that's how the culture are here. Everyday is a music day, happy or sad, people should express their emotion with music." Maki said.

"You have told them that you really respect their culture by doing and enjoying the musical greeting. It's a good step, Nozomi." Umi said.

"I wonder how's everyone doing back there, I'm sure the group will be greeted in the same fashion." Eli said.

"I'm not worried, Honoka and Kotori are good at doing something like this. Honoka might be a problem, but she has good sense of humor. Should be enough to entertain them." Umi said.

"Yeah, Niko, Hanayo, and Rin might have unique voices, but I'm very sure that they'll be precious in my people's eyes." Maki said.

As they walk closed to the Monarch's Palace, a familiar woman stood next to a few familiar group. While she believes that everyone else know who she is, Nozomi couldn't ignore her feeling to greet this person and let everyone knows that she knows this person.

 _Oh Kisame Azura-san! Good Morning!_

The wavy haired brunette surprised to hear Nozomi's melodic greeting.

 _So you came with your group too, that's nice. I hope to get along with you in the party!_

Nozomi continued with cheerful swings and gesture.

Maki, Eli, and Umi didn't make any comment to what she just did, but they seem to be amused. Kisame herself couldn't even prepare for the response, she is frozen on her place, none of her group could help her.

Did Nozomi just accidentally shame someone?

"Nozomi, let's hurry. The Party should be around tonight so you should take a little rest and get ready." Eli said to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Heh, so you are into picking the Azura family, huh? I hope you are prepared for this." Maki said as she keeps walking to guide Nozomi and the group.

"Yes, they might not be good at appreciating other, but they have good politic skill. I remember their performance in debate battle last year. It's very scary." Umi said.

"While musical skill will favor the Elite in monarch's side, politic skill will favor the elites who are working with the governments. If you can gain their favor, we will only have two more major elite sides to impress." Eli explained.

"Yeah, the other two should be easy. One is the religious side, the other is they who works with the society. You need spiritual knowledge for the religious side and good sense of everything you need in life to impress the Social Elites." Maki added.

"Describe… good sense…" Nozomi said.

"I don't know. You have to figure that out yourself." Maki shrugged.

"I can help you with that, Nozomi. But please, know that the battle is just about to start. Keep your heads up." Umi said.

The group agreed silently as they keep moving toward the palace.

* * *

Uranohoshi;

"The east wing is under attack!" Shouted a commander as his soldiers running toward the gate, helping the mages to keep the door closed.

"Magisters! To the hall now!" Dia commanded.

The magisters quickly move to the hall.

"Patrol the area! We got some traitors living among us! Only we can unveil them!" she shouted.

Some students are surprised to hear what Dia just said, The nearby Espion leader and The Military commander turn their eyes on Dia.

"High Magister, anything we can do to handle the traitors?" Asked the Espion leader.

"Yes, support my magister, we know what they use to mark themselves as an ally to them." Dia said.

"What about us, High-Magister?" The Military commander asked.

"Keep the gate closed for everyone. We will clean them up right here, and right now!" Dia said.

"Understood." The Espion and Military agreed before they dispatch themselves to arrange the matter.

Dia keep moving toward the main hall, where many service people gather to tend the injured units. Chika and Riko working so hard to make sure that everyone are receiving the right treatment.

"Chika, Riko, how is it around here?" Dia asked.

"We got a problem. Many of our materials are located outside the walls. The Alchemist can't synthesis anything without them." Riko said.

"And the services couldn't heal anyone quickly without the alchemist's medicine. We have to use traditional medicine and it will take too long to recover." Chika said.

"I see, I'll let the Espion know."

"We already told You-chan, she said she will try to secure the underground path."

"Underground?! But we got suspicion on the underground path! There might be some rebels down there!" Dia said.

"Alisa-chan and Yukiho-chan are supporting them. They said they are about to conduct a little experiment along the way too."

"Experiment…" Dia remain silent for a moment.

"Ayase-sama will not like to hear this. I have to go now, please hang in there, ok?" she continued before she ran out from the main hall.

* * *

The Underground path of Uranohoshi;

The path is not the cleanest path and not the dirtiest either. Many said that the services often use this path as a shortcut to the storage while some Espion often hang out around here along with the militaries.

You, Alisa, and Yukiho prepared a few liters of water, acid, and poison powder on the entrance.

"That's all we got, Alisa!" You said as the last container that contains poison powder delivered.

"These are good for us." Alisa said.

"Alisa-chan, are you sure we all have to do this? I mean, those rebels and bandits are still human too…" Yukiho said.

"It's us or them, Yukiho. My sister said we can't afford more death, so we all have to do this to protect ourselves." Alisa said.

"But, you are about to drown them in acid. When they die, they might not even be in a solid form, not even their bones! We might be getting a hard time cleaning the mess too!" Yukiho said.

"Don't worry about the mess. It won't leave any." Alisa said sweetly before she walks to the group of Elementalist waiting for her command.

"Ready…!" Alisa raise her hand.

"Set…!" she continued as the Elementalist charged their power. A dim torch light approaching the group and growling sound echoing the underground path.

"Go!" Alisa shouted.

The first person to show up was wearing an Uranohoshi uniform. Right behind him, there are a few monsters and undead soldiers along with transforming rebels and corrupted bandits. The Espion threw everything inside the containers, spreading everything on the solid ground while the Elementalist starts to take control over the poison water, blasting them toward the invaders and the student who happen to be standing right in front of those invading enemies.

"Alisa! Did you see that?! They got a student with them!" Yukiho said.

"Clearly, he is the one who's selling us to them." Alisa replied.

"No! I mean, what if he is a hostage?!"

"A willing hostage, not that different with traitors."

"We didn't even listen to his reason!" Yukiho said.

Alisa remain silent for a moment. She nodded and casted something among the wave of merciless water. It lasted for a while until they finally sure that there won't be any invaders in the underground path.

The stone walls are corrupted, the whole places look somewhat polished and stained with the poison water and unknown dark liquid on the ground. There's no solid body left on the ground except for one man with broken Uranohoshi's student uniform covered with a small barrier.

"Please clean up the mess, everyone, remember what I taught you about how to clean up liquid mess." Alisa said. The Elementalist started to work according to Alisa's command.

Yukiho quickly ran to the only remaining solid body inside the barrier, followed by Alisa who calmly walk without guilt in her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yukiho asked.

"He can't be ok, Yukiho, look at him." Alisa said with a faint sweet smile.

The man's flesh appears like it was just roasted for quite a long time, the acid has taken out all of his senses.

"He seems to be still alive though, you might want to hurry yourself with the question." The blonde said.

Yukiho have no choices.

"Why are you among them?" she asked immediately.

"I…. want…. To… be… acknowledged." He said with his writhing voice.

From then, Alisa seems to be surprised to hear it.

"…I… can…. Be…. Better… Great….grand… Enchanter…" he continued.

"Trying to throw Nozomi-nee-san off the throne, huh? Many tried, all failure." Alisa replied coldly.

"Put that aside, why are you doing this? Who made you do this?!" Yukiho asked again.

"The… Holy… Order…. Supported me…" he replied.

"They… said… I'm worthy…" he continued painfully.

"You are not even graduated yet. There are still too far more things to learn than casting your basic magic. Even I have to keep learning again and again to reach my own goal." Alisa said.

Yukiho shook her head.

"You're being tricked by their sweet word. They don't know us more than we know ourselves. Please, If you are given with one more chance to be alive, remember that no one reach their success without their own hard work." Yukiho said.

"Luck exist, but it's not meant for everyone. You can be jealous, but wanting to harm they who are higher than you so that you could step ahead is always wrong and I'm sure it will return back to you one day." Alisa said.

"The only right way to be higher than someone else is to prove your worth through positive action. You could've just file your document and sign up without caring about how you will lost, trying itself is already an experience for you." Yukiho said.

"I'm… sorry… I was… a fool…." He said before he closes his eyes eternally.

Yukiho couldn't do a thing for him, alas, even if he survives, he might have to deal with the painful scars on his body. Even alchemy couldn't restore his skin, not yet.

"Why do they have to pick a fool like him to do their deed… he knows nothing." Yukiho sighed.

"That's the point, Yukiho. He knows nothing… and everyone underestimated him. He wants to change that, but in a wrong way." Alisa said.

Yukiho couldn't say another word. The truth is too painful to be agreed with.

"Perhaps I should be taking a little turn on my path. Something doesn't add up and I wish to change that before it's too late." Alisa said.

"Alisa-chan?" Yukiho flustered,

"It's nothing. Let him rest. I'm sure his corpse will be useful for the magisters and alchemist." Alisa said.

Yukiho nodded. She couldn't be so sure yet, but maybe Alisa has her own reason to be cold toward their enemy and prisoners? She may need to wait until she is willing to tell her.

"For now, we need to inform about the Holy Order's involvement. We can't let them trying to ruin us like this." Alisa said.

"You are right, maybe we need to meet-…" before Yukiho finish her word, Dia approaches them in a hurry.

"Alisa! Yukiho!" she called them. Her eyes met theirs, but then her focus changed to the dissolving man near their feet and she seems to be taking it very seriously.

* * *

The Monarch Palace's East Wing;

Nozomi and her companions are given with some room to shares. Maki has her own room since she is the princess in this palace, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi in one room, Nozomi and Eli has their own, then Niko, Rin, and Hanayo shares their room.

They are all preparing for the party with Kotori as their fashion designer. Everything was made and designed before they took the trip to the West Kingdom. Now all they need to do is to wear them and perhaps with support of each other since they don't bring any service to serve them.

"Is this right… Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked as she is trying to wear her long purple European dress.

"Hnng…. Looks like I made your chest a little too tight…" Kotori said as she focus on how Nozomi's breast looks squished behind the white fabric.

"It's fine, I think I can survive that." Nozomi said.

"No, you won't." Kotori said before she quickly starts fixing what she thinks was wrong with it.

"We'll have dinner in the party, your clothes might get a little too tight after you ate some snacks." She continued.

Nozomi remain silent as she watches Kotori working on her clothes while she is also wearing a light blue long dress. She didn't tend to her hair yet, but pretty sure she got a lovely hat in one set, just like how she made hers. The whole set are very European, it's like she is very fluent with the whole design.

"Speaking of which, you look like you are very used with this kind of fashion. Do you happen to be studying here?"

"No, it's just a hobby. I love designing clothes and I like to research them through internet."

 _Internet…?_

"Internet…?" Nozomi tilt her head slightly.

"N-No, sorry, I mean—…" Kotori looks flustered.

"No, wait, Kotori-chan. You know internet, I know internet, do you happen to be from the future?"

Kotori remain silent for a while,

"Yes, it's a little absurd isn't it?" she finally replied.

Maybe Nozomi should stay quiet for a while, listening to what she thinks about this world.

"I feel like I'm meant to be here, this world is fantastic and—…"

"Hey, Nozomi!" Niko suddenly approached them.

"Oh, Nikocchi, what's up?" Nozomi replied.

"I got you a message, from Maki-chan. She said, she is very sorry but you have to deal with male companions for a while."

"What? What do you mean?" Nozomi flustered.

"Politic stuff, Majority of their rival propaganda is to not trust leadership to a woman without man under their command. Since the Grand Magister and Grand General are not yet known to anyone, they plan to make the deal with a little trick." Niko said.

"I'm glad you requested an androgynous fashion for three of them then." Kotori said.

Yeah, she is glad… but she was expecting to see handsome woman… not a real man? Wait a minute... Kotori said… three of them… did she mean that Eli, Umi and Maki are about to transform into male?

"Did the Monarch agree to this? I mean, Maki is well known, right? She can't be not famous in her own place." Nozomi asked.

"She can deal with that, she said. Being in two place at once is her specialty and her parents will understand that so much because this is their game too. Heck, the Male Maki was present in party last year. Ever wonder why Maki's title is Master Espion instead of Lady Espion?" Niko said.

She never thought of that… very clever.

"Because the Master Espion is known as male here?" Kotori guessed.

"That's right, duh! Since the three advisors are popular in the world and known to be all females in your reign, the Emperor side is making a propaganda that woman who couldn't rule over any man are not worthy to be the true leader of the world. Some dudes are using this propaganda to make themselves look mighty, you know. Pffft. Disgusting, I know. Then the Monarch created another propaganda, saying, men who aren't capable of lowering their hat to they who bested them and making excuses for their loss are just as foolish as the loser thugs on the roads." Niko explained.

"They used their daughter to spread that propaganda, successfully gain a lot of elites to agree with them. Funny thing, you know. Who would've expect that? I thought there is no man that could respect a woman, turns out that those men are just quiet. Wonder if I can run into one."

"Or you can just try to score a prince… Prince Nishikino, the Master Espion." Nozomi said teasingly.

"Heh, Prince Maki, huh? Not bad. I saw her form as him. Very handsome… wait-wait…Nozomi! I'm going to kill you if you say that again! I'm not trying to say that at all! I have dignity, okay? I don't score with anybody!"

"I wonder if Maki-chan is a womanizer as male?" Kotori asked.

"Womanizer? Nah, more like, just popular. She don't flirt with them, only being gentle and responding according to what she needs from them. She is dedicated to her job. I'll be more worried about Umi, she is too innocent in this party. Accepted almost like everyone's flirt and made them think that she is into them…"

"What?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Even though there was almost a little fight happened there, Eli came to rescue her and set things back in order. They still have cold eyes on each other, even though they don't chase after Umi anymore…"

"Oh good… I thought my party will have to be bloody." Kotori sighed.

"How's Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Her? Well, she is the womanizer, if you ask me. Everyone flirt on her and she just flirt on them back then coldly murder their hearts when they are trying to get closer."

Sounds like her. She is always that cruel to others.

"She is waiting for you to dance with her in the dance floor, be look like a straight couple just for tonight."

Can she do that? She believes she might be too nervous to do that.

"You should hurry before she ends up like Umi right now."

"What happened to Umi-chan now?" Kotori asked.

"She is dancing with Honoka… almost break her legs in the first few minutes." Niko said.

"Oh…" Kotori blanked for a while.

"Maybe I should take my time then." She continued.

"Huh? Alright, I'll go get Hanayo and Rin, they should be ready by now." Niko said.

"Ok! Have fun!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

Nozomi wonder what Kotori plan with letting her lover getting injured?

* * *

The Monarch's Ballroom;

A handsome blonde man sitting with his white and gold European suit, covered with majestic furry coat and carrying an odachi on his back. His long hair locked a little messily with ice blue ribbon, his eyes gazing quietly on the chocolate cake that he just took from the buffet table, wondering how he should start eating his cherished meal.

The red haired man next to him, wearing the prince-like clothing and elegantly eating the pasta that served on his table, The master Espion really enjoy his pasta as he sat next to the woman everyone knows as Maki Nishikino who quietly and gently enjoy her steak. Then at the other side of the table, dark blue short haired man with a single small pony tail at the end of his hair, his majestic suit that designed to fit with the European militaries, trying to rest himself after a work out that he was forced to do in the ballroom, even as a Grand General, he never be able to spend that much energy in a short time. Then next to them, a shameless ginger haired woman eating almost everything that she took from the buffet table.

She never fails to trigger disapproval from the Grand General.

"Honoka, eat more carefully! You already almost make the whole party thinks we are about to start a riot from the dance floor, don't act more than that!" He said.

"Ehhhgmmmbutmummiiicwann…"

"Finish your meal and talk!" The grand general stated again. Honoka nodded and started to eat again.

"Sheesh, Honoka! Why are you always like this! You are not even forced to turn into a male here! Behave like a real woman!"

"You don't like being a male?" Umi asked.

"Not that I hate it, I just think that being a male is uncomfortable. They have so much on their shoulder and they can't even freely choose their wardrobe. Sometimes I like wearing long skirt or a simple dress." Umi said.

"Heh, not that anyone will stop you if you decide to wear female wardrobe as male." Maki said.

"Never heard of beautiful trans, aren't you? Or an androgyny? Someone who looks great as male but also great as female?" Eli said with playful smirk.

"Are you trying to be one right now?" Umi asked.

"I attract a lot of female as a female, also a lot of male as a male. I like making people question their sexual orientation." Eli replied.

"And break their hearts." Maki sighed.

"That was fun too." The blonde chuckled.

"What? What did you do, Eli?" Umi asked.

Eli turn her cold blue eyes to Maki,

"Care to tell, Master Espion? I'm sure you will have a lot of fun telling that story." She said.

"I'm surprised that you want to hear about how Eli broke those noble's heart. I thought you already knew since she saved you from your naïve little mind." Maki said.

"Did she also says something like… Sorry, I already have someone dearest to me?"

"More like: do you think I'll spend more time with you? I'm not even sorry to tell you that I already have someone else in my heart. No more space."

"Ok, except she didn't go dancing with this someone, huh? No shows yet." Umi said.

"Well, I don't think some nobles will give up when it comes about fighting against Nozomi, after all, she is their main target too." Maki said.

"So you are saying that fighting against Honoka wasn't worth it?" Umi said.

"Whup?" Honoka's head lifted to see them.

"It's nothing! Go back to eat!" Umi scolded her. Honoka continued to eat again.

"Heh, more like, no one want to risk getting fisted right on their face." Maki said.

"Fisted…" Eli chuckled.

"Really, Maki? Fisted? I thought the only place woman will get fisted on is between their greasy and slimy entrance."

"Tch, shut up, you perverted fox." Maki sighed at her.

"I'll pretend I never heard that from your shameless mouth, Eli." Umi said.

"Oh come on! It's only between us, we are guys too. Shouldn't it be normal to speak like that? That's what they do." Eli said.

"You are just being sarcastic, aren't you? We all knows that none of us are into males." Maki said.

"I think I'll stick with the polite type of male. I only speak language that respect woman." Umi said.

"Saying that a fist could end on woman's face is not a respect to woman, you know. I'll never do that." Eli said.

"But woman fights too. They can have pride on putting their fist on someone's face." Umi said.

"Right…" Maki and Eli sighed at Umi's answer. They should've always remember that Umi loves sort of battle, plus, the fact that she did have a fist fight with Honoka as female during their physical practice.

A moment later, Nozomi, Kotori, Niko, Hanayo, and Rin appeared from the east wing door. They seem to be surrounded by a few nobles as they move. Each of them respond with graceful gesture while being watched by the three prince-like men and that one glutton who seems to be excited to see her friends.

"Ooooi! Kotori-chaaan! Nozomi-chan! Niko-chaan! Hanayo-chan! Rin-chaaaan!" She shouted as she waves so confidently while holding a fork with sausage stuck on its tips. Eli and Umi quickly stood from their seat while Maki stayed on the chair and acted like he (she) doesn't care.

The blonde took the initiative to approach them first and pulled the beautiful purplenette to the dance floor, followed by the Grand General who move so quickly and gestured politely before he invite the sweet ash brunette to the dance floor.

The two couples aren't hesitating when they join the dance along with the rest of couples. Some of them even stopped to look at how the couples started with playful giggles and romantic gazes on each other's eyes.

The music stopped for a while. Everyone focus their eyes to the two most attractive couple in the party. Then as they think that the two couple are ready to blaze the dance floor with their greatest move, the music starts again.

 _Welcome song! Our hearts become one so this place become our never-ending stage!_

The singer started before the European music instrument starts to play cheerfully. The two couples began their move differently, but somehow synced with each other's move. They never practiced it together, but their heart plays along the melody.

"Ohh! That sounds like a really fun song-nya!" Rin said.

"Care to dance, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Yep! Let's dance-nyaa!" Rin said befoe she and Hanayo joined the dance floor.

Once the two joined, the other couples seems to gain their confidence to join the song again, this time, they just somehow follow each other's move and syncs with the magical melody.

"Heh, pretty good, huh? I made that song." Maki said.

"You did? I'm surprised! Who would've thought a gloomy grumpy brat like you can make such a cheerful song?" Niko said.

"Are you challenging me?! You're not even that good when I train you!" Maki said.

"Hah, I'll show you how I dance now, you'll be mesmerized. What about it?" Niko asked.

"Tch, fine. Let's dance." Maki offered his hand rudely, but Niko gladly take his hand and started to swings with the crowd.

The ginger haired girl is left behind on the table, she seems to be surprised that no one is around her anymore.

"E-Ehh? W-why is everyone leaving me alone?!" she complained.

"Worry not, the capturer of my heart!" suddenly, someone with pirate captain suits came by. Honoka turn her face to the person and realized that she knows this person so well.

"Ooo! Tsubasa-chan!" She cheerfully called the brown short haired woman who politely offered her hand to her.

"Shall we dance? I'm sure your stomach will forgive you again this time."

"My stomach…?" Honoka flustered.

"Yes, you just ate so much, aren't you? Not recommended to be immediately on action, but you are used to it so why not? Think of this as a battlefield. No rest for the wicked." Tsubasa said.

Honoka smiled as her face slightly blushes.

"I don't get it, but let's do that anyway." She said before she ran to the dance floor with Tsubasa.

* * *

Uranohoshi, The Magister's hall;

While the battle still runs outside the walls, the inner area seems to be calmed down after some people are captured for cooperating with the bandits and rebels. According to the Espion's investigation, most of them are the Uranohoshi students and they are not even a legal student. Those students entered Uranohoshi after they gain a few student's favor, easily went in because no one is watching over their registration. It's clearly the management's fault, but...

"…what do you mean it's my fault? I let the students manage themselves. So they are murdering their own friends, not my fault!" Mari said.

"It is your fault, Mari! Why are you letting them managing themselves?! It's like trusting a billion yen to a kid who knows nothing more than how to spend them in one go!" Dia yelled at her. She should've been somewhere else right now, but Mari came by and she just want to take the chance to talk with her.

"People learn that way! Trial and error!" Mari argued.

"We can't always teach people like that! Hell, not everyone able to learn from their mistake! They might never know that it was a mistake!"

"I put the teachers on duty with helping those students."

"They—are—dead, Mari. Dead! That's your fault too because you put them in danger!"

"You said I was wrong for trusting a kid with a billion yen, now you said I'm wrong for trusting the experienced peoples?!"

"If you pay attention to them, this won't happen and you could've stopped them!" Dia yelled.

"Look! It's hard to be me, ok? It's unfair if you treat me like I can do everything!" Mari replied.

"Then quit." Someone suddenly said as she approaches the two.

Mari and Dia turn their sight to the Grand General's assistant.

"Quit doing it. Go back to your own place. We don't need you to pamper us." She said coldly.

"What?" Mari frowns.

"K-Kanan, that's…for…" Dia loses her word.

"Mari." Kanan said.

"Me? You said that to me?!" Mari's voice raises.

"Yes, you! Why are you even here? You don't need to stick your hand around us all the time. You have your own business to take care of, why are you here?" Kanan said coldly.

"Why!? You are asking why?!" Mari's voice raises higher.

"Mari! Kanan! Ugh…this is getting out of hands..." Dia said before she looks into Alisa and Yukiho who stayed around her before she started a conversation with Mari. They've been there to wait for Dia who wanted to talk with them seriously.

"It's because I care about all of you!" Mari yelled.

"I told you, you don't need to do that! We can take care of ourselves! You are just here to make things worse!" Kanan yelled back.

The blonde frowned deeper before she quickly ran toward Kanan, making a very powerful slap on the warrior's cheek within a second. Kanan thrown to the side and fall to the ground.

"Is that what you are saying to me after I did everything I can do for you all!?" Mari yelled as her eyes began to turn red as she is trying to hold her tears. The Grand General's assistant tries to wake up from her fall.

"Do you think I did this without thinking?! No! I already think of everything! About my future, about my concern, and about my feeling!" she yelled again.

"Do you think I can walk away after everyone shows me how they care about me?! Or about how they are willing to protect me?! Then about Dia who's letting herself losing what she hold so dearly?! Or about you who tried to make everything a failure just because you want us all retreating with honor?! Do you think I know nothing about that!?"

Kanan remain silent as she holds her bruising cheek.

"It's so unfair how you all can sacrifice for me, yet I can't sacrifice myself for you. Why can't you understand how I feel? Why can't you value my effort? I know I haven't make a big change right now, but I eventually will! Because I know what I'm doing, I know what I'm trying to make, and I know myself more than you know me!" the blonde started to cry.

Everyone are silenced. Alisa and Yukiho couldn't respond with any word, they know nothing about the real deal. Dia knowing nothing else that she could say about what Mari says, alas, she already knows what she feels, that's why she is also worked up on making her dream comes true. Then Kanan who couldn't just take back what she coldly says to Mari, staring at her silently. Now she knows that she made a wrong strategy to deal with Mari, because her understanding to her is already wrong and there's no back up plan in mind, not yet.

"What with the silence treatment on me now? Do you hate me for doing all I can do for you?" Mari asked emotionally to everyone in the place.

"No, Mari, listen, I don't hate—…" Dia trying to speak,

"That's what everyone always says to me. They don't hate me, they don't disagree with me, but they can't value my effort, even if I made an excellent result for them! Nobody ever like me for who I am. All they want from me is my money, right?! My status, my support for their dream, and my understanding for their feeling!"

"M-Mari, you just contradict your own—…" Dia trying to calm her down again,

"Enough! I had enough! If you want me to leave, I will leave right now, and forever!" Mari yelled angrily before she ran out of the hall.

"Wait! Mari!" Dia quickly trying to chase her.

"Mari!" Kanan quickly stood up and running to catch up with her.

Alisa and Yukiho stayed in their place, watching the three running out emotionally.

"I'm glad the magisters are busy with the battle, they don't need to watch this drama." Yukiho said.

"Yes, but we need to warn them now." Alisa said.

"Warn them?" Yukiho wondered.

"Mari-san is going to kill herself and there's only one place where she can die quick, painless, and without trace." Alisa said.

"W-what do you mean?" Yukiho asked.

"Remember the last wave's clean up strategy?" Alisa asked.

"Oh god! Let's go, Alisa!" Yukiho said before she drags Alisa out of the hall.

* * *

The two young women running up to the highest tower;

Alisa summoned a wind fox to help them scouting for the trio's location and traveling with Yukiho's wind Kirin. They run on the winds, turning to left and right as they began to spot their target. The power of time is strong and easily detected when used without the proper technique.

Mari is going all out today and it's a big problem for Dia who is still trying to get used with the magic that just returned to her or for Kanan who's not prepared for this reaction. While the blonde keep skipping time as she run toward the outer wall and without anyone seeing them, Dia and Kanan has to pass through obstacles and making sure that they didn't ruin anything on their way.

"Mari! Please! Stop! That's not what we meant!" Dia shouted.

"Mari!" Kanan also shouted.

None of them are heard, alas, the blonde has started to lose her physical senses. She is using too much magic power as she run.

"Mari, please stop using your magic like this! It's dangerous!" Dia shouted again.

Kanan couldn't even ask what it means, all she want to do right now is to stop the blonde from doing whatever she is about to do.

The battle still running out there, it's the last wave and the Elementalist have prepared their final counter. The water flooded the ground outside the wall, the enemy knows nothing about what exactly going to happen to them as they move with water on their feet. They move closer and closer to the wall with all of their monstrous and mindless being. The closer they get, the deeper the water.

"Alisa, have you got her location?" Yukiho asked as she control her Kirin's movement.

"I certainly got her destination, we are a few seconds early." Alisa said.

"Huh? How do you know her destination?"

"Her time magic, she is already aiming for one location, right above the northwest guard tower." Alisa said.

"What if she changed her mind?" Yukiho asked,

"That's unlikely, she used all of her power, she is no longer able to take control of her magic." Alisa said.

"Right, Time magic is that harsh to the wielder. No wonder only highly educated mages are capable of controlling it." Yukiho said.

"Yukiho, I'll go first. You should pick up Dia-san, then if possible Kanan-san should join too."

"Dia-san is the priority?" Yukiho asked as Alisa jumped to her wind fox.

"She just got her magic back, right? Then we need her in case something didn't go right." Alisa said.

"Understood, I'll go now!" Yukiho replied before she turns around and dashes to do her objective.

The young blonde landed on the destination that she already predicted. Then just about a few seconds later, Mari arrived there, struggling to continue to walk before she dropped on her knees right in front of the young blonde.

"Mari-san, you are really persistent, aren't you?" Alisa asked with a sweet smile.

"Alisa-chan…" she called her as she tried to catch up with her breath.

"Do you want to die that much? I can help you if you like." Alisa said—still with her sweet smile.

"You can't, Alisa-chan. You shouldn't stain your hand with my blood." Mari replied.

"My hands? They are not that innocent. I'm about to kill a few hundred of bandits and rebels with it too. Didn't you see the pool of water outside?" She asked.

"I see, I should've remember that." Mari said.

"But, before that, can you tell me… why do you want to die?" Alisa asked again.

"I have no more reason to live. I have ruined both of my choices. I rejected my nobility because I want to help my friends… yet now I can see that I'm only a burden to them… nothing else."

"When you reject your nobility, did you really lose them? I see that your parents still spoiling you with many things." Alisa said.

"I…" Mari loses her word.

"Then, Dia-san and Kanan-san still care about you, they are chasing you right now, yet here you are leaving them on their own." Alisa continued.

Mari couldn't answer her.

"I thought you are about to reply their kindness, not leaving them." The younger blonde continued again.

Mari smirked,

"Maybe I'm doing that right now." She said sadly.

"How?" Alisa asked.

"If I'm gone in war, no one will question my disappearance. The business will go on without me and they will no longer have me as their burden." Mari said.

"I see!" Alisa smiled.

"That's a good thought, I don't disagree with it." She continued.

Mari chuckled pathetically.

"So…" she pauses for a moment as she raises her sight to the younger blonde.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked.

"Sure." Alisa nodded as she offered her hand.

She helped Mari to sit above the stone fence.

"Here we go…" Alisa said.

Mari remain silent, confused with what she is trying to do.

"There's nothing behind you. You can fall freely and once you reached the water surface, you only need to wait until my peoples casted their magic on the water. After that, you'll feel nothing and your body will be gone. Instant death without trace. That's what you plan, right?" Alisa said.

"Thank you, Alisa." Mari smiled.

"I suggest you wait for your friends though. You don't want to burden them, right? Then you should at least say your goodbye to them." Alisa said.

"But, if I wait for them, they'll try to stop me." Mari said.

"So? Not like they can stop you. I'm pretty sure they can't stop you, Mari-san. Only they who value you more than their life will do that." Alisa said.

Mari seems to be surprised to hear it.

"You don't have any magic power left, do you? My second suggestion is to think again of what you want to do. There's no point of return now, not even your time magic can safe you. Do it, or not, that's your choice." Alisa said coldly.

Mari nodded. She decided to stand up on the stone fence, facing toward the outside of the wall. There's no bandits or rebels down there, only some remains of them which appear to be killed before the water raises around the outer wall.

"Death… they are really as scary as what everyone says." Mari said.

"For some, death is a start of a new beginning." Alisa replied.

"You are right, it's a start of a new beginning. Will my life be better after death?" Mari asked to herself.

"I don't know. I have my own opinion about that."

Just a second later, the two can hear Yukiho, Dia, and Kanan approaching them.

"Mari! Mari! Stop!" Dia shouted.

"Mari! No! Don't do it! I'm sorry! Please don't do it!" Kanan shouted.

"Alisa! Stop her, please!" Yukiho shouted.

Alisa remain silent as she watches Mari standing above the stone fence. Yukiho, Dia and Kanan finally got close enough to talk, but they won't risk to do anything reckless.

"Mari! We can talk about this. This is all a misunderstanding!" Dia said.

"Mari, please, listen. I'm sorry, ok? I'm very sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it!" Kanan said.

"Mari-san, think again. We can't do anything without you. You are valuable to us all!" Yukiho said.

"Kanan, Dia, Yukiho-chan." Mari said without any emotion in her voice.

The three remain silent. They want to know what Mari has to say.

"I'm sorry… for being such a burden." She said.

"Mari! You don't mean to really do that, right? You know we can't let you do that!" Dia said.

"Sorry, but I mean it. I have nothing left." Mari said.

"What do you mean you have nothing left? You still have everything! You have lost nothing!" Kanan said.

"What's the point of having them, if I have no reason to have it?" Mari said.

"No! That's wrong! You have all the reason to have everything you have right now!" Dia said.

"She is right, please stop thinking that way! If there's anyone worthy to die, that's me. That's me for not understanding you earlier! I'm such an idiot, I know nothing about your feeling yet I acted like I know everything." Kanan said.

"Kanan! You shouldn't say that!" Dia said.

"I don't care! I don't care about myself anymore! All I want to do is to pay for my mistake! So please, step down and let me be the one who stand there to meet the death!" Kanan said.

"Kanan!" Dia yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Kanan yelled back at Dia.

"Kanan! Dia! That's enough! Stop fighting!" Mari yelled.

Kanan and Dia quickly kept their mouth shut.

"I'll make this quick. I have recovered a little magic in me." She said as her hand sparked a magenta light, showing that she is about to cast her time magic once more.

"No… Mari! No!" Dia quickly about to stop her. Yet before she could grab her, Mari already let herself falling from the tower.

"Mari!" Dia shouted at the same time with Kanan who immediately jump off without second thought. This time, Dia quickly summoned a magical big black wolf, jumping off the tower to catch the two. Yukiho was about to try to help too, yet Alisa held her back.

"Alisa! Why?!" Yukiho asked.

"That's not how we help." Alisa said. Once again, Yukiho wondered about what they are going to do next.

At the air, Mari closes her eyes, accepting whatever might happen to her after. Kanan with the speed of her jump, managed to catch Mari and she hugged her tight as the two falls. Then Dia with the weight and control of her black wolf, caught up and managed to catch both Mari and Kanan on her arm, placing them on the back. They are about to reach the water surface and yet, the water suddenly parted on where they land. Then when the water started to spark, Dia quickly make a big turn with her wolf, running up through walls. As she does that, she realized that everything is running like it's in a slow motion. From then, she knows that a time magic is happening.

Now she knows, that someone still wanted to live and wanted something else to be answered.

* * *

The Monarch's ballroom;

The dance goes on, but some has started to get tired and decided to take their seat and grab some meals. Nozomi and the rest of her companions have stopped dancing. They are leading themselves to the table that the monarch preserve for them.

It's so strange for Nozomi that she is holding a guy right now, she even danced with him without hesitation. She knows that this guy is Eli, her girlfriend who have been so intimate with her from time to time, but she can't ignore the fact that she is not a woman but a man right now.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called him softly,

"What is it, my honey? Anything you need?" Eli asked.

"I… I feel a little strange." Nozomi said nervously.

"Sorry, deal with this for a bit, ok? I'll return to my form once we are alone."

"It's fine. I'm sorry. I just… feel nervous, because you are like a stranger to me."

"I know. Please survive it." Eli replied.

As soon as they are about to take their seat, a group of nobles approaching them and stopped them.

"Good evening, Great Grand Enchanter and Grand Magister!" the lead who's a middle-aged woman with elite dress greets them. Nozomi and Eli stopped while their companions continue their journey to the seat. They can't wait to start munching their meal.

"You two danced so nicely, where did you two learn to do it?" she asked.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lady Dominico. I happen to be learning it from the former Great Grand Enchanter when I was a boy." Eli replied.

"Oh! The former Great Grand Enchanter, Mistress Ayase then?"

"Yes, Lady Dominico. You know her?"

"Of course, Ser Grand Magister. I happen to be one of her rival. She bested me in a few competitions. Such a fair woman has no worthier rival than I!" she said proudly.

"My kids here defeated her daughter though, and that was the last time I see her dancing. It concerns me so much, Ser Grand Magister!" she continued.

Nozomi wonder if she can hear a little more detail about that later.

"I heard she took the test to become the advisor for the new Great Grand Enchanter though, did she ever made it?" asked one of the girl behind the leader.

"She made it into the Kitsune throne, M'lady. Been busy doing this and that." Eli replied.

"Ah! The Kitsune throne! How fantastic. So she is the Great Grand Enchanter's strategist. Expected! She doesn't look like a woman of art anyway!" the woman said.

"I'm very sure there's an art in everything, even in war." Eli replied.

"You are certainly right, Ser Grand Magister! Art in everything, even a fine dining is an art! I like the way you think, dear!" The woman behind Lady Dominico said.

"Now-now, child, let's head to our seat. Perhaps the Good Ser care to join us?" Lady Dominico said.

"Thank you for your honor, Lady Dominico, but I should join my companion along with the Great Grand Enchanter."

"I see." Lady Dominico nodded.

"What about a night tea time, Ser Grand Magister? We'd like to host one and maybe invite the Grand General and Master Espion as well?" Asked a lady from the group.

"Ah, it sounds fun, yet I have committed myself to one woman and only."

Nozomi wonder why is it related to something like that. What's a night tea time?

"A loyal man, how charming! But heartbreaking. You could've been our greatest tea." The woman said.

"Shush now, child, let's return to our seat. We shouldn't bother the Grand Magister." Lady Dominico said before she returned to her own seat along with the rest of women.

Eli and Nozomi also decided to join their companion who've already prepared the plates and meal for everyone. When the blonde seated, the Master Espion switched his seat with Rin who's introduced as a representative of the miner guild from Otonokizaka.

"Hey Eli, are they up to their night tea time offer again?" Maki asked.

"Yes, I rejected them." Eli replied.

"Oh good, I hate that one so much." Maki said.

"What's a night tea time?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, they are inviting us to a night tea time. Literally a tea time with extra night action." Maki said.

"Extra… night action?" Nozomi wondered.

"You see, they'll be drinking tea with us while wearing their lingerie. Their excuse is that they sleep with lingerie. They will flirt on men and eventually drinking them."

"Drinking… them?" Nozomi couldn't grasp the idea at all.

"Blow job, Nozomi. You know, it's where one suck a man's shaft." Eli said.

Disgusting.

"For your information, they might offer cookies and cookies mean they want to get laid." Maki said.

"It's not all the things in that event. When they are doing that, they will also try to haggle a business with you. Most of their victim are men, that's why they favor you if you have men as one of your associate." Eli added.

"And they'll be crazy of you if your man is attractive. They were crazy of me last year, it was scary. I'm glad I could just change to my female form to avoid them." Maki sighed.

"What kind of business they have?" Nozomi asked.

"They have plenty of business. They have prostitution, art class, cooking course, and fabric trade. The Fabric trade is important for us, we didn't make any deal with them last year, because no one is capable of doing that." Maki explained.

"I don't recommend you to join their art class. It's almost like an artistic prostitution." Eli chuckled.

"What about the cooking course?" Nozomi asked.

"Meh, average quality. We have better business partner for that one." Maki said.

"I think I should introduce you with another potential business partner later. Let's make sure you are well fed, ok? I don't want you to go around with empty stomach." Eli said.

Nozomi nodded. Tonight is been fun and strange at the same time. She wonders if there's more thing to unveil, perhaps if she sticks with whatever coming to her plate, she'll start to get the hang of it and become a proper Great Grand Enchanter for everyone.

* * *

 _ **There you go! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **This story is very flexible so you can request anything and I'll be adding it here.**_

 _ **(Side note: for sensitive request like futanari / Male[character] x female[character] intimacy, might have to split that one in a skip-able chapter since many people are bothered with it.)**_

 _ **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**_


	17. Chapter 17 : Favor for a Favor

_**Next chapter!**_

 _ **Took a while, eh? But anyway! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

The Party still goes on until midnight;

Almost none of the elites are taking their bed time yet. They are still chatting with each other—and it might not be a usual casual chat either. Every word is a business to them, seeking for each other weakness and strength.

Nozomi isn't used to this, but it's still entertaining enough to be learned. She just talked to a few elites, some are taking a lot of her attention, some are boring and some are interesting but not giving her any desire to get to know them. She also learned so much about how the whole society works in here.

Those who sides with the emperor are mostly doesn't support magic, just like what the theories said, but the theories didn't say that they could be warm to a Great Grand Enchanter. Maybe they are just trying to suck up and stab from behind, but at least Nozomi got Eli on her side to help her deal with them. Then, those who sides with the Great Grand Enchanter are not always warm. They could be arrogant and rude, just like the Azura family.

While Nozomi knows that perhaps her title is what they wanted, she got a feeling that maybe the Azura aren't always that bad. She heard from the nearby gossipers that the Azura are currently struggling with their internal problem, if it gets any worse, they might be losing their nobility and won't be welcomed in the party. Their position is in danger and they might be needing any help they can get here.

The gossipers also mention about one family who's no longer attending the party due to their bankruptcy. They couldn't bring their face here and it seems that the family who's bankrupted are from the neutral side. They also said that Azura family are the cause of their misfortune and it's about to become a karma to them.

"…how poor, so now Kisame is the only part of the family who attends the party?" said one of the gossiper ladies—a little too loudly. Nozomi doesn't know from where they came from, but perhaps they are currently in the neutral side since they don't seem to be fond of the Emperor or the Great Grand Enchanter.

"...yes, Lady Montenia, the Eastern Kingdom has no more trust to the family. Said, they betrayed the Great Grand Enchanter's trust and many said that they are slowly merging with the traitors due to the family's economy issue."

"How low! Merging with traitors to help them live? That's not even an option! How could they be doing such thing? How can they even lose the Great Grand Enchanter's trust? Last time I saw her, she was humble and pure." Said the other woman.

"Thievery, rumors said they stole artifacts and used them to cause chaos. Including the massive invasion to Otonokizaka. The Great Grand Enchanter has to stay in Uranohoshi now, no other place sufficient to shelter her students."

"Oh! Poor Great Grand Enchanter! We should invite her to our place in the future!" The lady said before they started to gossip about something else and Nozomi wouldn't want to bother with it.

She and her lover, Eli, continue to move through the nobles. Their eyes are looking at her with many expression and perhaps some are intentionally talking pretty loudly to make them be heard. After a few more meters, Nozomi realizes that Eli is guiding her out of the building, into a decorated garden with a throne and its owner.

"Greetings, Her Majesty Lady Nishikino." Eli gestured very politely which Nozomi follows immediately.

"Ah, Ayase-kun and Toujou-chan." A red-haired woman—almost looked like Maki in her female form greeted them back. She is wearing the most majestic dress tonight.

"Welcome to The West Kingdom, I hope you enjoy the party." She continued.

"It's been fun, M'lady, we learn a lot." Eli replied for Nozomi.

"Is that so? Then, shall we talk about it?" Monarch Nishikino gestured toward a big gazebo with luxurious decoration. Nozomi has no choice but to follow wherever she is guided to.

The moment she walks in to the building, she already feels that something is about to be wrong. Eyes are watching somewhere and Eli also felt the same like her, though she (or he) says nothing about it.

They approach the stone bench under the luxurious ceiling. The Monarch sat down first and the two followed, it's way more comfortable than it looked like. The dim orange light colored the night and the sparkling flowers make the whole scenery perfect.

"So, how's the party? Did you enjoy the food?" the Monarch asked.

"I love the beef steaks, pork ribs, grilled tenderloin, and sauced offal." Nozomi said immediately.

The Monarch seems to be impressed as she heard it, but then she giggled and Eli sighed at her.

"Oh, dear, Toujou-chan, you love meat." She said.

"Anything wrong with that?" Nozomi asked innocently.

"No, nothing, it just so rare for a woman to say that bluntly. The image of meat lover is always be undesirable for the elites." The Monarch said.

"Is that so? But they are very delicious. I can't say no to that." Nozomi said.

"I wonder how you stayed fit, I'm sure you have a good life style." The Monarch replied.

"I'm also working as someone who balance her life style, with help of my assistant of course." Eli said.

"She fed me a lot of vegetables and make me work out in day and night. Very strict and disciplined." Nozomi said.

"I have to do it or you'll be immovable by now!" Eli replied to her.

"And of course, I should've remember that you are here for her, Ayase-kun. Can't imagine her without you." The Monarch said with a giggle.

"Exactly." Eli sighed.

"So, what about you, Ayase-kun? Do you enjoy the party?" The Monarch asked.

"Not quite, we haven't found any suspect. It's hard to enjoy the meal." Eli replied.

"Oh, so we might still have an assassin going around the party by now?"

"Maybe, they are smarter than what we thought." The blonde said.

"I understand. Even though they send a stupid man to assassinate someone, he might have some allies to help them cover his disguise. Those allies might be smart enough to cover him." The Monarch said.

"Any idea?" Eli shrugged.

"Yes, I do have some ideas. Before dawn would be our time limit. Because the time everyone returning home is the time when a dead man won't be noticed. Alas, If I'm about to assassinate someone, I don't want anyone to know that my victim is dead as soon as I killed them. I want his death to stay in the dark until the time is right." The Monarch said.

"You sound like an expert, Her Majesty Lady Nishikino." Eli said.

"Oh please, Ayase-kun. I'm the founder of the Espionage. My husband fell in love with me because I'm a very clever assassin. He met me when I assassinate one of the minister that his father hire." The Monarch said.

"Clever enough to be found on duty by a prince, I'll take that."

"Ayase-kun… you're such a tease." The Monarch sighed.

"Back to business, so, where do you think this assassination will happen?" Eli asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe somewhere within the palace. They want everyone to question the credibility of one—…. No... wait, I know where it might be. It's in the Magician quarter. Target is not someone from The Emperor or the Great Grand Enchanter side, it's someone from the neutral side." The Monarch said.

"Neutral side? Then we need to inform this to Maki. She has been a little obsessed with the idea of the assassin is targeting our member who's close with the Holy Orders." Eli said.

"No… no need. That's fine, we might not be dealing with only one assassin. There might be more of them. Let her focus on that one to keep your people safe. You two should come with me." The Monarch said before she led the two to go somewhere else.

* * *

Somewhere in the palace;

Honoka, Kotori and Umi are just finished with their talking with the elites and they are heading to a room that prepared for their after-investigation discussion which is prepared by Maki herself. Each of them are sitting on their own sofa. Umi looks very tired while Honoka looks like having so much fun while Kotori is almost as cheerful as a girl in love. She is getting compliments from the nobles—sarcastic one or the honest one, either way, it pleases her.

"Kotori, Honoka, why you two are so cheerful about this… one of them might be trying to slit your throat, you know?" Umi said.

"I know, hehe, but I'm happy that many are jealous with me. I'm so glad to be Umi-chan's girlfriend." Kotori said cheerfully.

"They got good snacks to offer, so why sulk?" Honoka said.

"Shouldn't you be worried if you get poisoned?" Umi smirked.

"Nah, they eat their snacks, they won't risk eating their own trap." Honoka said.

"Alright, put everything about that aside. Got any clues of who might be our Assassin?" Umi asked.

"I say about five of them are accomplice of a big criminal." Kotori said.

"Don't say that with that happy face." Umi sighed again.

"That woman in ivory dress is a big criminal!" Honoka said.

"How do you know?" Umi asked.

"Well, who cut a pizza into square?! That's a crime!" Honoka said.

Umi rolled his eyes.

"She didn't even eat macaron properly! She ate them with a spoon! That's a crime too!" Kotori said.

Once again, the Grand General sighed.

"Right! There's also this man who eat a breadstick not from the tip, but from the side! It's so barbaric!" Kotori said.

"Yeah! Then the woman who use chopstick to eat soup? That's ridiculous! No Elites are dumb enough to use chopstick for their soup when there's spoon on the table. I wonder who taught them table manners?!" Honoka said.

"You are not the one to say that! You suck your soup directly from its bowl! A big bowl! That's way more barbaric!" Umi said.

"But I finish them! They don't!" Honoka complained.

"So they are wasting their food?! How cruel!" Kotori said.

"Please…why can't you two get the priority right? We need to find the assassins, they who aren't supposed to be among the elites! They usually…. Wait…" Umi remain silent for a moment.

"Hmm… table manners, we can find them with table manners. Because the elites are taught with it from their young age, the assassin might not. Even if some assassin are able to get things right, they won't be able to know all of them." Umi said.

"Uh…Umi-chan? Can you… explain us about what's going on your head?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, a strategy. If only we can recap everything everyone did in the palace, we can find some assassins—some elites that's not supposed to be belong in the party."

"Recap? Like… to… see what happened before we are here?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, hmm… now I wish I asked Ohara-san to come with us. Her time magic is always useful." Umi said.

"Actually, if you just want to see what they did before, I can show you. I have an item that I created special for that matter."

"Wow, really, Kotori? You did?" Umi asked excitedly.

"Did you record everything back then?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah, even the time when you stole a loaf of bread out of their table basket." Kotori giggled.

"Noooo!" Honoka grabs her own head.

"Kotori! Please show me, show me what you have!" Umi asked as she hold Kotori's shoulder.

"U-Umi-chan! We can't do that here, it's embarrassing!" Kotori said as she blushes.

"No, not that. I mean, the recap! Can you show me?" Umi asked.

"Oh…! That! well, I can. Hold on." Kotori took off her flowery bandana and detached a flower. Apparently, there's a small gem-like object inside it. Kotori took it off before she searched her dress pocket and took out a small square mirror.

"What is that?" Honoka asked.

"This? Uhm… I'm not sure what to call it yet, but it was just an object that I copied from Nozomi-chan's invention. She rarely use it though, said she prefer talking to everyone in person since this world make it possible." Kotori said.

"Ohh… hmm.. what exactly it can do?" Honoka asked.

"Uh, you can contact other person with this mirror using magic power that provided in the tempered gemstones energy. Other function is to watch some recorded vide—I mean… uh… memory that kept inside the memory lens. The memory lens goes here…" Kotori attached the small gem-like object on the slot behind the mirror's frame.

"Then we play it…" Kotori operated the menu that appears inside the mirror's screen.

The mirror shows Umi's face who's politely gestured to Kotori before they started to dance. Everything is recorded so nicely, even the song and the surrounding voices. Honoka and Umi are very impressed.

"Hehe, the memory lens are not exactly a lens, they are only recording the wearer's memory and display it on the mirror like a vision. This was also Nozomi-chan's idea and I'm the first person she asked to make this. Quite tough!" Kotori said proudly.

"W-wait, Kotori, can you stop it from playing for a moment? Not at this part, it's the part when Nozomi and Eli spins next to us." Umi said.

"Sure! It's a new feature that I added with my own breakthrough." Kotori said before she reverts the displayed vision. She stopped at the image of Nozomi and Eli spinning next to them. Umi squinted her eyes as if she notices something is off.

An image of a tall and pale woman with dark colored dress, dark purple hair and blindfolded, standing there with a hooded creature and a glass of red wine on her hand.

"Kazuha…" Umi mumbled.

"Kazuha? Nozomi-chan's mother?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. I know she is invited, but I don't know why she is dressing like this or why she is coming with a hooded creature like that. Her skin looks pale too. It's really unlike her."

"I think she looks good on that though. Gothic dresses are cool." Kotori said cheerfully.

"Mm… I'll ignore that. Let's move on." Umi said.

The vision continues to play up to the time when Umi and Kotori stopped dancing.

"Stop!" Umi said so suddenly. Kotori quickly stopped the vision.

"There! I saw it! Someone is passing a note!" Umi said.

"Where?" Kotori asked.

"Right on the time they are looking at us. The woman right here is passing a note to this man. I wonder when she wrote it." Umi said.

"Isn't this the woman who cuts a pizza into square?!" Honoka said,

"You are certainly right, but that's not the priority. When did she wrote her note?" Umi said.

"Uhm…I don't really see when…." Kotori said as she slowly revert the vision.

"There! There it is!" Umi said immediately as soon as Kotori stop at the moment where the woman took out a pen and paper from her dress. Her eyes are looking at Kotori.

"Umi-chan! You are so sharp!" Honoka said.

"Yeah! You are so sharp!" Kotori said.

"No, this is bad. Her eyes are looking at you, Kotori." Umi said.

"Eh?"

"You are really their target. We need to find them before they find their chance." Umi said.

"M-Me?! But why?! Why am I their target?" Kotori asked.

"Your father is related closely to the Holy Orders, your mother too and you are a representative of the alchemist. The alchemist are well known among the Holy Orders and they trust each other. Then you've been running errands for the Holy Order, right? Until you are caught by the rebels in Kinokake, the Holy Order trust you for their Ore of Hope business. All those makes you the closest one to the Holy Order— a perfect candidate to be eliminated. They want the Great Grand Enchanter to lose voice from the Holy Orders." Umi said.

"But, aren't the Holy Orders already joining the rebels?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, but not all. We still have the majority of their voice, because the latest Great Grand Enchanter are trying to keep the school open."

"Nozomi tried to keep the school open, right. The Holy Orders are the one who support that decision the most. Educated mages means more controllable power for them." Honoka said.

"Only because the Holy Orders are popular of their image as the keeper of mages. But anyway, what first come first. I need to contact my knight. We need the whole palace surrounded and force those bastards to surrender." Umi said.

* * *

At the other side of the palace;

Maki, Niko, Hanayo and Rin finished their socializing duty. It wasn't a hard job for the red head, but it was very difficult for the rest of them.

"Not used with the elite's talks?" Maki asked smugly.

"I…I thought I was going to die from embarrassment…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya, they are so aggressive." Rin said.

"How could they know so much about things I want to know…" Niko smirked.

"Heh, you are all so helpless. It's only natural if you get bullied here." Maki said still with her smug face.

"Put that aside, Maki! Did you find your target yet?" Niko asked.

"My Target? Well, I do have some, but there's something that I don't understand. Why clues are leading to an assassination of someone who's a support to the emperor? We never plan any assassination because it's not our game." Maki said.

"To make a stronger point, duh! An attempt of assassination doesn't have to be coming from the outsider! Someone inside could be a victim and usually because they want his fucking seat!" Niko said.

"And perhaps they are trying to frame us with it since we are here with them." Hanayo said.

"Oohh! That's a nasty game-nya!" Rin commented.

"You're right, huh? But, please make this point clear to me. This person that I know to be the emperor's support is a strong man. He can point to a direction and five thousand soldier will move without doubt. The rumor said that he has no children or a candidate to replace him, do you think the emperor will risk losing that man?" Maki asked.

"Maybe they are just acting-nya? Because the strongman has a trust issue?" Rin asked.

"Trust issue? What are you talking about?" Maki asked.

"What if his faith to the emperor is merely because he is born within the Emperor's environment? No one can choose where they are born and what kind of society they are born in." Rin said.

"Y-You got a point, Rin-chan, but isn't it a little too far? I mean, if he is born within the Emperor's society, his trust issue will be on us. Because the emperor's society never like us." Hanayo said.

"And to make his trust issue turn into a hatred, the Emperor is planning a fake assassination and tell his fake heroic tale to this man." Niko said.

"That's brilliant, I salute their way of thinking." Maki said.

"But can an assassination be faked? I heard assassins has their own pride." Hanayo asked.

"Heh, hire a dumb man and everything will run smoothly. I see what they plan to do now." Maki nodded.

"I'm glad I brought three of you here. Else, I'll be stuck with my own mind. I don't think Umi and Eli will think like that so quickly. Umi always prefer evidence than imagination while Eli always prefer to stay quiet than being wrong." Maki said.

"It's all luck-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, Rin-chan is our lucky cat!" Hanayo said.

"More like, I'm the lucky charm!" Niko said.

"I need to warn him soon. He might have a trust issue on the mage, but he won't have a trust issue on a princess. Let's go, everyone!" Maki said before she quickly walks away.

Rin and Hanayo agreed to follow Maki walking toward wherever she plans to go to. While Niko…

"Hey! At least notice what I said to you! I'm a lucky charm, Ok?! Hey!"

* * *

Uranohoshi;

The War has ended. Everyone are restoring their health and some has to tend the dead and its burial. Many people are mourning for their loss. The care taker has so much more to do while the soldiers are taking their rest to prepare for any unexpected invasion. The Uranohoshi is at their weakest state. Without their triumph card, they barely hang on their victory. No one is holding a party and no one is making any joyful laughter.

At the bed of the sick and dying, a blonde woman lying quietly. Her soul may have been somewhere else by now, she is been motionless for three days now, but when everyone checked her pulse—they know she is alive but maybe not in her vessel.

"Her magic might have taken all of her energy. We can't restore her essence with ten potions and we don't think we can spend more than it is." Said an alchemist.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kanan asked.

"Not really. We ran out of materials. Our farm was just started and we can't grow them so quickly. Alchemy isn't an instant magic, alas, un-natural materials will cause malfunction on medicines, not recommended." The alchemist replied.

"What if I find you materials? Can you make it?"

"Not instantly too. Maybe takes about three days or so." The Alchemist replied.

"I'm fine with that. I don't think I want to wait for our lead to return. I'll go seek for those materials, please write everything you need." Kanan said before she quickly hands the alchemist a paper and ink pen.

"No need. Go get a copy of the recipe in the library. I know it's selfish of us, but we can't sacrifice any more materials for her, we've done too much. If you truly want to help her, you need to get all the materials yourself. Go ask a magister for more details. The Alchemist has a lot of things to do right now." The Alchemist said before leaving Kanan with the paper and ink pen that Kanan trying to give.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Kanan nodded sadly. She gazes on her motionless friend, it's so strange that she is that quiet. Even when she is asleep, she never be that quiet. Her face doesn't show any playful smile that she always make. It's so painful to see her like that.

Kanan refuse to sulk on what happen. She knows that a big part of this was caused by her, a big misunderstanding on her side that caused Mari to snap. She didn't expect her to do that, alas, she never wants to see her like that.

Now Kanan needs to get the recipe somehow and the first person in her mind when she heard the word "library" is Hanamaru. The Grand General assistant quickly travel to the library, but before she could reach the library, her eyes met with the young woman that she needs.

"Hanamaru-chan." Kanan called her.

"Oh? Kanan-san!" Hanamaru replied her as she stops with a stack of book on her arm.

"Here let me help you." Kanan quickly pick a few books on her arm.

"Thank you." Hanamaru said.

The two continue to walk.

"Where are you going?"

"The Library. Ruby-chan is managing some of the books now. Traitors stole the book and use it for something horrible!"

"What are they using it for?"

"To become a bed! Can't you imagine the pain of getting them cleaned after being stacked under their rugged and stinky cloth?! Those books are meant to be read and to be in a bookshelf, treated with respect! How could they doing such an evil thing to it?" Hanamaru complained.

"Bed? What for? The caretaker said they already made sure that everyone got their bed." Kanan said.

"The bed were previously stolen by those traitors, kept underground to shelter some bandits. Some of the students were also killed and replaced by bandits. Then when Otonokizaka people come in, they don't have the gut to show their true color. They have to give up the bed when the caretaker recover them and ended up with stealing the books from library."

"Did we took care of those traitors and bandit? Like… all of them?"

"Yeah, all of them are revealed easily, thanks to the Magister and Espion. They are being interrogated now, inside the Military Prison. They were forced to drink potion of truth made by the alchemist and some said that the Elementalist will soon torture them if they still refuse to cooperate."

"Serves them right. But anyway, Hanamaru-chan, do you know anything about alchemist's medical recipes?" Kanan asked.

"Sure, we got a few volumes of alchemy's medical recipe. Do you need to find anything specific?" Hanamaru asked.

"A potion to recover one's magic power."

"There are plenty of those. You need to be more specific." Hanamaru said.

"What do you suggest if it's meant for Time Magician?" Kanan asked.

"Time Magician? Should be the ultimate grade mana potion. Elite Mages like Mari-san can only drink those to recover their magic power. She usually stocked some in her office." Hanamaru said.

"Is that so? Then, I'll go get them in her office later." Kanan said.

"Oh but, Kanan-san. I think Mari gave the stock to the alchemist during the war. She always went all out when it comes about supporting someone." Hanamaru said.

Yet Mari never care about herself, this is what she never agrees.

"Then, I'll stick with getting the materials. Can you show me the recipe?" Kanan asked.

"Sure. I'm very sure the book is still somewhere within the Library!"

* * *

Back to the West's palace;

Nozomi, Eli, and the Monarch sneaking through the neutral zone. All of them are armed with at least one weapon and wearing the priest dress which allow them to cover their face with big hood. While Eli hid her odachi on the side of her robe, The Monarch carry a pair of knife on her sleeve and Nozomi has a bladed fan with her which she kept hanging on her belt. She has no choice but to pick that weapon since it's the only thing she find to be interesting from the Kingdom's storage.

Eli did complain about her choice, but the monarch shushed her and said that the best teacher is experience, letting Nozomi pick what her heart says is the only way for Nozomi to learn her lesson. From that, Eli never complain anymore but it makes Nozomi worried.

Can she really use the bladed fan?

"Nozomi, remember, try to not to cast any magic. We need to be as quiet as possible." Eli said.

"I know." Nozomi replied.

"Also, remember that even though I'm a monarch, we have to play safe. What we aim is to catch the assassin right at the time before they killed someone. Then we safe that someone and shame the sender eternally. Getting in a trouble will get us to nowhere." The Monarch said.

"I wonder why we didn't enter this place like a normal person then? Sneaking like this will get us in trouble." Nozomi said.

"No, what she means is to not confront anyone at all cost. As I said, we need to be as quiet as possible. Getting in here like a normal person will fail the whole mission to catch the assassin, they'll most likely will cancel their move if they know that the Monarch is here." Eli said.

"Ok, I get it then." Nozomi said.

"Then, I assume you are very ready, Toujou-chan."

"Yep, move on." Nozomi said.

"Hmm… if only we can ask the Yatagarasu to hide us…" the Monarch said.

Both Nozomi and Eli remain silent. They wish they are reminded with that before they are here, but job is a job, they have to do it.

They started to walk from the shade of pillars. Surprisingly, the nobles seem to be ignoring them while some are bowing politely which they respond with a special priest gesture that taught specially for the palace's priest.

They are glad that everything running so smoothly, or at least it's only until they meet a group of priestesses.

"Greetings, fellow. May the Goddess bless your night." They said.

"Greetings to you too, ladies. The Goddess live within you." Eli said with flirty voice.

"My…" the priestess seems to be attracted.

Right at that moment, Nozomi feels like punishing Eli for flirting on others right in front of her. But she must pretend to not hear that for the sake of everyone's identity. The Monarch keep moving forward while Nozomi and Eli have no choice but to follow.

The next thing they are forced to interact with was a small group of nobles, looking at Eli's direction as if they can see the charm behind the hood.

"Hey, Ser priest, care to hang out with us? We need your blessing!" said one of the noble playfully.

"I don't think I'm qualified to bless deities." Eli replied.

"Ooooh! Goodness! You are so good at this!" The nobles appreciated.

Nozomi's ears starting to burn a little, but she can resist that.

"Keep moving on. They might be somewhere around us." The Monarch whispered.

Nozomi stayed silent and focused while Eli seems to be distracted with something else.

"Hey Ser Priest, I can see through your robe. You have good body and perfect length, I wish you are willing to take me to a sinful ride." Said a lady that looked like wearing a noble dress.

Nozomi wish she could strangle that lady right now.

"I'll have to turn down your offer, good lady, I have done too many." Eli replied still with flirty voice.

"Ooh… what a naughty boy. I like that." The lady said.

This time, the purplenette feels like making a point, but she ended up with taking a deep breath and relieve slowly. She must stay as calm and quiet as possible.

"Did you just sigh?" Eli asked. Nozomi didn't respond.

"Relax, honey, I'm just toying around. None of them are as serious as my love to—…" before Eli could finish, Nozomi's fist hits his face.

"Ouch!"

The Great grand enchanter couldn't resist that one.

"Idiot." Nozomi's word escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make things natural." Eli said.

"Normally, the priests are not responding to those catcalling, Ayase-kun." The Monarch said.

"Oh… sorry, I thought they do. They are men." Eli said.

"Not all men are as cheap as that, stupid!" Nozomi said. She can't help it.

"I know. Sorry." Eli replied.

The Monarch sighed to them, she kept her focus on the objective. They continue their journey up to where one woman that Nozomi met sitting by the fountain on her own.

"Isn't that Lady…uh…who was her name…" Nozomi tried to remember.

"Lady Dominico…" Eli answered.

"What is she doing here?" the Monarch said.

"Something wrong with that?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, she is supposed to be never alone." Eli said.

"Let's get her." The Monarch said before she quickly moves toward the lone woman followed by Nozomi and Eli.

Lady Dominico seems to be very surprised when the three approached her, she gets even more surprised when she got to see their face closer.

"Her Ma—…"

"Sssh… Lady Dominico, we are nothing but a priest now. Play with that." The Monarch said.

"A—ah…aye, I understand." She nodded.

She was then setting up a snob pose, just like what nobles do when talking to a commoner.

"Good, what are you doing here, Lady Dominico?" The Monarch saked.

"Someone was calling me here, said they want to meet me only." Lady Dominico said softly,

"Who?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, but it might be an important business. Some nobles tend to do this because they don't want to be seen with the brothel girls." Lady Dominico replied.

"Understandable, but do you always do this? I thought you never go alone." The Monarch said.

"I never. I asked a few ladies to watch over me. They are over there." Lady Dominico shows them a few directions, though the three couldn't see anything except for one direction where they can see a woman standing behind a window. Her face is clearly not looking at them right now and there's something strange with her.

"Lady Dominico, this is just a little question, isn't your lady over there a little…you know… crooked?" The Monarch asked.

"Crooked? My! It can't be! My ladies are always top notch! The uglies are only meant for the back stage. You shouldn't be joking about my ladies!" Lady Dominico said.

"No, seriously, I can see that too. Her head is crooked." Eli said.

"What? You too?" Lady Dominico seems to be agitated now. She quickly search for something behind her pocket, turns out it's a binocular and by the time she is looking at her from the binocular…

"Oh my god! She is dead!" she said loudly. She quickly attempt to run to get her, but right before she can go any further.

"Watch out!" Eli quickly dashes and took out her odachi, slashing something that about to hit Lady Dominico.

The Monarch and Nozomi quickly took out their weapon. Turns out that an arrow trying to hit Lady Dominico, this is an attempt of assassination. Lady Dominico is the target!

A few men starts to appear from the shadow, trying to kill each of them. While Eli and The Monarch fluently fights to protect both Lady Dominico and Nozomi with their disguise on, the two are trying to adjust themselves to avoid getting attacked.

Nozomi has to do whatever she can do with her bladed fan. From parrying short sword until blocking an arrow attack, Nozomi just somehow managed to do them flawlessly without unveiling their hood. Maybe it's thanks to her lesson with Eli, but part of her just want to admit that she is naturally good at this—even though she might look silly.

One by one, the men from shadows are fallen. Until everything is calmed down, no one dared to look what's happening except for one men who has quite an interesting moustache shape.

"Well-well, Lady Dominico! You are in luck!" He said as he come with a few armored soldiers wearing the palace's guard uniform.

"My people…" The Monarch whispered to herself.

"You! Ser Branchton!" Lady Dominico said.

"Anyone you know?" Eli asked.

"Yes, he has been trying to buy my brothel and the ladies." Lady Dominico said.

"Hmmph! Have you settle yer mind already? You need to give up that brothel to me or you might lose more than you already lost." He said.

"No! I will not! My poor ladies are not a mere tool! I took care of them like they are my daughter!" Lady Dominico said.

"You are selling your 'daughters' to dirty old men, what's the difference?" He argued.

"They are slowly graduating! Into people of arts! My plan is to help the women in need to gain confidence! Not to live as tools for men's pleasure!" Lady Dominico replied.

"Bah! To hell with that! Brothel is a brothel! Sell them to me before I kill you!" he said intimidatingly,

"Not so fast!" Eli quickly pointed the Odachi to him.

"A woman heart is not as simple as your small little noodle, Ser Branchton. If you can't understand them, put aside being able to take control over them."

What the hell is small little noodle? Nozomi wish Eli could be a little smarter with words.

"Noodle?! My cock is a champion, you rotten sack! I please three women every night!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure your women can't even shout dirty-dirty milk pasta sincerely, they are just trying to entertain you to empty your pocket."

Nozomi wish Eli never mention about dirty-dirty milk pasta anymore.

"You…!" Ser Branchton pulled his sword out.

"Dude, is that your sword? Are you serious?" Eli asked mockingly.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with my sword?!" He asked angrily.

"Look at my sword, it's way longer than yours!"

Surely, an Odachi is way longer than a regular European sword.

The man chagrined.

"Ggrrhhh… then, you won't stand a match against all of us!" he shouted. The armored men prepared themselves to battle.

"I dare you to kill them! They are the palace guards! The Monarch will be unhappy if you kill them!" He said.

Eli remain silent as he turns his sight to The Monarch.

"Even if we all dead, people will know whose sword kill them. Wherever you came from, it will be a disadvantage for your side." He said.

"Then, allow me to finish this matter." The Monarch said as she took off her hood.

The armored men are so surprised when they look at her. They all quickly sheathed their weapon and kneeled.

"H-her Majesty!" the men said with guilt in their voice.

Ser Branchton also couldn't say another word.

"I can't believe my men are up for a dirty job like this." The Monarch said sadly. The armored men stayed quiet.

"Return to each of your post before I change my mind." The Monarch said. The armored men quickly disband themselves, leaving Ser Branchton on his own.

"Wait, you are not going to kill them for that?" Eli asked.

"No Point of that. My men are my valuables. They still have the chance to be better. A little punishment will do." The Monarch said.

That's a very generous of her. If it was Nozomi, she believes she'll be already giving them death sentence. She hates traitors so much.

"As for you, Ser Branchton, I assume you can step away from this business? Lady Dominico stated her refusal, so from tonight, if anything happen to her, you'll be the first person I'll banish from my palace! You and your whole companies!" The Monarch said.

"Her Majesty, I'll respect her decision, but if you care to listen, her Majesty, this Lady Dominico right there is selling her services around your palace. She turned your palace into a massive brothel! It's a disgrace, Her Majesty! I plan to stop her!" He said.

"I agree, that's a disgrace to my family. But it's not an excuse for you to send assassins especially if you plan to frame the mages!" The Monarch said.

"The mages have no life to care of, they are dying anyway. Why any normal human cares?" Ser Branchton said.

Well, Nozomi tried to keep her anger inside. Maybe she should think of the time when Eli are flirting on random ladies. It's way less annoying than the statement made by Ser Branchton just now.

"Ser Branchton, I appreciate your opinion about the mages, but I disagree and I do not wish to argue with you about that. Would you kindly leave before I lose my temper?" The Monarch said.

"Understood, her Majesty. I hope to know what next to Lady Dominico's action. I'm sure the Emperor side will take an account into the matter." Ser Branchton said before he left.

Everyone took a deep breath. Lady Dominico kneeled on the ground, feeling so relieved and sad at the same time. The Monarch started to examine the body of those men who were attacking them. Turns out that some are from the Espionage and The Monarch couldn't help but to heavily disappointed by their action.

"I can't believe these men are coming from the espionage with help from some random rogues. My peoples are not as trustworthy as I thought." The Monarch said.

"Don't lose your faith for them, Her Majesty!" Lady Dominico said.

"Ser Branchton is a hissing snake! He may have tricked or threaten them to obey him." She continued.

"Thank you, Lady Dominico. But anyhow, I can't ignore what he said to me. Is it true that you are selling your ladies in the party?" The Monarch asked.

Lady Dominico seems to be hesitated to tell the truth.

"I thought it's a society's secret…" Eli commented.

"I never heard about it. I have trust on my peoples." The Monarch said.

Lady Dominico sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Her Majesty. I did. Every year, in fact. It's a good opportunity. The Nobles are seeking for a total blast in the party, sending some pros to their lap will gain us a lot of wealth." She said.

"Lady Dominico, what you've done is a disgrace for my family. This palace is our home, not just a mere building that you can use. We do not wish to create a giant brothel, even if it just for a few nights." The Monarch said disappointedly.

"I'm very sorry, Her Majesty." Lady Dominico said sadly.

"Thank you for your humble apology, Lady Dominico. But as for your punishment, I will stop using your services, all of them." The Monarch said.

"But! Her Majesty, majority of our legal profits come from the West Kingdom! If you do that, my ladies will be forced to be in their dirty job until they retire!"

"I'll let you think of other way, Lady Dominico. The West Kingdom has taken an offense from your action and you shall pay for it." The Monarch said clearly.

Nozomi feels like she should learn from how the Monarch deal with the issues. The way the monarch talk to her business partner is a good example. Lady Dominico seems to really regret her action after hearing what The Monarch said. She wishes she never done it.

"Now, I assume our job here is done. We must return to our room, the morning will come soon and I shall get some people to clean up this mess." The Monarch said before she left on her own, leaving Nozomi, Eli, and Lady Dominico behind along with the dead bodies scattered on ground.

Nozomi would worry if she didn't see how The Monarch fights, but knowing that she could kick some asses easily, she can see her go without anyone besides her.

Lady Dominico starts to cry as The Monarch left.

"Lady Dominico, are you alright?" Eli asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Grand Magister. You are so kind." She replied.

"Can I ask you a few question, Lady Dominico?" Nozomi asked.

"Great Grand Enchanter, is that you?" Lady Dominico asked.

Nozomi forgot that she didn't took off her hood yet, alas, why Eli is quickly known by Lady Dominico?

"Yes, it's me." The purplenette replied.

"I'm so sorry, Great Grand Enchanter. I didn't hear you talking, I couldn't recognize you." Lady Dominico said.

"It's fine." Nozomi replied. Looks like Lady Dominico could recognize someone from their voice.

"What's the question, O' Great Grand Enchanter?" Lady Dominico asked.

"I heard before, you said, your girls will graduate into people of arts from the brothel, why did you even start from brothel then? Can't you just start from opening an art class or something?" Nozomi asked.

"Aye, for that, Great Grand Enchanter, my purpose is not to work they who have been living in the light, it's to work they who have fallen into the darkness. In my homeland, it is a common practice for women to sell their body for a cup of cold soup. I, myself, is one of those women. I've seen many of my seniors turned old and no longer attractive for men. It hurts me, so I decided to create a home for those women and slowly convince them to learn something else as they work like they always do."

"I see, then why are you looking for money? You seem desperate." Nozomi asked.

"For that, M'lady Great Grand Enchanter, all of our money runs to my other businesses, the fabric trades and the art class. They need a lot of money if they are about to stand on its own. I almost received enough to officially create my own industry, that's why I plan to unshackle our feet from Ser Branchton who invest in our fabric trade, but he refuses to unshackle us and plan to buy our company instead. He even killed some of my ladies, it's so sickening!" Lady Dominico replied.

"It is my dream to finally release my ladies from their dirty work, they have the same dream as I am too. Every time we start our day, we always encourage each other, believing that one day we all will not have to sell ourselves anymore. The eldest ladies always took care of the young, making sure that they're not falling for men's trap. We've experienced enough kidnapping and losing some of our ladies to violent men. We had to hold our own funeral every time, because no other family willing to acknowledge those ladies anymore. Then during the night, the young will promote the older ladies, helping them to gain favor of men who are into young ladies." She continued.

"What about the uglies? You mentioned the uglies are meant to be working in the backstage." Eli said.

"As what I said before, we are here to build confidence, selling unattractive women will just cause them to experience some social issue, so whenever we got ugly ladies coming to our home, we put them in the back stage, preparing for the night of sins. They usually are also the one who will learn how to knit, tailoring, and weaving first. To put it simply, they are usually smarter than the beauties."

"I see, so you really are trying to direct those who are desperate to somewhere productive. That's a good thing to do." Nozomi said.

"Thank you, Great Grand Enchanter. But Now, I may have to find another business partner what could purchase as many as the West Kingdom. I refuse to give up on my dream to graduate all those ladies from the brothel." Lady Dominico said.

"Nozomi, come here for a moment. I need to discuss something with you." Eli beckoned.

Nozomi agreed to come and listen to what Eli has to say for her.

"Listen, I think we should take this chance to get her business on our side."

"You mean, using her service?"

"Exactly, Maki told us that they have a good fabric trade business, right? We should prioritize those." Eli said.

"What about the brothel thing? I don't think I want to use that one. We have a school Ericchi! A School!" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… well, I do have an idea. Why don't we just make them disband their brothel and create their official industry? We can invest on them. We can ask Mari to create a place for them." Eli said.

"Ah, now that you say it. I think I can do something with that." Nozomi said.

"Harasho, go talk to her. Show your dignity as Great Grand Enchanter!" Eli pat her shoulder before Nozomi turn herself around.

Lady Dominico seems to be still mourning as her eyes watch to the distant, probably looking at the crooked lady.

"Lady Dominico." Nozomi called her.

"Yes, Great Grand Enchanter?" she replied.

"I've decided to hire your services." Nozomi said.

"Which one?" Lady Dominico asked.

"You will only have one from now on." Nozomi replied.

Lady Dominico still confused.

"I want you to disband your brothel and merge your art class into this new business I'm going to offer you." Nozomi said.

"Care to explain in more detail, Great Grand Enchanter?" Lady Dominico seems to be not believing what she heard.

"I invite you and your ladies to my place to create a brand-new fabric industry. All of your ladies, incapable or not, will come and produce fabric for our school. Then if possible, you also shall take those in need, men or women with you, teach them anything you can and live in the light until the end of their life time." Nozomi said.

"But, Great Grand Enchanter, I don't have enough to create my own industry, we don't even have any lot to built on too." Lady Dominico said.

"You can care about that later. Lady Dominico. When the Great Grand Enchanter offer you something, you can only answer yes or no." Eli said.

"Why, Yes, Great Grand Enchanter, I take your offer to start our new life with you." Lady Dominico said—she seems to be very happy.

Avoid an Assassination and get a business partner, that's two birds with one stone. Nozomi wonder how those ladies will do from now on, but either way, she believes that this is for a better future and she is very sure that no one will regret this decision.

Now, what about the others? What are they up to now?

* * *

The Monarch's Ballroom;

Some nobles has returned to each of their own location except for some who seems to be hanging out around the buffet table. They are still there to enjoy the remaining food.

"It's so strange… they are not going anywhere yet until now." Umi said as he watches over the group along with Honoka and Kotori.

"The only stranger left here are those criminals who couldn't even eat their food properly!" Honoka said.

"Honoka, what about those? Do you know anything about them?" Umi pointed to another group of people with strange fashion and behavior.

"Oh? Those? They are pirates." Honoka said.

"Don't tell me, they are those pirates you are friend with?" Umi asked.

"Yep, Tsubasa-chan and her friends." Honoka said.

"Hehe, they seems to be a good companion." Kotori said.

"I know, right?! They are so fun to be with!" Honoka replied.

Umi sighed.

"I just hope they are not going to make any trouble." The Grand General said.

"Don't worry! They are very tame!" Honoka said.

Umi seems to not believe on her word, but either way, all she (he) wants to know right now is when and how they will attack? She can't give them any chance. Another hour passed and those peoples are still there. It makes Umi really frustrated.

"They are really not going anywhere yet. Very persistent." Umi said.

"Uh…should we just return to our place? We need to take a break." Honoka said.

Umi remain silent for a moment.

"I understand. Please dismiss the knights too. They need to rest as well." The Bluenette said disappointedly.

"We will catch the assassin in the morning, Umi-chan." Honoka said.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward for it." Umi said politely.

Honoka left them—followed by the pirates who turns out to be waiting for her to leave.

"Honoka-chan! I'm glad you decide to sleep tonight! I was worried sick when I heard about the assassin!" Tsubasa said as she pat Honoka's back.

"Eeh? Is that why you are hanging out?" Honoka asked.

"Yep, making sure that you are protected!"

"Should have just hang out with me, I was bored!"

"Nah, we can't do that. Your Grand General will be too irritated by our manners!"

Honoka and the pirates left the ballroom. Umi once again sighed, wishing that Honoka could at least hang out with politer friends, but friends are friends, The Grand General couldn't control everything even if Honoka is a high general.

She changed her sight to the sleeping girl next to her. She sounds like a little bird when snoring. It's very cute no matter how much she has heard it. The gentle warrior doesn't have any courage to wake the ash brunette, Umi is too scared if she will never make that cute sound and face again. Not that she ever saw how she will look like when forced to wake up, Umi just know that being forced to wake up will make anyone grumpy.

The Grand General decided to lift her lover to her arm, carrying her gently as she moves toward the door. Those peoples she was paying attention to are still there, having fun with their meals and drink. Umi wonder if they are just a group of morons playing around with their time or perhaps hired people who forgot that they are hired for something.

Leaving the ballroom feels so strange, it's like no one is watching their back. After all the effort to know when the assassin will act, this kind of comfort is abnormal. The Grand General keep moving toward the mage's quarter. Even when they are entering the mage's zone, the Grand General still feels nothing weird at all.

Up to the quarter's main door, Umi stopped. This time, the Grand General can feel someone watching their back.

"Who's there?" Umi asked clearly.

A tall woman standing next to a hooded creature with gothic fashion, looking at them with that one specific smile that always seen on her face.

"Oh… Kazuha-san…" Umi said.

"Grand General Sonoda, Good Evening…" she said gently.

"Good Evening." Umi replied.

"You have no plan to turn back to your female form? You might getting in trouble if you don't."

"Oh, right. Uhm… Wait a minute." Umi took a minute to transform back to a female.

"There we go. Now those mages will not suspect you." Kazuha said.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me that they always see me as a female. They could've suspect me for kidnapping if I didn't do that."

"You're welcome." Kazuha replied.

They both are quiet for a while. Umi feels like Kazuha has something to say, but she couldn't say a thing yet.

"Kazuha-san, do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes…" Kazuha replied.

"Then, ask away. I'm listening." Umi replied.

"Please tell my daughter that I've been looking for her." Kazuha replied a little shyly.

"Oh? You want to meet Nozomi? I can meet you up with her." Umi said.

"No, I… I'm fine like this. Thank you for your kind offer, Grand General." Kazuha said a little nervously.

"Hmm… You don't want to meet her but you want her to know that you want to meet her? That's weird." Umi said.

"Please do that favor for me, so we are even." Kazuha said—again, a little shyly.

"Even? What do you mean? Did I ever ask you anything?" Umi asked.

"Your wish… was to avoid the assassination of Kotori Minami from happening, right? I've done that for you. Now it's your turn to pay me." Kazuha said.

"W-What? You know about the assassination? Then where? Where is the assassin?"

"Those people who stayed in the ballroom until now… are having hallucinations. I casted it on them… so they will never be able to assassinate anyone." Kazuha replied calmly. Her gesture changes back to the usual her.

"Is that so? Then we need to make them stop eternally."

"If you do that, you'll scar my daughter's reputation… and it won't be even anymore." Kazuha replied.

"O..Oh… I… I see." The Grand General replied embarrassedly.

"Hang in there, Grand General. They will stop eternally soon." Kazuha replied before she disappeared along with the hooded creature next to her.

Umi flustered, she wonders what Kazuha plan to do with what she ask her, but maybe she just has to do it anyway. She carry her lover all the way to the room. They supposed to share with Honoka, but it seems that she isn't here yet. Perhaps she is still stuck somewhere with the pirates? Or maybe she is ineffectively telling the knight to take a break?

Or maybe they are having a hard time with something but couldn't have the time to tell them? Either way, Umi just have to make sure that Kotori is safely moved to the bedroom.

Once she got to the bedroom, she placed the ash brunette down on the most comfortable bed in the room. Gently and slowly, but still somehow managed to make the fragile bird to open her eyes.

"K-Kotori! I'm sorry, was I too rough?" Umi asked in panic.

"Hehe, nope, you are so gentle, I like that." Kotori said.

"T-then, when did you wake up?" Umi asked again.

"Right at the time I heard Kazuha-san talking. Her voice echoing on my ear."

"O-Oh…then… you heard everything we say…" Umi said.

"Maybe? The first sentence I heard from Kazuha-san is 'with this, your life has been saved'. I don't know what happened before that."

Umi never heard that sentence. Maybe there's a magic in work and she couldn't hear it.

"I… I see, then, you may go back to sleep. There's nothing to worry about." Umi said.

"Umi-chan, you said you have the vision of truth, how could you not notice the magic that Kazuha did on them?" Kotori asked.

She has a good point.

"Maybe she hid it. Kazuha is an expert when it comes about hiding things."

"But aren't you supposed to be able to see it?" Kotori asked again.

Umi remain silent. She doesn't know what happen to her, but it seems that it is strange that she couldn't see what she supposed to be able to see.

"So it's true, did I make you weaker?" Kotori asked.

"No, that can't be. If anything, you are here to make me stronger, Kotori." Umi said.

"But you lost your vision. You can't see what you are supposed to be able to see."

"Maybe I'm just tired. I'll go get a sleep and I should be able to be strong again." Umi said.

"Umi-chan, yokai doesn't sleep to get their energy, they need to eat soul, right?"

"Yokai can recover their energy from eating soul, but also from sleeping. I prefer sleep. Takes longer but sacrifice no one." Umi said.

"Umi-chan, you don't need to force yourself like that. If you need to go somewhere, just go. I can take care of myself. Didn't Kazuha-san guarantee it?"

"Kazuha-san…guarantee your safety?"

"Yep, she said, I won't be dead for a few more years, right? So everything is safe right now. You can go get what you need to get. You don't have to stick around me all the time."

Umi remain silent again.

"Sheesh, Umi-chan, you are so stubborn! Just go get what you need to get!" Kotori said before she pushed Umi away from her.

The Grand General flustered.

"If you keep forcing yourself to stay around me without caring about yourself, I'll hate myself and I'll hate you too!" Kotori said clearer.

"Not that I want you to go for too long though, I like you spoiling me." She continued with shy voice.

The Bluenette giggled,

"I understand. I'll go once Honoka returns here so you won't feel alone without me."

"Ok, that works too." Kotori nodded shyly.

"Now, let me spoil you some more, which part?" The Grand General asked lovingly.

Kotori quickly and playfully pointed on her lips.

"A-Already? Sheesh, I'll start from your cheek."

Then the warrior starts from kissing her cheek.

* * *

Further away in the Emperor's zone;

This is supposed to be the most not-so exciting job to do. Rin, Hanayo, Niko, Maki and her other self, walks in through the zone, being watched by the unfriendly soldiers around the area. They might be safe because the monarch's daughter and Master Espion are here, but danger could come any time and…

"It's so strange to have two Maki at the same time-nya." Rin commented softly and innocently.

"Shush, Rin! You shouldn't say that! They will know!" Niko said, she looked like the most nervous person among them.

"Hehe, should we call the male one as Byakko?" Hanayo said.

"No, I'm Byakko. Everyone know me as Byakko, the princess of the west Kingdom. He is Prince Nishikino." Maki said as she pointed to her other self.

"Oh? Ok then!" Hanayo said.

"Maki-chan-Maki-chan! Can your tiger speak when in this form?" Rin whispered.

"Nah, he only can growl at you, but we can swap easily if anyone talk to any of us." Maki said.

"Then you two can't talk in the same time-nya?" Rin asked.

"Who talks in the same time anyway?" Maki said.

"Can you all stop making a fuss? We are in dangerous zone!" Niko complained.

They continue to walk, completely ignoring the unfriendly gaze at them (except for Niko who have been so nervous since they enter the zone). Finally, they stopped at the center of the zone. A tall big man sitting like waiting for someone.

"Hey." Maki called him.

"Hah! Are you the one who's calling me here?" He asked.

Maki remain silent for a moment, thinking of an answer to come up with.

"Oh! Heh, you don't need to say it. I know you want me to become your body guard!" He said.

"You're reading my mind." Maki said calmly.

"Huh? Did she really-nya? I thought he is the one who's going to be killed." Rin asked to Niko with a whisper.

"It's called trying to use opportunities, Rin! Just get along with it!" Niko said.

"Hahahaha! I knew it! Everybody comes to me for my protection! But it's too bad, Princess Nishikino, I'm bound to the Emperor! I am his most honored bodyguard!"

"Really? Then, isn't strange for you to be here?" Maki said.

"What do you mean, Princess Nishikino?" he asked. His face looks innocent, perhaps he has no idea what he is put up on right now.

"You are his honored bodyguard, yet here you are waiting for someone else. That's really strange, you know."

"Maybe someone was aiming for the emperor so they sent this to me to trick him to come to where he invite the emperor?"

"That wasn't what you say when we met. You said, you were invited by someone and I'm that someone, yet now you sound like you doubt that I'm that someone?" Maki asked.

"Bah, fine. I knew that you weren't the one who invited me. It's not possible for you to invite me with a threatening letter. You are a princess too, not possible to have such a sloppy handwriting." He said.

"Heh, alright, you got some brain with you huh? Of course it wasn't me. But I heard about you from my source." Maki said.

"What do you hear about me?" he asked.

"Said you are good in battle, trusted by the Emperor and all." Maki replied.

"Is that so? Well, I am. The emperor trusts me so much, but I…" he turn his eyes away.

"You don't trust him." Maki said.

"Not so loud! I can't let my colleague know!" He whispered.

"Heh, I'm very curious about your story. Care to tell?" Maki asked.

He seems to be too nervous to say anything about that.

"No? That's fine by me." Maki said.

"Sorry, Princess Nishikino. Not that I want to keep it a secret. It's just unfit to be told from my mouth. You can ask my wife though. She should be in her room."

"And her room is…?" Maki took out a note.

"The first floor, next to a sitting tiger statue. I know nothing about the name."

"Sitting tiger statue, huh? Should be The west wing garden. That tiger name is Byakko by the way, not a sitting tiger." Maki said.

The male Maki growled.

"Hey, I heard something growling." The man said as he quickly prepares his sword.

"Really?" Maki slapped the male's Maki back.

"I heard nothing." She continued.

"Did you?" The man asked to the other three girl.

"Huh? Me? No!" Hanayo said as she signaled to the other two girls.

"No-nya!" Rin said.

"Nope, not hearing a thing like that too." Niko said.

"Weird..." He scratched his head.

"By the way, I'm interested to talk about your wife. Can you tell me what she is?" Maki said.

"She is just an ordinary woman. Nothing you can get out of her." He said.

"Maybe I can make her special. I'm looking for a few people to fill a few career spots in my palace." Maki said.

"Is that so? Well, she can do a few things. But either way, you should just meet her and talk."

"Alright. I'll do that, but can you stay alive for me? I have a few things to talk later." Maki said.

"Hahaha! Princess! You surely have quite sense of humor! Staying alive is my specialty!" He said.

"Good. Then meet you later, ok? Don't die with nose upright."

"Sure! Hahaha!" He said.

Maki and the other left him after they gestured to each other.

"Hey, Maki-chan, got anything on your mind?" Niko asked.

"Yep. Let's get things done right, ok? Be prepared, because something is about to happen."

* * *

 _ **Ok! See you next chapter again!**_

 _ **By the way, I've received a few request. I plan to do them in 1 intermezzo chapter, those are:**_

 _ **1\. Futanari EliNozo and UmiKoto**_

 _ **2\. I want to see more male Soldier Game Trio to interact more with the girls.**_

 _ **3\. What about them getting drunk?**_

 _ **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/request and follows! I appreciate them!**_


	18. Chapter 18 : Business in the West

_**Back here with another chapter!**_

 _ **It's quite long so I hope you can survive it!**_

* * *

On the way to the Room close to the Byakko's statue;

The West Wing always be the place for every Imperial's people. Snobs and Guards gathered with their own group, looking at the magician group behind Maki. Clearly, they aren't that welcomed even though they are wearing top five cutest party dresses. Rogue be wearing fashion like a rogue, Assassin be wearing a fashion like assassin. Everything is so obvious but not that obvious.

The only person who got enough respect is Maki and the man who they know as Master Espion. Each of the nobles gestured to her then leaving the rest of the girls behind two red haired with a look of disgust.

"What with them, it's like they all hate us." Niko said.

"They do." Hanayo whispered.

"Scary-nya, but I'm no mage, why are they hating me?" Rin said.

"You're not rich, that's why." Maki said.

"Pffft…I could mine a few hundred of diamonds by myself. They can't-nya." Rin said.

"Point taken, but shut up, Rin. That might be offensive." Maki said.

"Not that I'm trying to say that they are spoiled brats nya." Rin said.

"Rin.." Maki warned her once again.

"hehe…I get it-I get it-nya!" Rin said playfully.

Once they are right in front of the door, Maki stopped and tilting her head slightly tilts her head.

"What's wrong-nya?" Rin asked.

"Magic." Hanayo said.

"Yes, Magic, I can feel it." Niko said.

"Weird, I can hear something too. It's like… someone else than a woman here."

"Hmm? I heard nothing." Niko said.

Then suddenly, the male Maki growled.

"What's wrong, Byakko?" Maki asked.

The male Maki still growling.

"A fight? We should check it out."

Maki said before she quietly open the door. The room is visually empty, but Maki is sure that something is happening here.

"Time and Dimension magic, there's an elite mage in action here." Maki said.

"Hang on, I'll crack it." Hanayo said as she prepared her magic.

"Wait, no! Hanayo! Don't use magic!" Maki said.

"Why?" Hanayo asked.

"Because I can hear some non-mage people inside the dimension, they don't have any soul protection, a simple mistake will crack their soul too." Maki said.

"Then, what can we do?" Hanayo asked.

"Let's just jump in and see what we have." Maki said.

Five of them looking at each other and nodded to agree. In a split second, they jumped in to the portal without any second thought.

* * *

Returning to the mage's area;

Nozomi and Eli walks together, holding hands and humming together in the quiet garden. It looks sweet, but not exactly what Nozomi ever dream of. Holding a male's hand feels so different than holding Eli's manly hand. She is the same person, but not quite.

Nozomi kept looking at Eli, but averted her eyes as she still feels too nervous. She held the Blonde's hand tighter and tighter while the blonde gently let her lead him to wherever they are about to go to.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to turn back yet, Nozomi?" Eli asked.

"No, not yet." Nozomi replied.

"Can I have the answer of my previous question now?" Eli asked again.

"About why I don't want you to turn back yet?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, that." Eli replied.

"Simply, because I want to know if I like you as a male." Nozomi said.

"Clearly, I made you feel uncomfortable. You don't need to ask yourself about this again." Eli said.

"But, Ericchi. I think I should let myself know!" Nozomi said.

"What made you think that way?" Eli asked.

"Last time when we were dealing with Lady Dominico problem, I think I realized something. Lady Dominico has a rough time on her living, she doesn't like her life, yet she survived and capable of loving what she didn't love. So I thought, maybe, me, as a woman who likes woman, capable to like a man that I never love."

Eli chuckled.

"Is that all your reason for making me stay in this form until now?" Eli asked.

"Yes, is it wrong?" Nozomi shrugged.

"It's not wrong, it's just feel worthless to me."

"Why?"

"You have the chance to love what you love, yet you prefer to try loving something you never love, that's a waste of time."

"No it isn't. I just want to know how far I can struggle to love what I don't."

"That's wrong in so many ways, Nozomi. But if you insist, I can help you." Eli said.

"How?" Nozomi asked.

"If you want to love someone, you have to start from liking what you may like. So what do you like from me?" Eli asked.

What does she love from Eli? Everything! But she needs to be more specific.

"You are protective, loving, caring, and faithful. I like that part about you." Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Then, what's your favorite thing to do when around me?" Eli asked.

It's sex, but, Nozomi can't possibly say that. She can't imagine…wait… oh… she really can't imagine it. She totally can't imagine herself having sex with a man even though that man is Eli.

"Cuddling?" Nozomi replied with doubt.

"Then, why don't we start with cuddling?" Eli asked.

Now this is crazy, but Nozomi likes the idea. She could try.

"Sure." Nozomi replied shyly. So the moment when she said it, Eli pulled her gently toward the nearest garden bench. Eli sat down first and offered her the empty space next to her (him). Nozomi proceed to sit down, then she didn't realize that she is holding her breath before Eli finally embraced her quietly.

The embrace feels so different, Eli's hand is huge, tough, and chiseled. Her (his) touch also feels very different. It's like there's still quite a distance between them. She also remembers the time when they are dancing together, they both are always having quite a distance with each other.

Now Nozomi realize, maybe if she is so much closer to Eli right now…

She will feel like what she always felt when cuddling with the female Eli.

She leaned herself so closely to the blonde's male body. Closing her eyes tight and feels nothing squishy. Everything is so hard as rock and textured. Then the next thing she could see is the blonde's lips…

"S-should we kiss too?" Nozomi asked very shyly.

"That's up to you, my honey." Eli replied.

She slowly closes her eyes as their lips about to touch each other. Then she stops as she realizes that her hands start to tremble. Her eyes opened so widely to find Eli's male face getting so close to her. She retorted all the way back and her face looks so scared.

"You are scared." Eli said.

"I'm sorry. I was… just… surprised." Nozomi replied—still nervously.

Eli sighed softly.

"It's fine, Nozomi. Let's try something else."

"Like what?" Nozomi asked.

"What about a trip to your reality? I think that place got more things to do." Eli said.

"Did you really mean it this time?" Nozomi asked.

"Have I ever say that as a lie to you?"

"We planned it but never happened. Because we are always busy."

"Is that so? Then, I really mean it this time. Let's go back to our room."

"We might stumble into something. Then we will cancel that plan again."

"Alright, then come here." Eli pulled Nozomi to her (his) lap.

Nozomi would expect to feel the usual lap that she always sat on, but it's nothing like that. She feels something hard–something that could prod the cleavage of her bottom even though it's separated with thick fabric.

The thought of that one thing a male has makes Nozomi feels so itchy and disgusted. But he is Eli and she loves everything about Eli. She can't feel what she always feel about male, but also can't feel the same way with the way she loves Eli.

"Now, close your eyes…" The blonde said gently before he covered Nozomi's eyes.

The next thing that Nozomi know is that she feels breezy wind and changing the surface of where she is sitting on. It's no longer hard in one area, but hard all over the area—like a wooden chair.

"Think of anything you want in our date." Eli said.

Nozomi is thinking of something warm…

"Now, what kind of environment you want in our date?"

Somewhere quiet, like up above the mountain peak under a small gazebo made of wood and traditional decoration—but still warm, just like what she desires.

"Then the meal you want to eat with me."

Grilled meat? Grilled Offal? Just anything meaty will be perfect.

"Then what kind of fashion you want me to wear?"

She always wants to see Eli in the modern turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans. Then perhaps a necklace with a pendant that show her faith.

"Last, please imagine how do you want me to look like in our date."

How she wants Eli to look like…? Is this about the gender?

"Just tell the truth for yourself, Nozomi." Eli said.

Nozomi nodded.

"Harasho. Now open your eyes…"

She slowly open her eyes—and surprised to the sigh of her own apartment. This place is quiet, not exactly a mountain but it's in a high place, with the breezy wind from the window, but still warm. Simple servings of grilled meats on the table, then the person she is dating with…

Blonde, tall, blue eyed, wearing dark colored turtleneck and blue jeans, silver necklace with a cross pendant—but most importantly… she is a woman.

"Nozomi, this is everything you want. Something that you created from the depth of your heart." Eli said.

No matter how much time Nozomi looking at the female Eli, she always feels so attracted, very-very attracted until she already forgot how the male version looked like. Those thin and feminine eyelashes, those deep blue eyes that couldn't stop mesmerizing her, the blonde hair that shines so softly under the lamp light of her apartment. She might have forgotten about how beautiful the sky is tonight, who need to look at the sky if she already has someone who caught her whole attention?

"Let's eat, Nozomi." She said to her.

"Sure…" Nozomi nodded. The warmth on her cheek spread all over her body, it brings happiness. They started to eat—and she has to say, this might be the night where she ate so much more than what she should've been. She also wonders why she isn't full yet from all the meats she ate in the party. Must be something to do with her mind trying to eat as much meat as possible— she can't eat unhealthy food every day.

The woman in front of her eating so elegantly, it makes her feel so turned on somehow. But she has to endure it for the sake of her own dignity. She wants to see more of Eli being so fashionable and beautiful before getting all messy on bed later. Alas, she doesn't want to jump to bed yet. Not yet until she can satisfy her desire to watch her beautiful girlfriend.

"It really can't be helped, isn't it?" Eli asked to her before everything suddenly turned back to where they were—the garden of West's Kingdom, Mage's resting area.

"What is?" Nozomi asked as she made a distance from the Male Eli she is looking at right now.

"Your eyes and your scent tells me everything. You are turned on, right?" Eli said.

"How do you know?!" Nozomi asked.

"I've been with you for a very long time, Nozomi. I know your scent and your eye gazes when you are turned on. But anyway, back to my question. It really can't be helped, right? You prefer to date a woman than a man."

"I guess so…" Nozomi scratched her head awkwardly.

"Then for heaven's sake, don't push yourself to love man. This is who you are, you aren't meant to always accept anything people trying to shove to you." Eli said.

"But… Ericchi, I was just wondering if I could—…"

"Every woman or man in this world are capable of loving what they didn't All they need to do is to stick with it and find enjoyment in it. For your case though, you are trying to force yourself too much. There's an option for you to freely love who you love, why forcing yourself to love who you don't?"

"I told you I was just curious."

"And we are done, right? It's clear to me that you love a woman— and I am that woman." Eli said.

Now, that makes something clear to Nozomi. Maybe Eli is not exactly trying to tell her that she shouldn't force herself, it's more like Eli is worried that Nozomi will change her mind if she happens to be able to love man…

"Ericchi, I'm not going to swing back to the straight path, you know. It's all a play thing." Nozomi said.

"Play thing or not, I think I wouldn't try to do anything like that." Eli said.

"Why?" Nozomi tried to hook a confirmation to what she think about Eli's thought right now.

"If I fail to love the other you, it makes you think that I'm only capable of loving you when you are the person right now."

Wait now, that means, Eli might have been thinking that way. Nothing about scared to lose to a specific gender at all!

"Did you think that way?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, you only able to love me when I'm a woman, right? Not when I'm something else."

Maybe Nozomi played a little too dangerously, she just realized it now.

"People changes, from young to elderly and from elder to ashes. As for my case, I might actually lose all my humanity and turn into a full yokai one day. I'll no longer be a woman or a man. I'm a monster and the image of you no longer be able to love me scares me so much." The blonde continued.

She should've just dropped the idea of trying to love Eli as male. But it's too late now.

"No, Ericchi, I didn't mean to say that to you." Nozomi said.

"You are able to say that because you still can see me as someone you love right now." Eli replied.

Oh, Nozomi really regret her action. But she shouldn't drop this topic. She must somehow make a smooth apology.

"Ericchi, how did someone turn into a full yokai?"

"It's when I no longer be able to show my humanity."

"Then, when do you think that will happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe soon? I always believed that I wasn't a woman or a man anymore." Eli replied.

"You'll turn a full yokai when you lose all your humanity. You won't become a male or a female but a monster that could turn into any under the command of they who linked their soul to them. That's what it is right?"

"You remember what you learn in your class. That's good." Eli said with slightly bitter smile.

"That's not the point. Point is, Ericchi, as long as you remember that you love me, you still have a humanity with you and you'll never turn into a full yokai. Even if you forgot that you love me, I'll make you remember it and I will show you all my love to you. I know it might be impossible to turn you back into a yokai that still has humanity inside just like who you are right now, but miracle happens and that miracle is within my soul, the soul that linked with you."

"Those words sounds sweet, but can you really stay with me forever? The world isn't that small or easy. You might find something else that you are interested with. Something or someone better than me."

"Ericchi, don't be such a negative thinker! You should at least encourage me to keep loving you!"

"I don't want to do that, because your happiness and safety is my priority, even if you—…"

Nozomi took a deep breath and pulled the blonde man closely, kissing him deeply. As she releases her lips off him, she smiled faintly and once again pecking his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ericchi. I love you from the depth of my soul, I will never love someone else more than I love you. That's my promise and it's sealed in our kisses just now."

Eli smiled at Nozomi.

"Thank you, now, let's question this: how does it feel to kiss a man?" Eli asked.

"Rough, but I like it because it's you. I don't think I'll be able to do that to anyone else."

"So you swear that you love me? Not me as a woman or a man?"

"Even if you are a monster, Ericchi, just like what you always think you are, I will love you."

Eli gives Nozomi his pinky finger and Nozomi immediately accepted it to sign that they promises each other.

"It's a promise." The blonde said.

"Yep, it's a promise." Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Now, should we do something else?" Eli asked.

"Why don't we take more walk together?" Nozomi suggested.

"More walk? Are you sure? Please remember that I have to stick with my male body until we return to our room and no one is looking."

"You are an attractive man, Ericchi, It's going to be a waste if I didn't show off my husband-to-be. Maybe we should go around like a bride and groom? Then maybe also pretend to be a recently married couple? That might be fun."

Eli giggled,

"You are so carefree, Nozomi. But I like that. Let's make sure we are not causing chaos, ok?" she said.

"Don't worry, we won't!"

Nozomi said before the two walks together with hands holding each other so closely.

* * *

Back to the Emperor companion's resting area;

Maki, Rin, Hanayo and Niko are already inside the room with time and dimension magic on work. They can see the whole room has turned into a ruin in this dimension. Maki can see trail of fights from the look of the whole environment, Rin noticing a few things that she is bothered with around the place, Hanayo sensing the magic power that overwhelmed the place, and Niko seems to be busy with something else around the ground.

"This place is so sad." Maki commented.

"These ores looks weird-nya…" Rin said,

"And the magic activity seems to be abnormal…" Hanayo said.

"I'm pretty sure this place has a very rare treasure." Niko said.

Maki, Rin and Hanayo turn their eyes to Niko.

"What? I was just saying that I'm pretty sure this place has a rare treasure. I don't know what it might be." Niko said.

"How do you even know that?" Maki asked.

"Huh? As simple as this. You said this place looks sad, then Rin said this place has a strange ore, then Hanayo said this place has abnormal magic activity. If we combine all those description, it sounds like this place is made to kept a great treasure." Niko said.

"Don't you realize that we are in my palace now? My palace has a lot of treasures kept everywhere!" Maki said.

"Yeah, but yours is a common treasure, standard security and all. This place, I feel like there's something that we really need to figure out. Something that will never be found somewhere else." Niko said.

"What? How do you even think that way?" Maki asked.

"I just feel that way, so… can you all follow my lead? I'll make sure to find it." Niko requested.

The princess gave the other two girl a hesitating look, expecting a refusal, though the two seems to not mind with the idea. Rin and Hanayo nodded but Maki sighed, she has no choice but to follow the oldest girl.

They began their adventure from examining the whole place. From the looks of it, they looked like going to another dimension but still in the same place—the West Kingdom. They also see some unique paintings which shouldn't be found anywhere else—painting of the Kingdom's family and friends just like what they find in the real place, except they are broken and burnt.

"Who did this vandalism? It's unacceptable!" Maki said.

"You shouldn't focus on that, you know. We need to know when or what is this place truly is." Niko said.

"Huh? Shouldn't it be clear? This is someone's imaginary dimension. I told you this is a time and dimension magic's work of art." Maki said.

"Uhm…so, basically, someone created a dimension according to their wish, then they applied a time magic to connect it to the reality. I assume they are trying to connect the reality's timeline with their imaginary timeline." Hanayo said.

"Oi! That sounds dangerous! Why are you so relaxed about it?!" Niko complained.

"Because we are very sure that it will be a failure." Maki said.

"Or more like, it's already a failure." Hanayo said.

"Huh? Already? What do you mean?" Maki asked.

"The magic power added to this dimension has stopped and might slowly decrease. Maybe the person has never wanted this place to turn like this." Hanayo said.

"I think I agree to that-nya. The ores scattered around the area are the special ores which only can be found underwater. From the structure of it, it looks like something huge from underwater was appearing here and destroyed this place." Rin said.

"I can't let that happen to my palace. We need to know what this person truly wants so we can avoid this dimension to become true." Maki said.

"Yeah, alright. Don't forget to seek for the treasure, ok?" Niko said.

"Heh, leave it to me. I'll make sure to find that treasure earlier than your instinct." Maki said smugly.

"Pffft, I'll make sure you are not going to touch it. I'll find it first." Niko said.

Four of them continue their adventure, wondering what else they can find in there.

* * *

Somewhere within the garden of the Mage's Resting Area;

Umi is taking a walk on her own. Leaving Kotori in her room along with Honoka. The Grand General needs this lone time to figure out why she is losing her power to see the truth. As she moves on, she noticed a specific woman with a hooded creature sitting on a bench next to each other.

"Kazuha-san." Umi called her.

The woman turns her face to Umi. Her expression remained the same and her gesture is as gentle as usual.

"Mind if I ask you about a few things?" Umi asked.

"Sure, ask away." Kazuha replied.

"I think I'm starting to lose my power." Umi replied.

"Because you've been too cool for a Yatagarasu." Kazuha replied immediately.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Umi asked.

"Controlling yourself as a Yokai is not that easy. If you let your Yokai's mind winning all the time, your soul will fully become a yokai and you may no longer has an identity, then if you let your mind win all the time, you will lose its power." Kazuha replied.

"So you're saying that I've been doing what my mind wants?"

"Yes, it's not wrong, but not the right thing to do when you want to keep your Yokai power." Kazuha replied.

"I don't understand, I've been doing everything I can do and using my power as I need, how can I know what my Yokai's mind want?"

"I don't know, each Yokai has its own mind but they couldn't boldly tell you what they think. You have to figure it out yourself." Kazuha said.

"Aren't you one of the former Great Grand Enchanter's advisor? That means you took one of the Yokai's soul, right? How can you be freed from their link and kept them existing?" Umi asked.

"Kitsune, Yatagarasu, and Byakko are my work partners back then, they win against the other three advisor's souls. None of them is me." Kazuha replied.

"That means, you are still… a Yokai?" Umi asked.

"They call me Yamata No Orochi. It's nice to meet you, Yatagarasu." Kazuha gestured.

"O-Orochi?! I didn't know that the former Great Grand Enchanter has an Orochi as one of the advisor!" Umi said.

"I know nothing about why an Orochi is one of the Great Grand Enchanter's advisor. I couldn't tell you much except for what I've been doing to keep this beast under control."

"Then, pray tell, Kazuha-san. What does it takes for you to keep your Yokai side."

"I have to sacrifice some peoples, draining their blood, devouring their flesh and soul." Kazuha replied.

"Hm… typical." Umi replied.

"Have you done that, Grand General Sonoda?" Kazuha asked.

"Not recently. I couldn't do such horrible thing when I—… oh…" Umi silenced for a moment.

"You have a girl to take care of. I understand." Kazuha replied.

"Yes, and…she was trying to give me the time for it." Umi replied shyly.

"Kind of her, polite of you." Kazuha commented.

"Thanks…but…anyway, where can I find anything to eat?" Umi asked.

"Perhaps…" Kazuha pauses for a moment.

"The graveyard will satisfy your needs." She continued.

"And…where is that?" Umi asked.

"Pretty far, the Kingdom doesn't like graveyard within their area. Why don't we have favor for a favor again? I have something to satisfy your needs." Kazuha said.

"What do you want me to do?" Umi asked.

"Help my husband." Kazuha said.

"How?"

"Kill him… and eat his soul."

"What?" Umi surprised to hear the request.

"No? Then, what about this. Stay alive and tells no one about who he is." Kazuha said.

"I—don't understand! Why should I—…!?" before Umi could finish her word, the hooded creature started to grow bigger than it was.

"Good luck, Grand General. Your escort should be here in a few minutes." Kazuha said before she disappeared.

"Kazuha-san! Don't force this to me! I can't kill your—…!"

And the hooded creature shows its true form. An armored dog-like creature, much scarier looking than the one she saw in Kinokake City.

"Dark Inugami…" Umi mumbled.

"How can he turn into a dark Inugami…" she continued as she summoned her weapon—the tall naginata she always brought.

The Grand General still doubt herself. She really can't possibly fulfill this request—not on her will. This beast is getting bigger and bigger. He might probably be as tall as the shortest palace's tower which is around five meters height.

Their eyes met each other—and right in that moment, she saw a flash of vision appearing as if he tries to tell her something.

A vision of someone in the first-person view, running from a group of rebels. They are bringing with them a dog-like creature, chasing so aggressively.

If she looks at them closely, she realizes that the dog-like creature looking just like this beast she is facing right now.

The next vision is Kazuha's face, looking so surprised. She never saw this expression before, but it looks so natural. She couldn't hear what this person is saying, but this view looked like this someone is begging for something to Kazuha.

If she has to guess, this vision must be coming from the memory of the beast she is facing right now.

The next thing she sees are the sight of Nozomi being so confused, she looks like a newborn baby who knows nothing about death or curses.

Then the rest of the story, Umi started to recognize. This is when she was invading the Kinokake City to save whoever she can and knock down the rebels in the same time.

But then there are also things she didn't see.

After the invasion, Kazuha calmed her husband down, then covering him with veil to hide his form. From time to time, Kazuha seemed to be trying so hard to experiment with unlinking souls. That include the time when Kazuha saving Kotori from being linked with the abomination. She always succeeds, but always failing when it comes about her husband.

"Your wife… failed to save you, even though she has saved many?" Umi asked.

"Sometime…"A growling voice heard from the beast.

"…life is unfair." He continued before the rest of his word covered with his growling voice.

"I couldn't kill you, Toujou-san." Umi said.

"You can… with a reason." He replied.

Then he began to growl so loudly. Umi could no longer see vision as her eyes keep focusing on the beast's eyes. Only sadness and pain seen which eventually turn into a wild gaze. He roars louder than his growl before his arm started to swing, forcing the Grand General to fight him more seriously.

Umi evaded the first attack immediately, jumping a few meters away from her location to evade the second attack and hoping forward to launch her first strike. The beast parried it, showing that he has the will to survive.

At least this battle won't be easy—and at least the Grand General has a reason: She wants to survive too. The beast blasted his dark breath, the grand General quickly summoned her wings to shield herself. The Dark breath is cold and corrosive, but not enough to damage the Yatagarasu's majestic wings.

Knowing that this might be a dangerous fight if someone else is to try to help, Umi tried to think of a way to take this fight somewhere else.

"Very well, I'll take your challenge, but we should take this fight somewhere else!" Umi said.

The beast roared again, but this time, he ran as if he is trying to guide Umi away. The Grand General followed, where ever he ran to, she has to follow to make sure that she defeated this beast, just like what Kazuha requested.

She knows that this isn't supposed to be the way to solve this, but if there's nothing else she can do… she has no choice.

The beast ran toward the biggest field near the Garden, this field looks like a field that could fit a thousand of soldiers—but alas, why is this field left unprotected by the monarch's guard?

Or…more like…

Why… is this place… is empty?

She swears that something should be here, someone should react to what they see and yet no one is coming here.

The Grand General keep looking around, trying to find anything as her clue and immediately found it as she can see the sky unmoving and the leaves stops in the mid-air. The next thing she sees, a big magical holographic clock appears on the moon.

 _Welcome to the field of madness, Grand General Sonoda._

A womanly voice said.

This field is created just for you, by me, Kazuha Toujou.

"Wh-what?" Umi smirked.

"There are 150 layers of demon spirits, you are in the first layer, do you wish to try it on your own?"

"Yes, bring it on!" Umi said.

"Very well, kill him." The womanly voice said.

The Grand General dashes and thrusted her naginata without doubt. It cleanly hits the beast and instantly killed him.

"Good Job. That's the weakest layer though." Kazuha said before a blue light appeared from the sky and immediately absorbed by the Yatagarasu.

"Wait, Kazuha-san! I didn't expect this to turn into a game. Is this real?" Umi asked.

"My husband needs you, Grand General Sonoda. So Please, play with it, ok?"

"I don't understand, this looked like a game that you're making for me!" Umi said.

"It's not. You kill him, I take his soul essence to be purified, then I will reward you with a leftover soul to feed your hunger."

"Leftover soul!? I don't understand that!" Umi said.

Kazuha sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to give you basics. Being a Yokai mean to bind your pure soul with a beast soul. A proper binding will result a controllable power, just like You, Maki-kun, and Eli-kun. You live inside the layer of the beast, then the beast will lives inside the layer of synchronized guardian beast. Guardian beast able to bind with two soul, so if you bind yourself with other, you will be able to protect them but will depend on their growth too."

"I see, so what's happening to your husband?"

"His soul forced to bind with one beast who have been bound to many demons. Looks like this is one of the experiments the rebels are doing. Truth to be told, they successfully created a system to make their almost unbroken binding, but I refuse to let them know."

"Then, what about Kotori? Did she has to get through the same thing?"

"No, how much time I have to tell you that she is already clean? She was being cooperative with me back then, so that's her reward and thanks to her too, I get to understand this system they are making. Turns out they applied this system on every single person they bind and still know nothing about my involvement."

"Understood, then you have my—…"

"Grand General Sonoda, there are 49 more layers you need to deal with. The more you kill, the harder it will be." Kazuha said.

"I understand."

"Remember what I told you? You'll have your companions join you in a few minutes, but who are they going to be?"

"Honoka and Kotori. I'm sure they'll come here to help me. After all, I am bound to her." Umi said.

Kazuha didn't respond to her again. A cloudy big orb appeared on the mid-air, summoned the second beast which is slightly looks stronger than before.

"Umi-chaaan!" A loud shout appeared from the distance.

"Honoka…" Umi turn her sight. Honoka and Kotori caught up to her.

"Hah—hah! Umi-chan, are you going to fight this one?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, this is the second layer."

"Ok! Then let's fight! Kazuha-san told me that you should let me know when you want to take a break." Kotori said.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"Here, check this out." Kotori pulled a pocket watch and clicked on the button. The whole place suddenly turned back into the garden where Umi met Kazuha. The moon is back to normal again and the wind actually move the leaves around them.

"She told me that we also should use this if things are not going according to our will." Kotori said.

"What else she told you?" Umi asked.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to do this?" Umi asked again.

"For a practice? Sure! We are not actually killing anyone, right?" Kotori said.

"Yeah! I could use a practice too! Without hitting you of course." Honoka said.

"Are you two ready?" Umi asked.

"The time stopped, so we prepared everything before going here." Honoka replied.

"Then… so be it. We fight!"

* * *

Back to where the Princess of the West and her friends are;

They've been walking around for a while now. Found almost nothing valuable except for the experiences of killing real demons who took a form of Dead Soldiers or objects.

"Geez, we have been fighting for a while now." Niko complained as they reached a ruined bedroom. Big cupboard, broken queen bed and messed up furniture.

"I never used this much magic in my life, I'm a little worn out." Hanayo said tiredly.

"Hehe, I still can go on-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Just stick with me, ok? We might find something soon. This is supposed to be my mother's room after all." Maki said.

They continue with more searching, but again, nothing value more than their curiosity.

"Still nothing, huh?" Maki said.

"Looks like this place has nothing. We should focus on getting know with this place instead." Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya. If this is to be a game, there should be a big boss or something." Rin said.

"This isn't a game though." Maki sighed.

"Wait, can you all be quiet?" Niko said.

"Huh? Why-nya?" Rin asked.

Both Hanayo and Maki agreed to stay quiet.

"I'm hearing something here." Niko said as she spotted a floor with broken objects on top.

"Let me dig it." Rin said.

"No-no, wait! Let me take a look!" Niko said.

She carefully examines the broken objects and the floor.

"Someone is here. Alive." She said.

Maki prepared herself to fight.

"No, stay low. This person needs us. Rin, you should dig this but very carefully, ok?" Niko said.

"Ok-nya!" Rin said.

The miner get rid of the broken objects very quickly with precise movement. None of them are breaking more than they already are. Now they see a few cracks on the ground with a hint of repaired area.

"This area is repaired recently-nya." Rin said.

"No, this is not repaired…they must be doing this to hold someone down there."

"Can you not kill that someone? I don't know who that might be." Maki said.

"Don't worry-nya! I can do that!" Rin said before she quickly work on the cracked area.

"I'll make sure of this person's safety! I can sense the body heat!" Hanayo said as she casted something on the ground.

Rin carefully opened the floor, revealing a female head with very thin skin and… red haired.

"Mama!" Maki shouted in fear. This is the first time Rin, Hanayo, and Niko hear her shouting like that. She seems to be very panic and about to approach her.

"Wait! Maki-chan! Don't!" Niko said.

"Y-yeah nya! Don't step on anything yet!" Rin said.

Maki nodded, her face shows all the fear she felt.

Rin surprisingly shows careful and accurate work as she peels the floor. But no one cared about that as they are intensely watching the process.

"Kayo-chin! Can you lift her? I think her body is a little too fragile for my touch-nya!" Rin said.

"Sure." Hanayo replied softly as she carefully lift the fragile woman up from the ground. She is warped with a sheet of blanket, her skin is pale and wrinkling, very thin and unhealthy.

"Is she still alive?" Niko asked.

"She is, I can sense her body heat." Hanayo said.

"Can you do anything?" Maki asked.

"Yes, I'll heal her. Hang on." Hanayo said before she started to search from her bag.

The mage carefully took out a wooden box filled with white seeds-like object and pick a pinch of it.

"Is that rice…?" Niko asked.

"Yeah." Hanayo replied.

"Is that what you always use when people asking for heal?" Niko asked.

"Not always, I'm using them because she really needs a lot of energy. Rice is a great source of energy." Hanayo said.

"Huh? Is that really?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, ask the Elementalist. When it comes to healing, food materials always be the best source." Hanayo replied as she proceeds to her magic channeling with rice on her palm. Green light shines on her palm, converting into fogs and absorbed by the thin woman's body.

The woman slowly open her eyes, but she seems to be still too weak to do anything.

"Hang in there, I still have something." Hanayo whispered as she grips the rice on her hand, turning it into powder, mixing it with magical water and she poured it on the woman's head.

She magically cured from her poor state. Giving her a little flesh and awaken her gazes.

"M…Maki…" she called her daughter's name.

"Mama!" Maki quickly grab her.

"Thank you. I know you'll come." She said.

"Who did this to you?! I'll make them pay!" Maki said.

"Good. It's not too late." The weakened Monarch said.

"The Great Grand Enchanter is in a great danger. A single guardian is not enough. Save her, and you'll save the whole world."

"What? What kind of danger?" Maki asked.

"That day, after the party night. The Great Grand Enchanter went to meet nobles. She only walks with a single guardian, her lover. Ayase-kun did her best, but she couldn't avoid death when it comes about what she fears–the darkness. It enraged the Great Grand Enchanter, and she submit to her rage and turning herself into the Death Goddess. Now she is above the sky and no one can reach her, not even the other her who were called to lend her vessel. Not even the Death God could make her kneel and she no longer listen to her mother."

"Basically, it's impossible to defeat her." Maki said.

"No, it's not too late. Until you are dead, nothing is too late." The Monarch said.

"Let's just go home, everyone." Maki said.

"Huh? You are saying…what?" Niko tried to confirm what she just heard.

"Let's go home. No point of staying here." Maki said.

"Are you going to leave your mother here?" Niko asked.

"That's my mother, but not my mother in my time. We live in the past. This is the future—the future that no one wants. We need to hurry up and go home." Maki said.

"Wait! What about the person who try to make this happen? What's going on here?" Hanayo asked.

"The person who make this place happen? It's the emperor. Once the whole world believes that the Great Grand Enchanter is an enemy, the emperor took charge, he invaded to the west because we gave her support. He fueled the Great Grand Enchanter's rage and caused her punishment to fall upon us all." The Monarch replied.

"Then, that man's wife? Where is she-nya?" Rin asked.

"She is the one who's going to make the Grand Magister blind. She will do this deed in the Mage's Garden, when Ayase-kun and Toujou-chan are at the most vulnerable state. You should hurry up to return. Stop that from happening and none of these futures will happen." The Monarch said.

"I understand. Thank you, mama. I won't fail!" Maki said before they are all agreed to return to where they came from.

* * *

The Mage's Garden;

Eli and Nozomi stopped at the fountain which is so close to the mage's dorm. They cuddled and snuggled without caring about what or who might be watching them right now. Just like how lovers always are—they might stop looking at their surrounding at some points, no matter how sharp they truly are.

"So, are you getting used to my male form yet?" Eli asked as the blonde still stays in the male form.

"He is fine, but I still prefer the female you, Ericchi." Nozomi replied.

"Is that so? Then, I have no worry about you hating me when I'm someone else." Eli said.

"I told you, I'm very sorry about it, ok? I really didn't mean to make you feel that way." Nozomi said.

"I know, but still—…"

"Let's talk about something else already. What do you honestly feel about the party?" Nozomi asked.

"Nothing impress me much, everything run like how it was last year." Eli replied.

"Even if now I'm with you?"

"Being with you is something else to me. I can't say that you are part of the party. It's the opposite." Eli replied.

"The opposite? You mean, the party is part of me?"

"More like, being with you is always like a party to me." Eli said with naughty wink.

"Oh, Ericchi! That was one of your cheesy flirting!" Nozomi playfully pat her (his) shoulder.

"You should go back to your female form already. No one is looking and I'm feeling so in the mood." Nozomi said.

"So in the mood? Shouldn't we take a break now? We have been procrastinating on taking a break." Eli said.

"You'll borrow me your power." Nozomi said.

"There! Sheesh. I can't borrow you my power for intimacy, besides, don't you listen to what the Monarch said? This is their home and we should show some manners. We can't have sex here! Let's keep it until we get back to the ship, ok?" Eli said.

"Booo. Fine, I'll wait. This is your fault though, you've been making me thinking of something dirty."

"How dirty?" Eli asked teasingly.

"I'm not going to tell you until we get to do it." Nozomi replied with puffed cheek.

"Alright, I'll wait too." The blonde said.

"You should be more forceful, Ericchi. Make me spoil you." Nozomi said.

"Are we role playing now?" Eli asked.

"Hmm.. maybe? Only if I get to play as a rebellious teenager." Nozomi said.

"How rebellious?" Eli asked once again with a smirk on her (his) face.

The purplenette pulled her lover to her embrace, she doubted for a second, but presses her lips gently on the blonde's lips as soon as she realizes that it isn't her first time.

"You are still persistent on doing intimacy anyway? How rebellious." Eli smiled.

Nozomi is about to continue, but Eli seems to notice something behind the purplenette.

"Watch it!" Eli quickly pushed Nozomi down, a bolt was so close to pierce their head. It penetrates deep into the stone wall, showing how powerful the strength of the crossbow is.

"Assassination attempt. I knew this will happen to you at one point!" Eli said as the blonde woke up and began to look around. The moment she tried to seek for the source of the bolt, she noticed another shot is launched—and it's about to hit her eye. Eli attempted to freeze the bolt with her magic, but she should've known that it might be useless. The last effort is using an Odachi to cut the bolt's potential and—….

"Hah!" A fast-red haired woman knocks the bolt down with a wooden plank.

"Maki." Eli said.

"You should've known that your Odachi is too sharp. You might go blind if you couldn't block it accurately, you know." She said.

"Sorry, my bad." Eli said.

"Thank me later." Maki said.

"Catch her!" she continued as she pointed at the bushes just a few meters away from their location. No wonder the bolt is so strong—but they wonder how long everyone have been around them.

"Hyaaaahh!" Voice of three female heard before the bush rustle so roughly.

"Kyaaaahh!" a womanly voice heard from the bush.

"We found her, Maki-chan!" Niko said as she appear from the bush, holding a hand of someone.

"We confiscated her weapon-nya!" Rin said as she lifts a decent looking crossbow.

"…and I made her blind!" Hanayo said as she pushes the woman forward—her head is covered with a thick rice bag.

"Good Job, everyone. We saved the world!" Maki said.

"Yeah!" Niko, Rin and Hanayo replied cheerfully.

"Wow, you are showing off right now." Eli said.

"Heh, really? I'm just that good, no intention to show off." Maki replied smugly.

"Now, as for our attacker…" Eli frowned.

"Wait, Eli. This person is a wife of someone from the Emperor. We better not do anything to her." Niko said.

"Wife?! Who?! Who is my husband!?" the woman protested.

"Huh? You don't know your husband?" Hanayo flustered.

"Let me guess, High Commander Isaac is at it again! He must be saying something like: You want to know me? Ask my wife! She is blah-blah-blah…" The Woman grumbles.

"High Commander Isaac, huh? This is getting interesting. If you are that man's wife—…"

"I'm not his wife! How many times I have to tell everyone—and how many times I have to denounce it?!" the woman yelled.

"Then what are you doing here and why are you attacking me now? He is the only person who want me go blind." Eli said.

"What?! I didn't even ask him what he wants! Hell, what on earth happen between you two!?" The woman yelled again.

"Must be about what happen in last year party. The Grand Magister have eyes and he doesn't plan to stop looking at women like how he is supposed to be." Maki said.

"I have attractive eyes, can't be helped." Eli replied.

"…and let me guess, he wishes you are blind so you can't see the woman he wants." The woman said.

"I think I've been blinded by specific woman already. No need to literally blind me." Eli replied.

Maki sighed,

"This what makes you hated, Eli. You just never realize that you are stealing women's heart." Maki sighed.

"Oh, come on! I have someone! She is here too! Look!" Eli gestured to Nozomi who's been standing still, flustered.

"We know that. But that doesn't stop you from stealing." Niko asid.

"I didn't even plan to!" Eli said clearly.

"Anyway! Back to the point! Why are you targeting me?" she asked to the woman.

"Can you at least let me breath!? This Rice sack is suffocating me!" she requested.

Hanayo agreed to uncover her head. She has dark skin, short black hair, thick exotic lips and a scar on her face.

"Hah! Finally! Thanks for letting me breath. Not much people willing to do that when they figure out that I'm trying to assassinate them." She said,

"Unhand me, kiddo! I'm talking!" the dark skinned assassin release herself from Niko's grip.

"I'm not a kid!" Niko complained.

"Meh, Either way. I fail to assassinate you. So I won't target you anymore."

"That's strange. Most assassin will try to get their deed done." Eli said.

"Most. Not me. I'm a good Assassin, you know? I never fail unintentionally." She said.

"You fail your mission intentionally?" Maki asked.

"Yea, huh? My payers pay me on the front, fail or not, their problem. If I fail, I probably do that intentionally. Because the target is too good for the dead."

"Fine excuse, I respect that." Eli said sarcastically.

"Now-now, don't make me change my mind, Snowy." She said.

"Snowy?" Eli flustered.

"Yea, you're white and pale like snow. Cute too so… snowy."

"You can call me Ayase." Eli said.

"Ayase….Ayase… Aya-kun. Sounds good, right?"

"No one can call him with a nickname except me." Nozomi said.

"Oo— you must be the lover he mentions. Meh, I lost, babe. My asset is no match. But anyway, the Emperor want one of you to be dead. The first shot was my attempt for the Great Grand Enchanter, failed, so second one on Ayase. Failed too so I have no contracts left."

"You tell anyone about the Emperor's contract?" Maki asked.

"Nah, just to my target and people around them. Will cause a fight, but I care nothing. If you want a revenge, you can use my service. Emperor paid me five thousand yen, what about you?"

Now they know how this assassin work.

"We have our own assassin, thank you." Eli replied.

"Yeah, me, duh!" Maki said.

"Is that so? That was too bad. But I'll stick around if you change your mind. Name is Malia, an assassin, specialize in crossbow. Nice to meet you." She gestured cheerfully.

"So… about High Commander Isaac…" Hanayo tried to press the matter again.

"What about him? He is just a mere Commander. Loved by the emperor for his strength and brain."

"So, he is smart?" Maki asked.

"Nah, the opposite. Emperor loves powerful and stupid man. Very simple minded and easily dragged around. He's been fooling him. Saw the mages that sent to my room. He totally tries his best to make him angry, except his best couldn't even make that dumb angry. Those morons went malfunctioned on the way. Saw a woman cause that malfunction. She looked like you." The assassin pointed at Nozomi.

"Yeah, huh? So the spoiler was not intended after all." Maki said.

"Kazuha-sama is behind that one. Should've expect that! Of course she doesn't want her child to get hurt." Hanayo commented.

Nozomi should thank her mother, whatever she did. She just feels glad that Maki and the others came to rescue them, else Eli might be murdered by now.

"That Isaac guy has been doubting his position, you know. He might want to switch his faith soon. Why don't you ask him to come to your side?" She asked.

"We don't know about that one, we have a strict Grand General. Besides, his faith is for him to decide, not us." Eli replied.

"No-no, I think you're in a wrong topic, cutie-pie. I mean, his faith to the Emperor, not to his God. He is starting to realize that he is been fooled. Seeking for a confirmation now, so might be sticking his nose on dirt like a dog. Back then, he had an actual wife, was killed by unknown force. He prayed to find out who did this to her, find nothing. I came to help, he falls on me. Now I'm stuck with him calling me his wife." The woman replied.

"Might as well try to make it true, huh? He is into you." Eli said.

"Heck no! That guy smells worse than a rotten egg!"

"You just force him to take a bath." Eli said.

Malia rolled her eyes.

"If that guy is as cute as you, I might tolerate his smell, but he already looked like a moth infected wood golem, smells worse than a rotten egg and speak like a hungry parrot. You can't be serious!"

"Hmm? Do I smell like anything?" Eli asked while sniffing her (his) own armpit—totally going off topic about the guy and think of herself instead.

If Nozomi could answer that, Eli smells like a freezer in her refrigerator when she didn't take any bath. But always smells like flower if she took bath. Then there is this exotic scent that she couldn't describes when it comes about how she smells like down there.

"I don't know, let me smell you?" Malia asked.

"An ice block! She smells like an ice block!" Nozomi just couldn't hold herself as she heard the assassin asking the permission to smell Eli.

"Haha! There we go! You've been quiet so I got worried that you were hurt anywhere!" Malia said.

"You are worried about me? Strange." Nozomi said.

"Hah, you all seems like a good people. I can't kill good people. You are a Great Grand Enchanter too, right? Other than the Emperor, many nobles from your side want you dead too, heard them speaking to many assassins. No one brave enough to do the deed. Too risky, low pay, they said." Malia said.

"Hey, now that you are speaking about that. Why don't you tell me who tries to kill her?" Niko asked.

"I already know who, but I want to hear too for a confirmation." Maki said.

"One of the client who seems to hold lots of grudge came from the Azura family. Or at least that's what he admits himself as. Don't think he is a noble though. Might be fraud. But didn't brush off the fact that there are still other nobles trying to kill you." Malia explained.

"Quite sharp, those 'nobles' you are talking about are indeed not nobles. They are sent by the Emperor as seed of hates." Maki replied.

"Seed of hates?"

"Yeah, pretty much just people who will hook for a hateful opinion against the Great Grand Enchanter from within the mage associates. Will be so much trouble to get rid of them. If one of them dead by our hands, the other will know and use it as their weapon." Maki said.

"Well, no one told them that it is a place for democracy. I'd still slit their throat." Malia said.

"Easy for you to say. We don't want to scar our Great Grand Enchanter's reputation." Maki said.

"Don't sweat over that, let the magisters solve the problem." Eli said.

"True." Maki sighed.

"Hey, how about this. I'll work out something and you all watch me do it. If I happen to satisfy your needs, you all should pay me with something." Malia offered.

"I'd suggest to give it a shot. Your call, Nozomi." Maki said as she turns her eyes to Nozomi.

"I won't bother dealing with that. Your choice, Nozomi?" Eli turn her (his) sight at her. The rest of people followed their focus, hoping to hear her decision.

"Why everyone's eyes are on me?" Nozomi asked back at them.

"Just tell her, yes or no." Eli said.

"I don't know what I should pay her with! How can I know if it's worth anything?" Nozomi complained.

Malia nodded.

"Well then, Great Grand Enchanter, we talk about our deal."

* * *

Inside the room of the mage's dorm;

Umi, Honoka, and Kotori lay on each of their own bed.

"That was fun, I feel like doing that again when I'm ready." Honoka said.

"We should focus on that later, Honoka. There are still so much room for improvement. The last one might be still too hard even if we already on our 100% strength." Umi said.

"Hehe, at least we got there on time. Totally sensed the presence." Kotori said.

"Yeah! I was surprised too when I realize that the time stopped! I could've just fooling around if Kotori-chan didn't tell me about the presence!" Honoka said.

"You need to grind your little magic gear, Honoka. That's a talent." Umi said.

"I'm hungry." Honoka said— clearly was to divert the conversation away.

"Hehe, what about some snacks? I have some chips!" Kotori asked.

"No snacks at night please. She'll gain weight." Umi said.

The alchemist girl still persistent, she searched for snacks in her bag and quietly handing it to the hungry high general. The blue haired warrior stood up and quickly snatched the snacks.

"I said, no snacks! You are spoiling her, Kotori!" Umi said.

"Awwww…!" Honoka pouts.

"Then-then, I'll have it. I need some weight." Kotori said.

"No, you'll still give it to Honoka." Umi said.

"Pleaseeee?" Kotori begged.

The Grand General sighed.

"Fine, but promise me you won't give it to Honoka."

"Ok! I'll eat it by myself!" Kotori said as she opened the snacks and started to eat it.

Umi sighed again before she hopped off her bed and walk toward the window. She gazes on the blue sky, wondering what she might have missed tonight.

"I feel wrong." She said.

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"I'm not on the Great Grand Enchanter's side. My job is supposed to be protecting her from harm." Umi said.

"I'm sure Nozomi-chan is already asleep. Eli-chan is very strict when it comes about her schedule." Kotori said as she quietly feed Honoka who's trying to reach for the chips from her bed.

"That's true…" Umi said with a sigh.

"You've done something, Umi-chan. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Kotori said.

"Maybe… she is no longer as selfish as she was." Umi replied.

"Have she ever be selfish?" Kotori asked.

"Back then, she will tell us to do anything she wants, even if it have to sacrifice a lot of people in the process. Eli was quite rebellious, Maki always doubt her, and I always do what she asks me to do even if I always protest to myself. Maki, Eli and I always getting in a fight with each other, we never agrees and we never work together. But now she actually leads and unite us. It's amazing…" Umi said.

"I wonder what changes her." Kotori said.

"I don't know about that either. She changed ever since we found her outside the altar. I was doubting if she was really her, because we never see her outside the altar." Umi said.

"Maybe the one inside the altar wasn't really her?" Kotori asked.

"Can't be. Her voice… her accent… it's really her. But not quite the same person."

"What about the vessel? I heard she borrow a vessel from the other her?"

"Do you think the person she is right now is the one who have the vessel?"

"Maybe. What do you think of me? Do I change much to you too?" Kotori asked.

"I…" Umi remain silent as she turn her sight to Kotori. Honoka has her mouth full and trying her best to not get caught with snacks in her mouth.

"I think you are always the Kotori that I know." Umi replied before she turns her eyes back to the sky across the window.

"Then maybe, Nozomi-chan is also the Nozomi-chan you always know. There must be an explanation of her action inside the altar. Something that you don't know." Kotori said.

"Hmm… perhaps, you are right." Umi replied.

"Hey, I heard about this from Yukiho." Honoka said, her mouth is already empty. Umi and Kotori turn their sight on her.

"Great Grand Enchanter inside the altar couldn't see the world without vision from the Yggdrasil, that popular tree of life. The Yggdrasil always makes this holy light every end of the year, but for the past seven years, it never. Some prophet said the purity might have been corrupted, and its vision might as well be corrupted, causing the Great Grand Enchanter to see different vision than reality." Honoka explained.

"Do you get all that information from Yukiho?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, she told me that after I told her that I feel like looking at different person when Nozomi-chan is outside the altar. She is nothing like the person I always knew before." Honoka said.

"Hmmm… How's that information reach her?" Umi asked again.

"I don't know. Alisa-chan maybe?" Honoka said.

"Weird…" Umi mumbled.

"The Location of Yggdrasil itself is supposed to be a secret. Because it lives in the heaven where every Great Grand Enchanter retire. No one knows about the light except for people who are close with the Great Grand Enchanter and the Holy Order." Kotori said.

"Well, Alisa-chan is Eli-chan's sister. Should be possible for her to get it."

"Yes, but why she is telling Yukiho about it?" Umi asked.

"…Because… they are friends?" Honoka said.

"You gotta be joking me. Even if they are friends, something like that shouldn't be leaked to her especially if she is about to tell you." Umi said.

"On the contrary, maybe she told her because she knows that something happened with the Yggdrasil and everyone needs to start to help them secretly." Kotori said.

"Yes, Yggdrasil existence is connected to the Great Grand Enchanter. If the corruption news spread, we might be in a disadvantage." Umi said.

"But, if we leak that by ourselves, people might understand." Kotori said.

"No, the religious associates will be angered. Their believe was focused on the Yggdrasil, if we told them that the Yggdrasil is corrupted, they might took their support away from us." Umi said.

"But, can veiling the truth save our reputation? I don't think so. Maybe we should focus on getting the religious associates to understand the situation first before leaking it to the public. We need to talk about it to Nozomi-chan." Kotori said.

"Hmm… let's save that for later, ok? Go take a rest. I'll stay on guard." Umi said.

* * *

A few days passed in the West Kingdom;

The group has made a little progress here and there, avoiding any assassination to happen and negotiating with any nobles. They have to say that they've got quite a reputation, but most of them throw their support in because they have been in the side, not because of Nozomi herself.

Some of the religious group are still stalling their voice because they heard about how the altar was defiled when Nozomi is the one in charge within the altar. They are a little disappointed too when Nozomi decided to leave her meditation and walk with the sunlight. Nozomi's excuse was because she felt better to be actually on her people's side, some of the priest argued that she could endanger herself, yet she also made a statement that being a true Great Grand Enchanter is to serve her people, not to command or make her people sacrifice for her.

The reasoning was already accepted by her own people, some priest also agreed but some are not. They said, Nozomi's action might cause a revolution that they don't want.

"I'm telling you for the last time, Great Grand Enchanter. You shouldn't be showing your face to everyone in the world. There's no point of doing that, only danger and terror will come to you. Please wear your veil and stay in your room." An elderly priest said to Nozomi as she stood alongside with three advisors.

"I never see any danger or terror. I want my people to know me, there's no point of hiding my identity. They need to know me before they open their heart to me." Nozomi said.

"What the Yggdrasil said to you about it?" Another priest asked.

"Nothing, really. It doesn't mind me to go out and find the truth with my own eyes. I help people with my own hands and feel their heart with my own heart, the Yggdrasil understand that I don't need its help to do those." Nozomi said.

"That's an arrogance! The Yggdrasil will still offer mercy to you!" The Priest said.

"Hey, honestly though. I think we should stop worship a tree. It's only a magical creature, the same like Behemoth and the rest of mean ass." Eli said.

"Advisor Kitsune! You are always making a mocking statement toward us! This is why your mages have to live a hell!" Said the priest.

"Or I just think you all are too small brained to understand. Religious objects are just symbol, so is the Yggdrasil. Even if it is destroyed, the true God will not be destroyed and so is my faith." Eli said confidently.

"I don't usually agree with her, but I have to say that Advisor Kitsune has a point. We should think about our focus. It's true that Yggdrasil is the Holy Tree, but we can't worship it like our true God." Maki said.

"I'm with Advisor Kitsune and Advisor Byakko. My faith is not as shallow as a symbol. We all need to open our mind for something bigger and better than worshiping the Holy Tree." Umi said.

"Tch! I will take this conversation to the High Priest! I will say that the Great Grand Enchanter are no longer respecting the tradition!" He said.

"I will let you decide for that. Besides, our faith are not going away even if we are not getting any support from the biggest and most religious association." Nozomi said.

"Are you challenging us?!" The priest intimidated.

"Well, we are not. In fact, we are not saying that we are underestimating the power of stupid people in a large number." Eli said.

The priest seems to be very upset, they left them while grunting.

"Heh, Kitsune, you should be a little gentle to them." Maki said.

"Don't worry, Byakko. The High Priest is wise. Those morons will not be able to take our support away." Eli said.

"Even if the high priest refuses to support us, I'll deal with it. I really hate it when people trying to tell me how a tradition win against an actual act of mercy. There's no use of tradition if they couldn't even save people in need." Nozomi said.

"Every person has their own way to interpret their religion, huh?" Maki said.

"No, tradition supposed to be created to raise the value of humanity, but it's human made so always have flaws here and there." Umi said.

"On to the side news, I'm surprised that you have that much confidence, Nozomi." Eli appreciated.

"You're right. She totally speaks more than us. That's a good improvement." Maki said.

"Do you happen to always feel confident when it comes about religion? I think this is my first time to see you being that aggressive." Umi said.

"Maybe?" Nozomi giggled.

"I just feel like people needs to understand their religion deeper than doing rituals or walking with the path of their culture and tradition. Those peoples are clearly misguided, I want them to make them realize that." She continued.

Maki, Eli, and Umi smiled as they heard what Nozomi said.

"Well then, time to move on to another place." Eli beckon to them to start to walk out of the religious group area.

"True, we still have one last meeting with the travel agency. There's nothing much to say about them, they are always neutral." Maki said.

"Really? I thought they hates us." Umi said.

"Only because you never tip." Maki said.

"I don't tip. We already paid them to do a good job." Umi said.

"That's why they hate you. They dedicate their life for money." Eli chuckled.

"You need to tip them sometime, Umi."

"I can't. My budget is too low for that. I still need to buy some more equipment for half of my soldiers and new recruits." Umi replied.

"Do it like me, just save up 0.5% of your spending every week. Use their service once in a month. By the time they arrive, you already have at least 20% of your delivery fees." Eli said.

"0.5% of my spending is already 30% of their delivery fees." Umi sighed.

"Heh, I guess you just need to save up for 2 weeks then. 60% delivery fees already make them happy enough." Maki said.

"I'll try that." Umi sighed again.

"I wonder how you all are better at managing your budget. I'm very sure that I already have discipline spending habit." She continued.

"First of all, discipline is good, but creative spending is better." Eli said.

"I'm not that discipline or creative in spending, I'm just too good at looking for money." Maki replied.

The advisors continued to talk about their own management tips and trick while Nozomi kept her eyes on her surroundings. She can see that everyone are busy with their own business, they are no longer looking at them with the same eyes like how they first met.

Nozomi is glad that she doesn't have to always deal with the fame that she couldn't handle. But that doesn't put her off her work. She needs to keep her name in a good place, she must keep working hard to take care of these peoples who trust her.

As they reach the entrance to the palace—which also mean that they are about to start their lunch hour, they met a few mages and espions who walk together. For a moment, they thought they'll just make a gesture and pass by just like the rest of patron, yet they stopped right in front of Nozomi.

"Ah! Great Grand Enchanter! We've been looking for you!" one of the espions said.

"What's going on? You looked a little pale." Maki asked.

"Yes, uhm… Princess Nishikino." He said.

"We got a letter from Watanabe-san, she said, the Uranohoshi was under attack by bandits and rebels. They managed to deal with them, killed some of our people, but also wiped out the bandits. They couldn't catch the escaping rebels, but they managed to capture some alive. They reported the details of the event in this letter." Another espion handed a scroll of letter to Nozomi.

"As for our report, Great Grand Enchanter, Kurosawa-sama reported that the Headmistress, Ohara-sama is badly injured. But they are working on her recovery with help of the Militaries. High General Matsuura-sama went to exploration with a few members, looking for materials. While they probably put Ohara-sama as priority, the other members may need the similar materials soon, they currently trying to survive with leftover materials." The mage said.

"Then, our next target is to go home with those materials." Eli said.

"You can try to purchase them, Nozomi. Remember that we have some connection for materials?"

"Uhm, that woman with sassy style?" Nozomi replied.

"Yes, that's correct." Maki said.

"I can't deal with her. We need to call Isami and Hiromi to deal with her, but we left them back in school, right? Let's find another way." Eli said as she massaged her temple.

"I agree. I rather go to a jungle or dig a dungeon than dealing with her." Umi said.

"Then, you two go do that. Me and Nozomi will take our help and get her to deal with us." Maki said.

"What do you say, Umi? Should we try that out?" Eli asked.

"Ericchi, why are you asking Umi? Not me?" Nozomi complained.

"Because… you probably want to try to make me stay with you?" Eli replied.

"And you are going to refuse to do that?" Nozomi asked.

"Here's my thought. I can stay with you but you'll probably be upset at me for years plus not getting any materials purchased, then if I go hunt some materials with Umi, we will get more materials even though you might miss me for a few hours."

"Why would I be upset at you if you are going with me?" Nozomi asked.

"Because of… things. I don't want to tell you that before we made any purchase." Eli said.

"Don't worry, Nozomi. Eli will be safe with me. I'll protect her too." Umi said.

"If that the case, why don't you two come anyway? Umi-chan should protect Ericchi."

"I refuse." Eli and Umi said together.

"There, Nozomi. You shouldn't force them. Please trust our plan." Maki said.

"Hmmm… alright. That's fine. Just make sure you're getting plenty of materials, ok?" Nozomi said.

Eli and Umi saluted to her.

"Got it! Off we go!" they said together before the two run away so quickly.

"H-hey! You two! Are you two not going to get any lunch?!" Maki asked.

But it seems that the two already went off without trace.

Nozomi wonder what exactly makes them scared of that sassy woman. Is there really anything at all?

* * *

The Mage's dorm;

They returned to the mage's dorm for a lunch. While Maki might not need the lunch, Nozomi still needs the lunch. They even decided to have lunch with Niko, Rin, and Hanayo.

"So you are going to meet that sassy woman?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, no choice." Maki said.

"Hehe, she isn't that bad. She is a good material suppliers for the Elementalist. I think Alisa-chan took a shine on her." Hanayo said.

"Alisa took a shine on anyone who she found to be cooperative. She also took a shine on Umi, you know. She really likes her." Maki said.

"Does that mean Umi-chan is very cooperative with her?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah, but I know Umi was just trying to be polite because she is Eli's sister. Sometime she put up a fight but gave up after a few attempt to do so."

"Well, Alisa is very convincing." Nozomi replied with a giggle.

"Not as much as Kotori, have you seen her begging for something to Umi? Umi went from trying to refuse into working hard for what she ask." Maki said.

"Oh, right. I've seen that too." Hanayo said.

"hehe, funny thing is, I've seen Honoka-chan begging to Umi-chan too, but she didn't budge from where she stands-nya!" Rin said.

"Hah, for that one, I know Umi have been getting so much trouble from Honoka. I don't think she'll be agreeing with her unless Kotori is convincing her to do so." Maki said.

"Speaking of Umi, where's she now?" Niko asked.

"Went hunting with Eli." Maki replied.

"Huh? Hunting for what? Women?" Niko asked.

That's the least thing Nozomi want to hear.

"Nikocchi! Becareful of what you are saying! I don't want to hear that!" Nozomi said.

"I wasn't trying to be sarcastic or what. If those two are together, hunting for something, that something would be a woman. I've heard gossips, you know. Said they likes to date random women from time to time." Niko said.

Still doesn't want to hear that. Nozomi always feel like punishing this little brat.

"Didn't you realize that they are popular among women? That gossip probably a fraud, you know. Because some women just love to fantasize their love story." Maki said.

So that's not true? Nozomi is very glad to hear that.

"That includes the woman we're going to meet. Except she went a little too aggressive on them." The Princess continued as she starts to twist the tip of her red hair.

Now Nozomi is very curious of what that woman do to them.

"How aggressive?" Niko asked.

"Extremely Aggressive. You don't want to hear it." Maki said.

"How did they react to whatsoever thing she did?" Niko asked.

Maki seems to think of how she wants to respond.

"Actually, I'll tell you. So this woman flash her asset—both of them, to us all. She said we just have to watch her doing it if we want to make a deal with her. I gave her this bored looks and switch myself with my tiger. He kept that face for the whole hours while I went somewhere else. As a returned from my adventure, both Eli and Umi already chanting their prayers while that woman resting herself on the floor, exhausted." She explained.

That means, Maki is cheating while Eli and Umi are trying to exorcise a demon. They must be very traumatized. No wonder they ran away when they know that they are about to deal with this woman again.

"Ew! Why would she did something like that? It sounds like something that people find in a porn comic!" Niko said.

"Believe it or not, some woman are just that cheap. They are not always against the idea of parading themselves to random person." Maki said.

"Or maybe it's not that random, huh? Didn't you said that she is a fan of three of you?" Niko said.

"Hmm.. maybe?" Maki replied.

"I wonder if she wants to be a Great Grand Enchanter-nya." Rin said.

"Huh? That's a weird question. Everyone wants to be a Great Grand Enchanter." Maki said.

They certainly not know what makes a Great Grand Enchanter lives in luxury… Even with that, Nozomi doubt that anyone would feel enough. The responsibility as a Great Grand Enchanter is too damn high and anyone will want to try to kill her for sitting on the throne. It's not an easy job, it's a horrible job and she can't run from it. Now Nozomi wonder how much time she repeated that thought. Can't anyone understand her position right now?

* * *

The lunch hour passed;

They dispatched themselves to where the woman supposed to be in this hours. Her room is close to the garden and she also has her own workshop in the palace. Is she a palace's worker?

"Here we are, the palace's material shop." Maki said.

"You didn't tell me that she is a palace worker." Nozomi said.

"Well, she is working with us, not under our authority. She led a few mages in the palace. Taught them about how to collect materials. If it goes in Otonokizaka's division, she'll be included in Elementalist Division." Maki said.

"So, Hanayo should be able to deal with her?" Niko asked.

"Heh, actually. I think it's not only her. Everyone here should be able to deal with her." Maki said.

"Then, let's go?" Nozomi asked.

They agreed to approach the front door of the workshop. Once they got themselves close enough, Maki knocks the door.

"Good afternoon. It's me, Princess Nishikino." She said.

The door quickly opened, a woman—about 25 years old, long and wavy brown haired, slim and somewhat beautiful stand on the entrance with excited face.

"Oh! Princess Nishikino!" She said excitedly.

"Hmm…? Who are they?" she asked as she gazes at Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo and Niko.

"These are my friends." Maki gestured to Niko, Rin, and Hanayo.

"Ohh! Hello! I'm glad that you pay a visit to me!" She said cheerfully.

"And this is the Great Grand Enchanter, Nozomi Toujou." Maki said as she gestured at Nozomi.

"Huh? Great Grand Enchanter? What she is doing in a place like this?" The woman asked without any enthusiasm.

"I have something I want to ask you." Nozomi said.

"You do? I thought you knew everything already. Ask away." She replied a little bitterly.

Looks like this woman doesn't like her.

"Well, let's start from your name. I don't know your name." Nozomi said.

"Odette Valechka. Not so nice to meet you." She said arrogantly.

Nozomi needs to keep her chill this time…

"I'm Impressed that you're not trying to suck up to me." Nozomi said.

"Why would I? All you do is to lay in bed and be spoiled by your advisors. Nothing impressive from that."

And she didn't know that Nozomi has to do paperwork, thinking of the business, the diplomacy, and everything else all day—plus, have to make sure that she survives since so many people are trying to kill her. Maybe she doesn't need to tell her that.

"You're right. My advisors really spoil me, I feel bad for them." Nozomi replied with her faked smile.

Maki chuckled as she heard her reaction.

"That's why I'm here to make a dealing with you myself. My people needs your service." The purplenette continued.

Odette raises her eyebrows, impressed that she will hear such kind of reaction.

"Then…" the woman tried to think of how she wants to respond to Nozomi.

"What kind of service you need, Great Grand Enchanter?" she asked.

"I need a lot of materials, medicine is priority. Then, if you have something else to help them to recover from post-war situation, I'll take it." Nozomi said.

"What about a package for war recovery? The palace always takes this package for their war recovery." Odette offered her a sample of the war recovery package. Looking from the way it's arranged, Nozomi feels like it has more materials that needed by the warriors, she has a few thousand of warriors, but she has more amount of mages and plenty of espions. This package might need a few tweaks.

"I think I will prefer a new package, the balance of materials amount is not proper for my peoples." Nozomi replied.

"Hmmph… so you're not taking my offer as it is, huh? Good choice." She replied bitterly.

Nozomi wonder what she did wrong. She believes she hasn't done anything wrong to this woman. Unless being a Great Grand Enchanter is the worst thing she ever done, then Nozomi really has no idea.

"What's the ratio of your people?" Odette asked.

"4 for mages, 1 for warriors and 2 for espion." Nozomi replied.

"So you have more mages, huh?" Odette replied.

"Naturally, I'm the leader of mages who work with the warriors and espion." Nozomi replied as calm as possible.

"Leader of mages? Hah! What an arrogance. Mages never be led by one soul, they lead themselves." She said.

"That's for them to decide. I call myself a leader of mages because I have people who're willing to work under my command and it doesn't stop me from having mages who want to work with me."

"Clever mouth." Odette replied bitterly.

"I'm not a Great Grand Enchanter for nothing, you know." Nozomi replied with a victorious smile on her face. She is getting better at this and more importantly, she doesn't even ask the other her to guide her.

"Back to our business, so what kind of mages materials you want? We have a lot of them." Odette said.

"Most of my medical care is taken care of by the Alchemist and a non-mage care taker, so I'll prefer it if you put more alchemist materials than the elementalist's medical gems."

"Non-mage caretaker? Are you serious?" She smirked at her mockingly.

"Yes, I'm a Great Grand Enchanter who gives opportunity to anyone. I don't discriminate people just because they can't cast magic or do alchemy." Nozomi replied again.

Odette seems to be displeased by her respond, but a business is a business. She has no choice but to start writing Nozomi's order.

"Well, since you're being a smart ass, I'll give you your order. The delivery will takes about a week." Odette said.

"If it helps you, Odette-san, I'll carry those materials on my ship. We had plenty of spaces there. You can cut the delivery cost." Nozomi replied.

"I don't take a pity from you!" She said.

"I'll send them myself. My people are very professionals and they can deliver it just right!" she continued.

"Very well then, I don't intend to insist you to do another way. All I want is to have them arrived in my school as soon as possible. My people needs them more than my pride or your pride." Nozomi replied smugly. Odette seems to be still unimpressed, but she really has no choice. Alas, even if she will try to mess up with anything, Nozomi has Maki backing her up for the dealing.

Looks like she is getting the hang of herself now. Without Eli's help too. Maybe she can tell herself that she is not always depending on Eli all the time. That's a good step. Now she wonder how long she has been depending on Eli? Maybe it's time for her to make a talk with Eli about it?

"The deal is sealed. Those materials will arrive in a week or sooner. We don't give you late service, Great Grand Enchanter." Odette said with bitter smirk.

"Now-now…" her tone changed to cheerful.

"Princess Nishikino! When will you take your handsome friends with you again?" she asked to Maki who have been browsing around the shop while watching over Rin, Hanayo and Niko.

"Eli and Umi?" Maki asked.

"Yes, that one sexy blonde yokai who could make me orgasm by just whispering and that one tough bluenette with muscular yet feminine build."

Maybe Nozomi can ignore the part where she adore Umi, but she might need to hold herself back when she talks about Eli. No one can talk so perverted about Eli other than herself.

"Ahh…! I so want them to fuck me! Give me something that I will never forget!" she said.

"Heh, they're quite busy lately. So no. They can't help you with that." Maki replied as she averted her eyes.

"Is that so? They show their interest on my body back then. Their face didn't look as bored as you." She replied.

Maki smirked proudly.

"You need to find your chance, besides, Eli is taken and she loves her lover more than she love herself. Umi is taken too so I don't think you have the chance."

"Both of them are taken then?! Who are those souls? How can they have their heart?"

"Let's start with Umi, huh? She is dating Principal Minami's daughter. A talented Alchemist, still starting but she is the most creative alchemist. Will make a good score in the future. She is also Umi's childhood friends, so… yeah, like I said, you don't stand a chance."

"Understandable. Their love must be lingering for a long time. I can't defeat that." Odette nodded.

"What about Eli? I thought she is quite a playgirl?"

"Not really, she is just flirty and naughty, but she is very loyal to her beloved one. She would sacrifice a thousand women for her girl." Maki replied.

"How worthy is that girl, I'm curious." Odette asked.

Nozomi has a good… or maybe …. Bad feeling about this.

"Well, turn your face to the person you just dealt with before me. You're looking at her girlfriend." Maki said.

Odette turn her face to Nozomi, and she doesn't look pleased.

"So you are her girlfriend?!" she asked with anger in her voice. Immediately, it took everyone's attention.

"You're already living in luxury, spoiled by peoples, and those weren't enough for you! You also date a handsome girl who has a voice of a goddess!? You are such a greedy woman!" she said.

"Don't blame me for falling in love with her, and don't blame her either for loving me. We just happen to love each other and got the right to do so!" Nozomi replied.

Odette chagrined.

"Watch then, you purple head! I'll be taking her from your embrace!" she said before she stormed away from her own place.

As she left, the onlookers returned to what they were doing, Rin, Hanayo and Niko approached Maki and Nozomi.

"I hope that didn't affect our dealing." Hanayo said.

"Don't worry. It might turn to a better outcome. If she wants to impress Eli, she has to make the dealing look better." Maki said.

"Seriously though, why is she so bitter to me? What I've done wrong?" Nozomi asked.

"To put it simply, she was after your title too but never made it to the Grand-Enchanter's level. That's why she stayed here in palace to make her living. I think she was bitter because you're so much younger than her but able to get there without failing." Maki explained.

"I'm a lucky girl, I knew that. But that shouldn't be her only reason to be bitter at me. I've done nothing wrong until she made me to." Nozomi replied.

"Heh, why are you still wondering about that. A person who couldn't accept her defeat as a valuable experience or a chance to reflect is not qualified to be a Great Grand Enchanter. She isn't worth to be one and will never be until she can change that attitude." Maki replied.

"You're right." Nozomi replied softly.

Maybe she should learn from that too. There is no use of being bitter to other's success. All she has to care about is to be better than the person she was in the past and to strive to be above other's expectation.

"Anyway, that was a good job, Nozomi. We should go back and make a report about this." Maki said.

"Sure. Let's go back. Maybe I should go look for Eli too. I'm kind of a little worried." Nozomi replied.

They began to step out of the building. Ignoring anything that moves and working, human or not, their business there is done—or so they thought.

 _Enough! I must test you!_

A very loud shout came from the inside, a huge magical ball of thunder bolted and Nozomi couldn't even evade or set up a barrier for it. She didn't expect that. No one did.

The Great Grand Enchanter thrown and rolled all the way out from the building. Maki, Hanayo, Niko and Rin can only drop their jaw as they witness their (supposed to be) untouchable leader rolling so awkwardly and stopped with her butt on top.

Lucky, other than getting used with getting scolded during her practice, Nozomi often experience her own malfunctioning magic. This kind of hit might be hurt, but not the most painful magic she ever felt. She wakes up slowly as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"You think you're the best woman around, huh!?" She yelled.

Nozomi never thought of something like that.

"Then show me! Show me what you're capable of, Great Grand Enchanter!" she challenged Nozomi as the purplenette still trying to slowly wake up from her fall while cleaning her face. Hitting the ground surely scars her face, but she can always just cast a healing magic to cure it—it's a good practice too.

"Can you hear me?! Are you deaf now?!" she yelled again,

Nozomi took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I don't know about that. I'm currently in someone else's home and it will be rude if I pick a fight with someone who's supposed to be my business partner." She replied very calmly.

"That's your excuse?! Then… meet me in the forest at 5 AM Tomorrow! Don't ever think of running and don't ever think of cheating! You are only allowed to come by yourself!"

"You need to be more specific, which part of the forest?" Nozomi asked while she is restoring herself.

"North of the Green Toad Lake, east of the Tiger's Lair and south of the Whispering Flute!" she said clearly.

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you there tomorrow." Nozomi replied—still trying to be as calm as possible.

"Good!" She replied before she stormed back to her own place. Maki, Niko, Rin and Hanayo quickly catch up to Nozomi who's already standing and fine.

"What was that for?" Niko grumbled.

"Heh, she is as rude as she ever be to woman who she thought to be her rival…" Maki sighed.

"Did she just challenge you?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, she wanted me to come to the forest." Nozomi replied.

"I heard. That place is huge enough for you to fight, beware of the poison mushrooms though. It can paralyze you for days." Maki said.

"I usually not worried of those. Poison mushrooms are very easy to be controlled." Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya. We miners often use them to avoid ambushes and to lit up the tunnels." Rin added.

"Really? Never heard of those uses." Nozomi replied.

"Well, you see, plants are a living being too. They are very kind and easy to convince. All you need to do is to tell them that you're not going to let them go waste." Hanayo said.

"You can… talk to plants?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah, they don't use ears or eyes to know you. They feel your heart. As long as your heart says that you'll take care of them, they won't hurt you. Also, never betray them and they will stay loyal to you." Hanayo said.

"Hmm… I never know that." Maki said.

"Because Maki-chan never take care of her magical ability-nya!" Rin commented.

"Huh? What about you? How can you use them to your benefit?" Maki asked.

"Kayo-chin did the talk for me-nya! Only mages can be actually heard by the plants. We promised them that even if we have to cut down those mushrooms, we will send them to Kayo-chin and she will make use of them." Rin replied.

"I usually send the young to Kotori-chan then the old to be re-planted in my home. People use those mushrooms to make insect repellant while Kotori-chan often make those poison mushroom into an antidote."

"We use them to kill people." Maki said.

"Nice." Nozomi commented. Awkward silence made as she made the statement.

"You know what, I think I'm going to make sure that I had enough sleep tonight so if you need me to prepare for your duel, count me out." Niko said.

"You hate poison mushrooms?" Maki asked.

"I always told them that they're icky and worthless to me. Always have better materials than them." Niko said.

"That's mean!" Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya!" Rin agreed.

"Don't blame me. When I was a kid, I ate one of them and I totally went numb for three hours, can you imagine?! I was saved by a Holy Order's high priest that my dad called for me. Ever since then, I always hate them even though they're pink!" Niko replied.

"Isn't that your fault? You should've remember that the colorful food is not always safe to eat." Maki said.

"There was a candy product that shaped like those mushrooms! The kid me think that they are picked from the nature, not made!" Niko said.

"Whatever. Anyway, Nozomi. Still want to look for Eli?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, I might know where she is." Nozomi replied.

"You just need to follow your heart. You're connected." Maki replied.

"Yep, I'll go by myself." Nozomi said.

"Hehe, then I guess we can go somewhere else?" Hanayo asked.

"Actually, Hanayo. I want you and Rin to go back to Odette. Please make sure that she is sending us the proper quality for each item." Maki said.

"Sure." Hanayo replied before she and Rin walk back to the shop.

"Then, Niko-chan, can you go with them? We can use some food materials too so you're going to be helpful." Maki said.

"For that, leave it to me." Niko said before she joins Hanayo and Rin.

"I'll be going to check out our order with the accounting, don't do anything messy, ok?" Maki said.

"No problem. I won't be doing anything messy." Nozomi replied as she left the place along with Maki who eventually go separate ways.

* * *

 _ **Ok! Quite long, eh? Sorry if it took a while. I got busy since my Muslim cousin went to somewhere and no one is taking care of my grandma when they are away so I have to stay with her since I'm not celebrating anything.**_

 _ ** _Thanks for comment/faves/follows! May y_ ou be blessed with love and joy!**_


	19. Chapter 19 : Poison of Despair

**Here we go! Another long chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

Uranohoshi;

The calm atmosphere in the school has finally returned, except it's a little too calm and cold. Kanan has returned from her quick adventure to obtain materials for Mari. She gave everything to the alchemist and as what they promised, they work hard to create the cure for her.

Dia at the other hand, figured out something very crucial to the event that just happened during the war. She keeps searching in her books with help of Hanamaru and Ruby. About an hour later, she placed down her books and sighed heavily.

"I knew it. I just knew it when I touched her hand back then." Dia said.

"What are you talking about, Dia?" Kanan asked.

"Mari was poisoned, along with a few of our soldiers."

"Poisoned?" Kanan flustered.

"Cold sweats, trembling wrist, and high desire to suicide. It's called as a despair poison. Alchemist's made. Effect is not permanent, but enough to enhance desire to suicide. However they are thinking, they will always end up in an attempt to suicide. We were lucky that Mari is still reasonable, she might not be taking too much poison inside her."

"Who poisoned her and how?" Kanan asked.

"I wonder too. Mari supposed to be able to know everything before she is taking her meal or drink. This poison might be in a form of something else." Dia said.

"I read in this book, the poison was once used in form of gas grenade. The plan was to cause enemy soldiers to suicide, but the effect was way scarier than that. The soldiers turned into a living dead-like. They keep attacking even though their head was almost cut off-zura." Hanamaru said.

"O-Oh-oh! Here! In this book! Said, the effect of the poison is not specifically suicidal desire, the effect was more like to enhance one's depression level. If someone is depressed to their limit, they will be either suicidal or stop caring about themselves. A small dosage of the poison is often used by a physiology worker in detention room, said that it will make one criminal to reflect to their crime." Ruby added.

"So it was my fault. I asked her to be gone and she took it that way." Kanan sighed.

"Kanan, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know! But anyway! That's not our concern right now. We need to find the source of this poison. Once Mari is awake, we need to ask her where she has been gone to." Dia said.

"You're going to seek for this poison source? That might be hard. Even if we found out, will we ever be able to get out of the effect safely?" Kanan asked.

"We can solve the problem by taking someone who's capable of resisting the effect and raise our morale." Dia said.

"Like Honoka." Kanan said.

"Yeah, like Honoka." Dia said.

"Chika?" Hanamaru and Ruby said in the same time.

"Chika…?" Dia tilt her head.

"Yeah, Chika! She is like always immune to giving up, like Honoka!" Hanamaru said.

"We need to tell her about this poison effect though, we don't want her to think that she is hurting us." Ruby said.

"That's right. If we are about to go with her, we need to tell her in detail about this." Kanan said.

"Wait a minute, we need a back-up plan. What if we all fail to do it?" Dia said.

"Hmm… what's your thought?" Kanan asked.

"We need to make the antidote for the poison, wear a gas mask and also bringing an object to present our reason to live!" Dia said.

"Uhm….it's kind of… extreme… but, I think I like that." Kanan said.

"Hehe, don't we all have to do that later? Mari-san isn't even awaking yet-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Yeah… without her, we have no lead."

"That's true, but we can always prepare! I'll go do that!" Dia said before she quickly run to prepare her stuff. At least they all know who's very excited to solve the problem.

* * *

Walking through the forest;

Eli and Umi might be gone somewhere deep inside while Nozomi has no choice but to follow wherever her heart tells her to. Looking at the plants surrounding her, she began to give her thought about what Hanayo said to her. These plants have spirits and life too, they can feel the mage's heart and understand their purpose, therefore, if she is to be making a true nature magic, she has to be able to think of every plant's use starting from the simple one.

These wild plants are living for a purpose: To avoid flood and to shelter the wild animals from weather or other danger. They also meant to purify the air and she loves the fresh air.

Without Nozomi knowing, the plants have heard her heart and they allowed her to take a safe walk within the forest. Their action began to be more visible as Nozomi began to recognize the plants name and usage. Some of them offered their part to be taken and Nozomi hasn't yet decided if she wants to take them with her right now.

She rather not picks them since she doesn't have any idea of what she needs them for yet.

When she walks toward the small river leading to a tall waterfall, she just knew that maybe she is about to meet her lover soon, yet when she heard a specific horn roaring and scaring birds from its trees…

She just knows who's she is going to meet first.

A few arrow shoots soaring to the sky, accurately stabbing through the heart of the flying prey. Then a shade of darkness dashing with the winds, catching all the falling birds before it reaches the ground.

"Umi-chan!" Nozomi called her.

The shade of darkness stopped to move, letting the light to finally reveal her beauty.

"Ah, Nozomi. You're done with her?" Umi asked.

"If you're talking about the deal, yeah, I did. We got the materials!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"That's good. Eli was right about you." The bluenette approves her.

"But she is challenging me for a duel, tomorrow in the forest, 5 AM." Nozomi said.

"Oh? I didn't expect that. What for?"

"I'm not sure. She was very persistent so I can't say no." the purplenette shrugged.

"Well, Odette is Odette. She is very persistent on many things." Umi said as she began to pack her prey to a leather bag.

"We met her at the Grand Verdant field, north of the Green Toad lake, east of the Tiger's Lair, south of the Whispering Flute and West of the Poison Mushroom cave." Umi said.

The direction seems familiar to Nozomi.

"She was coughing and begging for help back then. Apparently, she was bitten by a red venom snake. Eli and I helped her to detox the venom effect by converting the Poison Mushroom to antidote while Maki is seeking for an anti-biotic herb. It's not as great as what the alchemist made, but it's enough to stall the poison effect and carry her all the way to the palace." Umi explained.

"Glad you two are the person who saved her then, I can't imagine it if she has to endure it longer because none of her savior has the connection to palace." Nozomi said.

"Not really, the palace own a public clinic. Specially built for people who needs the service badly. It tends to be used by some people to slip in to the palace, but most of the time, the Espion found them first and murder them without them knowing."

"Ah, I see." Nozomi nodded.

"Anyway though, Odette was very glad of our help. I think she fell in love with us! But you know, we both can't accept her." Umi replied.

"I know." Nozomi giggled.

"She was very persistent and once attempted to seduce us all, three of us. I don't remember what I did but Eli chanted her prayers, just in case Odette is possessed, then Maki just gave her this bored look. I envy her for that." Umi replied.

Well, Nozomi knows that Maki is cheating but Eli's reason sounded like… a lie?

"What did you all do after she was done?" Nozomi asked.

"We went home with the materials she promised." Umi replied with bland expression.

"All of us only willing to go there because our people needs the material she gathered. Nothing else. Soon, we won't be needing her help so I rather not go there to give her hopes up." She continued.

Truth to be told, if Eli and Umi were being nice and fun to her because they needed her material, it will be hurt for her to know it. Odette seems to be taking a shine on them.

"That's mean, she is taking a shine to both of you. You can at least give her a talk about it." Nozomi replied.

Umi averted her eyes.

"I rather do that than to hurt my girlfriend." She replied.

Right, Odette mentioned that she won't bother with Umi since she knows Kotori as well. It was just her and Eli that Odette didn't agree with.

"Hehe don't worry, Umi-chan. She said she won't be trying to separate you and Kotori-chan." Nozomi said.

"Really? That's good. I guess I can be forgotten then." The bluenette replied as she tied up her leather bag and carry the bag on her shoulder.

"I'm going to our camp, want to come with me?"

"That's the plan. I want to see Ericchi."

"Sure. Just don't do anything messy, ok? We are not that private, many hunters are going around from time to time."

Hmm… perhaps what Maki meant with messy was not only doing some mischievous things, it also includes having intimacy with Eli. If that's the case, it might be a little hard to avoid.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

Dia, Kanan, Hanamaru, and Ruby are waiting for Riko the Alchemist's Empress to finish her process. The potion has been made but not yet given to Mari.

"We found trace of poison in her nostrils and she did coughed a few times, telling us that she was poisoned with something in the air. According to my people's research, the poison came with a lot of water element so we assume that this poison came from somewhere with humid air." Riko said.

"Yes, we figured that out, but have you talked to her about where it might be coming from?" Dia asked.

"Not really, but we assume that it's within the school and have been there before we all arrived. The poison is also found in a few student's uniform and their testimony said that a few teachers might have been poisoned by the same poison. Most likely, this was created to sabotage the school." Riko said.

"Anything to resist that?"

"For now, we counter that poison with anti-depressant. Taking a few dosages of it will help people to overcome the effect." Riko replied.

"I see, then, my next question, do you know any trick to find the source of this poison?" Dia asked.

"Sadly, the poison is unseen when turned into gas. But you can smell it, the characteristic of the smell is similar to a coffee with a mix of lemon." Riko said.

"Why is it smelling so good?" Dia said.

"To attract people I guess?" Riko replied.

"Coffee and lemon, no wonder she is the first person to be poisoned by this specific poison…" Kanan put her palm on her face.

"Right, huh? She must be enjoying the smell and didn't know that it was a poison." Dia sighed.

"Actually, it caused by the material of the poison gas. The real poison didn't smell like that. It's odorless. It was just for this case for the poison to smell like coffee and lemon." Riko said.

Suddenly, Chika and You ran in to where Riko tending Mari.

"Riko-chan! Riko-chan!" Chika panicked.

"What's happening?" Riko turn herself to her.

"Do you still have the cure for the depression thing? Our people are starting to be depressed." Chika said.

Dia and Kanan stare into each other, knowing that their plan A might no longer be working.

"Sure." Riko starts to search the trunk she placed near the bed.

"I'm sorry that I've been a burden for you, Riko-chan, I'm such a bad leader and I can't even keep my people's morale up." Chika said.

When Riko heard her saying that, she stopped searching for a while. Kanan, Dia, Hanamaru and Ruby might be thinking of the same thing with Riko.

"I can't even figure out what makes them go like that. I'm such a bad espion, why Maki chose me?" You said sadly.

Again, the others are suspecting the same thing.

"Say, You-san. Do you find anything that smells like coffee and lemon?" Dia asked.

"Why would you ask me something like that? It's obvious that kind of smell only can be found around the cafeteria, if it somewhere else, I'll feel weird." You said.

Dia, Kanan, Hanamaru, and Ruby once again looking at each other. Riko took two bottles of potion and pour them both rudely on Chika and You.

"W-wahh!? Ri-Riko-chan!? Why are you…!?" Chika and You complained.

"These go for all of you too!" Riko said as she took four more bottles and handed it to Dia.

"Drink them or pour them like what I did! I don't want to hear those kind of sentences anymore!" Riko said.

"R-Riko-chan!? Wh-why are you angry all so sudden?!" Chika asked innocently.

"Y-yeah? What did we do wrong?" You asked.

"Shut up and get your things done already!" Riko yelled before she continues to tend to Mari.

"W-What?" Chika and You flustered.

"Now-now, we should be going. There are a lot of lives to save, everyone." Kanan said as she leads the group to go do their mission.

"W-wait, Riko-chan, are you angry?" Chika asked persistently.

"Shush-shush, let's go, Chika-san!" Hanamaru said as she pushes her out of the room.

Once everyone is out, Riko makes a little smile on her lips.

"You like pushing someone indirectly, huh?" the blonde on the bed suddenly speaks.

"What with that, you were pushing me to trick them to think that you're still lying on the bed like a soulless." Riko said.

"Hehe, Kanan and Dia needs a little push too." Mari giggled.

"Was it really smells like coffee and lemon though?" Riko asked.

"Yeah, I inhaled a lot of it and realized that something is wrong with the scent. My nose feels a little itchy and the next thing I remember is that I suddenly have this extreme emotion I couldn't control. I was agitated and confused and wanting to do anything that could make me feel better, it didn't work though." Mari replied. Riko kept quiet to think.

"It just felt like magic." Mari continued.

"Is that why you asked Yoshiko to investigate it first?" Riko asked.

"Yes, exactly my thought." Mari replied with a giggle.

"Will she ever figure it out though? She has no idea about magic yet." Riko asked again.

"I'm sure she will after they get there!" Mari replied cheerfully.

* * *

Back in the forest;

Umi led Nozomi to a tent— well, a luxurious tent. It's about 3 meters height, covered with silky looking leather, three beds made of furs and an oil lamp placed further from the sleeping area. There are also a few wooden crates placed on each side, wooden fences and some nice-looking clothes on the wooden hanger.

"This tent is an official tent from the palace." Umi said.

That explain it.

"We are just often using it." She continued.

"Do you still have to set it up before?" Nozomi asked.

"Not really. The tent is magical. Alchemist made it." Umi replied.

Wow, Alchemist surely look like a class that could make anything possible.

"Anyway, Eli should be somewhere nearby. Just stay here, ok? I'll go back to hunting." Umi said before she left Nozomi exploring the camp area curiously.

The camp area is cleaned up recently, even though Nozomi still find a few things that's not supposed to be lingering on the ground, she still finds the camp area to be neat. A pile of skinned leathers, pile of feathers with a large stone on top of it to keep it on the ground, then a few buckets with tanning liquid and a furry hide inside it, some of the hides are already stretched on the rack and it's still wet—telling her that it's recently made, knives are washed and placed on a rock, then by the time Nozomi thought of exploring more of the camp area, she is distracted by her own reflection on the pure lake water surface.

She can see herself and her own aura. Come to think of it, maybe she is supposed to give herself a little credit for beauty. Recently, she feels like she is becoming more and more beautiful. No wonder people are jealous of her, but what can she do for that?

Nozomi gussy up herself as she found a little flaw on her clothing. She never wears make-up when she is not partying, how comes she can got her clothing a pinkish lipstick? She never noticed it too when wearing it.

When she is busy with trying to clean up the lipstick stain, a pair of beautiful feet steps on her reflection.

"Ericchi!"

Nozomi knows her immediately.

"Gussying up for something?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, I just found out this lipstick stain on my clothing." Nozomi said.

"Does it taste like peach?" Eli winked.

Oh, maybe Nozomi is looking at a person who left this stain.

"Sheesh, Ericchi! Are you leaving this intentionally?" Nozomi said as she pays attention to the pinkish lips of her girlfriend.

"Kissed your clothes to give you my blessing. Always can use extra protection, right?" Eli replied.

"You shouldn't leave stains on my clothing, the caretaker will have a hard time cleaning it!" Nozomi said.

"Then, should I leave stain somewhere else?" Eli asked seductively.

Nozomi would take that offer gladly, but then she remembers that she shouldn't do anything messy.

"I promised to Maki and Umi that I will not do anything messy today."

"Really? Then we do it neatly."

"How is that even possible, silly Ericchi!"

Eli smiled to her before she reaches her cheek, pulling her close gently and kisses her lips softly. The gentle motion is not new for Nozomi, but she has never done it standing or fully clothed. It's a new sensation that she didn't expect to feel as Eli's girlfriend. She always like it rough—no, more like, they always like it rough.

Just a few strokes of her lips make Nozomi feels aroused enough to strip herself and get down to the business, yet Eli keep holding her as if she wants to prevent her from taking off her clothes. She caresses her cheek gently, brushes her hands on her shoulder from time to time while their lips kept on pleasuring each other.

It's starting to feel itchier as Eli left her scent all over her nose, she wants to feel the touches that she always gets when smelling this scent.

"Ericchi, I want it." Nozomi begged softly.

"You shouldn't do anything messy today." Eli said teasingly.

"Ericchi!" The purplenette pouts.

The blonde giggled.

"Keep those hunger for tonight, ok? The hungrier you are, the better it will be." She said as she winks at Nozomi.

Speaking of tonight, she remembers that she has a duel to be done by the dawn. Maybe she should talk about it with Eli.

"Oh, by the way, Ericchi. I—…"

"You have a duel to do at dawn." Eli said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Nozomi, we are connected."

"Right." Nozomi scratches her head.

"But it makes me feel happy when you are talking to me about it. It makes me feel that you're not keeping a secret from me." Eli replied.

"Sheesh, I can't do that to you. You always end up to know everything." Nozomi said.

"Not always, sometime there is this veil that prevent me to see what's in your mind or who you're talking to. I want to figure out why but never be able to. Anyway though, what's in your mind about this duel?" Eli asked.

"Now you're asking me that? Strange!" Nozomi said.

"I'd like to hear it from you and see your face when you speak of it." Eli replied with a playful smile.

"Fair enough." Nozomi nodded.

"So…? What's the answer to my question?" Eli asked once again.

"Nothing specific. I feel like I can ignore that woman if I want to." Nozomi replied.

"You could, but that leaves you with a bad blood with her. Don't you want to settle that down before we return?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… I'm starting to feel like you care about her. That's strange." Nozomi said.

"No, I care about you. You should leave a good name here, including getting along with the most difficult person in the palace." Eli replied.

"Tell me more about her and maybe also what you did when she was trying to seduce you."

"She is desperate to find the replacement of her beloved one, if you're asking. Then about what I did? I chanted one exorcism prayer and went off somewhere. My kitsune did the repeating job for me."

Basically, she was cheating too.

"Don't judge me, Umi was also leaving her crow to mirror my action and Maki left her tiger to give her straight and bored face."

So that's why Umi didn't remember what she did—because she wasn't there! Three of them are cheating! Is that even called as cheating when three of them went somewhere else than watching her? It's more like a cooperated crime.

"Any idea of why she was only interested on chasing you?"

"Because I was the one who tried to give her a talk, I guess. After she was done, we all left her. Umi and Maki stayed quiet about what she just did while I talked to her—thinking to put a stop to her action by hurting her feeling."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that losing someone she loves is not a good reason to parade herself to others like a slut. Anyone could fuck her and leave without a feeling of love or responsibility, but nobody can stay to love her like someone who truly loves her soul."

That's like a motivational and caring speech to Nozomi.

"I also told her that I'm not the one who will do that for her. I have you." Eli replied.

Well, that's the typical Eli's way to brush off someone. Now she wonders if the reason for Odette to be bitter to her is because Eli was boasting about her relationship. If that's true, then maybe the reason why Odette wants to duel her is because…

She wants to revenge on Eli?!

Odette is totally going to kill her in that duel!

Maybe Odette is trying to make Eli felt what she felt back then while she really appreciates Maki and Umi who are trying to keep themselves quiet even though they didn't enjoy what they see. But then, even if that happen, it didn't make any different with Eli who lost her for years. Eli will always look for her even if she has to be in another world.

This is a world of magic, why would anyone can't do anything to change their fate?

"You know what, Ericchi, I think I'll take this duel seriously. I have got a point to tell her too."

"As long as you know what you are doing, Nozomi." Eli smiled to her.

The purplenette smiled back at her, feeling glad that her decision is accepted whole heartedly.

"I'll be watching you from a far though. Just to make sure nothing turns wrong."

"I don't mind you watching, just don't get too close, ok? We might be the wrong one if we do that." Nozomi replied seductively.

The taller girl giggled before she landed a few more teasing kisses on her girlfriend's lips.

"There! I thought I said that we shouldn't be too close!"

"I know, but that's for later! I'll give you a lot of love until then!"

"Ericchi! If you do that, my lips will be swollen!"

"And you'll finally wear your veil again!"

"Ericchi!"

The two continues to frolic as they eventually run toward the tent. They let the tent to close down, covering whatever they do inside the tent.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest;

An Ash brunette and a ginger haired girl have been gathering a lot of materials from the forest. They already got themselves a few basket. While the Alchemist girl always know what she is doing, the high general seems to be clueless yet still working hard to help.

"Uhhmm…. Honoka-chan, I think the materials here are a little too hard for you to gather…" Kotori said as she checks on Honoka's work.

"W-whaat!? What did I do wrong this time?!" Honoka exclaimed.

"You ruined the roots, it's the most important part for medicine making, now these mushrooms are only worth for poison making." Kotori said as she sadly stares at the pile of mushrooms on Honoka's basket.

"W-whaaaa?!" Honoka's jaw dropped.

"Oh well, maybe we can keep these anyway. I'll plant them in the new backyard once we got home. Let's dry them later." Kotori said.

"I'm sorry! I'll make sure to not ruin the roots later!" Honoka said.

"Ok! Thanks, Honoka-chan!" Kotori nodded cheerfully.

The two continues to gather again. Kotori focuses on gathering small grape-looking fruits which seems to be very complex and needs a lot of attention. The fruit is protected with thorny vines, the leaves looks oily (it's poisonous) and Kotori is wearing only a single thin glove as she collects the fruits with tweezers. While the ash brunette focuses her mind, the ginger haired girl pulled something else than mushroom from the ground.

 _Sqweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!_

Kotori quickly turns around as she heard a cry that sounded like a flute. Her eyes widen as she saw a creature with mushroom-shaped like nose and bat-like ears, small imp-like body, tiny hands with long sharp claws designed for digging and tiny bird-like wings with short dragon-like tail.

"Honoka-chan! Put that down!" Kotori yelled.

"What is this though?" Honoka asked.

"A baby Gargoyle! Put it down already!" Kotori scolded her.

"Oh!"

 _Sqweeeeeeehh!_

The baby gargoyle cried again after Honoka put it down.

Kotori quickly approach the baby gargoyle, she took off her gloves and gently pick up the crying baby.

"Ssh-ssh-sshh! It's ok! It's ok! Don't cry!" she cuddled the baby gargoyle.

"Sorry, did I hurt it?" Honoka asked.

"Yes you did! Honoka-chan! Go get some squishy worms for it!" Kotori said clearly.

Honoka quickly searches around the area. Within a minute, she found her worm and quickly returns to Kotoru.

"Here!" Honoka said as she tried to hand it to Kotori.

"Eeeww! Just feed it! I don't want to touch that thing!" Kotori said.

"O-Okay!" Honoka replied as she fed the worm to the baby gargoyle. The baby gargoyle stopped to cry as it starts to chew its gift.

"Aww! It's cute!" Honoka said.

"Hehe, these are forest gargoyle, herbivores. They eat worms when they are a little though, because they couldn't reach the tall tree yet and probably will have to compete with other creatures! That's also why they use their mushroom-like nose to lure the squishy worm. The mushroom-like nose only exist on child and baby gargoyle of this type." Kotori said.

"Can we keep it as pet?' Honoka asked.

"Uhm… No. Not the wild one. If we keep it, its mother will be angry!"

"We can't see its mother when it cried?" Honoka said.

"Uhh… that's right, but… we still shouldn't take it home!" Kotori said.

"Aww! Why?"

"I told you because it's wild!" Kotori said.

"Awwhhh! Ok! That's fine!" Honoka replied sadly.

Kotori releases the baby gargoyle back down to the ground. It seems that it is still busy trying to eat its squishy worm.

"Maybe we should call it a day, Honoka-chan! We've got plenty of materials! Umi-chan is nearby too so we better prepare to return to our tent!" Kotori said.

"Alright! Let's do that!" Honoka replied before she starts to tidy up the tools and materials.

"We also shouldn't stay here too long, so many poison mushrooms and fruits around here!" Kotori said as she also packs up her stuffs.

While the two are packing, the baby gargoyle finished its meal, it continues to observes the area and found out that Honoka is packing a small basket full of mushrooms and one of it has a squishy worm hiding under the cap. The baby gargoyle hopped toward the basket, looking at Honoka with sparkling eyes.

Honoka stayed quiet, she tried to ignore the baby gargoyle as she kept working on the packing.

 _Sqweee…?_

The baby gargoyle tried to communicate with Honoka.

Kotori noticed the event, she also can see Honoka trying her best to ignore it. It always wounds Kotori to see Honoka doing what she doesn't want to do. Kotori is never be able to be as strict as Umi… her heart is too easy to melt.

"Uhm… Honoka-chan, maybe you can take it home if it's an orphan…" Kotori said.

"R-really?!" Honoka's eyes lit up.

"I said if it's an orphan… if not, we should leave it there." Kotori said.

"Uh, ok, so what are we going to do?" Honoka asked.

"Nothing? We are not going to turn it orphan, you know! We just going to make sure that it has no mother or father tending after it. Also, we need to make sure it has no siblings!"

"How can we make sure of that?" Honoka asked.

"Just… let it stick with us if it's want to?" Kotori replied.

"What if the mother or father comes?"

"We run as far as possible to avoid fight?" Kotori replied again.

"Can we do that…?"

"Uhh… maybe?" Kotori replied unsurely.

"Ok! I like that! I'll take it home!" Honoka said.

"Oh! Gotta get lots of squishy worms!" she continued before she starts to search for squishy worms. The baby gargoyle kept following Honoka and it does get its squishy worms while Honoka is collecting for more.

Kotori sighed in relieve. She is glad that the baby got along with Honoka so quickly. The alchemist girl continue to pack up the stuffs until she realizes that someone is very close to their area. The ash brunette stops her action and quickly approaches the person she sensed.

"Umi-cha—…." She froze.

"Oh! Kotori! Look what I got! A pair of adult forest gargoyle!" Umi said proudly.

This is awkward.

"It was heading this way a while ago, quite a luck, huh?" Umi said.

Even more awkward.

"What's wrong? You can't use adult gargoyle for anything?" The Grand General asked.

"Uhm… it's not like that… Adult forest gargoyles are very useful to make anti-poison." Kotori replied awkwardly.

"Oh, worried about the skinning and tanning? I can do that for you. Just tell me how you will use these." Umi said.

Kotori remain silent for a moment.

"Actually, Umi-chan. Can you skin those really quick? Just put the skin on the tanning solution, chop the rest into small parts and keep it in a freezing box. After that, please prepare the cauldron with 85% water, two kilograms of green powders, ten sheets of desert snake skins, four dried spider egg sacs and two blocks of scorpion broth." She asked.

"Anything for you, what about your stuffs though? Should I pick some?" Umi asked.

Kotori remain silent again for a moment. She quickly picks a few packed baskets and hand it to Umi immediately.

"Here, Umi-chan! Just go now! Quick!"

"Ok?" Umi replied unsurely, but she decided to just do what her girlfriend ask anyway.

Kotori is back to her matter—packing her stuffs. She can see Honoka and the baby gargoyle being so busy with collecting the squishy worms. They also picked some grubs on the way since the baby gargoyle seems to enjoy both meals.

"Ah! Kotori-chan! Are you in a hurry? I think I found the flowers that you asked before!" Honoka said.

"Really? Then we can stick around here for a little while. I'll continue with the fruits, you pick those flowers! Don't ruin the roots!" Kotori said.

"Ok! Come on, little baby! We are going to pick flowers!" Honoka said as she beckoned to the baby gargoyle. The baby gargoyle might not understand her, but it seems to take a shine on her. It kept following her and watching her action.

Once again, Kotori is relieved. But is this really the best thing for all of them?

* * *

Uranohoshi's cafeteria;

Dia, Kanan, Hanamaru, Ruby, Chika and You went to the cafeteria which already emptied out after a few explanations from Dia. All of them are wearing masks and drank the anti-depressant they got from Riko. When they got there, they knew that someone is already inside but still not knowing about the identity of this someone.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Chika asked gently as she lead the entrance to the kitchen area.

"Hellloooo?" Ruby followed.

"Hmm…I sense someone-zura!" Hanamaru said as she starts to sniff.

"Hanamaru, don't sniff around like that! You'll take a lot of dosage in your lungs!" Dia said.

"No-No-No, this person is not a person-zura. It's a Tengu-zura! Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru yelled.

"Aaa! Hanamaru-chan!" Yoshiko suddenly appeared from behind the rack of decorative ceramics ware.

"Yoshiko!" The rest of peoples surprised to see her.

"My name is Yohanne!" Yoshiko said clearly.

"What are you doing here?" Kanan asked.

"I was asked to investigate the thing that smells like lemon and coffee mixed together! I can find lemon and I can find coffee, I can't find anything that smells like both of them mixed together other than from the exhaust pipe." Yoshiko replied.

"Exhaust pipe? Strange." Dia said.

"Hmm… No wonder people around the cafeteria seems to be down even though we earn ourselves a victory. Someone sabotaged the exhaust pipe with that poison." Kanan said.

"P-p-poison?! Am I going to die?!" Yoshiko asked in panic.

"No, it's a magical type of Poison. You won't be affected with it." Dia replied.

"Oh? Magic? Then, leave it to me." Yoshiko said confidently.

"Say, Yoshiko-chan, where's the strongest scent?" Ruby asked.

"The strongest? From any holes that connects to exhaust pipes." Yoshiko replied.

"This will be hard to map. We need to announce it to the whole school." Dia said.

"No, I say that we should just keep this search a secret. If the poison released during the war, then we might have missed a few traitors in this school." Kanan said.

"Actually, I don't think it's a traitor. It's an assassin." You said.

"Assassin?" Everyone wondered.

"Yes, an assassin that specifically target Mari." You nodded.

"How can you know that?" Dia asked.

"Here's my logic. If this is a traitor, it will not put any scent to its poison. This person, put a scent on its poison and somehow reached Mari's nose. We all know that Mari is a free soul who do anything she likes, she likes coffee and lemon and she will inhale the scent as many as she wants without even trying to know what inside the air that she inhaled."

"But why is the scent coming from cafeteria?" Kanan asked.

"My deduction, this is not the first crime scene. This is the second. This assassin figured out that the mission is a failure so it tried to dump the evidence." You said.

"Mari's office has a window that face to a sewer. Maybe the assassin dump it there?" Dia wondered.

"Is it really the sewer? I don't think so. Remember what Yoshiko-chan said, it's the exhaust pipe." You said.

"She is right, if it's the sewer, we won't find the scent in exhaust pipe-zura." Hanamaru said.

"How come this scent last long though? Is this formed in some sort of liquid?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. We should check on Mari's office." You said.

"Will it take long? I'm worried if someone else decided to do something out of their depression." Chika said.

"I agree. We must do something for they who've fallen to victim." Hanamaru said.

Dia seems to be trying to think of something.

"More importantly, the exhaust pipe also connects to other building, right? The clinic. That place is depressing enough, we need to work fast." Kanan said.

"Then, we split. You, Chika, and Ruby, can three of you go to cheer up everyone? I don't mind if you have to make it into a party." Dia said.

"That's a good idea. Everyone needs a party for once in their life time." Kanan said.

"Then, we will prepare a big party. Anything else?" Chika asked.

"hey, am I not going to be involved in searching for objects in Mari's office?" You asked.

"We've got enough lead from you, You, but we need you to help them because you might find something else around them." Kanan said.

"Besides, you're not allowed to enter the headmistress office yet. You need your leader's permission to do that. Should I remind you about the time when I asked you to make that but you never did?" Dia said.

"A-Ah…right…huh?" You scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I'll contact you if there's something we need to talk about!" Kanan said.

"Yeah-zura!" Hanamaru agreed.

"We're going! Take care!" Chika, You, and Ruby went out of the cafeteria.

"Hmmm…" Yoshiko suddenly hummed.

"What's wrong, Yoshiko-chan?" Hanamaru asked.

"This taste like coffee and lemon." Yoshiko said as she drank a cup of coffee from wherever she got that from.

"Coffee and lemon, is the sugar level set to low?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, it's not too sweet and… hmm… what is this?" Yoshiko spit out a round and brown tiny ball-like object out of her mouth.

"Tapioca pearl. That's Mari's special order. No one ever order that kind of thing here." Kanan said.

"Well, it's delicious. I should order this too." Yoshiko said before she ate the tapioca pearl again.

"It cost more than your room rent, you know. Mari ordered it from overseas." Dia said.

Yoshiko remain silent for a moment before she continues to drink again.

"A-Actually! Yoshiko-chan, can you stop drinking that and bring that sample to Riko? Maybe she can check if it's poisoned or not." Hanamaru said.

"I'll do that." Yoshiko said as she quickly grabs a big pot and run out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like a whole pot is filled with Mari-san's special order-zura." Hanamaru commented.

"That just like her, drinking coffee non-stop like an addict." Dia sighed.

"Well, the coffee is supposed to be her energy reliever, right? I heard she needs a lot of energy." Kanan said.

Dia rolled her eyes.

"Can always drink a single bottle of super energy reliever, save her money for something else. I should lecture her about it." She said before she walks out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go find things in her office, everyone. I'm so excited to know what kind of things she kept there." She continued with sarcastic voice.

Kanan and Hanamaru giggled as they look at Dia's tired gesture. It's always cute to see the Grand Magister's assistant being so annoyed by this specific blonde headmistress.

* * *

The tent in the forest;

Eli and Nozomi walks out of the tent. They both looked neat—even neater than before they enter the tent. Both of them also smiling at each other, gazing and holding each other romantically.

"That was a neat fun, I'd like to do that again later." Nozomi said.

"Sure, I'll do anything for you." Eli replied with playful smile.

"Still though, I didn't expect you to be able to pull out something like that. Yokai surely is an amazing creature." Nozomi replied shyly.

"There, don't act like this is our first time." The blonde giggled.

"Well, it's my first time to feel that sort of thing. It makes me believe that there's no one else better than you." Nozomi replied.

"Is that so? Then I'm glad you're satisfied, honey." Eli said.

"Next time, I'd like it rough. You will do that too, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Just anything you ask. You're my Goddess." The blonde caressed her girlfriend's hair.

Just a second later, Eli felt something in the air. She knows that someone is coming to the tent.

"Ah, there, this sensation is… Umi's aura." Eli said.

"No doubt, I felt it too." Nozomi replied.

"We are always sharper after a pleasant intimacy, that's why we need to do it often." Eli said.

"Only for you, my sharpness is depends on myself, you know." Nozomi said.

"Well, I injected you with a lot of my love. That should keep you fresh for days." Eli whispered.

"Sheesh!" Nozomi playfully hits the Grand Magister's shoulder.

A giant crow landed with a few basket of materials and a pair of dead adult gargoyles.

"Ah! You two! I'm glad I found you fully clothed!" Umi said as she turns herself back to human form.

"Anything you need?" Eli asked.

"I need help. Quick skinning on these, then chop them into a few parts." Umi said as she shoves one of the dead gargoyle to Eli.

"Forest Gargoyle, are you making anti-poison?" Eli asked as she pulled out a small ice knife from the water nearby and starts skinning.

"Yes, Kotori asked me to do it quick." Umi said as she starts with skinning the dead gargoyle.

"Nozomi! Please prepare the cauldron! 85% water, two kilograms of green powders, ten sheets of desert snake skins, four dried spider egg sacs and two blocks of scorpion broth!" Umi said.

"Cream base, alright." Nozomi replied before she quickly starts with her task as well.

"Is someone poisoned?" Eli asked.

"I don't think so. Honoka and Kotori are very healthy when I got there. Maybe these are just for something else?" Umi replied.

"The Cream Anti-Poison is for external prevention and cure. Maybe they are planning to go somewhere?" Nozomi said.

"I don't know. Just do it." Umi said.

"That reminds me, there is this magical flower that only grows in specific hours and temperature. Alchemist are always crazy to find it, but they rarely prepared with the consequences." Eli said.

Umi remain focus on her work.

"What are you talking about, Grand Magister?" Nozomi asked to make Eli feel like someone is listening to her.

"The flower's powder is extremely poisonous. A direct touch will paralyze the body system, inhaling it will mindlessly hasten the victim's lungs which may cause difficulty on breathing, and if not cured within 3 hours, that's a death sentence." Eli said.

"So, are we going to use this anti-poison to gather it?" Nozomi asked as she trying to measure the materials.

"Yes, it's a must. Cover every exposed skin with the cream and drink the potion to avoid the internal damage. Not many new alchemists know this knowledge because the rarity of the flowers often cause fights between them so they rather keep it a secret and kill each other." Eli explained.

"Interesting, when do you think the flower will bloom?" Nozomi asked.

"According to my calculation, it should bloom twenty minutes ago and will disappear by the dusk." Eli said.

From that statement, Umi drops her knife and stopped to do everything she is doing.

"Where?" she asked.

"The location of the flower? Hmm, I think it said that it should be within the Forest Gargoyle's main habitat… so… Whispering Flute it is."

Umi quickly stands up.

"Do you think Kotori knows about that?!" she asked.

"Should be. Unless she has been slacking." Eli replied.

Then suddenly, Umi turns her eyes to somewhere.

"She is nearby!" she said.

"Who?" Eli asked.

"Kotori! She is running, I can feel it." Umi said.

And within half a minute, Kotori appeared in the camp area.

"Umi-chan! Help!" She begged.

"What's wrong, Kotori?" Umi asked in panic.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori tried to take a deep breath.

"Honoka-chan is…" she tried to catch up with her breath again.

"Poisoned." Eli guessed.

Kotori nodded.

"By flowers." Eli continued her guess again.

Kotori once again nodded.

"Umi, get her! I'll work on these gargoyles." Eli said.

Umi quickly fly as crow when she heard the command.

Eli quickly works on the gargoyles while Nozomi quickly approach Kotori to comfort her. She brought a glass of water and offered it to the tired Alchemist.

"Kotori-chan, are you ok?" Nozomi asked as she led Kotori to the stone near the tent.

"My legs are hurting." Kotori said.

"Take a rest for a bit, I'll cut down all the materials you need for a quick synthesis, ok?" Nozomi said.

Kotori nodded as she still trying to catch up her breath.

"What's the material of potion base?" Nozomi asked.

"water, white powder, and animal essence." Kotori said.

"then for the antidote?"

"We need the strong one, adult forest gargoyle broth, green powder, beast saliva—preferably the gargoyle itself or stronger mystical beast, and forest gargoyle blood." Kotori replied.

"Got the blood here." Eli said as she still trying to squeeze out all the blood from the dead adult gargoyle. Nozomi and Kotori watched her working.

"Now, the saliva…" Eli tried to open the gargoyle's mouth, there is not much saliva in there.

"Uh…looks like we got a problem." She continued.

"The saliva supposed to be collected when it's still alive." Kotori said.

"Oh dear…" Eli sighed.

"Hey, you said mystical beast, right? I have an idea." Nozomi said.

"What's your—…" Before Eli can finish her word, Nozomi is already approaching her with an empty glass.

"Open your mouth Ericchi! Drool!"

"What?!" Eli protested.

"Right, Eli-chan is a kitsune…" Kotori said.

"Now! Do it! We don't have time!" Nozomi demanded.

"Alright, I get it I get it!" The blonde replied as she starts to spit on the glass.

"I need a lot of water after this." Eli grumbled.

Kotori awed by the interaction between Nozomi and Eli. They seemed to be so close even though they protest on what the other did.

"Ok, that's enough." Nozomi said as she pulled the glass.

"Harasho! Now let me con—…" and once again, Eli couldn't finish her sentence. This time though, she got a pleasant kiss from Nozomi before the she returned to the task on her hand.

"Now, Kotori-chan, what else do you need?" Nozomi asked, snapping the Alchemist girl away from her deep thought.

"E-Eh? Uhm… well I… I think that's enough. I'll synthesis it now." Kotori said as she starts the synthesis process.

For a moment there, Nozomi feels like something is a little strange. It's like something is dampening and yet forcing itself to blaze. It feels like a willpower. But who is using will power now?

 _Kotori-chan?_

She thought

 _Definitely Kotori-chan._

The other her replied.

 _Hey it's been a while! You were so quiet!_

She said in her mind.

 _Just because we are in an urgent situation. Looks like Kotori-chan also contracted with the poison, this is her willpower that makes her work. Soon after, she will fall like Honoka and no one will be able to make the antidote._

The other her replied.

 _What's your thought?_

Nozomi asked.

 _Prepare materials for the second synthesis. We will do the synthesis using our ability._

 _Why can't we just ask her to drink it first?_

 _Won't work. The antidote has a side effect, the drinker will fall asleep for at least 30 minutes._

 _Then, ask her to make two?_

 _No, she can't use her willpower to synthesis two. This is a serious poison, we can't risk draining her willpower for that._

 _I see, so what's your plan?_

 _Nozomi asked to herself as she starts to prepare the materials for the second one._

 _Extracting magic. Alchemist use their magic on their cauldron, we can extract that magic to repeat the synthesis._

 _Oh, just like when we extract Mari's time magic?_

 _Yes, exactly. Except you still have to do something here. Pay attention to her, make sure you are copying her creation steps too._

 _I think I missed the first few steps._

 _Wait for the water to boil, create the base, put in gargoyle flesh and bones to create broth, then add the powder materials slowly. Now pay attention!_

Nozomi starts to make sure that she memorizes the next step. She even tried to record it on her magical smart-phone she always kept inside her pocket.

Suddenly, the Yatagarasu returned with Honoka on her back. The ginger girl looks very weak and pale, her eyes are wide open and her hands are stiff.

"Eli! Please check on her!" Umi said as she places Honoka down to the ground slowly.

"Looks like she isn't only inhaling it, she swallowed the powders!" Eli said as she stood up from her place after she is done with the last part. The timing is just right since she managed to chops off all the gargoyle parts into only chunk of meats that could be from anything.

"Wh-what?! How can that happen?"

"Maybe she was having a hard time with her breath then trying to breath with her mouth. That makes things worse if she is still near the flower. She needs to relax, try to slowdown her heart rate or she might die from heart failure." Eli said.

"How?!" Umi asked in panic.

 _Keep working, Nozomi! Don't get distracted!_

The other her remind her. Nozomi continue to prepare for the second synthesis after placing her magical smartphone on auto recording. She notices that Eli ran to the tent and back out with a bottle of sedative medicine.

Maybe she was right for telling her to not get distracted. Eli can take care of the first aid, all she needs to focus on is to save the person who's trying to save the other person with her willpower.

 _Kotori-chan is surely a selfless person._

Nozomi said in her mind as she carefully checks the materials she prepared.

 _I know. Everyone around us are selfless, even that small little brat._

 _Nikocchi?_

 _Yes, she is selfless too, you know?_

 _Didn't expect that._

 _There! You just need to hang out with her for more. But anyway, get the water and starts to boil now. We don't have much time._

 _Sure!_

Nozomi pick up a bucket, raising the water to the mid-air and starts to boil the water with her magic.

 _Not bad, clever girl._

 _What?_

 _Boiling water on the air, you could've just pick up the small cauldron near the tent, but this way is faster so… yes… not bad. I like your idea._

 _Are you sure it's still usable? Something was happened to the cauldron, right?_

 _I'm sure it wasn't that bad, but anyway. Focus on our task, Nozomi-chan!_

Nozomi nodded and she continue to prepare the materials.

 _Listen, according to my vision, Kotori will fall right after she give the antidote to Honoka. By then, we will only have 30 minutes to cure her. The medicine takes about 10 minutes to take effect, so let's set our bar higher._

 _20 minutes?_

 _No, 15 minutes. Lest hasten this process by making the gargoyle broth on the air._

 _Uh, so I just mix things on the air now?_

 _Yes. You only need to inherit 1 magic from the alchemist, the rest of the process can be done manually._

 _Alright, I'll do that._

Nozomi replied to herself as she works carefully to make sure the item quality didn't go any lower. She stole a glance on Kotori who seems to be getting paler each time, yet she still insists herself to keep working.

It took quite a while, perhaps they have spent exactly 2 hours now and Kotori seems to be weaker and weaker. Umi—at the other side, worrying so much about Honoka, trying to help her to calm down while Eli is giving her the sedative slowly.

Umi is too focused on one thing when she is panic. That's a bad habit she always has from the start. Eli needs to know this situation to make things right, but can Eli really fix it?

 _Go tell her. Ericchi is very reliable, she can fix that._

The other her said.

Can you do that? I need to focus on the materials.

Sure.

The other her replied as she quickly moves out from the vessel to whisper to Eli's ear. While she whisper, she totally saw Umi looking at her, but she doesn't seems to notice that she is a soul, not a vessel. Luckily, Eli is quick to catch the idea.

"Umi, can you support Kotori? She needs you." The blonde said.

"But… Honoka…" Umi's voice faded.

"Leave her to me and Nozomi." Eli said.

Umi finally agreed and she quickly stood up to check on Kotori. From then, she seems to realize something.

"Kotori!" she quickly approaches her.

"Are you ok? I can see your soul in trouble." She said.

Kotori isn't responding.

"Are you tired? From all that running?" Umi asked as she grab Kotori's shoulder.

Well, Umi isn't the sharpest lover, is she?

"No-No, I'm fine. Let me work!" Kotori said persistently as she brush off Umi's hand.

Umi nodded,

"Very well, what if I prepare you a bed to rest?"

Kotori didn't respond again. Maybe she is too tired to say a thing. Nozomi needs to step in from here.

"Hey, Umi-chan, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"What is it, Nozomi?"

"Please add more logs under Kotori-chan's cauldron."

"Will do." Umi replied as she quickly chops a few logs and add it under Kotori's Cauldron. The fire blazes brighter and yet again, Kotori isn't making any response.

 _Keep her working, you're almost done too, right?_

Suddenly the other her already returned inside her vessel.

 _Well, yes._

 _Good. It's almost time. Once she is done with her work, quickly put all materials inside, grab the cauldron and re-cast the magic in that cauldron._

 _W-wait wait, you're telling me to grab the cauldron!? That thing is literally on fire!_

 _How else? You have to do it to inherit the magic! You have to make a contact with the power!_

 _I'll be getting a burnt on my palm… before dueling with someone._

It's that or losing Kotori-chan. Your choice!

Nozomi sighed.

 _Fine, I can't lose Kotori-chan, she is my dear friend._

 _Good, you're still wise, huh?_

Nozomi waited for a while and Umi seems to be trying to figure out something as she stares at Kotori with blank gaze.

The alchemist is finally done with her antidote. She put her antidote in bottle and try to quickly move toward Honoka, but it's clear to everyone that she is losing her balance.

"Kotori…! You are….!" Umi widen her eyes.

Now! Nozomi! Do it! 15 minutes from now!

Nozomi nodded as she quickly takes over the cauldron. She can see that Kotori has wiped the whole liquid into the antidote bottle.

"Wait! Kotori! Don't give it to her! Drink it yourself!" Umi said.

Kotori isn't listening.

"It's useless, she already lost her hearing ability." Eli said as she watches Kotori pouring the antidote to Honoka's mouth.

"Eli! Stop her! She needs it!" Umi walks closer to them.

"I can't. This is her choice, I can't make her do what she doesn't want to do!" Eli said.

"If she is dying, who's going to make her antidote, you moron?!" Umi yelled.

"Then come here and try! You are her sweetheart, try if you can make her do it!" Eli yelled back at her.

Umi quickly try to grab Kotori's hand, but he ash brunette pushes her away and still trying to pour the antidote to Honoka. This is everything in her mind now, no one can stop her or trying to tell her to do something else.

"Kotori! Please!" Umi tried to grab her again, yet Eli quickly pulled her back.

"You're going to spill out her antidote! If all the hard work she did gone waste, do you think she'll be happy?" Eli asked.

"But, she is…!" Umi tried her best to not cry.

"Just let her do it, we will figure out what to do with her!" Eli said.

Umi held her breath.

"Kotori…!" she started to cry.

 _Keep working, Nozomi._

The other Nozomi reminded her to not get distracted. All materials are blended in and it's time for Nozomi to inherit the power from the cauldron and re-cast it. This is quite a challenge, holding into a cauldron which literally still on fire.

Nozomi took a deep breath and rubs her own palm. As she exhales her breath, she grabs the hot cauldron calmly. It is indeed very hot, but she must do this to save her friend.

 _This is strange…_

Nozomi said in her mind.

 _What is?_

 _The magic here is very complex, can't even figure out the basic._

 _That's Alchemist magic for you. They must have applied many types of magic to mix the materials._

 _Then how can I re-cast her magic?_

 _Leave that to me._

The other her replied. The cauldron is getting hotter and hotter, she believes she might start to get second degree burn—and going to three soon.

"This is all your damned fault! Why you didn't notice it before?!" Umi yelled at Eli.

"How should I know?! I was focusing on getting the gargoyle cut properly for your lover!"

"You should at least notice that when you speak!"

"She was trying to save your other friend, that's her desire so I just did what she want!" Eli yelled back again. Umi turn her sight to Honoka who seems to be already calm and recovering.

"Honoka! Wake up! Kotori is in trouble and it's all your fault!" Umi yelled as she pulled Honoka's collar. Obviously, Honoka isn't waking up any sooner, she is still recovering.

"Wake up!" The grand General slapped her hard.

"Take your hands off her! She is recovering!" Eli yelled.

"I said, wake up, you idiot!" Umi yelled again as she slapped Honoka over and over.

"Stop! Umi! Don't beat her! She can't even fight you back!" Eli tried to stop her.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know how I feel!" Umi yelled.

"Just calm down! Everything will be ok!" Eli said.

"You said that because your lover is a god damn Great Grand Enchanter, a woman protected by everything and everyone even the God. What about her? No one is protecting her but me!" Umi yelled.

Nozomi felt like something is hurting her, but should she care about that right now?

"We can't find a solution if you keep yelling like a crazed crow and don't even take Nozomi to this matter!"

 _Done, take off your hands!_

Nozomi quickly pull her hands off. She is glad that she is able to hold her hand and keep her mouth shut while hearing all those offense Umi made.

 _Now, just use magic to put all the liquid into bottle. It's still hot so you better be extra careful._

Nozomi do everything she asked while trying to endure the pain on her palms (and perhaps her heart too). She even tried to adjust the heat of the antidote she just created and quickly move to approach Kotori who've already fallen.

Now she has to give the antidote to Kotori and she has to do it very gently since someone is looking at her.

"There-there, Umi-chan. Relax for a bit, will you?" Nozomi said, breaking the argument between the Grand General and the Grand Magister. Eli quickly use the chance to evacuate Honoka to the inside of their tent. Just like what Nozomi already know, Honoka isn't going to wake up for a while and she seems to be deep in her slumber when Eli carry her all the way to the tent. The Grand General is about to make a point to her, but she stopped as she looks at how Nozomi gently pour an antidote inside Kotori's mouth.

"Where did you get that?" the Grand General asked curiously.

"I made it." Nozomi replied shortly. Eli who heard the statement seems to be worried.

"I didn't know you can do alchemy."

"I didn't. I was just copying Kotori-chan's magic. It can't be called as doing alchemy." Nozomi replied as she calmly put down the bottle after she is done with her.

Umi remain silent for a moment. She seems to be trying to feel what Kotori feels right now.

"She is getting better. Thank you, Nozomi." The Grand General said shyly.

"You're welcome…" Nozomi replied with a big smile which makes the Grand General even more embarrassed. At the same time, she didn't realize Eli is already behind her. The blonde quickly grabs both of her hands and look at Nozomi's palm.

"Second degree burn! Why didn't you use glove?!" Eli scolded her.

 _Yes, why?_

 _I forgot we can use glove._

 _Me too._

She answered to herself.

"Sheesh, Nozomi! Be more careful next time, ok? Now you have to wait Kotori to wake up to get your cure!"

"We didn't bring any ointment?"

"We didn't even expect anyone to get burnt in a wet forest like this place. This forest never gets on fire!" Eli complained.

"Well, we can wait." Nozomi replied playfully.

Eli sighed heavily as she pulled Nozomi to stand. She might be trying to do something to her. Umi has nothing to say as her face still colored in red while trying to carry her lover to somewhere more comfortable—inside the tent.

"Just the time when I'm thinking to improve the toxicology research, you made me think to improve medicine research." The blonde said while pulling Nozomi away from the tent.

"We should do both." Nozomi said.

"We should, but priorities are different, ok?" Eli said.

"Hmm… maybe I should just ignore the medicine for now. We are in West Kingdom, might as well buy some toxicology knowledge." She continued as she sat next to Nozomi.

"Are they the best on toxicology?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, many varieties of toxics are discovered, invented, and created here. The Espions are always good at making them." Eli replied.

"Will they have the antidote as well?"

"Usually, they found the antidote but never release it to public to keep the poison quality. The only antidote they release to public is the antidote for common poison such as rat poison or pesticide."

"So, by buying toxicology knowledge… are you saying that we will buy their recipes?"

"Yes, recipes and material detail. Our school will need the knowledge to avoid this kind of thing to happen."

"You're right, just imagine if it happens to someone like Ruby. Dia will be crazier than she ever be."

"Actually, Ruby is the least person to be poisoned like Honoka. She knows a lot about materials and gathering, thanks to the person she is hanging out with." Eli said.

"Then, who do you think will get poisoned first?" Nozomi asked.

"Mari."

"Mari? Really? I thought she is a time mage." Nozomi replied.

"Makes her awareness of poison at the lowest level. If she feels like dying she will just return to the time before she drank or eat something. No poison can kill someone immediately, you know. There always be one or two seconds before it shuts the body off. But anyway, that remind me. There is this odorless poison that could turn into gas. The poison originally found around the swamp area of this forest."

"Really? What kind of poison is that?" Nozomi asked curiously

"It's called Despair Poison. This poison causes people to feel depressed and desperate, it can be countered with anti-depressant." Eli replied.

"Depressed and desperate? Like how?"

"Hmm… depends I guess. Some people have their own desires and it's hard to predict what they desire. Long ago, there was this general who tried to play dirty against his enemy. He launched a despair poison grenade. He was hoping to see a massive suicide or shameful retreat, but instead of that, he got a thousand soldiers desperately fight him back. They don't care about their wound nor willing to give up their land to the dirty general."

"So, did he win?" Nozomi asked.

"No, he lost. It's backfired to him. The desperate soldiers are not willing to let them go, they chased them all the way to their land and slaughter them. The last thing written about this general is that he was found dead with head hanging on a dead soldier spear while his body is cut into pieces and stuck in the weapon of other dead soldiers." Eli replied.

"That's brutal." Nozomi cringed.

"Yes, indeed. But that's a good lesson to everyone. Also a reason why that poison is never used for something big. Because the effect is too random and risky." Eli said.

"Is there any way to counter it if our enemy is using that poison to us?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, there is. By educating our people to endure pressure, in other word, by enhancing their morale. I think someone like Honoka could easily do that to our soldiers." Eli said.

"Now-now, did I hear this right? You're trusting Honoka for our soldiers? I thought you always look down on her." Nozomi said.

"I've seen her working a few times and realized that the reason why our soldiers are not as aggressive and stoic like the other are because she educates them with compassion and mercy. They are built to protect and to help each other, that's a good thing." Eli replied.

"So, you think she is a good leader?" Nozomi asked.

"Not yet. She is still learning. A few experiences will give her the idea, I'm sure of it." The blonde replied as they finally stopped at a big field of grass.

"Where is this?" Nozomi asked.

"This is where you will do your duel. I just want you to take a look around before the time." Eli replied.

"Is that really our purpose here?" Nozomi asked once again.

The blonde sighed.

"Alright, I just want to leave Umi alone." She said.

Nozomi nodded,

"I understand. So we are going to spend time here, right?"

"Yes." Eli sighed once again.

The two takes a quiet walk for a while. No one said anything until Eli herself decided to break the silent.

"Umi is not as strong as she looked like. She often cried for something so simple."

"How simple?" Nozomi asked.

"Like, when she was left alone or when she was so close to lose something so precious to her."

"Isn't that normal?" Nozomi replied.

"It's not for a warrior." Eli replied.

"I think it's normal. Warriors may have to keep their strong image in public, but not when they are alone. You might cry too if you are losing me, right?" The Great Grand Enchanter replied as she leans close to her girlfriend.

"Alright, fine. You're right. But if I'm her, I wouldn't cry that easily. I'll always try to find a way to make things right first."

"Well, that's why you are the strategist. You can endure your pain better than the others, you're good at keeping your mind clear and sharp too. Keep that up, ok?" Nozomi appreciated her.

"For sure, honey." The tall blonde giggled as she gives her lover a pat on her head.

"Seriously though, I'm pretty offended with what she said about you. I feel like hitting her that time, but I didn't."

"Maybe because you've grown wiser, Ericchi? We've been through a lot."

"You're right, and you just made yourself look great, Nozomi. Sacrificing your palm for Kotori's life is a good choice."

"Well, these palms will cure, her life won't." Nozomi replied as she raises her palm—and surprised to not see the wound anymore.

"Hey, where's the wound?" Nozomi asked.

Eli raises her palm and showed her the burnt wound.

"H-How did you do that?" Nozomi asked.

"We're connected, Nozomi." Eli replied.

"But you are taking my wound!" Nozomi said.

"I sure did, for the best and easiest way to cure you." Eli replied.

"It was hurt, are you sure you want to take it?"

"You know what, Nozomi, I think I'll give you a little lesson here."

Nozomi quietly watch Eli showing her burnt palms.

"When you learn element focuses, you have to learn the biggest enemy of that element as well. Do you remember what my element focuses?"

"Water, ice, and holy?"

"Exactly. Even though I've never learn the advanced ability to cast the opposite magic, I have a good knowledge for how to repel, defend against, or to cure myself when caught with those magic. To put it simply, I can cure a burnt wound on myself." Eli replied as she also demonstrated her self-cure magic.

But… self-healing, Nozomi never learn that.

"How do you heal yourself?" Nozomi asked.

"Self-healing basic is to use your body as the nature of your magic and your element as your potential material, then your wounded part as target of magic. It has different basic with healing magic but have better power when used, it's a good magic." Eli replied.

"I can totally see that." Nozomi said as she keeps looking at Eli's perfect palm.

"Also, did you know that I have a trick to survive death?" Eli asked.

"How?"

"By learning how to make my self-healing magic into a passive magic. When I got burnt, my body will heal itself. It may take longer than my active magic, but it works."

"Did you test it?"

"I had to, it was all theory at first but I managed to have the right chance to try it. I don't recommend it though, it was painful."

"What happened?" Nozomi asked curiously again.

"I was fighting a fire goddess. She was so powerful and my water magic can't even penetrate through her defense. I was losing, but managed to win after a few struggles. The prize was ridiculously nice too so I'm very proud of that." Eli replied with a big smile.

"What was the prize?"

My wardrobe. The fire goddess gave me a wardrobe that could withstand any destructive power, that was all I wanted from her.

"You were fighting her to get a wardrobe that could withstand any destructive power?!" Nozomi is surprised to hear the respond.

"Well, I needed it to keep the mirror." Eli replied.

Now Nozomi remember that Eli does always have this mirror inside her wardrobe…

"I just knew that things will go wrong when I'm trying to get you to this world, so that's why I really wanted it, I even asked her to stuck the mirror inside the wardrobe. She agreed to do it so why not."

Eli truly put so much effort to get her here. She loves that.

"Ericchi, I'm flattered. You put so much effort to have me on your side." The purplenette said as she places her hands on Eli's shoulder.

"Even if I have to get you from the future of the future, I'll do it." The taller woman replied softly before they once again began to kiss each other passionately.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

"…so please, everyone. If you're down and desperate, never think to end your life! There are still a lot of chance in the future! For you, for the person you love, and for everyone you care about! We will work hard, hand in hand! Then if you have no purpose of life yet, don't give up! There must be a sleeping passion within yourself! It's going to wake up soon as long as you make yourself move!" Chika made her speech at the school's announcer megaphone.

The megaphone was specially made by the Great Grand Enchanter with (again) the help of Alchemist. The megaphone is rarely used since it wasn't stable enough for common uses—not yet.

"Chika, the megaphone is heating up, we should turn it off." You said while holding the megaphone for Chika.

"Uh, Ok?" Chika replied.

"Finally, my friends, my family, and my companions. Keep your heads up for the future. We all can do this together! No one is alone in this world! Good luck!" she ended her speech.

"That was a good one, Chika-chan." You said as she turns off the megaphone.

"Looks like the synchronizing magic is working fine too this time. The megaphone connects to all megaphone in school and none of them exploded again." Ruby said.

"That's an improvement, a good reason for the alchemist to keep working." You said.

"Hehe, the Alchemist always work the hardest, I think they deserve more credits." Chika replied.

"Estimated time for your speech is 30 minutes, the megaphone heating up in 28 min 32 secs, that's an improvement too, we should ask the magisters to count for us again." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the magisters are also giving so much input to everything in this school, they are so humble too, I'd give them lots of credit too." You said.

"The magisters are pretty cold sometime, but they are very helpful, so I agree with You-chan!"

"So, what are we going to do next?" Ruby asked.

"Let's go meet the others. I'm sure they found what they want to find already." You said.

"Mmm! Ok! Let's meet them!" Chika agreed followed by Ruby.

* * *

The Three of them decided to approach the Headmistress's office;

It looks like Kanan, Dia and Hanamaru are having quite a hard time with something. Chika greeted them first.

"Heeeey! Everyonneeee!"

Dia, Kanan and Hanamari are not responding her.

"Hey…. Everyonneeeeee…" Chika repeated herself when she is closer to them.

"We know you are here, Chika, shut up for a bit." Kanan said.

"A-ackh?! K-Kanan-san?!" Chika took a few steps back.

"Something wrong?" You asked.

"Yes, certainly. These things are horrendous-zura…" Hanamaru sighed.

"What is?" You asked as she tried to take a peek. A pile of paper works, spilled with coffee everywhere and smells like lemon in the same time. The spills look intended.

"These might be our best bet, but… why? Why is this happening on her papers?" Dia still trying to think.

"Have you read the content of the papers?" You asked.

"Yes, most of them are people trying to offer money and services for the school." Kanan said.

"Well, if Mari spills the coffee here, she must've been trying to reject them." You said.

"But…why? They are offering something good for us." Dia said.

You carefully pick up the papers.

"W-Whoa! You-chan, you don't have permission here so you better not do anything weird." Kanan said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm an Espion, I leave no trace of myself." You said as she keeps browsing on the papers.

"So what do you get?" Chika asked.

"Hmm…" You mumbled.

"Looks like we got some lead here. Not the emperor, but the Warren Tribe." She said.

"The Warren Tribe?! You're saying that… the poisoning related to that?"

"No-no, not even related to the poisoning. The poison should come from here and this isn't even an attempt of assassination. This is an accident." You said as she pulled out a paper which is…. Melting.

"M-Melted paper?!" Everyone are surprised except for Hanamaru who seems to be intrigued.

"Yep, this paper is made of that odorless liquid. It's made that way to avoid it from being forged. When it makes contact with other liquid, Ink, sweats or water, it will melt and eventually turn into gas." You said.

"Is this some sort of Espion's things we didn't know?" Dia asked.

"Well, this paper is indeed an object that only an Espion will use. We have special ink too to write on this paper." You said.

"Whoaaah… so it's real-zura!" Hanamaru said with her sparkling eyes before she snatched the paper off You's hand.

"E-Eh? Hanamaru-chan?" Ruby flustered to see her friend being so overly excited.

"I always wanted to see this kind of paper myself!" Hanamaru said.

"Now-now, I'll teach you about this later. I need to take a good look on this paper." You said as she snatch the paper back and starts to carefully examine the paper.

"Can't really read the melted part, but I can see here…" You's voice faded for a while.

"Hmmm… so these are from the espion, but not from the officials. Some sort of… special request made by an individual." You said.

"What does it say?" Kanan asked.

"If you kindly sell the Uranohoshi school, I can guarantee that we will give you anything you need…" You read the paper.

"S-Sell?!" Dia exclaimed.

"Well, Mari rejects it, so we won't sweat about that matter. What I want to know is, who's the sender? Why would they send such a dangerous paper to her and not telling her about the effect?" Kanan asked.

"We will be dead if we tell that effect to others. Besides, we don't send this paper type anymore. We have better technology nowadays." You said.

"You should tell us, You-chan." Kanan said.

"I can't. It's our secret. You need to make a deal with our headquarters for that." You said before she folded the papers and keep it in her pocket.

"Hey, but you just promised Hanamaru-chan that you will teach her."

"I won't give it for free. She will trade me with a few information that only can be obtained from her, right Hanamaru-chan?" You said confidently.

"I'll trade you with anything worthy of the knowledge-zura!" Hanamaru replied—still with sparkling eyes.

"Then, what if I offer you the same thing?" Dia asked.

"I'll think about it. We don't deal with people who will distribute our knowledge for free." You said.

"W-what?! We aren't doing such thing!" Dia said.

"Meh— I only deal with Grand Magister Ayase. She knows how to keep secret. Other magisters are always crazy of being well known, I hate that." You replied.

"H-hey now! Please understand that what we are doing are sharing knowledge to people, educate them and all. It's not wrong to share knowledge!" Dia said.

"It's not, but some knowledge aren't meant to be known by the public, you know." You said before she heads out of the headmistress office.

"I'll make a deal with you once you understand my point." The espion left —and just like what she promised, she left no trace.

"Wh-what with her? I don't get it!" Dia said.

"Hmm, I might know why but I don't want to guess it just yet-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Just say it, I don't like being hung into these kind of things." Dia said.

"Alright, my first premature guess would be about your books, Dia-san." Hanamaru said.

"M-My books?" Dia flustered.

"You are writing about the journey of Great Grand Enchanter, right? About her love story and all. That may seem to be innocent, but to tell you the truth, it's a knowledge give away. While mere mage couldn't even understand the idea behind Great Grand Enchanter's action, the advanced mage will understand it with some efforts-zura." Hanamaru explained.

Dia seems to be shocked to hear her explanation.

"The worst thing is when you write, you also added a few information that could be decoded by some highly intelligent mages to find the Great Grand Enchanter's artifact." Hanamaru replied.

"W-Why you didn't tell me?!" Dia asked.

"Because I don't want you to stop-zura. Even though many of Great Grand Enchanter's artifact stolen, your book will at least there to record it." Hamaru replied.

"She is right. If I were you, Dia. I'll keep writing." Kanan said.

"Yeah, Ruby agrees too! For over many years, we've been suffered from the unspoken oppression. When the war finally about to start now, it's our chance to blow up everything and find out who's the one behind the whole thing!" Ruby said.

"Your writing have gained their trust, it's a perfect opportunity for you to keep them moving under your control. You should write more about everything you heard and feel." Kanan said.

"No-No, wait, Kanan! Ruby! Hanamaru! You all got the wrong idea. All I write was just some small fact with lot of fiction that I wrote from my own imagination… how could that be a decode-able writing?" Dia asked.

"You… what? It was all written from your imagination?" Kanan asked.

"Yes! It was! Because I can only see the beginning, but never what in the middle or how it ends! I imagine it myself and write it!" Dia said.

"W-wow, Dia. You're so lewd." Kanan said.

"I never write any lewd things too! They are teen friendly!"

Kanan, Hanamaru, and Ruby starts to look at each other, wondering if they are reading things correctly.

"I wonder if you have an editor, Onee-san." Ruby asked.

"Editors? Well, no, but I always gave it to Mari when I need to publish—….oh…" Dia pauses.

"Oh…" Kanan, Hanamaru, and Ruby repeated the last word that Dia made, agreeing that they might know who is the one that changes Dia's writing and publish it at her will.

"Looks like we have plenty of things to say to her…" Dia sighed.

"Most likely, I also need to ask her about why she rejects by pouring coffee on the rejected papers." Kanan said.

"Uhmm…maybe Ruby is going back to Library for now?"

"Yeah, me too-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Thank you, Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan…" Dia said.

"What about you, Chika-chan? Are you going—uh…Chika-chan?" Kanan looking at Chika who seems to be deep in thought when looking at the stack of papers which is stained by coffee.

"Anything there?" Kanan asked.

"I'm looking for my mistake…" Chika said in gloom.

"Your mistake? Did you send that proposal to her?" Dia asked as she approaches Chika along with Kanan who are also curiously peeking in.

"Yes, I spent a whole week to write this, I've thought about it and even asked for advice from Riko-chan and You-chan… yet she rejected it. I want to know which one is my mistake!" Chika said.

Dia and Kanan read the papers for a moment, then they finally see something and nodded in the same time.

"Your mistake is clear. You put so much effort for a little gain. Mari always hate that, you need to aim bigger." Dia said.

"Which gain is too little?! I think being able to take care of everyone in this school is a big goal!" Chika asked aggressively.

"Have it never cross your mind… like, do you ever think that people can't live without you?" Dia asked back to her.

"Sure they can." Chika replied.

"If your goal is to take care of people around you, then that goal is too little. You're only trying to be 1% of their life. You need to aim bigger to get Mari's approval." Dia replied.

Chika seems to realize something.

"We lives here to make life better for the next generation. We are here to sacrifice for them, but it doesn't mean that we should aim to be a nameless hero. We should aim to be remembered dearly." Kanan said.

"And it also doesn't mean that you have to be a person who stamp your name on every corner, unless you wanted to be remembered as a narcissistic person–like someone we all know." Dia said.

"I think I need to reconsinder this again, thank you for the insight, Dia-san!" Chika said formally before she bowed politely and ran out of the office.

"H-hey, do you even—…." Dia pauses and she sighs.

"Always ahead of us." Kanan giggled.

"I'm worried if she misunderstood us." Dia said.

"I'm not worried, even if she does, I believe she already know the better thing to do or to get. We should go back to our places and review our work. I believe the Great Grand Enchanter will appreciate some improvement on our sides when she returns."

"You're right. We are still recovering and it might be impossible to make any improvement if we don't work harder." Dia said shyly.

"So? Let's work now?" Kanan asked.

Dia nodded before the two left the room.

* * *

Nozomi and Eli made a long romantic walk around the field;

Now it's time for them to return to their camp and take a good rest.

"Hmm… I'm hungry, I wonder what we have back in our camp."

"I'm sure we have plenty of food inside the tent. What about a chicken soup?"

"Chicken soup? How do you even keep meat inside tent?"

"I'm a walking refrigerator, Nozomi. I can keep things like you keep things in your refrigerator." Eli replied playfully.

"Really?" The purplenette chuckled.

"I wish I brought a juice or something, would be nice to have cold drinks."

"What about cold fresh water? Or Lemonade? I can make you that real quick."

"Is this _'lemonade'_ charming?" Nozomi asked with a flirty wink.

"Hah! I was talking about the real lemonade, but that works too if you want me cold!" Eli replied.

"I'm joking, I don't want to have intimacy right now. I need to save up a lot of energy, besides, we have people in our tent." Nozomi said.

"Sure thing, I don't want to mess up with the angry crow too." The blonde chuckled.

"You think Umi-chan still angry at you?" Nozomi asked.

"Not sure, but I'm a little bit uncomfortable with her. Eli replied.

"You shouldn't. She is getting through a lot today."

The Grand Magister kept her mouth shut as she heard her girlfriend's word.

"I think what she did is normal, sure it makes people uncomfortable, but that's what everyone did when they are under a big pressure."

"There always be something called as emotion control, so I don't think it's normal to be done by someone who held a Grand General title." Eli replied.

"She is still human too, I'll forgive her." Nozomi replied.

The blonde sighed.

"Very well, as what you said. I guess I'll let her pass with that. But I hope she get more control later. We can't let the enemy knows her weakness." She said.

"Oh come on! I'm your weakness too. You would surrender if your victory cost you my life, right?"

"More like, I'll make them surrender or die trying. No one is going to get you off me." Eli replied with a smug smile.

The Great Grand Enchanter rolled her eyes.

The two finally arrived to their camp area, looking at the situation, it seems that Honoka and Kotori are already back to their feet.

"Ah! Nozomi-chan! Thank you so much for saving me!" Kotori said.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch!" Honoka said.

Umi still quiet, she seems to be too embarrassed to speak.

"Have a seat! We just start preparing the dinner. You're going to be dueling with someone before the dawn, right?" Kotori said as she offered a few stones around a wooden plank that function as table. When and how did she knows?

"Yeah!" Nozomi replied excitedly before she approaches them. Eli followed her and sat right next to Nozomi. Either way, it's a good thing that she knows.

Suddenly, a baby gargoyle popped out of Honoka's chest plate.

"Oh! Hey! You've been here!" Honoka said.

Nozomi and Eli raises their eyebrows while Umi seems to be as surprised as well.

"I thought you were gone!" Honoka pulled the baby out of her chest plate. The baby gargoyle purred and snuggled on Honoka's hand.

"Looks like you got a new friend, Honoka-chan. Where's the parents?" Nozomi asked.

"Uh...I don't know?" Honoka replied innocently while Kotori looked as guilty as she ever looked like. Umi put her palm on her face, realizing about what she did back then. The most awkward thing is that they can't even return the parents—they drank them!

"Oh… I see. Looks like they aren't coming back, huh?" Nozomi said awkwardly.

"W-what about a cold drink? We still keep some cold milk inside the chilling box." Kotori tried to change the topic.

"Sure! Sounds good!" Honoka replied excitedly.

"What about you?" she turns her sight to Nozomi and Eli.

"I'll go with freshwater. I'm saving my appetite for bittersweet snacks for later." Eli replied.

"And I'll take the milk. it sounds better than fresh water." The Great Grand Enchanter replied humbly—and a little bit sarcastic.

"Really? Not holding back after all the food you ate in the party?" Eli asked teasingly.

"Nope. I'm about to spend them anyway." Nozomi replied.

"Ahhh! Nozomi-chaaaaannn!" called someone familiar.

Nozomi lifts her heads up and realized that Maki, Niko, Rin, and Hanayo are here. Looks like they are the one who told Kotori about the duel.

"We finished the deal, was looking for you in the dorm but you aren't there so we thought that you might going to spend the night here. Turns out that my feeling was right." Maki said.

"Your feeling? I was the first to say that!" Niko said.

"Hey, I thought about it first, you said it way later after that." Maki replied.

"Hehe, there-there. At least we found her." Hanayo said.

"Anyway-nya! Nozomi-chan! You should hear this out! Odette told us that if you won the duel, she'll be your slave for her entire life!" Rin said.

"That wasn't what she said!" Maki scolded her.

"Rin-chan! What she said was that she will dedicate her life to serve Nozomi!" Hanayo said.

"Same thing-nya! You should win it, Nozomi-chan!" Rin said.

"Did she say anything else? Like, what if she win?" Nozomi asked.

"She probably going to kill you if you lose." Maki replied plainly.

That's very… nice to hear.

"Which I think is impossible." Eli said.

It's possible…

"Hehe, not that it's possible though. I have this feeling where you will win without effort." Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya, just look at you! You can control basically anything in this world-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

That's true, but, not really.

"Now-now, everyone. Listen, we shouldn't make her work too much. Just eat stuff and sleep, ok?" Niko said.

"I agree. She is a sloth so giving her break time is always be a good idea." Eli said.

"I'm not a sloth!" Nozomi pouts. The blonde only chuckled to her.

Niko immediately helps Kotori preparing the dinner for her, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo are setting up the table they have at the moment. Nozomi only wait for her meal to be served on her table while Eli seems to be busy grooming her tails and scratching her ears like a typical canine.

To remember Eli as her girlfriend makes Nozomi feels a little strange sometime. She still can't believe that she had a lot of intimate time with a yokai like her—and she likes to do more. The addictive sensation couldn't get off her mind, especially when she is looking at Eli's mouth.

She couldn't forget the time she licks her with that long and arousing tongue, or when she is kissed so gently, then perhaps a little nibble somewhere on her body makes her feel so wanted. Eli is such a special being to her. Maybe they could use another—…no… she shouldn't.

Why Eli is tempting her? Even if she didn't even try to be tempting.

* * *

The night passes;

Everyone are fallen asleep just anywhere they find to be comfortable—include the ginger girl who sleeps so dangerously. Her head is so close to the campfire— it's still lit up too. Kotori sleeping on Umi's lap, the Grand General is not exactly wide awake, yet she is very aware of her surroundings. Maki stood next to the tent while Niko, Rin, and Hanayo are sleeping inside the tent. Perhaps Master Espion is the only one skilled enough to sleep while standing. Then Nozomi comfortably sleeping on Eli's lap with tails as her blanket. The Grand Magister is always so protective to her— a little too much sometime. To tell the truth, three of them are protective, caring, discipline, and…

"Eli…" Umi called her.

"Yes?" The blonde replied calmly as she caresses her lover softly.

"I'm… I'm sorry about before…" Umi said shyly.

"Hmm? Did you two went into a fight or something?" Maki asked.

"Not really. I don't understand why she is apologizing either." Eli replied.

Umi remain silent for a moment.

"Anything I should know or to give opinion to?" Maki asked again.

"No… Never mind it." Umi whispered softly.

The blonde chuckled playfully,

"You know what, Umi. You should never mind it. She told me that it was normal for you to do such thing. No harm done." Eli said.

"It's not about that, you know. What I'm trying to apologize for is because I kept yelling about the unfairness, yet I couldn't do much more than that. It's shameful."

"Oh, come on! Are you two not going to tell me what happened?" Maki insisted.

"It's not a big deal. Umi was just a little too emotional." Eli said.

"huh? That's like a common knowledge. We all know the Grand General is a hot headed and the Grand Magister is cold hearted."

"Well, we also know that talking to the Master Espion is like talking to a stone wall." Eli said.

"I'm not that indifferent, ok? I still respond to people's question—also, hey! I'm talking to you all now!" Maki replied.

"Fair point, but so are we. Anyway, what else do you have to report?" Eli asked.

"Nothing much, You told me that everything is under control in Uranohoshi. Found some interesting stuff too. She managed to go to the Headmistress without having to own a permit to enter." Maki said.

"It should be easier if she has a permit." Umi said.

"Nah, that's leaving a trace. We don't do that, ok?" Maki replied.

"What can you tell me about her discovery?" Eli asked.

"Nothing new except for the way Mari reject the proposal. She found my proposal there too."

"You? You sent any proposal?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to buy Uranohoshi. That place is perfect for a training but since Mari rejected it, I think I'll have to find another place." Maki said.

"You're about to buy Uranohoshi? That's rude." Umi said.

"Nothing too rude about that, the school is dying. I'm trying to save it." Maki said.

"Some of our people came from that school and they are currently trying to revive it. Don't try to buy it when they are doing that." Umi argued.

"Well, I could do the financial help, but I guess if they are persistent to try on their own." Maki scratched her head awkwardly.

"You're relying too much in your wealth, Maki. Not everything can be afforded with money." Eli said.

"I know. I should apologize to them later." The redhaired master espion replied shyly.

"Or maybe saying nothing at all will be much better. Mari rejects it, right? No use for you to sweat over it." Eli said.

"You're right, I'll ignore that then." Maki sighed.

"Say, are you still using that dangerous paper though?" Eli asked.

"Well, that was the last one. I expect her to burn it but she was pouring it with coffee instead." Maki said.

"Honestly, that's unusual. Mari usually crushes her papers on the shredder which will be burnt and used as fertilizer. Why pouring coffee for that matter?" Eli said.

"I asked You to figure that out. Not sure when she will actually do it though." Maki replied.

"This is just my guess, but, maybe Mari was trying to make a point to someone." Umi said.

"How do you guess that?" Maki asked.

"When I was in the party, a representative from Ohara Family approached me. They were just asking me about how they can submit their proposal directly to the Great Grand Enchanter. I told them they can just submit to me, then I also asked why Ohara is only bringing a representative in the party. They said, the Ohara is currently visiting Uranohoshi to settle a matter with Mari."

"Hmm… so that's the biggest possibility, huh? Mari was trying to make a point and her emotion might've been unstable before she got poisoned." Maki said.

"Poisoned? So did something happened to her now?" Umi asked.

"The paper I was talking about is the paper that could melt and turn into despair poison gas when in contact with liquid." Eli said.

"Despair poison?! Are you trying to kill someone or something?!" Umi scolded Maki.

"I thought Mari will just do something silly, but she wasn't. I didn't expect that." Maki said.

"You owe them all an apology!" Umi said.

"I know, I'm sorry, ok?" Maki replied embarrassedly.

"Again, I think you shouldn't say anything." Eli suggested.

"No! They are all in trouble because of you! You should apologize!" Umi insisted.

"There's no use to apologize, just do something to make up for it." Eli said.

"No! If you want to do that, do both! It's very important to apologize for what you did!" Umi insisted again.

"It will just scar her reputation among peoples. Staying quiet is the best thing to do!" Eli said.

"Wrong! Admitting her mistake isn't scaring her reputation!"

"It is!" Eli insisted.

The two argued over and over, waking up the purplenette who always been a light sleeper and an early bird.

"Hey-hey-hey! You two! Be quiet! Everyone are asleep!" Maki said—Not too late for the others, but it's too late for the Great Grand Enchanter.

"Mmmh…what's going on here?" Nozomi asked with her sleepy eyes.

"N-Nozomi! Did I wake you up?" Eli asked.

"More like you all did, what with all the noises?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi." Umi said immediately.

Maki sighed to the two of them.

"We were just arguing if it's necessary for someone to apologize." Eli replied.

"What's the answer?" Nozomi asked—still with her sleepy face.

"I said it's not." Eli said.

"And I said it is!" Umi said.

"Wrong. Both of you are wrong." Nozomi said before she rested herself on Eli's lap again.

The three are quiet for a moment—hoping that Nozomi will say something else.

"Hey, are you going to tell us the right answer?" Eli asked.

"Hnnngghh….zzz….I want more meat…." Nozomi mumbled in her sleep.

The three sighed at her.

"You know what, I'll just decide this myself, ok? I think I know what Nozomi want me to do." Maki said.

"Sure, go ahead." Eli said.

"I believe you have the better idea. So yes. Go ahead." Umi said.

"Thanks." Master Espion replied.

The night passed so quietly. None of them are talking to each other again nor making a sound other than the loud snore that Honoka made. Sometime, Maki had to pull Honoka a little further from the fire since she gets closer and closer with it. She isn't making any sign of about to wake up even if she was dragged roughly.

"Damn it, how could she sleep like that?" Maki commented softly.

"Her skin is thick like a bear. You could beat her with a chair until it broke and it's not going to bruise." Umi said.

"Huh? Do you ever do that to her?" Maki asked.

"I hit her with a plank of ironwood. The plank broke and she is fine." Umi said,

"Why though?" Maki asked again.

"She asked me to. Said she want to test her power." Umi said.

"It's a passive magic. Didn't know she have access to such knowledge." Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked.

"It's a magic that only taught from generation to generation. The side effect of that magic is that she will be a lot more vulnerable to poison magic since it enhances the power of the poison within her body. No wonder she looks very tormented when she got the poison." Eli said.

"Hmm… I see, I'll get her lots of antidote later."

Once again, it's a moment of silence. The sky starting to be a little brighter than before and suddenly…

"Ah!" Kotori wake up so suddenly.

"K-Kotori?! What's wrong?" Umi asked.

"Someone please tell me what time is it!" Kotori said.

"Looking at the sky, it's around 3 AM." Eli said.

"Oh no!" Kotori quickly wake up and starts to prepare her cauldron.

The three advisors are wondering what she is up to this time.

"3 AM, should someone wake up too?" Maki asked.

"I'll give her another hour. The location is nearby so I don't want her to waste her replenishing energy time." Eli said.

"Fair enough, then I'll go check out the location. I'll just clear anything that looks suspicious to me." Maki said.

"Thank you, Maki." Eli said before she witnesses the master espion walks away from the camp.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

The Workshop of the Alchemist is not always this crowded. Many alchemist are working their best to create more and more potions for the sick and wounded. Riko, Yoshiko and Mari are testing the sample that Yoshiko brought to them.

"Hmmm... they are negative of the poison that poison you, but it's positive of another poison." Riko said.

"Could it be related?!" Mari asked excitedly.

"Not to you, but yes to another thing. Clearly, someone is trying to kidnap you. The poison in this coffee is a sleeping poison. In this dosage and mixed with caffeine, you could sleep for 40 days straight." Riko said.

"So, can I eat the tapioca pearl yet?" Yoshiko asked.

"Sure, go on!" Mari said.

"Cool!" Yoshiko replied before she ran to get her glass and serve herself with the coffee and tapioca pearl.

"Do you have any idea of the person who is trying to kidnap you?" Riko asked.

"The order is always been my special order and the only person who sets up my coffee this morning was my father. He was asking me to go home, I refuse him. Then he tried to buy Uranohoshi's ownership from me, I rejected his proposal. At first I just told him that I refuse, but he is persistent even following me all the way to the office, so I made a point there with my coffee. Didn't expect that there's anything that could poison me there." Mari said.

"It's strange, I never expect you to be so vulnerable to such incident." Riko commented.

"I didn't use my magic power, I trusted him." Mari replied sadly.

"I understand your situation. Next time you're about to drink or eat something, you should try to predict if it's safe."

"Nah, I rather eat and just revert the time if I know it's killing me. But you're right, the poison that poisoned me isn't predictable to me. Who would've expect a poison that cause despair?" Mari said.

"You know, the world is bigger than that. There are far more dangerous poison in this world. Some of them can disorient people without them knowing, some are hypnotizing, and some could kill within a second. You need to be more aware of poison, Mari."

"Hnnn…Is that so? Then I guess I'll take a toxicology lesson later."

"Yep, always nice to learn those especially when you're dealing with politician." Riko said as she tidy up her tools.

"Riko-chan!" someone suddenly shouted from the distance.

"Oooh! Isn't that Dia?!" Mari yelled as she heard the voice.

"H-Huh? Mari?!" Dia raises her eyebrows.

"Dia! Dia! Dia! Aren't you so energe—….ouchh!" Dia hits her as she got closer.

"So you're wide awake and being the you that I always know already…" Dia grunted.

"Well, the medicine works so great! I feel so refreshed!" Mari said cheerfully.

"Good! Because you are about to be responsible for what you did!"

"What I did?" Mari asked.

"Yes! You were editing my books before you publish it, right!?"

"Oooohh! That one! Well, I did! Wasn't it good!?"

"No! Come with me you yellow sore spot!" Dia pulled Mari forcefully.

"Sour spot? Dia you're such a perv—"

"No! I didn't say that!" Dia pulled her harder, leaving the workshop.

"Aaaaahh! Dia! Dia! That hurts!"

They went off the workshop. Riko and Yoshiko couldn't follow them, but they seems to be glad that she is already back to normal.

* * *

Back in the woods;

Nozomi has prepared herself to duel. Breakfast, equipment check, and support items are all set. She even drank some potions for more resistance and energy—all thanks to Kotori who hurried herself to prepare it.

"Thank you, Kotori-chan. You're very helpful to me." Nozomi said with her lowest voice, making sure that she isn't heard by the sleeping companions.

"You're welcome, Nozomi-chan! I hope you return with your victory!" Kotori replied.

Nozomi continues to walk, leaving the three advisors who are strangely not talking to each other nor having an argument about Nozomi's action ever since Eli and Umi re-grouped with Maki. They let Nozomi go as if they are not worried for a little, not even Eli who usually protest about many things.

Perhaps the purplenette has to ignore the matter for now, all she needs to do is to focus her mind and body to fight. It might not be as easy as what everyone thinks it will be, though it might not be as hard as what she thinks to be.

She is very excited to know what Odette has for her this morning. She followed the path and stopped at the place where she is supposed to be. It seems that Odette is here earlier than her, she is looking at the time and disposed her clock in her rude manner.

"I'm disappointed." She said.

"Why?" Nozomi asked with a smile.

"You are on time. I was hoping to be able to mock you if you were late." She continued plainly.

"Should I go back and take a little nap? I can come late if you like." Nozomi replied.

"Very funny." She smirked sarcastically.

Nozomi would say something, but maybe not to make this bitterness even worse.

"Let's just start, you can try attack me first."

"No, I humbly will start after you, Odette" Nozomi said (oddly) respectfully.

Odette took a deep breath.

"You know…" she sighed.

"THAT'S THE WRONG ANSWER!"

And from that, Odette shot a huge ball of thunder toward the Great Grand Enchanter.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter! It's not intermezzo chapter yet so be patient! lol**_


	20. Chapter 20 : A Warm Farewell from West

**There we go! Next chapter!**

 **Hope you can enjoy this one too!**

* * *

The huge thunder ball stopped at the middle of the Great Grand Enchanter's palm;

Nozomi believe that she has tried to endure the worse one in her training—which was her own thunder ball that reflected back to her. She pulled the thunder ball and throw it back at Odette who seemed to be very shocked—and about to be literally shocked.

She was blown all the way back, but she managed to get on her feet and controlled the nearby water to help her regain her balance. A few miles away from where Odette stands, a powerful power began to spawn from the ground, disturbing Nozomi's ground—and perhaps planning for something very nasty right now. Nozomi see Odette chanting a spell—and as soon as Nozomi realizes it, a deadly earth spikes appear from her ground. Nozomi quickly dodged the first one, she expects the second and so on—and managed to dodge each of them quickly, all thanks to the training she had—again.

Then when the last one appear, all the grounds are lifted up including some powdery-like objects.

 _Poison Powder, lucky that we drank what Kotori made for us._

Said the other her.

 _Is that natural?_

 _No, she sabotaged the area. It must be happened when we were asleep._

 _Are you sure about that?_

 _Pretty sure about that._

 _I wonder if the palace will mind about it. It's still their area, right?_

 _Focus, Nozomi! She has a lot of things under her sleeves!_

Nozomi dashes up to the sky with her wind power as she noticed that Odette is casting a water magic.

 _The water source is not even a real water, it's water of despair, main material of despair poison!_

 _Can we get infected?_

 _No, Kotori's anti-poison can avoid that to happen, but still! She is cheating!_

 _Should we care about that?_

 _No! Watch out! Behind you!_

Nozomi turn herself on the back to see another water magic casted on her in spiral movement, she quickly makes another wind power to lift herself further up. She managed to dodge it.

 _That's not her magic! Odette doesn't have that style of magic!_

The other her protested.

 _Then who have that style of magic?_

 _The Azura!_

 _What?!_

Nozomi can see the spiral water spreads bigger, chasing her.

 _Freeze the water!_

Nozomi quickly freeze the water. Then by the time the gravitation pulls her down, Nozomi grab on the frozen water and swing herself to a side. She can see a swift movement happen on the ground she is about to land to, Nozomi took the initiative to raise the ground above the movement. Apparently, there's a trap down there, the swift movement was a wind that could cut her feet and immobilize her for her entire life. Nozomi made a stronger earth magic to make the ground capable of enduring the swift wind.

 _Good job, I didn't even notice that one yet._

Said the other her as Nozomi moves with the enhanced ground.

 _At this rate, we can't attack her or this other person that we are dueling with right now._

Nozomi said in her mind.

No, you don't need to attack Odette. I got a feeling that her intention for a duel was heard and she made a deal with this person from Azura family.

Then? Only attack the Azura family?

 _No, just defend and counter! No time for attacking!_

Nozomi heard it and immediately defending herself from another row of attacks. The attacks are always between water, earth, thunder, and wind. From time to time, Nozomi only defend herself and counter. It's pretty tiring and frustrating, Nozomi is starting to lose her focus.

The last attack she received was a wind attack that she couldn't fully dodge. It made her losing her balance and caught in the earth pounds attack on the next second. She got thrown to the ground, a slit on her ankle, bruises on a few parts of her body, and more slit on her arm. The wound are pretty harsh for a few seconds of magic.

 _Damn it._

Nozomi thought.

 _Oil._

The other her said, making Nozomi realizes that she is touching a pool of oils. Nozomi lifts herself up a little, noticing a dark liquid covering her hand and stains her clothes.

 _Another trick, these oils shouldn't be here. This forest isn't even a forest that could produce oil._

 _What a fair duel, huh? What next? Fire?_

 _We can deal with this. Remember what Eli cast on you?_

 _Her… uhm... passive magic?_

 _We can active that one. Let's burn ourselves._

 _I don't like how it sounds, but sure I guess?_

 _Not the clothes, your hand, ok? The clothes are covering your dignity._

 _I knew that!_

Then by the time Nozomi wakes up completely, a spiral fire casted on her.

 _Oils! Barrier yourself!_

Nozomi quickly put up a barrier. The oil scattered along with the fire.

 _I didn't know water magic can do something like that!_

 _Require quite a lot of knowledge to do that. I'm starting to know who is the Azura we are fighting with right now._

 _Who?_

 _Ayachi Azura. She did this kind of magic to mother when they were battling! You can't freeze the oil since oil melts too quickly, but you can divert the direction. Let's use wind power._

Nozomi nodded before she took a deep breath and casted the wind power to pushes back the burning oil.

 _Now, another oil will be shot, from this, try to get a hold of the oil liquid and take control of the element. Let your hand burn, transfer the healing power you inherit from Ericchi to your current wound, then inherit the power from the oil, cast it back on her._

 _How should I know where to cast?_

 _Just reverse the magic, the oil will try to chase her because that's what she is doing to you, no visual aiming, just spiritual aiming._

 _Spiritual aiming?_

 _Yes, like in the movies. Basically you aim on her soul, not on her body. Wherever she goes, it will follow!_

 _Cool._

 _Wait._

 _You know about movies!?_

 _Oh come on! You've been talking about that to yourself! I don't even need to watch a movie to know what that is!_

Then their conversation interrupted by a few magical strikes. Nozomi had to dodge and endure some hits while still trying to focus herself on the oil. She managed to burn a little part of herself and heal the whole wound as she inherit Eli's magic.

 _Hey, now that you told me about that. I think I've got a good idea._

 _What idea?_

 _Look, they are literally hiding and attacking me right now. I'm wasting my physical energy to dodge unnecessary things. What if I just stand here and do everything spiritually?_

 _Can you do that?_

 _Sure I can. Just like in the movies!_

Nozomi said to herself before she sets her stance. Both of her feet grip strongly on the ground, hands clapped together,

 _Now-now, you are scaring me._

Said the other her.

 _What? Have anything in mind about this?_

 _We shouldn't destroy the forest. It's owned by the palace. Ruining them will make us look bad._

 _Right, huh? I already suspect that's what they want. But don't worry, I have better idea in my pocket._

Nozomi said to herself.

"The Wise one from the mist! Heed my call!" she shouted.

The wind starts to blows faster.

 _Are you serious?!_

The other her yelled.

"The mother earth, Heed my call!"

 _What are you thinking right now, Nozomi?!_

The other her yelled again as the earth starts to tremble.

"The Queen of the deep, heed my call!"

 _Three of them?! What the hell?!_

All the water around the area starts to move on their own will.

"Dear the caretaker of the nature, please allow me to sacrifice a little piece of you to unveil the soul who've sabotaged this whole place to achieve their foul deed!"

Nozomi chanted her prayers, then the wind starts to blows along with the movement of the raging water. The earth and its nature starts to move and the whole forest starts to move on its own. The trees grows abnormally, creating a huge dome-like shape, leaving a big hole to see the sky. The water starts to clean the area and the earth composing itself. The bushes spread all over the area, the wind pushing everything except for the nature itself to get closer to Nozomi. Every single creatures, from insects to two human being sucked in to the middle of the area which is served for Nozomi's eyes to see.

Ayachi Azura is indeed in this location right now, along with Odette who seemed to be panicking as Nozomi's wind pulling her in.

The winds, the earth, and the water has stopped. Nozomi gestured to them to end the magic. As her eyes looking at the two person who are pulled in, she realizes that they're both at the messiest state—and Odette looks so strange, it's like she is traumatized.

Nozomi took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"Look, Great Grand Enchanter, it's not what it looks like. It wasn't my idea. Odette was begging to—…"

"Should you be in the place to blame her?" Nozomi cuts in.

"I–I know, I know this looks so bad. I was just curious and I thought that—…"

"Ayachi Azura!" suddenly, someone else shouted from the distance. Nozomi turns her eyes there to see the three advisors along with the Monarch. All her friends and a few guards are standing behind them too.

"T-the Monarch?! That can't be, I thought you—…"

"No, I decided to turn down your offer." Malia—the assassin who were trying to kill her and Eli said.

"Y-You!" Ayachi cringed.

"You were asking for assassination on The Otonokizaka's princess, Great Grand Enchanter or her Grand Magister, and lastly on the monarch Worst, you also send a good man to do your deed!" Malia said.

Otonokizaka's princess might be a good name for Kotori. After all, she is still a Grand Enchanter and a Principal's daughter, that worth the same title.

"The West Kingdom took a big offense to your action, therefore, I command my people to arrest you disrespectfully!" The monarch said as she pointed at Ayachi. The guards quickly move to arrest her.

"I told you! It's not what it looked like! Besides, that assassin is a liar! I never ordered her to do that!" she tried to excuse herself.

"I got the contract, you know. With the fake sign and all. Talked to the Great Grand Enchanter too about the stamp you used in the contract document! You were too confident with your plan!" Malia said.

"Why don't you ask the person who own the name on that paper then? How do you even know that I faked it?"

"Fingerprints." Maki said.

"You can fake someone's writing, but you can't fake their fingerprints unless you tried to take it forcefully." Niko said.

"You didn't manage to kill Kotori to get her fingerprints sticks on that paper, so you changed your plan." Honoka said.

"Yeah-nya! We saw everything-nya! You did it to get yourself a throne as Great grand Enchanter!" Rin said.

"Using the school's property for signing an assassination contract, faking the sign of my mother and using her name, you are so cruel. Does the Azura family hates us that much?" Kotori said.

"You endangered her, I can't forgive you!" Umi said clearly and angrily.

"I always heard that politician are scary and cruel, but I never know that I actually see one with my own eyes." Hanayo said.

"Hah, she is no longer a politician. She is our prisoners now." Maki said smugly.

"P-Prisoners?!" Ayachi's face getting worse.

"You can't do that to me! I'm the respected member of the Azura family! I—…"

"Keep that delusion with yourself. I have posted an announcement today. Your family and Lady Dominico's circle are no longer listed as the nobles. We are no longer using your family's service or trading anything with you just like how we stopped their service." The Monarch said.

"This decision is taken because you've showed the worst side of the Azura's family who are already ruined by the issue they always had. You did this to yourself, so I hope you're accepting it." Maki said.

"W-what? What the hell? So the Monarch think they can survive without our service? Don't be a fool!" Ayachi said.

"We are going to sign a new contract. We're not worried for not getting your family's support." The Monarch said as she showed a contract, the name of the supplier are: Uranohoshi School of Magic."

"You are going to hire those fools? They are not even capable of keeping their student alive." She said.

"Guards! just take her away from here before I decided to do something else!" The Monarch said to her guards. Ayachi keep protesting as the guards taking her away. Her hands are already cuffed with the anti-magic's hand cuff, similar to what Nozomi had on her hands when she was on the boat.

"Now, as for Odette…" The Monarch turn her eyes to the scared woman.

"Her family was killed in a natural tornado. You must've triggered her biggest fear, Toujou-chan." She said.

Nozomi didn't know that.

"That's why I wasn't worried when you're dueling her. I know that you will use a powerful wind power and she'll be traumatized." Eli said.

"The reason why she isn't our fighter is because she has quite amount of phobias. Other than winds, she is also scared of getting pulled forcefully. She has been trying to fight those phobias by walking in the nature and gathering materials for us, but it seems you triggered it again." Maki said.

"I'm sorry, can I fix that?" Nozomi asked.

"No don't worry, we will call our mind healer to deal with it." The Monarch said.

Maybe the mind healer are like psychiatrist.

"We'll inform you if she is back to herself." The Monarch said as she gestured to a few females—they looked so gentle and kind as they pick up Odette who looked so different with the one she knows. It's hard for her to describe how, alas, Nozomi doesn't even want to see her in the state where her eyes might pop out as she trembles in fear

"You should be returning to the palace now, Nozomi. We need to head back to school this afternoon." Maki said.

"Oh, right. I need to pack up." Nozomi said.

"Also, you need to make sure that you've contacted everyone you need for the school. We also need to bring some souvenirs other than the materials." Eli said.

"We should be going back too. I have a few papers to give to the Monarch's guard before leaving." Umi said as she embraced Kotori and Honoka.

"Same with me, I need to settle up something at home before returning to work." Maki said.

"We need to help the caretaker to pack our stuff. We should go back too." Hanayo said.

So it settles up what they are going to do next. Still though, the duel was pretty fast and a little bit anti-climax for Nozomi. She was expecting a powerful mage since Odette seems to be powerful, but who would've expect her to have a phobia that could ruin everything she displayed the whole time?

Maybe she should take it as a lesson: _Don't judge a book by its cover_.

And she needs to apologize to Odette then listen to her some more later.

* * *

Uranohoshi;

All the poison gas has been removed from the area. Everyone decided to return to their work except for some people who decided to continue where they left off. A few mysteries are still lingering around the school and some are already solved nicely, but they still needs to make sure that everything is under control.

"Basically…" Dia took a deep breath before she writes on the board in front the classroom. Chika, You, Riko, Ruby, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Mari and Kanan are sitting on the student desk.

"We solved 6 mysteries already." Dia continued as she keeps writing the list.

"The missing teachers are kidnapped and killed by bandits. The missing objects are stolen by the bandits and taken to somewhere else other than our basement. Some students left the school legally and some are converting into rebels. Strange magic activities are done by the rebels who pretended to be students. The weird creatures came from these rebels activities and it kills peoples. Then lastly, the suicidal behavior was caused by poison gas and some by actual depression."

"I Object! We couldn't find the source of the poison yet!" Kanan said.

"I think we shouldn't try for now. The best thing we can do is to make sure that none of them are staying in our area." Chika said.

"She is right, our resources are not capable to do further investigation." Riko said.

"I have to agree with Kanan-san, a little searching for the source is important, especially when we all know that it takes more than a piece of paper to poison the whole school." You said.

"Maybe we should build more toxic resistant food to improve our quality." Hanamaru said.

"Yeah, maybe put it in cafetaria?" Ruby suggested.

"A little objection for that, the potions may cause an allergic reaction on some people." Riko said.

"My concern is something else, we should fix our student and teacher relationship." Mari said.

"Why is that, huh? Is it related with anything in this matter?" Dia asked.

"Well, I just think that student and teacher are always having this distance with each other. That goes the same to senior and junior. No one trust each other and no one willing to work together from the depth of their heart. Our enemy tries to make this as their opportunity. They slip in to our people, making them think that no one can be trusted." Mari said.

"Yeah, but, most of the Uranohoshi students are merging with Otonokizaka students now. They are getting along pretty nicely." Dia said.

"Yes, but Otonokizaka is Otonokizaka, Uranohoshi is Uranohoshi. We all know the Great Grand Enchanter has returned, the Otonokizaka ownership is back to her and I'm back to Uranohoshi. If I compare the amount of students, Otonokizaka has more students than us and they are a lot more solid than ours." Mari said.

"Hmm… I see what you're trying to say, Mari. You want us to know that at one point, Uranohoshi will be left by the Otonokizaka students. By then, they might no longer have the morale they have when the Otonokizaka students are here." Kanan said.

"That's a problem!" Chika said.

"Yeah! That's a problem! We need to get more students registering for Uranohoshi!" Hanamaru said.

"But how can we do that? We don't have the reputation that could attract students." Ruby said.

"Hmmm… then, maybe we should start talking about Uranohoshi?" Dia asked.

You seem to disagree, but she kept her mouth shut. Her eyes keep looking at the outside of the nearby windows, focusing her sight toward the small water that flows through the small pipe near the dried fountain. Could there be something worth investigating there?

* * *

The Great Grand Enchanter and her companions are packing their own stuff;

Even Nozomi herself wish to pack her own belongings after taking a quick bath in the palace. Her action is very well approved by the advisors but making a big question for the nobles, even Lady Dominico who happen to be paying a visit to make sure of their deal.

"Good Mor—…Oh! My! M'lady! You're packing your own belongings?" she asked.

"Why, yes. It's my belongings so it's my responsibility." Nozomi replied humbly.

"Do you not have any trusted servant to help you at the moment?"

"No, it's not like that. Like I said, it's my belonging so it's my responsibility." Nozomi repeated herself.

"I can give you a hand." Lady Dominico tried to help out.

"That's nice of you, Lady Dominico." Nozomi said as she continues to her work. Lady Dominico seems to be intrigued by the fashion that Nozomi brought and also the beauty tools she kept. She also pay a lot of attention to her accessory box and her polishing tools.

"M'lady. It's so rare to me to find someone as high as you using a mere fashion and accessories."

"I just couldn't find reason to spend in expensive fashion that I don't like." Nozomi replied.

"So you like these clothes?" Lady Dominico asked as she neatly pack up Nozomi's clothes. Most of her clothes are pastel colored with mature yet simple looking design.

"It fits me perfectly." Nozomi replied with a smile.

"I don't know what to say, M'lady. You are so humble." She said.

Nozomi replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh! Finally! This is the luxurious dress you were wearing in the party! How much did you pay for this?" Lady Dominico said as she pulled the purple dress Nozomi were wearing in the party.

"Ah, that one. My friend designed it and sewn it herself." Nozomi replied.

"My Goodness! Must be extremely expensive then! I don't think anyone can afford that!" Lady Dominico said excitedly.

"Hehe, I believe so." The Purplenette replied as she placed another stack of box which contain her first aid medicine stock.

"Say, If I made one for you, M'lady, will you accept it as a friendship gift too?" Lady Dominico asked.

"Hmmm… I'd love that, but, are you sure? You don't know me that much." Nozomi said.

"M'lady. I've already know who you are. You're a great woman that we all should respect. You're willing to take responsibility of your own belongings, staying honest to yourself and most importantly, you valued your friend more than anyone value theirs. I'm so glad to join you." She said respectfully.

"There, I was just doing it for myself. I need to make sure that I can serve myself so I can serve my people too." Nozomi replied. To be honest though, she just doesn't want to be served like a queen. There's only one person allowed to do that to her.

The two continues to work on her belongings. Lady Dominico respectfully not touching the important stuff such as documents and some private belongings that Nozomi marked. The only thing she touches are fashion and that's about it.

When Lady Dominico grab the clothes that Nozomi left after the quick bath this morning, She carefully fold it but stopped as she notices a stain of something on her dress.

"Oh my, M'lady. I didn't know you and your boyfriend was up for something last night." Lady Dominico said.

Well, Nozomi would be surprised if Lady Dominico knows about what she was up to last night, but then she realizes that she is holding a clear evidence of what she did.

"It wasn't last night!"

It was yesterday's afternoon, in the tent.

"Oh? Pardon me for my assumption, I thought it was last night, the stains looks a little fresh." She said.

That's embarrassing, but Nozomi should just play along.

"We went to the forest yesterday, maybe my clothes got stained by her clothes when we took a bath." Nozomi replied without bothering herself to snatch the dirty clothes.

"Her? Oh, you mean, you went with your advisors. Hmm... then, is it true that you're onto foursome with them?"

Wherever that gossip coming from, Nozomi swears to herself that she will snap on the person who started it.

"No! I'm only interested on one intimate love." Nozomi replied.

"Oh my! Pardon me again, Great Grand Enchanter! I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering about it since I was a little. Many people around me call foursome as the Advisor's love, a passionate deep penetration as the fox and Goddess, a gentle penetration from behind as crow's faith, then the rough penetration as tiger's rage. "

Is this some kind of… sex poses? Nozomi didn't know that people in this universe has their own name for sex poses. Will Eli know about those?

"I never heard of those. Tell me more." Nozomi said.

"Oh! Alas! I can't do that! It would be too vulgar!" She said

Right.

 _Drop that topic. I know there's another one that I don't want to hear._

The other her said.

 _What is the other one?_

Nozomi asked to herself curiously anyway.

 _Snake's caress. That's a sex position for a pair of woman. Came from the former Great Grand Enchanter and the Advisor Orochi._

 _Advisor Orochi? Do we have an advisor with snake god spirit?_

Nozomi asked.

 _I told you to drop the topic._

The other her seems angry. Maybe she should let that go anyway.

"But if you're that curious, M'lady. You can afford a book that I wrote. I will sell you a copy if you like." She said.

Now, maybe she is just trying to do a business after all.

"Interesting. I'll get one." Nozomi said out of her mind. The other her must be interested on that.

 _Wait there! Didn't you say that you want to drop the topic about that?_

 _I was just saying that I want to drop the topic about snake's caress. It's too awkward for me._

 _It's just a sexual activity between women, nothing so wrong about it. We've been doing that too!_

 _I'll tell you the detail later! Just get that book out of her! We need to read it!_

 _What?!_

"Oh my! You're so confident, M'lady!" Lady Dominico said.

"How much is it?" Nozomi asked—again, wasn't her thought.

"Let me just get it for you, M'lady! I'll be back soon!" Lady Dominico said before she ran off.

 _You're too shameless!_

 _It's a mature stuff! I'm old enough for that!_

 _I know! But to buy that without—…_

 _I don't need to think about it! I've been wanting it! It's all your fault for making me know how it felt like!_

 _Don't blame me! Ericchi was the one who started it!_

 _But it was you who asked for it!_

Nozomi keep arguing with herself. Without her realizing, her lover surprised her with an embrace from behind.

"Nozomi, you're not going to finish your packing if you keep arguing with yourself." She said.

"E-Ericchi!" her hands grabbed the kitsune's hand immediately.

"Just finish your packing, ok? We should think about the rest later." The blonde said as she kisses her cheek lovingly and releases her before walking away with a few documents on her arm.

 _What with that?_

Nozomi thought to herself.

 _Guess who's wanting to get things done early? Her—and us. The faster we work, the more break time we get._

 _Right. I wonder what we can do during break time?_

 _As long as we're still around the palace, we should avoid spending our time with Ericchi. What about paying a visit to a few peoples?_

 _That seems to be a good idea._

 _Yep, for now, let's just keep working, ok?_

 _Ok!_

Nozomi agreed to herself before she starts working on her packing again.

* * *

At the other side of the palace;

Umi, Kotori and Honoka packing up their own belongings too. It seems that the High General is taking a lot of souvenir with her.

"Uhm… Honoka-chan, I don't think we can carry all that at once." Kotori commented on the stack of large boxes chained together.

"But! These must stick together so I won't forget any!" Honoka said.

"Yeah, but… first, our cart isn't that big, second, we will keep them in our ship's storage which is already full enough when we got there, third I don't think they can fit to get through the door." Kotori said.

"Awww! I can't leave any of them here though!" Honoka said.

Kotori starts to worry if it breaks Honoka's heart too much if she really has to leave some of them.

"You should be more considerate, Honoka! What if our ship gets overloaded because of you?!" Umi said as she approaches them with a stack of books on her arm.

"But those are for my family and some are for Chika and her friends!" Honoka said.

"That's very considerate of you!" Kotori said.

"No that's not what you call as considerate! All they want right now is probably for you to return safely!" Umi said.

"Awww! Then what should I do?" Honoka asked.

"You should find your own way to send all that to them then." Umi said with a cold shoulder as she continues walking toward her cart. Her cart is stacked with a lot of books and equipment boxes.

"Uhm… Umi-chan, didn't you sent that cart last night?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm? Yes, this is the fourth cart." Umi said.

"Didn't you have that much amount of items last night too?" Kotori asked again.

"Yes, about 45kg each cart." Umi said.

"You're on the fourth cart, that means, 45kg times 4. 180kg in total." Kotori said.

"Yes, you're right." Umi said.

"Umi-chan, you brought too much souvenirs too. Please notice that." Kotori said with a sigh.

"I…I did?" Umi raises her eyebrows.

"Maximum luggage for each person is 50kg, Umi-chan." Kotori said.

"Whoa, then Umi is literally taking 4 person's limit." Honoka said.

"O-Oh! I—I see! I thought 50kg was for the cart weight limit." Umi said.

"You should fix that too, Umi-chan." Kotori sighed.

"Then, Kotori-chan, what did you do to your souvenirs? I thought you bought a lot of them too." Honoka said.

"Hehe, for mine, I put them all in my container." Kotori pointed to a medium sized chest in her cart.

"You put them all in your container? Does that fit the 10 meters fabric you bought?" Honoka asked.

"Hehe, my container is magical. I can keep—…."

Before she could finish her word, Honoka lifted the container.

"Umi-chan! We found our solution!" she shouted.

"Good Job, High-general Honoka! Let's put all of our souvenir there!" Umi said.

"Let's put them all in!" Honoka shout louder as she run with the box and Umi who quickly run with her cart.

"W-wait! You two!" Kotori tried to hold them back but it's too late to tell them anything. They're already off on their own. Once again, the ash brunette sighed.

"There goes my slot. I was hoping to find some things on the way and put it there." She mumbled to herself.

"Kotori-chan." Someone called her gently and playfully.

"Ah! Nozomi-chan!" she turns her sight to her.

"How're you going?" the purplenette asked as she approach her.

"Hehe, I'm doing well! I already put everything in my container." She said.

"Then you're done?" Nozomi asked again while scanning the room.

"Yup!" Kotori nodded cheerfully.

"Want to take a little walk with me?"

"You're done with your packing too?"

"Yep! I leave the rest to Ericchi because she often get so noisy about some stuff especially the documents. She never lets me put them in the container." Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, I understand. My container doesn't have the right feature to place documents. But I've been experimenting on this container slot that I just made last week. I called it the paper materials holder." Kotori said.

"Oh! That sounds interesting. Can I take a look?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm…sadly, Honoka-chan and Umi-chan took my container. They want to put their souvenirs inside it." Kotori pouts.

"Ah, is that so? Then, I can wait for that. What about the other thing that I told you last month?"

"Oh? The Air purifier?"

"Yep. Ever since I saw what happened to you yesterday, I started to feel the urgency to have those."

"Ah, I'm still experimenting with the water purifier. I tried it on the camp, it works pretty well but not perfect." Kotori replied as she walks toward her cart and open her leather bag. She searched in and taking out a pipe-like object before showing it to Nozomi.

When Nozomi examines it, she realizes that it just looked like the common water purifier she saw in her real world. The one with carbon and everything.

"You're right, it looks a little too simple." Nozomi said.

"Uhm... yeah, I feel like I haven't done any magic on it." Kotori said.

"I want to explore more possibilities! It's so fun to be an Alchemist!" she continued.

"Hehe, I totally thought you wanted to be an Elementalist back then."

"Well, yeah, because I thought learning about materials are fun, but then I saw Riko-chan demonstrating her alchemy magic, I become so interested on it!" Kotori said.

"Ah, then, what about Hanayo-chan? How did she change her heart?"

"Hehe, she went with me, then she thought she doesn't want to spend her time making things, she kind of prefer spending her time outside so she took a turn to Elementalist study." Kotori explained.

"That's nice, what about Honoka? I heard she is still bound with her magic study even though she has got herself a rank in military?"

"Her mother is a high enchanter and her father is a first commander who used to be an enchanter. It's only natural if her family insist her to keep studying. Honoka needs to make quite a struggle with it though. She always begs me to teach her basic of basics at the night before her exam." Kotori said.

"Sounds very Honoka." Nozomi giggled.

"What about Umi-chan? How is she?" she continued with a question.

"Nothing much to say, she is a great person. I've found my way to train her yokai spirit but also the way to avoid her spirit runs wild. Apparently, doing everything according to the rule, guiding one to the right place, defeating evil, devouring evil spirit and sending the message from the one who reign above her is what a Yatagarasu should do. As long as she does that, she won't go weaker."

"Isn't that what she has been doing though?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, but, her human ego always diverted her path. Her ego is to protect people she hold dearly even though it's against the rule. The day she saved me made her weak, then the day she keeps holding me tight under her protection makes it worse."

"There's nothing wrong with that. She has done the right thing to you." Nozomi said.

"Yes, but it was against the rule. I'm not supposed to be her priority, you should be! You're the Great Grand Enchanter, not me."

"In that case." Nozomi took a deep breath.

"From now, the rule changes. I command her to protect everyone who're in my side." She continued.

"Eh…?" Kotori flustered.

"The priority, is not me. But the people who're in my side. All of them." Nozomi continued.

"You can't just change the—…"

"I can, because I'm the Great Grand Enchanter." The purplenette cuts in.

Kotori realized that she is right.

"This way, you don't have to worry her weakening every day, right? Because she is playing according to the rule every day."

"You're right. Thank you so much, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori replied before she hugged her tight.

"There, there. But anyway, how did you know what Umi-chan should do to strengthen her Yatagarasu spirit?" Nozomi asked.

"It's in the old alchemy encyclopedia. It was in the creature section." Kotori replied.

So it was in a creature encyclopedia, then, could it be…?

"Can you tell me about the others?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm…I was just looking at the materials since I wanted to get them from marketplace before returning to Uranohoshi, but…hmm.. let me try to remember what I saw that time." Kotori tried to think.

"Kitsune was…"

"Wait, Kotori-chan, did you found the Kitsune potion or something?"

"Well, yes, but the ingredients are quite extreme. Apparently, to create a potion to turn someone into a yokai requires the Yokai spirit itself, in other word, the Yokai has to be turned into spirit and injected to someone's soul. The rest of the reaction is up to the person who got his or soul injected."

"They wrote the suggestion to raise the Yokai spirit's power and how to lower them as well."

That kind of book might be a danger for the Yokais.

"Almost all of them has similar ingredients with each other, and—…"

"Wait- sorry to interrupt again, where did you find those knowledge?" Nozomi asked.

Kotori scan the room first before leaning close and whispered.

"Kazuha-san made a copy of the pages for me. I already burnt them though. It was all to make sure that I can control Umi-chan. I'm her mistress after all."

Jealous. Why her mother never told her anything?

 _Because it was a forbidden knowledge._

The other her answered her thought.

 _The Encyclopedia is kept under the basement of this palace. Yes, I said it right, it's under the basement. Very deep inside the earth._

How her mother gets it might as well be a mystery. She shouldn't try to pry further.

"Anyway! I remember now. Kitsune is submissive to its yokai side if it eats a living creature, harming an innocent soul, seducing more than one soul, and having sex with a soul that is not sworn to her. Basically, you should marry her and stop her from eating a living creature if you want to keep her under control."

"I see, what about Maki-chan?"

"Byakko? She is already doing what she needs to do. I suspect her to know about that information before us." Kotori said.

That's true. Maki own this palace after all.

"Then, what about Advisor Orochi?" Nozomi asked again.

"Hmm? I never heard of that one to be exist in your reign, do you have any Orochi Advisor?" Kotori asked.

"I might be… or the former one did."

"Then I have no idea, I don't get any copy of that one." Kotori replied.

Weird, no one knows about the snake god advisor.

"I see, I guess I've got enough information about them all." Nozomi said.

"Hehe, by the way, have you seen Odette?"

"No, I haven't." Nozomi replied.

"Didn't she went to look for you?"

"No, all I met was Lady Dominico." Nozomi replied.

"Uhm… she was looking for you this morning. Her doctor was panic because Odette gone missing from her therapy bed. She only left her note saying that she is going to look for you."

"Hmm, I wonder if I should go find her?" Nozomi wondered.

"No need." Suddenly, someone came in to their conversation.

"Ah! Maki-chan!" Kotori greeted her.

"Maki-chan, hey. Are you done with your packing too?"

"My helper did it for me." Maki said as she twisted the tip of her hair. Her eyes are not looking at them.

"She probably talks about Niko, Rin, and Hanayo." Nozomi whispered to Kotori.

"I suspect the same." Kotori whispered back.

"H-hey! I heard that, ok? But anyway. I have more important task in my hand. Odette decided to give me this." She showed a roll of paper in her hand. There are a few more scrolls in her long robe, Maki probably has to run an errand from the palace before leaving.

"She said that's for you." Maki said as Nozomi took the roll of paper off her hand, opened it carefully and read:

"Please meet me in my workshop as soon as possible."

Looks like someone gave up searching and decided to invite her instead.

"Uh… alright. Thanks." Nozomi continued as she rolled the paper again.

"It's an invitation, huh? You might want to go with someone else than Eli."

"I'll go with Kotori-chan." Nozomi said.

"Eh? Me? Sure."

"Go ahead. I have to send more letters." Maki sighed.

"Why do I have to run this errand? I'm a princess." She complained to herself before leaving.

Kotori and Nozomi giggled to her.

"Looks like even a princess still has to get her hands dirty sometime." Nozomi commented.

"Not to mention she is our Master espion too." Kotori said.

Kotori and Nozomi giggled again before they decided to leave to answer the invitation.

* * *

Somewhere in the palace;

Eli stacked her documents on the document case. Covered with leathers and silk to make sure that they are well protected.

"Being as tidy as ever, Eli-kun?" asked a woman who approached her.

Eli raises her eyebrows, knowing the voice so well.

"Kazuha-san." She gestured politey.

"Greetings." She gestured back to her.

"I have to make sure that these documents we made sent back to our place in good condition. That's why I take care of the documents myself." The blonde answered her.

"Is that so? Then, mind if I help you?"

"Surely," Eli replied humbly.

The two proceed to take care of the documents, packing it tidily and carefully.

"So." Kazuha broke the silence.

"Have you ever think of marrying my daughter?" she asked.

Eli surprised to hear the sudden question.

"Aren't we not married enough?" the blonde asked back playfully.

"I'm serious. I'm her mother, I have the right to ask this to the person who touched her every night."

Eli realize that she should've not made that playful remark.

"Surely, I'll marry her one day." Eli said.

"I'm not buying that. It's when, where, and how."

"I can't answer you, ok? I have to discuss this to Nozomi before deciding."

"Did you discuss with her when you decided to take off her virginity?" Kazuha asked calmly. Eli didn't even know why she asked such a sensitive question.

"What with you all so sudden? Did I offend you?" Eli asked.

"The only offense I'm taking right now is the way you try to charm other woman while you're walking with my daughter." Kazuha said.

"I wasn't even trying to—I mean, alright, I did, but that wasn't my intention. I was just fooling around! Your daughter is still my priority! I'll choose her over any woman in this world."

"I do not question your faith to my daughter, but I question your ability to hold your wild side. Intentional or not, you have that wild side which could hurt my daughter's feeling. I doubt she will give you up, but pain is a pain and I hope you're going to avoid that in all cost."

"Don't worry, I will not hurt your daughter's feeling!" Eli replied.

"I told you, she is my priority." She continued.

"Then, when will you marry her? Tomorrow? Next week?" Kazuha asked.

"W-Why are you so eager? I told you I will have to—…."

"When?" Kazuha insisted.

Eli took a deep breath and places all the items on her hands.

"After we got the—…"

"The exact time please." The older woman said clearly.

Eli sighed again.

"Three month. Give me three months to prepare a wedding."

"Are we living in a stone age? You don't need that much time to prepare a wedding."

"Fine, next month."

"In week."

"Four weeks."

"One." Kazuha said.

"No, impossible. Three Weeks." Eli said.

"Two and that's final." Kazuha said.

"I can't prepare a wedding in two weeks!" Eli said.

"You are a yokai, you don't need sleep."

"But I'm dealing with human being!" Eli insisted.

"I want it happen within two weeks. More than that, I'll destroy you." Kazuha said.

Eli rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe this, you're so persistent."

"That's the final. I hope to see the result before the times end." Kazuha said before she left the last document on the rack, sealing it with leather and left.

Eli shook her head, she can't even comment on how Kazuha being so persistent to her. She still believes that she shouldn't rush her wedding, especially because she wants to make the wedding special. But what her perfectionist mind can do when she is faced with a time limit?

Plus, she doesn't know if she could just do this out of nowhere. She has to talk about this to her own parents too—and she doesn't know where her mother or father is. Maybe the only person she should talk with is Alisa, she is the only blood connection she has.

The next thing she needs to think quickly is about her proposal. How she will propose her? Should it be made public with luxurious settings or be made into a private proposal with romantic settings? Maybe she can try the traditional one.

So many things to consider, but she also need to focus on her documents—or maybe not since all the documents are magically arranged in the proper place. Kazuha must've done that for her, but either way, she still couldn't think of the right thing to do. She truly needs some time to make sure that it can turn into something perfect in a short time.

* * *

At the Palace's workshop;

Odette has been waiting for Nozomi in front of her door. She sat there sweetly and her eyes sparkles from her own sadness. She is like she is about to cry but holding it back as hard as she can.

"Odette." Nozomi greeted her sweetly along with Kotori who followed her.

The woman raises her head, looking at her with frown and pouts.

"What do you want to talk about?" the purplenette asked her intention anyway.

"The duel was a draw." She said.

"Hehe, I believe so. You've done pretty well yourself." The Great grand enchanter replied.

"No I haven't. Ayachi was blackmailing me." She said.

"Blackmailing you? With what?" Nozomi asked.

"With wind power, remember that Odette is scared of powerful wind?" Kotori said.

"Not quite right, she said she will send me to the west mountain if I didn't lure you to the destination and help her."

"So, was the duel idea came from her?" Nozomi asked.

"No, it was mine." She replied with blushes on her cheek.

"I see, so you really want to test my ability?" Nozomi asked again.

"As much as I wish I was in her shoes." Odette replied.

Nozomi flustered.

"What do you mean?" the purplenette asked curiously.

"I wish I'm one of your advisor."

"W-what?" Nozomi getting even more flustered. She thought that she wanted to be a Great Grand Enchanter, not the advisor?

"When I was seducing them, I told them, I want to be one of them. They took the wrong idea, then they left with nothing to say except for the Grand Magister, or perhaps, let's say, the advisor Kitsune."

So Odette knows that Grand Magister is equal to advisor Kitsune. As expected from a mage soul, they can't possibly be fooled by a transformation magic.

"She told me that nothing can replace a long-lost love, she was right, but she got the wrong idea. I didn't like her, Advisor Yatagarasu, or Advisor Byakko. I wanted them to know that I'm capable of charming one soul, just like them."

Nozomi is getting even more confused. What's going on here?

"The only person I truly want to be with is you! Great Grand Enchanter!" she said with red face and embarrassed tears in her eyes.

This is getting even more scarier for Nozomi.

"The duel was just an excuse to show you what I got, but I ruined it by showing my weakness, my fear to powerful wind that took my beloved family and fiancé life away! Worse, that Ayachi Azura tried to get her political whatsoever thing in my action, blackmailed me, and trying to make me turn into her scapegoat. I wish she wasn't in my way and I wish she could understand my intention!"

Well, Nozomi also misunderstood her intention. Who would've expect her to…wait, what?

"Wait-wait, you… likes me?" Nozomi tried to confirm.

"No, more like I love you so much, Great Grand Enchanter! I've read your story in Our Secret Swing, written by Dia Kurosawa. She told everything about the Grand Magister and you! You're such a loving and caring creature, you understand the cold and cruel Grand Magister, loving her with such a pure and true love. I wanted you to love me like you love her too! Like I'm one of your advisor!"

What on shattering earth she just heard. She didn't expect that and alas it was all taken from Dia's book. Maybe she needs to complain about this.

"You also protect everyone under your wings, under your care, and loving them like they are your children. I want to be there! I want to—"

"L-Look! Odette-san!" Nozomi interrupted. Odette quickly silent herself.

"I'm glad you have so much feeling for me, but, everyone has their own places. I can't accept you as my advisors, because becoming my advisor is so much more complex than how it looked like. I can't just take you in at will, besides, the palace needs you." Nozomi tried to convince her.

"What does it takes to make me yours? Should I strip?" She asked as she almost tried to take off her clothes.

"No-no! Odette-san! Please respect yourself." Nozomi said.

Odette surprised to hear the respond. Then she starts to cry.

"W-Whoa! Odette-san! Why are you crying?" Nozomi asked in panic, Kotori who've been standing behind her seems to be astonished by the event.

"Even if you're rejecting me, you made me fall deeper to love. I can't believe this is happening to me!" she cried.

Nozomi is all confused now. She always know that Eli, Maki, and Umi are heartbreaker, they always handle it with their own way, but, who would've expect herself to be a heartbreaker too? She can't handle this!

"There-there, Odette-san. Maybe you need to find someone else. You wouldn't want to break a pure and true love, right?" Kotori said.

Odette still crying—but she nods.

"There must be another person that will take care of you like Nozomi-chan taking care of Eli-chan. You just need to keep living and try the best of yourself." Kotori said.

Odette nods again—but she is still crying. Nozomi can't leave someone like this!

"Uh… looks like she won't stop crying until we have to gather in the harbor." Kotori whispered to Nozomi.

The purplenette took a deep breath and releases it as she looks at the crying woman.

"Ok, Odette-san." Nozomi called her. Odette try to stop crying as she looks at Nozomi.

"Please stop crying. We can meet again later, besides, I'll be wanting to use your services from time to time. My people needs a lot of materials and you are the only person I can trust for that." She continued.

Odette nodded again—she is trying her best to stop crying.

"Now, what about a hug? I can give you a hug." Nozomi offered—and Odette immediately accept it. She hugged her so tightly and even snuggles herself to Nozomi.

When she releases her, Odette shows that she is trying to look tough.

"I'll be waiting for your letters, Great Grand Enchanter! Even if it takes forever!" she said.

"Hehe, I'll be sending you letters when I have things to tell you." Nozomi replied.

"Now, I think we have to hurry ourselves, Nozomi-chan. We might still have some things to check." Kotori said.

"You're right. We'll be going then. Bye Odette!" The purplenette turns around along with Kotori who seem to be busy looking at something inside her pocket.

When Nozomi walks away, she can feel that Odette is looking at her sadly. She wonders what she can do to fix that, yet she couldn't figure out anything even until she steps out of the workshop area.

Sometime she just wishes that she has Eli's romantic blood flowing in her vein.

* * *

The Harbor;

Umi, Honoka, Niko, Rin and Hanayo are settled with their packing. Everything they are worrying about are kept inside Kotori's magical container. They won't have to worry about overloaded ship or missing any souvenirs.

"Haaah… Kotori-chan's container is our greatest savior-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, that red head has a lot of things to keep, I don't even know how to arrange them." Niko said.

"Maybe we should ask Kotori-chan to make us the similar container!" Honoka said.

"Might takes a while, she only made a pair of container and it wasn't the perfect container yet." Hanayon said.

"It wasn't? I didn't know." Umi said.

"Kotori-chan made it with me and Nozomi-chan. We all have to do a lot of brainstorming to create the magical slots." Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya! They used a lot of ores and wood materials, I'm one of their supplier-nya!" Rin said.

"Hmm…maybe I should contribute more on her creation. I feel bad to not know anything about this container." Umi said.

"Don't worry about that, most of her materials are easy to get for mages, might be very difficult for the non-mage though. The record of materials detail and sample also recorded in magister's library too. Eli-chan gave us a lot of supports for that so we don't have to trouble ourselves with searching for information." Hanayo said.

"Is that so? Then, I should talk with Eli, maybe she can give me lead about what I can do for her." Umi said.

"hey." Someone suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Ooo! Maki-chan!" Rin called her cheerfully.

"Hey, Maki-chan! Done with your princess errand?" Niko asked mockingly.

"Oh, shut up! But anyway, are you all ready to sail?" Maki asked.

"Our stuff, yes, but us, not sure. Is there anything we missed?" Honoka asked.

"Let's see, huh? Have you all give the parting gift to my mother?" Maki asked.

"Yes, a ton of Otonokizaka's gem, a ton of Otonokizaka's flower seed, and our records." Umi said.

"Heh, alright. Guess you gave it all already. We're set to go then, unless you have any unfinished business."

"Hmmm… well, I had one."

"Had…? So, have you done it?" Maki asked.

"Not really, not my problem anymore too." Honoka said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Umi asked.

"Someone was asking me if I could give them a training to become as strong as a bear, I told them to just fight a bear and see how it works." Honoka said.

"H-hey! That's a problem! What if they're killed?!" Umi yelled.

"Well, they returned to me last night. They said she have found their weakness, then the next thing they say is that they want to see me again and challenge me to a fight after they managed to defeat the bear. I said yes and they went off again. Not sure what happen next, but maybe it's not my problem anymore." Honoka said.

Everyone sighed to her remark.

"Maybe it's not. We better go before we get to watch a bear fight." Maki said.

"You're right. That's the last thing I want to see here. Watching a bunch of nobles stabbing each other to death was enough." Umi said.

At the same time, Eli walks out of the ship. She looked a little troubled and deep in her thinking world.

"Eli!" Umi called her. Eli raises her head, looking around to look for the person who just called her.

"Eli-chaaan!" Honoka yelled.

Eli turns to them.

"Oh, everyone." She said as she walks to approach them.

"Busy with anything?" Umi asked when the blonde is getting closer to them.

"No. Not really." Eli replied with eyes averted.

"Is that so? I don't mind if you need me for anything." Maki said.

"What about a little celebration to relieve stress?" Honoka offered.

"A celebration? We don't have much caretaker to make that event, you know." Umi said.

"We don't need to! We just need to hang out and everything!" Honoka said.

"It sounds like a good idea. Maybe I need a little liquor tonight." Eli agreed—but clearly, she was just trying to change the topic.

"Ooo! Liquor!" Honoka raises her eyebrows.

"You can't drink that, Honoka. Don't make me start telling them what you did when you drank a small glass of beer with lowest alcohol. "

"I-I didn't do anything!" Honoka retorted.

Umi sighed.

"First, you start singing about something so poetic, then you run out of the school gate, jumping and sliding down the stair, run off, somehow dodging all the running carts while dancing and still singing, and—…."

"Ww-wa-wa-wah! Stop! Stop! Ok! I won't be drinking!" Honoka said.

"That sounds like fun-nya, let's drink, Honoka-chan!" Rin said.

"No, Rin-chan! No!" Hanayo scolded her.

"Looks like we got some troublesome drinker, huh?" Maki said with a chuckle.

"I know—that's too bad, drinking is what an adult do." Niko said.

"Not really, I personally dislike drinking." Maki said.

"Huh, what? Why? You're like a master espion, shouldn't you be drinking to socialize?" Niko asked.

"Exactly, I only drink to socialize with people who also likes to drink. Many people say that drinking is meant to soften the business, but most of the time, it makes the business go harder. My business partner doesn't even understand what I'm trying to make them do." Maki replied.

"Uh, maybe you're giving a little too much drink, Maki. The drink was only meant to make conversation comfortable, not getting them drunk." Umi said.

"Is that so? Then I guess I've been doing it wrong." The Master Espion replied as she starts twirling the tip of her red hair.

"As for me, most of the other Grand Generals likes drinking. All I need to do is to ask their favorite drink and bring them in during meeting. I talked to them while they are sane enough to listen and answer, after a few drinks, they might starts babbling or saying things out of nowhere. At that point, I usually leave them to enjoy their night with whatever they want to do. Sometime I accompanied them to make sure that they're not doing anything that will scar their reputation as a grand general."

"Well, understandable. You're dealing with a serious matter after all. I don't think a drunk decision will make anything goes better in battle." Maki said.

"What about you, Eli?" Niko asked.

"Me? Hmm… I drink in regular basis. My body temperature isn't that stable." The blonde replied.

"Ah, that's right. You're an ice mage after all. I heard they often have body heat issue." Hanayo said.

"What? Why an ice mage have body heat issue-nya?" Rin asked.

"Because they're keeping ice magic within themselves. It might be worse for a Yokai because they produce lesser body heat. If they didn't keep themselves warm, their temperature might go below zero and by then they will have difficulty on moving around or touching objects. Some ice mage uses liquor to keep their body heat, some prefer to carry or wear magical objects that could keep their body warmth."

"Ooo! Did you have any right now-nya?" Rin asked to Eli.

"Magical objects to keep my body heat? Yes." Eli replied as she showed her Odachi. The Handle is made of red glossy material warped with thick light blue leather, the blade made of light metal and covered with icy-looking crystal on its surface

"Oh! Is it amber? Is it ruby?" Rin asked.

"Flare Crystal. Crafted by the finest Kousaka family's smith, Honoka's mother." Eli replied.

"My mother made that?!" Honoka asked.

"Well, yes, you didn't know?" Eli asked back.

"I didn't!" Honoka replied.

"That's why you should be more paying attention to them!" Umi scolded her.

"I thought all my mother did was housework and selling sweets!" Honoka replied.

"She was the greatest weaponsmith, Honoka. Along with your father who were the best swordsman in their age. The two conquered the tourney in every city." Umi said.

"Am I the only one who think that Honoka is far too dense about her family? Even her best friend knows more than her." Niko said.

"I have to agree with that." Maki sighed.

"C-Come on! I just never asked and they never told me too!" Honoka said.

"I understand, I know the reason why they never told you." Eli said.

"Why?" Honoka asked curiously.

"Because while she made the greatest weapon in the world, she also made the biggest opportunity for one soul to destroy the world." Eli replied.

"I've never heard of that story. Please tell us, Eli." Umi said.

"Yeah, that sounds like an interesting story to tell." Maki said.

"It might be pretty long, why don't we save that for later? Might be a great topic to tell to everyone else." Eli said.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

The school is running normally. Everyone has returned to their own classroom while the school leads are busy with managing each of their own division. Mari has returned to her work, but she seems to be still a little too weak to do anything difficult. Dia usually will spend her time managing the magistrate, but she prefers to help the blonde to recover.

"So your plan is to get Uranohoshi their own students, right? Do you think we can do that?"

"According to our people's research, this island has a lot of mages who keep themselves away from the social life. They are scared to be known or captured by the Holy Orders. It's not easy to go out of their closet." Mari said.

"Go out of their closet? I don't think that's the right word to describe that." Dia said.

"Whatever, you know what I mean and my communication is a success." Mari said.

Dia sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll let that go like how I let you make a big chaos by editing my fiction." She said.

"Oooh! So you finally figured that out!" Mari said.

"Do you intentionally slip those details there?"

"Yes, to save the Magisters." Mari said.

"To save us? Why?" Dia asked again.

"Someone from the Azura family has been planning to rob information from us, their target is an information about why a Great Grand Enchanter capable of using a powerful magic. They've kidnapped, tortured, and killed some of the magisters in the Otonokizaka, then they framed Kazuha for the murder."

"They did something like that?" Dia asked.

"Ayachi was a close friend of Kazuha, but her desire to obtain the power of Great Grand Enchanter is too high. Another thing is about Kazuha's true identity, didn't you know that she is Advisor Orochi?"

"Yes, I knew that one. But, what I wonder is, why are you putting them in my fiction? How do they know that you put them in my fiction?" Dia asked.

"All I did was fishing for the idea to come out of their own mind. I told them, the secret of something great won't be written with a direct word. It effectively keeps them away from the true library that keep the real document about Great Grand Enchanter's secret power. I slip all the information in your fiction, making them believe that the artifact is the key to figure out the secret, then before you know it, they start to follow everywhere your fiction leading them to." Mari explained.

"Hmm… I see, so you're saying that my fiction controls them?" Dia asked.

"Yes, another thing is, every artifact that I made them collect is not as powerful as what written in your fiction. I also made up a few stories and link them with your story to make it believe-able. Then the other thing is that I enhanced the artifact's security value by creating extra obstacles and puzzles for them to solve. Believe it or not, they even killed their own people just to obtain some of the artifacts. The Azura Family is crazed." Mari continue to explain.

Dia nodded, now she understands the real reason behind all that editing work Mari did.

"Maybe I should continue writing after all." Dia said.

"Yes, you should. Then, oh, do you mind if you direct them to the pit that Great Grand Enchanter made?"

"Well, I can arrange a story about that. What are they going to look for though?" Dia asked.

"Every time a Great Grand Enchanter using the power of nature out of her emotion, a crystal will be made. The crystal will be called as the crystal of her emotion. It wields a powerful magic, but will also make the wielder controllable by the Great Grand enchanter. You don't need to mention the side effect or if you're up for a little prank, just go for something ridiculous." Mari explained.

"I understand, I'll go write them right away." Dia said before she left her office.

* * *

The Cruise ship is done with their preparation;

Everyone has started to sit on their own places. The ship crews—or also known as the Espions diligently make sure that they didn't miss a single thing. They also made sure that no one dared to sneak in to the cruise ship. They already took out some intruders who were trying to steal from the storage, none of them managed to touch anything before the Espion drag them out and punish them with their own way.

Meanwhile, the caretaker already finished their preparation including making sure that none of them is left behind. The students who were brought along are very helpful and friendly to everyone around—they even made quite a fame in the party which is great for the Great Grand Enchanter's fame.

The ship is ready to sail, the Monarch gave them a farewell, sending them with a smile and luxurious gifts. Nozomi couldn't say no to them, but she always can make sure that those things given to anyone who are willing to appreciate them—not now, later.

Odette, Malia, and some nobles they met in the west are giving them a farewell too. They might be a trouble later, but at least Nozomi knows that the Monarch are very capable to take care of them.

Nozomi stood next to all of her advisors and friends, waving a goodbye to everyone who wish to see them parting away from the harbor. The next few minutes are them starting to not see the harbor's ground, then they look away from the harbor and starts to see each other.

"Hey, Maki. About the errand you were running." Umi said.

"What about it?" Maki asked.

"You were just pretending when you complain about it, right?" Umi said.

"I-I was! I was really complaining about it! It's against my will!" Maki said with flustered face.

"But why did you also send letters from yourself to my associates? You also sent some to the Holy Orders of the West Kingdom." Umi said.

"I-it was…" Maki averted her eyes.

"To raise protection and upgrade the security facilities. My magisters associate also received those letters." Eli said.

"H-hey! D-Don't say that out loud!" Maki said with blushing cheek.

"Wah. Maki-chan, you truly protective and caring to your mother-nya!" Rin appreciated.

"As expected from Maki-chan, she is very kind." Hanayo commented.

"I-It's not like that!" Maki turn away from them.

"I'm going to take a break! I'm tired!" she stated clearly before leaving them.

They watched her entering her own quarter and slammed the door.

"Nothing wrong with admitting that you care about your mother, duh! She needs to stop overreacting when people compliments her." Niko said.

"She is always like that. Too shy to show her caring side, maybe she just doesn't think it's cool." Eli said playfully.

"I-It's the opposite! S-She is very cool for doing that!" Hanayo said.

"Yeah-nya! Extremely cool!" Rin said.

"Then, keep complimenting her until she gets the idea." Eli chuckled.

"Keep it natural though, I hate fake compliments." Umi said.

"Ok-nya! If it's anything natural, Kayo-chin is the best!" Rin said.

"E-Ehhh? Wh-why… oh… Rin-chan! That was a pun, right?" Hanayo said.

"Hehe, maybe-nya!" Rin replied before she also ran off to somewhere.

"W-wait, Rin-chan! What does it really mean?" Hanayo asked as she follows her.

"Huh? What with those two? Running off out of nowhere." Niko said.

"You should go take a rest too, Nikocchi, you look pretty tired." Nozomi said.

"Eh? Me? Not really." Niko replied.

"You can't lie to our eyes, Niko. We can see your tired soul. You were working so hard to get Maki's stuff in our ship." Eli said.

"N-not really. I wasn't working that hard. I was just doing what I can do. It's not like I care so much about her or something." Niko said nervously.

"Really? Then it was just attempt to suck up to the princess, huh?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I-I'm not a schmoozer! Sheesh!" Niko retorted with blush on her cheek.

"So? Take a break?" Eli said.

"Fine, I'll do that." Niko said before she left to (maybe) her quarter.

"Oh, by the way, Eli-chan." Honoka called the blonde.

"What?" Eli replied shortly.

"I want to hear about my mother tonight, can I book you for a hang out?" Honoka asked. Eli turn her eyes to Nozomi.

"That depends on Nozomi. Does she has any business with me?" Eli said.

"I don't mind for a story time. Let's hang out tonight, when everyone can join." Nozomi replied.

"Then, we should prepare table, Honoka." Umi said.

"We should also bring some snacks! I'll go ask the caretaker to help me out." Kotori said.

Honoka nodded to agree. The three gestured to Eli and Nozomi before leaving the two on their own.

"Now, what should we do, my goddess?" Eli asked with her most flirtatious voice.

 _What should we do, huh?_

Nozomi thought.

"What about a little intermezzo? We've been doing so much work. Not that we can do anything until we return to school." She said.

"An intermezzo, huh? Sounds good to me. I'll be your humble servant, honey. Ask me anything and it shall be done."

* * *

 **So, know what it means?**

 **Intermezzo chapter is next! The chapter is fully able to be skipped if you're uncomfortable with the requested content:**

 **1\. Futa-Eli x Nozomi.**

 **2\. Futa-Umi x Kotori (subtle)**

 **3\. Involve drinking and being drunk.**

 **4\. other sensitive content.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	21. Intermezzo Chapter!

_**A very very long intermezzo-chapter! Once again, I'll put up a warning.**_

 _ **1\. Futa Eli x Nozomi**_

 _ **2\. A subtle hint of Futa Umi x Kotori.**_

 _ **3\. Little bit fun with Niko (vs) Maki**_

 _ **4\. Characters Drinking and being drunk.**_

 _ **Hope you Enjoy it!**_

* * *

The night falls;

The ship sailing so calmly with the sky colored in dark blue, the stars glittering and the moon reflected the sunshine. Tonight is a beautiful night, but not as beautiful as the Great Grand Enchanter—or so the Grand Magister think.

She cuddles her as they sat near their window, just an innocent fun that every lover would do when they are too tired to do any intimacy.

"Ericchi, do you think Honoka and the others are ready?"

"No, Umi told me that they want to take a short break. It's been a tiring day for us all."

"True, I've been so tired from lifting up everything. Even though its all packed inside my container, it's still tiring!" Nozomi said.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you a reward." Eli said.

"Is it the way you allow me to ask anything to you?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes."

"Not fun, you always do that everyday." Nozomi said.

"Am I really?" Eli asked back teasingly.

"Well, not really since you often say no to some things."

"I will do anything you ask tonight. Even if it's something very ridiculous." Eli said.

Nozomi feels like Eli already know what she wants to ask tonight.

"Hmmm… let's start from this. I want to eat more yakiniku tonight."

"And be fatter and hard to walk. No. Your diet stands still."

"You said it's anything!" Nozomi pouts.

Eli chuckled.

"I'm joking. I'll make you one soon, is there anything else?" Eli asked.

"Hmmm… what about asking the alchemist to make a diet potion for me? That way, I don't need to worry about gaining more weight."

"I'll have them deliver it to you. Anything else?"

"Just some drinks and savory snacks." Nozomi said.

"Alright then, I'll go get them for you." Eli said as she stood up.

"Uhm, Ericchi, just prepare it for the hang out tonight. No need to bring that to me now."

Well, Nozomi didn't think of that one. But she kind of agree with that. Thanks to the other her for reminding that she should be hanging out with her friends tonight.

"Sure thing." Eli said before she left the room.

Now, while she went out to do her request, she wonder if she can do something around here.

 _Nozomi. Let's try to ask that._

Her other self said.

 _Ask what?_

She asked to herself.

 _That, the thing we did in the tent_.

 _The neat fun?_

 _No, didn't we want it to be messy?_

She doesn't know if she wants it messy now. The fact that she still remembers the time when she let Eli do her with a real manhood makes her feel a little weird. It's true that she did it from behind so she couldn't see how Eli looked like—but the fun was actually neat since she doesn't need to strip or worrying if the milk of their action left an evidence in tent. Plus, the fact that Lady Dominico somehow able to know that she was doing it by checking her clothes.

 _We should open that book and check out what we can do. We still have 2 hours, Nozomi! Let's use that time properly. You don't want to get distracted when you're hanging out with the others, right?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Just remember how good it felt like._

 _Yes, but, I don't think I…_

 _Don't worry. If you don't know what to ask, I'll ask._

 _It's not like that, I just feel a little nervous because… I never actually saw what happen back then, that's why I felt comfortable. But if I ask it now, will I feel comfortable?_

 _That's why, I told you that I will ask her. We should just prepare some things for that._

 _What to prepare? Condom? Like before?_

 _Who cares about that one. We are not in a real world and we are having sex with a genderless creature! She won't get us pregnant if she doesn't want us to be pregnant with her child. We used condom last time because we want it to be neat._

 _Then we disposed it in that small cauldron…_

 _We didn't, we just hid it there. Something already took care of it too by the way._

 _What something? I don't remember taking care of it._

 _Honoka's new pet. That baby gargoyle ate the condom and its filling._

 _Eww! How gross are you?!_

 _I'm not gross! The condom is made of dried magic insects, crushed into powder and made into an elastic material. Honoka's pet eats insects and larvae!_

 _W-what? It made of insects?_

 _Yes! It's alchemy! The insects powder has an ability to avoid one being from getting pregnant. When used to make condoms, it will avoid sperm to fertilize ovum. So even if the condom is broken, it's still useable._

New things to learn, but now Nozomi felt like she doesn't want to use condom.

 _Alright, so what's the preparation you're talking about?_

Nozomi asked.

 _Bed. We need the bed to be extra fluffy. I want to play rough tonight._

 _You always want it rough!_

 _You like it too!_

 _Because I'm you! Sheesh! I was just saying that you don't need to tell me that we will play rough tonight. I already know!_

 _It will be so much rougher than usual, Nozomi! It's a real thing after all, Eli won't be trying to be gentle like when she uses her water magic to create the fake thing._

 _Hmm, alright. I'll make the bed extra fluffy._

Nozomi said as she quickly adjusts her bed, adding extra bedcovers and arranging the pillow to cover all the rough part of the bed.

What next?

Her favorite liquor.

 _It's very unhealthy._

 _She is a yokai, Nozomi. Not a human. She can drink whatever she wants._

 _Right, but I'm uncomfortable when her mouth smells like alcohol!_

 _Just fill in her flask. A little drink is fine. You don't want to freeze to death, right? It's better to smell that than getting a very cold body enter your womanhood._

 _Well, I'm used with that water magic._

 _Let's just make it warm, ok? It will be great, trust me._

Nozomi sighed to herself before she took Eli's flask and pick her favorite liquor bottle from the container, filling it in carefully and placed it next to the bed.

 _What next?_

 _Extra cover to help us clean the mess._

 _That thin fabric then, maybe I should ask Kotori-chan to make more of those for us._

Nozomi said as she picks a sheet of transparent fabric and covered it on top of her bed.

 _Next?_

 _Oil._

 _What?_

 _If you don't want that we can use the natural lubricant._

 _Natural lubricant? Isn't oil natural enough?_

 _Not that oil, silly! I thought you are used with oil thing!_

 _Did I ever use them?_

 _Oh dear. Let's forget about that. I don't want this going awkwardly._

 _So?_

 _Natural lubricant it is. I'll do it if you don't want._

Nozomi still don't get it.

 _Now, let's move to the next thing. We need to wear a sexy dress._

 _Like what?_

 _That transparent lingerie._

Nozomi didn't remember having that kind of thing. Did the other her bought it somewhere?

 _I already have them before you came here. Should be somewhere within Eli's wardrobe._

The other her said.

Nozomi quickly search inside Eli's wardrobe. She did find some fashion that doesn't seem to be owned by someone like Eli. She ignored them all until she found the transparent lingerie. It has decent design and quality, colored in white and probably will show all the exotic part of her body in better representation if she wears it. Must be very expensive.

 _Is this really ours?_

Nozomi asked to herself.

 _It is. I used it for a kinky pleasure with her. Cute, isn't it?_

 _Let's see if its comfortable enough._

 _It is, you can sleep in it too._

The other her replied as she starts to change to the lingerie.

 _What about the hair?_

Nozomi asked.

 _Fish braid. Ericchi loves that so much._

 _Bah, braiding is always so complex._

 _It's worth it. Ericchi will be so excited to do you._

 _Us._

 _Right, us._

 _What about face?_

 _No make-up. Ericchi hates the taste._

 _Who likes eating make-up anyway?_

Nozomi proceed to prepare herself. She knows that these might turn to something very messy, but she did it anyway—knowing that it might enhance her intimacy experience with Eli.

 _Actually, lip balm is fine. Let's get the chocolate flavor._

 _Chocolate flavor?_

 _Yes, somewhere in Eli's wardrobe too. Search it._

Nozomi began to search it and managed to find it inside Eli's make up box that she kept inside her wardrobe. She is then using it immediately.

 _It's sweet._

 _Make it thick._

Nozomi agreed silently as she starts to put some thick layers of balm on her lips.

 _Now, use your finger, take a little layer off the tip and stick it on our core._

 _What?! Are you serious?!_

 _I'm serious. Just do it._

Nozomi sighed to herself once again before she proceeds to do what she asked.

 _Ok, we are done. Let's just sit on bed while waiting._

Nozomi agreed to do that.

 _Actually, strike a pose, you look so dull._

 _What pose?_

And before they could think of it, Eli already returned to the room.

"Nozomi, I asked the ca—…" she pauses as she look at Nozomi.

"My, aren't you bold?" she said with a smile.

"Do you like it?" the other her took over her lips and body. Now she sat with legs crossed and body slightly leaning to the back. She looks so elegant and professional.

 _You are good at this._

Nozomi commented.

 _I'm experienced. You better watch me do it, ok?_

 _Not like I can watch myself!_

"I certainly loves the way you look tonight, how do you know that I keep that lingerie?" the blonde asked.

"Sheesh,you're such a spoilsport, Ericchi. Why would you ask unnecessary question when you only need to enjoy what you see?" the purplenette posed in the most sensual way she could make. Sometime Nozomi just feel like she is born natural when it comes about flirting this helpless blonde.

"You're right. Why am I asking such a question?" The blonde replied as she closes the door tight, locking it with a wooden plank and starts to close down all the curtain.

 _Look at her, she is extremely hungry now._

 _Is she really?_

Nozomi asked to her other self as she watch Eli approaching her. She sat next to Nozomi, gazing so lovingly, caressing the back of her jaws, and discover the sweet chocolate smell from her lips. Without doubt, she starts to press her gentle lips to the purplenette's enchanting lips.

Her kisses are not different than usual, but Nozomi can feel her enjoying every single stroke of their touches. With her hands starting to explore the curves of her body, the Great Grand Enchanter already has her mood up for a joyful ride. She showed the lust that she kept from ever since they stayed in the West Palace.

 _Ahh… maybe we're the one that is too helpless for her. I'm already in the mood for the action._

Nozomi said to herself.

 _Her touches are too good to be true. She is way more skilled in this!_

She appreciates her while the blonde gently shoves her down to bed, loving every part of her body with her gentle hands and lips. Nozomi didn't even realize that her lingerie is pulled down to expose her large asset, she only get to realize it when Eli starts to suckle her nipples so playfully while her hands massaging her part tentatively.

The timing of the change of action is perfect, Nozomi doesn't even need to say or leading her with anything. She kisses her curves when her nipples had enough loving, then began to move down to her core, licking her so greedily and not forgetting the sensual sensation she needed on her legs—it's a little cold but Nozomi is very used with Eli's body temperature.

Her body starts to lose control, its like the yokai has used her magic to control her. More kisses, more touches, and more liquid are spent, lubricating their body. Nozomi always loves it when she sweats while wearing a minimum fashion, especially when Eli is there to tend for her lust.

When the blonde began to strip while looking at her, Nozomi realizes that it's time for her to ask what they wanted to do.

"Ericchi." She called her erotically as she lifts her body up and lean on the stack of pillows.

Eli stopped for a moment, looking at her curiously.

"Would you like to fill womb with your love?"

The sentence just escaped her mouth. The other her surely knows what she should say.

"Nozomi, am I hearing it right?" the blonde asked.

The purplenette smiled lustfully.

"I don't need you to turn into him. All I want from you is to make yourself able to do that. Just like what happened in that tent." She said. Nozomi didn't know that Eli is partially transforming her lower part, (she was taken care of from behind!) but she believes that she felt something similar to the fluffy breast when the deep penetration happened.

"Is that so? Then it shall be done." The blonde replied as she slowly taking off her majestic hakama. Revealing a length that look partially ready to enter her depth. The shape and size is perfect, just as big as what she usually desires when Eli use her water magic.

 _What should I do next?_

She asked to herself.

 _Lubricate it._

 _How?! You know that I don't even—…_

 _I'll do it._

And from that, the purplenette flirtatiously beckon to the blonde. Eli understand her intention immediately and she let her length displayed right in front of her mouth. The scent is just the same, but a little stronger and will probably taste different.

Her hands grab the length, her tongue starts to lick from the curved tip. It tastes just the same, but felt different. The temperature is just like usual too, like touching a recently refrigerated meat. Can she really make it warm? With that liquor?

"Mmmmh… it's a little too cold." The purplenette said with sultry voice.

"I'm sorry. Let me fix it real quick." Eli quickly pick the flask next to the bed, surprised that it's already fully filled with her favorite liquor.

"You're doing that intentionally, right?" she said.

Nozomi replied with a giggle. Eli drank the whole liquor from the flask, places it back on where she took it from. As she adjusted herself on the same position once again, Nozomi doubted for a second, but the other her forced her continue to taste the sinful length—and be greedier about it. She let it slides into her mouth, licking and sucking it inside. Her eyes keep looking at Eli who seems to be surprised by the sensation—and clearly, she is not used to it.

 _How cute._

She said to herself.

 _I know, that's the face that I missed so much. The face when she gets nervous and trying so hard to look tough._

Her other self continues to guzzle the blonde's length greedily. Lubricating the tip and move on until the sack of her length. Eli's face is blushing so red but she keeps holding on her position. She is enduring so much there. It's fascinating.

 _Maybe it's time for us to try something else?_

 _Like what?_

 _Between our breast._

Nozomi knows that she often does that while using the water shaft, but she isn't sure about how it works for this matter. She felt her body being controlled to slide down and her hands massaging her own asset, opening the cleavage as if she is inviting Eli to put her length between her cleavage.

Surprisingly, Eli knows what to do. The Blonde places her length between her breast, grabbing both of her nipples and drag it to the middle, forcing the breast to pinch the length. Then she starts to hump her. The Kitsune's body heat starts to raise and honestly, Nozomi felt not that different since all she needs to be aroused is to know that Eli is tending her.

The way it slips between her breast—and the way Eli hold her makes Nozomi felt so special, sinfully special. She wants to keep looking at it, repeating the motion and listen to Eli's soft nervous moan. She is so cute—too cute for Nozomi's heart. Maybe it's better than her usual intimacy, but maybe it's just because this is something new for her.

Eli is such a perfectionist, Nozomi always know that from the start of their relationship. She didn't know that Eli want it to be in everything though. Even on the time when they are supposed to care nothing about hygiene or neatness. When she reached her orgasm, she pulled her length to the inside of her cleavage, covering the exit with her palm and spray the sticky liquid while making sure that nothing reach Nozomi's face.

"That should do it for the first round." The blonde said as she tried to control her breath.

"I don't mind it if you want to spray that to my face."

Well, Nozomi didn't mean to say that, but the other her have to say that without her permission. Nozomi care about being sprayed on her face. It makes her dirty and using face soap might not completely remove the stains. She might miss some on her hair too. Will be very embarrassing if anyone as sharp as Maki spot it before herself.

"But I prefer it if you do it inside. It would be such a waste if I didn't swallow your love juice."

That's not even what Nozomi want to say! The other her needs to be less naughty about this sort of thing. The blonde giggled and she move her hips a little lower.

"Then, let me tease you a little. I need to make sure you are lubricated properly."

"It's already wet."

"Really?" The blonde checks her core with her fingers.

"You're right, it is. Let's see the inside, shall we?" she continued as she penetrated her fingers in, digging all the liquid that Nozomi made. The turquoise eyes looking at her lover, gazing with full of desire as she felt her core tended. The blue eyes replied by displaying her hunger, silently telling her that she wants her so desperately.

Her entrance isn't as tight as before, but it's still as tight as a virgin. Eli is always so gentle to her and most of the time, she only penetrates a single or two fingers in along with the tongue that pleasure her. Tonight, Eli gave her what she usually felt, the usual ritual they did every time the mood is right and they're not overwhelmed with their work.

The next thing is what different—and probably what Nozomi call as the main course. Eli has started to prod the tip of her length in the entrance.

"I didn't know that different angle can make a different sensation."

"it's not even that deep when we did it in that tent, you're not even fully erecting."

"Well, I didn't get to show you that. Was worried if you freaked out." The blonde replied as the head of her length hooked inside.

When it got in, Nozomi realizes that it might be bigger than two fingers. She might freak out right now, but when she looks at how Eli gently hold her legs and carefully make the first slide…

 _Maybe it's not that bad._

She thought.

 _Because she is Ericchi. She will make sure that we are comfortable._

 _Well it's getting comfy now._

Nozomi commented as she felt the penetration slightly hasten.

"Is it good, Nozomi?" Eli asked gently.

"Yes, I hope you get a little faster and deeper though."

She didn't ask that!

"Is that so? Then, be prepared." She replied as she humps her a little faster but still steady.

The sensation is indeed getting better for Nozomi. Could she really be after the wildest pace they can do?

She can feel herself squeezing the length, deeper and deeper, reaching the entrance of her womb and prodding her spot. A little pain around the entrance but it gives her the unique sensation she needs. The erotic sound of their flesh connected and the lustful moan of her lover makes her feel so wonderful.

A little break to help the couple's breath, a change of style to keep the fun going. The Blonde held her waist while the purplenette kneeled on the fluffy bed. The head of the length once again entered the entrance, hooked and played its role inside her. Eventually, Nozomi starts to lose her control—and she try to not to submit to it. She grabs a pillow, holding it tight and bit the tip of its cover.

She couldn't see her, but she can feel her gripping her sweaty skin, grinding her depth while kissing her tight back. These are the sensation she couldn't compare to the time she was grinded with that water magic. The warmth that she shares, the moan that she listens like a melody, then the warm liquid that sprayed inside her, dripping and forcing its way out as the length kept its motion.

Another round for Nozomi, she still wanting to be loved. Repeating the ritual with another style and this time she wants to be on top, held as Eli sat down, leaning to the pillow that she prepared. They kissed with their lust wavering around the peak. Embracing each other as their hands venturing her lover's soft skin. She knows that a white pool of mess made as she aggressively sucks her hard length, but it is what makes her feel so glad to have Eli.

She pulled her down to bed once again, locking her waist with her legs, silently demanding for more love poured inside her womb. Starting from the powerful push until the quivering energy finishing their wonderful rush.

Maybe Nozomi should make another round happen, but maybe not soon. She can feel her entrance aching from all the penetration. She needs to take a good break or she might be worn out at the time they need to hang out with the others.

"That was fun." Nozomi said as she sees her lover squeezing out the last tear of the liquid above her core. She is officially pregnant if Eli wants her to—but luckily, she is not.

"I didn't expect you to be this lustful."

"It can't be helped. Your expression makes me feel so aroused." Nozomi replied when her lovely blonde lay down next to her.

"No, what I mean is, you were fucked with a shaft. My shaft."

"Ericchi, you already know the answer."

"What?"

Nozomi chuckled and she gently dragged the blonde's jaw with the tip of her finger, kissing her lovingly and whispers.

"It's _your_ shaft, Ericchi. I'll let you fuck me with it anytime."

"In that case, I'll do you some more when we got the chance."

"Hmm? Are you addicted with it now?"

"What can I say? Your inside feels so good. I don't think any other woman can make me feel that way." The blonde replied.

"You don't think? So, have you ever feel another woman's inside?"

"No, I can't compare you with another woman, honey. It's unfair. You are a goddess, they are human."

"You are such a charmer." Nozomi said playfully as she embraced her lover.

"By the way, I'm thinking of something." Eli said.

"What is it?"

"What do you think when you hear about something white and long?"

"Are you talking about your shaft?"

Eli chuckled.

"Maybe I should make better visual, but that works. My shaft is white and long."

"Was that a wrong answer?"

"No, but my question is wrong. Let me think of the right word. Hmm… what about golden bell and pigeons?"

"A Shrine? A Church?"

"Hmmm… alright, that might be close enough. What about, a pair of rings?"

"Wedding?"

"Correct."

"So, what about it? Do you finally realize that we should get married status?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of it."

"Why? Is there anything that avoid you from doing that?" Nozomi asked again.

Eli remain silent for a moment.

"There is, I need to finish them off for good." She said with her cold voice.

"What? Who?"

The blonde shook.

"Nothing, never mind it." She faked a smile. That's disturbing, but Eli is Eli. She probably will tell her later when she is ready.

"Now, should we take a quick bath and meet everyone else?"

"Sure."

Nozomi replied before the two sat up and prepare for a quick bath.

* * *

In the ship's bath area;

There are two bathrooms in the ship. Public for (obviously) public use and a Grand bathroom that made for people with title, that's what the sign says—or what the unwritten rule says. It's not locked nor guarded, but if someone who doesn't have any title use that place for a bath, people might start to talk from their back.

Niko always wanted to have title on her head, just so she can use all the exclusive things she always finds. Now that she need to take a bath to refresh her body and mind, she is in a big dilemma to choose between being talked from her back or joining the crowded public bathroom. Everyone wants to enjoy their night with a refreshing bath.

"Hey, Niko-chan! Want to join us for a bath?" asked a student. The black haired girl looking at this student. She looks so dirty and her friends are sweaty. So disgusting and awkward.

"Nah thanks! I'm waiting for someone!" Niko replied immediately.

"Who? Hanayo-chan? Rin-chan? Or perhaps the Otonokizaka's Princess?" the student asked teasingly.

"Nah, they said they need to take care of some things first."

The students giggled.

"We know that. They are going to bath after us since we are taking turns in preparing for a party night."

"Huh? A party night?" Niko wondered.

"Yeah, at first, they only plan for nine people, but then they realize that maybe the party should be for everyone so they decided to make everyone prepare for the party. The theme is to celebrate a job well done."

Niko didn't know that.

"So who is it that you are waiting for?" the other student asked.

"Hmm, don't tell me, the Master Espion?!"

Well, Maki is indeed unoccupied and it's so easy to make her lie about something.

"Yeah. We promised to take a bath together." Niko said.

"Ooohhh! So you are going after the high standard. That's a good spirit, Niko-chan. Good luck." The student replied.

"Don't forget to tell us about how it felt like in the grand bathroom, ok? We want to fantasize about it sometime." The other said jokingly.

"Yea, huh? I'll tell you later." Niko replied with her smug face.

Now she might need to talk about this to Maki. She took her good chance to escape from the crowd of people lining for the public bathroom. Heading toward the Master Espion quarter, Niko scan through the area for any witness, then snuck in when she believes that no one saw her.

When she got in, she can see Maki already holding a towel and about to enter a room inside her quarter.

"Oi! Maki!" she called her

"Hm? What are you doing in my quarter?" Maki asked.

"Help me!"

"I'm on my break time. Ask someone else." The redhaired woman enter the room and slam her door.

"Oi-oi-oi!" Niko quickly run to the door, but that effort only stops at the time she heard the door locked.

"Come on! You only need to accompany me to the grand bathroom!" the little woman insisted.

"Huh? Why you want me to go there? I don't even go to the grand bathroom! I have my own private bathroom."

"I know that, you snob. But help me out for once, ok? Just pretend that we promised to go to bathroom together!"

"I don't use eastern bathroom, ok? The grand bathroom is eastern bathroom. My bathroom is western."

"Isn't that a good coincidence?! If you don't know how to use eastern bathroom, I'll teach you!"

"Not interested." Maki replied as the sound of water heard from the inside of her bathroom.

"Come ooon! Just for this once?" Niko begged.

Maki remained silent.

"If you do me this favor, I'll cook any western cuisine for you tonight. I got myself a few recipes from the palace's chef."

The water sound stopped. Maybe Maki is listening to her now.

"Can you cook spaghetti?"

"Is that the noodle with seasoned tomato sauce?"

"Yeah. I like it with extra tomatoes, savory grinded meat, parsley cuts and less amount of garlic. Oh, I usually add cheese powders and mozzarella too."

"You are such an expensive kid." Niko said.

Maki says nothing, but the water sound is enough to tell Niko that Maki is ignoring her.

"Hey! Ok! I'm sorry! I'll make it however you want it! Jumbo size if you got the appetite."

The water sound stops. A few seconds later, the door unlocked and Maki has her hair partially wet.

"So, what do you need me to do again?" she asked with her towel hung around her shoulder.

* * *

At the café;

Kotori, Umi, Honoka finished their preparation. They got quite dirty so they need to take a quick bath before meeting up with everyone.

"Haaah, I guess we still need to take a bath after all."

"We only have about an hour left before the meeting. Let's make sure that we do it quickly." Umi said.

"Then, I'll go prepare my stuff. Me, Kayo-chan and Rin-chan need to line up for bath." Kotori said.

"No, wait, Kotori. You can take a bath with us." Umi said.

"Yeah! The grand bathroom is not crowded too. It's better for quick bath!" Honoka said.

"Uhm… but…" Kotori averted her eyes.

"Who cares about title. I believe our leader will not mind it too. People won't talk from your back too, because they all know who you are." Umi said.

"No, Kayo-chan and Rin-chan…" Kotori still thinking.

"They can join us!" Honoka said.

Kotori turn her gaze to her two friends who seems to be still enjoying the menu at cafe.

"I'll go ask them. Why don't you and Honoka go first?" Umi said.

Kotori nodded with doubt while Honoka nodded cheerfully.

"Come on! Kotori-chan! Let's go prepare for a quick bath!"

The ginger haired woman quickly pull the ash brunette out of the café.

* * *

In the bath area;

Maki and Niko walks to the grand bathroom while People in the line for public bathroom looking at the two with envious eyes. Niko seems to be proud when she is holding Maki's hand, exactly the opposite of the redhaired woman who seems to be less interested on showing her emotion as she moves toward the entrance.

When they got in, Niko took a deep breath and Maki went ahead with placing her stuff in the locker. She is already in her long bathrobe. Only need to open and hang her robe to get on bath session. Niko is still fully dressed and still taking her time—this time, is to appreciate the luxurious looking bathroom.

"What with you all so sudden. There's nothing special with this bathroom."

"I was just trying to get in here without being talked from behind."

"Huh? What? Isn't that unavoidable? I believe they are doing that right now."

"Yeah, but at least it was something decent." Niko replied as she starts to prepare for her bath.

"We only have four lockers here, by the way. Just put yours in my locker and don't touch the others." Maki said. Niko examined Maki's locker, it looks clean and almost like a new locker.

"You rarely use your locker?"

"I only use them in some occasion. Sometime I don't even use it for bath." Maki replied.

"Is that so? Hmm…." Niko replied before she falls in her own thought.

"I told you, I rarely go here to bath. I have different culture, ok?" Maki said.

"Stick with it just for tonight! I'll make sure you get the best spaghetti you will ever taste!"

Maki remain silent, but her face said it all: she can't wait to see how it goes. She already knows that Niko is skilled in cooking, she often steals a few bites from her pan.

While the master espion wash her body at the leftmost of the water tap, the little girl took the rightmost of the water tap. The water tap is designed with magical tools—and its Nozomi's idea to make it since that's what she always use when she is in her real world. She has to make a few modification to adjust though. Instead of two water tap, she made three buttons that could control the water temperature. Blue button (made of sapphire) for cold water, green button (made of emerald) for normal water, then red (made of ruby) for hot water.

"Man, this felt so good. I don't have to wait for a long time to use this water tap." Niko said as she presses the green button.

Maki didn't respond to her remark. She doesn't even have anything interesting to say.

"Hey! Check this out! The tap has more features than the one in public bathroom." Niko said as she presses the red button. Suddenly a blaze of fire blast out of the tap.

"Whoa!" Niko quickly make a distance.

Maki witnessed the whole thing and she couldn't help to not laugh at her.

"God Damn it! Why are you laughing?! I'm nearly died!"

"Not sorry. It was funny. Should've seen your own stupid face." Maki said.

"Sheesh! Why would anyone have this dangerous thing here anyway?" Niko complained.

"The reason why Nozomi never release the feature yet because she wasn't ready. There are still something wrong with it, she will change that in the future."

"Is that so? So much for being a Great Grand Enchanter."

"Hey, Niko-chan. You know what, she told me this once: I'm a Great Grand Enchanter, my duty is to serves my people, to keep them safe and prosper."

"I knew that, duh! My point is, why would a Great Grand Enchanter do something as dangerous as that."

"Because she is protecting her people, duh! She doesn't want anyone to get hurt, so she took the first damage if she has to. Besides, I think she has no problem with self-heal. She has the greatest magic after all."

"If I'm her, I'll make someone else do the testing for me." Niko said.

"Yeah, that's why you are not the Great Grand Enchanter. It's not easy to be one, ok?" Maki said.

"I knew that too. I don't plan to replace her anyway. All I want is to sit where I fit." Niko replied.

Maki remained silent for a moment.

"It's not easy to be her, and it wasn't easy to be me too. While many students has started to accept me, some are still looking at me with those cold eyes. They thought I'm still a traitor, even though I have placed all my heart to serve under her, they still refuse to get that title off me."

"Bah, typical problem. My opinion is to ignore what they say. They don't know you, you know yourself. Even If you don't know yourself, you eventually will."

"Tch, you're a snob. If you are in my shoes, I bet you won't be saying that."

"My feet doesn't even fit your shoes. I'm born as a pure noble blood, you're born a loser." Maki said.

"Huh!? What did you say?"

"The real reason why you never feel fit in your place is because you didn't even try to sit comfortably."

"Oh yeah? I think you never sit comfortably too. Look at you! Being all paranoid about everyone."

"It's my job! I'm a master espion!"

"Not that it means you can't be friend anyone. I bet you don't even have anyone you like."

And before Maki could respond to her, the two heard something from the outside of the grand bathroom.

"Someone is coming…!" Niko panicked.

"Ah, Eli and Nozomi. I can sense them." Maki said.

"W-what?! You better hide me!"

"W-Why would I hide you and why are we hiding from them anyway?!"

"Just do that, ok? I can't let them know that I'm using this bathroom!"

"Then why are you asking me to get you here!?"

"Come on! Don't make me get in trouble!"

"T-This was all your stupid fault! You cause this on yourself! I'm not helping you!"

"Then what about the spaghetti?!"

"The S-Spaghetti!?"

"Yes! If I'm in trouble, you won't get your spaghetti!"

"F-Fine! I'll hide you! But don't make any noise, ok?"

Just a few seconds later, Eli and Nozomi got into the bathroom with their bathrobe. Maki pulled Niko to the locker and hid together.

"….and they said, why would the Great Grand Enchanter sit on the stairwell instead of the chair we prepared for her? Then I told them, with my humblest tone, because my clothes are dirty and I wish to not stain the chair." Nozomi said as she enter the room.

"Then? Did you manage to hold it back?"

"No, they insisted me to sit on the chair. They won't mind me staining their chair. So, yeah, you know, because it was so warm and fluffy and everything, I can't hold my fart and while I do that, I'm talking as loud as possible. Turns out that my fart was silent—but it's quite stinks and they totally didn't suspect me. They suspected someone else—it was the guard who came in at the same time with my fart."

"Oh God! Nozomi! Lucky you, huh?" Eli laughed.

"I told you, being a Great Grand Enchanter has its own benefit. But sometime I just wish that I never have to put all that mask when talking to them. I'm not the tidiest person, not even a perfect being. I'm lazy, slob, and eats like a pig."

"Yet you still able to keep this body posture."

"It's your contribution, Ericchi. If you're not the one who makes me do all those weight control program, I might be looking like that professional fire mage we met in the party."

The blonde giggled again.

"You should give yourself a little credit. I won't be able to control you if you don't want to be controlled by me."

"I gave myself enough credit, by being so confident when having a good fun times with you." Nozomi said as she winked on Eli. The blonde laughed again.

"So, what happened to the guard?" Eli asked.

"People were looking at him with these cold eyes, then I said: Mercy for your soul, I respect people who have worked so hard to fulfill their duty."

Eli laugh harder as she heard it.

"What duty? Taking the blame for you?"

"Well, that's the truth, but everyone thinks that what I was saying is that the guard might smells bad because he was working so hard to guard things. Then there is this person saying: he could've took a bath before meeting the Great Grand Enchanter."

"Did you say like: I care nothing about that?"

"No, I said, time is merciless, but my forgiveness is limitless for those who faithfully do his job. Let him go and continue our discussion."

"Isn't that just a poetic way to say: thanks for taking the blame. Now you can go and pretend that nothing ever happened here?"

"It is! But anyhow! We continue the discussion like nothing ever happened. Then surprisingly too, I got myself an advantage since many of them felt bad for that happening."

"Speaking of something smelly, do you smell anything?"

"Other than the scent of our body, no." Nozomi replied.

"I smell a yokai and a human." Eli said.

"Shouldn't that me and you?"

"No, not my scent, not your scent. It's a little vague since you smell pretty strong." Eli said as she keeps looking around.

 _Darn it, she knows!_

Nozomi could hear someone speaking—from the inside of the locker.

"In the locker." Nozomi said as she pointed to the locker.

"Maki's locker?" Eli asked.

"Yes. I heard it."

 _W-What?! She can hear my spirit talking?!_

Now Nozomi knows who's speaking.

"Hmm… I certainly smell something there." Eli walks to examine the locker. She is sniffing the gap of the locker and eventually opening the locker door. Nozomi certainly able to see Maki and Niko there, but Eli is acting like all she can do is smelling them."

"Maki… are you here?" Eli asked.

Maki didn't respond, she seems to be thinking and observing in the same time.

"Are you bringing someone here? I can smell someone else that I rarely smell." Eli said.

 _Nozomi, help me! Get her off the locker!_

Nozomi totally heard that. But why? How can she ask why? Should she just assume things right now? Maki and Niko are fashion-less, wet, and hiding in a locker…

Are they doing what she thinks they are doing?

 _Nozomi!_

Maki called her again as Eli sniff closer to them.

"Ericchi, why don't we ignore that and do something more interesting?" she asked as she grab Eli's shoulder. Eli turned around, she looks pretty serious for a moment, but then her eyes suddenly sparks as if she got an idea.

"You are right, why don't we?" Eli asked with flirtatious smile.

Nozomi has a bad feeling about this. Eli is gazing at her so hungrily while pushing her further to the other side of the wall.

"E-Eh? Ericchi, let's not do that in a public place." She said.

"Oh, it's alright, it will be fun. We should give them a good show." Eli whispered.

"Good show?!" Nozomi flustered.

"You know, because someone is hiding right there with someone else, they might be up to for something fun before we got there. We need to teach them a little lesson."

"Lesson?"

"Yep, we're not actually going to do it. But we will make ourselves look like actually doing it."

 _That sounds fun._

The other her said.

 _You think it really will?_

Yes, let's start from pretending that we are so aroused and wanted to give a little hand job.

"So, what should we do here?" Nozomi asked flirtatiously as she lean close to Eli and grope what between her legs

 _Hey! Hey! Nozomi! You heard me, right? Don't tell me you are going to do it here right in front of me!_

Maki said.

The purplenette ignored her, pretending that she heard no one.

"Nozomi! Don't actually touch it! I might actually get a boner!" Eli warned her with a whisper.

"Oops." Nozomi giggled.

"I can't control my manhood yet, so be very careful, ok?"

"I know, sorry." The great grand enchanter giggled again before she makes a little distance with the length.

 _Nozomiii! Don't do that! You are ruining my eyes!_

Maki protested as Eli began to fake her moan while Nozomi trying her best to not actually touch the soft (yet tempting) length. Both of Eli and Nozomi glancing at the locker, while Eli can only smell her scent, Nozomi can see Maki trying to cover her eyes while Niko seems to hold her own mouth.

"Uhmm… Look at you, being soft and everything. Should I tough you up with my mouth?" Nozomi asked suggestively.

 _No-no-no! Don't! Just don't!_

Maki yelled.

"Sure." Eli smiled as she spread her bathrobe while Nozomi kneeled. She can see the length still dangling between her legs, smell just as exotic and tempting as before. Maybe Nozomi wants another round after all, but not now and not here too.

Nozomi pretend to give her a blowjob, by covering the sight with the bath robe and moving her head back and forth, glancing at Eli who's still pretending to enjoy the moment. When she change her glance at Maki and Niko, they looked like they are seeing something that they really don't want to see—it's too late to undo it and they can't even walk out or protesting.

Suddenly, Eli lift her head, realizing that someone else are coming to the area.

"Umi!" Eli said.

Nozomi quickly stood up—and her nose accidentally hits Eli's length when she tries to stand up, showing it out of her bathrobe for a second. Maybe Niko and Maki saw that, but that probably makes the prank goes better. They look like they are about to drop their jaws.

"Whoooaaaa!" Rin suddenly appear in the bathroom with her bath stuff in a basket and still wearing her dirty miner clothes.

"Oh! Rin-chan!" Nozomi greeted her cheerfully.

"Ah! Nozomi-chan! We'll be joining your bath tonight!" Rin said.

"Really? That sounds fun!" Nozomi said.

From that time, Nozomi knows that Maki and Niko's face changed. Maki seems to regret something while Niko looks so surprised by what she sees.

"Hehe, excuse us." Hanayo said when she came in to the bathroom.

"Excuse us too!" Kotori said cheerfully along with Umi and Honoka behind her, greeting with their own way.

"Oo! So the Otonokizaka princess is here too?"

"There! I don't have such title! My mother doesn't even own Otonokizaka!" she said.

"Well, she rules Otonokizaka." Nozomi said.

"Don't be silly! You are the one who rules it, Nozomi!" Kotori said.

"Let me fix this for you." Eli said as she steps forward slightly between Kotori and Nozomi.

"Nozomi's reign is as big as the light reach, your mother's reign is on Otonokizaka, so, technically, she is the queen of Otonokizaka and you are the princess." She continued.

"She is right, even though there are still more people up there having the right to control your mother's action, all decision is led by her and you are her daughter so technically, you are the Otonokizaka Princess." Umi said.

"I'm not even born on the east!" Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan! You are just being too modest!" Honoka said.

"E-eehh!?"

"Yes, I agree. Kotori! You should be more confident!" Umi said.

They walked in and to Niko's surprise again, they are able to pull out showers from the wall near the currently empty tub.

"We should make sure to be as clean as possible before getting in the tub!" Umi said.

"Let's just fill the tub first!" Nozomi said as she run to water tap on the tub, pressing red and blue button in the same time to create hot water.

"Ohh! Is that working properly now?" Kotori asked.

"Not yet, I'm still thinking of a way to make the red button works like pressing both green and red in the same time!" Nozomi said.

"I see, then call me anytime if you need me!" Kotori said cheerfully.

What's more shocking for Niko is when she looks at the person next to her—she is already not there anymore. She is already returning to the leftmost water tap and pretend like she has been there for a long time!

"Oh! Maki-chan!" Rin ran to her.

"Ah, Maki, I didn't know you were here." Umi said.

"Heh, a change of environment would be fun." Maki said.

"Niko-chan, what are you doing in the locker?" Hanayo asked.

Well, damn. Niko didn't know that the master espion could cleverly left her behind.

"Uhh…I'm…" Niko couldn't explain herself, she turn her eyes to Nozomi and Eli.

the two aren't helping her though. They totally pretend that nothing ever happened before then.

"Isn't that what she always do? Being overly paranoid and weird?" Maki said.

"H-Hey! Don't just pretend like you aren't involved with me being in the locker!" Niko said.

"Yeah, all I did was opening the locker for you then you get in there as soon as you hear everyone else coming." Maki said.

"Niko-chan, you are so weird-nya! I like that!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Don't say that, sheesh!" Niko complained.

"Niko, shower or the traditional one?" Umi asked casually. The little girl wonders why no one felt weird with her existence here.

"Shower?" Niko replied. She doesn't know what shower is, not yet.

"Then I'll set it up for you." Umi said.

"Hey, Umi. Set one for me too. I'm getting a little tired from the traditional way." Maki said.

"Sure, do you want me to teach you how to set it up too?" Umi asked.

"Please." Maki replied as she immediately approach Umi.

"Niko-chan! What about the soap? Traditional soap? Foam? Or liquid?"

"Uh…foam?" Niko replied—she doesn't know what foam soap is, but it sounds cool anyway.

They went on like nothing has ever happened. Umi teaching Maki how to set up the shower while watched by Rin, Nozomi talks about the water system with Kotori and Hanayo, Eli trying to make sure everyone's wardrobe is in a dry spot, then Honoka prepare the soap and shampoo for everyone. How could Niko never realize that she has many good friends already? Maybe she should actually appreciate them some more.

Bath session starts, they are still talking to each other. Umi and Maki still talks about the shower management, Hanayo, Nozomi, and Kotori are still talking about the water system, Rin starts a conversation with Eli and they're talking about some running shoes that Niko doesn't understand then there's Honoka busy with listening to people and trying to fit in. She eventually fits in with Rin and Eli since she got quite a knowledge about equipment, but Niko still couldn't find the right place yet. Maybe she should talk with Umi and Maki first? They are the easiest to understand at the moment, no need for complex knowledge—or so she thinks.

"…so basically, the engine isn't inside, but under?"

"Yes, it detects your body size from your weight and height."

"What it do with those?" Maki asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Nozomi said that she will do something with it later." Umi replied.

"Oh…" Maki smirked.

"Very useful." She continued sarcastically.

Maybe Niko shouldn't join this conversation. Too _'serious'_ and _'useful'_. She moved her attention to Nozomi, Kotori and Hanayo.

"….so then I was like, how can a soft object turn hard? As an alchemist, I have to know how!" Kotori said.

Somehow, Niko doesn't like how the conversation starts.

"Then I put everything on my little map, writing everything that could go from soft to hard."

Niko doesn't even want to know the list. All thanks to what she saw last time. She knows that soft thing between the specific blonde legs can go hard.

"Can I see the list?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm… Actually, my list is not that good. All I wrote was from liquid to solid, but not solid to something more solid." Kotori tried to explain.

"Oh, so you wrote stuff like Jelly?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Kotori said.

"Then, I suggest you to add bread."

"Bread?"

"Yeah, in specific steps, you can make bread as hard as a wood. That's without magic so I believe you can do better with magic." Hanayo said.

"Ooohh! You are right! Thanks for reminding me! I totally forgot that we can do that!" Kotori said.

"Hehe, yep, no problem."

"What about you, Nozomi-chan? Any idea?"

"Muscles." Nozomi replied.

Does Nozomi has to say that? Niko hates that so much. Maybe she should step in after all.

"Do you have to give that answer?!" Niko protested.

"Hmm? What's wrong with muscles, Nikocchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I know what you are trying to tell them, but heck, what's the occasion!? Why do you have to list stuff that could go from soft to hard?!" Niko asked.

"Uh. For our new project."

"What is it?" Niko asked.

"Something to enchant strength." Hanayo said.

"Yeah, the object is pretty long and if used too often, it will become soft." Kotori said.

Niko doesn't even want to guess it.

"The object is pretty elastic too so it's really difficult, freezing it will not solve the problem, we need to make it able to endure heat and still elastic."

"Hey-hey-hey, just answer my damn question. What is that object?!" Niko asked.

"Uh…we don't have name yet." Kotori said.

"It's a special rubber that we made for the new water tap engine." Nozomi said.

Right, they have been talking about that. What Niko is thinking?

"Actually, I think muscle is the answer. Maybe you can learn the structure? I believe the library has a lot of books for that." Hanayo said.

"Well, I can tell you where and how you can learn about muscle system and structure. But you will really need your lovely girlfriend's help." Nozomi said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh. You're right, Umi-chan got plenty of muscles. I believe I can examine hers."

"Yep-yep, that's right!" Nozomi said.

Niko still dislikes what Nozomi trying to suggest.

"Oh, and, Kotori-chan. You know. There's a specific muscle that could help your research."

"Which part is it?" Kotori asked innocently. Nozomi lean closer to her ears and whispered something. Hanayo seems curious, but if it meant to be a secret, she couldn't do much.

"O-ohh!" Kotori blushes madly.

"Hehe, it's a good opportunity. Yokai is versatile."

"I will certainly ask that!" the ash brunette said excitedly.

Somehow, Niko felt like she couldn't tell them what in her mind, but what can she do anyway? She can't possibly guess it out of nowhere or making Hanayo even more curious than she looks like right now.

* * *

After half an hour;

Everyone are done with washing their body. Niko aren't sure why she still couldn't find herself comfortable around them. Even though she can feel that she is surrounded by kind people, she just couldn't find herself to fit there with them.

They already prepared the hot tub and everything. Went in and take their own position. Niko is the one who went in first before Honoka who took the middle spot. Niko would like to be next to her but she couldn't have any idea about how to talk to her. So she decided to take a spot somewhere a little further—right at the furthest corner.

She heard people are coming in to the tub, but, she didn't expect that all of them are following her. Maki took the spot right next to her, then there's Nozomi followed by Eli at the other side. Rin and Hanayo take the spot next to Maki, then Kotori and Umi next to Honoka.

"Haaah… it's so calming to be here with my favorite peoples." Nozomi said.

"Are we?" Eli asked suggestively.

"It's true. All of you are my favorites. I'll add the other nine too."

"Are you talking about Chika, You, Riko, Hanamaru, Ruby, Yoshiko, Kanan, Mari, and Dia?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, they are also my favorites. Hard workers, easy to cooperate with, and most importantly, willing to dedicate their life for me." Nozomi said.

"Yeah, they are indeed good at working and loyal." Maki said.

"Huh? Did I just hear you appreciating someone?" Niko asked. She just somehow wanted to respond to that statement, ignoring the discomfort that she felt a while ago.

"N-Nothing wrong with that!"

"It's so rare-nya!" Rin said.

"Hehe, not really. You just need to stop picking on her and she will tell you." Hanayo said.

"Hanayo is right! You two are like always picking on me!" Maki protested to Rin and Niko.

"There-there, all of you. Stop being cute or I might give you all unforgettable massage." Nozomi said.

"Ooo! I can use a massage!" Honoka said.

"Really? You want to try?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure! Give me a massage that I will never forget!" Honoka said as she offered her back.

Nozomi smiled and she raises both of her hands. At that moment, everyone starts to know that maybe it wasn't a good idea.

Nozomi grab both of Honoka's breast, twisting it roughly and squeezes it.

"WAaaaaarrghhgG!" the ginger girl shouted in pain.

Kotori and Umi cringed, they couldn't even imagine how painful that would be. How did Nozomi learn that technique anyway?

Honoka lost all of her energy so quickly as Nozomi repeated her attack. When she was left by the purplenette, she floats on the surface.

"H-Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan!" Kotori tried to help her.

"Hmm…servers you right. You can't just say 'ok' to everything you find interesting." Umi nodded.

"Next?" Nozomi asked as she glare to Rin, Niko, Maki, and Hanayo.

"N-Niko-chan want to try-nya!" Rin said.

"W-what?!" Niko retorted.

"Yeah, she is been sooo wanting to try it!" Maki said.

"N-not you too!" Niko protested.

"I heard it too." Hanayo nodded.

"She wants it more than anyone else!" she continued.

"W-what?! Not you too!" Niko said.

"Is that so? Then…" Nozomi smiled, she already prepared her hands to attack.

"O-Oi! Eli! Hold her back would you?!" Niko said.

"Hmm? Why?" Eli asked— her face is smiling mischievously.

"B-because—….!" And before Niko could finish, Nozomi already attacked her.

"Aaaargghghgh…!"

The next thing Niko remember that she was dragged to the wall near the tub and Rin encouraged her to survive as if she is about to die. The pain is too much for her.

"Looks like she has a very low defense, Ericchi. I used too much power." Nozomi said.

"Naturally, because she is small." Eli said.

Niko would complain if someone tell her that she is small, but she is too damn weak for that.

"By the way, should we not spend too much time here?" Maki asked.

"We still have about 1 hour if that's what you are asking. Starting our party early makes the fun gone earlier." Eli said.

"I agree. We should take our times here. Let's talk about something together." Umi said.

"Then, let's talk about what we just did before going to bath!" Rin said.

From since that idea given, Eli and Nozomi seems to be a little nervous.

"Ah! You are right! I'd like to hear about everyone's activities!" Honoka said as she suddenly wakes up from her weak status.

"Y-You are a strong girl!" Nozomi commented.

"Good-good, at least you can wake up from your fall." Umi commented.

"So! What's everyone doing before going to bath?"

"Helping you setting up the party?" Umi said.

"No! After that one! There's still about twenty minutes before bath, right?!" Honoka said.

"A-Are you personally just curious about it?!" Umi said.

"Yeah! Because Umi-chan is so quick to disappear!"

"I was just… tending to my wings!" Umi said. The silent on the middle of her sentence tells everyone that she is lying.

"But when I found you and Kotori-chan, you two are like cleaning your mouths!"

Nozomi might know what they were doing.

"W-we were just snacking!" Kotori said.

"SEEEEE!? You two are snacking without me!" Honoka pouts.

Well, maybe Honoka is still a little too innocent for the 'snacking' term.

"I'll give you them later!" Kotori said.

"Really?! Then…" Honoka starts to request for a lot of snacks.

"hey, Kayo-chin! Can we have snacking session too-nya?" Rin asked.

"Sure! I have a lot of rice crackers." Hanayo said.

"Rice cracker…?" Rin flustered.

Nozomi know what rice crackers are, but what important is now she is starting to believe that someone could be so obsessed with rice.

"Heh, what with all these snacks conversation." Maki smirked.

"Have you ever taste cherry tomato?" Niko asked.

"Huh? Cherry tomato?" Maki raises her eyebrows.

"They are small like cherry but a tomato. Many extravagant cuisines use them. When I learn from your chef, they never mention them to be in your favorite menu."

"Hmm… think I have eaten them." Maki said.

"Cool, I have a few food recipes with those. Care to try?" Niko asked.

"Are you seriously asking me?"

"I'm serious! I needed someone to try it before I cook them for my family later."

"Huh!? So you want me to be a tester? I guess I don't mind." Maki replied with shy smile.

"That's a deal, huh? I'll start cooking for you tonight."

"Hmm…alright, so…"

Maki starts to ask about the food she is about to eat.

 _Somehow, I feel like we're still divided by a small group._

The other her said.

 _I think the same. It's always been like this, huh? Umi-chan with Kotori and Honoka, then Hanayo , Rin, Niko and Maki are always hanging out together then that leave us with Ericchi._

 _Maybe we should make something. Like a party game that could make people hang out with people other than who they're close with?_

 _Hmm… I never have any party game other than the one we just had._

 _Uh, is that so? Then, let's play werewolves. It's also a game from the west but actually fun."_

 _W-werewolves?_

 _Yes, it's a card game. Ericchi have the card in her bag._

 _Why does she have something like that?_

 _I liked the picture, I asked Ericchi to buy it for me but she never get to give it to me._

 _Hmm... alright, so let's take it to the next thing we will do._

* * *

At the next hour;

Each of them has returned to their own place to prepare for the hang out. While it's not necessary to dress in luxury, everyone wanted to be at least appear neat and casually attractive. People will be looking at them and it will be embarrassing if they look like a mess.

Nozomi and Eli are still inside their quarter, tidying their stuff and prepare for the small party. While they are close to finish, Nozomi left her task to Eli and trying to get what she wants to get. She starts to search inside Eli's bag and immediately, the blonde notices her.

"What are you looking for, honey?"

"Uhm... Werewolves card." Nozomi replied.

Eli raises her eyebrows, surprised.

"Honey, it's not there." She said before she drops what she held, approaching a cupboard and reach a small box. The box shaped like a deformed werewolf head, colored in dark blue metal and decorated with red rubies. It looked very expensive.

"Here." Eli handed it to her.

Nozomi quietly opened the box, the back picture of the card already looks very interesting to her, then when she checks out the front. She couldn't do anything else than showing how much she loves the art of the card.

"I didn't expect you to ask for that right now. I thought you already forgot it." Eli said.

"I wanted this so bad, why would I forget it?"

The other her said immediately. Nozomi would like to say the same thing, except she wanted to know where did she get it.

"Sorry, it was because you never asked about it anymore." Eli replied.

Nozomi believe the other her might be too shy to tell her feeling, not to her, not to herself.

"You made a distance with me at the day after, I thought you was asking for it just to place me away from you." The blonde said.

"Stupid, it's not like that!"

The other her yelled.

"Why would I lie to you about what I like? I want you to know everything about me."

She continued. Eli remain silent for a moment, she smiled and approach her closer. She hugged her calmly and give her a gentle pat on her head.

"There-there, Nozomi. I'm very sorry for being such a dense, ok?" she said.

"You should join the game this time. I don't want you to skip it."

"I will. Don't worry."

"And I want you to be serious!"

"Ok, and…?"

"Don't do anything that will make me aroused!"

Nozomi would disagree, but the other her is so sure about it. Alas, is that even necessary to say?

"I can't guarantee that one."

"Why?"

"My voice is always too sexy for you." Eli said playfully.

Nozomi felt like she was forced to pout to that statement.

"I'm not that easy to get aroused!"

The other her said. Eli responds with a soft chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure about that." The blonde intentionally said it with suggestive voice. She grabbed Nozomi's breast, gave her one teasing squeeze, then kissed her neck before heading back to where she was after winking so flirtatiously to her. Clearly, Eli did all that intentionally.

 _I knew it._

The other her said.

 _What?_

 _I knew she will flirt on us. Let's do a little more push._

 _Wait-wait! We are about to hang out with the others! We can't spend too much time!_

 _I know! But the game will be a lot more fun with that._

 _With Ericchi flirting?_

 _Yes! On us! She will try to test what we said._

 _That's your plan?!_

 _What's wrong with that plan?_

 _You actually going to make Eli flirt on us in public?_

 _Nah, she won't be doing that in public. Not that I know what she will do. She is always up for something unexpected._

 _Oh dear._

Nozomi sighed to herself. She wonders what will happen in the party. She just hopes that it's nothing too vulgar.

* * *

The cruise's café;

Everyone gathered here, enjoying the beautiful night under the bright blue sky with glittering stars and some magical objects such as floating island which considered as normal thing here. Nozomi has to say that she really like the night here. At least it's so much better than Tokyo—it's always bright on the ground and the sky always looked so dark, she barely sees the starlight!

Here in the cruise, with only a few magical lights surrounding them, they sat around a round table, with the werewolves card box.

"So…what is this?" Niko asked boldly as she examine the box from distance.

"I feel magic is inside it." Hanayo said.

"Heh, I know that game. It's a very old and classic party game." Maki said.

"Hmm… care to tell us?" Umi asked.

"Sure, you basically pick a card for your role then play as it." Maki replied.

"That's very… informative." Umi replied awkwardly.

"Hehe, each box has different rule, Umi-chan. We have to hear it out from the moderator inside the box. What Maki-chan said is the general rule." Kotori said.

"Oh?"

"Then, should we start the game?" Nozomi asked.

"No-no, wait! I need to make sure everyone's order is coming here!" Honoka said.

"Right, shouldn't you be cooking for me?" Maki asked.

"Huh? Not now. I asked the chef and he said he already prepared your food. Maybe tomorrow." Niko said.

"Bah, fine. I'll wait, ok? You owe me." Maki said a little disappointedly.

"Actually, let me get something straight, ok?" Niko said before she beckoned to Honoka and gone to the kitchen.

"Where did you get this?" Umi asked.

"I bought it from a traveling merchant. He said the creator is an alchemist from the north, my homeland." Eli replied.

So that's where it came from.

"The decoration looks a little scary, but I guess I like the way it fits the theme." Kotori replied.

"Nozomi loves the design so much. She said, the art is really beautiful." Eli said.

It's true, she loves the art so much.

"W-Well, it certainly looks mysteriously attractive." Hanayo said, she seems to be a little scared.

"hehe, I think the wolf head is kind of cute. I wonder if the werewolves are going to be as cute-nya?"

"Do you happen to know how the game works?" Maki asked.

"We are going to pick a random magical card, right-nya? Then there will be a moderator explain the rule of the game, we will pretend that we are a group of villager trying to look for the werewolf of the game. When he say the sun rise, the villagers will have the chance to eliminate someone from the game, then when he say the night fall, werewolf will get the chance to eliminate someone from the game. There will be also a werewolf hunter and other role, they are either assisting the werewolf or assisting the villager."

Rin explained.

"Wow, you do know the game." Maki said.

"Hehe, I've played it once with friends. Those guys are so hilarious-nya." Rin said.

"How hilarious?" Kotori asked curiously.

"Well, it's all about trust. Sometime if a pair of best friends are getting role that is against each other, the games gets a lot more fun because they trust each other but have to eliminate each other."

"W-Will that ruin their friendship?" Kotori asked.

"Nah, the opposite. Because it's a game, and guys never takes them seriously, it's all fun. Maybe they just end up with chasing each other and play brawl-nya." Rin replied with a giggle.

"B-b-brawl?!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Ah, true. It's a game after all, no one should take it seriously." Kotori said.

"P-please tell me about the roles!" Hanayo said.

"Hmmm… well, werewolf hunters are capable of detecting the werewolf presence, but they couldn't eliminate them on their own. They have to be able to convince the villagers at the day time for that. Though, they have to make sure that they aren't known to be a werewolf hunter. Usually, the game has more than 1 werewolf, so if they are known, they'll surely be targeted by the other werewolf-nya." Rin said.

"The other roles are guardian angel and witch. Guardian angel protect one person each night, if the person she protects attacked, the attack will fail, but if the guardian angel attacked, the guardian angel will be eliminated. For witch role, we have to ask that to the moderator since it may be different in each box-nya."

"That sounds fun. I can't wait to play it!" Kotori said.

"Actually, I think the box has more roles than those." Eli said.

"Really-nya?" Rin asked.

"Looking at the box, that box looked like a complete card. We might be able to play with more than 20 peoples." Maki said.

"We should play them with everyone then!" Rin said.

"H-Huh? Well, I don't mind but maybe not with everyone here. We got too much peoples for the cards." Maki said.

"I see-nya." Rin sighed sadly.

"It might be a little dangerous too. If we don't have enough, we may have to leave some and it can cause jealousy or chaotic behavior." Kotori said.

"Yeah, who don't want to play with the Great Grand Enchanter?" Eli said a little suggestively.

"Let's just play it with the nine of us, no more, no less." Nozomi said.

"H-How honored! I-I mean, am I invited?" Hanayo asked.

"Of course, you've been my friend before people know me as a Great Grand Enchanter." Nozomi said.

"Yeah, you and Niko-chan!" Kotori said.

"Y-You too! Kotori-chan! You've been paying a visit to the village from time to time." Hanayo said.

"She is right, you're my friend too, so don't be too modest, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, well, yes. Me too!" Kotori said cheerfully—and with a faint blush on her cheek.

"So, how this games actually works? We pick cards, then play as the role?" Umi asked. She seems to be not getting the whole idea yet.

"Yes." Maki said.

"Do we have to play it like a drama?"

"Not really, we just accuse peoples and pretending to be something. It's not that hard." Maki said.

"Hmm… then, I'll try to do my best for that." Umi said.

"I'm sure you can do it just fine." Maki replied as she starts to twirl the tip of her red hair and averted her eyes away.

 _Somehow, I feel like Umi will be having a very hard time here._

Said the other her.

 _Huh? Why?_

 _She is bad at faking her expression. That's why I prefer Kanan do most of the difficult negotiation job._

 _As a Yatagarasu, that's surprising._

 _I know, but for real. Just look at how this will go, I can bet all my money that she will be eliminated first._

 _Alright. Let's see that._

After a while, Niko and Honoka returned with a crate of liquors on their arm.

"Everyone! Uh… the chef is having a little trouble in the kitchen. They told us to wait a little longer." Honoka said nervously.

"W-What's happening?" Hanayo asked.

"L-let's just play, ok? We got a few bottles to drink!" Niko said.

"Should we go help them?" Nozomi offered.

"No-no, that's what they fear. We shouldn't help them. So yeah, meanwhile, we should enjoy our night with drinking." Niko said.

"My, isn't that fun?" Eli said.

"I'm not into it, but I guess if that's what we are going to do together." Maki said.

"I'm not against it either, drinking might boost my confidence." Umi said.

"Hehe, I like them so I'll go with that plan." Kotori said.

"S-same, but I prefer sake." Hanayo said.

"I'll try any-nya!" Rin said.

They placed the crate down and distribute the bottles on the table. Each bottles are different and it seems that not many of them know about it.

"Hehe, hmmm…which one I should drink first…" Kotori said.

"Uh… what are these-nya?" Rin asked.

"Well the chef said that each bottle is the best liquor from their origin. We have here the—…"

"I'll take this." Eli cuts in as she took a bottle with light blue glass. The bottle is labeled with a brand that written with Cyrillic.

"O-oi! Share! We just have one bottle!" Niko said.

"Hmmm? I already tried the others so I'm going to take this one." Eli said.

"I like that one." Kotori pointed at a bottle with dark green glass, branded with a picture of a bird. Nozomi couldn't read the name of the brand since it sounds like a French brand.

"I'm going for that one!" Hanayo said as she pointed at a brown glass bottle. Clearly, it's a sake. The brand name is familiar to Nozomi, the name is _Kinokake Sake_ with a picture of rice paddy on the label.

"I'll go for that one." Maki said as she pointed at a red glass bottle with white tiger stripe on the label. That might be the western liquor or something.

"Hnnmm… I might have to smell each of them-nya, I don't remember the name but I remember the smell-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Ooo! I want the one with black glass bottle!" Honoka said.

"Hey-hey! I told you! These are for everyone! No one picks one bottle for their own!" Niko said.

Nozomi feels like everyone already know what they like, maybe she just let that go.

"What about you, Nozomi-chan? Any liquor you like?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm…? Well… not really." Nozomi replied.

 _The only liquor we need is the one from Ericchi._

The other her said with a chuckle.

 _Hey! What with that? You're joking to yourself?_

 _It's true, you want one from Ericchi, right?_

 _I do… but…_

"I'll take that one for Nozomi." Eli said as she pointed to a wine bottle.

"A wine? That's not even a real liquor." Niko said.

"It's on the list, so why not?" Eli said.

The bottles are distributed again according to their favorite. They took the empty wine glass off the other crate that Niko and Honoka brought. One by one opening their bottle. Even though each of them are holding their favorite, they still share their drinks to the other and what Niko want is granted after all.

"Now! Let's start the game!" Honoka said.

"Yeah! Who wants to be the moderator?" Niko asked.

"That box doesn't need a real moderator. It has its own moderation tool." Eli said.

"Really? Then, how do we use it?" Kotori asked.

"Let's see here." The blonde picks the box. She switched a small switch under the lock, listening to the sound of the switch, Eli might have been switching it nine times. The box has an opening under the lock, spawning nine cards like an Automated Teller Machine taking out money. Eli places down the card on the table, then proceed to channel a magic on the cards.

As soon as she channeled the magic, the cards scrambled on the sky then one by one flying to someone's hand. Nozomi watched each of her friends got one card, but she couldn't see what they get. When her card flies down to her, she can see a picture of a sexy female with suggestive pose and a wine glass on her hand.

The card says: _Harlot._

 _Whoah, already?_

The other her said.

 _What Harlot do?_

 _Role blocking._

 _Role blocking? Like how?_

 _Read the front cover, there should be an explanation for the role._

 _Hmm…alright, let's see._

Nozomi carefully read the explanation:

 _Harlot can choose to visit a player at night. The player that visited by a harlot will not be able to perform his or her role's night ability. If a harlot visit a werewolf or a serial killer, there's a chance for them to be killed depending on the werewolf or the serial killer's choice. Then if harlot visit someone who are attacked by werewolf or serial killer, harlot eliminated with them. But if a werewolf or a serial killer visit harlot when harlot decided to pay a visit to somewhere, they couldn't eliminate harlot. Harlot wins with the villager._

 _Hmm… so that means we have to make sure to not visiting a good role such as the hunters?_

 _Yes, but we won't be able to know what they are. We just block their role and that's it._

 _So guessing time then?_

 _Yep._

 _I'm good at that._

"Everyone got their cards?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, start it." Maki said.

"Go ahead." Umi said.

"Let's goo!" Honoka, Rin, Kotori and Nozomi shouted cheerfully before darkness enveloped Nozomi's vision.

* * *

A small round village with nine cottages surrounding a campfire;

Looks like this is where the game is going on. They can see each other under the fake daylight, no longer holding a card since it's already gone from their hand. Then there's Eli holding a piece of paper, reading it thoroughly as if it's very important.

"Is that the rule, Eli-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. It is. I'll read it out loud." Eli said.

Everyone pays attention to her.

"In this game, we have 2 Werewolves, 2 Werewolves Hunters, 1 Harlot, 1 Jester and 3 villagers." She said.

"Uh… Harlot? Jester?" Rin wondered.

"Harlot is a role blocker, she will block one player's night ability every night. Then as for jester, they win only when everyone chooses her to be eliminated during the day light, any other result mean defeat for the jester." Eli explained.

"So that means they have to be as annoying as possible, huh?" Niko asked.

Maki seems to notice something as Niko said it.

"That surprisingly easy to do." The girl continued. Everyone seems to be quiet as Niko said it. Maybe they realize Niko is probably a jester?

"Back to the rules written here, each role will have 5 minutes to act. In this matter, Harlot will move first at night, then werewolf hunters, then last is the werewolves. Roles with multiple member only can choose one victim or target every night, so coordination is very important for them." Eli continue her explanation.

"Last thing is about victory condition. Villagers win when all werewolves are eliminated, but werewolves win when there's only 1 of any other role left with them. In other word, even if all werewolf hunters are eliminated, the games will move on until then."

"Ok, that sounds simple-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"The first night is a night of peace, no one will be able to use their night ability so let's return to our cottage and prepare ourselves to play our role for the next day." Eli said.

"Ok!" Everyone replied before each of them returns to their own cottage.

Nozomi noticed that everyone's cottages are just the same, except they have the name tag hung on each of their door. She should remember their location to make sure that she isn't visiting a wrong house.

When she got into her cottage, she can see a sofa and a bookcase, then three roles written on the wall next to the door. It says:

 _Harlot_

 _Werewolf Hunters_

 _Werewolves_

 _Looks like that's the time sign. When Harlot shines, that means it's our turn to act. Let's make sure we get to visit everyone, ok?_

The other her said.

 _Are we really not be able to find out who they are?_

 _We can, by talking to them._

 _Oh._

 _We should do that when we got the chance._

 _I don't think they will say it though. They must extremely secretive with their role. A leaking secret can be bad for them._

 _Alright. So let's just hook up for the information._

 _I like how that sounds. 'hook up' for information._

Then suddenly, a sound of a rooster heard from the outside.

 _That's the day light, let's go out and meet everyone._

 _Ok!_

Nozomi replied to herself before she walks out of her cottage. Everyone are still here to gather and each of them are showing their own reaction to their role.

"I hate my role." Maki said with a tired sigh.

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"Because we couldn't do anything-nya!" Rin said boldly. That means Rin and Maki might be a regular villager, but what if they say that to avoid anyone seeing them as any other role?

"Girls, I can't do this." Niko said.

"Why?" Kotori asked again.

"The next night is not going to be a peaceful night, right? Someone is going to be eliminated." Niko said sadly—overly dramatic sad face too.

"That's why! Before things go worse, I beg you all to vote me to be eliminated!" Niko said.

Clearly, she is the jester.

"Nope." Honoka said.

"Not interested-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, me too. Not interested." Kotori said.

"Count me out for that." Hanayo said.

"Same here, count me out." Maki said.

"Hmmph. As a warrior of justice, I will protects everyone, therefore, I couldn't vote to eliminate an innocent." Umi said with blazing courage.

 _Hey now, isn't that telling everyone that she is a werewolf hunter or something of sort?_

 _That's how terrible she is._

The other her sighed.

 _She'll certainly be eliminated tonight._

 _Yeah._

Nozomi agreed to herself.

"The night will fall soon, everyone. Let's go back to our cottage." Eli said.

"Ok!" Everyone agreed and they left to return to their cottage.

Once again they returned to the cottage.

 _Who should we visit tonight?"_

Nozomi thought as she keep looking at her role name, waiting for it to signal her to move.

 _Who else? Let's do what a real harlot do._

 _What?_

 _You know what I mean._

 _Here? Now?_

 _15 minutes, we can do a very quick one._

 _Oh dear._

 _Nozomi sighed to herself._

 _Go!_

She agreed as she notices her name lit. Quickly, she searched for the specific person's cottage. As soon as she opened the door, she can see Eli sitting on the chair inside the cottage. She looks very surprised.

"My, so a harlot visits me tonight?" she asked seductively.

"Not a real harlot, but willing to submit myself to your domination."

Nozomi didn't mean to say that, but the other her seems to be in quite a mood. She stripped her bottom so quickly and sat on top of Eli.

"I want it fast. Ok?" she said before she kisses her immediately. Eli accepted her invitation without thinking, touching her back and tending to her own asset to raise her mood. Eventually, she pulled out her length—it's still there. Nozomi wonder why nobody other than Niko and Maki notices that when they took bath.

Her length is partially hard enough to penetrate, but Nozomi wants it to be harder. She slid her body down, places her length between her breast and starts to lubricate her quickly and greedily. Five minutes passed, both of them can see the werewolf hunter turns starts. Immediately, Nozomi lift herself back up and put her length inside without doubt.

The blonde held her and stood up from her seat, giving her a standing intercourse that Nozomi finds to be new and quite fun. Her legs locked to her waist, humping with the excitement until she gave up to Eli's rocking motion. She and her lover came right at the start of the werewolf's turn. They cleaned up the mess on themselves with Eli's magic as a support. Then at the moment they are about to finish, they heard someone screaming.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkk!"

"Nikocchi!" Nozomi said.

"Looks like she is the victim tonight." Eli said.

"I thought it will be Umi-chan first." Nozomi said.

"If I were the one who do the kill, I'll do the same. Niko is a jester, she might be able to tick off the others and get her desired vote while a werewolf hunter has to be as low key as possible."

"Umi-chan is clearly not a low key hunter."

"Yes, but she won't be able to find a werewolf in one night. I'll save her for the next night." Eli said.

"Whoever the werewolf is, she is doing a good job." She continued.

"Hmm… I wonder how they will react tomorrow." Nozomi said.

The sound of the rooster heard again. Nozomi didn't know what happen but she felt herself being teleported back to her cottage. When she walks out of the cottage, she can see Niko's cottage is already destroyed.

"W-waaah! N-Niko-chan!" Hanayo went panic.

"Don't worry, she is eliminated so she is already out of the game, which mean, she is out of this dimension now, watching us." Maki said.

"C-can she communicate with us?" Hanayo asked.

"Nah, she can't. But anyway, jester down so we are free to guess." Maki said.

"How do you know she is a jester?" Umi asked.

"She kind of said it and look, a card is stuck on top of her cottage's ruin." Maki sighed as she gestured toward the 'Jester' card.

"Umi-chan, you are so dense." Kotori sighed.

"So who is it? Who destroyed her cottage?!" Honoka asked. Somehow, she looks a little too heroic for her usual self. Is she a werewolf hunter too? That kind of give out the answers.

"I don't know. I was role blocked last night." Eli said.

"I vote for Maki-chan-nya!" Rin said.

"W-what?! Me?!" Maki take a few steps back.

"That's so out of nowhere, Rin! We don't know the truth yet." Umi said.

Umi needs to be a lowkey hunter.

"Yes, but, Maki-chan is always suspicious so let's pick on her nya!"

"H-hey! You can just randomly vote on someone! Why don't you accuse Honoka instead?" Maki said.

"W-What?! M-me?!" Honoka said so loudly.

"Yeah! You're being all heroic after Niko-chan is eliminated! A thief would pretend to be a hero to avoid being caught, and so are you!" Maki said.

"W-Whaaat!?" Honoka exclaimed.

"That's unfair! What if she truly wants to find the culprit?" Umi said.

"Yeah, that's a little unfair. If I were you, I'd be voting for Rin-chan." Kotori said.

"M-Me?!" Rin smirked. Her acting is pretty good.

"Heh, well, if there's anyone else, I'll suspect you, Rin. You were accusing me first and you also said 'because we can't do anything' when Kotori ask why I hate my role. That means you know that I'm not someone from any of the role." Maki said.

"W-whaat!? But what if I'm the werewolf hunter?"

"Then the real werewolf hunters know that you're lying." Maki said.

"C-Crap!" Rin acted like she is in panic. That's a very good acting, for real.

"Then that's settled, we vote for Rin-chan." Kotori said.

This is quite wrong for Nozomi. Not about voting for Rin-chan, but about Kotori-chan. She looks like she is truly trying to pin it on Rin while there's still a chance that someone else is a culprit.

"Hmmph, I agree. I'm voting for Rin to be eliminated from the game." Umi said.

"OK, me too." Honoka said.

 _I don't think Rin-chan is a werewolf._

Nozomi said to herself.

 _Me too, but we can't choose someone else right now. People will suspect us._

 _Alright, so let's just vote for Rin-chan._

"I'll vote for Rin-chan too." Nozomi said.

"There, the Great Grand Enchanter says her word. I'll follow her." Eli said.

"W-whoa? E-Everyone? I'm not a werewolf, ok?" Rin said.

"K-Kayo-chin! You're not suspecting me, right?!" she continued. Clearly, it's all just an acting since she doesn't even use her -nya at the end of her sentence. But she is very good at that. Nozomi really-really appreciate it.

"I-I'm sorry, Rin-chan but I…" Hanayo turn her eyes away.

"I vote for you too." She continued with timid expression. Is that an acting too?

"I-Is that so? Then… I guess this is it." Rin acted so dramatically sad.

"Goodbye." She continued before her cottage ruined and she disappeared from the game, leaving a card flying toward her cottage and be stuck like Niko's card. Her card is: Villager.

"V-Villager?!" Umi looks shocked.

"T-That means, she is truly innocent." Kotori said—a little too dramatically.

"N-No! Rin-chan! I'm sorry!" Hanayo said.

"Damn it, I've chosen the wrong person." Umi said.

"We should be more careful next time." Nozomi said.

"Tch, should've chosen someone else." Maki chagrined.

"We couldn't do that kind of thing anymore." Honoka held her fist.

"Let's go back to our cottage, the night will fall soon." Eli said.

They once again return to the cottage.

 _Who we should visit tonight?_

Nozomi asked to herself.

 _Not Umi. She is probably a target._

 _I know that one, but, we are going to rule block someone tonight, so let's make sure we are not choosing the good role._

 _What about Kotori-chan?_

 _Eh?_

 _Yes, you have suspicion on her, right? Let's role block her._

 _A-are you sure? What if we were right? We'll get eliminated._

 _Nope, I have a feeling that we will be able to convince her to not to eliminate us._

 _Is that so? Then I guess we have no choice._

Nozomi nodded.

 _Unless, we want to ride some joy again, we can visit her._

 _Maybe it's inappropriate to do that during a party game._

 _Don't worry, even people outside the game can't see what happen inside the cottage._

 _I'll go with Kotori-chan. I'm very curious of how it will turn out._

 _Your choice._

As she agreed with herself, Nozomi waited for her turn to come. She carefully opens the door, thinking about who she really should visit tonight.

 _Maybe it really should be Kotori-chan._

She thought.

 _Are you sure? Ericchi might still have an erection by now._

 _What are you suggesting?!_

 _Just imagine, when you come in, she will immediately hold you, pin you, then pound you hard. It's going to be amazing._

 _W-we can do that later!_

 _When things are calm? Well, Ericchi will probably be calm too._

 _You are just trying to go for another round._

 _No, I'm aiming for her desperate emotion. I miss that one so much._

Nozomi sighed to herself.

 _Fine, we visit her once again._

 _Great!_

The other her replied excitedly. The purplenette end up to visit the blonde again tonight.

As she opened the door, Eli is already sitting on her sofa with legs spreading and hand holding to her own length.

"My, you are here again. I'm glad." She said with mischievous smile.

"I was thinking to get rid of this myself, but turns out you are here to help." She continued.

"You'll be helpful to get rid of mine too."

The other her speaks with sultry voice. Just what Nozomi expects, both of them are really in a high mood. It only takes a few second before she got herself pinned down to the sofa, penetrated with her lover's length and experiencing the desperate kisses as her hands held hostage.

It's really great, she can't lie.

With each slide making the erotic sound of their flesh touching each other, then also the erotic moan that none of them can hold back. Nozomi loves the way Eli treats her. At the middle of the werewolf hunter's turn, Eli hugged her tight, telling her that she is about to reach the real orgasm.

Her motion starts to hasten and eventually, her hands move down to her waist, penetrating her with her length as deep as she could. The hot and thick liquid strongly squirt inside her. She couldn't stop admiring at how amazing it felt especially when she is looking at how satisfied Eli looked when she reaches her orgasm inside her.

Once again, they finished at the start of the werewolf turn. When Eli pulled her length, Nozomi can see the liquid pulled like a white string connecting to her length. She also can see Eli plucking her length in for a few more time with her hands help, putting all the white liquid inside her.

"I wonder what happen to it when it's already inside."

"Normally, turns into a baby, but since I don't plan to have any yet, it's only converting into energy for you, honey."

"Is that so? Then, we should do more round."

"I think I have enough this time. We should do that later, outside the game." Eli said.

"Hmmm. Alright…" Nozomi said.

"It's better to stop before we shame ourselves. It was hard to hide mine, ok? I have to transform it back to female to make sure it's not showing out when we meet everyone."

"So you hid it before too?"

"Yep, when we were taking a bath with everyone, I transformed it back. No one know how wet I was that time." Eli said.

Suddenly, a loud scream heard from the outside.

"WGGWwaaaaaahhhh!"

"H-huh?! H-Honoka?" Eli said, she looks very surprised.

"Honoka-chan, huh? I wonder why is it not Umi yet." Nozomi said.

"I don't understand either, but, maybe, this person really knows how to make unexpected decision." Eli said.

Ignoring the thought for now, Nozomi quickly tidy herself back before she was once again teleported back to her cottage. The rooster once again making its voice. They all already know that Honoka was the one eliminated last night, but they are all curious about the role she is playing.

"A villager… again!?" Hanayo said.

"Either the werewolf is too dense or they just prefer a challenging fight." Maki said.

"This is bad, we only have one villager and a harlot. If two of them eliminated, we lost." Umi said.

"Right, a werewolf hunter will lose if they couldn't protect villager and other non-hostile role." Eli said.

 _Hmmm…_

Nozomi starts to think.

 _Maybe we were blocking a good role. Ericchi doesn't act like a hostile role._

 _We can't assume that, you know. Ericchi is a clever tactician._

 _You're right. She might be playing as a werewolf._

 _We don't have evidence though, we visited her twice and we aren't eliminated yet._

 _Because Ericchi will not do that to us._

 _That's true, but she could've done that on the second visit. Because we might be a risky opponent for her._

 _Hmm…_

Nozomi starts to think again.

"Then, Rin-chan wasn't mistaken. You are a werewolf, Maki-chan!" Kotori said.

"Huh!? Why would I be? I told you I was a common villager. The only suspicious one right now is you!" Maki said.

"T-that can't be! Kotori can't be a werewolf!" Umi said. Hanayo seems to know something, but she remains silent.

"There's still Nozomi and Eli there, why don't you accuse them?"

"Excuse me but, I also think Kotori is a werewolf." Eli said.

"E-Ehhh!?" Kotori retorted.

"I won't vote for her!" Umi said.

"Your choice. Because we are voting for her." Eli said with a mischievous smile.

"She is right. My vote is on Kotori." Maki said.

Hanayo seems to be agitated, but she gain her confidence after a while and say:

"I'm on Kotori-chan too!" Hanayo said.

"U-Uuhhh….well…I…." Kotori couldn't say another word.

"W-What about you, Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"I had my suspicion on her. Besides, you're pretty showy as a werewolf hunter. The only reason why you're not eliminated yet might be because the werewolf couldn't do it to you—and the only person who have the strongest bond with you is Kotori-chan." Nozomi replied.

Umi looks very shocked.

"K-Kotori, I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you anymore." Umi said.

"It's ok Umi-chan, it just a game."

"So? That settles it." Eli said.

"Yeah, I guess I have to give up." Kotori said.

Her cottage ruined and she disappeared from the game, showing a card which fly and stuck like the others. Her card is:

 _Werewolf._

"S-She really is a werewolf!" Hanayo said.

"Heh, got one down. Good thing, isn't it?" Maki said.

"That leave five of us here in this game. We should be extra careful. Let's hope that the werewolf is attacking the wrong person tonight, so we got more chance to think of the last werewolf." Eli said.

"Yeah, you are right. Let's go back to the cottage. We are almost at the end." Maki said.

Everyone nodded and decided to return to each of their own cottage.

 _Who should we visit this time?_

Nozomi asked to herself.

 _Not Ericchi. Werewolf hunter, villager or werewolf, it might be too fatal for us to visit her. Let's try for Hanayo-chan, we might be able to get to know her too._

 _I'm thinking of Maki-chan though, her role is a little bit vague._

 _You are right. I don't think she is a common villager, to be honest. There are some roles that read as villager in the beginning of the game, but not exactly a common villager role._

 _What role is that?_

 _The cursed or the doppelganger. The cursed has a lot of version, I think this one is the version where the cursed is looking up to someone and if that someone eliminated, she will become a werewolf. Then, as for the doppelganger, she is copying a role of someone she is looking at._

 _That means, there's chance of her copying any of our current role._

 _Yes, the most dangerous one is the Jester. If we choose her to be eliminated at the day, she wins._

 _Hmm, that means, someone who have the ability at night must get rid of her._

 _Yes, but also means that maybe Maki is not a good choice. Let's go back to our previous plan. Pay a visit to Hanayo-chan._

 _Alright, that should work._

When the Harlot's turn is up, Nozomi quickly make her move. Walking out of her cottage and looking for Hanayo's cottage. As soon as she got in, Hanayo looks very surprised.

"E-E-ehhh!? N-Nozomi-chan!?"

"Ssshhh!" Nozomi shush her.

"Y-You are the Harlot?" she asked.

"Yes, and you?" Nozomi asked.

"I-I can't tell you!" she said nervously.

"Well then, that's fine. Either way, I'm role blocking you tonight." Nozomi said.

"U-Uh, I didn't expect that. Bu-but anyway. Why me?"

"Because I think your cottage is the safe one. No one is suspecting you with anything."

"Y-You think so? I'm glad." Hanayo said.

"You see, Hanayo-chan. I've been thinking of something." Nozomi said.

"Wh-what is it?"

"We need to aim for a tie at next day light."

"W-why?"

"Because we might still have the jester among us."

"T-The jester?!"

"Yes, someone will be eliminated tonight, that will leave us with four peoples which mean a tie score is possible."

"But the jester is Niko-chan! Someone already eliminated her!" Hanayo said.

"I know, but one of the villager might be either the cursed or the doppelganger."

"W-wait, what if she is the cursed? If we leave the next day light with a tie score, we will lose. The cursed win with the werewolf, right?"

 _She is right._

 _Hmm… this is really hard._

"You're right. We need to bait them to tell their true role somehow."

"H-How about this, I know this is risky, but, the Harlot has a night immunity, right? What if you make yourself very suspicious tomorrow. Then at the next night, you role block one of them. If at the next day no one dies, we all know who's the werewolf is."

"That works…wait… investigate? Then, that means, you are…?"

"A werewolf hunter. Me and Umi-chan."

 _Oh goodness. We are role blocking a good role!_

 _That's fine. We still have chance to win this. I think Hanayo's plan is not that bad, it has flaws though._

 _Why?_

 _Because if we pay a visit to wrong role at the next night, we will be eliminated. That will leave her and two hostile roles which mean a defeat._

 _True that._

 _But who knows, we might be lucky enough to end the game at the next-next day light._

 _We can't see it yet, huh?_

Yep. Now, let's wait for the next day light.

Hanayo and Nozomi waited for the next day light patiently. At the moment when the werewolf turn is up, they couldn't hear any scream or anything.

"No one screaming?" Hanayo asked.

"No… we might be getting an unexpected turn of the game." Nozomi said.

If they meet up with five peoples tomorrow, then there will be a big change on their strategy. The next thing they could hear is a loud thump as if someone is fighting back.

 _That definitely Umi-chan. She is eliminated tonight._

The other her said.

 _Oh dear, someone got hit._

 _Nice? At least she is leaving us a clue._

The rooster heard once again. Nozomi once again pulled back to her cottage. She rushes herself to go out to see if Umi is truly eliminated—and she is right. Her cottage is destroyed and all that left from her is the card:

 _Werewolf hunter._

See? Told you she is just bad at hiding herself.

Wait, what about the hit? She hits someone last night, right?

Nozomi quickly pay attention to Maki and Eli. To her surprise—it's only Maki who has bruise on her head.

"Darn that…" Maki sighed.

 _Is she the werewolf?_

She asked to herself.

 _I'm not sure._

When Eli look up to Maki, she looks a little shocked. Nozomi noticed that small detail.

Hmm…Ericchi looks surprised. Maki might not be a werewolf after all.

No, let's see what she is going to do next. I she chooses Maki, then Maki is a werewolf, but if she is not, then Maki might be The Jester.

Eli turns her eyes away for a moment, gazing deeply to Nozomi who's looking at her, then back to Maki.

"That leave us four here, right? We should be very careful this time." Eli said a little coldly.

"You're right, huh? We can't skip this daylight vote at all." Maki said with sharp gaze on Eli.

Looks like there's already a fight here. One of them is the werewolf and the other is the Jester!

Then, what should we do?

Make it tie! There's no other way to win this!

"By the way, Maki, look at that pathetic bruise on you! Clearly, the werewolf hunter has left us a clue!" Eli said.

"W-what? No way! I hit myself last night." Maki said, she didn't twirl her hair and looking away when she said it. She isn't lying.

"Just admit it, you are a werewolf, right?" Eli said mockingly.

"I-I'm not a werewolf!" Maki exclaimed clearly.

"H-Hanayo! Nozomi! Tell me, do you believe her?" she asked with agitation—Nozomi knows it's all just an acting. She is trying to act like in pinch because she'll want people to think that she is a lying werewolf. That's a clever way to lie.

 _Why is she accusing Maki so quickly? If Eli is a werewolf, shouldn't she know that Maki is either a jester or a werewolf?_

 _This is strange. Ericchi is making a strange move. Why is she accusing Maki?_

 _Because she is trying to lead people to think that she is a werewolf._

 _What? Then, the real jester is…?_

 _No, not really. I don't think so._

 _The other her replied._

Hanayo remain silent, she seems to look like trying to observe the situation.

"See? Silence. Maybe they are starting to consider you as a werewolf." Eli said.

"W-what the hell? Why don't you accuse yourself instead? You are the most suspicious one here! Or maybe, Hanayo! She is been quiet too!" Maki said.

 _Nozomi, I think we should use this chance to safe someone from being targeted tonight. She is our only hope._

 _How?_

 _Claim that you visited Maki last night and safely returned to her cottage, so you think Maki is not any of the hostile role._

 _Wouldn't that make Hanayo even more vulnerable? If we do that, Ericchi will know that Hanayo is a werewolf hunter!_

 _Ericchi wouldn't risk a jester to be her opponent in the day light. She also will not try to attack you at night because she knows that you have night immunity._

 _I see. Then, we have no choice._

"I visited Maki-chan last night."

"E-Eh?" Maki smirked at her. Hanayo also seems to be surprised.

"She isn't any of the hostile role since I was able to return to my cottage safely." Nozomi continued. Maki bit her lips. She might be trying to think of something.

"Then, who do you think to be a werewolf here?" Eli asked.

 _Say its Hanayo. Because you visited Eli too._

"Hmmm… well, the only person I haven't visit is Hanayo." Nozomi said.

"Hey, that's a lie, right? You didn't visit me last night." Maki said.

"I did, but I kept myself as anonymous. You didn't know I visited you since I was watching you from the window." Nozomi lied with bold face. To be honest, she didn't know if it's possible or not, but perhaps the other her knows that it was possible to do that.

"W-what?"

"The harlot can do that, ok? We can choose if we want to stay anonymous or not." Nozomi said.

Eli chuckled.

"You need to be a little more charming to make the Harlot willing to pay a visit inside your cottage, Maki." She said

Maki rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm glad you didn't walk in anyway. Can't imagine what you are going to do to me." She said.

"So back to our game, basically you are suspecting… who?"

"Hanayo-chan. She may look quiet, but who knows what she keeps behind that innocent face?" Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Well, I have to disagree with you. I still think Maki is our culprit." Eli said.

Hmmph, that makes it clearer. Eli also aiming for a tie score.

"H-hey! I think you are the werewolf! You've been talking like trying to lead everyone to work according to your plan." Maki said.

"Hmmm? Really? That's fine for me. You can choose me, but remember that you might regret it." Eli smiled mischievously.

 _That's a subtle way to make her suspected as the Jester._

 _But maybe she really is the Jester!_

The other her commented.

 _What?_

 _Right now, I'm starting to think that maybe we can't trust Hanayo, Eli, or Maki at all! Remember what Hanayo said, she wants us to role block someone at the next night after someone is eliminated. What if she asks us to do that so she can eliminate both of us and our target at the same time?_

 _Y-You are right._

 _Then, the way Maki acts, she might hit herself to be suspected as a werewolf, then deny it to make her even more suspicious. That makes her the Jester, but what if it's also a play to make people avoid voting for her? It goes the same for Ericchi. She is aggressive because she wants people to think that maybe she is the Jester and avoid people to try voting for her._

 _But, isn't it only me and Hanayo who knows that we still have the jester?_

 _No way! People as clever as Eli and Maki will know that they have a doppelganger, and the first role that everyone with night ability want to remove is the Jester—because they are everyone's enemy. A doppelganger has the benefit to copy that role without being suspected—those two knows that and one of them must be using that benefit to win._

 _Your argument is weak, how can they know that the game will turn like this?_

 _They already know the player and the way people behave, besides, do you remember that those two are they who makes the game turn into like this? They sort of already arranging the strategy from the start of the game._

"Hey! Hanayo! You haven't tell me your thought! Who's the one you suspect as werewolf?"

"I think Nozomi-chan is a werewolf." Hanayo said.

Oh good. A tie score.

"What? She is clearly playing as the harlot!" Maki said.

"What if I confessed that I'm playing as the harlot?" Hanayo asked.

Maki seems to be surprised while Eli looks like trying to think of a possibility.

 _Hmm…clever move. She is confusing Ericchi and Maki._

 _What?_

 _The chance of doppelganger. While it's true that they know that a doppelganger exist in the game, they didn't know who has the role. Eli knows you are the harlot, but if Hanayo is also the Harlot, that makes her the doppelganger who copied your role and Maki is the werewolf hunter. The way Maki trying to avoid herself being voted by pretending to be a jester who are trying to be suspected as a werewolf makes Eli think that maybe Maki is just trying to protect herself from being voted._

 _I see. It can be the opposite too, right? Eli is the werewolf hunter and Maki is the werewolf._

 _Yes, it goes the same for Hanayo too. Now that she makes people think that she is a doppelganger, she is more likely to be untargeted by the one with night role—but also makes her look safe to you since she knows that you are playing The Harlot. If you visit her tonight, you have chance to be eliminated._

 _Hmm…Good point._

"Hmmph, very well. I guess we are stuck with tie score. One for everyone." Eli said.

"Heh, what if I change my mind? Maybe Nozomi is the real werewolf here." Maki said.

"Then I will have to change mine too, maybe you are the real werewolf." Nozomi replied.

Maki chagrined.

"Bah, fine, we will finish this at the next day light." Maki frowns.

"We can just hope that The Harlot role block the right person tonight." She continued.

"Well, let's return and see what's going to happen next." Eli said.

Everyone agreed and return to their own cottage.

As the night time happen in the game, Nozomi sat down on her sofa. That was also the time she realizes how eerie it feels like when she sit here by herself. She totally can't imagine how scary it will be if the werewolf were shown as a real werewolf, barging into her cottage and eliminate her from the game.

The time when her turn is on, Nozomi remain seated. She takes her time to imagine what if there are another role within the game right now. Such as, the Serial Killer which was mentioned in the explanation.

 _This is scary._

Nozomi said to herself.

 _It could be so much more fun if we have thief role._

 _Thief?!_

 _Yes, they swap your role with theirs and the chain will keep going on until the thief role holder is eliminated._

 _Sounds fun._

 _Yep. Also, guardian angel. They protect people from night invader. It makes the game last longer but also make things harder for the night invader. The game could also be more chaotic with the lover card or the sorcerer card. The lover can bind themselves to someone, then if that someone eliminated, the lover holder will also be eliminated, and if the lover holder is eliminated, the person they bind with will also be eliminated._

 _Wow, that sounds really fun._

 _The most fun thing is where the lover usually keeps themselves quiet and protecting each other, because they need to aim to be left with just two of them in the game, whatever role the other have._

 _So that means, it's possible for the lover to win with a werewolf?_

 _Yep, their goal is to win with whoever they bind themselves with. As for sorcerer, they can swap two players role. With the role swapping going on and on every night, the game will be so chaotic and no one can make a strategy like what Ericchi and Maki did._

 _That makes them another priority target huh?_

 _Exactly. Sometime even a werewolf hunter hates them. Sorcerer role might be different in each deck, but I remember the one in this deck do that while witch or warlock is the one that side with the werewolf. They seek for the werewolf hunter and tells the werewolves who the werewolf hunters are._

 _This game is really fun, we should play it again later._

 _Yep, later. Maybe with those other nine peoples. 18 sounds like a good number of players._

 _I agree._

Nozomi chuckled before they fall into silence, waiting for the turns to end. When the werewolf hunter turns ended, it's time for the werewolf to come out. A few minutes later, they can hear the sound of someone shouting:

"I knew it! You are the werewolf!"

She said so loudly.

"That's…"

Nozomi pauses.

 _Hmm… that leave us with two suspects. We need to be wise._

 _I know that._

Nozomi replied to herself as she eagerly waits for the rooster cry to be heard. When the rooster cry heard, Nozomi quickly walks out of her cottage. She discovered the ruined cottage and see the card stuck on top of the ruin, says:

The Doppelganger — The Jester.

"S-She really is The Jester!" Hanayo said.

"That leave us with three of us, but I don't think we can make a tie score again." Said someone mockingly.

Hanayo frowned, she is getting serious.

"I already know who's the werewolf anyway and I don't need to hide myself anymore."

"Hmm? What? What are you talking about? I'm the one who don't need to hide myself. I'm the werewolf hunter and you are the werewolf!" she said.

"Then, do you think you know who's playing the Harlot?" Hanayo asked.

"Of course, Nozomi is the Harlot." She said proudly.

"And I'm accusing you as the werewolf!" Hanayo said bravely as she pointed at the blonde yokai. She looks kind of cool here. Maybe she has what it takes to act tough.

"That makes us a tie. I'm accusing you as the werewolf and it's all up to Nozomi to decide who's the real werewolf." She continued as she pointed back at Hanayo.

 _Nozomi, I know what you are thinking, but, let me get this in your mind right now. If we choose the wrong person, we will lose, but if we choose the right one, we win._

 _I already know that. The problem is, who?_

 _I trust Hanayo, but seeing her able to act with full of courage makes me think that maybe she is a better liar than all of us._

 _I think the same too, but, can we really trust her?_

"Please convince me why I should choose any of you to be eliminated to decide which side is winning?" Nozomi asked again to give her a little more hint to think with.

"Choose her and we will win, Nozomi." Eli said.

"No! Choose her and we will win!" Hanayo said.

 _Think about it again! We role blocked her twice and in those two nights, someone is eliminated during those time._

 _Yes, that's right, because we still had two werewolves._

 _Ericchi didn't expect both of them to be eliminated. Which mean, Ericchi is not involved in the first two._

 _Yes, but, we didn't role block her at the third, right after Kotori-chan is eliminated and someone is still eliminated anyway._

 _Think about it again, Nozomi! The answer is right at the tip of your tongue!_

Nozomi tried to think harder.

Oh! That's it! That's the answer! We role blocked Hanayo at the third and Eli thought that I really was paying a visit to Maki—which makes her think that I do not trust Hanayo too and she was trying to use that as an advantage at this round.

Exactly! Good job, Nozomi! You outsmarted her!

No-no, all yours. You are the mother of the ideas! If it weren't you, we won't be able to figure that one!

"Then, as the one who decides how this game will turns out. I, Nozomi Toujou, choose to vote—….!"

Nozomi pointed at Hanayo—then turn her fingers further right in front of Eli's face.

"You! The clever and cute, Ericchika ! You are the last werewolf!" Nozomi said.

From that time, a bright light shines and everyone returned to their seats. Some of them has started to drink their favorite drink, but all of them gazing at Nozomi in awe.

"Hahahaaha!" Honoka proudly laughed.

"We won the bet!" she said loudly.

They are betting?

"Mannn! I don't want to get drunk tonight! All I wanted is to be amused when watching drunk peoples!" Niko said.

"It's all your fault to begin with! I should've not copied your role to get myself off this stupid bet!" Maki said.

"Why are you copying me anyway?! It's your fault!"

The two started to argue.

"W-what's going on here?!" Hanayo asked.

"They are betting about who's going to win-nya!" Rin said.

"A-apparently, the villager team wins so… werewolves and jester team must drink a lot tonight." Kotori said.

"W-Who's idea is that?!" Hanayo asked.

"Rin and Honoka." Umi said.

"I think I'm more surprised with the fact that you allow that to happen." Eli said.

"I'm sorry. I fail to do that." Umi bowed with guilt.

"Hehe, it's ok, Eli-chan! It's fun to be losing sometime!" Kotori said.

Somehow, Nozomi feels like Kotori is just trying to find excuse to get drunk in front of her girlfriend.

"Well, I don't mind with some nice drinking tonight. I could use some heat." Eli said.

 _And we could use that heat for something._

The other Nozomi said.

 _You're still up for another?! What are you? A beast?!_

She said to herself.

 _I just want a looooot of love tonight, things are going to be very-very-very heavy for us all when we get back to Uranohoshi. We have to think about the train, rebuilding our militaries, raising our peoples, retake the Otonokizaka, and…_

 _Alright-alright, we have so much thing to do. I guess if you want a lot of love tonight, we can use it._

See? You agreed with me. Let's make it a little bit more fun with a little roleplaying.

Isn't that embarrassing? I mean, roleplaying. Come on! It makes me feel awkward sometime!

Then, what do you want to do?

I don't know! I feel like I had enough fun tonight.

Are you sure?

What?

Are you sure you had enough? I thought you wanted to try pretending that you're making love in your real world.

What's the difference? I don't see the difference! We are going to be naked after all!

What's the technology that we don't have? Something that related to kinky fantasies?

Vibrator, flavored condom…

Flavored condom?! Now that sounds very interesting.

I haven't finish yet.

Forget about the other, I want the flavored condom.

I haven't tried it so don't expect me to know how it works.

Then you just need to buy it for real.

What?

I'll send you to your real world, go get one and return back here.

No way! It takes my pride to buy something like that!

Is that so? That's too bad then. Hmm…I really want to taste flavored condom.

W-what about this, there should be a vending machine somewhere. If we can find that really quick, we can get one and take it here.

Where do you think the vending machine will be?

I don't know. Akiba?

Then that's where I'll send you.

Now?!

Yes! Excuse yourself!

"Uhm. Everyone. I think I need to use the restroom first." Nozomi said immediately.

"Aww… be quick, ok? You don't want to miss the moment where I drink a whole bottle in one go." Eli said.

"Yep, I'll be back soon." Nozomi said before she quickly run from her seat.

She opened the restroom door;

To her surprise, she is not entering a restroom but her apartment in her real world.

 _Are we really in my real world right now?_

Yes and I only can hold that world on hold for 30 minutes at max, so you better be quick.

What do you mean?

No time to explain! Just go get your wallet!

Nozomi agreed and get her wallet, making sure she is getting the right wallet, then dress herself accordingly. The only thing she notice is she was wearing her school uniform, so she changed her fashion, run out of the apartment and once again surprised that she is already at Akihabara's most crowded spot.

A lot of vending machines placed around the street. She walks around to look for what she needs—stumbled onto some interesting stuff such as edible underwear vending machine and some other adult stuff. Most of those vending machine is hidden somewhere in every area.

Until she finally found her target item, she quickly accessed the vending machine, making sure that no one notices her, checking her money, get just any of the flavored condom and turn around.

She is already back in her apartment.

 _Really? Why you never use this magic for something more useful?_

 _I don't see the urgency. You can still walk._

Nozomi sighed to herself.

 _Put your wallet back! Then go out through that door again._

Nozomi hurry herself to do that.

* * *

Once she got through, she is already back in the world of magic;

She realizes that she is still holding the condom–and now another thing surprises her. She got herself a condom with cheesy pizza flavor. Why can't she get something more sweet and fragrant instead? Not that she complains, she just can't imagine how awkward it will be when she tells her lover: Hmm, your shaft taste like a cheesy Pizza.

She walks out of the restroom, making sure that no one see her keeping the condom inside her pocket, moving back to where the party goes and notices that the punishment for the losing side is about to start. Honestly, she never know that they'll be doing this, but it sounds fun anyway so she can't say no.

"Are you readyyyy?!" Honoka shouted to make the audience around them cheering for the losing side. There are Eli, Kotori, Maki, and Niko standing behind a table with four bottles of their favorite liquors, surrounded by people around cafe.

Eli look calm, Kotori look cheerful, Maki look unamused, and Niko looks so annoyed.

"So, what's the game this time?" Nozomi asked to nearby random people.

"Oh? That? Well, those four will have to drink the liquor in one go, if they couldn't they have to host a grand dinner once everyone is back in Uranohoshi."

"I see." Nozomi nodded.

"Three!" Honoka counted.

"Two!" she continued.

"One!" she shouted.

"Goooooo!" Four of them opening the bottle in their own way. Eli with her flirtatious gesture, Kotori with her cheerful gesture, Maki with lazy gesture and Niko trying her best to be as cool as possible.

At the first gulp of drinking, Maki already dropped her bottle.

"I'm not doing this stupidity." She said.

And Niko burst her liquor out of her mouth.

"What the heck!? I thought this one is going to be sweet?!" she complained as she looks at the pink glass bottle with reddish brown liquid. When Maki witness that, she starts to laugh.

"Now that's what I call foolishly funny!" she said.

Half way, Kotori dropped hers.

"It's harder than I thought! My head is already spinning!" she whispered to herself.

Then Eli finished her bottle like she was drinking a regular water.

What Nozomi expects? She is a Russian after all.

"Aaannnnddd The winner isssss…. Ayaseeee Eliiiiiii!" Honoka shouted so cheerfully and loudly.

"Kotori-chan and Niko-chan are on second and third place so you two have to help Maki-chan hosting the dinner party!" Honoka said.

"Not a big deal. I rather help her than drinking that horrible drink." Niko said.

"Good, at least you won't end up in bed for breaking your liver. That will cost more than a grand dinner party" Maki said.

Kotori seems a little quiet after she tried to finish the bottle.

"Is that it?" Eli asked. While she acts like nothing special happen, everyone can see that her face is reddening.

 _Oh my! Let's hurry up and drag her back to our room!_

The other her said.

"He-he-he-he-he-he!" Kotori suddenly laughed.

"K-Kotori?!" Umi looks very worried.

"Eh? Uh…. Kotori-chan? Are you ok?" Honoka asked.

"Hhhnnn….muscles. I need to research muscles." Kotori mumbled while her face starts to turn red.

"S-She is d-drunk?!" Hanayo asked.

"Looks like it-nya!" Rin said in horror.

The audiences giggled and commented,

"Haha! Looks like something is going to go wrong."

"Just like every single plan that High General Kousaka made."

"Well, let's give her a good luck. At least we have something to take care of later!"

"What? Her mess? Like always! But it's fun anyway so I'm looking forward to it!"

Honoka have quite a reputation among peoples. Nozomi wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing, either way, she needs to get to her lover soon before she does anything awkward and make Honoka's reputation goes lower than it should be.

Nozomi quickly walks toward the center of attention.

"Ericchi!" she called her.

"Honey!" Eli replied so loudly—and embarrassingly. Everyone heard that and they reacted like how every girl react to a romantic thing they see. Eli places her bottle on the table, running toward Nozomi cutely, then snuggle her.

"Honey where you've been! You took so long to return, I miss you." She said with voice slightly pinched, very girl-like and feminine. It somehow turns Nozomi on.

"I went to restroom! Sheesh! It doesn't even take that long!" Nozomi said as she tries to guide her girlfriend out of the crowd. Eli couldn't even walk straight, she keeps going left and right

"Mmmh…you smell so good Nozomi, like my favorite liquor."

"It because your mouth smells like that too! Sheesh! I didn't know you can get drunk from drinking! I thought Yokai have more resistance."

 _They does, but maybe Ericchi already drank more than her usual limit today. She won't be drunk for long so we better hurry, ok?_

 _Is this because her body heat again?_

 _Well, do you feel the heat?_

Nozomi does and the heat feels so much stronger than before.

 _Yes…_

She replied to herself.

 _With the condom we just got, we will get a hot pizza._

 _Don't remind me about the taste! Why did we get a pizza flavor anyway!?_

 _Luck?_

Nozomi rolled her eyes. As she makes her turn, she can see Umi already trying to drag Kotori out of the center of attention, Honoka and Rin tried to make a comedy duo to entertain the audience they gathered along with Maki and Niko as supporting actors. Poor Hanayo have to hide to make sure no one remember that she is among those silly peoples.

Nozomi would love to join the silly band of misfits, but she needs to use this chance for something else. Maybe later then?

* * *

They got back in their room;

Nozomi carefully put Eli on the bed, taking off her clothes and hung it on the nearby hanger. She was then stripping herself to nothing but undergarment, took out the condom and tear the case.

 _Are you seriously taking over the body that quick?_

She asked to the other her.

 _I'm on a roll. Watch me grind._

She replied proudly.

"Mmmh…honey, what's for meal? I smell something cheesy and meaty like a western cuisine." Eli said.

"The meal? It's me." Nozomi replied before she climbed the bed, places her groin on top of her lover's face and starts to adjust herself. She starts to rub the womanhood of the Yokai.

"Give me your shaft, darling."

"My shaft? Sure." She replied before she transformed her womanhood to a manhood. The shaft is still so soft but it doesn't take long for the other her to treat it to hard enough to wear the condom. She licks and rubs it a little aggressively, making the blonde moan erotically—and she sounds like a real sexy woman! That just make Nozomi's desire higher. She is so different than the usual her who always try to sound tough and cool like a tomboy girl.

"It feels so good, Nozomi. Please lick me more." She begged.

Now Nozomi wish she is the one who's doing her right now.

 _Please let me take over the control_

 _Not now, this is my favorite part. Watch and learn, ok?_

 _That's unfair!_

 _It is fair. We both feels it._

The other her replied.

Nozomi eventually starts to use her breast to give her lover an extra pleasure, it began from playing its tip on her nipples then continued with placing it between her asset and massage it gently while licking its tip, then another sucking session follows. The shaft feels so much more warm and hot, it feels way better than the cold one, but again—maybe because it's new to her to feel Eli with this warm temperature.

While she is busy with her shaft, Nozomi could feel herself being tended down there too. Eli is playing her fingers on her core, digging inside and eventually starts to lick her. Penetrating her tongue and thumbs, lubricating her entrance and suck on her wet womanhood.

Sometime Nozomi felt bad for losing her tight entrance, but as long as it still fit enough to give them the pleasure, why bother?

The scent of cheesy pizza from the condom makes her shaft taste like a cheesy pizza even though all she could taste was the cheese, but it's good and at least it could remind her that she is not putting an actual pizza in her mouth right now. From time to time, she went down to her balls and that one taste and smell just like the Ericchi that she is very familiar with.

There's always a bit of her playful nibble on the skin of her ball, pulling and sucking as she listens to the joyful and sexy moan of her lover which sometimes muffled when she is working on her lustful core. She finds it really hot and satisfying.

It's up until she felt enough with all the nice licking and sucking, Nozomi is thinking to pull off the condom, but then she thought, maybe she should let it be used for what it meant to be used for. She woke up and crawls forward.

"Am I going in now?" the cute blonde asked with a childish smile.

Nozomi reply to her with a smile before she prods the tip of her hard shaft on the entrance.

"I do." The blonde got the answer to her own question, she wakes up and hold her waist. It began with a gentle motion, introducing her to a very different sensation when the heat spreads all over the wall of her core. But the blonde unexpectedly hastens her move earlier than she thought.

"Mmmhhh…"

She couldn't stop herself from letting out that moan.

 _What is this called in your real world?_

The other her asked.

 _The pose? Doggy style._

She replied to herself before they continue to enjoy the sensation. The way her tip reaches deep to her limit, the way her shaft rubs against the elastic and textured walls, the love juice that she produces from the excitement of their play, Nozomi loves them all and tirelessly wanting for more.

She dominates her, controlling her and gives her everything she ever wants in their intimacy. Kisses on her back, being lifts up while her breast held gently, the playful fingers tentatively tends to her nipples, then more kisses on the part that never seen by anyone else but her and her lover.

They changed their position according to their heart desires, trying out something new and exploring for the possibilities of new way of loving. It sounds so silly in Nozomi's head, but her creativity is limitless. She keeps wondering if she could tell her lover a few of her ideas, but then she remembers that is currently drunk and things might go bad if she insist to give her the idea right now.

 _Give her._

The other her said.

 _What do you want her to do?_

 _To Fuck me very hard and rough._

She said to herself.

 _That's it?_

 _That's it._

 _Just lift both of your legs, then give her the sultriest moan you can make_.

And so she did, Eli smiled mischievously before she held both of Nozomi's legs and penetrates her deeper and rougher. She looks so satisfied and…. Drunk.

"You are so beautiful honey. I love it when you beg to me like that." She said.

This is like a heaven, but sinful.

Is that what you say to describe this sensation?

The other her chuckled.

I feel like I'm flying. I couldn't even feel the fluffy bed anymore. I'm losing my mind.

Hang in there, Nozomi, she isn't at her limit yet!

I'm about to!

"Nozomi! Call me." Eli said hungrily.

"Ericchi!" she tries to as her pleasure raises higher.

"Again!"

"Ericchi!"

"Nozomi!"

"Ericchi!"

"I want you to have my baby!" she said.

Oh no!

No! What the…?!

Is the condom still there?!

Yes!

Good! Hold it! Don't let the liquid poured in! She is seriously going to do that!

We should not have done that!

Done what?!

Seducing her when she is drunk! I knew this will gone wrong!

Who would've expect that anyway!?

She argued to herself and right in that moment, Eli reached her peak. Nozomi stops all the argument in her mind and focus on holding the condom. The power of her liquid squirting inside her like a water from hose is amazing—and scary in the same time. She really doesn't want to be pregnant right now.

Eli totally finishes her with it. When she pulls her length out, a lot of liquid dripping out of her. It's so scary about what she can do to her right now–but most importantly, her length is still hard.

"My, that's too bad, I guess that shot didn't hit the spot yet." Eli said.

Nozomi already feel like stopping this. She doesn't know if she could avoid the next one, especially when she notices how many liquids poured inside the condom.

"I'm still wanting for more, Nozomi. You don't have any more protection, am I right?" she asked.

Well, crap, she only bought one.

"Then you have no choice! You'll have my baby!" Eli said before she grabs Nozomi.

"W-Wait! Wait! Ericcchiiii!"

* * *

At the other side of the ship;

The Grand general is supposed to be helping the ash brunette to return to her room, yet she couldn't say no to the drunk girl, begging to be returned to her quarter instead.

"Uummiii-chaaan…. I want to play with youuu…hic…!"

She said.

"I know! Kotori, please be quiet!" Umi replied as she carry her to her quareter.

"Ehehehehehe…. Hhnnn…can I… hic… feel your muscles…?"

"Y-You can, like always, b-but please don't say it out loud."

"Ok…hehehehe—hic….muscles…" Kotori said

They reach the Grand General's quarter. The gentle yokai places her girlfriend down on the bed.

"Please take a good rest, Kotori." She whispered.

"But I don't want to go to bed."

"You need to. You are drunk, I don't want you to do absurd things."

"I need to… hehehehehe… research about muscles."

"We can do that tomorrow, when you are sober."

"Hehehehe…I want it now. Give me your muscles." Kotori said with her drunk face. She is trying to reach for Umi's hand.

"K-Kotori! Please take a rest!" Umi retorted.

"Umi-chaaann….pleaseeee…"

Umi bit her lips.

"F-fine, just a cuddle, ok?" she said before she climbs on the bed and starts to cuddle the ash brunette.

"Sheesh, it's all Honoka's fault. Why does she has to hold such an absurd event? All we wanted was hanging out with everyone." Umi said.

"Umi-chan! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Kotori begged for a kiss.

Umi has no choice but to peck her lips.

"Hehehehe….again! again! Chuuuuuuuu!"

And another peck.

"Ehehehehe…now, can you show me your…hic… shaft?"

"S-shaft!? You mean my spear?"

"Oh, so it was a spear-hic! It's sharp?"

"It is, I polished it everyday."

"Ehehe, I want it. Inside me."

"W-what? No way! That will kill you!"

"No-no-no! Umi-chaaann!" Kotori pouts cutely.

"That spear! Muscle spear! Nozomi-chan told me you can show me your muscle speaarr!"

Umi still flustered.

"You see…. Eli-chan can show Nozomi a muscle spear-hic! Then they had nice intimacy with it."

The Grand General swears that she will complain to Nozomi for teaching her absurd things.

"I want it toooo so I can touch…ehehehe…muscles-hic!"

"I can't do that."

"You cannnn…uhhh…hmm…maybe I should lubricate it first… ehehehe…" Kotori starts to reach her legs.

"Kotori! No! You are drunk!"

"Pleaseeee…. Hic!" Kotori still persistent with her attempt.

"No! I don't do a drunk person!" Umi replied stubbornly.

"Umi-chan… pleaseeeeeeee….!" And she stills begs for it.

* * *

 _ **It's done! Sorry if it's a little disappointing on KotoUmi since I can't really write about it lmao.**_

 _ **But at least NozoEli has a lot of fun ride since they love each other too much.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Continue about the real thing.**_


	22. Chapter 21: Her Return

**It takes really long, right? Coz I've been stuck with few things lol. But this super long chapter should make that up! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sail continues;

With everyone returning to their work after a good quiet day in the morning. Everyone had a blast in the party last night—maybe not for some, but it's still a good party. Kotori, Nozomi, Hanayo, and Niko are gathering on a room. They are supposed to be helping Nozomi with the paper work, but it seems that she is the only one who understands them so they end up with helping her keeping the document tidy.

"….and then I end up having my meal delivered to my room. It was really awkward because the whole room smells like her." Nozomi continued.

"That was your fault. Why would you try to tease a drunk Eli anyway? She is already selfish enough when she is sober." Niko said.

"She isn't that selfish to me when she is sober. She always does everything for me and all. I didn't expect her to be that selfish! I'm just glad that she snaps out of her drunk mind before reaching the peak, else I'll be here crying for my future." Nozomi said.

"What about you, Kotori? Remember anything at all?" Niko asked.

"Uhm…not really, I just know that Umi-chan is crying this morning. She said she needs to pay for all of her sins last night. I don't know what happened though." Kotori said.

"S-she told me that she did a very bad thing last night." Hanayo said.

"Really? What she did?"

"I-I don't know. All she said was she needs to be confessing all those sins to the priest at lower deck. But anyhow, Maki-chan told me that everything is going to be alright since Umi-chan is easy to be cheered up ever since she is dating Kotori-chan." Hanayo replied.

"Because of me? Then I'm glad I made a change on her." Kotori said.

"Well, we all did our part." Nozomi commented.

"Yeah, love makes people change, could be for better or worse." Niko commented.

"Speaking of which, Niko-chan. You were hanging out with Maki-chan last night. How is she?"

"How? I don't know. Annoying perhaps? She always be so smug to me. It's like she is intentionally picking on me."

"I think she likes you." Hanayo said.

Somehow, it reminds Nozomi of someone who picks on her in the west kingdom. Turns out she was just trying to get her attention.

"Speaking from experience, Kayo-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Hehe, yep. Rin-chan always picks on me but she always makes up for it later. It's fun to play along her prank sometimes, but I prefer her playing a comedy monologue. It's a lot funnier." Hanayo said.

"I want to be a comedy duo with her." Nozomi said.

"Really, Nozomi? A comedy duo with her?"

"Yeah, she sounds fun." Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, I'm starting to imagine maybe Nozomi-chan, Rin-chan, and Umi-chan should form a group. While Rin-chan and Nozomi-chan playing their routine, Umi-chan watch them and keep complaining about the logic." Kotori said.

"I'll name the group Lily White." Nozomi said.

"Already?! She was just imagining! It wasn't even a real thing!" Niko said.

"Maybe I'll make it soon after I can get my ass off my chair. So many paperwork to do before returning home." The Great Grand Enchanter sighed.

"Hang in there, Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Yep! Hang in there!" Kotori said.

Niko sighed.

"I guess being a Great Grand Enchanter is not that easy. I can't imagine myself doing all these works." She said.

"We all have our own challenge, but anyway, it is not that easy. Especially when your advisors can't stop nagging you about everything. 'Nozomi have you done the paperwork from date blah-blah' or like 'Nozomi have you finished with the prioritized paperwork? Their courier is coming in blah-blah…', it's seriously a lot of work."

"Hehe, worth the pay too, right?"

"Well, we aren't really paid monthly or something like that. We just get out needs satisfied, then if we want to get anything from the market, we ask our advisors for cash and they'll be giving us the amount we need. Not to talk about how they'll be asking me what I want to get." Nozomi said.

"So the Advisors watch over your action all the time?"

"Yep, especially, you know. That specific advisor. Always nagging me with everything." Nozomi said.

"Hehe, Eli-chan surely really cares about you." Hanayo said.

"Yep, and I'm happy that she did. But she never gives herself the credit and always go around telling everyone that I took care of her. While in fact she is the one who takes care of me. I want her to take the credit sometime."

Truth is, she always quietly takes the credit at night, pleasuring herself with whatever she wants to do to Nozomi. But it's nice to tell everyone about how selfless she is during the day and it's also a payback for being so humble to everyone around them.

"Wah! I'm jealous! Umi-chan never go around telling everyone about our relationship, but whenever we got together, she always makes everyone think that she is spoiling me. Truth is, she never really spoils me. She is very strict and discipline!"

Nozomi giggled,

"Hey, I think being strict and discipline is also one of her way to spoil you. At least she tells you what to do. I know someone who never tells me that things can go wrong, so I did and things just go wrong and she'll be watching me from a far, laughing her ass off." Niko said.

"Hehe, is that Maki-chan? I don't know about that, but she always warns me if things can go wrong. I think she is just doing that to you." Hanayo said.

"Huh? Then again, she is picking on me." Niko sighed.

For Nozomi's case, Eli always tell her that things can go wrong but never really tells her what to do until she asks about it. She thinks that's perfect, not too strict, not too quiet. Speaking of that, she'll have to attend a meeting with the advisors at dusk.

"Now-now, shouldn't we go back to work? I'm sure we'll have more things to do at dusk. We'll arrive at Uranohoshi at tomorrow's noon, right?" Nozomi said.

"Oh, ok! Let's work harder!" Kotori said.

They agreed to continue their work.

* * *

Uranohoshi;

"Make sure it's clean and pristine! Don't try to pick anything else than garbage!" Dia commanded a few caretakers to clean up the Magister's bedroom.

"Uhmm..Dia-san, who own this underwear?" a caretaker asked as she hold a black lacy underwear.

"That's the Great Grand Enchanter's. Please take that to the laundry and have them returned to her room." Dia said with a sigh.

"Sheesh, she is so sloppy sometimes. Why would she leave her underwear here." She said to herself as she put her palm on her forehead.

"Do we need to… uhm… refill the stock?" one of the caretaker asked as they pointed to an empty jar.

"No, they prefer to refill it themselves. Leave that alone." Dia said.

The caretaker nodded, but she keeps looking at the empty jar.

"Hey, why are you still looking at it?" Dia asked.

"O-oh! Uhm… sorry, I was just surprised that the Grand Magister has a sweet tooth." She replied.

"Not really, she eats that only in specific moment. Sometime she switches to dark chocolate too, avoiding herself from getting bored of the creamy one."

"I see…" the care taker nodded before she leaves the jar alone and back to her work.

Dia kept her silence for a moment as she watches the caretaker cleaning the whole place. She wonders what has been missing this time. The school is not under a bad condition, many have been recovered from the poison and wounds from war. Her sister is already working at where she supposed to be, her friends also working at where they meant to be, Mari also already recovered from her spiritual damage and nothing else seems to be off.

"Onee-chan!" her little sister calls her.

"Ruby?" she raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Onee-chan!" her little sister calls her again and this time she is very close to her. Dia turns around and see her holding a pink gift box with yellow ribbon decorating it.

"Ruby? What with the gift box?" she asked.

"Hehe, it's a welcome gift that I made with Hanamaru-chan! What do you think?"

A welcome gift….?

"It's cute." Dia replied while still wondering why she is making a welcome gift.

"Hehe! Yay! Then I'm sure the Great Grand Enchanter will love it!" Ruby said.

A welcome gift for the Great Grand Enchanter…

That's what she missed!

"I prepared it three days ago! It contains empty spell books and a set of quills from the southern crows. Hanamaru-chan told me that the Grand Magister loves it too!"

"I-Is that so? Wow. That's nice of you!" Dia praises her sister.

"Hehe, thank you! Onee-chan! I'm going back to library now! See you later!" she said before she ran off.

Now, what Dia should do about this? She doesn't think she can get anything special within a short time.

* * *

Back in the ship;

Eli, Umi, Maki and Honoka managing the containers and human resources. While Eli busy with listing the containers that kept by mages, Umi listing the one owned by the militaries, Maki for the Espion and Honoka for the other members including the caretaker.

"Ok, all checks! Thank you Rionna-chan! Make sure you bring all these when you are getting off the ship. Next please!"

"My name is Hotaru Kashiwagi, a caretaker member, cuisine division. My belongings are…"

She explains her belongings from the smallest to the biggest.

"Ok! Now, please make sure you've listed everything. Here." Honoka handed her the list. She agreed to check all of her belongings. While she is doing that, she notices someone is trying to slip into the line of people that waiting for their turn.

"Hey! Please don't try to cut in! Get yourself to the end of the line!" Honoka warned the person. People starts to insist the person what she needs to do so, the person agreed and get to the end of the line.

The process run for a while. It only takes about five minutes for each person to check their belongings. Finally, the last person in the line reach Honoka.

"Hello! My name is Odette Valechka. I'm from the alchemist division, I'm here with only a broomstick and a bag of clothes." She said.

"Oh, ok. Broomstick and…uh... wait, you are from the alchemist. You should be in Eli-chan's line." Honoka said.

"I'm not a mage. I'm an alchemist."

"UHhh…but…alchemy is considered as magic… they still use magic after all."

Odette stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of a way to convince her.

"Oh well, since you are here anyway. I'll let you list with me. Please open your bag of clothes and show me what you have in there."

"Sure!" Odette replied cheerfully. She showed everything she has in her bag. It is indeed containing only fashions and some female stuff.

"Ok, all checks. Please make sure to take them with you when you are getting off the ship."

"Thank you!" She replied cheerfully before leaving the ginger girl on her own.

"Hnng…I feel like I shouldn't let her go off on her own, but ah well." Honoka said before she prepares herself to double

check her listing works again.

* * *

Back to where Nozomi is;

With Kotori, Hanayo, and Niko's help, she managed to finish everything before the dusk.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm really glad that I can finish this before dusk." Nozomi said as she tidy up the last stack of paperwork on her table.

"You're welcome, Nozomi-chan! I learned a lot today!" Kotori said.

"Yeah! You did a really good job!" Hanayo said.

"So what's next?" Niko asked.

"Hmm… I can take a little break. With all of you, it is. I already spent a lot of time with Ericchi last night."

"With us? That's rare." Niko said.

"Well, it's nice to be closer with my peoples. So I know them better and it helps me to manage them." Nozomi said.

"Then, why don't we get a little drink in the café?" Kotori suggested.

"How about no?" Niko said.

"Uh…no thanks. I had quite a bad time with myself too last night. Not about me, about Rin-chan. She is messing up with a lot of stuff and I have to clean them while my head is also spinning from drinking too much." Hanayo said.

"Let's not drink, ok? We have to show our respectable sides once we return to Uranohoshi." Nozomi said.

"Then, what about another round of werewolf game?" Hanayo suggested.

"It's not fun without a lot of peoples. 9 is minimum. 18 is the perfect number." Nozomi said.

"Man, we should play that game when we get to Uranohoshi." Niko said.

"I kind of want to do that with Chika and friends, so yes, I have plan to play that in Uranohoshi." Nozomi said.

"We should play with Alisa-chan and Yukiho-chan too! They are good at playing games!" Kotori said.

"Huh? Have you ever play any game with them?" Niko asked.

"Yep! I played a card game with Alisa-chan, Yukiho-chan, Honoka-chan and Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Right. You are close with her sister after all." Niko replied.

"That makes it 20, good numbers. I'm sure the game will be fun." Nozomi said.

"Hey, that reminds me. Why don't you all help me cooking dinner? I promised Maki-chan that I'll really cook her request today." Niko said.

"Ohh! That's a good idea! I always wanted to learn cooking from you, Niko-chan!" Kotori said.

"Y-yeah! The only thing I'm expert at is cooking rice!" Hanayo said.

"Then, let's go help Nikocchi cooking." Nozomi agreed.

The four of them nods to each other, confirming that it is what they are going to do next.

* * *

At the kitchen;

As the four girls arrive at the kitchen, they put on the apron and gloves. At first, they thought that it's normal for the washing area to be cleared of peoples, but when they enter the cooking area, they found a crowd of peoples looking at something on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Nozomi asked.

"G-Great grand Enchanter!" Everyone are so surprised to see her.

The purplenette approaches the crowd quicker than the other three girls who are still wondering about what's going on.

A man with chef uniform collapsed on the floor. He looks very pale and having a hard time breathing.

"What are you all waiting for? Call the clinic!" Nozomi said.

"I-I understand!" A girl that Nozomi knows as one of the caretaker quickly run out to call the clinic.

"Now, for the first aid… Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi called her.

"Y-yes?"

"Do what you can do to help him!" Nozomi said.

"G-got it!" Hanayo quickly spot the rice bale in the room, running toward it and take a grip of it. She quickly places them on the man's palm, make him grip on it and casted her healing magic.

The man's breath return to normal again and he seems to be in peace after the healing magic casted on him. At the same time, peoples from the clinic has arrived too and they quickly take him to the clinic.

"So… what just happened?" Nozomi asked to any person near her.

"I don't really know what's going on, but, he is been working here from last night. He keeps saying that he wants to use this opportunity to reach his dream." She said.

"Let me explain that in better detail." Said a woman, they all know that she is from the mage group, Elementalist division.

"As his sister, I know he is damned in love with the Grand Magister." She said boldly.

Nozomi could only smirk to that statement.

"He wants to impress the Grand Magister by cooking the best meal he ever makes by himself for her." She continued.

"Oh, so that's why he didn't let me help him last night." Niko said.

Honestly, Nozomi already know that the food wasn't meant for Eli, but for her. But why is she still angry to hear that fact?

"Grand Magister Ayase was also trying to cook last night, he didn't allow her though because this is his territory. I'm just glad he didn't get into any argument since the Grand Magister seems to not care about who cooks the meal. She just wants it to be delivered to her." Said a caretaker.

Nozomi only cares about that too, but… still….

"But what's the point of that when he collapse? He shouldn't do that." Niko said.

"I know, right? He is so small minded. I told him that he won't stand a chance against the Great Grand Enchanter, but then he said, 'I'll fight a dragon if I have to'!" she mimicked her brother's manly voice.

"Please tell him to forget about it." Nozomi said— a little coldly.

She doesn't know why but she just need to say it and make it clear.

 _Whoa! Nozomi! Don't just say that!_

The other her said.

 _What?_

 _Here let me fix it._

"I mean, it's not appropriate for someone to put their life at stake for someone who's not even looking his way. As a human being, I'm happy that someone would love someone else more than their own life, but as a Great Grand Enchanter, I can't allow that to happen, none of my people is allowed to put her life at stake for something so irrational! So please tell him to never ever do that again."

"See? I thought so!" his sister replied proudly.

"That goes the same for all of you. I'm very happy with your faith, but I don't want you to forget about yourself. So please, take care of yourself and live your life for your own dream." Nozomi said.

"We understand! Great Grand Enchanter!" everyone replied in awe.

 _Nice, you got a talent._

Nozomi said to her other self.

 _I know, I'm natural._

She replied proudly.

"Oh, there's another problem, Great Grand Enchanter! We don't have other chef to cook." One of the caretaker said.

"No problem, leave the chef work to Nikocchi." Nozomi gestured to Niko.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Leave it to me. I need everyone's help though so let's work?" Niko said.

"Yeah!" everyone replied before they start to work.

* * *

Dinner time, on the cruise's café;

It's almost time for dinner on the cruise, everyone is lining for the seat and menu. While it's common for everyone to line up, it isn't a common thing to do for the intruder.

"Why do I have to line up for dinner?" she complained as she stands in the middle of the line.

"Sorry, but please bear with it." Said someone who just passed by.

The intruder took a moment to realize that someone she knows just spoke to her.

"Princess Nishikino!" Odette called her.

"I'm Master Espion here, so don't call me with that name, Odette." Maki stopped as she turns around.

"Then, Nishikino-sama! Please help me!" she said.

Maki rolled her eyes, she approaches her and pulled her out of the line to somewhere quieter.

"Awe! My line! I have to go back to the end of the line again!" Odette complained.

"Listen, Odette. I'll give you all my respect if you go back to your workshop." She said.

"I just need to do something."

"Whatever you do, you are an intruder here. My people could've killed you on the spot if it wasn't me who noticed your arrival." Maki said.

"Your people knows me." She replied.

"But they don't know you if you break the rule. Should I remind you with the West Kingdom rule for transportation vehicle that carry an important figure? Do not ever try to break in or you'll face instant death penalty!" Maki scolded her.

"My cargo ship is just a few miles away from here. They are heading the same way. Just count me as a visitor."

"Then you have to list yourself!"

"I did as one of the passenger."

"With the Grand Magister?"

"No, with Kousaka-san."

"She is taking care of the non-mages registration. You are registering yourself as a non-mage?! That's an insolent action against our policy!"

"She said she would let me off."

"You should register yourself as mage. I'll talk to Honoka to revoke your registration. Go find the Grand Magister as soon as possible." Maki said firmly.

Odette sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"I'll get your chair for lunch if you return to me with a proof that you've registered yourself as this cruise's passenger so you better find me after you register yourself, ok?" Maki said.

Odette sigh heavier and she went off with no word spoken. Just a few steps away from Maki, she notices Umi and Eli talking to each other as they are heading to the cruise's café. Odette quickly try to blend in with the line again, hoping that they don't care enough to look at people in the line.

"… No wonder I couldn't feel her aura in her room. I thought she went off to prepare some alchemy work again."

"Went off to where?" Eli asked.

"Her workshop. It's kind of hard to explain but she has a portable workshop that she can use anytime. It looked like a small box when she didn't use it."

"A small box?"

"Yeah, when she uses it, it will grow big. It used to be able to be entered by just anyone, but ever since she accidentally trapped someone inside that box, she modify the function and make it invisible to anyone."

"Aren't you capable of looking at anything?"

"Well, she is using the cape I gave her as a material. So yes, I can see it but I can't feel or hearing her voice when she is inside."

"Haha, alright then. Just make sure she isn't cheating inside." Eli teased her.

"She won't do anything like that! Sheesh. She is not you." Umi hits Eli's shoulder gently.

"Speaking of cheating though, I saw you talking to a woman when you were arranging documents. A purplenette too, like Nozomi." Umi said.

"That's Kazuha-san."

"Oh, what's her mother doing?" Umi asked.

"Just a small chat."

"Is that really what happen? You looked a little uncomfortable."

Eli sighed.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone, ok? Actually…"

She and Umi went off Odette's hearing range. She can always pretend like nothing ever happened, but, lying to herself is not what she should do right now. She decided to sneak in, following the two walking toward the kitchen from the back side of café and staying as far as possible to avoid herself from being detected.

"….wow, so do you plan to wed her?"

"I don't know about that. I thought that binding with her is enough for me to keep my wild side away."

"But you aren't sure about it since she insists you to wed her?"

"Yes, that, and… I'm not sure she is ready for a wedding."

"Why?"

"It's… hard for me to do that. It's true that she is the same person, but, without her real vessel, I don't think I can permanently wed her."

When Odette hear about the 'real vessel', her eyes widen.

"You are right, when you wed her, there will be an additional artifact that must be used. It can only be used once by a soul."

"Yes, and if I wed her right now, my vessel will be bind with the her from the other world, not the one from this world."

"Then, why don't you just publicly propose to her? If you do that, everyone will at least know that you two are going to wed one day."

"You mean, engaged to each other?"

"Yes. If you like, I'll get you the diamond rings. It's your culture to propose someone with diamond ring, right?" Umi said.

"Actually, that's not our culture. That's the West Kingdom's culture. In the north, we don't have any specific way to propose someone, the rings given only at marriage and we don't make a public proposal. We keep it personal, nothing like the west's culture."

"Then so be it. If that's how your culture is, you should just do it. What important is not what people see, right? It's the idea." Umi said.

"Hmm… I see." Eli nodded.

"But, oh, that makes me thinking. Why don't you just elope with her personally and make the party held in the future? That way, you won't have to use the wedding artifact." Umi said.

Eli remain silent for a moment to think.

"All she demands was you to marry her daughter, right? She doesn't insist you to make a party?"

"You are right. I can make a personal engagement and marry her without a party or a ceremony." Eli said.

"Yes, but, perhaps that's not exactly want she wants from you. Maybe the thing about all those wedding thing is to keep yourself only for her and tell her that you only belongs to her. It's like an apology and a promise mixed together."

Eli chuckled.

"An apology? It's like you know I've been doing something wrong."

"While flirting seems harmless to you, it may be a harm to Nozomi's heart. You are supposed to respect her as someone who's bound to you. We all know that you like to flirt on random soul, Eli. That's a disrespectful behavior, ok? Shameless." Umi said.

Eli sighed this time.

"Alright, I know it's a habit that I did when I turn myself into a guy."

"You did that when you are in your female form too. Remember that girl you ate last year?"

"I was really hungry and she happen to be so into me, it can't be helped."

"You charmed her, even though Nozomi isn't there to see, you are still doing that crime behind her."

"Charming is one of my ability to hunt for my prey. I'm a Kitsune. I didn't plan to cheat with someone as worthless as her anyway."

"You should find another way. It's between getting your prey but left by Nozomi or get both of them with a little effort."

"Left by Nozomi? That seems to be impossible! I made her crazy of me." Eli said.

"Will she still be crazy of you if you keep cheating? Even if you didn't mean to cheat, your behavior will seem like it to her. Everyone has their own limit, you know." Umi said.

Eli's eyes went down.

"If you do that again, be prepared if she starts to prefer spending her time with someone else. That might mean that she got enough of you and looking for someone else to replace you." Umi said.

Eli bit her lip, she can't imagine that happen to her relationship with Nozomi.

"Thank you, Umi. You surely always know what's right and what's wrong. I'll apologize to her."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go see what our other halves up to."

"Yes, I believe they're already up to something fun." Eli replied before the two headed to the kitchen.

Odette who heard and watched their conversation is left to think of something. She also wonders if they know that she is eavesdropping them.

* * *

In the kitchen;

Kotori, Nozomi, Hanayo, and Niko are working together with the caretaker to prepare everyone's dinner. No one actually choose their meal, but they vote for what food served on the table. Niko knows how to cook everything listed on the winning vote, but she seems to be unsatisfied and added her own special menu.

"Uhm… Niko-chan." Kotori tried to start a conversation with the busy chef.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What is… Niko-Niko's love Strings?"

"Spaghetti, I learned the recipe from the west kingdom's chef, but I modify it myself into my own version and name it Niko Niko's love strings."

"Uhhh….alright."

"I'm sure the princess will like it." Niko said proudly.

"Oh…so… you are still trying to suck up to her?" Nozomi suddenly commented.

"Hey! I'm not!" Niko retorted.

"Hmm…. Are you really not? What about last night? You got along with her, right?" Nozomi chuckled.

"We were just talking about food!"

"The Food or… a way to look for food? Have you finally allowed to register as espion?" Nozomi asked teasingly again.

"Oh Come on! Nozomi! Just go back to work!" Niko said with blushing face before she returns to her work.

"You know Nikocchi, I can personally ask her to test you as her espion."

"Yea, huh? But what's the point of that help. I want to do it myself."

Nozomi smiled to her.

"Have it your way. But it won't be hurt to ask someone else for help." She said.

"Sheesh! Don't act like you don't know me! I will if it isn't related to what I'm dreaming of!"

"Oh, that's true. You are always be a spoiled brat after all." Nozomi said as if she just remembers that.

"Hey! Stop picking on me already!" Niko yelled.

"Hehehe—be glad, I'm picking on you because I like you." Nozomi said —and when she said it, Eli and Umi entered the room. The blonde shocked to hear what she just heard while the bluenette seems to not catch the idea at all and looking at her other half trying to decorate a yellow cake.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid puffer fish. I don't want to hear you say that!" Niko said.

"Puffer fish? Then, you admit that I can poison you with my spiritual power?"

"Oh come on! Keep teasing me again and I might start to cook you a caramel."

"I prefer it if you cook me some steak, show me that you can be a good wife." Nozomi said.

And with that sentence, the blonde is petrified in shock.

"What you gonna do with that, huh?" Niko asked while cooking.

"I don't know? Advertise? I might keep you for myself too." Nozomi said.

"Eewww! No!" Niko replied.

"Joking-joking. I don't want to anger the red tiger." Nozomi chuckled.

"Sheesh! Stop talking about her already!" Niko complained.

"Hey, fetch me the soy sauce." She continued as she pointed to the soy sauce bottle on the table.

"Sure." And when Nozomi is about to get the soy sauce, Eli grabs the bottle and hand it to Niko immediately. Her eyes are dark and her lips look bitter.

"U-Uh, Ericchi?"

"You wanted a proof that she can be a good wife, huh?" Eli said with anger on her voice. She is glaring at Nozomi so deeply.

"Not my problem! I'm out. I'm out!" Niko said immediately.

 _D-Did we just say something wrong?!_

She asked to herself.

 _My-my, she is angry. Ahh… another good time tonight!_

The other her replied excitedly.

 _Don't be excited about that, idiot! What's going on here?!_

 _She is jealous. Hmmm… maybe a little push will make her all over me._

 _No! This looks pretty serious!_

"Then…" the blonde walks toward the hanger, taking an apron with her and wear it.

"I'll show you what I got." she said with sharp eyes before she heads to the second stove and snatched the menu attached on the wall.

"These are the winning votes? Hah. Easy. I'll make them all with perfection." She continued before she starts cooking.

Nozomi is left wondering about why Eli suddenly being so aggressive. But maybe she should think about that after she is done with everything in the kitchen.

* * *

The night goes on;

Dinner are served and everyone are finally allowed to take their meal. Kotori, Hanayo, and Umi walked out of the kitchen as they stretched.

"Haaah, that was tiring." Kotori said.

"You did a good job, Kotori." Umi praised her with a pat on her head.

"Hehe, yep. You also did a good job! You were helping with cutting the ingredients."

"I only do what I'm capable of." Umi said humbly.

"Uhm... I wonder why Rin-chan isn't here yet. I thought she is supposed to dine with me tonight." Hanayo mumbled.

"Maki gave Rin a task, she needs her to do something with the materials stocked on our deck." Umi said.

"Oh, then I'll get her meal boxed and deliver it to her." Hanayo said before she heads back to the kitchen.

It was all quiet until…

"Eeeeeekkk! Nozomi-chaaann!"

* * *

Inside the kitchen;

"I can't do it anymore…" Nozomi tried to breath.

"Hanayo-chan please help me." She said as she hold her belly.

"N-Nozomi-chan hang in there!" Hanayo said.

"Nozomi! There's still the dessert round!" Niko said.

"We should stop this already. Nozomi is full." Eli said.

"What with that? Are you trying to run away!?"

"What?! No! Fine! Let's make this last!" Eli said.

"Y-You two! W-whats going on here?!" Hanayo tried to ask, but Eli and Niko already started to make the dessert.

"I can't take it anymore…." Nozomi grunted. Hanayo couldn't even think of anything to help Nozomi.

Kotori, Umi, and Honoka who heard the scream came in, wondering about what makes the timid girl screamed, but as soon as they see the situation of the kitchen: empty plates all over the table, leftover all over the serving table, workers watching, and Nozomi with full belly resting on her chair as if she couldn't think of anything else than breathing…

"Uh… they are still at it…" Kotori said.

"I wonder when this stupid competition over." Umi sighed.

"Those must be very delicious, even though she is full, she couldn't stop eating…" Honoka said.

"Uhm…. Maybe I know why this isn't stopping yet..." Hanayo said as she looks into the score board in front of Nozomi.

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"The score is still fair." Hanayo said.

"Is that so?" Kotori approaches the score board.

"Why don't you just win one of them, Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"I can't… I can't break a girl's heart…" Nozomi said.

"Eeeh? Are they really that good though? I mean, its all about the taste too, right?" Honoka asked.

"Both of their cooking are so delicious. I can't choose…" Nozomi said.

"Uhnnn…is that so?" Kotori took a moment to look at the empty plates on the table.

"Nozomi-chan, if you want this to be over, you need to win one of them." Hanayo said.

"She is right, it might be hard for you, but you really need to win one of them." Umi said.

"What's the prize for winning anyway?" Honoka asked.

"The Best Wife title." Nozomi said.

"Really? Only over that title?" Umi asked.

"It's from me so… yes…" Nozomi said.

"Sheesh, Nozomi-chan. If that's the case, then let me help you decide." Kotori took the chalk near Nozomi's right hand.

She is then added a lot of scores on Eli's.

"If you do that, then tell me why her cooking is better than Nikocchi's." Nozomi said.

"Because no one can defeat the best seasoning: love. Sure that Niko-chan has a lot of skill, but does she loves you like how Eli-chan loves you?"

Nozomi remain silent to process her sentence.

"Kotori is right, just win her already." Umi said.

Nozomi shook her head.

"No, actually. I'll do this." Nozomi added a lot of score on Niko's.

"Ok! Nikocchi! Ericchi! Time's up!" she said. Eli and Niko stopped–and they are already in the middle of decorating the dessert they are going to serve.

"Drop everything! Drop Everything!" Nozomi said. Eli and Niko places down everything they held.

"For this competition, the winner is…..!" Nozomi took a deep breath.

"Yazawa Niko-Niko-Niiii!" she dramatized her voice.

"W-what?! I lost?!" Eli raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hmmph! I knew I'll win." Niko said smugly.

"Congratulations! Nikocchi! Now that you won the title of best wife from the Great Grand Enchanter, I'll reward you with…." Nozomi took a deep breath again.

"A duty to clean the dishes and put away the leftovers!" she continued.

"Wh-What the heck!?" Niko yelled.

"Everyone! Please make the little girl over here as a role model. A good wife is always be a wife that clean the dishes and the whole mess even though it wasn't her doing." Nozomi said to everyone in the room.

"W-wait-wait, what the heck!?" Niko complained.

"So, with that, the competition is over! Let's go back to our room and take a good rest!" Nozomi said before she walked to ward Eli quickly, pulled her, and left the kitchen without any other word than a farewell.

"Hmm… that should do it." Umi nodded.

"U-uh…yeah." Kotori said awkwardly.

"I'll go take some leftover." Honoka said.

"Me too!" Hanayo said before the two took any clean plate and pick the leftovers.

"You two better help me, ok?" Niko said.

"Bye!" Honoka said before she left so quickly while Hanayo quietly escaped along with Umi and Kotori.

* * *

Outside the kitchen at the quietest location of the cruise;

While people are still busy hanging out with their friends in cafe, the resting area of the cruise is still quiet and rarely visited by anyone. Only some people are seen to be sitting around on their own, eating their dinner. Those are the loners, reading books and practicing spells are the only thing that slows the down when eating.

When they see the Grand Magister and Great Grand Enchanter passing by, they took a moment to appreciate their beauty but quickly hide their eyes to avoid a misunderstanding—just like how they see a _normal_ people passing by.

The Grand Magister and Great Grand Enchanter enter their own quarter, close the door tight and lock it. They usually always get to start their night activity, but this time Nozomi didn't even engage any activity but sitting on any nearby seat she can grab—the lounge chair.

"So, Ericchi…." She started a conversation.

"What's wrong with you? Why you suddenly worked up with trying to beat Nikocchi in cooking?"

"Because you were trying to give her the best wife title."

"You know that I was just joking."

"But I don't see it like that!" Eli said.

And as she said that, she realized something but Nozomi didn't notice or understand what she realized.

"Ericchi, I was just joking. It's normal, we have been friends from long ago." Nozomi said.

"You know Nozomi. Maybe your mother is right."

"What? What with my mother?" Nozomi asked.

"Maybe I should hurry up to marry you."

Nozomi wonder why is that, but if it's out of her jealousy.

"Ericchi, you don't need to marry me if you want me to stop teasing others. You just need to ask."

"No. I can't let you go. Our bond is not enough, I will make you mine forever." Eli said with serious face.

 _She can't do that! This isn't my real vessel!_

The other her said.

 _What's the difference? Didn't she mean that she will marry our soul?_

 _When a Great Grand Enchanter marry someone, the Great Grand Enchanter have to use an artifact that will bind her vessel with the vessel of the person they marry. That way, the child will be born with the God's Blessing and the parents will live together forever. The other effect is to make one's soul and vessel unable to romantically interested with another. That effect is made to make sure the Great Grand Enchanter is not going to swing anywhere else._

"So, Nozomi. Will you be my eternal companion?" Eli asked.

 _Say that you can't do that right now!_

 _What? Why? She will get the wrong idea!_

 _I'm not going to let your vessel and your soul to marry her! She is mine!_

 _Can't we just make it personal instead!? Say yes, then tell her that the ceremony should happen after you got your vessel back?_

 _Will she listen?!_

 _She will!_

 _Then go try it! If it doesn't work, we run._

 _Why are you being such an idiot? Try it before judging!_

"Ericchi, I'll certainly marry you. I always been yours after all." Nozomi replied.

"Harasho. Then it's a promise. Once you get your vessel back, we will hold the ceremony." Eli replied.

 _Wait, what? She knows that?_

 _See? I don't even need to say anything else._

 _I totally thought…_

The other her pauses and sighed.

 _Sorry… I was wrong._

"Yep, it's a promise." Nozomi replied cheerfully. But somehow, Nozomi starts to realize something too.

"Now, Nozomi. Do you want to do anything while we are here?" Eli asked.

Nozomi know that she isn't in the mood right now. She has something bothering her mind.

"A little fun ride perhaps?" The blonde asked playfully.

 _Can you teach me how to separate my soul with my vessel?_

 _Why is it so sudden?_

 _I need to be alone for a while. Thinking of something._

 _Is there anything that bothers you?_

 _Nothing, really. It was just something._

 _Talk to me?_

 _Just teach me how. Maybe I can use it for something in the future?_

 _You can't do that because this is your vessel. You are locked with it._

"Nozomi?" Eli snapped her out of her conversation with herself.

"A-ah, sorry. I was just… a little unwell."

"Are you sick?"

"No, probably because I'm too full. I can't really think of anything properly."

"Is that so? Then let's take a walk."

Maybe that could work to make her feel better?

"Ok. Let's do that." Nozomi replied with a faint smile.

* * *

The cruise's upper deck;

Nozomi and Eli taking a peaceful walk under the night sky, they've been quiet but their hands are connected—it's enough to make them feel comfortable. Nozomi knows that her belly might a little bit heavy right now (she should've not eaten that much but she can't help it) but she really likes walking with Eli without any context or purpose, forgetting everything that bothers her—or trying to.

"When will you talk about your problem to me, Nozomi?" Eli asked gently.

"I'm not sure what I should talk about. I'm just too full. That's it." Nozomi said.

"Then, this is the problem, huh?" Eli said as she stopped in front of Nozomi, touched her belly and rub it.

Somehow, she looked like a father expecting for a baby to come from her belly. It makes Nozomi feel flustered and embarrassed. There might be some people looking at her right now, what if they think she is pregnant?

"Sheesh! Ericchi! Don't do that, you make people think I'm pregnant!"

The blonde giggled to her statement.

"Is that so? Then…" she places her ears on her belly and touched her so lovingly.

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl? I wonder how our child will look like." She continued with louder voice.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi hits her as she pouts cutely.

The blonde laughed sweetly at her.

"Sheesh, do you enjoy giving people wrong idea?"

"As long as it makes them know that you are mine." She replied before she kissed her belly.

"Hmm… maybe I really should fill this with a baby…" she continued.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi hits her once again.

"Nozomi… you will make a great mother to my child."

"Ericchi stop it! You make me feel embarrassed!"

And Eli ignores her, kissing her belly and rub her hands again.

"What does it take to make you stop doing that, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Share your problem with me." Eli said with a teasing smile.

"But I really—…"

"Ohh! Nozomi! I can't wait to see our baby!" she said so loudly.

"Ericchiii! I'm not pregnant!" Nozomi just have to say that louder to make sure everyone heard it.

"Is that so? Then let's go for another ride. I'll fill you with a lot of my love!" Eli said.

"Aren't you ashamed from saying all that so loudly?!" Nozomi said.

"Because you don't want to share." Eli said.

"Fine, I'll share. But I don't think I should be—…"

Eli kept her mouth shut, but she grabs both of Nozomi's ass and massage it gently. It's like she is trying to tell her that she will do something with her ass.

"I said I'll share!" Nozomi stated clearly.

"Then, share it already." Eli said.

"I was just thinking of what will happen when I return to my real world." Nozomi replied.

Eli seems to be surprised to hear the problem.

"I really like everything here, then there's you that always loves me and a lot of friends who likes me for who I am…" she continued.

"My life before I came here is so different. I'm not a genius inventor, not a genius mage too, and no, not even a daughter of a famous enchanter or the Great Grand Enchanter of my world. I'm plain, dull, and boring." Nozomi continued again.

"I'm sure your fun life there is just starting. You should use this moment to learn a lot about yourself."

"But I can't use magic, not even predicting the future. Everything I did is based on luck."

"Your luck here and there are not going to be different. I can smell it in your soul that you will have a lot of luck even without the other you." Eli replied.

Is she seriously saying that when she knows that the other her is inside the same vessel?

"Are you just trying to cheer me up?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I'm telling the truth. Besides, maybe the other you isn't that lucky. She has to face all these hardships to marry a person that might not be worth the effort."

 _There she goes with discrediting herself._

The other her said with a sigh.

 _I agree. She is such a dense._

She replied to herself.

"Once you return, Nozomi. You'll create great things in your own world. Make someone fall in love with you and be married. Hmm…I can smell the joy you will have there."

"Ericchi, you're just making that up. I told you I'm not a popular girl in my world."

"Who needs to be popular? Sometime popularity is just something that hinders you from feeling comfort. Don't you prefer to be in a small group of people that you know well than a big group of people that you don't know?"

She is right. She does prefer to be in a small group.

"Even if you're all alone right now, I'm sure you'll find they who will be your friends and perhaps you'll also find another me in your world."

 _That's true. Nozomi. While you are here, you should be learning as much as possible. The time stop on your world, but your soul is not. You have a lot of opportunity to learn. Your mistake will not do any impact to your life but your experience gives you wisdom that you can use for your life._

 _There, not like I want to do any mistake here._

 _I'm just saying. Besides, I really feel like I've learned a lot from you. Remember what you did tonight? If it weren't you, I might be already in a dramatic turn of relationship. Wouldn't that be awkward especially after everything we did last night?_

Remembering what she did last night is already awkward enough for her. Maybe she shouldn't try to remember it anyway.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Eli asked.

"Uhm… not really. I'm glad I talked you, Ericchi." Nozomi replied.

"Then, shall we do something else?" Eli asked again.

"Hmm… I wonder if I can pay a visit to everyone and see what they need. We'll be back to Uranohoshi tomorrow, it would be nice to list everyone needs."

"That thing is already handled by Maki. She checks on everyone's items and equipment." Eli said.

"Then, about their emotional support?"

"Leave that to Honoka." Eli said.

"I was about to ask about safety but I bet you—…"

"Umi handle that one."

"Then what can I do as Great Grand Enchanter now?"

"Take our report and make sure you know what we do. If anything, just complain to us and we'll fix it."

"That's like the usual thing I do in Uranohoshi."

"Any idea of what you want to do then?"

"Hmmm…. Let's hang out with random people."

"What about approaching a loner? Maybe you can make them feel special?" Eli suggested.

That's a good idea.

"Sure."

The two agreed and started to look for someone. The first person they saw is a woman with her frog familiar. Nozomi was about to suggest to approach that one but…

"Uhmmm…maybe not. We all know why she is alone." Eli said.

"Why?"

"She talks about sacrificing her friends for an offering to demon." Eli replied.

"Wow… very unique…" Nozomi smiled wryly.

They continue to walk and eventually see someone who seems to be reading a book all by herself.

"What about that one?"

"Hmm… she just doesn't talk." Eli said.

"What if she doesn't because no one can understand her?"

"Feel free to try." Eli give her a go.

Nozomi approached the girl and quickly sight for what she reads. The title of the book is: Magneficentium Mortality

She doesn't know what that book is all about and she quickly give Eli the look for a girl looking for help. Eli sighed at her and walk next to the Great Grand Enchanter.

"The book is about the deep understanding of mortal's vessel. It's in one of the Elementalist curriculum." She whispered.

"Oh…" Nozomi raises her eyebrows. She feels so glad that Eli is here to help her. Now it's time for her to work her attempt to talk with the loner.

"Are you one of the Elementalist's representative?" Nozomi asked.

The girl remained silent and she keeps reading her book.

"Can she hear me?" Nozomi whispered to Eli.

"I've seen her communicating with someone else. She talks and hear just fine." Eli replied.

"Oh…"

Nozomi nodded. Wondering what she can do to make her talk.

"I think Elementalist is a great path. They know about a lot of materials." she said. The idea to compliment is so sudden and she can't even think of reason why she said that.

"I'm so glad that people are willing to take that path, I can't imagine the future of mages without the Elementalist inside their division." She continued again—still with no idea why she said it. Not even the other her know why she has to say it.

"I also feel glad to have students who're so dedicated to her path. It makes me believe that there will always be someone who makes the future better than the past." She continued again and the girl is still not responding to her.

It gets very quiet after. No one say anything and Nozomi can't even find another topic to talk about.

"I think I should approach someone else now. Thanks for your time." She said before she walks away, followed by Eli who sighed at her.

"See? Told you she just doesn't talk." The blonde whispered.

"She is just different, Ericchi. Everyone has their own way to communicate." Nozomi replied.

"You're welcome. Please visit me again later." The girl suddenly said with gentle and whispering voice.

Nozomi and Eli surprised to hear it, but the Great Grand Enchanter can only smile at her before she actually leaves to find someone else.

The next few peoples their eyes met seems to be those who are just taking their time with themselves, but they don't seem to look like a loner type. A few more places to go, they finally spot someone who's sitting by herself, eating alone with a broom and a bag next to her.

"Let's approach that one!" Nozomi said.

Eli's nose sniffing the scent of the person, she quickly shook her head, denying what Nozomi offer her.

"I don't feel like approaching that one. I feel like I know that person!" Eli said.

"What? Who is that?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't even want to spell out her name. Maybe I'm just going to watch you from afar." Eli said.

 _Who's this person!?_

 _Odette._

The other her replied.

 _Why is she here!?_

 _I don't know. Ask her._

 _But…_

 _Hmm…_

"You should be coming with me, Ericchi. It's going to be fine. Besides, she isn't after you. She is after me." Nozomi said out of her mind. The other her must be saying it for her.

"What?!" Eli surprised to what she discovered.

"New discovery, huh? But it's true. She is after me, not you or Maki-chan or Umi-chan."

"Then, I will stay by your side!" Eli said clearly.

She didn't expect her to be so fast at changing her mind. Maybe she should be using that excuses later.

Nozomi and Eli decided to approach Odette, she seems to be staring on the sky with blank eyes. Nozomi waved her hands in front of her and the first reaction she gets is…

"Eeeeekk!" Odette fell off her chair.

"Sheesh, why are you reacting like that. It's me." Nozomi said.

Odette remain silent, her eyes focus on Nozomi for a while then change to Eli. By the time she met Eli's cold eyes, she quickly pick up her broom and bag.

"I'm not staying here! I'm going back!" she said.

"Wait, Odette. Don't you want to hang out with us for a bit?" Nozomi asked.

Odette stopped as she heard it.

"You must be here for a reason, right?" Nozomi asked again.

The shy girl nodded.

"Have a seat, let's talk." Nozomi said.

Odette nodded again.

The three take a seat, Nozomi and Eli are quiet and waiting for Odette to speak up her mind.

"So, what is it?" Nozomi asked her once again. Odette remain silent before she starts to search in her bag, taking out a few envelopes with west kingdom's seal.

"I just wanted to give these to you." She replied.

"And those are…?" Nozomi asked again.

"The white envelope is the receipt for your materials. I always give this to my customer, but I somehow forgot yours." She said. Nozomi pulled the white envelope and check it. It is indeed only a receipt of her materials. Odette listed every single detail of the materials she bought too.

"I'm sorry…for being clumsy." She replied.

Nozomi smiled at her.

"It's fine. I'm very happy that you are getting all the trouble to deliver it to me!" She said.

Odette blushes.

"You shouldn't do that again though, just imagine if—Ouch!" Eli couldn't finish her sentence since Nozomi pinched her so hard.

"Fine…I'll be quiet." The blonde sighed.

"So what's about the others?" Nozomi asked.

"It's a letter from the Monarch to her dear friend, Principal Minami, the other one is yours. I was told to give them to Kotori-chan and you, but I forgot them too." She said as she shoved a pair of envelope with the same seal.

"Hehe, Odette, you were mentally injured. It's all good. Besides, I'm also responsible of—…"

"No! It wasn't your fault at all! Great Grand Enchanter!" Odette cuts in.

"She is the one to be blamed! If only she didn't black mail me, I wouldn't be trying to engage an actual duel with you! All I wanted is to show off! Not to be her stupid mule!" she continued.

"There-there, Odette, now you are no longer in fear, right?"

Odette shook her head.

"I'm still in fear. Azura Family has scarred my soul from long ago."

Eli seems to be intrigued with the topic.

"Pray tell." Nozomi said.

"I think you've heard the story about how I lost my family." Odette said.

"Yes, I did. What about it?" Nozomi asked.

"It was a set up. My parents were a professional materials collector. They are no mage, but they know a lot because they're friends with elite mages in the city. When they gave birth to me, they didn't realize that I'm born as mage. It was up until the Azura Family came to us, immediately notice me as a mage and they said: If they don't want the capital to make an action to me, they have to hide me somewhere high and quiet. So they took me to the mountain and from then, Azura family is the only customer we had." Odette explained.

"Hmmph, as expected. They are playing dirty." Eli said.

"Any idea of why is it important to them to do that to her family?" Nozomi asked to Eli.

"They are opening a material shop back in Otonokizaka. They set the price up high to be bought by the elite mages." Eli replied.

"So her family is the source of their material?"

"Yes, probably." Eli nodded.

"They bought from us with standard price and since we are isolated, we didn't know that the standard price was getting higher." Odette said.

"So, why is your family killed?" Nozomi asked.

"Because that day, I went to the city on my own. I knew that something is wrong with the price since they always buy everything we had in daily basis. Then when I got home, I told my parents about it. My parents are not greedy, but they do realize that they need to set their standard price higher to be able to upgrade our living as well. They also want to expand their market, but… the Azura is angered with that." She replied.

"They said they will destroy us if we try to run away, but we insist on going away from that place to find somewhere else better. Didn't know that they set up a wind trap. It destroyed our home, our garden, and everything we have. It killed my parents and left me injured between my parent's corpse. They were trying to protect me from the fall after we were spun around the winds."

Eli sighed as she heard the story.

"Azura… always do everything to get what they want." She said.

"I need to get them pay for that." Nozomi sighed as well.

"But! Not all of them are that bad. I remember that there was someone who intentionally letting me go! I don't know who, but that someone must be the Azura too!"

"What do you mean by 'letting you go'? Are you kept somewhere?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, the Azura realized that I didn't die yet. So they took me, put me in a cage and keep me under their basement. They forced me to work as their material quality checker, blackmailing me that I will be sent to fly with their wind power again if I don't want to work for them properly." Odette replied.

"Do you really not remember the person who saved you?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I can't remember. I always live in fear, all I remember that there was this clicking sound, then, a voice of a little girl, telling me that it's fine for me to go. She showed me all the path to leave the basement without being noticed with a water magic."

"Water magic. That's hard. All Azura mage master water magic." Eli said.

"I think I'm picturing someone right now." Nozomi replied.

"You do?" Eli asked in her surprise.

"Yes, but I can't say her name. She told me that there's a political game she is playing right now."

"Is that so? Then we'll keep it a secret." Eli nodded.

"In that case, can you also tell her my thanks? I'm very glad that she lets me go." Odette said.

"You say that yourself, Odette. I'm not her friend." Nozomi said.

Odette nodded.

"I think we should discuss about something, Nozomi." Eli said.

"Hmm? What is it about?" Nozomi asked.

"A few things, but, to what important right now. We talk about the Uranohoshi Garden. The one with dry fountain and a gargoyle statue."

"What about it?" Nozomi asked again.

"They said the water system is broken and the fountain can't be functioned. They plan to change the function of the fountain but they couldn't destroy the dried mud inside the fountain." Eli said.

"Dried mud? Do you mean, liquid brown stone? I've seen that materials. It's used to stop a water system from moving to a direction. It works like cement except it takes longer to dry and easier to travel when in liquid form. The only thing that could destroy it is the despair poison base material." Odette replied.

Nozomi raises he eyebrows, she is starting to understand that Eli is trying to get Odette to answer the problem in school.

"Then, what about the Gargoyle statue?"

"Is that statue a real statue or a living turn into a statue? If it was a living turn into a statue and you don't want it, spread some softener oils on the statue everyday and direct the sunlight to it. It will turn into a real monster and easier to break. Another benefit is to be able to use them as alchemy material—once it's dead it is."

"What kind of alchemy material is that gargoyle?"

"Different than the forest gargoyle. It can used to create lotion that help to strengthen the strength of any materials. It's not safe for living skin though, may petrify skins so it's better to use glove when trying to apply it."

Eli nodded.

"Hmm…now I see that you are telling the truth." She said.

"What?" Odette flustered.

So it wasn't just to make her answer problem in school?

"I was testing you. For someone who truly trusted by the Azura, you must be a real expert of materials."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because… I kind of feeling a little uncomfortable."

"Don't sweat about what it supposed to be." Eli said.

"How do you end up in west kingdom anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"Didn't we told you? We put her there." Eli said.

"Right, so, what happened before that?"

"I was a travelling collector. I had a boyfriend too, died in accident. I didn't miss him. He isn't really the person that I'm looking for. He keeps being a little too overprotective to me and didn't know that I have a crush on someone I read in a book." Odette said as her eyes stealing a glance at Nozomi.

Eli frowned.

"You don't fall in love to someone just because you read her story in a book. It's not even a—ouch!"

Nozomi pinched her again.

"Hehe, I'm glad you do. I'm sure you'll find someone like that for yourself later." She said.

Odette smiled at her.

"I'm not sure if I will ever find someone else. It's like reading a fairytale and fall in love with a character. I may feel the love but never be able to be loved back."

"Of course you won't…" Eli whispered to herself.

"Ouch!" and Nozomi pinched her again.

"It's nice to be dreaming sometime, at least you know that your love is true. Again, I'm very sure that you'll find someone who get to be loved as much as you love your idol." Nozomi said.

Odette nodded again.

"Now-now, I'll be leaving to approach someone else." Nozomi said.

Odette couldn't even say anything to avoid that to happen.

"See you later, ok?" Nozomi said.

She nodded before Eli and Nozomi stood up and left.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

Everyone are busy to prepare for the Great Grand Enchanter's return while You decided to spend her time for something. She has been noticing water flowing from the dried fountain. She wore an air-filter-mask and examining the dried fountain carefully until she heard someone approaching the fountain.

"Hmm? You-san, isn't it?" she asked.

You turn her sight to see a young blonde holding a few vials of water while wearing the same air-filter-mask with her.

"Alisa?"

"Yes, that's my name, but why are you here?" Alisa asked her.

"Examining water that flows in this supposed to be dry fountain." You said.

"It flows? Then I was right." Alisa said as she approaches the fountain closer.

You remained silent to watch her.

"These are not muds, these are liquid brown stone." She continued as she starts to pour the water in her vials. The liquid brown stone starts to turn into water again as it got in contact with the water.

"What are you pouring?"

"Water of Despair. Base material for despair poison. These are the only thing that could break liquid brown stone."

And as she heard that, You quickly angered and grab Alisa's collar.

"You are the one behind all that mess?!" she growled at her.

"What mess?" Alisa asked.

"Almost 80% of the school trying to kill themselves out of their despair! Did you not know that!?" You asked.

"I sent one of my people to apply anti-depressant on the water system. If something go wrong, you should blame him." Alisa said.

"Is that all you said after causing all these troubles!?" You asked furiously.

"I always do everything with calculation. Besides, why you immediately believe that I'm the one behind that mess? Someone else could be using the same material right now. I ordered three gallons of it after all."

"You ordered three of them! That's your responsibility!" You said.

"I kept them in my material bank under a tight security. If someone took it without my knowledge, you can call them a thief and blame all the trouble to them." Alisa replied with a calm smile.

"Where's the logic in that?!"

"Here's the logic. You bought a kitchen knife and place it at where it belongs to, someone came in and took it, use it to murder someone and make it disappear. Who's fault is that? Yours?"

You remain silent.

"I always do something with a calculation, all I did here is to try to safely remove the liquid brown stone. I've checked the fountain's pipe, none of it has access to transfer water that already inside this fountain back to the water tank. In other word, what I did here shouldn't be able to affect the whole place in one go, besides, like I said, I even make someone go to pour the anti-depressant to the water supply for extra layer of safety." Alisa explained.

"I need to prove your word. Give me the keys to your material bank." You demanded.

"Go ahead." Alisa replied as she handed her the key almost immediately.

"I have nothing to hide so, take your time." Alisa said as she continues to walk toward the dry fountain. You frown deeper, but she has to prove her word to convince herself that she is innocent. Right at the moment she left her, You hasten herself to reach the Material Bank that Alisa own. It's within the Elementalist tower, between the walls in front of Alisa's bedroom door. The key has its own unique combination and it doesn't take more than five minutes for You to figure out the right combination—she is supposed to be able to do that as the assistant of master espion.

She entered the door and closed it tight, making sure no one can follow her inside. From the first sight, she has to say: Alisa is indeed telling the truth about how she is always be using calculation on doing everything. The rack, the gallon, and everything else inside Alisa's material bank are fitting to its place properly and neatly.

How can anyone steal anything from her though?

She carefully examines the whole area. It's not surprising to see magical power able to bend space, but it's surprising for You to discover that someone else could do something on someone's magical location. You didn't believe it at first, but she is now convinced that she found trace of someone else's magic, broke in to Alisa's bank and repaired it with their own magic which clearly look weaker than the real magic.

"She is telling the truth…" she said to herself.

"This magic is dangerous. I need to warn everyone." You continued before she immediately leave the bank.

* * *

A night passed;

The morning has arrives and this time everyone are very sure that they'll be back in Uranohoshi soon. Each of the leaders prepare their peoples to unload their belongings. Odette has disappeared after that night, no one are looking for her except for the Master Espion.

"Has anyone seen Odette?" she keeps asking to peoples around her.

"Oii! Maki!" a black haired little girl called her.

"Hey, Niko-chan, have you seen Odette?" she asked.

"No way I can see her. She is all the way back in West Kingdom." Niko said.

"She came here last night. I don't know why, but, she only left an unsealed envelope on my end-table." Maki replied.

"Well, is that a letter? Then just read it."

"No, it's empty."

"Then how do you even know that it's from her."

"Fingerprints." Maki replied shortly.

"Y-you are scary." Niko smirked.

"Anyway, maybe she wanted you to add something in it." She continued.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What's the thing she usually want from you?"

"Money?" Maki wondered.

"Huh? Well… not that it's impossible. It just weird. Why she is leaving you an envelope for that?"

"Heh, well, no idea. But anyway, I also found trace of my mother's fingerprint." Maki said.

"Then, maybe that's from your mother and she is only sending it to you."

"Hmm…" Maki remain quiet to think.

"Maybe this is a new magical object the espion created. Let me try." She said as she pulled a piece of cash and place it inside the envelope. She pushes the cash in and to Niko and her surprise, the cash was pulled in and traded with a white piece of paper with message: _It works! Now we can send each other a letter without actually sending it._

"Huh? This is my mother's handwriting."

"So it was really from your mother?" Niko asked.

"Well, let's try this." Maki took a piece of paper, write something and pushed it into the envelope. About 5 minutes later, three tomatoes pop out of the envelope.

"What the heck? What are you sending?" Niko asked.

"I asked her to send me 3 of my favorite fruits. She is the only one who knows that the answer is nothing more than three fruit tomatoes with specific detail."

"W-weird way to know your mother's identity but I guess that works. Niko said.

"I'll have to test run this envelope. See if I can make this into an espion basic tool." Maki said before she left.

"Aright…uh-oh-Hey! Wait! I need you for—….!" And Maki already disappear from her sight. Niko sighed heavily.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to do it myself." She said sadly.

"Nikocchiii!" Nozomi approaches her.

"Nozomi! Good timing!" Niko said cheerfully.

"What's up?" she asked. When she approached Niko, she notices a few boxes are stacked near her.

"You see, Nozomi, I need—…"

"You can't make me carry your stuff, ok? I'm a Great Grand Enchanter, I'll be walking down first and people will greet me at the entrance. I can't be carrying your stuff by then."

"I didn't mean to say that!" Niko yelled.

"Then, what do you want?" Nozomi asked again.

"I wanted you to help me get someone to carry it."

"And why is that?" Nozomi asked.

"Uh…because my limit is overloaded."

"How do you even take all those things on board? Everyone checked things over and over." Nozomi asked.

"I smuggled them on people's belongings. They somehow know it wasn't theirs and return it to me after yesterday's listing session." Niko smirked.

Maybe Nozomi should be surprised that no one is willing to take other's belongings. This world is so weird—or maybe it was her real world which is so weird. Why anyone are willing to take other's belongings anyway?

"Most of them suspect that others are putting them in wrong location, I was kinda hoping that people will know that after we moored."

This little prankster sure has something up on her sleeve, maybe Nozomi should really give her a letter of recommendation to the espion after all.

"But well, you see, since, they returned it here anyway, I was thinking that maybe… you want to take some of my stuff with you?"

"And carry them along with mine?" Nozomi raises her eyebrows.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Haha, no. I won't be doing that for you, Nikocchi."

"What if I beg you to do it?"

"Nope, not going to do it too. I have better idea though." Nozomi said.

"Tell me about that idea." Niko said.

"Smuggle them again to different people's belongings. Make sure they aren't going different way with you." Nozomi said.

When she said that, she knows that she wants to know how things are working in this world. Will she get them back for the second time?

"Hmm… you are right, huh? They probably return it again to me." Niko replied.

Surprisingly, this little girl believe that it will be done the same way again for the second time. Now Nozomi thinks that maybe she isn't that qualified as an espion.

"Good luck, Nikocchi!"

She said as she watches the little girl starts to do what she plans to do.

 _You better keep your eyes on her, she might get in trouble for that._

The other her said.

 _I know. I'll be doing that._

* * *

At the dock of Uranohoshi;

Kanan has been working on the preparation along with Dia and Hanamaru. Each of them handles their own part. Kanan with managing the militaries, Dia managing the mages and Hanamaru will manage any documents delivered on the cruise.

"Make sure the armory cart stays close enough to the cruise's entrance, we don't want to make our soldiers wasting their stamina to carry all the new armors!" Kanan said to the workers.

"Weapon cart! Don't get too close with the other carts please!" she continued as she pointed to the cart with a lot of weapon rack stacked neatly on its body.

"Dia, how's your cart doing?"

"We only need one cart, don't sweat about it." Dia said.

"One cart? Will that be enough?" Kanan asked.

"It's one of the alchemist work. They created a container wagon, will transfer everything to its rightful owner's room as long as they've installed their personal container. It's said to be a lot safer and secure than the Elementalist's Material Bank." Dia said.

"W-wow…mages are surely good at making things easier." Kanan appreciated.

"I know, right? Idea came from Minami-sama, I mean… Kotori-chan, then Nozomi-sama encouraged her to make it true, supported by Riko-sama…uh…I mean, Riko-chan, and the three created these stuffs. It works so well and we have tried to massively test them, not a perfect product yet but it still works so well!"

Kanan chuckled.

"You repeated yourself so it must be really great. Maybe I should consider trying to propose the idea to Grand General."

"Uhm…I'm not sure if that will work. The Grand General must avoid using magic in their instance, right?"

"Heh, that's the old rule. Now that the world no longer thinks the Emperor, Holy Orders, or the Great Grand Enchanter rule them, we all plan to be independent." Kanan said.

"Hmm…" Dia nodded.

"I see. Hanging out with everyone here made me forget that we all in that circumstance." She continued.

"More like, Nozomi-sama's reign made us forget that we all under a dire situation. She is so relaxed and easy going. But she somehow keeps us solid and innovative." Kanan said.

"Perhaps we should give a little credit to ourselves. We all won't be able to do that without our own initiative."

"But back again, it because we all know that we'll be in her good side however we deal with our problem. She gave us confidence." Kanan said.

"Yes, that's true." Dia agreed.

"That's why I like it here. I truly like the diverse society. They are so different than the society I worked with in the past." Kanan said.

"For a half Yokai to say that, it must be really hard." The Grand Magister's assistant said.

"It was, when I work with the Emperor, I can feel the difference between myself and normal human being. They never know that I have a yokai blood inside me, the time they keep joking about being another being or swearing on others with name of other being, I know that I shouldn't be offended but my heart always makes me feel uncomfortable."

"But now you never heard them saying anything like that, right?"

"Some of the soldiers are still doing that, but I don't care. They are good peoples, nothing like the intolerant soldiers I used to work with."

"I'm glad."

"Most of the intolerants are beaten to death back in Otonokizaka. They are so easily swayed by the demon's offer to kill the mages." Kanan said.

"How did you know it? Why no one told me about that?" Dia asked.

"I saw them and tried to stop them but they refuse to hear me out so… they turn their weapon on me. That was the first time I actually kill a soldier of my own." Kanan replied.

"Kanan, you need to tell your story to us some more. Even if you wanted to take care of your own problem."

"No, it's not like that. It just that I was too embarrassed to admit that I couldn't make everyone accepting the diversity even though we've been living together for many years."

"It wasn't your fault. It's their own fault. Even if someone grows up within an intolerant environment, they can still grow to be a tolerant person. It's all started from their own heart, you can't change that. Just look at Mari, do you think she is intolerant?"

"Mari, huh? You are right. Her noble environment must be giving her a lot of pressure and she must be really loves to be here. I can't believe I was trying to force her to go back to her family."

"Everyone has their own story, Kanan. I think we should be looking from their point of view before judging what best for them."

Kanan nodded, agreeing to what Dia said.

"Huff-Huff-huff! Kanan-san! Dia-san!" Hanamaru called as she run with an empty cart.

"Oh! Hanamaru-chan! You've got your cart!" Kanan said. Dia turns around to see Hanamaru and her cart stopped near them. She checked every detail from the wheels until the container stuck on one side of the document.

"I just finished installing the container in library. Ruby-chan is managing the rest of them now. Chika-chan is helping her too, but she mostly focus on preparing the welcome gift-zura."

"W-Welcome gift…" Dia smirked wryly and sighed.

"Dia… don't tell me you forgot to prepare that." Kanan said.

"Yes… I couldn't think of anything as a welcome gift. Ayase-sama and Nozomi sama have everything they needed."

"Hehe, we already assume that you'll be having a hard time with thinking of the welcome gift since you know everything they have, that's why Ruby-chan and I wrote your name in our Welcome gift-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Y-You did?!" Dia's mood suddenly lit up.

"Yep. Hehe."

"What did you give to the Great Grand Enchanter?" Kanan asked.

"Empty Spell Book and Quills from the southern crows-zura."

"Ah, classic but always accepted gladly." Kanan replied.

"Yep, Empty Spell book is always be useful for the Great Grand Enchanter. The Quills are pretty popular among writers too-zura!" Hanamaru said.

"You're right. Southern Crow, the bird that everyone in south respect. Only the fallen feathers are allowed to touch." Kanan said.

"I wonder how is it like there? I've never heard a thing from them recently-zura." Hanamaru wondered.

"The last meeting they had with us is the time when they state that they'll be wanting to test the Great Grand Enchanter, right? We haven't get to respond to their invitation." Kanan said.

"I think we should be focusing on starting the train project. By reconnecting two sides, we'll be able to produce more resources and pressing the growth of criminals." Dia said.

"The train projects require a lot, I don't know if we can do anything with that until we got a back-up resources from the West. Let's just hope they return with something for us all." She continued as she turns her sight toward the sea.

"I heard they got plenty of resources-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Where did you hear that?" Dia asked.

"Listening to the echo of echoes-zura." Hanamaru said.

"What?" Kanan and Dia flustered.

"I read in a book. When you listen to echo of echoes after the school bell rings four times, you'll hear the answer of your question. I asked if they'll return with a lot of resources, the answer is yes."

"What kind of magic is that?" Kanan chuckled.

"Uhm…Hanamaru, is that book talks about urban legends?" Dia asked.

"Yep."

"It's fake… there's no such thing." Dia said.

"Aww… but it's nice to believe on something, right-zura?"

"I guess, as long as you think it makes you feel better." Dia replied.

"Then I believe it. I'm very sure they'll be returning with a lot of resources-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Well, I believe that too, except my faith is coming from myself." Kanan said.

"Everyone! The cruise is coming!" shouted a scout who's holding a binocular.

"Oh! Call everyone!" Dia said.

"Ok!" Hanamaru and Kanan replied before the two quickly run away.

Dia made sure that she got everything she needs, then she turns her eyes toward Kanan's soldiers, already hurrying themselves to get in position to take the weapon and armors. Then to Hanamaru's side, a magical cart seems enough to contain documents. Maybe she needs to dust off a little around the corner.

When the two returns, they already brought few other peoples with them. Mari, Yohanne, Riko, Chika, You, and Ruby.

"…Sorry, I didn't get to help you, Dia-san! I was occupied with a matter." You said as she arrived.

"Don't sweat it, I only brought a container cart with me." Dia replied.

"Dia-san! I brought extra containers!" Riko said.

"Good! Maybe you can help me hasten the transfer process." Dia said.

"Dia-san! Do you need me to manage the caretakers on board?" Chika asked.

"Yes please. Make sure they are well managed so no one forget anything."

"Oooohh! Dia! So you are—…"

"Shut the hell up, Mari! You didn't remind me about the welcome gift!"

"My—That's cruel! I was about to say that I wrote your name in my welcome gift!"

"Remove it! I don't even want to see myself giving them a darned pile of horror inside a freaking gold pot!"

"It's delicious."

"Ayase-san doesn't even like dried seaweed!"

"I removed them from the ingredients when you told me last night."

"Just remove my name!"

"Too late, your name is engraved on the gold pot."

"Mari!"

"U-uhhmm… Onee-chan. What about the one in Ruby's welcome gift?" Ruby asked with scared face.

"T-That one is ok. It's an honor for me to give such a thoughtful gift!" Dia said.

"I'm glad!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"I believe they'll love Yohanne's welcome gift too." Yoshiko said.

"What are you giving them-zura?" Hanamaru asked

"Nine charm which contains six demon feathers in each of them." Yoshiko said.

"Uhh… I wonder if there's any use of that?" You asked.

"It's not going to be used for anything before the alchemist convert them into an actual charm." Riko said.

"Says who? Yohanne's feather is magical!"

"Well, a Tengu itself is already magical. You can basically defend yourself with a single Tengu feather-zura." Hanamaru said.

"See? The Librarian knows more than you, Empress of Alchemist." Yoshiko said.

"Then Maybe I should start plucking your feathers and sell it." You said.

"What?! No!" Yoshiko complained.

You laughed to her own humor while the others are starting to imagine a Tengu with bald wings.

"It probably looked like a bald chicken wing." Chika commented.

"It certainly will." Ruby replied.

"D-Don't imagine it!" Yoshiko complained again.

"Six times nine, fifty fours. Did you pluck fifty-four of them?" Dia asked.

"No, I collected them off my bed every day. They are tiny so… often got off without me knowing." Yoshiko replied.

"I know it's six feathers since that's the number for a real charm material, but why nine of them though? Didn't we just going to give it to the Great Grand Enchanter-zura?" Hanamaru asked.

"I heard she likes number nine." Yoshiko said.

"And where do you know that?" Kanan asked.

"From the fiction book." Yoshiko replied.

"You're lucky it wasn't a made up detail. Stop using my book as reference." Dia sighed at her.

"Either way, I bet she'll appreciate nine of them. Because the demon's feather value a lot in the black market."

"She needs to stop thinking herself as a demon." Chika said.

"It's fine for a chicken to think that it is an eagle." You chuckled.

"Chicken who?!"

And before anyone can respond to that, someone ringing a bell to signal that a cruise is about to moor.

"They are here!" Riko said excitedly.

"Whoa-whoa! Wait… only us?" Dia asked.

"Yeah, the others are preparing the rest of stuff we left. It's almost done!" Chika said.

"Then, don't do anything stupid, ok? Remember that the Great Grand Enchanter will walk down first!" Dia said.

"Ok!" everyone replied.

"When they come, greet them gracefully and make them feel very welcomed!" Dia said.

"Uh…are we all going to bow down?" Chika asked.

"Yes! Like always!"

"Ok!"

They waited patiently for the cruise to moor. As the cruise got closer, a bridge settled on the entrance. Nine of them are waiting eagerly as they hold what they want to say at the tip of their tongue. As soon as they hear the first person walking down…

"Welcome back Gre—EEEEEKK!" They screamed as they saw someone with goat skull mask and giant mysterious robe walking down the bridge.

"Hehehe—are you all surprised-nyaa?!"

"-nya…?" They got flustered.

"Fufufufufu—looks like you're doing a good job, Rin-chan! A step closer for my letter of recommendation to be sent!" Nozomi said.

"Yaaay!" Rin cheered as she took off her goat skull mask.

"G-G-Great Grand Enchanter!" the nine women quickly bowed.

"Welcome back!" They said.

"Sheesh, why are you all being so serious. It makes me feel bad for letting her pulling a prank." Nozomi said.

"Whoa! Wait! That was your plan-nya!" Rin said.

"When did I plan that?" Nozomi asked—pretending to be innocent.

"Just right at the moment you see that mask-nya!"

"Is that so? Then, I must be goat-in trouble for doing that!" Nozomi said her pun as she snaps her fingers and winked to Rin.

"Oooh! You are so good at it-nya! No wonder you lead a skull!" Rin replied as she snaps her fingers and wink back to Nozomi.

"W-what the hell they are doing…" Yoshiko smirked.

"F-Forming a Comedy Duo?" Ruby tried to answer.

"I didn't expect that-zura." Hanamaru said.

"Ooooh-My-Goooood! Great Grand Enchanter, that's so Pro! Want to hear my Puns too!?" Mari asked as she is about to walk to the bridge.

"Mari! No!" Dia pulled Mari

"Hahaha! Isn't that going to be fun?" Kanan said.

"No! We are not going to spend our time here! We got another matter!" Dia said.

"Oooh! What's the matter, Dia? Has no time to spend for me?" Mari asked.

"Marii!"

"Dia-san, why don't you just relax for a bit? Remember what people says, Eat-Drink-And be Mari!" Nozomi said as she wink and snaps her fingers on Mari.

"Hahahaha! That's so Great Grand Perfect!" Mari replied excitedly as she replied with the same gesture.

"Snrk…! Eat-Drink-and be Mari…." Riko tried to hold her laughter.

"R-Riko-chan, just laugh if you want to laugh." Chika sighed at her friend.

"It's ok, Chika-chan. Maybe my joke-shot is Riko-cheting right now!" Nozomi said.

"Riko-chet…" Riko tried to think for a moment.

"Oh my god! You mean Ricochet!" she burst into laughter.

"Alright-alright, Nozomi. Stop making puns. Let's get our stuff done, ok?" Eli said as she appeared from behind and pulled Nozomi down the bridge.

"Awww! I was about to make for the rest of their name." Nozomi said when she is pulled down. Everyone starts to use the bridge, setting down their stuff from the cruise.

"Sheesh. Nozomi. You are supposed to give them a nice and warm greeting." Eli lectured her as they got far enough from the busy crowd.

"Hehe, I was just thinking that it might be more interesting that way. Rin-chan was also ready to support me." Nozomi replied.

"I know that, but at least give them a respect to what they have prepared for you. They all lined up there for you, you're just lucky that it's not the whole school yet. Just imagine you doing all the name pun in front of them."

"There-there, Ericchi. I know my place. I might be doing something else if it's the whole school greeting me."

"Like what?"

"Make puns about school's division."

Eli rolled her eyes.

"Joking. Ericchi, you are so cute when you are annoyed." Nozomi said as she pinched Eli's cheek.

"Uhm…excuse me!" a high-pitched voice called them. She sounded so nervous.

"Oh? Ruby-chan? What's up?" Nozomi asked.

"W-We-we….we….." Ruby averted her eyes, trying to look for help.

"We are preparing a welcome back party for tonight-zura!" Hanamaru said, helping Ruby to finish her word.

"Ah, thank you so much. Snacks or actual dinner?" Nozomi asked.

"Both. It's not really a big party since we are still partially recovering from the war, but, we put all of our effort to welcome you back. We also have welcome back gift, not as much too but still with all of our effort-zura!" Hanamaru said.

Nozomi astonished by the fact that she was really that loved here. Maybe Eli is right, she should be taking them more seriously.

"Sheesh, you don't have to prepare a welcome back party or gift for me if you are all recovering from the war. I should be punished for not be able to help you all by then." Nozomi said.

"I-It wasn't your fault, Nozomi-sama! The bandits are trying to invade us because they think we are very vulnerable without Nozomi-sama, but they should've known that Nozomi-sama's blessing will never leave us!" Ruby said.

"Hehe, yep, my blessing will never leave my peoples." Nozomi replied cheerfully as she pats on Ruby's head.

"Oh! I should be going to get the documents-zura!" Hanamaru said.

"M-Me too! Thank you for your time, Nozomi-sama!" Ruby said.

The two left as Nozomi waved at them, she was about to start looking for something to do but then she saw Yoshiko looking at her but also glaring at Eli in the same time. Nozomi remember that Yoshiko had a history with Eli, maybe she should make Eli do something while she approaches her and ask what she wants to say or do with her?

"Ericchi, why don't you go manage the mages? I need to talk with someone."

"Yoshiko, isn't it? She's been glaring at me." Eli said.

"Yes. She is scared of you."

"I understand. Make sure you return to your room as you are done though. We need to be fit for tonight's party. I'll be using it to announce our work in West Kingdom."

"Sure." Nozomi replied before she received a good luck kiss on her forehead and watch her girlfriend–or an unofficial fiancée leave her.

This time, Yoshiko seemed to be excited to know that Eli is no longer with her. She quickly run to approach Nozomi and kneeled like a knight.

"Great-Grand Enchanter! I present you my sacrifices—a set of demon feathers charm!"

Nozomi wonder if she is really looking at demon feathers charm right now.

"This will avoid you from any magical whatsoever power." She continued.

From that statement, Nozomi realize that it wasn't really a demon feather—it's Tengu's feather. Did she pluck out her own wings?

"Thank you, Yoshiko-chan." Nozomi replied.

"My name is Yohanne." Yoshiko said gently.

"There! Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru returned to them.

"Wh-what?" Yoshiko replied to her.

"You should not give it to her personally! That's unfair! Everyone are putting the welcome gift in the gift table! You must put yours there too-zura!" Hanamaru said.

"Hehe, she is our special member so, I'm fine with that." Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll leave that alone-zura. Don't get ahead of us again, Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru said

"Ok!"

Hanamaru left to continue her duty while Yoshiko scratch her own neck embarrassedly. She can't believe she missed the detail that she should be collecting her gift on the gift table.

"Don't worry about that, Yoshiko-chan. Like I said, you are our special member. The only Tengu under my command is you and I truly value you." Nozomi said.

"Uhm… Thanks." Yoshiko nodded shyly.

"How's life going for you?" Nozomi asked.

"Not much going on. I've been helping around just like what I promised."

"With Dia-san?"

"No, I've got a new contract with Mari-san. She gave me a few magic for returning Dia-san's magic."

"Is that so? Then, Mari is no longer able to do magic?"

"No, it wasn't her magic. It was from one of her family member. She said, that person no longer need his magic."

"I see. What magic do you get?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm not sure of it yet. I haven't got to test them but I think it was some kind of black magic."

Yoshiko shows her a necklace with black gem pendant. When she looks at it, she can see the dark atmosphere inside it. She tried to touch it and at the time her finger's tip came in contact with the gem, a vision appeared.

 _Please, take away my magic, Mari! I know it might be hard to find someone who's willing, but this cursed magic is too dangerous to be left in my soul!_

A voice from a man heard as she can see nothing but a dark dungeon with very dim light.

 _Uncle Mike! Where are you? I can't see you!_

 _They are looking for me…_

The man sounds like he is about to die.

 _They wanted my magic… please take it away with you and never let them know that you have it._

 _But! Uncle Mike! Necromancy is banned in every country! Only the elite mages are allowed to hold it and you know that I'm not that close with them!_

 _Then change the way the world think, let them know that there are a lot of capable mages outside the elite mage._

And from that, the vision ends.

"Hmm…" Nozomi mumbled to think of what she should say to her. Yoshiko also seem to be flustered and wondering about what Nozomi wants to say about it.

 _Necromancy, huh? We've got one necromancer._

 _We do?_

 _Yes, Alisa._

 _What?!_

 _You hear it right. Alisa is secretly a necromancer. I know that you might never expect it but, that young girl is not joking when she says she is about to kill someone. She is her sister after all, don't expect her to be totally the opposite._

 _Should we tell her about this black magic inside the pendant?_

 _No, not yet. I think we have to investigate something first. Remember that there used to be a topic that came up from the fisherman?_

 _About Necromancy?_

 _Yes, let's investigate that further. For now, tell her to keep the pendant closely and learn its magic._

"Well, Yoshiko-chan, I think this magic might suits you. If you want, you can browse the library about it." Nozomi said.

"That's what I've been doing. I also get to do my other promise to protect those two!"

She is still doing the promise with Dia, what a nice girl.

"Hehe, thank you. Now, shouldn't you be off somewhere?"

"Yep! I'll help those two and return to Library!" she said before she ran off without giving Nozomi any gesture. Not like Nozomi mind with it, it just that it's rare to see someone doing that to her recently. She remembers that Eli told her to go to her room immediately after she is done with Yoshiko, so she decided to walk to the school.

She is very glad that she moored at the School's dock, else she might have to get through a lot of hills to get there on her own, but then maybe Eli won't be telling her to do that if the school is that far. She probably sends her with a carriage or something.

When she looks to the side of the school's yard, she can see some remnant of wars and also the material that she got from the west being stacked for being listed. Many Alchemist and Elementalist look overjoyed when they see the materials from another boat that just moored taken in to the container next to Dia who's currently listing the material. Some of them even cried joyfully as soon as they run toward Dia and see the materials with their own eyes.

They must be having a really rough time during war. She is very glad to be able to get those materials here. Every materials that already checked and listed are sent to its rightful place immediately, then some alchemist starts to run around here and there to request what they need from Dia. She might be getting a little overwhelmed now, but thankfully, Riko and Chika came in to help her and not to forget about her beloved Grand Magister managing the mage's cargo delivery.

At the other part of the yard, the soldiers are carefully moving the equipment to the school's barrack. Kanan and You are sharing their list along with Maki and Umi who fluently manage the military's cargo delivery. Their part seems to be a lot more complex but at least it's very well managed and people don't go around requesting for urgent matter.

Since this is the first time for Nozomi to enter the school building on her own, she decided to make a little tour. The first room she meets is school's registry administration room. There are a few kids inside the room along with their parents who seems to look broken somehow.

Nozomi is curious if she could do something about that, but she might not be in the right moment to do that. What if it makes more trouble than it should be? What if she couldn't show that she is capable as a Great Grand Enchanter?

 _It's better to leave that room alone for now._

The other her said.

 _I know._

She replied.

We're not that close with people around here yet. We need to at least finish the train project to show that we know what they need right now.

 _What hinders the train project again?_

 _Right now? Nothing. Remember about the paperwork we did? Everything we requested were accepted and the West Kingdom is willing to sponsor our project._

 _Uh… I didn't read it. I was just doing what you want me to do._

 _Oh well…_

The other her sighed.

As soon as they are about to get further from the administration room, they heard someone storming out of the registration room.

"I did itttt!" she yelled excitedly.

Nozomi turns around.

There's a young woman standing in the middle of the hall way, she was looking at the ceiling with bright expression, then when her eyes meet Nozomi.

"You!" she pointed at Nozomi excitedly.

"Me?" Nozomi flustered.

"Yes, you! Stay there!" she said.

Nozomi still flustered. She doesn't even know this person at all, but when that person run closer and closer—she somehow sees her face changing.

"Weeeee!" She jumped and right at that moment, Nozomi realizes that this person is Hiromi.

"H-Hiromi-chan!?" Nozomi smirked.

"Oh…" she seems to just realize who's she about to jump to. She quickly tries to cancel her landing and Nozomi herself trying to avoid her. She fell off on the ground and making a horrible cracking sound on her shoulder.

"O-Ouch, are you ok?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm fine…I'm a devil so, that won't hurt me that bad." She struggled to wake up and fix her own shoulder.

"What makes you so happy anyway?" Nozomi asked.

"Nothing, I was just yelling." She replied.

"What for?"

"To encourage the kids. They're about to enter this school, be separated from their parents and all. I have to be there and pretend like I'm a late bloomer." She said.

Nozomi didn't know that there's someone who's doing something like that here.

"It works nicely every year. New kids, new teens, and new comers, they all fell for that drama. I always tell them how I regret that I never went to this school during my childhood, then tell them that I'm really looking forward to learn what God gave to me, then also say that I'm very glad that I succeed to enter the school registration." She explained.

Alright, so, basically, this woman has a good reason.

"Aren't you worried if they find out about you?"

"Nope, I always change my faces. Besides, what I do is to turn into someone else, usually ten of the most successful juniors in that year. I even copied their gesture and everything. I'm very good at playing drama." She said cheerfully and proudly.

Maybe Nozomi should compliments her for that? She isn't sure what to do, to be honest. She is against the idea of using someone else name to do what she wants to do, but, this devil has a good reason. She can't be scolding her for that!

"Well, just make sure you're not making anyone angry, ok?"

"Don't worry, Nozomi-chan! I'll make sure to not make anyone angry! Truth to be told, I'll do anything for you, even if you want a substitute, I'll be your substitute!"

"Sheesh, I don't need a substitute."

"You don't? Surprising. I heard many nobles always needs them. Too many assassination plots going around their neck. Heheh, but anyway, even if you want me to replace you to do something you want to do, such as, pleasing your love while working in the same time… I'll do it."

"That will never happen!" Nozomi pouts.

"I'm joking." Hiromi giggled.

Nozomi sighed.

"But hey, not all of it is a joke. I really will help you if you think someone is after your neck and you don't think you can deal with it."

"Are you going to be fine with that though? It sounds dangerous." Nozomi said.

"A devil will never die as long as our heart is attached. That's why anything related to demon's stuff is always related to 'berserk', 'bloodthirst', or 'immortality'. So yep, not going to die that easy." Hiromi nodded.

"Don't say your weakness that loud, ok? Just say that you'll be fine. But thanks anyway, I'll consider using your service sometime."

"Yep, you're welcome, Nozomi-chan! I'll go ahead with my other plan today!"

"Alright, see you later, Hiromi-chan." Nozomi waved to her with friendly smile.

"Like what the devil says, they will never die as long as their heart attached." Suddenly, a familiar voice heard from somewhere.

"Mother…!" Nozomi softly call her.

"Welcome back, Great Grand Enchanter. Will you come in to talk to your mother for a bit?" she asked as Nozomi can feel something magical appear behind her.

 _What does she want this time?_

The other her grumbled.

 _Let's just listen, ok?_

 _Whatever, but I'll be gone if she starts talking about something I don't like._

 _You're free to do that._

Nozomi replied to herself before she turns to the magical door that appeared on a wall. The door is just like the door that she usually sees when she is in the spiritual class.

As she enters, she knows that she is already in different magical dimension.

"I'm here, mother." Nozomi said.

"Welcome back, Non-chan." She said informally as she smiled. Maybe Nozomi miss that smile so bad, it's so rare to see her recently.

"Let's get on the business immediately, do you remember the document I took from the altar?"

Nozomi tried to remember. Maybe it was the time when she was using Mari's magic to jump back to altar.

"Yes, I do." She nodded.

"Good. Here you go. This is yours now." She said as she handed her a stack of document.

"To make it short, after you conquered the heart of the West Kingdom, the South Kingdom wanted to test your capability. This time, I suggest you to take different people with you."

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

"Some people will become your disadvantage. I'll tell you who you shouldn't bring. Kousaka Honoka, Yazawa Niko, Hoshizora Rin, and Sonoda Umi. Another similar people aren't allowed to be brought with you."

"Wait, I can't possibly leave one of my advisor, besides, she is the Grand General." Nozomi said.

"Take Matsuura Kanan with you."

"Actually, please tell me why I should leave them all here?" Nozomi asked.

"The South Kingdom is strict and disciplined. Kousaka Honoka, Hoshizora Rin and Yazawa Niko will ruin your image in their eyes. As for Sonoda Umi, it because she has a history there. Bringing her there may cause a big disadvantage."

"I've heard that she is from the south, along with Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan."

"Yes, she is a nobility from the south— or let's say, an escaped noble. Her family is well known, so if you bring her there, she might be easily noticed by peoples and her parents. They might start to question you and your deal with them will turn bad."

"Like… what? They want to deal with us in exchange of returning Umi-chan to them?"

"Yes, something like that."

"In that case, I'll have to hide Kotori-chan as well since she is connected to her."

"Sadly, you can't do that. Minami Kotori is the biggest advantage in this matter. All you have to do is to explain to her about the situation, then the rest will be finished easily. I'll suggest you to bring all units who're clever enough to lie every day and leave all the always honest people behind."

"Hmm…" Nozomi tried to think about the list of people who are capable of making lies every day.

"I'll give some exception though. Kurosawa Dia. She is bad at making lies, but she can be your major advantage. She has good manner and her innocence will charm the south kingdom. Kunikida Hanamaru will also be a good advantage for you since she will be able to handle a few problems there. Might get a little trouble to convince that we can't bring Kurosawa Ruby though, I suggest you to take one between Dia or Hanamaru. One of them must stay here to make things easier for Kurosawa Ruby."

"I see, thank you for your advice, mother." Nozomi said.

"It is my duty and honor, Non-chan." She replied.

 _She is like one of my advisor._

She commented.

 _Hmmph…_

The other her replied bitterly. She wonders what's that about.

"Is there anything else that I need to hear?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, about your attire and your night behavior." She said.

"What about it?" Nozomi asked.

"The South Kingdom is a lot stricter about intimacy. Only they who are bound with a promise rings allowed to conduct such a sacred activity and it must be in a very private place. Therefore, you might want to get married soon before going there."

"I can hold myself back. Thank you for your warning though."

"It's a very important matter, Non-chan. It's not only about polite or impolite and the penalty is nothing like what the monarch gave to Lady Dominico. You and your people could face a very harsh punishment for breaking the rule." Kazuha replied with concerned looks.

She should really remember that advice and make sure she isn't tempted to do anything that could harm her reputation and her people.

"I understand." Nozomi nodded.

"Now, how's my Non-chan doing? Did she have fun in the party?"

"Hehe, it was an ok party, maybe not quite my style though. Too many nobles cocking their head." Nozomi replied.

"That's how it is." Kazuha giggled.

"People who allies with the west are people of arts. They all agree that the Monarch has the best approach and way of thinking. That's why you see plenty types of peoples there. Artist are amazing in their own way." She continued.

"I saw that." Nozomi nodded.

"Then about the sexual behavior they did, it's because they think that marriage is just a concept of faith while love knows no bound. They aren't against an idea and not a fanatic about a concept. Most of them are open minded and loves the idea of wild card summoned upon their table. Perhaps you see the Emperor sides are there to stain their artistic value, but you should know that all they see from the West are the crowd and the market. The same goes for the artist, all they see from the emperor is the cash and the market."

"When the time come for them to choose only one, those artists will all turn to your side, because you've proven them that you'll satisfy their curious wild mind, accepting them unconditionally and love them like they are your own children." She continued.

Honestly, Nozomi didn't know what exactly she did there. She was just attending party, talking to them and do a duel with Odette?

"There, don't put up that face. You should've known what you did there."

"Smite me with the idea?" Nozomi asked.

"First, you talked to every single soul and try your best to not offend them. Second, you gave mercy to an assassin who attempted to murder you. Third, you saved Lady Dominico from Assasination. Fourth, you showed your respect to The Monarch. Fifth, you managed to embrace a difficult person like Odette as your ally. Sixth, you caught Ayachi Azura in action. Seventh, you argued with the religious fanatics with empathetic believe. Eighth, you showed your humble nature, and ninth, you displayed simplicity."

Kazuha explained.

"I arranged them from what most important to them and what less important to them."

"I didn't expect arguing with religious fanatics makes me popular?" Nozomi wondered.

"Because most people prefer to avoid them. Religious fanatics tends to make stupid statement and it makes people speechless. Only people with iron fist can make them stop talking. Another approach is to make them look like a bunch of morons who couldn't understand the essence of religion properly. In other word, raise your understanding to your religion, embrace it tighter than them, and show how capable you are in doing your prayer. It will silence them forever."

"I think I like the second approach."

"You already did it, Great Grand Enchanter. Well done." Kazuha bowed to her politely.

She did? Right… she did and will continue to do it.

"The only thing that makes them loud is because they think they know everything in the bible. If you show that you know even better than them, they'll lose all of their confidence unless they desperately need money from the politician. If that's what matters to them, you know when they'll start gathering brainless faggots or naïve poor peoples to make themselves louder."

Maybe she can't deal with the last one. A greedy ass will do everything to make them get their worldly desire. She just hopes that someone will take care of them or maybe let the God himself put a judgement upon them.

"You'll deal with them once more in south, may be harder due to a circumstance, but keep doing a good thing and the world shall see."

"Thank you again, mother." Nozomi said.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"What do you see about the future of the West Kingdom?"

"Bright as the morning light. It's all thanks to you, Non-chan."

She replied.

"When do you think we can take over Otonokizaka?"

"That's a difficult question, even I can't answer that. To take back Otonokizaka, we need to weaken the power of death, then to bring all the blessed peoples as armies, strengthen each of our special units and make sure that everyone's soul is sealed tight to their body. It's still far too difficult. Please focus on the task in hand." She suggested.

Nozomi nodded again.

"I'll be giving you more answer to your question, but it seems that our time limit is about to be over. Why don't you start asking about your spiritual class schedule?"

"Oh! Ok! Then…"

Nozomi starts to ask about her spiritual class schedule.

At the Uranohoshi's main hall;

Students are preparing for the welcome party. It might not be a luxurious party, but it's a party that they prepare whole heartedly even though some of them are complaining about it.

"Principal Minami, why are we making another party? These kind of party won't be any better than the one in the West Kingdom." Said a student to an ash brunette woman.

"There, what are you saying. We prepared this for the Great Grand Enchanter's return. We show our joy and our grateful heart to her."

"It wasn't a must, right? The Great Grand Enchanter is merciful."

"That's exactly another factor why we have to make this party. Back in my days, we were forced to create a party for people who doesn't even take care of us. We beg for their attention but they doesn't make our day any better. Now that she gave us all her attention, we must appreciate her."

"Forced? Who's forcing the mages?"

"The Emperor, of course. They'll start to kill mages if we refuse to hold a party each time the emperor pays a visit. It's killing our resources and sometime we just have to play a little trick whenever they pay a visit."

"I see… hmm… now I feel glad that we aren't under that kind of circumstance." The student said.

"Good. Maybe I should tell this story when we are in class. Students needs to know about how it was back then."

"Hehe, yeah. I'm very sure the Great Grand Enchanter will feel glad about it."

They continue to work on the party and this time, the student is working her best to make it happen.

As the Principal placed a plate full of freshly cooked salmon, she heads her way to the kitchen, but halfway, someone quickly pulled her somewhere hidden. She panicked at first, but then she silent herself as she looks at the person who pulled her to a hiding.

"Shiki! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Avoiding an assassination. The Emperor is still trying their best to kill me." She said.

"What? Then, if you are here, who's the one at the West Kingdom?"

"My, that's mean. You don't even realize that one of your devil is missing?"

"They are like never seen around us. Sometime I see them as someone else, sometime they are just doing something so random."

"Carefree souls, aren't they?" she giggled.

"How do you even get here and when did one of our devil get to your palace?"

"Well, I told my daughter to bring me one of the devil to my palace, then she swapped her place with me right after I avoided the first attempt of assassination on me. Then I pretend to be a regular espion, get on the cruise with my daughter's help and boom. I'm here."

"So that's how it is. Hmm… the Espion never fail to amaze me." Principal Minami said.

"I'm a little disappointed though. The devil that my daughter bring is the one that always do things in proper order."

"You mean, Isami? I do believe she is a proper substitute."

"Yes, but, Hiromi could've been better. She is a real woman of art."

"But she might ruin your reputation. She is very well known as… you know… a slattern."

"Is that so? Hmm… alright, I guess Isami will do fine."

"When will you return, by the way? I need to prepare a room for you."

"Don't sweat it. I will live in my daughter's room until Isami told me that it's save to return to West Kingdom. I will also pretend to be the school's caretaker!"

"S-school's caretaker? Sheesh, can't you just help the espion administration instead? I can't let you work as caretaker!"

"It's boring. I've been doing that job for years. I wanted to try doing housewives work sometime!"

"…that's going to be a nightmare." Principal Minami mumbled.

"Did you say something?" the hooded Monarch asked.

"N-No… not at all. I mean… if you really want to do it, then I have no choice. Good Luck, Shiki!" She said before Principal Minami quickly left her.

"W-wait! Minami! Where are–…" the Monarch pauses.

"Hmm… maybe I should start to help out already." She continued before she also left her hiding place.

* * *

Outside, Uranohoshi's dock;

Everyone has finally finished with the goods distribution. They gathered together for the last time to check on everything they did.

"Next Goods. Mage side, have you distributed 100 crates Leaf of Origins?" asked the Master Espion to the Grand Magister.

"50 crates for the Alchemist, 25 for the Elementalist, 20 for the Magister, and 5 for the caretaker." Replied the blonde.

"5? I thought it was 8?" Chika said.

"3 of your members are just helping the Alchemist since they need it as soon as possible." Eli replied.

"Is that so? Then 5 it is." Chika checked her paper.

"What's the current condition for Alchemist's distribution?" Maki asked.

"34 out of 50 crates are delivered. 16 left and Kotori-san is managing them." Riko said.

"Are we clear for the Leaf of Origin?"

"Yes, next goods. Espion side. Have you sent 70 lethal poison powders?" Umi asked.

"10 crates are requested by the Elementalist, 5 requested by the Magister and 15 by the Alchemist. Alisa is on her way to check them all. 40 crates are sent to my headquarter, if things going properly, 36 out of 40 should be already sent to the storage room and You will report to me in 1 minute." Maki said.

"Should we wait for 1 minute?" Eli asked.

Everyone silenced for a minute.

"Ma—I mean…. Nishikino-san! I'm done with the lethal poison powder delivery!" You yelled.

"Good job, You!" Maki nodded approvingly.

"Ok, so that's approve it." Eli said.

"You haven't heard from Alisa." Maki said.

"I believe it will be done without flaws." Eli said.

The other turns at each other, wondering if they are thinking of the same thing right now.

"Next goods. Military side. Have you sent 80 red ores?" the Grand Magister asked to the Grand General.

"20 crates sent to the Elementalist, 10 sent to the Magister, 25 sent to our armorsmith and 25 to our weaponsmith. Honoka is on her way to check them." Umi said.

"The Alchemist requested 5 crates, did my request didn't reach Umi-san?" Riko asked.

"Yes, it did not." Umi replied.

"I'll have my magister sent 5 of them. We are not focusing our study on ores this year." Eli said.

"Thank you, I'm very sorry for the trouble." Riko said.

"Please make sure you sent it to me personally next time." Umi said.

"Will do." Riko replied.

"That's all the goods we brought. In total, we have about 5500 crates. Can everyone please double check it?" Maki asked.

"250 crates on my side and 1250 on Elementalist side." Eli said.

"2000 crates on my side." Riko said.

"500 crates on my side." Umi said.

"500 crates on my side." Maki said.

"500 crates on my side." Chika said.

"500 crates should be handled by Dia right now." Eli said as she looks at Dia who seems to be still busy calculating the crates.

"Dia, are you done yet?" Eli asked.

"Uh…yes, Ayase-sama. I mean… I…I'm almost done." She said.

"Can you share a little bit of your trouble?" Eli asked.

"Uh…I… don't know about that." Dia scratched her head.

"What is it, Dia-san?" Chika asked.

"If you have trouble, just say it." Umi said.

"Yes…I… I mean… I've sent Kanan-san, Hanayo-san, Rin-san, Niko-san, Hanamaru, and Ruby to double check it right now, but…still…it bothers me so much that I might be making a mistake." Dia said.

"What do you mean?" Umi wondered.

"Everyone did mistakes, Dia. Just admit it if you feel like you did it." Eli said.

"No, Ayase-sama, that's not the problem. The problem is, I feel like I didn't do a mistake. I've counted it three times before we check on our shared list and according to my list, we have 523 crates delivered to the Enchanters."

"That makes 23 extra crates." Maki said.

"Why do we have 23 extra crates?" Umi wondered.

"Did Odette give us bonus?" Eli wondered.

"No, the bonus from her is already included in distribution list." Maki said.

"Uhm…I heard this from my people. They said they saw people placing some material crates on the dock when they left. When asked, they said that the crates doesn't belong to them so someone might've mistakenly place the material crates on their belongings." Chika said.

"Could people be trying to give us extra materials?" Riko asked.

"No, it was listed before and it should be already included in the list too." You said.

"Right, so, who added those 23 extra crates?" Maki asked.

"That would be our smuggler, Yazawa Niko." Kanan said proudly as she returned to their location with the rest of the members.

"You… smuggled those 23 crates?" Maki asked in her surprise.

"H-heh-hehe… I was just trying to make them carry my stuff all the way back to the enchanter's dorm." Niko said.

"How could my espion not know about it!?" Maki yelled.

"Maybe I'm too good for them?" Niko raised her eyebrow as she replied.

"Y-You must've done something! I'm not going to let you do that again!" Maki pouts—everyone knows that she is pissed off but she looks really cute when she is pissed off.

"Haha, even though I know she is harmless, I feel like we should review our security system!" Kanan said.

"All these checking sounds so worthless now. You are good, Niko." Umi said with a sigh.

"No-no, she isn't that good. Dia managed to notice those extra 23 crates. So yes, her crime isn't perfect at all!" Maki said.

"There-there, Maki-san–I mean… Nishikino-san! Just admit it that you lost this round!" You said.

"I don't want to admit it!" Maki grumbled.

"At least that makes it clear to everyone that my assistant is the best assistant." Eli said proudly.

"T-Th-Thank you for the honor, Ayase-sama!" Dia said before she sighed in relieve.

"Now, with everything clear and good, we should disband ourselves and make sure we got a nice break before tonight's dinner party." Kanan said.

"Yeah! Everyone already so excited to know how the Great Grand Enchanter will react!" Ruby said.

"Yep! Let's disband-zura!" Hanamaru said.

Everyone agreed to do it so they smiled to each other, make a gesture and leave to meet again at night.

* * *

The Great Grand Enchanter's room, dusk time;

Nozomi has finished talking with her mother. She returned with calm emotion and there was nothing that seems to bother her right now, but the other her seems to be extremely quiet. Nozomi wonder if she is still there, she checked her mirror a few times and notice that she is still there with her.

 _Why are you looking for me? I'm still here._

The other her said.

 _You've been quiet._

 _My mood is always gone whenever I look at her._

 _Don't hate her that much, she is still your mother–our mother._

 _I know, but I can't forgive her for what she did._

 _I know it's awkward, but, please also remember that maybe you did a lot of things that makes her angry back then and she forgave you._

The other her sighed.

 _Always the same like what other kids says to me._

She sighed.

 _What's the deal anyway? Please let me know and I might understand you._

 _Didn't you witness it yourself?_

 _What?_

 _She turned our father into an Inugami._

 _She did it for us, right?_

 _Yes, but, seriously? Our father? Why she doesn't have anyone else to turn? Plus, she couldn't even properly turn him back._

 _There must be something up. I'll wait and see. Besides, wouldn't someone else hates her to their bone if she turns their precious someone into an Inugami?_

 _She usually makes it simple. Take a lone soul, charm that soul, put a marionette spell and turn them. If anyone objects for a personal reason, kill them._

 _There, isn't that selfish?_

 _Nothing selfish from that. It's called using a proper resource._

 _You are selfish. Look, you are about to sacrifice someone because that someone worth nothing to you._

 _It's better than watching the world goes wrong while that soul does nothing. Our dad is a hunter, he might not be famous but he is amazing._

 _Then, do you ever think of the chance for someone to be an amazing person without you knowing? Maybe some when in the future, someone you sacrifice could've become a hero of a battle or the greatest healer ever seen. Everyone deserves chances._

 _Oh come on! I knew that! But still!_

 _I'm not going to argue with you again. As I said, I want to watch and see. Our mother must've known something before us and she might see a proper reason why he is the one that turned into inugami._

 _Fine. But if I was right, then you better see the same thing with me._

 _I might still not see it. But hey, let's drop that. Why don't we go visit someone on the way?_

 _Who?_

 _Hmm… Mari? Her office is near our room._

 _Isn't she outside right now?_

 _Yes, but should be returned to her office already. All she is doing outside is to accept the document delivery._

 _Alright._

The other her sighed.

 _Let's pay a visit to her._

 _You sound extremely interested with the idea._

 _Since when you start to use sarcasm?_

Nozomi giggled.

 _I'm not sure. Maybe since I feel like it?_

 _You have grown…_

The other her replied.

 _But we never really agree with each other._

She continued.

 _I'm glad I'm still myself._

* * *

Uranohoshi, the Headmistress's office;

The office is tidied up, guards roaming around the room and the headmistress herself reading the documents delivered to her. She reads each of them quick and thoroughly, making sure that nothing is off or mistakenly handled.

A moment later, Principal Minami and a hooded woman came in with the guard's help.

"Good afternoon, are we summoned here?" Principal Minami asked.

"Oh! Yes! You two are! Have a seat!" Mari responded to them as she uses her magic to offer the seats for them.

The two take their seats, the door locked and window's curtain magically closed.

"This is a pretty serious matter, isn't it?" The hooded woman asked.

"Yes, Monarch Nishikino, this is a pretty serious matter." Mari replied.

"Was it about one of the document that just sent today?" Principal Minami asked.

"Yes. The South Kingdom is about to close their school of magic because they no longer see the reason to educate the mages. Apparently, fear of magic has raises in all over their area. They said they will officially close it down if the Great Grand Enchanter couldn't convince them to not to." Mari said.

"That means, they are about to execute their mages again?" the Monarch asked.

"Yes, all of them." Mari said.

Principal Minami sighed.

"While I can care nothing about that anymore since I'm no longer their civilian, I feel like I should do something about that. The condition of their school was horrible enough back then. It surpasses the military's oppression." She said.

"I doubt my hand can help you to finish that matter, but I do have a few information about them." The Monarch said.

"Please, share, Monarch Nishikino." Mari said.

"I heard the King of south is looking for his missing daughter. Finding the missing daughter might be a good advantage for The Great Grand Enchanter."

"My! Then should we start a searching squad?"

"No, we already have the missing daughter with us. She is our Grand General."

"Sonoda-kun?" Principal Minami asked.

"Yes, she is his missing daughter. She ran away from home long ago before she dedicates herself as a ronin. My daughter told me that she already asked her about returning to South Kingdom, but apparently, Sonoda-kun refuses to do that because she doesn't want to live with them anymore." The Monarch explained.

"Hmm… then, we might be getting an easy win if we can convince her to do the talk with the South King. She is his missing daughter after all, I believe any parents will try to win her heart back." Principal Minami said.

"That's a good idea, why don't we request this personally to the Great Grand Enchanter?" Mari said.

As soon as she said that, the door is knocked gently.

"Come in!" Mari responded to the door.

A guard came in and saluted before he presents the guest: The Great Grand Enchanter herself.

"Long live… the Great Grand Enchanter…" Principal Minami said, followed by the Monarch's giggle.

"A-Am I expected here?" Nozomi asked innocently as the guard walks out and shut the door again.

"We were just talking about you, Great Grand Enchanter!" Mari said.

"Yes, about your relationship with the Grand Magister…" the Monarch said.

"Oh! She just personally proposed me for marriage. We are doing fine." Nozomi said.

The three silenced for a moment, wondering if they should continue trying to play trick on the Great Grand Enchanter.

"Ok! That's good! But anyway! It's a joke. We didn't talk about you and Grand Magister. We were talking about our plan to visit South Kingdom." Mari said.

"What about it?" Nozomi asked.

"We plan to tell you that we should bring the Grand General there." Principal Minami said.

"Nope." Nozomi replied shortly.

The three once again silenced.

"I'm not taking her with me to the South Kingdom." Nozomi continued

"Yes, but what if she is our advantage?" Principal Minami asked.

"Yes, the King is looking for her, as a father, he will certainly do everything to get her heart back." Monarch Nishikino said.

"She is a ticket to easy win, Great Grand Enchanter."

"I'm not trading her for anything." Nozomi replied again.

Principal Minami, Monarch Nishikino, and Mari remain silent.

"We should be more observant. I want to get to know them before deciding about what to do with them." Nozomi replied.

"Then, do you plan to pay a visit like how you visited me, Great Grand Enchanter?" Monarch Nishikino asked.

"Yes, and… since when you are here, M'Lady Nishikino?"

"Don't be so formal Toujou-chan, this is your territory and I'm in disguise. Call me Shiki."

"Alright, so…since when you are here, Shiki-san?" Nozomi asked.

"At the same time with your return. I have been in the same cruise while one of your devil is ruling the West Kingdom now."

"Must be talking about Isami, right? I met Hiromi a while ago."

"Exactly!" The Monarch replied cheerfully.

"Right, so to answer your question, yes, I plan to pay a visit, stay there for a while to observe surroundings. I don't want to make a blind guess about their current condition." Nozomi said.

"It's going to be hard, they have a lot of rules and sometime it's too ridiculous." Principal Minami said.

"Like what?"

"Like, you must only take bath one time and only at night. Taking bath more than once is considered as an extravagance behavior, even the nobles never take bath more than once, they only change their attire if they are forced to tidy up themselves."

That's not too ridiculous.

"Anything worse than that?" Nozomi asked.

"You must only eat heavy meal two times a day. In the morning and at noon. At night, you must only eat fruits or vegetables." Principal Minami said.

Maybe this is why Honoka shouldn't be there and maybe she should be bringing Eli with her to make sure that she isn't doing something like that.

"My! Is that why you are so slim?" The Monarch asked.

"There! It was my own's will to keep my body posture!" Principal Minami said.

"Uhm…. Anything else?"

"The basic hallway rules apply there, in every building. No running, no shouting unless it's very needed." Principal Minami said.

"I hate that rule." Monarch Nishikino said.

"Yeah, me too." Mari said.

"The silence makes Espion harder to hide their presences."

"And it makes me feel so itchy." Mari said.

Those two shouldn't be there and someone too energetic like Rin shouldn't be there.

"Entering a location without permission is a serious offense, especially if the location is a vital location such as the King's Chef Kitchen and Storage room."

That's why Niko shouldn't be there. Now Nozomi knows everything in detail, but still, is there really anything that makes things hard for her?

"Those sounds easy to do, is there anything else I need to pay attention to?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, dating there has specific rule, touching is only allowed on specific body area and it must be with a permission, then kissing forehead or cheek is the only thing that can be done by an unmarried couple, the rest of kisses considered as lustful and inappropriate."

Now that might be hard for her, sometime she went ahead kissing Eli's lips when she greets her. She wonders if she can hold herself back. Maybe she should start practicing.

"That's one of the reason why I never want to date anyone from the south. They are lame." The Monarch said.

"There! My daughter is dating Sonoda-kun. She is quite romantic and respectful, I tell you." Principal Minami said.

"But how can she know if Sonoda-kun is a great kisser?"

"Shiki, do you actually think that is one of the most important thing to be known when dating someone."

"I married my Husband because he is a great kisser. He smells quite good too for a man."

"He is a Monarch, Shiki… Of course he smells good and well educated."

"Well, he has perfect abs too."

"That one, I think my Husband beats him." Principal Minami said.

"Fair enough, you married a Holy Knight. I bet he shines better than my husband's crown."

Why is this conversation turns into a talk about husbands? It makes Nozomi feel a little left out.

"Kanan has good abs too." Mari said.

"Really? Have you seen her naked?" Principal Minami asked.

"A few times. Most of them is when she is taking a bath. All thanks to the peeping hole in Military Barrack's bathroom. No one knows that peeping hole except me an Dia."

"Did Dia-san peep her too?" The Monarch asked.

"No, she just often caught me there so… she usually stuck something on the hole to prevent me from getting an easy access."

Why Mari peeps Kanan taking a bath anyway? Is this blonde a perverted blonde too?

"So what happen when you couldn't use the peeping hole that Dia-san 'fixed'?" Principal Minami asked

"Poke a new hole." Mari said lightly.

"Nice, good thinking." Monarch Nishikino appreciated.

"Hey, you haven't make any comment, Toujou-chan." She continued as she turn her eyes to Nozomi.

"About what?"

"Oh come on! You know the topic. How's Ayase-kun?"

"Uhm… perfect?" Nozomi replied with doubt.

"So it's not too much and not lacking?" The Monarch asked.

"Uhm… yes?" Nozomi replied again.

"Is she tall down there?"

"What?" Nozomi doesn't get it but the other her chuckled followed by the other women in the room giggling on Nozomi's flustered face.

"I'm joking. Now, Great Grand Enchanter. Let's talk about the South Kingdom again. Who's the priority member this time?" The Monarch asked.

"Uhm… Kotori-chan will be my priority member this time."

"Ah! Good choice! My daughter certainly capable of becoming the center of the game. Can I suggest to bring Dia-san too?" Principal Minami asked.

"Wait, if you are going to bring Dia-san, who will take care of the Magisters?" The Monarch asked.

"You, of course. Even though your occupation is Espion, we all know that you have a mage blood and you were a member of the magister. With your political skill, you can take care of the magisters just fine."

"Hmm… Minami, is this just one of your trick to get rid of me from the kitchen?"

"C-Crap, she knows." Principal Minami averted her eyes as she whispered to herself.

"Well, that's fine. I'll be able to manage to do both anyway. Maybe my new connection with the magister can help me to figure out why my cooking wasn't liked by anyone but my daughter."

Principal Minami sighed—not in relieve.

"Ah! By the way! About the train project…" Mari started.

"What about it?" Nozomi asked.

"We can start building the train station. We will have to send the materials to the other side slowly though, because the bandits are still out there and our resources are not that much yet. It might take a while but we will get it there." Mari said.

"Why don't you send it with a cargo ship? I can contact Odette to help you sending them." The Monarch said.

"It's too eye catching. Our plan must not be known by the Holy Orders or the bandits." Mari said.

"I see, then slowly it is." The Monarch said.

"I have another thought, what if we create tunnel instead?" Nozomi asked.

"A tunnel?" Mari, Principal Minami, and Monarch Nishikino tilts their head.

"Yes, the train goes above and under the ground. We start from creating the tunnel, use the traditional cart to move the materials around, then create underground train first before creating the one above the ground. That way, the criminal on the surface won't know that we already own an underground the train."

"Right, by the time they know it, we already finished the surface train and they are no longer able to stop us." The Monarch commented.

"Then we might have to compress the magical resources too. The Holy Orders will suspect us if we use too much magical sources." Mari said.

"We will have to use the miner's work then. Let's have Rin-chan contact her family." Nozomi said.

"Good thinking, Great Grand Enchanter! Let's make our proposal and have her send it to her family." Principal Minami said.

"Oh, more importantly! I think we should start thinking about the use of the first train. We need to decide the tracks before telling them where to dig." Mari said.

"I'll need to talk to my advisors about that. I don't want to make a wrong decision." Nozomi said.

"We understand." Principal Minami said.

"Then, we will wait here, Great Grand Enchanter!" The Monarch said.

"Yep! Go ask them!" Mari said.

Nozomi gestured to them before leaving the room immediately. She was thinking to start looking for her advisors, but just a few miles away from the room entrance, her advisors show up—three of them, walking toward another hallway.

"Ericchi! Umi-chan! Maki-chan!" she shouted and waved. The three advisors turn their eyes to her. Eli smiled, Umi frowned, and Maki sighed. The three decided to turn their route to her.

"There-there, Nozomi. What makes you sounds so excited to see us?" Eli asked.

"Don't be such a shameful being, Nozomi! Never shout and act like that in the hallway!" Umi said.

"Heh, should I remind you that you can just whisper our name and we will hear you?" Maki said with tired face.

"Hehe, I like to make things simple. Anyway! I need advice about the use of the first train we are going to build."

"Isn't it easy? Make it for material transport. That way, you'll be able to build the rest of the train faster." Eli said.

"I say that we should build to transport military units. Without a good security, we won't be able to secure the materials." Umi said.

"Heh, I'll go for equipment transport. Both materials and military units can be sent without the train, equipment needs it." Maki said.

Great, three of them have different point of view about this.

"Why don't you make a special train instead?" Suddenly someone responded to her. The three advisors turn their faces to the source of the voice and Nozomi just followed to where they are looking at.

"Kazuha!" The three advisors greet her.

"Mother." Nozomi greet her as well.

"It's been a while." She said as she approaches them. Her skin looks slightly paler than what Nozomi remember, she is also wearing darker clothes and strange gothic make up. She never sees her looking like that.

The three advisors gestured to her respectfully while Nozomi seems to be stunned by what she sees.

 _What's happening to her…_

The other her said.

 _I don't understand too._

She replied.

"Is there any important info, Kazuha-san?" Maki asked.

"May I help you, Kazuha-san?" Umi asked.

"Found anything new?" Eli asked.

Her mother giggled.

"Certainly. Yes to all of your question." She said.

"What is it?" The three advisors asked.

"I figured out something quite important. Something that I can't speak even to my own soul." She said.

"Uhm… should we… move to somewhere more private?" Nozomi asked as she gestured to the headmistress's room.

"Please." Kazuha replied.

* * *

They decided to go back to the headmistress's room;

When Kazuha enter the room, the Monarch and Principal gave her a tight hug and now the three are making their friendly banter with each other while the others are _patiently waiting_ for the important conversation to start.

"…and did you get yourself the shoes?" Asked Monarch Nishikino excitedly.

"No way! It will have 70% sale in a few more days. No one will want that shoes unless they know how to make it looks perfect!" Kazuha said.

"I'm jealous! You always know the market faster than anyone else!" Principal Minami said.

"I always know everything." Kazuha said proudly.

"Oh! But! What about the crow feather coat?"

"I bought that one immediately. Everyone wants it!"

"Maybe I should order one with red feather!" the Monarch said.

"You should try to order it from this school once Lady Dominico settled. Tell them to add some magical power in it." Kazuha said.

"Will do that!" The Monarch said.

"Uhm… so… can we… start talking about the important stuff here?" Maki asked.

"Yes, it would be nice if we can start talking about it." Umi said.

"I don't mind talking about the unimportant as long as we don't have another schedule." Eli said.

"Yes, but we do have another schedule!" Maki said.

"Exactly." Eli said a little coldly.

"There-there! Kids these days! It's all work-work-work!" The Monarch said.

"Mama! We really have something else to do, ok?" Maki said.

"Well then, I'll talk." Kazuha said.

"Good." Maki said with a sigh.

"The South Kingdom's problem is bigger than we thought. It's not only their rules that troublesome, but also the condition that they will get in a few more weeks." Kazuha said.

"What kind of condition they will have?" Mari asked.

"Tengu invasion." Kazuha said.

"Right, the South Kingdom always have Tengu problem." Maki said.

"In that case, I'll make sure—…."

"Sadly, you are not going there, Sonoda-kun." Kazuha said.

"W-what?!" Umi exclaimed in her surprise.

"Your assistant should be the one who leads the military this time." Kazuha continued.

"What about me? I'm the one who knows a lot about that country!"

"You have another task to do, Sonoda-kun." Kazuha said.

Nozomi is glad that she didn't say it was because Umi has a history there.

"Another task?" Umi flustered.

"Yes, only you can make it happen. While your hand might be extremely useful for the Great Grand Enchanter, I believe your hand will be so much more useful for these peoples."

"But, I can't leave my duty as the Great Grand Enchanter's guardian!"

"I rather have a messenger who can send my letter of peace and hope, Umi-chan." Nozomi said.

Honestly, Nozomi have no idea about what kind of duty her mother will give to Umi, she just says it out without even thinking about it twice.

"Is that so? Then, I'll do this special duty instead." Umi said.

"What kind of special duty is she getting?" Maki asked.

"Securing the builders. We need the Grand General to make it happen." Kazuha said.

"Hmm… I imagine it will involve a lot of diplomatic and rough work, should I stay too?" Maki asked.

"That's your choice, you are not the essential requirement for that job." Kazuha replied.

"Then, I'll stay. I'm not an essential requirement for the other job too, right?" Maki said.

"Fufufu, looks like my Maki-chan doesn't want to obey rules everyday." The Monarch said.

"Heh, you know how I hate them, Mama." Maki said.

"What about you, Ayase-kun?" Kazuha asked.

"Me? I'll go wherever Nozomi wants me to." Eli said.

"Then Nozomi will want you to stay here and take care of what you need to take care of." Kazuha said.

"That can't be. She probably wants me to stay with her." Eli said confidently.

Nozomi wonder if she really wants Eli to stay around her when she is on duty at South Kingdom.

"My, would it be difficult for Ayase-kun to live without her honey?" Kazuha said mockingly.

"W-what? No way. She is the one who will have a hard time living without me!" Eli said.

"Don't you want to prove that word of yours, Ayase-kun?" Kazuha asked.

Eli chagrined.

Should Nozomi let her mother have what she wants? She doesn't think so.

"There, I wouldn't want to tell her what to do, mother." Nozomi said.

"You do? I thought you'll be pissed off if someone says that you can't live without your lover."

 _I am pissed off! She always be that provocative!_

The other her said and Nozomi ignored her.

"Well, it's a relationship. I believe specific amount of "me time" or "bonding time" is necessary. Everything comes with moderation after all." Nozomi said.

The Monarch and Principal giggled to her respond while Kazuha seems to be amused even though she isn't changing her face.

"That was such a wise answer, I should've expect that coming from you, Great Grand Enchanter." The Monarch said.

"Indeed. My daughter is a wise woman." Kazuha said with a mocking chuckle.

"Being away from someone dear to us can be a little frustrating sometime. Perhaps taking her with you is the best answer for this matter." Principal Minami said.

"Hmm? Speaking from experience?" Kazuha said.

"Awww…! Minami is such a cutie!" The Monarch squealed.

"Though, I kind of prefer Eli to stay around us. She is needed more in the train project for a reason." Maki said.

"Is that so? Then I'll let Ericchi decide." Nozomi said.

"What do you need me to do with the train project?" Eli asked to Maki.

"I believe crafting a great train require an expert magister's hand. Besides, we haven't really decided about what kind of train we are going to build." Maki said.

"In other word, three of us have to stay here to build it." Umi said.

"Hmmph… in that case, I'll stay." Eli said.

"As exchange, please send your trusted assistant to help the Great Grand Enchanter with her needs." Kazuha said.

"I'll do that." Eli said.

"So… is that acceptable, Great Grand Enchanter?" Mari asked.

"Yes. I trust my advisor's decision is the wisest decision." Nozomi said.

"Alright, so with that, I'll start booking my cruise to send us to the South Kingdom, when will we dispatch again?" Mari asked.

"I suggest you to go to South Kingdom in the next three weeks to avoid misunderstanding." Kazuha said.

"Alright, so we should have enough time to prepare the gift. Anything specific?" Mari asked.

"The King loves Kousaka's Manjuu." Kazuha said.

Umi seems to be a little troubled as she heard it.

"I'll order them from her family then." Mari said.

"The Empress loves dancing, I believe someone here can suggest what to give." Kazuha said.

"Give her a few cloths of silks, a few stacks of light brown woods and two jugs of golden bee's wax." Umi said.

"There we go." Kazuha smiled wider,

Principal Minami seems to be slightly concerned.

"I'll have you arrange for the gift, Grand General. I bet you know better than anyone else here." Mari said.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Umi nodded.

"Next, hmm… what else to prepare." Mari tried to think.

"We should plan the rest on ourselves, headmistress. I believe the advisors and the Great Grand Enchanter has something else to attend to." Kazuha said.

"Oh! Right! The party! Let's go back to the kitchen, Minami!" The Monarch said excitedly before she drags her friends with her.

"S-Shiki! L-let's not go back to the kitchen, ok?!" Principal Minami protested but it seems that the red haired woman won't listen to her.

"Heh, we should head back to our quarter too. We got a few things to announce after all, right?" Maki said.

The other advisors and Great Grand Enchanter agreed so they gestured to Mari and Kazuha then leave the room for themselves.

* * *

On the way to her room;

Nozomi and Eli walks together. While Nozomi has no objection to the decision of the conversation, the other her seems to not be able to accept it.

 _What the hell everyone thinking, leaving the three advisors away from the Great Grand Enchanter!_

The other her said.

 _You're just complaining about Ericchi's decision. Stop making it sounds like the three of them is important to you._

 _What? They are my friends too!_

 _I know, what I mean is, you won't mind if they are left, right? You just mind about Ericchi._

 _To hell with that! I rather have my advisors on my side than their assistant._

 _Dia, You, and Kanan are good on their work too. Besides, we get the chance to explore their characters better. It's a good opportunity._

 _Hmmph, just watch, by the time we left the Uranohoshi for the South Kingdom, you'll be missing Ericchi's touch._

 _I'm not that clingy. It has been you who dragged me to have all those satisfaction._

 _See? Satisfaction! You like it! Just admit that you loves being touched by my darling!_

 _I do but I don't want to succumb to my lust all the time!_

"By the way, Nozomi." Eli snaps both of them out of their conversation.

"Yes, my darling?" Nozomi replied. She doesn't know why she calls her darling at the time like this. Maybe this is the other her who makes her accidentally say it.

"I think I need to make something before you go to the South Kingdom." She replied casually as if there's nothing weird from what she just said.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked again.

"I'll keep it a secret until then, what I want you to know right now is I'll be a little busy out there so, don't miss me, ok? We will meet at night and in the morning." Eli said.

"Sure." Nozomi replied with a smile. While she is not entirely happy with that, she believes that it's a necessary practice for her.

"Oh, and, about your magic class schedule. I'll be starting it again by the end of this week. Why don't you go prepare something else first?" Eli suggested.

"Yep, hmm… maybe I should start from Maki-chan's class."

"Yes. How's your secret study going, by the way?"

"Uhm… not so bad. Maki-chan used to be complaining about how I couldn't relate one secret to another, but after a few lessons, I started to understand the basic and she appreciates me with her own way."

"Then, what about your War lesson with Umi?"

"Uh… I'm doing pretty ok, I guess? Umi-chan said that while she is glad that I'm not very good at trying to make a victory result on invasion, I'm good at war management and defense tactic. She said she used to teach someone who's very good at doing invasion and it really concern her."

Eli giggled.

"That must be me. I'm so good at invading into something." She said with a playful wink.

"Really? Then I can confirm that truth." Nozomi giggled.

"I'll invade your lovely passage tonight. So, remember to work hard, ok? You don't want anyone to save you from my invasion." Eli whispered to her ears.

"Sure." Nozomi smiled.

"See you later, Nozomi!" Eli said before she parted away from her.

Now that Nozomi is here by herself, she wonders if she should continue where she left. Her first plan was to return to her room and take a nice break before the welcome party starts, perhaps she can do that or try to go to somewhere else that might be intriguing enough for her. She remembers that Principal Minami and Monarch Nishikino was heading to the kitchen. If she goes there too, will she find anything fun to do?

Should be.

* * *

In the kitchen;

"Hey, where did you leave the new materials?" Niko asked to a caretaker.

"All materials should be inside the storage room." The caretaker replied as she heads to the washing area with kitchen tools.

"Alright, Oi, Espion Assistant, fetch me a sack of gold rice and three western onions."

"Ok!" the Master Espion's assistant replied gladly.

Niko busy herself with the stove again after she fetch herself a pepper bottle.

"I'm glad to have you and Watanabe-san in the kitchen. You two are always so helpful." Said a female chef.

"Yea-huh? I just know that things are going to be a little hard for you since your partner quit."

The other chef sighed.

"I know it's stupid but he could've just take a break or something. It's not like failing to serve in the ship will harm his reputation eternally. The Great Grand Enchanter understands too." The chef said.

"I know, right? It's hard to be a tough soul. Not everyone can survive a rough slap on their life." Niko said.

"Seriously though, the Grand Magister is such a beautiful creature. She attracts not only males, but also females. I've seen some female students going after her, but I guess things turned sour for them so they decided to transfer into another school." The chef said.

"Student transfers in Otonokizaka is quite rare, I've never seen any document talks about it." You said as she returned with requested ingredients and some other ingredients that Niko didn't ask.

"That's true. Otonokizaka is a great school, despite of the rule that the former Great Grand Enchanter made, the school still has low number of students. Many said because it's because most of the citizen prefer to send their child to the elite mage school." The chef said.

"Heee...the elite mage, huh? I wonder what kind of students they have there."

"Someone like Mari, extremely rich and brilliant." You said with a chuckle.

"Well, she is a former student. But hey, any other type?" Niko asked.

"The A-rise." The chef said.

"What?"

"Yes, those pirates. They were graduated from the Elite mage school. It's kind of whacky though, when they asked about what they want to do, they immediately say: I want to be a pirate. A sane soul's jaw could have dropped, but most elites are acting like it's a common thing." The Chef said.

You laughed to the statement.

"I can confirm that, pirate is a reputable job for nobles." She said with her laughter.

"Is that so? Then, I wonder why people bother imprison their mage to school if they end up to be released and becoming some sort of criminals."

"Same reason as why we non-mages are being forced to go to school: so that we are not stupid enough to sell our soul" You replied, continuing her laughter.

"I believe that it must be tough for the mages. I can't imagine how it feels like to be dead or graduate the school." The chef said.

"Don't sweat over that, chef, look at the little bratty mages in front of you, she doesn't look like a burdened soul." You said.

"Heheh—because I'm a great mage, I'm pretty sure everyone will bow to me once I managed to graduate from all my study." Niko said.

"Yeah, and I heard from Ma—I mean… the Master Espion that you have 4 essays due last month, all in 0%."

"I-I just have no idea what to write there, ok? Not that I'm interested on researching about the divisions."

"Haha, I heard about that too. You don't like being a mage, am I right?"

"Huh? No way, I like being a mage. Makes me able to cast fire everywhere, it just that I don't find myself interested on being a pure mage. I want to be able to explore the magical use more than just casting blasting or blazing things."

"Wow, that's an interesting thing to do. But hey, we espion have that, did you get letter of recommendation yet?" You asked mockingly.

"Oh damn it! Shut the hell up!" Niko scowled and You once again laughing before the three chefs continue to their work.

At the other side of the kitchen, Principal Minami and The Monarch are working on the dishes. The Principal looks somewhat relieved and calm while the Monarch looks somewhat disappointed but still expecting for something. Her cute pouts becoming the center of attention among the dishwasher, but they are happy to see her there.

"I can't believe the Monarch is here pretending to be one of us, is this really ok?" whispered a dishwasher from the caretaker to the other.

"Shush, call her Shiki! Didn't you hear from the Principal? She is hiding from assassin! We shouldn't let anyone else know!"

"R-Right…" the other replied before they continue to their work.

"Shiki, please don't make that face anymore. You'll have your chance later." Principal Minami tried to cheer her up.

"Why all chefs never lets me go around the stove…" she said sadly.

"Because you are a terrible cook." Principal Minami whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" The Monarch tried to hear it once again.

"Because they don't want you to get hurt, Shiki. Cooking is nothing like what espion always do." Principal Minami said.

"Is that so? Then, I guess I'll have to bribe someone to make them think that I'll be fine." She said.

"It won't make you any better." Principal Minami whispered to herself again.

"Minami-chan, are you chanting a spell?" The Monarch asked.

"Yes, I'm cleaning the dishes with a spell." Principal Minami said.

"Ah, right, you are an alchemist after all! But hey, do you have any potion that can makes someone think that I can cook?"

Principal Minami remain silent for a moment, thinking if she has any.

"Well… maybe I do, but, it's more like, a potion to boost someone's ability. So… let's say, if you are a good persuader, then drinking that potion makes you a better persuader."

"That sounds good too, can I buy one?" The Monarch asked.

"Shiki, please stop buying everything. You can have it for free." Principal Minami said with a sigh.

"Awe! Then I'll buy you instead! I'll display you next to my throne!" The Monarch said playfully.

"Shiki!" Principal Minami pouts at her and it was responded by the Monarch's playful laughter.

As the playful banter going on, the Great Grand Enchanter enter the kitchen. From that very moment, everyone in the kitchen greets her warmly.

"Nozomi-sama! Do you need anything?" asked the nearest caretaker.

"Hehe, nothing. I just wanted to see how's everyone going!" she said.

"We're doing great. Everyone came in to help out and I think we got everything we need!" the caretaker replied.

"Yeah! Thank you so much for bringing a lot of materials! We won't be worried about our food supplies!" said a caretaker from the cooking area.

"Hehe, that's great. Do you need a helping hand?" Nozomi asked.

Everyone turn their eyes to each other, wondering if they should accept her help.

"We do! Come here and taste our cooking!" Niko shouted.

Everyone are glad that someone is willing to speak out before it turns awkward.

"Well then, here I come." Nozomi said as she approaches the cooking area.

* * *

Somewhere at the Uranohoshi's farming field;

It's a new field, recently built and organized. The ground is mixed with fertilizer and added with a new water system. Riko, Alisa, Yukiho, Hanayo and Rin are helping out with planting the seeds they got from Odette. Each of them equipped with a decent farming shovel, a farming fork and a seed bag.

Hanayo and Rin are doing it very cheerfully while Riko and Alisa seems to enjoy following the mood of the two older girls. Different from the other, Yukiho never really enjoy the work she is doing, but as an Elementalist, she needs to do it.

"Haaaahh! Still a few more seeds to go." Yukiho said.

"There-there, Yukiho-chan. Just enjoy the moment, this is the start of having a cheap high-quality material." Alisa said.

Looking at her friend being a calm and friendly girl makes Yukiho feel glad that she is here to witness it, but, is this really worth it?

"Ah, Alisa, do you have anything you want to grow?" Yukiho asked.

"Hmm… nothing specific, I like all materials equally since they are always useful for something." Alisa said.

"Right, that's why your bank is always full of materials." Yukiho said.

"Oh, right. You-chan told me that you had a missing despair water. I wonder who took it." Riko said as she stops planting her seeds.

"I have no idea, I didn't have any update if she investigated it further." Alisa said.

"Hehe, why don't you all use the blessed fruit of the north sky? That fruits react to despair water's presence." Hanayo suggested.

"Yeah-nya! It's so easy to use, even a miner can use them to find that dangerous material-nya!" Rin said.

"No way, that thing only grows on the eternal winter area! It can't last long too!" Riko said.

"It does?" Rin wondered.

"Hehe, that's why I told you to plant it underground, Rin-chan."

"Oh! Right! You did-nya!" Rin said lightly.

"W-wow! You successfully planted it?!" Riko, Alisa, and Yukiho surprised to hear it.

"Yeah-nya! Kayo-chin taught me how to plant it-nya!"

"Yep! It's always easy to plant something when we all know what the plants want!" Hanayo said.

"A-Amazing. No wonder the Great Grand Enchanter take a shine on you." Riko said.

"Hehehehe… should I remind you that Kayo-chin is Nozomi-chan's childhood friend-nya?" Rin said with teasing smile.

"Right, I forgot about that." Riko scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"Then, can you tell if the plants we are planting right now likes this place?" Alisa asked.

"Uhm… seeds are like baby. We won't be able to know what they want until they grow old enough to tell their feeling." Hanayo said.

"Is that so? Then what we should do if it says that it doesn't like this place?" Riko asked.

"Then we make this place according to what they want." Hanayo said as if its something easy to do.

"E-Ehh…?"

"Hehe, I can help with that so don't worry about it!"

"Yeah-nya! Even though some plants are quite picky, Kayo-chin always able to make them feel comfortable-nya!" Rin said.

Riko, Yukiho, and Alisa are amazed. Maybe they should start learning about farming from her or…

"I think I need to inform this to my sister. This is an intriguing find." Alisa said.

"You're right. We need a specialist to put their skill at work." Yukiho said.

"I'll vote for that." Riko said.

"E-ehhh!?" Hanayo is a lot more flustered than she ever be.

"Hanayo-nee-san, I'll talk to my sister about this, ok? We would like to have you lead and manage this farm." Alisa said

"L-L-Leaaad?!" Hanayo couldn't even believe herself.

"Yup. I'll go now. Please wait here, ok?" Alisa said before she ran off.

"B-B-buuutt….!"

* * *

The Advisor's Hall;

Maki, Umi, and Eli are gathering in the hall to discuss about what they are going to announce. Again, it never be an easy job for the three to decide on their own. They always argue even though they are always after the same goal.

"We shouldn't tell that to anyone yet! If anyone knows that we have new members who used to be brothel bachelorette, what might be happen to the male in school?" Umi said.

"Not like every male is a beast who can't hold their libido! All you have to do is to teach them how to control themselves!" Maki said.

"There! You two! Can't we not talk about that? There's always be a way to announce their arrival without mentioning where they came from!"

"But they are somewhat popular, right? Someone will eventually know!" Umi said.

"Then we make lies! We tell them lies and make them believe us!" Maki said.

"Lies won't do any good!" Umi said.

"Hey-hey! Lies or not, I think all that matters is to tell them their purpose to join the school!" Eli said.

"Eli! We need to change our school orientation!" Umi said clearly.

"What the heck? What are you trying to do?" Maki asked.

"Make this Otonokizaka an all-girl school!"

"What? I can't just do that, ok? What happen to the males? I have a few ace male students!"

"Transfer them to the military. I'll take care of your male students!" Umi said.

"Well it's not a bad idea to put them all in barrack, but I think some males prefer to be behind their desk." Maki said.

"Then they who doesn't like to be in Military joins you!" Umi said.

"Hu-Huh? As what?"

"You said it, right? You want to create a magic-assassin division."

"Yeah but it's not going to be any soon!"

"It's now! Announce it!" Umi said persistently.

"I can't, ok? My building is not even outside this school!"

"Umi! Why are you so persistent about this, do you have any other goal than separating those males with the females?"

"I want to avoid them from knowing that they can pay our new allies to conduct a skin to skin relationship!"

"But like what you said, it's going to be difficult! Even the highest education can't stop that from happening!" Eli said.

"Yeah, I agree and what the hell, why would anyone be as disrespectful as that? They are not going to offer that service again, right?"

"We don't know Lady Dominico's true nature! Maybe she is offering that again!" Umi said.

"We can avoid that by giving them their own building. There must be still somewhere outside this school that could shelter them. What about the building near the south east forest?" Maki suggested.

"That building? I heard it's not that available." Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"It is an empty building owned by Ohara, but never used due to some gossip related to what happened in this school." Eli replied.

"Is it about the missing person?" Maki asked.

"Yes, some people says that they often see the body of the missing person somewhere within that house. They always looked like a dead body that placed there to look like they are doing something."

"Creepy. Why no one take care of that yet?" Umi asked.

"Hah! Well, no one ever want to enter that place. It has no light, not even at the day light." Eli said.

Maki and Umi remained silent for a moment, it's like they know the real reason why _no one_ ever enter that place.

"Say, Eli. Have you asked any of your magister to go there?" Umi asked.

"Nope, I'm not interested to investigate that place." Eli said.

"Since we need it now, why don't you go ask someone from your people to go there?"

"It has a very valuable knowledge, I don't think regular magister can extract everything." Eli said.

"So basically, you are trying to preserve the knowledge for someone who actually able to extract it, right?" Umi asked.

"Wait there, she just contradicts herself. You said you are not interested but you said that it has a very valuable knowledge. As a magister, isn't it your job to feel interested on a valuable knowledge?" Maki asked.

"I just feel like it has value for the world but not to me." Eli averted her eyes.

"Eli, let's not hit around the bush, ok? There's another reason why you haven't investigated that place until now." Umi said.

"And that reason is because you don't want to be forced to investigate that place." Maki said.

"Well, I'll go if I have to. But I don't see any good reason." Eli said, blushing as she said it.

Maki and Umi look at each other, silently judging the blonde's lies.

"Come on! I never lied, right?" Eli said.

"Hey Umi, do you think we should brought this issue to the Great Grand Enchanter?" Maki said.

Eli looks agitated as she heard it.

"W-What? No way, she has to go in a few weeks! Let her rest!" the blonde protested.

"You surely know who is capable of doing it, Maki." Umi nodded, approving her opinion.

"Hey, there should be another building that could fit with their needs. What about the one near the city? I believe they will appreciate the crowded environment." Eli said.

"Nah, we plan to make a material farm near that building in the forest. That will fit better for industrial building." Maki said.

"You are certainly right, besides, we shouldn't oversee the risk of them tainting the city's environment." Umi said.

"C-Creating a workshop near the city has a lot of benefit, ok? They can open up their own shop!" Eli said.

"That's not for you to decide, Eli. We will address this to the Great Grand Enchanter." Maki said.

"Yes, that's the best way to settle it." Umi nodded.

"B-But…. M-Maki! Umi!" The blonde still trying to protest.

* * *

 _ **OK! hope you enjoyed it!**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Legend of Dark Forest

_**I'm very sorry for the super long delay. I had a little trouble with my eyes and have to take a lot of rest due to some other health issues. But i finally managed to get through that and ready to continue the story! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this!**_

* * *

The Night of the welcome party;

Food, music, and drinks, harmonically color the party night. It's not even close to luxurious party, but it's very warm and everyone prefer to hear stories from they who were dispatched with the Great Grand Enchanter.

The Great Grand Enchanter herself, sitting on the special seat which made just for her. At first she always wish that she could sit on the same chair with others, but now Nozomi starts to accept what people gives her.

"Great Grand Enchanter! I-I mean... No-Nozomi-chan…" Dia tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, Dia-chan?" Nozomi replied.

"I have things to report." She said.

"Save the seriousness for later, Dia-chan. We are all here to have fun." Nozomi said.

"Unless it's urgent, of course." Eli who sat next to Nozomi said.

"W-well it's not that urgent, but pretty critical." Dia said.

"Then, save it for later." Eli said.

"U-understood." Dia nodded.

"Oh! Oh! Nozomi-chan! I have things to report too-nya!" Rin said.

"My-my! Rin-chan, my favorite miners, speak your mind!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Kayo-chin is about to lead a farming company now-nya!" Rin said.

"I-it's not a company! Rin-chan!" Hanayo protested.

"Oh, is it about the farm we are going to build?" Eli asked.

"Yeah-nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Ah, I will tell you about that plan later, Nozomi. Alisa told me about it." Eli said.

"Speaking of that, why don't we talk about a haunted house near this school?" Maki suggested.

"H-Haunted house?" Dia flustered.

"No talking about work during dinner!" Eli said.

"But I believe this is a fun topic to talk about." Umi said.

"It's not!" Eli said.

"Now-now, Ericchi. Why don't we hear them out? I believe it can be interesting to hear ghost story." Nozomi said.

"But…" Eli tried to convince her.

"Don't worry, if you are scared, you can hug me all night." Nozomi said.

"It's not like that!" Eli protested.

"I-I'm not a fan of Ghost Story." Hanayo said.

"M-Me too… not at night." Honoka said.

"Eh…but, it can be interesting-nya! Let's hear it out!" Rin said.

"What kind of ghost story is this? I need to know first before you are telling it to anyone." Dia said.

"Hehe, not like we want to sleep tonight, right?" Kanan said.

"What?" Dia turn her sight to Kanan.

"I'm just being sarcastic, Dia." Kanan said.

"C-C-Can I just skip this?" Ruby asked.

"No-zura! You must hear it out-zura! This might be very interesting-zura!" Hanamaru said excitedly.

"I'm pretty curious about the story you are going to tell." Kotori said.

"Same, I feel like this isn't exactly a ghost story. What is this all about?" Mari asked.

"Well…" Maki twirl the tip of her hair.

"It's about the abandoned house near the school's forest." Maki said.

"We plan about to use them as a shelter for Lady Dominico and her ladies. But we heard stories about it." Umi said.

"Like, the rumor about seeing missing people going there before they actually went missing?" Dia asked.

"Isn't that old rumor?" You asked.

"Is it real though?" Kanan asked.

"Exactly. We heard that the said missing people become to look like a dead body that controlled to do an activity there. But no one can confirm that rumor." Maki said.

"D-Dead body? Like Marionette?" Ruby asked.

"I've read that somewhere-zura!" Hanamaru said.

"Why don't you ask the Magister?" Mari asked.

"Our magisters think that the matters are not that interesting to be solved." Umi said. Eli smiled awkwardly while Dia seems to try to help herself searching in her agenda.

"Then, why don't we help them solving the problem? I'm sure the magisters just think that there are far more important research to do than a mere rumor that no one can confirm." Nozomi suggested.

"I-it's not like that, Nozomi! I just think that we should do it when we really need it!" Eli said.

"Then, you think we really need to do it?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah! There it is! I knew that it was included in this list of unconfirmed rumor." Dia cuts in as she makes a new bookmark in her agenda.

"Ayase-sama has collected a few information and rumor from similar location. She asked me to write these but I never happen to figure out the connection until the information about dead body and marionette come to my ear." She continued as she starts to write something.

"First of all—…"

"W-wait wait wait! Dia! Let's not talk about work right now." Eli said.

"Ericchi, I'm starting to get the feeling that you wanted to make this conversation doesn't happen. The had no problem in the last time we talk about work at a dinner party." Nozomi said.

"But…" Eli loses her word.

"Please continue, Dia-chan." Nozomi said.

"R-right, so, the first thing we found is about is that the house has no light."

No wonder! Ericchi wouldn't enter a place like that!

The other her commented.

"Second, there's also a rumor of druid sighting by the scouts from the west tower of Uranohoshi. They said, she has a long braided hair and a pair of wooden horn that shaped like an elk horn. It is unknown about the real shape of the lower body but they said her upper part is just like a human being." Dia said.

"Druid, huh? They are known to be friendly to human being because of the similarities, but slightly arrogant because they think human is incomplete." Maki said.

"Yes, and third, many said that these druids are following the human who will be gone missing in the next day. Nobody knows what they are up to, but one of the magister informed that the druids are starting to be gone missing as well." Dia said.

"Isn't that a very serious matter? There might be some kind of dark force trying to build up an army." You said.

"Yes, we are afraid of that too, but, it's hard to find any lead to where those people are gone to. The only hope for a clue is within that house, yet we can't be sure about the danger inside it. That's why no one is sent there yet." Dia said.

"See? I have reasons! I wouldn't want to sacrifice my peoples for that!" Eli said.

"In that case, we should be the team to investigate that place." Nozomi said.

"No! I told you we don't know about the danger inside it! We might not be able to survive it!" Eli said.

"Ayase-sama is right. It's always better to find at least a way to know what inside that house without risking our lives." Dia said.

"How can we do that? Someone need to go there to figure out!" Umi said.

"Heh, yeah. Someone need to start it. We will never know without doing anything about it." Maki said.

Hmm…this is hard, Ericchi and Dia-chan is right, but Maki-chan and Umi-chan is right too.

Nozomi said to herself.

At time like this, I wish my familiar is here to cooperate with me. Why is that little jerk won't obey me…?

The other her replied.

Honestly, the other her keeps talking about how her familiar never want to obey her but she never really try—or at least being persistent about it. Maybe she already gave up? She never knows what the other her really think about in her head.

"Hello everybodyyy!" suddenly a mother-like voice greets everyone on the table.

"Ah! Shiki-san!" You greets her back.

"M-M-mama!" Maki flustered as the monarch run to her cheerfully and hugged her. Principal Minami came by with a sigh and her mother also there with them—giving out the smile that never changes.

"I heard you all have the werewolf card games. Are we going to play it?" the Monarch asked.

"Uh… not with this much peoples." Maki said.

"What? That's no fun, Maki-chan! Werewolf is fun when we have more crowd!" Shiki said.

"And chaotic, we already have 18 peoples, adding three will make things worse." Maki said.

"24 players should be fun." Kazuha said.

"24? Who are the other three?" Honoka asked.

Just a second later, Alisa, Yukiho and Hiromi joined.

"Whoah! Are we going to play with them?" Honoka asked.

"Shouldn't it be fun that way?" Kazuha asked with that one strange smile, again, it always feels like she is about to make them do something ridiculous.

"It should be! The more people, the harder to find the enemy!" the Monarch said.

"Yeah! Plus, we get to act cool or creepy without actually sacrificing our real body. Spirit magic is really wonderful!" Principal Minami said.

From then, Nozomi, Eli, Maki, You, Riko and Dia raises their eyebrows. Realizing that they got themselves an answer to a problem they were trying to solve.

"Spirit magic…" Eli mumbled.

"An artificial decoy that could let us experience something without actually sacrificing our real body. Can we really do that with spirit magic?" Maki asked.

"Sure, why not? It's one of the advanced spirit magic." Kazuha said.

"Yep, and alchemy makes that possible to be implemented safely and cheaply. Did you know that the werewolf card box is made with alchemy?" Principal Minami said.

"I did know that, but, what I want to know is, can we implement that outside the universe? I mean. When we implement the spirit magic on the cards, we all will traveled to the game universe while our real body will become invisible and protected–…"

"Hold it right there. Invisible and protected. Will we really have that invisibility while playing a werewolf game?" Dia cuts in as Riko tried to explain herself.

"Dia, have you read the history of Werewolf game? It's in our rack, number 54 row 8, book ID W-32." Eli said.

"I-I haven't got myself there, Ayase-sama!" Dia replied.

"Back then, the first spirit magic that implemented on werewolf card game have no protection and invisibility. Some evil mages use this game as one of the trick to kill their enemy silently. The creator of the spirit werewolf game concerned with the issue so he improved the magic with a protection. But that wasn't enough as it still able to be used for kidnapping, so he added invisibility."

"Wait, but we can see everyone who play werewolf game back then-nya!" Rin said.

"Yes, that's another improvement, it only projects the spirit that plays the game in the game universe. The game universe itself actually never existed, but it is still projectable and when we touch anything in there, we are only told by our brain that affected by the magic."

"You mean, we only feel like touching because our brain was affected by the magic?"

"Yes, like a hypnosis." Eli said.

"W-Wah—I didn't know the game is that complex!" Hanayo said.

"Isn't it?" Kazuha said as she giggles amusedly.

"Let's play it already! I can't wait to try out that cool magic!" The Monarch said.

"M-M-Mama! Don't be so excited with trying out a magic on yourself!" Maki said.

"But it sounds amazing, Maki-chan! For mages to be able to create a safe and exciting games! We might be able to be saved from an Armageddon because we are playing werewolves!"

"It's not that powerful!" Maki said.

"Now-now, everyone. Let's just start playing, ok? Since we have a lot of peoples, there will be a lot of roles played here." Nozomi said.

"Dia, let's make sure we get every detail of the magic in this game." Eli said.

"Understood, Ayase-sama!" Dia replied.

"Don't hold back, ok? Do what you can so the game is still fun to play!" Nozomi said as she prepared the werewolf card game box and place it on the table.

Everyone gathered around the table, they have to drag a few more chairs for Principal Minami, the Monarch, Kazuha, Alisa and Yukiho to sit with them.

Nozomi opened the card box, carefully shuffles the card before she took one without looking at it. She places it with the back surface on top, then gently hands the stack of card to Eli who sat next to her. The blonde did the same thing and she hands it to Maki. It continues to Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, Niko, Honoka, Rin, Chika, Riko, You, Hanamaru, Ruby, Yoshiko, Dia, Mari, Kanan, Principal Minami, Kazuha, The Monarch, Alisa, and Yukiho.

"Hehe, the back of the cards are cool already. I wonder how it looks on the front." Alisa said.

"I'm sure it will be cool." Yukiho replied.

"Now-now, everyone. Let's open the card and see what we get." Nozomi said.

Everyone agreed and they opened the card. Nozomi expecting herself to be transported to the game Universe, but…

* * *

It's dark and damp;

No light, nothing that can makes her see anything around her. The atmosphere is so heavy and cold. So many things is wrong in this place and she doesn't think this is the game universe she is expecting. More importantly, she feels like she is missing something within herself.

"Non-chan?" She called her other self.

"She is not here." Said a womanly voice.

She knew that woman is involved in this mysterious happening.

"Mother?"

"You can call my name."

"Right, Kazuha-san."

"No, that's her name. I am Heidr."

"Heidr? That sounds like a Scandinavian name." Nozomi said.

"Kazuha Toujou has merged with three souls within her soul. A powerful mage like her should not be living, yet she lives and breaks the limit of human being." The woman replied.

"So, Heidr-san. Who are you, exactly?"

"Many knows me as reincarnation of Gullveig, the witch with gold hair, but I should tell you that it isn't true. I am Heidr, I, myself, have my own soul. I specialize in dark spirit and shadow magic, my blood is the blood of ice giant, thus I also master the art of ice magic. I'm here to guide you in this place and keep you under my protection."

"Thank you, but, where is this, exactly?"

"The house behind the forest, one that never touched by the light."

That house, is the house that she wants to investigate with her friends.

"Is this really ok?"

"I'll keep you under my protection, Great Grand Enchanter."

"No, I mean, wouldn't they be worried if we are missing from the game?" Nozomi asked.

"There's another you playing the game and there's Kazuha Toujou spending her time with her real daughter. While I'm sure that the other you will worry, I'm very sure that no one else will."

"I see, so, you think it's fine for us to spend time here?"

"We will investigate this place."

"Alright then. But, I can't see anything?"

Then suddenly a blue light orb appeared on this woman's hand. She is tall and pale skinned. Nozomi couldn't see her face yet, but she is sure that she might be as beautiful as Kazuha.

"Aren't you curious about how I look, Great Grand Enchanter?"

"Yes?"

"I just look like her. She merged our soul with hers. We are all the same now." She said.

So basically… Kazuha has three person that looked just like her.

"Wow, is that mean she can be in many places at once?"

"Not only that, we can be in another timeline, universe, or dimension at cost of her humanity senses."

"What do you mean by, humanity senses?"

"Everything that human can feel with their skin or heart. Her body is also no longer a real vessel but a materialized object, which makes her similar to yokai and wraiths or may also called as creature of void."

"Weird, from how you describe her, it feels like you are trying to say that she has become heartless, but how come she still appear to care about others especially Non-chan?"

"It is also unknown to me, but in theory, she is only driven by a task that she created before she turns into creature of void. I don't know exactly about the task she is driven with, each of our souls have different memories and objective."

"Can the task change?"

"The task always changes in specific momentum, I don't know who changed this task though." Heidr replied.

"I see, hmm… I wonder if we will ever find the task giver." Nozomi said.

"Save that for later, Great Grand Enchanter. Your duty here is to figure out what you desire to know about." Heidr said.

"You're right. Then let's get going!" Nozomi said before she tried to make her move, but stopped at the moment she realizes that she couldn't see the way without light.

"Uhm…."

Heidr handed her the blue light orb quietly. Nozomi accepted it gladly and starts her investigation mission.

* * *

Back in Uranohishi;

The game has started, everyone gets their own role and with more role choices involved, the game becomes quite unpredictable even after a few rounds.

Thief

The cards on Nozomi's hand says.

"Someone stole my role…"

She grunted to herself.

"If only you are here, we could have discussed about whose role should be stolen tonight." She sighed.

"I wonder if this is just a magical issue, we might be having too much soul to transport and you got left behind by mistake…" she continued talking to herself.

"More importantly, the Guardian Angel player is really good, she somehow managed to block off attack three times in three nights."

"And everyone are just soo random! They can't even decide who to execute in the morning! Ahh! This is so—…"

"Sheesh, are you going to talk to yourself like that all night?" said someone who entered Nozomi's cottage.

"Eh? Ericchi?" she turns herself to this person.

"Your role is harlot?" Nozomi asked.

"Not at first, someone stole my role, then I stole Maki's role. Then… I don't know who have the thief role now."

Nozomi quickly hid her card.

"Either way, I'm blocking your role tonight. Whoever you are." Eli said.

"Sure, that's fine by me." Nozomi replied.

"Hmm… where's the other you?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know! She went missing at the time I entered this location!"

"Ah! Could she be left behind?" Eli asked.

"Maybe…" Nozomi sighed.

"I'm all by myself now, I don't like it." She continued.

Eli smiled mischievously at her.

"Hmmm…? Is that so? So now Non-chan is a social person." She said teasingly, causing the latter to blushes slightly.

"S-Sheesh! Don't tease me for that! You've changed a lot too. You are a lot more foolish than serious lately."

"Well, I admitted that change, you didn't! You are still trying to look hot headed and stubborn!"

"O-Only because I'm dealing with specific people! Really!"

"So where's the country-side accent, sweetheart? You sounds so normal."

"I always using this 'normal' accent when talking to you! Stupid Ericchi!"

"You are calling me 'Ericchi' too…"

"It's a cute nickname, shut up!"

"Alright, alright. Fine, I'll shut up and be a good girl."

"You're supposed to be a harlot, serves me right."

"I did tease you and all, but then you told me to shut up."

"Are you stupid, Ericchi!? It's not even the right kind of teasing!"

"Is it really not? Then, show me how's the right teasing?"

"I'm not going to fall for that. You're just trying to make me flirt on you."

"Well, you said it yourself. When I'm around your family, I should pretend to look innocent and not perverted."

Nozomi sighed heavily.

"At the ends, it's always back to her." She said.

"Of course it is. She gave birth to a beautiful person like you. She deserves the credit."

"What about my father? Why can't you hate her for what she did."

"Nozomi, she has done something that makes her who she is right now. Something that could be related to the attempt to save the world."

"Ericchi, is there anything that you never tell to me?"

"There is."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Now is the right time. Without Nozomi around, I feel like you will listen and won't feel embarrassed about it."

"Why would I be?"

"Because it's related to who you are too."

"Then, pray tell. We have got lots of minutes."

"Your real father is the God of Death, Kazuha never make any children with the one who took care of you."

"Why am I not surprised? That man always nags the other Nozomi when you are not around."

"You never told me that. But, he wanted her to inherit his power, isn't that a strange thing?"

"No it's not. Because I met him once and makes me do some decision making-test. I failed it. He said, I'm too merciful and careful."

"Is that why you changed yourself?"

"No, I was just thinking that maybe humans are indeed a failure being. That only until I meet everyone else, by the way. Everyone else that the other Nozomi embraces for me."

Eli chuckled to her statement.

"I have to agree. Everyone are so lively and exciting to be with."

"I'm glad she came here." She continued with a faint smile.

"Kazuha called her, with me as the executor of that magic."

"I knew that. I also know why you all sealed my vessel. It's not because of a trap or anything, right? It was because I'm angered and my vessel is starting to collect evil spirits and dark power."

"The trap is made by yourself. Nozomi. If you return to your vessel right now, you'll most likely to berserk and destroy the world."

Nozomi sighed heavily.

"The other you, even though she is also lonely and gloom, she never has as much pride as you. Because of how she is educated and how she never knows about her own ability. That's what makes her wiser than you. She deals with her problem and fight with her weakness, you deal with your problem without even trying to fight or knowing your weakness. You just want to make things right according to your own righteous mind." Eli said.

"I knew about that too, but I don't know what else to do about that. I am just, me."

"There, you just admitted defeat on your own weakness, honey."

Nozomi silenced.

"It's the reason why Kazuha did everything she did right now. She told me this once, on the last judgement day before you disappear from your throne…" Eli took a deep breath.

"As a judge, I can't forgive what she has done to herself and human being. Acting almighty, thinking that she could do anything to make her way, even a Death God wouldn't do that. It's not even a wisdom that he wishes from her. As a mother, I would prefer to keep her safe and protected, I hope that times can changes her and someone could make her see the world. But… as a human being, I don't think I have all the patience and time. They might pull me down before I see her grow as the woman I wish her to be. That's why, if one day I become something else that not even close to a human being, I want you to know that I did it all for her." She mimicked the way Kazuha talks. Calm and majestic.

"Sheesh, Ericchi, you don't need to mimic her way of talking too."

"Well, it makes it more realistic, right?"

"Silly Ericchi." Nozomi sighed again.

"But, will you tell me what she is right now? I can't read her. She looks like a yokai, but also a spirit, a human soul, and an undead."

"Not an undead, but a creature of void. They have similar characteristic, but not quite."

"A creature of void? But then, who controls her?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the fact that she can become a creature of void makes her story about marrying a death god to give birth to you more realistic. Only a god knows about how to do that."

"That means, the other three souls are not her."

"They are her. But you know which one is the real one."

Nozomi nodded.

"Then, I was really mistaken about her. She is still the person I know, but, that still didn't make me want to forgive her for what she did to the man who took care of me."

"It's also a mandatory, because he was corrupted by the undead."

"Who controls the undead? The Death God, right?"

"No. This time, a human being did. The Death God himself told Kazuha that he lost control of the undead, because you sold out the artifact that he trusted to you."

"I don't remember that to happen."

"Your sight was infected by the corrupted world tree, Nozomi. You wouldn't remember that. The corruption on the world tree is also not yet known. That's why, if we want to take back your vessel, we need figure out a way to purify the world tree and your vessel."

Nozomi nodded again.

"I see now. Then I owe her an apology. I didn't know that it was a mandatory."

"She tried to tell you but you never listen. You always snap on her at the time she tried to talks to you."

Nozomi scratches her cheek shyly.

"Oh, by the way. Kazuha told me to make the whole undead thing is indeed controlled by a Death God. The Death God himself want this matter to be kept that way for the sake of everyone."

"Really, you make him sounds like a selfless being."

"Death is wise, Nozomi." Eli said.

"But where is he right now? Why the Dark God spoke that he can make someone a Death God?"

"Hmm… Should that be something to investigate too?"

"Yes, I'm very curious about it. The Dark God also trying to marry me."

"What? He can't do that! You didn't try to consider it, right?"

"Well, I really prefer a silly kitsune to be my wife. She makes me smile, everyday."

"Are you sure you're not mistaken her with a clown?"

"What? No. Clown is creepy!"

Before they continue to make their playful banter, a teleportation magic separates them.

"Oh! Times up!" Eli said.

"Aaah! Now you didn't do your job as a harlot!"

"Next time!" she said before she disappeared from the cottage.

"Oh well, I guess we just have to continue this… hmm, whose role to steal if I ever get the chance to?"

She said, continuing herself to focus on the game.

* * *

At the house without light;

"Say, Heidr. You said that Kazuha is no longer able to feel what human feel. But what about you? I've seen and heard you giggle and all." Nozomi asked as she and Heidr investigate a formerly study room with only a single blue light orb hovering on the ceiling, acting as the replacement of the broken oil lamp.

"I can do that, but it's merely an artificial emotion that created from witnessing an activity or a chain of reaction. I am a spirit from the beginning, I have no sense of humanity." Heidr replied.

"Really, then what makes you decide that it's something worth to be giggled at?"

"I have no idea, my mind said that it's funny so I giggled."

That's what called as emotion, silly. You reacted to my action according to what you think!

Nozomi said to herself.

"Then, can I ask about what you think about me?" the purplenette asked curiously.

"I think you are a mischievous girl. But unlike Kazuha's daughter, you are a good learner."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you started with same way of thinking, but you learn faster than her. You are making better decision and knows your position better. A wiser person than she ever be."

"Aww! Don't compliment me that much!" Nozomi said.

"It's not compliment, I'm stating the truth. Besides, what I say next might be in your favor. You are lazier and spiritually weaker than her. You understand lesson very well, but your spirit isn't well trained and it causes you to cast weaker magic."

"Well, I don't care about that one."

"I know, that's why you are never be the alpha."

"What?"

"Alpha."

"Alpha-what?"

"Alpha female."

"Huh?"

"The female on top."

"What that means?"

"Hmm…what to say in your modern language… A Seme?"

"What?!"

"But am I aggressive enough?"

"You mean, Non-chan? Yes she is. You? Nah."

"What the….!"

"You can't even cuss."

"I can!"

"Say the last word."

"Fuck!"

A few moments after she said, it, Nozomi started to pray for forgiveness.

"See? You can't."

"It's not like that!"

"Well, a seme doesn't have to be able to cuss or have dirty mouth, you know."

"I-I knew that!"

"It just would be nice for me to see if you can break your own limit. But it seems you regret it."

"It's a bad word! What if kids mimic me? I'm the Great Grand Enchanter."

"You are a good girl."

"I am!"

"That makes you not the alpha."

"Bah! I don't care about it now! As long as I'm only compared with Ericchi, I'm good."

"Well, you are. You seems only a non-alpha when you are up against her. You're an alpha when you are against someone else."

"Heidr, please stop all these non-senses about alpha female…"

"You're welcome."

Nozomi sighed heavily at her.

"I didn't know a spirit can tease me like this."

"It is also my duty to keep you entertained."

And Nozomi sighed again.

"So, how's your research going?"

"Huh? Well, I found nothing very interesting."

"You need to think like how a person in a research should be."

"You mean…?"

"Act like you are in the middle of research."

"Hmm…well, then I'll probably bookmarks all the important pages and places those books close to…" Nozomi scans the room for a desk."

"There." She said. The desk is just close to where Heidr stands.

"You are there! Why don't you just tell me to search there?"

"A teacher teaches and guides, not commanding."

"Fine." Nozomi once again sighed before she approaches the desk.

"These books are opened recently."

"I did it but I didn't change anything."

"Well, alright. So, what do we have here…" Nozomi starts to read.

"Year One, I started my project to make plants able to think, act and feel like human. This magic is a combination between the human's nature magic and the druid's nature magic. It's difficult to combine, them, but I'm sure there's a bridge somewhere that could connect those magic with each other."

Nozomi turn the page.

"Year Two, the lily that I grow in my backyard has started to greet me by blooming their flowers whenever I came by. They also could tell me when they need water by pretending to be wilting. It's a good achievement. I'm going to try for more interaction."

She turns the page again.

"Year Five, not many improvements happen, but I found that she has started to build emotion. She displays her joy by dancing when I bought her fertilizer. She also starts to grow her friends and I planted them on other vases. It seems that she is the most respected one here, everyone bows to her will."

"This is getting a little suspicious, don't you think?" Nozomi asked Heidr's opinion.

"I believe that so. It's like a start of a tyranny."

"What? That's a way to put it." Nozomi said as she turns the page again.

"Year Six, she grows a lot of friends. It's starting to look like an empire of plants, but, is this still a lily? She starts to look more like a nymph than a lily. She also has started to be able to say a single word to tell what she needs. The other day though, she says one single word that I feel bothered with. She said: Jealous. But what she is jealous with? I need to find out what makes her feel jealous."

"See? This is starting to look like an experiment gone wrong! Things like this always gone wrong!" Nozomi commented.

"It's not always. Kazuha success more often than failing terribly like this person."

"Eh, well, I just think like that because it always what start a quest in a game."

"You're talking about video game in modern universe?"

"Yep! I'm surprised you know them."

"I'm the universe traveler, Great Grand Enchanter. I can go visit a universe with a snap of my finger."

"So you know a lot about my universe?"

"Yes, I'm the one who finds you before Kazuha summon you here. And…oh, I know about your guilty pleasure. It's the Yakiniku Shop, right? You always sit there at the start of the month, spending your—…."

"Ahhh! Don't say it! That's embarrassing! It's not like I have terrible control of my appetite, I just… you know, like to start my month with something fun."

"I understand. You want to run from your loneliness."

"It's not like that too." Nozomi sighed.

"Oh well, anyway. Let's continue." The purplenette turns the page again.

"Year seven, something is getting more and more eerie about this lily. Not only she starts to grow her friends into a beast-like creature, she also starts to look less human and more into a monster. She still reacts to my call, to my word, and to everything with a single word. She also called my name and ask me to water her every morning. Perhaps I'll watch her for a few more years and see."

"I'm getting the feeling that this man will somehow try to end this creature life and miserably fails." Nozomi said.

"Is that also the plot in video game's quest?"

"Yes! Then we as the main characters, go to defeat this creature."

"Are we really going to? There's no save points, you know." Heidr said.

"Uh…well, maybe we are here by design? Or perhaps we are supposed to return and tell this to everyone?"

"Shall we? Let's try to see what else he has in his journal."

"Year eight, she begun to develop a brain—or at least that's what it looks like. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed so I moved her to the forest near the school. A few teachers are very supportive and they build me a cottage to continue my research. I located her near the pond so that she always has her own water source. She also agrees to me willingly when I told her that I'm going to move her. I'm glad I didn't put her down back then, she is a sweet being despite of her monstrous-form."

"This sounds like a mistake! Everyone would tell him that he is an idiot for letting that thing grow!" Nozomi said.

"Well, things are unpredictable. Maybe she really is a sweet creature?" Heidr said.

"We can see how it goes!" Nozomi turns the page again.

"Year nine, she is growing wildly! I can't even stop her from growing friends in the forest! But I also can't put her down, she is too precious to me. She is very protective to me too. Days ago, she avoids me from getting attacked by the druids. She also stops a few wild animals from entering my cottage. Maybe this is fine after all? She loves me and I love her back."

When Nozomi turns the page again, the next page is empty.

"That's an anti-climax."

"Not really, aren't you curious about why this cottage turn like this? Then, where's the person who write that journal?"

"Gone, of course. And I bet things goes wild like mentioned. Everyone dead except the big monster."

"Hmm, you might be right, but things can't be going like the way it always is. Let's find out what happen, ok? What about we move somewhere else?"

"Sure, let's move."

Nozomi agreed before she closes the book and walk out along with Heidr and the blue light orb following her.

* * *

Back in Uranohoshi;

Nobody knows who is who and who is going to be who at the next time they meet each other. Nozomi, with a villager card in hand, terribly hoping that she never steals this card. Now she can't do anything but waiting for the day time.

A few turn passes, Nozomi gets a little bored since she really couldn't do a thing about her role. It's up to the guardian angel role, Nozomi sees someone approaching her and standing in front of the door, waiting.

"Come on in, you are the guardian angel, right?" Nozomi offered.

"Am I really allowed to?" a motherly voice that she knows so well heard.

"Mother—uh…yes, you are the guardian angel after all."

Kazuha opened the door gently and enter the cottage. She has a pair of small holographic wings and a cute halo above her head.

"That was… a cute interpretation of guardian angel."

"It's merely because I'm a big soul. A little too big for this game."

Nozomi remain silent. She knows a little more about her mother and she feels like engaging any offensive conversation will do absolutely nothing to her.

In the first few minute, Nozomi and Kazuha couldn't make any conversation start. It's only up to the time when Nozomi decided to make the first move.

"Mother, I know this may sound redundant, but… I'm sorry… for being rude to you."

"Your apology accepted and will always be accepted." Kazuha said.

Nozomi blushes slightly.

"Sheesh, it's not like you will be able to feel it. You're just a creature of void." Nozomi said.

Kazuha smiled wider.

"I see. Someone must've told you something." She said.

"It's not her fault. I was so curious…so…. I…"

"It's alright, Non-chan. I knew that she will talk about it to you."

"Right…uh… you knew." Nozomi scratches her cheek awkwardly.

"No matter how you look at me, I'm still your mother. I will accept you."

"Will she really if she isn't a creature of the void?" Nozomi asked.

Kazuha remain silent to listen.

"Have I done something unspeakable, unforgiveable, and unbelievable? Something that could makes a mother's love deplete into hate. Something that make her too scared to continue living as a human being, so that she changes herself into another being in order to be able to do her duty as a mother?"

"My main reason is simply because I want to live long enough to see you grow, Non-chan. The other reason is because I was dying and what I feel doesn't matter to me anymore."

"You were… dying? How?" Nozomi asked.

"Traitors among the judges and prosecutors. Azura's family doing. They bribed some of them to win a matter that could be a huge disadvantage for every country and human being. I decide to be against them, so they decide to be against me."

"Azura family again…" Nozomi sighed.

"They are the biggest politic family, always succumbed into nepotism. Don't be surprised if they have some morons among their peoples."

"Why can't we just destroy them or something."

Kazuha giggled.

"That attitude is what makes me so worked up, Non-chan. Also the reason why I was dying. The matter they are trying to win is to remove Great Grand Enchanter from her throne and create a new political hierarchy, the leader will be chosen from votes and you know how many of the Azura family placed on a high place. They could win every single election and put the world under their feet. There will be more war and struggles, more pain and suffering."

"How's that even related to me? What I've done?"

"It's not your fault, it was their greed who drives them to do that. The former Great Grand Enchanter, Eli Ayase's mother, knew about this matter, but she decided to take off this burden off her shoulder. That's why I was so persistent about making you the Great Grand Enchanter."

"Oh, you mean to say that you want to put her burden on my shoulder? I knew nothing about that! All I knew that you were insisting me to take up the throne! I couldn't do much because I'm just a curious kid who think things can go easily if we try!"

"It's more like into my shoulder, Non-chan. You, as a Great Grand Enchanter will only become a symbol, a decision maker, and someone to adore. Everything else is done by people under your command. I am your advisor, action executor, and spy. When all my task is done, I'll be gone back to where I belong."

"What? What are you saying? When all task is done, you'll be gone?"

"Non-chan, I am no longer a human. I am, a creature of the void. I should not be here for too long and with me existing on your side right now is a concern you should be thinking about. It means that the world is unbalanced and they need me to balance it."

"Why the heck you—urgh… please tell me what they did to you, why were you dying and what makes you think becoming the creature of the void is your only choice?"

"They locked me in a room, along with a few other judges who agreed with me. They closed all the window and started a fire outside and inside that room. We couldn't do much since we were drugged during our meeting. That time I felt so dizzy, I couldn't think of anything except for realizing that we're all dying."

Nozomi recalled that she has seen a vision similar to that somewhere.

"Your real father, the Death God, know about this. He offered me to become a creature of the void, with my own soul as the commander of my own vessel. I immediately accept it, because I know if I surrender that time, my daughter will be in trouble."

"So… you really… did it for me…" Nozomi said with shy smile.

Kazuha nodded.

"I survived that death, then I saved everyone in that room. It was too late for some of them, but that makes things better for my task to avenge those corrupted judges."

"Is that why the Azura family are ruined right now?"

"Yes, them and their minor allies. It's one of my duty to clean them up from the nobility. Soon, it will become their life that I will clean. Slowly and quietly."

"I could agree with you. I do hate the Azura from the depth of my heart. But, will the other me agree?"

Kazuha remain silent.

"She has… no idea about the pain that you and I have been through. She is naïve and—..." Nozomi averted her eyes.

"…wiser than me. She will probably give them mercy." she said softly.

"Nozomi, which one of you that destroyed a whole village with a hurricane and killed a lot of innocents?"

"That was her idea but, I… agree with her and…. I… allow that to happen."

"A wisdom come and goes, even the wisest soul can succumb into sins at one point." Kazuha said as she gently walks toward the door.

"You don't have to be the wisest or wiser than someone else to know and do the right thing. If you really think it's the right thing, just do it. Even if you are wrong, don't regret it. Learn from it." She continued.

"It's like you're trying to allow me to do something wrong." Nozomi said.

"Sometime it's necessary to be wrong, sweetheart." Kazuha said.

Nozomi sighed and remain silent, thinking of everything that she discovered from her mother.

"Am I, a little too complex for you?"

"You are always too complicated to understand. I can't understand you at all. If you want to put the burden on your shoulder, then why are you not the Great Grand Enchanter?"

"Nozomi, only a human can become a Great Grand Enchanter."

"But, if you said that my real father is the Death God, then I am not a human, right?"

"You are a human. You were born from my womb when I was a human. Even if you're not fully a human, you still have human blood left within you while I don't have any left within me."

"Is that also mean that I'm a successor of the Death God?"

"Yes, you will be a Death Goddess. But only after I retire from that title. When I said I've become a creature of the void, I also mean to say that I fittingly become his wife, by spirit and vessel." Kazuha said.

Nozomi seems to be surprised as she heard it.

"Then, when the Dark God said… he wanted to marry me…?"

"The Dark God contacted you? My, that's a discovery. Why I have never heard of it?" Kazuha said, and her smile seems to turn sad.

"You knew him?"

Kazuha remain silent for a moment.

"Back in the day when I was captured and forced to go to a school which look more like a prison than a school…" she leaned herself to the wall.

"There were two men who showed their interest to me. Both of them told me, they love the way I appear so mysterious and cold to everyone around me. They also said, they really want me to show a bit more of myself to them." She continued.

"When I graduate, they were asking me: do you have any wish that you can't have or do on your own?"

"Wait, did they ask the same question to you?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, I forgot to add this detail. They were brothers, both of them are the sons of the previous Death and Dark Deities"

"Do gods change yearly or something?"

"No, but something happened to them… because of me." Kazuha said calmly but her smile seems to show a hint of guilt.

"When they asked the question…or more like, the Dark Prince asked the question when the Death Prince walking next to him, I hesitated because I know both of them are interested on me. If I answer that, it will make them try to fulfill that wish. But I couldn't stay quiet so I said: I've done and have everything I wish for. I'm graduated and I finally freed from the prison they put me into."

"I suppose that wasn't translated properly in their head?" Nozomi asked.

"To the Death prince, it is properly translated, he understands that I do not wish to answer the question and trying to avoid it. But, to the Dark God, he took it to the wrong turn. He said that he will fix that problem for the future generation, thus he created a chaos within the emperor and put a Great Grand Enchanter on the throne—and that Great Grand Enchanter, was my best friend. Ayase's mother." Kazuha smiled wider.

"That was also my fault too. Because I was more interested to work in the backstage and that time, there was no other mages who are brave enough to step up to the throne and create rules for the life."

It really sounds like someone, but Nozomi couldn't really recall about who did the same mistake with her.

"I was trying so hard to stay behind the scene, and I forgot that I have been using someone to protect my face. Naturally, that someone thought that the responsibility is all on her shoulder, so…she…" Kazuha pauses and sighed.

"Non-chan, I love you but I can't continue my story about her."

"Why?"

"Because it's hard for me to explain everything to you right now. Perhaps we can continue our chat later?"

"I'll be waiting." Nozomi replied.

Kazuha nodded and she gives her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Non-chan. Also, thanks for willing to listen to me. I do not wish my daughter to hate me for what I did." She said before she once again focuses herself to the door.

"Now, with our conversation over, this game will soon to be over." Kazuha said.

"I believe it has been going on a little too long." Nozomi said.

"Yes. Let's make this over soon." Kazuha replied before a bright light shines from the door, a werewolf jumped in and—….

* * *

Back in the house without light;

Heidr and Nozomi continue to investigate the area. The have found a few more clues about what exactly happened with the person who used to live here. A broken wall, remain of wars and a few hints of magical residue left on the kitchen, close to the backyard.

"This place is a big mess." Nozomi said.

"You can load a lot of magic in here." Heidr said.

"Well, that's not a bad idea, but, what for?" Nozomi said.

"You can figure out what happened. Just load them and cast it to anything."

"hmm… alright." Nozomi replied as she starts to approach one of the magical residue on the ground.

"Uhhmmm…this looks like a common nature magic. I don't know if I need to load this one to know what this is."

"You should be able to load something else than that from there. Try it." Heidr said.

"Uh…well, the other thing is, I don't know how to load magic. The other Nozomi always do it."

"Is that so? Then, I'll teach you how. Please touch that residue."

Nozomi places her fingers on the residue. She can feel something is different from the common nature magic.

"Ah! You are right! Something is different from the common nature magic."

Heidr responded with a giggle,

"Should I be amazed that you can tell how a magic felt like?"

"H-Huh? Well, not at all! I've been living for a long time here. It's only natural if I learned how it felt like!"

"Sure, but anyway. To continue from where we left. You may start to try absorbing the magic to your hand."

"How?"

"It's like casting the common fire or water magic, but to the opposite direction."

Nozomi knows how to cast fire or water magic, but she never really knows how to do it to the opposite direction. Perhaps she could try to do it carefully?

She assumes that she doesn't need to do the first step of fire magic (casting the heat from her body heat), it's all started from blowing the wind—but to the opposite direction.

Surprisingly, when she does that, she can feel a magical knowledge stuck to her mind. A magic that felt warmer than her body, magic that could make her feel comfortable… like a soothing wind.

"This feels like a healing magic, but it's not quite?"

"It's druid's nature healing magic. They are different from human's nature healing magic."

"They are? Then, how can I know the difference?"

"Cast it to yourself."

Nozomi agreed so she cast the magic on herself. As the time as the magic land on herself, she can feel a painful sensation on her head. Something sharp and burning her.

"Ahh!" she held her head.

Soon, Heidr approached her and sooth her pain with a magical power. Nozomi is cured, but, she is still unsure about what just happened to herself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That's druid's nature healing magic." Heidr replied with a smile.

"It doesn't feel like healing at all."

"It doesn't. Because what heals the druid wound human. It goes the same for human's healing magic." Heidr said.

"What hurts the human may heal the druids, then what heal the druids may heal human. It feels like you're just trying to tell me something."

"Am I?" Heidr smiled.

"Is it possible that the druids start to think that we human aren't worth to be friend with?"

"Druid and human are never be friend or foe, Nozomi. Race is not a border, it's a diversity that you should respect. Those druids may have problem with some souls that they knew as human being, then perhaps human has unintendedly wound them as they try to help out, perhaps it has created some sort of stereotyping culture among the druids."

"Hmm, are you just trying to tell me that the druids may hate us right now? Because of some human's innocence?"

"Mhmm, pretty much."

Heidr replied with a smile. To be honest, Nozomi feels like she is somewhat mesmerized by her beautiful yet mysterious smile. It's not like she is cheating or something, alas, she can't possibly do that, knowing that she is looking at the person that she knew as her mother. Even though she might not be related by blood, it's still awkward.

"I see your attraction to me, also the awkward thought you are thinking." Heidr said.

"N-No! It's not–…" Nozomi sighed.

"It can't be helped. You're extremely beautiful."

"And you are gay."

Nozomi sighed again as she heard her response.

"Nozomi-chan, by blood or not, I'm still your mother. The other thing is because you should start to learn how to ignore your own sinful desire, else, you won't be able to understand the essence of true love."

"What's a true love anyway. There's nothing like that."

"Mhm, because you personally think you don't have anyone."

Nozomi remain silent.

"Eli is not yours, because she is hers."

The purplenette keep her mouth shut.

"But you have a lot of feeling for her inside you."

"I know she loves me but, I don't belong to her… and, I feel bad to the other me."

"Everyone has their own fate and destiny, sweetheart, but never give up on hopes just because you can't see your fate and destiny in front of your eyes. One day, those two will be married and you will return to where you belong to."

"Then what's the point of me being here right now? To just let her borrow my vessel? To let her take away my purity? To take away what I hold dear for someone that doesn't even belong to me? To have a broken heart because I don't have that someone I knew as my lover?"

The purplenette sighed.

"This is stupid. I thought it's all just a fun thing, but now I feel like I'm tired of it. Why do I bother to help someone that doesn't even matter to me in my world?"

"Nozomi, my dear. If you put it that way, then that's what you are getting." Heidr said.

"Then tell me a good thing that I can get from here."

"First, you already said it. Fun. Second, experience, and third, you get to do what you can't do in your real world. It's like playing a game, just like what you were thinking when you came for the first time."

"I no longer able to think that way. Everything here is so stressful and dangerous, also frustrating!"

"My-my, Nozomi, you're just frustrated because you wanted something, right? Something that you desperately want."

And from then, Nozomi realizes something. Why did she suddenly say all that selfish desire? It's not like she is desperate of returning home right now. She believes she still has a lot of things to do and try.

"Hey, what just happened to me? Did that magic did anything to me?"

Heidr smiled.

"Maybe…"

"Wait, is this…?" she raises her eyebrows.

"The water that leaks in your school."

"Oh!" Nozomi feels like she is starting to place another puzzle into her pocket.

"It's all coming from here." Heidr continued.

"But, I didn't drink or sense any water?"

"Because it came from a magic."

"Wait, don't tell me, what heals the druids are….?"

"Poison to human."

"So that means… the druids has something to do with the poison that invaded the school?"

"Not exactly what you're thinking, but they do have something with it though."

"Then, can you be more specific? People are worked up because of it, the espion especially, because if they couldn't find it, some will suspect them."

"Well, they do needs to be suspected because your Master Espion is trying to buy the school, it can be a good lesson for her."

"I don't want her to get in trouble."

"Then, shall we continue looking for clues? If you really want to get rid of the suspicion, then you better try to get the clear sight of these matters."

Nozomi nodded.

"Hmm… where should we go next…." Heidr tried to think.

"Ah! Take a look at the window." She pointed at the broken window.

"What?" Nozomi tried to examine it.

"The glasses broken pieces came from the outside, someone is breaking into that window and did something here." Heidr said. Nozomi tried to examine the direction of the force that came from the outside of the window. Just across the window frame, she can see a clothing remain—full body clothing. She carefully approaches it and examine it thoroughly.

"His clothing looked like a common people clothing, I can't tell who this person is."

"Well, would someone wear his costume at home?"

"You mean, the attack was unexpected and he isn't prepared to fight?"

"A super hero fight in costume, right?"

"Yes, but, can we really base our theory from that? I mean, look, I might be outside and fight in my pajama if I have to, but, I might pay a visit to someone with a pajama too if I have to."

"There can't be any sane person want to pay a visit to a place of isolation with a common clothing. This place is above the mountain, within a dangerous forest. It's hard for me to think this person is anyone else than the owner of this house."

"Sane person, right?"

Heidr smiled.

"Your reasoning is right. but at this matter, you lose. What I said is based on truth. This corpse is the owner of this house. He died in the fight that he should have not been involved with."

"A fight that he should've not been involved with? That doesn't make sense. This is his house, right? Then whatever happen here is his responsibility! If he really is the owner, then he should've been involved with it no matter what." Nozomi said.

Heidr smile wider.

"In that case, allow me to tell you my reason." she said as she pointed to the backyard. It's trampled everywhere and lots of dead plants littered on the ground.

"The war should've not been happened, but he insist it and make it happen. That's why i said that he should've not been involved with it."

"Explain further!" Nozomi said.

"He didn't know the truth of the beginning. His experiment never been a success, but his dream reach a void being. She makes his dream comes true in exchange of protection and care, but lies stains the white sheet and no one can hide it anymore. The druids are trying to take back what belongs to them, yet this guy insist that she belongs to him."

"I still don't get it." Nozomi said.

"the experiment that he mentioned, Nozomi."

"Mhm, the humanoid plant?"

"Yes, she was actually a void being pretending to be his successful experiment. She ran away from the druids because she is no longer able to keep up with the druid. Naturally, in that case, the druids will try to take back what belongs to theirs and the man will try to protect what he thinks to be belongs to him."

"Wait, if she is a void being, doesn't that mean she is the same race with Kazuha-san right now?"

Heidr nodded.

"So, is there anything you plan to do with her?"

"Like what i said, our job is to keep balance of the world, so anything that cause balance to crumble should be removed."

"But how could a void being have a desire to move out? Didn't you said void being have no feeling?"

"The desire itself might be the command from someone who controls her. The one who control her still have feeling and desire, thus we plan to figure out who is behind her and will remove them if we find that soul as a threat to the balance of the world." Heidr said.

"I see, then, let's continue looking." Nozomi said.

Heidr and Nozomi once again searches around, but this time, Heidr seems to focus her eyes on something outside while Nozomi trying to figure out what she should be looking for as she keep staring at the dried old corpse of the man.

By the time Nozomi tried to engage a conversation with Heidr, she notices that the woman didn't budge from where she is looking at yet. Nozomi curiously tried to look at what she is looking at and the only thing she notices is a movement among the dark forest.

"Did something just…!?" and Nozomi is hushed with the tip of the tentative finger.

"It seems that our time is running out, dear. I'll send you back to your vessel."

"Eh?"

And before Nozomi could make another question, she couldn't see or hear anything else in the dark forest.

* * *

 _ **It might be shorter than usual, but yes. hopefully i'll be able to keep going till the end!**_


End file.
